Tomorrows Destiny
by MCross
Summary: Returning to Mirkwood so that Legolas can recover further, they arrive to find it is not as they left it. Struggling to regain his mobility Legolas finds himself involved in a plot to remove Thranduil from the throne.
1. Default Chapter

**Tomorrow's Destiny **

**MCross **

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to The Lord of the Rings.

Thank you, Katy. You are the best.

**Chapter One**

The weather was glorious, it was mid-autumn and all the trees were getting ready for their winter sleep. Once-green leaves were now browns and reds; in a glorious show of riotous colour that only nature could achieve. The sun hung low in the sky as birds made their way to the South and their winter bedding grounds.

Squirrels could be seen once in a while gathering nuts to hide in their caches so that they could survive the winter. Mice had begun to make their nests so that they too could curl up and sleep as much as they could during the long cold snap that all of the animals knew would be ahead.

Holly had burst forth, its leaves a vibrant green in contrast to the deep-red berries that it bore. Indeed all of the winter bushes were laden with their fruits to aid the wildlife, more so than they had done for some years.

The air was cold and crisp, in all it was a perfect winter scene. It was broken by the clip clop of horses as they made their way along the dirt road.

Into sight came a group of horses along with their riders. It was a large group; some of them wore the deep greens and browns that would blend them in well with any of their surroundings. Four wore greys and blacks, while one wore grey along with a big wide hat.

The riders wearing the greens and browns traveled alongside a medium sized carriage. All were on the alert; it was dangerous to travel this road at this time of the year. Wargs and wolves would not hesitate to attack an unwary traveler. Not that these were unwary, of course.

Inside the carriage three Elves sat. Two had dark hair and were extremely fair.

The other had long blond hair and could only be called beautiful. He was also looking exhausted, piled up in blankets to keep him warm. His skin tone was that of some one recovering from a long illness or injury.

"We will stop soon, Legolas." The Elf on the right broke the silence.

"T…thank y…you." The blond closed his eyes trying to stop the pounding that seemed to have taken up residence behind his eyes.

"I think we should stop now, Elrond. Legolas is exhausted and in pain." The elf on the left had a worried look on his proud face.

"You are right; this would be the best time to stop for the day. There is an enclosed area nearby that would provide good shelter." Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, stood and leaned carefully out of the carriage window to catch the others' attention and soon they were drawing to a halt.

Some of the guards made themselves busy collecting firewood for the fire and soon it was crackling merrily in the clearing.

Two identical Elves and a human made their way from the camp, bows at the ready, searching for fresh meat that would serve as their evening meal.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was helped from the carriage by his father,Thranduil, King of that Realm, and Elrond. It took a few very unsteady steps but soon he was being helped to sit on the blankets provided for him near the fire.

Elrond swiftly made use of the fire to warm some water and once it was in a goblet he added the herbs and watched as they dissolved before he handed it to Legolas. Both King and Lord watched as he took the tea on board.

Once finished, he sighed and would have leaned back if he had anything to lean against. Thranduil slipped in behind him and let his exhausted son relax against him.

They had been traveling a week now and it was getting to be harder for Legolas to hide his pain. As much as he hated traveling in the carriage, his heart told him that he was not fit enough to sit upon his own horse, however much he wished it.

A shaky hand reached up to brush a stray hair from his face. Hair that, while still glorious even in this light, was a little choppy in places. Ordinarily he would have been very upset at that and by the teasing of his friends. But for the minute he really did not care.

Thranduil looked down at his pale son with worry. They had all known Legolas would find the trip uncomfortable, but he still did not have to like it. Legolas had been targeted by Elrond's mad cousin not too long ago and he was still recovering from the numerous injuries that he had received as a consequence of witnessing something he should not have seen.

The worst of these injuries had been a bad fracture to his skull and, as a result, he had to be operated on twice to remove old blood, clots, bone fragments and serous fluid that had gathered. Their pressure had caused Legolas to have fits and had worried his father more than he cared to admit. The pressure had left Legolas with a lingering weakness on his left side and problems with his speech.

He also had begun suffering from increasing headaches as he traveled back to his home.

"Sleep, Ion-nin, I will waken you when it is time to eat." Thranduil gently stroked the hair that was a lasting legacy from his wife. It was not long before Legolas had relaxed totally against him, eyes closed in sleep.

It always worried him to see Legolas sleeping with his eyes closed. He knew

Legolas was still recovering, but he still worried. He sought Elrond's eyes once more, needing the reassurance from his old friend.

"He is doing well, Thranduil. It is still early days in his recovery." He moved beside them and as Legolas was sleeping, he began to gently massage the tense muscles. Around them, the camp was being prepared for the night, with Glorfindel and Mithrandir, the wizard, keeping a close eye on the activities in the camp but also on the area around them.

The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, arrived back in the camp with a brace of rabbits each. Along with then came the human, Estel, their foster brother. As the twins moved towards the fire and began to prepare the rabbits for the stew pot, Estel moved to his foster father's side.

"It is all clear nearby, Ada; I could find no new evidence of either Wargs or Wolves. Is Legolas alright?" He was worried about his best friend; he looked so pale and tired. He hated to see his usually-robust best friend looking so weak.

"He is just tired, Estel. He has had some herbs for his pain. I will let him sleep until the meal is ready. I do not want him missing any meals at the moment." Legolas had lost a lot of much-needed weight in the first few weeks of his initial recovery and he was only now beginning to regain it. Always on the thin side, now he was painfully thin.

"He is finding it hard, is he not?" Estel found he did not want to leave Legolas' side.

"Yes, although I think he understands now why we insisted on him having the carriage." That caused rueful looks from both man and elf.

"I found some fresh Athelas while we were hunting. Do you need me to pick some for you?" Estel watched as his father finished massaging Legolas' legs and sat back. Picking up the pack that contained all of his herbs and roots for healing, he looked through it.

"That would be a good idea, fresh Athelas is better than dried. Do not go on your own." Elrond watched as Estel made his way over to his foster brothers and helped them to finish skinning and boning the rabbits. They added them to the pot along with the vegetables they had brought with them. With a wave to their father, they left the pot to simmer and left the camp to collect the Athelas they had found earlier.

It was just becoming dusk when the food was ready. Thranduil woke Legolas and he watched critically as his son played with his food.

"You need to eat that, Legolas." Elrond looked up at his friend at these words, from across the fire.

"T… tired." Legolas raised laden eyes to peer at his father.

"I know, Ion-nin, but you need to eat to keep your strength up. I promise you can sleep all you want once you have eaten." Both he and Elrond watched him closely as he shakily ate his portion. It was difficult though, as he found his hand was shaking almost uncontrollably.

When they were satisfied that he had eaten most of the stew, they let him lay down and sleep. The watches were quickly assigned and they all settled for the night. Estel had drawn the first watch, along with one of Thranduil's guards.

All was silent for some time until the first howl was heard. It echoed eerily in the night air. Both watchers kept their hands on their swords, silent and still. They only relaxed when no more howls came.

Just before their watch finished, Estel made certain that the fire was built enough to last. He knew that at present Legolas was feeling the cold. He crossed to his friend's side to check him. He was fast asleep, shivering slightly.

Standing, he crossed to the carriage and retrieved one of the extra blankets. He gently tucked it around Legolas. Standing, he found the guard looking at him with approval.

Estel shrugged, embarrassed at having been caught caring for his friend. He woke

Mithrandir as the other woke Glorfindel and they bedded down.

Dawn broke, if it could be called that. In direct contrast to yesterday, the day was dull and overcast, dark clouds threatening rain. They moved quickly to eat and then break camp.

Within an hour of waking they were on their way once more.

By mid-morning the rain was streaming down and it was decided that they should find shelter until it had passed. They found a large open cave that would provide perfect shelter. It also held a number of broken branches and bracken that would serve as kindling for the fire. It was soon set up and they settled in to wait.

Legolas slept once more, as close to the fire as they felt was comfortable for him. The deluge did not let up and they settled in for the day.

Elrond oversaw Legolas' exercises and massage when he woke up and also continued with his work on his speech. Their evening meal was sparse and once again they set the watches.

This time the howls from the Wolves were numerous and sounded nearby. Everyone was on their guard, although to their relief, the night passed without incident.

The next morning broke fair and although the ground was still wet and muddy they made good time. Stopping once for a light meal and so Legolas could have a rest. Taking advantage of the pause, Estel and the twins went off hunting, bringing back a deer that would do nicely for the evening meal.

For Legolas though, the day was long and painful. He was cold, more cold than he could ever remember being in his life. It did not matter how many blankets he had over him, he felt a deep chill, almost as if…

Legolas gave himself a little shake. He was imagining things. He was cold, sore and tired. He was also very well protected, nothing would harm him here. So why in all of Arda think he was being watched? Why did the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up? And why did the trees scream their warnings at him like they did?

He glanced surreptitiously at his father to see if he was affected as well, but his father was sitting comfortably chatting with Elrond. If any one else could hear the trees it would be his father.

The feeling grew as the day went on until he was constantly shivering under the blankets. Not only were the trees screaming at him, but every fiber of his body screamed danger. It was an instinct that he relied on and it had never failed.

He glanced out of the window catching sight of his father's guards. They seemed relaxed as well. Perhaps it was his imagination.

Thranduil looked up from across the carriage and noticed that his son was shivering almost uncontrollably. He was also parchment white.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" He made his way over to sit next to him. Startled blue eyes turned to him. Thranduil felt Elrond move in beside him.

"D…danger." He kept his eyes on his father as Elrond felt his forehead.

"What danger, Legolas?" Thranduil was as puzzled as Elrond. "T… twees s… say d…danger." The shivering increased. "Legolas, I do not feel…" he broke off and realised suddenly just what Legolas was talking about.

Moving with Elven speed he made his way out of the carriage, startling the driver.

"There is danger ahead. Brolinth, I want you and Selend to scout ahead. The trees are screaming danger. Be on alert." The two guards quickly carried out their King's commands. Their places were filled by the twins while Estel and Glorfindel rode on slightly ahead of the group. All senses were on the alert.

Once back in the carriage, Thranduil was rubbing Legolas' cold pale hands. Elrond had brought out more blankets from under the seats and had covered the shivering Prince with them. They did not appear to help.

Eventually Thranduil pulled his son to him and used his own body heat to help.

Legolas' eyes had just closed in sleep when growls, screams and loud whinnying could be heard from ahead of them. Thranduil could hear the sounds of both swords and bows being drawn.

Estel's voice could be heard calling "Orcs!" then the sound of metal clashing against metal.

With faces set in grim masks, the two Lord's drew their own weapons from their scabbards in readiness.

Very soon, they were in the thick of the fighting. Horses screamed as their masters tried to continue their protective duty around the carriage. They were heavily outnumbered, but that mattered not to the Elves and human. What mattered to them was keeping their friends and royalty safe.

The fighting was fierce and Thranduil could see the battle from where he hovered protectively above Legolas. The tide was finally beginning to go in their favour. Orcs after all can not be called overtly intelligent in fact they were quiet the opposite.

The fight was just entering its final stages, with the leader being struck down by Glorfindel, when the door to the carriage was opened from the other side.

The few Orcs that remained standing and fighting froze at seeing their leader decapitated and with one glance at each other turned on their heels and ran for their lives. They did not get far before they were cut down in their strides. As cruel as it may seem to the onlooker there is no love lost between Elf and Orc, especially with theses Elves.

It was then that a high-pitched scream was heard coming from the carriage behind them. Estel and Glorfindel turned and hurried to the door, Estel pulled it open only to draw back in horror at the sight that greeted him.

To be continued

* * *

This story is dedicated to Katy. Without her love and support this would still be festering in the back of my mind. Also to Barbara for the wonderful Betaing. You are great!

Please let me know what you think of this?

Until tomorrow,

Shell


	2. 2

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**MCross**

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Thank you, Katy.

**Chapter Two**

For one eternal second Estel was paralysed in horror. All he could do was stare at the gruesome head as it rolled out of the carriage and onto the ground. It stopped near his feet. It was an Orc's head, staring sightlessly up at him, not an Elf's. Ai! Thank the Valar! His heart seemed to start beating in his chest once more.

Finally, he was able to tear his gaze away from the horrible sight. He saw that the carriage interior was in complete disarray. His father still held his sword defensively. He was ready to strike again if any more of the foe came near. Elrond was covered in the thick, black blood of the Orc. Thranduil was slouched, half-covering Legolas, with a long, bleeding slash down his right arm.

Legolas, his blue eyes wide in shock, stared at his father. "A…Ada?"

"I am fine, Legolas. Did it harm you, Ion-nin?" He could already feel the burning that indicated there had been poison on the Orc's blade. It was a habit that many of the disgusting creatures indulged in, smearing their weapons with foul poisons. He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if Legolas were poisoned. In his current weakened state, it would likely prove fatal to him.

"N…Not h…hurt. Y…You." A tentative hand reached shakily for Thranduil's wounded right arm.

"It is only a scratch, Ion-nin, do not worry." He tried to smile in reassurance, but the ground had already begun to spin in his sight as he moved off his son.

"Let me see." Elrond moved to Thranduil as he set his sword aside.

"Not now, later. We need to get away from here, now, in case there are more. Their carcasses will bring out the wolves before long." Thranduil watched as Glorfindel and Estel pulled the headless body of the Orc out of the small enclosed space of the carriage. It left a slimy black trail behind it. He pressed the remains of his sleeve against his wound to try to stop the bleeding, but also to conceal it for now.

Elrond frowned, but reluctantly agreed. "We will move then, but only until we are out of range of this. We need to look at you and Legolas. I will need to change as well." The carriage was covered in the foul black Orc blood, as were its occupants.

Elladan and Elrohir appeared suddenly at the door of the carriage. "Who screamed?"

Elrond answered as he cleaned his sword before he returned it to its scabbard.

"The Orc, it tried to get to Legolas. Thranduil moved in front of it. I stabbed it and it screamed. I have never heard an Orc make a sound like that before. It still tried to attack Legolas again and I killed it."

"Why would it target Legolas?" Elladan sounded as confused as Estel felt.

"That I do not know. For now, we need to move from here. Did we suffer any injuries?" Elrond had not taken his eyes off his friend. Thranduil looked far too pale for his liking, as did Legolas.

"Yes, two dead, but only a few minor injuries." Elrohir cleaned his sword as they talked.

Elrond was about to make another comment when a faltering voice broke the silence.

"N…need to g…go."

Elrond turned to Legolas. "Why, what do you sense?"

"Tw…twees s…say go. M…more c…come."

They knew that the warning was genuine. All Wood Elves could hear the voices of the trees and nature as well. If he had been given a warning they would heed it.

They took a few moments to gather the wounded. Their dead would be taken with them as well, until they found a suitable place and time to bury them. Then they were on their way.

They rode for just a little over twenty minutes before they heard screams and roaring behind them. The twins glanced at each other ruefully. Legolas had been right again, though they had not doubted him.

They rode until they had put as much distance as they could between them and the battle site. At Elrond's insistence, when it was clear they were not being pursued, they stopped so they could rest and so he could treat Thranduil, who had continued to grow weaker in spite of his insistence that he was alright.

Estel and Elladan helped Legolas from the carriage. He shook with exhaustion and reaction and if not for his friends supporting him, would have fallen flat on his face as they walked to the fire that had been lit by one of the guards as soon as they had stopped. They were all keenly aware that Legolas felt the bite of the elements. His hands were chilled and his lips were blue with the cold.

Estel made certain Legolas was comfortably seated near the fire before he sat close behind him and wrapped his arms around Legolas' thin shoulders from behind and pulled him against his chest so that he could share his body heat until the small fire had warmed the area a bit.

"Is that any better, Mellon-nin?" He smiled down at Legolas.

Legolas nodded and gave a weak smile. "T…thank you."

"You are more than welcome." They watched with concern as Elrond supported Thranduil as they walked slowly across the clearing. The golden-haired Elf looked very pale and was almost as unsteady as his son. Elrond made certain that he was seated close to Legolas. He then crossed once more to the carriage and retrieved his herb pack. Elrohir already had water heating, he noted with approval.

Once he was seated beside Thranduil, Elrond gently rolled up the slashed sleeve to reveal the long, jagged wound. He heard Legolas gasp as they all saw it for the first time. Elrond readily agreed with Legolas at this point.

The skin around the edges of the wound was the typical black colour caused by the Orcs' poisons. Elrond reached out to touch the back of his wrist against the King's brow. It was hot to the touch.

"When were you going to let me in on this?" Elrond employed his most daunting look with a raised eyebrow.

"We had to get away, this is nothing." Thranduil shrugged off his friend's concern.

"Since when is being poisoned considered 'nothing'! You are as bad as Legolas. This is not 'nothing.' Be thankful that it bled sufficiently that most of the poison did not enter the wound." Elrond glared at his friend as he cleaned the wound. Elladan handed bowl of a paste of mashed athelas mixed with a little water to his father, who applied it to the wound before he bound it.

Elrond then mixed a healing-herb tea for both Thranduil and Legolas to drink. His dark scowl warned both of them against any argument and they drank their medicine as they had been bidden.

As Selend prepared dinner, Elrond helped Legolas change into clothes that were not blood splattered and washed the blood off his face and hands, before doing the same for himself. Thranduil had also changed his robes by the time they had finished. He had then taken over keeping Legolas comfortable from Estel so that he could clean his own minor wounds.

"How do you feel, Ion-nin?" Thranduil smiled contentedly as Legolas relaxed back against him with a sigh.

"T…tired." Legolas followed this up with a wide yawn.

"Stay awake for a while, you need to eat." He gave Legolas a very gentle shake as he spoke.

His attention was then drawn to some of the guards who were cleaning the carriage of Orc blood. He could not stop his own shudder as he recalled just how close he had come to losing his beloved son once more.

"A…Ada a…alright?" Worried blue eyes were watching him.

"I am well, Legolas have no fear." His pale hand was unusually cold as it reached up to touch his father's face.

"H…hot."

"I know Penneth, my fever will ease once Elrond's tea begins to work. Meanwhile, I can keep you warmer." He placed Legolas' hand back under the blanket. He hated to see how much Legolas had been affected by his head injury. He wished that he could take his frustration out on the Elf responsible, but that was out of his hands now.

"H…hurts?" Legolas could not hide his worry from his father.

"A little, but not more than I can bear. How about you? Does your head ache?" Thranduil hugged his son to him.

"A l…little." Thranduil knew only too well what that meant. For Legolas to admit to being in pain at all, it usually meant he was in a lot of pain.

"Rest, Penneth, it will ease soon." Thranduil heard Legolas sigh as he watched the activities of those around the camp. He wasn't sure whether it was in frustration or contentment.

They all gathered around the campfire when the meal was ready. They were all hungry after the fight. Thranduil had to help Legolas this time. His hands shook too much for him to manage the spoon unaided. Even then, he only managed to eat a little, much to Thranduil's worry.

They took a short rest after the meal then continued on the journey to Mirkwood. Legolas lay in Thranduil's arms as they rode in the carriage. It was not long before Legolas fell asleep once more. Thranduil knew very well why Legolas was sleeping so much, but he did not have to like it. He was used to seeing Legolas bounce around with boundless energy and enthusiasm for everything he did.

Legolas slept until well after they had stopped for the night. Rather than move him and chance waking him, they decided to leave him in the carriage where he seemed comfortable. They were quiet as they could be around the campsite as they readied themselves for the night.

Soon, another fire was crackling away with dinner simmering in the pot. Their bedding had been prepared as well, with Legolas' as near to the fire as it was possible to be.

They had to wake him for the meal. Even with the extra sleep, he looked worn out and pale. Elrond kept a close eye on him as he managed only a few bites of his food.

"How are you this evening, Legolas? I can see that you are still tired. Does your head hurt?" That had been one of the lingering problems of his head wound, debilitating headaches.

"Y…yes. S…sore" He glowered at his father who was trying to feed him another spoonful of the stew. "F…full"

"You have only had three spoonfuls. That is not enough." Legolas' glower darkened.

"Your Adar is right Legolas. That is not enough. At least try a few more bites." Elrond encouraged, hoping he could eat just a bit more.

From across the fire, Estel had to hide his smile at his friend's expression. It had looked, for a moment, like Legolas would put the spoonful of food to another use, until sanity prevailed and he did as requested.

The night was peaceful. Mithrandir regaled them all with tales of the Periannath from the Dales. Thranduil added a tale about his own encounter with the Halfling, Bilbo Baggins. Legolas had heard this tale many times, but still loved to hear it. He hoped that, one day, he too would meet one of these wonderful beings.

He watched, fascinated, as Mithrandir smoked some of his precious pipeweed, though he was glad that he was upwind of the foul-smelling substance. How anyone enjoyed the noxious mixture, he did not know, but he was fascinated with the creatures that Mithrandir created with the smoke. As he looked around, he realised he was not the only one who found it fascinating.

It was not long before Elrond and Glorfindel were relating a number of the pranks that Elladan and Elrohir had played as youngsters. Legolas was included in some of these tales, of course.

No one noticed, at first, that Legolas was asleep once more, cuddled against his father in an almost identical pose that he had used as an Elfling. When he was finally settled into his bed, they all retired for the night.

The next few days passed wearily, but uneventfully for Legolas. The biggest worry for those around him was his lack of appetite. He hardly ate anything at any of the meals. This became a great concern to those around him. The weather held fair with only a few light showers. They were also making good time.

Thranduil's arm healed well. Elrond had been thankful that they had found a fresh patch of athelas earlier, as they were using a lot of it, as well as the other herbs for Legolas.

They had begun their second week of travel when they reached a small village. By unanimous agreement, they paused in their journey and spent the night in the small inn. While it might be small, it was clean and warm. The food was hot and wholesome as well as delicious.

The short rest from travel and a full night's sleep in a real bed rather than a bed roll helped Legolas as well. He seemed brighter that morning and had managed to eat a lot more than he had in a while.

They left after the morning meal, after they replenished their provisions so they would have fresh fruit and vegetables until they reached the next village along the way.

Two days later, when they stopped for the night it was overcast and all of them could smell the rain in the air. Rather than sleep out in the elements, the guards split and searched for a cave or something that would shelter them from the rain.

Estel and Elladan went hunting for the evening meal, leaving Elrohir and Mithrandir to join Glorfindel as guards for the others. One of the parties soon reported that they had found a shallow cave that would do nicely for the night and they waited for the others to return before they moved to it. Along the way each of them gathered all the wood that they could find so that they could keep the fire going over night, wet wood would not help.

No sooner had they settled Legolas into the cave than the skies opened with a vengeance. The rain came down in sheets, making visibility incredibly poor. Everyone was quite glad they had found the shelter when they did.

Legolas watched as Mithrandir set about making the fire, while the rabbits that they had found were cleaned and made ready. He knew better than to ask if they needed help. He had done so once and had been met with an incredulous reaction.

Legolas mood seemed as dark as the clouds. He hated to be a burden on anyone and at the moment that was what he felt like. He could not even stand without aid. A goblet came into his range of sight and he looked up to see Elrond in front of him once more.

He took it with a sigh, he also hated these headaches. He had just lifted the goblet up to his mouth when his hand shook, threatening to spill the herb tea. Elrond quickly moved to steady his hand so that he could drink it by himself.

Legolas drank, but looked upset when the goblet was lowered. "H…..hate b….being b…buwden." He scowled at the trouble he had with his speech, each word was still an effort.

"You are not a burden, Legolas. Not one of us believes that you are. You just need a little support at present. You will soon be back to what you were." Legolas could not look the Elf Lord in the eyes. "You are still recovering, please let us help you?"

"S… Sowwy." Legolas looked down, frowning at his still-shaking hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, mellon-nin. Is your head any better?" Elrond watched him closely.

"Y… yes."

"Good, I want to know the moment you feel the pain coming back. You do not need to suffer. I will make sure that we have more than enough of the tea for you."

Thranduil had finished his own chores by then and returned to Legolas' side once again. Legolas smiled for his father.

The air was cold even with the shelter and Legolas shivered uncontrollably that night. They kept him supplied with hot tea in an effort to warm him. He slept that night wedged between his father and Elladan until Elladan had to take his turn at watch. Estel took his place then.

The morning dawned as grey and wet as the previous. It was soon decided that the best thing was for them to stay where they were since they had a suitable shelter.

Glorfindel slipped off alone to hunt. He came back with enough meat to last for their next three meals. No sooner had he returned than they heard the plaintive howl of wolves nearby.

By unspoken agreement they built the fire up higher. They were pleased at how their quick thinking yesterday meant they had dry kindling and wood for the fire.

All during that long day they heard the wolves howl. They seemed to be getting nearer each time but they never saw one near the camp. Thankfully, they were able to continue on the journey the next day as it dawned damp but no longer raining.

The mud on the trail made the journey harder. Twice they had to stop to pull the carriage out of the mud. Legolas found himself wishing that the journey was over. The long travel had been harder on him than he would ever have imagined, they had been forced to take a longer route around many of the Misty Mountains because of the carriage. They did eventually make their way nearer and nearer to Mirkwood and home.

The morning that they saw the trees of Mirkwood in the distance, they were all relieved. It would be another week before they reached the safety of the palace, though. Mirkwood Forest held its own dangers.

They stopped that night in a clearing with a little stream that ran alongside it. The camp was soon set up. While everyone sorted out their own chores and gathered the ingredients for their meal, Elrond massaged Legolas' cramped legs. Legolas was too weary to even put up a token resistance.

He only managed a couple of bites of his food that night. All the weight he had steadily gained, he was losing again. Elrond reassured Thranduil and the Twins that this would probably settle down once Legolas was in his own home, however, it did not ease the worry he also felt.

When Thranduil had finished his own meal, Legolas spoke up.

"A… Ada, n… need to g…go." Legolas' pointed out into the bushes, his pale face held a slight blush, embarrassed at having to ask for help in even the most intimate of functions. To the others' slight amusement he would only let Thranduil help him.

They all watched as the two slowly disappeared behind the bushes a short distance from the camp. Long moments passed with only slight rustling heard.

Everyone relaxed, they welcomed the short rest from riding.

A long deep growl from the darkness brought them all to attention. Estel and Glorfindel drew their swords as they stood and made their way into the bushes where Thranduil and Legolas had gone.

The growl was heard again. It was even more sinister, if that was at all possible. Those left in the camp drew their weapons, their senses reaching out to find the cause.

Sudden shouts alerted the others as did the sound of thrashing in the undergrowth.

Estel burst in to view, sword in hand and at the ready. He was followed by Thranduil, Legolas in his arms, behind him was Glorfindel his sword stained with red blood.

Estel said only one word. "Wargs."

"How many?" Elrond demanded.

"Three and hungry by the looks of them." Estel's eyes were still on the bushes. "We killed two of them."

"Are you both alright, Thranduil?" The King had knelt near the fire, looking down at the limp form in his arms. Thranduil looked up with such anguish in his eyes that Elrond's heart nearly stopped. He moved closer then noticed the silver-red blood on his friend's hands.

"Legolas?" It was barely a whisper from Elrohir.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you all once again for your reviews. I would like to add a big thank you to Barbara for the wonderful beta

* * *

Darker Than Night reviews:

IcyPanther: I am so sorry to hear that rotten cold came back. Are you feeling better now? I am glad you are still enjoying this story.

Deana: Thank you and yes, this is a sequel, I hope you enjoy it too.

LishaChan: I was very sad too. I hope you enjoy this one as much.

ObsessedWithHarryPotter: Thank you, I hope you carry on enjoying it. Let me know, please?

* * *

Tomorrow's Destiny reviews:

Susy: I'm sorry, naughty Shell with her cliff hangers. I'm glad you like it though. Here is the update.

Barbara Kennedy: I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you scream. Here is the update for you.

Larnia: Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Clebdil-Galad and Tinalure: Thank you.

LishaChan: thank you once again. Glad you liked it.

* * *

Well, I hope you join me tomorrow and please let me know how I am doing?

Love,

Shell

* * *


	3. 3

**Tomorrow's Destiny **

**MCross **

Disclaimer: I still do not own a thing pertaining to Lord of the Rings.

This is dedicated to my friend and Beta, Katy. Without her I would not be writing.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

As soon as Legolas' name left Elrohir's lips, Elrond moved to

Thranduil's side and helped his friend to the fire and sat him down.

"What happened?" His tone was terse as he reached for the pack of herbs that were being used far too much lately.

"I was helping Legolas. You know he is having a lot of problems with his balance." Elrond nodded, this was one of the side effects from Legolas' head injury, an imbalance in his inner ear, along with the weakness to his left side.

"The Wargs came from nowhere, I never even heard them, they were so silent."

They could all hear the shock in his voice. "They were after Legolas. They took absolutely no notice of me. I tried to step in front of them, but they just moved around me. If it had not been for Glorfindel and Estel he would have been dead. They killed two of them. Legolas lost his balance as I tried to distract them."

Elrond had used his knife to cut the sleeve of Legolas' tunic and hissed as he saw the deep gash marks that marred the skin. He looked up at Thranduil and smiled in reassurance. "It looks worse than it actually is. They should heal quickly. Are you hurt?" He was already washing the wound with the hot water that Elrohir had passed him.

"No, as I say they were after Legolas. That is twice now that he has been targeted. I wonder why?" Thranduil could not hide his worry. He watched Elrond cover the wound with Athelas. To bind the wound he had to widen the slice in the cloth.

"At least it is the arm that is likely to have little feeling." Elrond was trying to give all the reassurances he could.

"You mean he will not have as much pain?" Thranduil held his only child tight as he watched Elrond bandage the gashes.

"That is exactly right. Glorfindel are there any Wargs out there still?" He gently touched the Prince's pale cold face.

"Not that I can see, but that does not mean they are not there, if Thranduil did not hear or sense them." Not one of the guards had dropped their guard, including Estel, Glorfindel and Elladan.

"T…Twees." Weary blue eyes had have opened, much to Elrond's relief.

"You are safe, Legolas as is your father. What about the trees, Penneth?" Elrond could not resist brushing the pale hair from the pallid face.

"W…Wawning." Legolas was struggling to tell him what they needed to know.

"I am sorry, Legolas but what… Oh." Understanding suddenly dawned. "They were warning you?"

A tiny nod was Elrond's affirmative.

"Are they still warning you of the Wargs?" Elrond needed to know, for the safety

everyone in the camp.

"N…No, g…gone." Legolas was too tired to really explain.

"Good. Thranduil, for tonight I do not want you leaving Legolas' side." He watched the fine trembling increase in severity. "Come, move him closer to the fire." He watched as Thranduil moved his son with Elrohir's help, before piling the blankets up on him. Even so Thranduil could feel the tremors that wracked his son's far-too-thin frame.

Elrond, meanwhile, was mixing two types of tea. One was a healing blend of herbs for infection and pain, which he knew the blond prince was all too likely to be feeling and a plain tea just for the warmth. He handed the first goblet to Thranduil and watched in silence as Legolas drained the goblet. He also drank the plain tea before settling back and trying to relax.

It was not long before Legolas was asleep. That night, Elrond and Thranduil decided that it would be best to have three on each watch instead of two. They did not want to leave anything to chance. Mithrandir had disappeared at some point into the bushes. They were not too bothered with this as the Maia had a tendency to disappear at odd times.

* * *

There was a chill in the air the next morning as they prepared to break camp. Mirkwood was only a week away and they were all more than eager to arrive. Elrond had checked the wound on Legolas' arm, redressing it before they helped him into the carriage.

Once Legolas was settled with a huge pile of blankets on top of him, Elrond returned to the fire. The last chore was filling the flask provided by Calenli, the head cook of Rivendell, with the remnants of the morning tea. They would be making Legolas drink it at intervals to try and stave off some of the chill.

Nothing of note happened during the journey for the next few days. Legolas did not improve much but, then again, he did not deteriorate either. The headaches still plagued him and his arm had proven Elrond wrong for one of the few times in the last millennia. Legolas' arm still caused him pain, a lot of pain, to the point that he would try anything to get out of moving it.

The only way Elrond could continue with the much-needed massages and exercises for Legolas' limbs was when Legolas was either sleeping or drugged, due to the severity of the pain in his head as well as his arm. His headaches seemed to be growing worse and his arm was still very painful. None of them were happy with this state of affairs.

It was a relief to all when they reached the outskirts of the forest that had once been named Greenwood but was now called Mirkwood. As they settled for the night, they were all on watch for the dark creatures that lurked within.

They set off early the next morning, their senses on alert. They all knew too well just how things can go from bad to worse within a heartbeat. Estel shivered as the forest surrounded them. He always had this feeling of apprehension as the darkened forest seemed to swallow them. He could almost feel a malevolent presence watching him.

Mirkwood more than lived up to its name. Light tried desperately to shine through the twisted limbs of blackened and gnarled trees. A few beams of sunlight succeeded in penetrating the gloom but it merely seemed to make the place even murkier as a result.

Suddenly, something hit him on the head and Estel twisted in his saddle, trying to find what it could be, his sword ready in his hand if necessary. Up high on one of the dark branches sat a black squirrel, chattering its displeasure at their intrusion. He watched in amusement as it threw a shriveled black acorn at Elladan as well, scoring a direct hit. He grinned at the look on his brother's face at being assaulted by such a creature.

They stopped for the night in a little clearing, close to what once was a pretty little stream. Legolas was trembling more than before. The darkness of the forest seemed to have affected him more than the others in his weakened condition.

The fire was welcome in the oppressive dark and they moved Legolas as close to it as possible. There would be no fresh food this night. That did not worry Legolas, he had no appetite.

It was an uneasy night that seemed to pass slowly. Quite a number of times the guards on watch felt that they were being watched, but could find no sign of whom or what it might be.

* * *

The next morning, they were all relieved to be moving once more. The further they moved into the forest the more oppressive the atmosphere around them became. All were on edge and any noise in the undergrowth was enough to have them jumping to investigate.

The second night in Mirkwood was hard for Legolas. He could hear and feel the trees distress around him and wished he could go and give them comfort but that was impossible. Just getting to them would be an effort and he did not think the others would help him, so he sat huddled in his blanket as the others set up camp around the fire, trying to comfort the trees from there.

It was Estel who noticed his friend's distraction. "Legolas, Mellon-nin, what is wrong?"

Legolas turned his head and looked at his best friend. "T… Twees."

Just that one word and the entire group was instantly at the ready with both bows and swords drawn.

Legolas could only blink at this in surprise. "S…sad. C…cwying."

This caused the others to blink as they lowered their weapons.

Thranduil sat beside his son before asking. "What is wrong with the trees, Ion-nin?"

"S…Sad. I…in p…pain. H…hurts." Legolas turned his worried eyes to his father.

Thranduil could only smile at that. All Wood Elves could commune with the trees, but Legolas had a little more empathy than many of his people. It had been evident soon after his birth that Legolas had a much deeper connection with the forest around him than was usual.

"Would you like me to take you to them?" Thranduil could guess what was going through his son's mind.

Legolas' smile, weak and wobbly though it was, was heart-warming. With help from Estel they managed to get him over to the trees, with an admonishment from an amused Elrond not to tire himself. He could only shake his head with fondness. Tree Elves!

When he had been settled among the trees, Legolas lay his palm against the one before him and closed his eyes. He listened to the tree and understood its feeling of anguish as it was slowly being changed from the vibrant green tree it had once been. It also lamented the fact the no Elves came to visit it anymore.

Legolas poured as much love as he could into the tree. Letting it know it had not been forgotten and was still loved.

When he had finished the tree seemed happier and was singing slightly to the skies. It was an extremely happy but exhausted Legolas who was helped back to the fire. Elrond brought him a goblet of hot tea though he was shaking so bad that Thranduil had to help him hold it for fear of burning himself.

Night had fallen and the camp settled down to rest. Thranduil was restless however. He lay next to his son. The sight of Legolas' eyes being closed in sleep still shocked him. Something was wrong but he did not know what.

The first watch had just finished and Estel and Elladan made their way to their bedding, when Legolas' eyed popped open. He reached for his father with urgency.

"A…Ada, S…Spidews."

Within seconds they were ready, swords drawn. Estel and Thranduil stood over

Legolas ready to protect him. There was no time to get him to the safety of the carriage.

The group of spiders was large and obviously hungry, if the saliva that dripped from their fangs was any indication. Their chatter was loud in the small space and their red eyes glinted evilly in the dark.

For a moment nothing moved, not Elf, Man or Beast. Then it began. The fight was vicious and short. One of Thranduil's guards was stung by one of the beasts before Elladan buried his sword deep into one of its eyes. The screech the creature emitted made him wince. It hurt his delicate ears. The spider crashed to the forest floor, dead. Unfortunately, it also trapped the poor Elf beneath it.

Thranduil and Estel were able to keep the creatures away from Legolas. It was a hard task, as the seemed that their main target was, once again, Legolas. Quite a few of the spiders tried to reach him.

Legolas could only watch, wide-eyed, as the attack continued. He could do nothing to help and he hated it. At the same time he gave thanks and praise to the tree that he had earlier communed with. It had been the tree's warning that had alerted him to warn the camp. Never before had he seen spiders so silent that the Elves did not hear them… It did not bear thinking about.

Rather appropriately, it was Thranduil who disposed of the last spider with a look of satisfaction on his face. A quick check for injuries and they cleared the area of the carcasses.

The guard who had been bitten by the spider was given the bite antidote. Fortunately, all of the Mirkwood patrols carried the herbal concoction because their risk of meeting spiders was high.

There was no more rest to be had that night and as soon as the grey morning began to rise they were on their way, eager to be away from the spot.

It was as the sun reached its zenith that Mithrandir rejoined them. A deeply worried look on his face instantly caught everyone's attention.

"Mae Govannen, Mithrandir." Thranduil smiled up at him as he brought his horse closer to trot beside the carriage.

"Well met, Thranduil. How is the Prince?" His eyes found Legolas' pale face within the dim interior. He was asleep once more.

"There has been no change. How did your searching go?" They were all intrigued as to where the Maia had suddenly disappeared.

"It is as I feared, the darkness has spread further, Thranduil. There are Orcs but a days ride away, a large army of them. But there are also spiders nearby, a lot of them. There are nests as well."

"This is ill news that you bring, Mellon-nin."

"I know, Thranduil, and I am sorry, but I also met with a patrol and a scout has been sent ahead to warn the Palace not only of my news but of your arrival as well. I anticipate that we will have help should we need it. Gilaen said that as soon as they have seen to the spiders they will be joining us as extra protection for you and Legolas."

A wide grin lit his ancient face. "They also sent this." He held up the sack that had been hanging from his saddle. It contained fresh venison. They would be having fresh food this night. It would be a welcome change from the dried fruits and meat that they had been eating since entering the forest.

They stopped for a short rest a little later, they all needed the respite. They made a small fire. They left Legolas in the carriage to sleep because not one of them had the heart to wake him, he looked so peaceful. Estel sat with him while Thranduil had a sparse meal and tea by the fire. They then reversed the procedure so that Estel could eat.

Legolas woke later that afternoon, feeling more refreshed for his long sleep. His hot tea helped once more and he lay comfortably watching the trees go by.

Every now and then one of the twins, Estel, Mithrandir or Glorfindel would ride alongside them, making sure that all was well within the carriage.

By the time they stopped for the night, however, Legolas was once more exhausted and in pain. He hated being this weak, this dependant on others.

He said nothing as he was once more helped from the carriage. On shaky legs he made his way to where the fire was being built for the night. He could only watch as the meal was being prepared.

Estel and Elladan had left the camp to scout around to make sure that there would be no nasty surprises or unwelcome visitors. When they returned to the camp, they sighed appreciatively at the welcome smell of the venison cooking.

It took all of Thranduil's persuasion to get Legolas to eat more than just a few bites. Legolas could not help it, the smell of the food was making him queasy and what little he ate did not set well on his stomach.

From across the fire, Elrond was watching with keen eyes. It worried him that Legolas did not seem to be making any improvement. He noted the Prince's pale, tired face and, despite the seriousness of it, he had to smile at the sight of the King trying to persuade his son to take one more bite of the food, with a patience that only a parent could know.

It was not working. Legolas merely turned his head away. As he watched, Legolas' face seemed to lose what little colour it had. He placed his own plate on the ground and moved to kneel at Thranduil's side.

"Are you feeling sick, Penneth?"

"Y…Yes." Legolas had that miserable pallid look of one trying to fight nausea.

"I will make you something that will help, alright?" He tried to reassure the blond Elf, but Legolas would not meet his eyes.

"T…Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for." He looked up at Thranduil. "Do not force him to eat for now, mellon-nin. It will only make matters worse at the moment."

He turned back to the Prince. "Legolas, rather than have you try to eat a heavy meal with us, I will have a light soup made for you at each meal. That may help."

He moved off to make the stomach-soothing tea, mixing in the herbs that eased the pain that he knew the Prince was suffering from as well, but would not admit to.

It did not take long after he had the tea before Legolas was once more asleep, cradled in Thranduil's arms. Thranduil heaved a small worried sigh as he rested his head on his son's golden hair. He could smell that unique scent that belonged to his son. How he hated this, seeing his son so weak and thin. The pallor of his skin alone was frightening. He wished with all his heart that he could change places with Legolas and take at least some of the pain away from him.

Thranduil fell asleep like that and no one had the heart to wake them. Elrond simply made sure that they were both covered with enough blankets so that Legolas could be comfortable.

They met the patrol Mithrandir had told them of the day before. They joined them just as the sun reached it zenith, albeit weakly, in the sky.

There was much rejoicing as old friends were reunited. Thranduil smiled indulgently at his guards' antics. The guards they met expressed worry at how ill their beloved Prince looked. They needed no encouragement to continue quickly on their journey to get Legolas to the Palace as soon as possible.

They encountered no further trouble with Orcs or spiders as they made their way through the dark forest. It was a relief for all of them when they finally reached green healthy forest closer to the Elvenking's Halls.

The difference was startling as dark gave way to light. The beauty of the forest here was a good indication of what Mirkwood was like before the Necromancer settled into Dol Guldur, when it was still known as Greenwood. It hurt the Wood Elves to see their beloved home fall more and more under the spreading darkness. They each had vowed to fight the darkness even if it cost them their immortal lives.

It was two days of further travel before they reached the edge of the forest that led down to the Palace. They halted for a while at the top of the bank and looked out over the clearing that held the Elvenking's Halls and surrounding flets.

Inside the carriage, Legolas had a smile on his face as he heard the trees rejoice at his return. Their joy changed to worry as they realised their Prince was not in the same condition that he had been in when he left. He reassured them and promised that he would come and see them when he was allowed.

He took a deep breath, he was home. Nothing could go wrong now. Nothing.

**To be continued**

* * *

I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. To say I am stunned is totally inadequate. Also one big Thank You to Barbara, my wonderful beta, you really are the best. Thank you for understanding me.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Chapter 1.

InterstellarHobbit: That may be a good idea. I hope you enjoy it.

Deana: I am so glad that you are enjoying this one too. Yep, it's a sequel.

Shadow Fox777: Thank you. Here you are and update.

PopcornandGreenery: I'm sorry. Rushes over to help you up.

LishaChan: Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Deana: Here you are chapter three. Poor Legolas, indeed.

LishaChan: Te he no he's not dead, yet! Here is your answer…

Roguish Smile: You don't like my cliffies. Ok here's one without one.

Coolio02: Yep, he hurt Legolas and paid the ultimate price.

Barbara Kennedy: Just a little this time. I'm glad you are liking this. Faint? Legolas? NO!

Blue September Rain: I am glad you liked the part about Elrond's work out. It came out of no where! Please have a good time at camp?

PopcornandGreenery: Oh no, Shell rushes to begin CPR. You can't die on me, you would not know what happens if you do!

Susy: I know here is a very minor one.

Slea: I will try and write as fast as I can, I promise. Tread warily on the cliffies; I would not like you to be hurt.

InterstellarHobbit: Thank you, here is the next chapter.

ShadowFaxgal7 Poor, sweet little Princeling, so lovely to hug when he is hurt. I did not get your review until after I had sent the next chapter so sorry. I am still stunned that everyone loves my story so much. There will be plenty of twins, they will be central to the plot.

Moonyasha: Thank you.

IcyPanther: No luck at all poor leggy. I am glad you are feeling better You may want to get the allergies checked out so that you know for sure. Please look after yourself. Mine as a child was any type of green as I have always had a problem with anaemia. Three spoons of Broccoli is not enough. Here is the water to drink. It's a wonder I still eat it now. So there was echo's of that. Glad I'm not the only one.

Lady Lestat: They are my favourite Elves too! My cruelty? Hmmm, not with the plot bunnies that are gnawing at my ankles. There will always be a happy ending,I could never kill Leggy, I think!

PopcornandGreenery: I will go as fast as I can! I promise.

Badger Luver: Thank you and I am sorry about the evil cliffie. The fruit cups! I'm seriously scared now… I'm sorry yet oddly pleased that you freaked out at the last chapter.

* * *

Darker Than Night:

InterstellarHobbit: Wow, so many reviews. I'm glad you like it, Katy my Beta agrees with you. There was clues that it was an Elf, honest. Arwen is not in my story, sorry. Glad you like Elrond's eyebrows! Yea for Haldir! Sorry for the cliffie. I knew they had Cells. I knew that, I did! Thank you!

Roguish Smile: Thank you.

Legolas-gurl88: Thank you and yes he will, eventually.

Shadow Fox777: Thank you, I am so glad you enjoyed reading it.

Blue September Rain: Thank you.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you so much!

PopcornandGreenery: Thank you so very much.

Thank you all once again. Please let me know what you think? I also have a small vignette that I finished last night. Please let me know what you think, it is called Falling.

* * *

Until tomorrow,

Shell


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

This story is dedicated to Katy. A more wonderful friend and Beta I could wish for.

Chapter Four

Across the carriage Thranduil could not help but smile at the sight of his only child's pleasure at being home once again.

Thranduil leaned out of the window and took in the sight of his home. Now Legolas would be able to heal. It would not be long before he was back to being the wonderful, light hearted Elf that they all loved so well.

He could hear the trees songs as he sat there, rejoicing at having both their King and Prince home.

His smile turned to a frown as he watched Legolas beginning to shake with cold once more. He reached out for him and pulled him back into an embrace, careful to keep the covers over him. Elrond was moving too, and within seconds he was offered a steaming goblet once more.

Thranduil smiled his thanks before helping Legolas drink.

As much as they wanted it, it was impossible to make the last of the journey in less than two days and it was with reluctance that they set up camp for the night. Once again Legolas had to be helped from the carriage, his legs still far too weak to hold his weight without help.

Thranduil could only watch with growing worry when Legolas refused the soup that had been made for him. This produced another worry, if Legolas refused nutrition where would he get the energy needed to heal. At least he was still drinking. He needed to talk with Elrond.

Standing he crossed the space to where Elrond was talking quietly to Glorfindel, he left Legolas with Estel knowing that the ranger would care for his son as well as he did.

Elrond looked up as he drew near and beckoned him to join them. "We should be at the Palace by tomorrow evening, Glorfindel has spoken with Salentha, leader of the last patrol we passed and he does not think that there will be any hold ups once we get started."

"Good, the sooner we get Legolas home the better." Thranduil could not mask his worry.

Elrond picked it up, though. "What is wrong, Mellon-nin?"

"Legolas will not accept his broth. I am worried, what will happen if he continues to refuse? How can he heal?"

"He is still drinking is he not?" Elrond has his head tipped to one side, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, with no difficulty at all." Thranduil felt slightly more at ease, the look on Elrond's face was one he knew of old. His friend had a plan.

"Well, instead of trying to get him to eat, we will put some of the soups ingredients into his drink, at least that way he will be getting some of the nutrition he needs."

"That would work?" There was a little bit of disbelief in Glorfindel's voice.

"Yes, it will work, much the same as it did when he first received his injuries." Glorfindel did not miss the dark frown that was thrown in his direction. He winced, thinking back on just how ill the Prince had been and how they had had to feed him thin soups and porridge.

"That will help him?" Thranduil was almost pleading, something not often seen.

"Yes, it will help him. I think it is just the result of the long journey. It has been hard on him." As he said it Elrond knew that he had just voiced the greatest understatement ever.

"Aye that it has, he has been hurt so much." Thranduil's voice was low and practically hummed with tension.

"It has not been easy on any of us to see. To us he is just a much loved friend, for you he is your child. You have my admiration once more, Mellon-nin." Elrond's words were sincere.

"That is one of the sorrows of being a father. You hurt when they hurt. But I think the joys outweigh the times that they hurt." Was Thranduil's only comment on the subject.

"Come, let us see if we can encourage him with some medicated tea." They made their way back across the clearing and headed straight for the fire.

Mithrandir was standing to one side talking to the twins. A few of the Mirkwood warriors had disappeared into the surrounding woods.

Legolas lay in front of the fire, Estel supporting him. His eyes were closed, dark lashes showing just how little colour he had. Thick, black circles stood out starkly beneath them. Elrond felt his breath catch, the Prince looked as bad as he had all those weeks ago when he was having the fits brought on by the head injury.

He knelt beside his foster son and tried to smile reassuringly at the grey eyes in front of him. Grey eyes that held the worry that he himself felt.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" He gently reached out to touch the pale forehead.

Blue eyes slowly opened and once again he felt the breath leave him. The eyes held a mixture of extreme exhaustion and pain. A pain so bad that the Prince, who usually kept injuries to himself and would not admit to them unless on the point of collapse, could not even bring himself to try and hide it.

"T… Tiwed."

"I can see that, Penneth, what else?"

"H… headache. L… legs s… sore." Just those few words left him panting, exhausted all the more.

"I will make you something for the pain. Elladan?" He looked up then to find every single person in the camp watching them, concern and worry bright in each face.

"Yes, Ada?" Elladan was at his side in an instant.

"Can you massage Legolas' legs while I sort the tea out?"

"Of course I will." He took his father's place and began to massage the stiff, knotted muscles.

"Chew this in the mean time, Legolas." Elrond handed him an herb to help relax the muscles. It was taken and chewed with no comment. Elrond's right eye rose as he took all this in. He found himself wishing for the stubborn, sometimes cantankerous Prince that he knew so well. Not this pale wan husk before him. He turned to make the tea, the last thing Legolas needed was pity.

When he turned back with the goblet of herbal tea it was to find that Thranduil had taken Estel's place and his son had retreated to Elladan's side to help with the massaging of the Prince's legs.

Legolas' hands were shaking far too much for him to hold the goblet so Elrond helped him drink it as Thranduil rubbed his back, murmuring reassurances to him.

It was a relief for Legolas when the muscles in his legs finally stopped cramping. How he hated this. He could feel everybody's eyes on him. If only he could stand on his own or hold the goblet. But no, instead he was left weaker than a kitten and a burden on those around him. Something that had always worried him, and frightened him if truth be told.

It was not long before he lay in his fathers comforting arms as the pain began to recede. He listened to the chatter around the camp, but did not have the energy to join in. As he relaxed he once more fell into sleep, eyes closed, but safe with his father.

The talk quietened as they noticed Legolas was once more asleep. Thranduil looked up and his eyes met Elrond's once more.

"You are worried." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes, he is becoming weaker. The sooner we get him back into a more settled surroundings the better he will be. I do not want him left alone, though. That would not be wise." Thranduil nodded at that.

It was a work of minutes for the watches to be set, they could never be too careful in Mirkwood, just because the forest was green and lush it did not mean that the spiders or other dark creatures would not attack if they felt the inclination.

Silence fell as the others settled for the night. At Elrond's insistence Thranduil slept on his own for the first time in many nights. Usually he was to be found hugging his son to him and looking rather uncomfortable.

Each of the watches contained at least one of the Prince's friends. It had been with silent communication that they agreed to sit with the Prince. The first to do so was Estel and he cradled his friend to him, offering his own body warmth.

Estel whispered into the elegant ear, talking of old adventures that they had shared, pranks at the twin's expense, nights spent in quiet companionship. As he talked he found he had to clear the lump that had seemed to set up home in his throat. How he cherished this friendship. It was rewarding in so very, many ways.

Glorfindel took over when it was his turn to take the watch and he sat cradling Legolas to him, much the same as Estel had, making sure that he was covered by the multitude of blankets. It was hot for the others sitting with the Prince, but they all thought it was worthwhile.

Glorfindel found him self reminiscing about the past and the many adventures they had all been a part of. He gave a small smile at least the Prince seemed to be at ease at the moment. His watch passes with a speed that would normally have surprised him and soon Elladan was standing in front of them, ready to take his place.

Elladan watched as the Balrog Slayer settled onto his bedding with a sigh. Silence fell for a while and then Elladan began speaking into Legolas' ears.

"Well, Mellon-nin it is you and I for a while. You must be pleased that you are home. Soon we will be riding in the forest you watch. Shadow has had far too little exercise lately. There will be no stopping you both."

Elladan grinned at that, his friend and his horse were a sight to behold. One as dark as a starless night, the other as fair as any being could be. As different as chalk and cheese, yet they complemented each other perfectly, right down to the playful spirit.

"We also need to plan some tricks on Elrohir and Estel. We still need to get them back for last time, we never did get the chance." He had never been so angry either. The pair had dyed his favourite tunic pink. That had been relatively nothing compared with Legolas, he would never forget the sight of his friend with multi coloured bows tied to his hair. How they had managed that without Legolas waking had been a mystery.

It was soon reviled that they had plied his wine with some long acting sleeping herb, sneaked into the Prince's chamber and tied the bows with intricate knots that he needed help with removing them. He did not think he had ever seen Legolas so angry with his brothers. Come to that his father had not been too happy. The pair was punished by mucking out the stables for a month. After they had removed the bows, of course.

"We need to find suitable punishments for them both. We can not let them get away with this." He found him self stroking the blond hair as he talked.

"Not that we have not done worse in the past ourselves, Mellon-nin." It had always been this way, trying to out prank the others. It was great fun.

"We need to get you well first."

"Y… yes."

Elladan had almost, almost jumped. "Legolas, you are awake?" He could have groaned, what a stupid question!

"Y… yes." He could feel the fine trembling starting up once more and he pulled the blond even nearer to him.

"Did I wake you?"

"N… No."

"I am glad. Do you need anything?"

"G… Go."

"Go where, Legolas?" This had to be so frustrating for Legolas.

"N… Need to g… go." He could not miss the pink tinge to the elegantly pointed ears in front of him.

"Oh. Oh!" Realisation hit home. "Do you want me to wake?"

"N… no s… sleeping." Legolas' eyes rested on his father.

"Will you let me help?" Elladan waited with bated breath, Legolas had only let Thranduil help him with the necessary as it arose.

"Y… Yes, p… please."

"Of course, I will just get Gilaen to help me move you." He had no need to move the Elf in question was already heading their way.

Seconds later they had moved a little way away from the group to allow the Prince some small measure of privacy.

They returned to the group to find Elrond sitting up waiting for them. He gave them a small smile and when they were once again sat by the fire, he handed Elladan the goblet that he had prepared. As Legolas was helped to drink it he could have almost rolled his eyes. He should have expected this, it was medicated and while he was grateful that it lessened his pain, he hated the fact that it made him so drowsy. He was sleeping far too much as it was.

They set off after the morning meal, all intending to make good time. The promise of a comfortable bed a clarion call to each and every one of them.

Not one of them was aware of the eyes that followed the carriages movements. Eyes that glimmered in the gloomy autumn day.

In the carriage Legolas could not hide the shudder that ran through him. It was almost as if…

"Legolas, what is wrong?" His father had noticed his reaction.

"N… Nothing."

Thranduil seemed to accept that until.

One minute they were as relaxed as they could be with the current circumstances, the next every single one of them was on the alert with senses straining.

It was that odd feeling that they had felt twice before in Rivendell, the feeling that something was going to happen. They all looked for the source but could find none. Even Mithrandir was searching the foliage around them.

No sooner had it happened then it was gone, just as before leaving behind a feeling of apprehension.

They responded with the only thing they could, they carried on with their journey, still unaware that red, hate filled eyes watched their every move.

It was just as dusk was falling that they arrived at the gates that led to the long path way up to the palace doors.

They all watched as Thranduil, using the magic as King of Mirkwood, opened them so that they could enter.

The doors were being opened as the carriage was drawn to a halt. Estel and Elladan slid from their horse's backs and opened the carriage, helping Legolas from the interior. As he put his feet to the ground, Legolas' left leg gave way and if it had not been for the other two holding him, he would have fallen flat on his face and sprawling at the feet of Galion his father's trusted long term butler.

As it was the Butler let out an exclamation and hurried to the Prince's side. His smile of welcome faded slowly as he realised just how ill the Prince looked. Then Thranduil was by his side.

"Galion, Mae Govannen. We need to get Legolas inside."

"Of course, his room has been made ready, Sire. I ordered a fire be set in his chambers." He watched Legolas anxiously as he walked hesitantly to the stairs that led up to the golden palace doors.

Legolas somehow suppressed a sigh, there was no way he could manage the stairs as he was. Yet he could not bring himself to admit that.

"Take one step at a time, Legolas. There is no rush." Elrond's voice was soft and low and only he could hear it.

He did as instructed and one step at a time he slowly made his way up the steps. Others from the servants had joined them and all were shocked at how weak and ill he looked, some of the Elleth's had tears in their eyes as they watched. A glower from Thranduil sent them packing, he would not have them gawping at Legolas as if he was a side show.

Finally he was inside the grand hall and sitting in the chair that had been provided for just this purpose. Legolas eyed the stairs that led to his chamber and he knew he would never make them. It had taken twenty minutes to get up five steps. It would take all night for him to make it up the thirty that were before him.

"Rest, ion-nin. I will help you up them, never fear. Gather your breath." it was then that Legolas realised that he was breathing heavily.

After his father had seen to all of the warm welcomes and their guests had also been made welcome, Thranduil lifted his son into his arms and carried him up the stairs. He did not stop until he opened the chamber door and carried Legolas through. The room was warm a bright welcoming fire was in the hearth. Elrond rushed passed him and pulled the warm bedding down. It was a moment's work to have Legolas in a night shirt and tucked up in the bed.

Only then were the others let in and they filed in, Galion close behind them.

"I had food made ready for you all. Is Prince Legolas able to eat with you?" The butler asked Thranduil.

Thranduil looked at his son who shook his head, looking a little green at even the mention of food.

"Not at present, Galion maybe later when he is feeling a little better." Thranduil smiled his thanks at his old childhood friend.

"Should I have some put by for him?" He could not hide his anxiety, the Prince was always thin, but this… he looked almost skeletal.

"What do you have made?" Elrond asked, Legolas would only be able to manage light easily digested food for a while.

"The cook prepared some Duck and the fruit's the Prince likes so much." He smiled at said Prince.

"Any clear, light soup?"

"Not at present I can have some made if you wish?" He looked at both Elf Lord's.

"N… No T… Thank y… you." Just the thought of food made his stomach churn. Elrond noticed this and reached for his herb pack.

Within seconds Legolas was chewing on the bitter herb.

"That is kind of you, Galion, for future meals Legolas needs light food, scrambled eggs, soup maybe even an omelette. You know how much he loves those." Thranduil was once more watching Legolas worriedly.

"I will make sure that cook knows, my Lord." He gave a low bow Thranduil before turning to Legolas. "It is very good to have you home, my Prince. You have been missed."

The smile he received from the Prince warmed his heart. With every one around him he would be well in no time. He left the room to organise the food.

Estel stayed with him as the others all left to freshen up and get ready for the first good meal in some time. Legolas was asleep as Thranduil took Estel's place so that he could eat. He smiled at the servant who came to rebuild the fire.

She curtsied and whispered to him. "We will be making sure the Prince is kept warm, my Lord. We have been informed that he is feeling the cold. I have hot bricks so that his bed is kept warm also. Will that help?"

She looked anxiously at him and he had to smile. He had such wonderful staff, they loved his son so much. But then the feeling was reciprocated by the Prince. He would do anything for his people.

"That is wonderful and I thank you, Legolas is feeling the cold greatly and I know that this will help him. Please pass my thanks onto the others on my behalf."

"Of course, my Lord." He watched as she removed one of the bricks in the fire and carefully wrapped it in a towel and with Thranduil's help placed it in the bed, away from any place Legolas could move his legs, they did not want him to burn him self.

Soon they were alone in the room again and Thranduil settled in for the night. It had been decided earlier that they would give Legolas a few days to recover from the journey and then they would begin his exercises in earnest.

In the depths of the palace, out of range of prying eyes a small group were gathering. There were no more than ten Elves and they huddled together so that they could speak in the barest of whispers.

"The King arrived back with the Prince. He will be of no use to him, he can barely stand." The sniggers around the group were indelicate and very unlike anything that normally came from an Elf.

"This will be easier than we thought."

"Do not over estimate the half Elven and the Maia. They will need to be watched."

"What harm can they do here?" More sniggers echoed in the dark chamber.

"More than you could comprehend. No we move slowly and silently. Before Thranduil knows what is happening it will be too late."

"The Prince is mine." The voice was deep and hoarse unlike the usual light, tinkling voices of Elves. "That is my payment the Prince as a play thing." There was silence as this fell on all ears.

Despite what they thought of Thranduil their Prince had not harmed them, in fact he always worked with them. The thought of him being the plaything of Cwaerlion made them all shiver in distaste.

"We will come to that later, first we need to plan our opening move."

The figures huddled together as they planned ahead. Soon Mirkwood would have a new King.

To be continued.

Deana: Thank you and here is chapter four with lots and lots of poor Legolas for you!

Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure: Thank you. The picture of Legolas and the trees would not leave me alone. I am glad you are enjoying this.

LishaChan: We will have to wait and see how much better he will get, won't we??!!

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you, it always hardest on those who love you when you are hurt. I know that all too well, the feeling of utter helplessness that you can not help. Horrible. Thank you for pointing out the errors, they managed to slip through, I will try harder to prevent them.

Coolio02: Thank you, he does seem to have a magnet that say 'hit me' on it doesn't he?

Laer4572; Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this.

Moonyasha: Thank you, he is adorable isn't he?

Shadowfaxgal7: Thank you so much, I'm glad that it is coming across how I wanted it to. More twins to come, have no fear and angst for them. Let me say this they will not be knowing what hits them! I would never kill them, have no fear of that. I know it sounds horrible doesn't it? We used to go to a butchers where they served venison, I could never every eat it.

InterstellarHobbit: Thank you, here you go and there will be more trees ahead.

PopcornandGreenery: Thank you so much, here is another chapter to help you along. What kind of nurse would I be if I didn't help?

IcyPanther: Please do. Wood Elves rule!

Iccle fairy: Thank you! Oh yes a lot more to come.

Darker than Night:

Gozilla: Thank you! Thank you!

Until tomorrow my friends when things really start to take off!

Shell


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One

I would like to thank Katy. This story is dedicated to her.

Chapter Five

Thranduil woke the next morning, before he even moved he knew that he was stiff, indeed his muscles seemed to have set, if such a thing was possible. His head rested on his arms which in turn rested on the comfort of a bed.

He gave a low groan which was met with a deep chuckle. Throwing caution to the wind he brought his head up in one swift move, groaning again at the pain this caused his neck muscles. Once more under control he opened his eyes to find Elrond looking at him with outright amusement.

"I am so glad that you find this so funny." For some reason this set Elrond off laughing once more.

"Oh but it is, Mellon-nin. I would have woken you but you looked so… uhm… comfortable." Elrond did not even try to stop the laughter that left his lips.

"I will get you back for this, Elrond trust me. The next time I see you in this position and we both know you have been there, I will just let you sleep, too." He stretched with feline like grace to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders.

Elrond said nothing he just moved in behind his friend and began to massage the thin shoulders wincing as he felt the knots. Thranduil sighed as the pain receded.

Opening his eyes again he took in his son. Legolas lay propped up with pillows in the wide comfortable bed. He was sleeping with his eyes closed and pale! Thranduil could not recall ever seeing his son this pale apart from in Rivendell.

"How did he sleep?" Elrond's voice was low seeing how tired the blond Prince was he did not want to waken him.

"Badly, he woke frequently in pain. What is causing these headaches?" Thranduil could only ask.

"I do not now at present, I will examine him when he wakes up, and I may have a better idea then. It may just be a consequence of the travelling. We also need to make certain he begins to eat, he can not afford to loose any more weight."

"I know he has always been thin, perhaps a little bit more than too thin, but this?" He could only shrug in frustration.

"Come you need to eat and take refreshment." Elrond held his hand out to his friend.

"I am not hungry; I will wait for Legolas to waken." Thranduil carefully kept his face averted so that he would not have to look at Elrond. He did not want him to see that he had just been lying. He was hungry, but he did not want to leave Legolas.

"I will bring it here to you, but I warn you, you will not be staying here all the time. That will not be healthy for either you or Legolas. You also have Mirkwood to run; you have been away for six weeks after all." Elrond's right eyebrow had disappeared into his hairline.

"I know." Thranduil cupped his head into his hands.

"Good, we both know where we stand." Elrond left the chamber.

Thranduil rubbed his face tiredly. He had been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, but when it came to doing so he had failed. He could not rest so he had come here, to be with Legolas. It had felt right.

He had been pleased that he had, his son had been very agitated at times, the pain causing him to wake frequently. Legolas had seemed to be pleased that he was there.

The door to the chamber opened and Elrond came in with a large tray. He set it down on the bedside table. It held enough to feed an army or so Thranduil thought and he raised his own eyebrow in perfect imitation of his friend.

Elrond replied with one of his own. "There are three of us here, you know. I brought food for us and Legolas." He carried the bowl over to the fire and set it down to keep the porridge warm.

"I think he will be sick of porridge soon, not that he ever liked it." He recalled the times he had battled with Legolas as a child.

"Once he begins to eat he will be allowed other more pleasant food." He looked up as Elrond handed him a plate. Just looking at it made his mouth water, it contained fresh scones with his favourite strawberry jam, he looked up hopefully to look at Legolas it was his sons favourite too. He was disappointed. Legolas slept on.

It did not take long for the platters and tray to be empty, to both Elves surprise. After all having survived the last few weeks on field rations, it tended to give one a greater appreciation for the finer foods.

"When will you start on his exercises?" Thranduil took a sip of the hot tea.

"I can begin minor ones now. The harder ones I will start in two days, I just want him to have some rest first."

"I will help." There was a promise in Thranduil's voice.

"I never doubted that for one minute, Mellon-nin." He knew that his friend would do anything to help his son. "I need to go and check on my son's, if I know them they will be getting up to some sort of mischief."

"Aye, most likely if only Legolas could be doing it with them." There was wistfulness to his voice.

"I agree." He gave a laugh then. "I never thought that I would wish for the day that the four of them would be up to their usual antics!" He left the chamber still shaking his head in amusement.

Thranduil meanwhile made his self busy by changing the warm bricks so that Legolas would not be cold. He sat back down with a sigh.

Neither of the chambers occupants moved as the wait continued.

The first move was when the door opened and Elrond entered followed by Thranduil's own head Healer Mealena.

"Your Highness." He gave a graceful low bow. "I have come to check the Prince with Lord Elrond if that is permitted."

"Mealena you never need to ask, you know that. It is good to see you again, Mellon-nin." Thranduil forewent the usual dignified greeting to hug his childhood friend. "And what have I said about calling me that? To you I am always Thranduil."

"I know, but I do like to see your face when I call you it. It is good to see you as well. What has my Godson been up to this time? We have had rumours, but each has been as unlikely as the last." He turned to the bed, frowning as he took in the Prince's colour.

"This time it is of none of his doing. Elrond can tell you what has been happening." Thranduil smiled as both healers immediately went into a huddled talking in low tones.

The King him self returned to pick up Legolas' right hand. He looked up when his hand was weakly gripped, blue eyes were open and although pain filled he seemed to be alert.

"Good morning, Ion-nin how are you feeling?" he smiled gently.

Elrond and Mealena hurried to his side at hearing this.

"C… Cold." Elrond sprang into action on hearing his patient's admission. He spread two more blankets over him while Mealena moved to stoke the fire.

"You will warm up soon. Apart from being cold how do you feel?" Elrond watched Legolas closely.

"H… Headache." Legolas did not take his eyes away from Thranduil.

"Can you tell me where the headache is?" They all watched as a shaky hand rose to hover above the top left hand side of his head. It hovered there for a few minutes before moving to a more central position. Right over where the burr holes had been.

"Alright, do you have flashing lights?" Elrond was frowning.

"N… No."

"Good, what about a feeling of pins and needles over your scalp?" Elrond sat down on the side of Legolas bed.

"N… No." Legolas was watching him now.

"Does light hurt your eyes?"

"N… No."

"Good, good. Do you feel sick?" Elrond was pleased so far.

"Y… Yes."

"All the time?" Elrond had Legolas' wrist in his own, feeling for the pulse point.

"Y… Yes." Elrond patted the pale hand before returning it to its place under the covers.

"I need to look into your eyes, if I may?" He was pleased with the steady pulse, it was a little fast to be sure, but that could be due to the pain that the Elf was still feeling.

"Y… Yes."

Elrond sat back a minute later, pleased. "I will make something for your headache, you can take it frequently. I will also add something that will help with the nausea. I need to know if and when the pain becomes greater than it is at present. For the next few days I want you to rest, only leaving your bed to go to the bathing room. I will begin giving you some exercises to do this afternoon, but they will only be mild ones. Do you understand?"

"Y… Yes, a… alwight." Just this little conversation had exhausted him again.

"Good, someone will be sitting with you at all times for a while, to keep watch on you and to stop you going crazy with boredom!" Elrond could not help but joke with the young Prince. They all knew too well that when he wanted to leave, no one would be able to stop him.

Legolas gave a small smile at this. He was too tired to do anything else.

"Rest, I am sure that you will be having some visitors for the noon day meal. But before then I need you to try and eat something. It is warm, but let me give you some tea first." Mealena had been mixing the herbs while Elrond was talking with Legolas and he handed it to Thranduil.

Legolas managed a quarter of the bowl much to the pleasure of the others in the chamber. It was the most he had eaten in days. After that Elrond left the chamber so that Legolas could rest. Mealena took a seat by the large bay windows that led out onto the wide balcony. Normally these windows would be open so that Legolas could speak with the tree that grew next to it.

He had explained to Elrond earlier that he had the feeling that he needed to be with his Godson. It was a feeling that the moody and often irascible healer could not explain. It was just how he felt, an unease that he did not know the origin of.

Elrond luckily was more than used to dealing with feelings like this, he had them often about a patient or loved one.

The morning passed swiftly as Legolas slept once more, his stomach more settled than it had been for some time.

The noonday bell had just been rung when the door to the chamber burst open, literally. Thranduil looked up a frown on his face only for it to change to a smile as he took in Elrond's son's standing in the door heads hung low as their father told them in no certain terms to grow up and stop acting like Elfling's if they did not want to be treated like one.

"Sorry, Ada we were just looking forward to seeing Legolas." Estel tried to appease his father.

"I know ion-nin but Legolas is sleeping."

"Not any more." Thranduil's dry sarcastic response made the two young Elves and human wince. Elrond's frown grew deeper and suddenly all three found the floor to be interesting.

"I am sorry; Legolas these three would not know how to be quiet at any time." Elrond moved to Legolas' side.

"A… Alwight. N…Need a… awake." Legolas tried to smile it looked more like a grimace and Estel felt his guilt grow, his friend was so tired and weak. He hated this, seeing him like this. He should be out on the balcony talking with his tree.

Estel cut that thought off. It was not Legolas' tree, well not in the true sense of the word.

"How is the headache?" Elrond's voice was soft.

"B… Bad." He looked up to see that Mealena had once again beaten him to it. The goblet was already being handed to Thranduil.

Another knock on the door and Elrohir hurried to open it. Glorfindel stood there with a tray in his arms and two servants behind him also holding trays. It appeared that they would all be staying here with Legolas for their meal.

Soon they were all settled and while Thranduil ate his meal Estel helped Legolas with the light fluffy scrambled eggs that lay on his platter. He managed seven bites before his stomach began rebelling and he refused any more. Rather than push it Estel left it as it was, as his father had instructed earlier, they did not want meals for the Prince to become a battle ground.

Estel sat down to his own meal and the conversation remained deliberately light with Mithrandir who had just joined them, telling them stories of his last trip to the Shire and his old friend Bilbo Baggins. Both Legolas and Thranduil were pleased to hear that the Perinnath was well.

They had almost finished when the cramp hit Legolas and with an almost inarticulate cry he tried to claw at his right leg. The room burst into frantic action their meal forgotten.

Elrond threw back the covers and began massaging the offending muscle. Estel ran for the bottle of medicated oil that Elrond had made just for this occurrence. Thranduil had his sons hand in his own, trying to calm and reassure him.

Elladan did the only thing he could that he thought may help. He knew that Legolas would be cold once more as the covers had to be removed to allow Elrond room to work. So the twin carefully took the hot brick away from the fire and carefully wrapped it into the towel kept to one side for just this purpose. He then rebuilt the fire so that more heat would feel the chamber.

Thinking quickly he crossed to Glorfindel's side. "Do you think brining a brazier up would help keep Legolas warm?"

The Balrog Slayer blinked in astonishment, but then he smiled. "That is an excellent idea."

"Good I will see to it." Elladan snagged his brothers arm and led Elrohir from the chamber, explaining where they were going and why.

Legolas could only sigh with relief as the warm fragrant oil did its work. He frowned as he looked down at his leg. The wound he had suffered during the initial attack on him had healed, but it had left behind a puckered red scar. It did not look pleasant, but he knew that it would soon heal and leave no permanent scar. He just did not like looking at it.

Thranduil followed his line of sight and realised that Legolas was staring at his leg. He quickly covered it, earning him a small smile of thanks.

Just at that minute the twin's returned the brazier carried between them, they set it up near to where Legolas lay.

"T… Thank y… you." It was all that they needed to hear.

"You are welcome, Legolas as long as it helps." Elladan felt a glow of pride at the pleased look on his father's face.

They finished their meal quickly after that, but not one of them made a move to leave the room.

"Legolas, I need to look at your arm." Elrond had just realised that the wounds left by the Warg had started to bleed again. The Prince looked down and then up with a look of surprise. It appeared that he was not the only one to realise.

It was the work of seconds for Elrond and Mealena to have the old dressing removed. Thranduil did not know how he managed to keep the gasp of shock in.

The wound looked bad. It had not even begun to granulate and looked as if it were fresh and not a few days old. The skin was red and taught with infection. It was no wonder Legolas had not liked to move the limb.

Lips pursed Elrond cleaned the wound with water mixed with athelas. It was clear to him that what ever was going on with Legolas his immune system had been affected. This would need to be watched. Legolas could ill afford to become ill through this. As it was the skin around the claw marks was hot to the touch.

Elrond packed the wounds with fresh athelas that Mealena had handed to him and then proceeded to bind the wound being careful not to cause further pain to the Prince.

Once he had finished he rinsed his hands, as he wiped them dry he noted that Legolas was once again shivering. He crossed to the bed and gently touched the pale forehead with the back of his hand. It was as he feared, Legolas had a minor fever.

He said nothing but crossed to the small herb table that Mealena had set up and infused athelas in hot water, crushing the leaves so that they shed their healing qualities into the water he then removed the limp leaves.

He handed the goblet to Thranduil before turning to Legolas. "Drink this. We will not be doing any exercises with your arms today, they will wait for tomorrow. We will begin with your legs."

"Will he be alright?" Thranduil asked looking at his friend.

"Yes, it is just a little infection. Unfortunately Wargs do not care for their claws and germs live on them, it will soon clear up."

Legolas somehow managed to drink all of the tea, even though his stomach felt as though it would rebel on him. It was hard to keep it down though. A hand appeared in front of him and he looked up to see Elrond hand held out with the bitter herb ready for him to take, he could not fool Rivendell's Lord.

The waited until he had settled before beginning the small exercises on his legs. Luckily he did not have to help, he was too exhausted. Instead he just lay back wincing when the muscles protested their use.

Then when Elrond was happy with that he along with Thranduil helped him to sit up on the side of his bed to try and aide his balance.

No sooner had Legolas settled back against the pillow then he was asleep. The others settled down to wait for him to awake once more.

Thranduil could not stop the growing worry within him. He had, perhaps rather stupidly he admitted, thought that as soon as Legolas was home he would improve immediately. But now, now he realised that Legolas' recovery would take some time.

He closed his eyes, tired. Would he loose Legolas to Mandos Halls as he had his wife? He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Legolas were to die then he would sail to the West immediately, if he did not fade from grief first. Legolas was all that made Middle Earth worth staying for. He had been the soul reason he had not faded after the Orc attack on his wife. His golden Son, loved by all.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He had not meant for his eyes to stay shut. Elrond was looking down at him worry clear. "I will stay with Legolas. Go and get some sleep before I drug you. Legolas needs you rested and well."

"I know, trust me I know. I can not loose him, Elrond I just can not." Desperation was clear in the King's voice.

"You will not loose him, Mellon-nin it will just take time for him to become well. He will have a long hard road ahead of him, but he will get there. He has us to help him." Elrond's voice was sincere.

"Hannon lle, Mellon-nin I do not know what I would do without you."

"Go rest. If he wakes I will send for you." He smiled as Thranduil made his way out of the chamber. Once he had left the chamber though his smile faded to be replaced with worry.

"Do you believe that?" Glorfindel asked as he moved beside his friend.

"Yes and no."

Mithrandir's eyebrows rose at this. The others in the room could have sworn they heard him saying under his breath, that you could never get a straight answer from an Elf.

"Yes and no?" Glorfindel could not help but echo.

"Yes he will get better, but I do not think it will be a straight forward as I first hoped. He really does have a long road ahead of him." He could not stop the sigh leaving his lips.

"We will be here for him." Estel stated his voice sure and full of conviction.

They settled in for the afternoon.

Legolas slept for most of that time waking just before the evening meal.

Down in the kitchen one of the staff managed to earn the cooks wrath. He had spent all afternoon making the Prince's favourite light dishes only for the imbecilic Elf in front of him to ruin it. He let said Elf know exactly what he thought of him.

While this was happening another Elf moved in behind him and he quickly emptied the clear vial of liquid into the bowl of clear, supposedly nutritious food.

Once the vial was empty he returned it to the pocket in his tunic, quickly he stirred the liquid so that it was impossible to tell that the soup had been tampered with.

He moved back to his own boring task of peeling the vegetables for the King's evening meal. His smile was sly and pleased. The ball had been set rolling; it was a pity that the Prince had to be targeted for he rather liked the Prince. Still it was a means to an end.

Soon Mirkwood would have a new leader and they would be able to beat back the tide of darkness that was slowly but surely taking its hold on the world around them.

The cook had finished his tirade and was now stirring the soup. This would be perfect. Just perfect….

To be continued.

Thank you to all my reviewer's you are the best!

Replies to reviews:

IcyPanther: Oh, Yes, nasty, nasty Elves. Here you go another chapter.

Shadpwfaxgal7: Thank you. All I will say is that before the end, you will loath these Elves.

Iccle fairy: Thank you. I just find it a little implausible not to add details like that. Luvu!

Deana: As you say poor Elf. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Please let me know?

LishaChan: I will bear that in mind for future chapters!

Moonyasha: I think Legolas would thank you. As for the rest, help! I'm confused!!!

Barbara Kennedy: You are so right, that is all I am going to say. For the other question, you will have to wait and see. Rotten aren't I. All I will say is it is beginning.

Gozilla: As you say, it's getting exciting. More later today as well.

That is all for this time, more later today I promise.

Love,

Shell


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be called Lord of the Ring. I am merely borrowing them for a while.

I would like to thank Katy for all her help. This story is dedicated to her.

Chapter Six

Legolas lay propped up against the pillows on his bed, his father sat to one side watching the scene in front of them unfold. He had just woken once more.

He was trying desperately to keep his eyes opened, he really needed to stop from falling asleep, and no matter how much he slept he was still permanently tired. Luckily the noise in room was enough to aid him.

The twin's in their dubious wisdom had decided to pit their wits in a game of cards with Mithrandir. They were now realising why it was not sensible as they were being beaten very, very badly. Estel was cheering the Maia on much to his brother's displeasure.

The two who lasted the longest would battle over a game of chess.

Thranduil could only smile, indulgently. There was only one in the room who could happily challenge the wizard in that particular game, Mithrandir had never won against him either.

"Legolas, would you like to play a game of Chess?" Thranduil turned to his son. Out of all in the room Legolas was the greatest player.

"L… Later." Tired blue eyes met his.

"I will keep you to that, ion-nin." They turned back in time to see Mithrandir win the game.

Estel moved to put the chess board on the small table. The game was against Elladan and Mithrandir. All watched with amusement.

They only broke off when it was time for the evening meal, leaving the board set up and ready to return to.

There was a knock on the door and it was servants with trays of food for them. The food smelt very good.

Soon all had been served. Thranduil helped Legolas to eat the thin broth that had been prepared for him. He only took a few spoonfuls before he had had enough. Smiling his encouragement Thranduil then began his own meal.

Legolas closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his family and friend's eating. Deep down inside of him, he longed to join them, to enjoy food once more, but it tasted odd. Every time he tried to eat the food did not taste right. He had no idea why. Now, though he was no longer even hungry.

He knew this worried his father and he hated causing him yet more worry.

It was not long before he was lost to sleep once more, the others did not notice as they continued eating.

Legolas could not say when he noticed the change. One minute he was lost in sleep the next it felt as if his skin was crawling. Heat seemed to rush through him and it left him panting for breath, a breath that he could not seem to draw.

He began to panic; all he could concentrate on was the need to get oxygen into his lungs. The more he tried to breathe the less he was able to.

He could not move his hands! Panic flared greater than ever. Breathing forgotten he concentrated on his hands, he had to move them, he had to warn his father.

Everything was beginning to grow hazy and he could no longer remember what it was that he needed to tell his father. It was important of that he was sure. But what was it?

He could only make small sounds; it was as if his body would no longer obey him. He heard small whimpering sounds and with a start realised it was he who was making the noise.

He tried to open his eyes, but that was beyond him. The burning pain seemed to recede and then it returned full force. It was as if he was on fire, every nerve ending screeching in pain. He did not think he could take much more, why was no one helping him?

Adar he needed his Ada.

What made Thranduil look up from his conversation with Elrond he would never be able to tell. Legolas had been sleeping peacefully, quiet against his pillows.

But know he was frowning, almost as if he was in pain. He made his way back to the bed. Gently he took the thin pale hand into his not wanting to waken him should he be sleeping and only dreaming.

He could feel the tension in Legolas right away. Fine tremors shook his son. "Hush, Legolas it is only a dream."

His calm voice seemed to have no effect. In fact it seemed to panic him even more. Legolas was breathing in short distressed pants, but when the small whimper's left the light blue tinged lips the King began to panic.

Elrond was by his side in an instant and the others stood, ready should they be needed.

One quick examination later and Elrond was sat on the bed his hand on Legolas forehead the other over his heart as he tried to bring the Prince back from where ever he was. It was not working and he could feel the Prince's panic and pain.

Elrond brought him self up at that. Legolas was in pain? He quickly felt for the thin wrist for the pulse point. There! It was pounding far to fast for his liking.

"Glorfindel, I need some Millern bark, now!"

Glorfindel did not pause to question his friend, when he spoke in those tones it was best to act first and ask later. It meant the situation was dire. It was also very rare to use this particular bark, especially on an Elf. Its primary use was to slow the heart. In all his years Glorfindel had never, ever seen it used on one of his kind. It had to mean that there was a problem with Legolas' heart.

He hurried to his friend's side with the bark and handed it over. All in the room watched as the Elf Lord crushed the bark between his fingers until it resembled a paste. Once happy with the consistency he gently opened the pale blue lips and rubbed the paste along the gum line.

He watched as the Prince's eyes moved beneath the eyelids in an almost agitated action. The whimpers had turned into inarticulate words, now.

Thranduil could only watch fear seeping from every single pore in his body. He found he could not take his eyes from those blue lips, he had never seen the likes of this before. It suddenly dawned on him, with help of the tense atmosphere that Legolas could very well die here.

As they all watched it became clear that Legolas was having trouble breathing, hence the panting between the senseless words. Elrond tried to sooth him, tried to help the Prince take short steady breaths. He had to admit before long, even if only to him self, that this was not working.

He was just about to ask Glorfindel for another herb, which he knew would help, when Legolas gave one shuddering whimper before going completely still.

No one dared move, let alone speak. Horror and shock was written all over the faces in the room. Estel found him self praying that his friend was still alive, yet he was frozen to the spot, unable to unwilling to move and end the uncertainty.

Little did he know that every one was feeling exactly as he was.

It was Elrond who finally moved a slightly shaking hand out to reach for the pale throat, unsure of what he would find at the pulse point.

He almost collapsed with relief when he found the still pounding pulse.

"He is alive." Three simple words, but they were the best words all in the room had heard in a long time. Elrond frowned then as he reached once more to feel the pulse. It was still way to fast for the healers liking.

This time he did not need to ask, Glorfindel was ready with the bark. Once again they all watched as he crushed it before administering it.

The next minute was the longest Thranduil could ever remember, and that was saying something considering everything his son and his friend's put them through.

Elrond's fingers did not move from the pale neck until the pulse was at a more settled rhythm.

"Ada, what was that all about?" Estel could not stop the quiver in his voice. This time he really had thought that his friend would not survive.

"I am as in the dark as you are, Estel we do need to find out the cause, though. This is not normal for an Elf."

They all watched in silence as he began another examination on the senseless Prince.

Glorfindel watched this with a comforting hand on the King. Thranduil looked almost as pale as his son, if that was at all possible.

"I will need to take some blood. His pupils are slightly dilated, but that could be down to the Millern Bark. I need to be sure." Elrond looked up as he said this.

Mealena had moved to collect the vials and the shortened yet sharp thorn that could be used to pierce the skin with. He handed these to Elrond with out hesitation. Even though he had treated Legolas for injuries in the past it was never easy. The Prince was almost a member of his family and he was a little too close to him, if truth be told.

Also and he had no qualms about admitting this, Elrond was the better healer, Mealena had spent his apprenticeship under the Lord of Rivendell. The other Elf knew thing's about healing that he him self was just beginning to learn

"Thank you." Elrond took the vial and needle and moved so that he could lift Legolas' left arm up, it would hurt less if he took the blood from this arm. The other was still too sore and infected to even contemplate using it.

Mealena held the pale arm steady as Elrond readied him self. It was not long before the small vial was filled with silvery red blood. Glorfindel had replaced Mealena and was putting pressure on the small wound to stop the bleeding.

"You can use my study, Elrond." Mealena straightened his robes.

"Thank you." Elrond turned to the others in the room. "We will be back as soon as we can, if I am needed come for me."

"Of course, Ada." Elladan had not needed to be told, but he could understand his need to drive home the point.

"Good." They turned to leave the chamber, but Elrond stopped just short of the door. "Oh and while I think of it keep back the bowl of soup, I may need to look at it."

Mithrandir had already claimed the bowl into his custody. "It will be here."

"Thank you, Mithrandir." With that parting shot the two Elves left the chamber.

Silence fell as the others settled in to wait once more. No one said a thing as Thranduil gently picked Legolas up and moved in behind him. As soon as he was settled the King cradled his son once more in his arms. Thanking the Valar once again that he had this chance for a while there he really had not thought he would be able to do this again.

"What do you think caused this?" Elrohir's voice was soft.

"I have no idea, but it looked as if Legolas was choking." Elladan answered his twin.

"For Ada to use the bark." Elrohir shivered.

"I know, but Legolas obviously needed it."

"Will you both please stop this? We will have no answers until Ada returns. Besides you are giving me a headache with constant questions." Estel could not bear to listen to the twins as they speculated. On what may have caused this.

"Sorry, Estel we are just worried. I happened so fast, one minute asleep and then…" Elladan could say no more.

"I know 'Dan, I know. I want answers too." Estel rubbed his eyes in fatigue. They seemed to be jumping from once crisis to another with Legolas at the moment.

"We will have them, never fear." They all winced at the cold promise in the King's voice. "If some one is responsible for this they will pay."

"Time will tell." They all turned to Mithrandir who stood by the fire the bowl of cold broth cradle led safely in his hands.

Mithrandir looked up. "Speculation gets us no where, Legolas is safe with us. Wait for the results of Elrond's tests before jumping to conclusions."

"You are right of course, Mithrandir. It would be far too easy to blame this on those who are innocent. I will wait. But mark my words if this is not a simple accident or unknown problem I will find those who did this and they will wish they had never been born." The steel in Thranduil's voice convinced them all and each one of them were pleased that the words were not meant for them.

What more could the others say?

While they waited they did the only thing they could, make sure that Legolas was warm and comfortable. Thranduil was pleased that they could at least do this as the fine tremors that wracked the thin frame of his son had become more pronounced.

They had just finished changing the hot bricks and stoking both fire and brazier when the door to the chamber opened once more.

Elrond and Mealena both entered the room looking grave and everyone felt their stomachs do another summersault at the sight.

The two ignored all the others but headed straight for the Maia by the fire.

"Has any one touched it?" Elrond did not beat about the bush.

"No, just me and I have held it all this time." Mithrandir raised his right eyebrow at the Elf Lord and despite the seriousness of the situation Elrond found him self wondering if his friend was trying to match his own eyebrow callisthenics. Others sure seemed to like to copy him.

"Good." Elrond reached to take the bowl from him.

"What have you found?" Thranduil watched all this from his place behind Legolas.

"A foreign substance that should not be there." Elrond held up his hand at the protests this news would undoubtedly bring. "We do not know where it came from. It is hard I know, but be patient, as soon as I know anything I will tell you. In the meantime Legolas needs to drink as much water as you can get in him. Only give him sustenance that you are positive has not been tampered with. I need to look at this soup."

He stopped at the bed on the way to the door and looked Legolas over. "Has there been any change?"

"No, nothing he is as you left him." Thranduil's eyes were wide with worry.

"That is good, no change is good. I will be back very soon." With that the two Elves made their way from the chamber.

Only ten minutes passed this time before the two hurried into the chamber once more. Not one word was said as the pair moved towards the herb table with a purpose. All watched with wonder as the two began to cut and shred herbs and roots with a purpose.

Soon they were by the bed with Elrond nearest to Legolas and Thranduil.

"Tip his head back slightly, we need to get this tea into him as soon as possible." Elrond waited impatiently for his wishes to be carried out.

Thranduil realised that this was not the moment to question his friend's orders. For that is what they were orders. He gently tilted Legolas' head back and opened the limp mouth.

It took them some time, but the eventually fed the entire goblet of tea to the Prince. Once they had finished they helped to settle him back against Thranduil's chest, it was obvious to all that Thranduil would not be moving any time soon. Not that Elrond could blame him.

"What did you find?" Thranduil with great tenderness brushed the golden hair from his son's face.

"A very mild poison, normally with a healthy Elf this would have caused no problem. But with Legolas in such a frail condition it could have caused great harm. I am glad that we were in the room with him at the time." Elrond had Legolas' wrist in his hand once more the thin tapered finger's feeling for the pulse once more.

"Why, what would have happened?" On second thought Thranduil was not sure that he really wanted to know.

"It is not often used and Mealena has never even seen it before. It targets the heart and lungs. It has been likened to feeling a thousand ants crawling under your skin. Then you can not breathe and each attempt makes it worse, hence his cyanosed lips. It also causes the heart to beat faster. He could well have died ."

"We need to find the ones who did this. Will there be any lasting effects?" Glorfindel asked what Thranduil could not.

"No, but the next few days will be even more uncomfortable for him. This will put his recovery back, I am afraid. His pulse is steadying out nicely. Who would have had access to the food?"

Thranduil looked a little easier at his words. "The kitchen staff and all who serve the food."

"We will need to speak with them. We need to find out who is behind this attempt." Elrond was happy at Legolas' improvement.

"Once more I have to thank you, Mellon-nin. What would I do without you here?" In fact Thranduil knew all to well what he would be doing. He would be grieving or sailing to the West already.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Elrond was just happy that the Prince was still here with them.

"I need to speak with the kitchen and serving staff, but I do not wish to leave Legolas." Thranduil really did not want to leave the chamber.

"I will find Galion he will know where they all are." Mealena once more left the chamber.

"We could talk to them in here. That may intimidate them somewhat, if they see what they have done." Estel sounded fierce. If he got his hands on those responsible.

"That is a good idea. We could all be here then." Elladan sounded as angry as his foster brother.

"I agree, we will talk to them here." Thranduil's voice was grim.

It was a second later that there was a knock on the door. Estel was nearest and he opened the door. An Elf he had never met before entered with a bow. He crossed to the bed and handed his King a piece of parchment.

"My Lord's. This arrived for you, my Liege by messenger they said it was urgent." The young Elf could not take his eyes off of the Prince as he lay in the bed. Rumours had been spread about the Realm and settlements as to what the Prince's illness was. He had not expected this, the Prince looked to be half dead!

"Thank you." The Elf left eager to tell all who would listen that the Prince was dieing.

Thranduil opened the missive and read it through his face paling as he continued, once he had finished the parchment fell to the floor with unhindered grace from bloodless fingers.

When Thranduil did not or could not answer Elrond picked the letter from the floor and what he read made him gasp.

To be continued.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You really are the best.

Replies to reviews:

Laer4572: Thank you! Shell does her own happy dance of her own.

Deana: Yes!!! I hope this one does as well. Poor Legolas as you say.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you, I'm glad you see why I am being slightly cagey with my answers. The kitchen is just the beginning. You are right to fear for Thranduil, but more will happen before that!

LishaChan: Too late!!!!

InterstellarHobbit: Uhm, sorry. Shell runs and hides at this!!!!

Moonyasha: Uhm, ok. Please keep her there for a while? I need the evil Elves for the plot. I promise she can have them as soon as I have finished with them, although there may not be much left for her. Thank you Bit. Can I ask who you are?

PopcornandGreenery: Thank you. That is one of the thing's I like the friendship and caring. I'm glad it is coming over the way I wanted. As you say EEK!! I think Thranduil would have been a wonderful father to raise such an exceptional Elf.

Well my friends, I will try and get the next chapter to you later today as a treat,

Love,

Shell


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, I am just playing. I will put them back as I found them, maybe.

This story is dedicated to my friend and beta, Katy. You are the greatest!

Chapter Seven

"Elrond?" Glorfindel had seen many things in his long years, but this was amazing. Never had he seen his friends this colour.

Thranduil was so white he thought he might faint, Glorfindel could only think that it was a good idea that he was already sitting, and he did not look as if he had the strength to stand of his own accord. Elrond was white, his lips in a thin line. Never had he seen this more than a few times.

"Elrond, what is it?" His friend had not reacted to his first query.

"This… this…" Elrond found he could not speak and instead he handed the parchment to his friend.

Glorfindel took it almost hesitantly, not sure he really wanted to know what it contained if it could reduce his friends to this.

He could only stare at his hands, they were shaking slightly. He looked up to find Elrond's eyes on him and the look in them… they were almost haunted and Thranduil. Well, Thranduil was hugging Legolas to him as if he was already lost to him.

He finally gathered the courage and opened the missive. Once he had finished he knew exactly why the other two had reacted to this in the way that they had. He passed it silently to Mithrandir, unable to speak.

He could see the twins and Estel looking puzzled at the elder Elves reaction. But he did not have the heart to tell them what he had just learnt of from the letter.

It does not take much to shock a Wizard and it is a rare sight indeed. But those in the chamber that was aware enough for it to register could only marvel half dazed at the sight of Mithrandir in a towering temper for the first time in their acquaintance.

"I swear, by the Valar that when we catch these… beings, they are not Elves to me, they will wish that they had never been born. I promise to you, Thranduil that I will aide you all I can in this. We will find them." Mithrandir could not believe what he had just read.

Estel looked at his brother's, they seemed as unsure of what was going on as he was. Elladan being nearest rescued the parchment from the Maia's fingers.

The three of them gathered around so that they could all read it. Estel felt the blood rush from his face as his heart seemed to be beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest.

Elladan closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them once more, hoping that he had just dreamed this. But the reality was there in his hands.

Elrohir chose the vocal route, for once not earning a telling off from his father for his language.

Estel made him self read the letter again.

__

Thranduil,

__

By the time you read this you will no doubt already have seen what has been done to your son.

It is a shame that an innocent has to be hurt, but we needed to get your attention.

I trust we have it now.

You may not remember the leader of our group, but we more than remember you. You betrayed us many moons ago; you probably have not even given it another thought.

We will say just this: Remember Polinias. We want our revenge and we want Mirkwood. You are not fit to rule this Realm and should have never ascended the throne.

You have one week to abdicate or your son will die. Do not think that we can not get to him. We can. The poison was just to show you that we can. Proof if you like.

You have two days to acknowledge to us your intentions. If we have no word, the Prince will suffer.

Oh, and Mithrandir. Your vile magic holds no sway here. Neither does Elrond's. You can not touch us and we will have our way.

Be thankful that your brood are not in our target sight… yet.

You have two days, Imposter.

The group who will get revenge.

"Who or what is Polinias?" Somehow Estel's voice was calm and steady.

_ It was Thranduil who broke the tense silence, much to the others surprise. His voice was low and cold and sent shivers down the spines of all who were there to witness it._

"Polinias was my father's closest friend. He was with us at the last battle of the Last Alliance. He was at my side when my father was killed. He went berserk I have never known an Elf loose control like that." Thranduil could only shake his head at the memory. "He took out twenty Orc within minutes, he was like a whirlwind. He only fell after one Orc cut through his legs. I killed that Orc." His tone was still icy cold.

"What happened then?" Elrohir's question was tentative, he did not wish to cause the Elf King further pain, but they needed to know why Legolas had been poisoned.

"Then, Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's finger and your father took him to destroy it in Mount Doom. The Orc army fled and were destroyed. I stayed with Polinias, his wounds were grievous and I did not expect him to live. But live he did and I was joyful." Thranduil's voice dropped slightly. "I still had a link to my father, or so I thought." His eyes once again hardened.

"What do you mean, or so you thought?" Estel could only ask, unsure of what the King meant.

"When we arrived back in Great Greenwood, as it was known then, he had changed. We had discovered on the journey home that his injuries would lead to lasting disability. The muscles in the back of his legs had been completely severed and he would never walk again." Thranduil turned to Elrond who nodded before taking up the story.

"Once everything was settled back in Imladris, Glorfindel and I travelled here to see if there was anything we could do. There was not after Polinias learnt that he would never regain his mobility he changed. Drastically." Elrond could still recall his horror at seeing the young Elf so hurt.

"He blamed firstly my father. He said that we should never have gone into battle that Men's wars had nothing to do with the Eldar. He went from loving friend to hatred in the drop of a coin. I will never forget the thing's he said about my father, never." He looked down at his son for a long minute until he was once more in control of his feelings. It still hurt even after all this time.

"After my coronation he some how started to believe that he was the true Heir to Great Greenwood. It caused much debate and hurt. He never was in line and he had no royal lineage. It never stopped him."

"I thought at the time, and I still do, that the injuries to his legs drove him mad. You could not speak any sense with him. He was the rightful King and not Thranduil." Elrond could only smile grimly at the shock on his son's faces.

"It all came to ahead two hundred and fifty years after the last battle. As these people do, he had gathered many supporters who literally hung on every word that he said. It was very sad that it had to end the way that it did."

"How did it end?" Elladan was as horrified as the others.

It was his father who answered, though. "He committed suicide. He gave one big meeting with his followers and he told them that I had driven him to this action by not taking his claim seriously. He told them to carry on his work until his son was finally able to take over the Crown. He slit his own wrists. His wife and son found him. He was only an Elfling at the time."

"Valar!" Was all that Elladan could say, the thought of finding anyone after they had done that did not bear thinking of.

"Yes, as you say." Thranduil gave a grim mirthless grin.

"What happened to his son?" Estel was thinking over what he had just heard.

"He and his mother left Mirkwood, they founded a colony somewhere in the north and we never heard from them again. One after another his followers joined them. I thought the whole matter had died along with Polinias. It seems I was wrong with that as well. How could they target Legolas? Look at him he is no threat to them!" Thranduil could not hide his frustration.

"Have there been any Elves return to Mirkwood?" Mithrandir had stayed silent through this, he already knew the story after all.

"I do not know. I would have to as Galion." Thranduil was reluctant to leave Legolas even with his old friend's.

Mealena saved him from worrying about that. "I will go and get him." He did not wait and he left the chamber before anyone could speak.

He returned soon after with a very worried looking Galion. "My Lord, there has been an attack against the Prince?"

"Yes, Galion and we have a good idea as to why. Tell us have there been any Elves returning to Mirkwood since I have been gone?" Thranduil smiled at his old friend. There were some who he would and did, trust with his life and Legolas as well.

"Yes, we have had five such groups. The Orc and Spider attacks have driven some of the outlying settlements into returning. From what I gathered the attacks have been particularly vicious with a lot of lives lost." Galion was watching Legolas with deep worry, he really did not like the young Elf's colour.

"That is ill news, indeed." Thranduil sighed, every day the darkness seemed to encroach on the forest that was his home. How he hated this that his people lived in a constant state of war. It would also mean that they would have to whittle the list down. "How big are the groups?"

"They all have numbered more than fifteen. They all looked to be very ill fed, as well." Galion tried to help as much as her could.

"Organise with Cook to make sure that each of them has enough to eat. I do not want any to loose out because of this darkness. Also make sure that they have somewhere to stay for the time being. Emergency Flet's should be easily erected." Thranduil stopped at the look on the twin's faces as well as mirrored on the Ranger's.

"What? What is it?" He looked down at Legolas for one minute sure that something was wrong. He was still unconscious.

"They could be behind this and you are going to treat them like honoured guests!" Elladan could not believe what he had heard.

"Elladan that is enough!" Elrond could not believe his son could act like that.

"It is alright, Elrond." Thranduil turned to the youngsters once more. "They are my people and we do not know they are all behind this. It could be just one or two. How could I let innocents suffer for a handful of Elves. No they will be treated civilly until I know otherwise."

"I agree with you, Thranduil." Mithrandir was proud of the King, even after all this he was still a good leader. One whom his father would be very proud of. The Maia knew that he was honoured to hold Thranduil as one of his friend's.

"Thank you, Mithrandir. Galion, I will need to speak with these groups, one at a time. We need to find these Elves. Also I need to talk with the kitchen staff as well; I need to know who was working this afternoon that could come into contact with the food prepared for Legolas." Thranduil knew he could leave Galion in charge of this.

"As you wish, my Lord." Galion bowed his eyes never once leaving Legolas. He had heard the messenger's gossip from earlier that afternoon. He had dismissed them as being fanciful, but now? Now he was not so sure.

He hurried from the chamber, praying that the Prince that they all loved would remain with them here on Middle Earth and not join his mother in Mandos Halls. Mirkwood would not survive another loss in the Royal family and he himself would suffer greatly, Legolas had always been like a nephew to him rather than a Prince.

Mealena watched as his other oldest friend left the room, he could understand the thoughts going through Galion's mind. He felt the same, when Legolas had collapsed for one long, long minute he thought he had lost his Godson. Even know Legolas was too limp and pallid for his liking and he was more than grateful that Elrond could and was taking care of Legolas in his stead.

As he watched from his corner Elrond moved back to Legolas' side and examined him once more.

Thranduil watched every movement that his friend had made; he had after all been scared very badly not long before.

Elrond smiled, trying to offer reassurance but he knew all too well how it felt to have a son who was so clearly ill. Between the four of them, both fathers' knew how that felt. They often came home with injuries of differing severity.

He gently lifted the limp wrist once more and counted the beat. He was silent a little too long for Thranduil's liking. "Well?"

"His pulse is still a little fast for my liking. I will need some more Millern Bark. " Glorfindel already had the bark ready and was rolling it to make a pulp. With a smile of thanks, albeit distracted he placed the mixture on the gum line, gently rubbing it in.

"Why are you putting it there?" Thranduil watched almost fascinated.

"There are more arteries and veins in the mouth, it has the most in the body. The important thing is that if you put either herbs ort bark in this area it works all the more faster. If we gave this to Legolas in a tea it would probably take thirty minutes or more to work, this way it is almost instantaneous."

"Oh, good thank you." Thranduil was pleased at the answer. If it meant that Legolas would get well, Elrond could do what he wanted.

"He should wake soon, I promise." Elrond placed his hand on the King's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mellon-nin, I once again need to thank you." Thranduil knew that he would never be able to thank Elrond enough for all that he had done for Legolas.

"So we wait?" Estel spoke once more from where he sat by the fire.

"Yes, now we wait. But it should not be long. Why do we not finish this game of Chess while we wait?" Elrond smiled at his youngest son.

Soon they were all quietly enjoying the game even as they surreptitiously watched the young Prince.

He still had not woken by the time night fell and Thranduil could not help but worry. Elrond talked him into taking some rest, saying that he would stay with Legolas while he slept.

It did not take him long to fall asleep. Elrond had after all slipped some herbs into the wine that he had given him.

It was just passed midnight that Elladan realised he was hungry. Elrohir quickly agreed and Elrond watched with amusement as they left the chamber to head to the kitchen, Estel order to bring some food for him ringing in their ears.

They quickly made their way down the corridors towards the kitchen, each had been here so often that they knew the way without thinking. So intent were they on being silent and not alerting the Cook, who they knew would come after them if they woke him, that they were unaware that they were being watched. Elladan went for the cold room to see what meats there was and Elrohir stayed by the door watching out in case they were seen. This was an old game that they played with the cook.

A sharp blow to his head sent Elrohir to the ground, blood spilling quickly from the wound. He did not make a sound.

Silence fell.

It was broken by Elladan calling out to his brother. "Ro? Come here I need some help to carry this back. Ro?"

When he got no joy he came out into the main chamber, looking for his brother. A blow caught him from behind and sent him to his knees, but did not knock him out. He looked up hazily, the blow had stunned him. A face came into view and he managed to get his mouth to work. "You!"

"Me." Another blow sent Elladan onto the floor unconscious. The Elf stood back pleased with his work. He left Elrohir where he was lying in his own pool of blood a piece of parchment laid near his right hand

Elladan he picked up and swinging him over his shoulder he left the room. Thing's had gone exactly to plan.

To be continued.

Thank you once again to all my kind reviewers.

Replies to reviews:

InterstellarHobbit: Poor Legolas indeed and not just Legolas! I can't guarantee either two heads or Mumakil, but they will not be happy campers later on. That is all I will say.

Shadowfaxgal7: Thank you, I am glad that it comes over the way that I want it to. Here is more, I hope that you like the ending!

LishaChan: here you are you can read it yourself.

Laer4572: Thank you, I hope this isn't too long a wait?

Iccle fairy: I know, I get cramp in my neck sometimes, not fun! Uhm. Maybe I should just go and hide?

IcyPanther: Thank you. That sounds painful though.

Barbara Kennedy: Uhm, Yes. Well almost. I can't say. Damn! I have to stay silent, but it is not all as you said.

Moonyasha: Hi, Bit! I hope she calms down enough to read this chapter. Let me know what she thinks?

Coolio02: Thank you and yes, very close call.

Darker than Night reviews: I hope you all get these.

Crystalcave: Thank you!

Until tomorrow everyone.

Love Shell


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I would love them to be.

I owe one big thank you to Katy, my wonderful friend and beta.

Please see author note at the end. Thank you

Chapter Eight

Legolas' chamber was calm and peaceful. Elrond was with Mealena in the corner chopping herbs and roots while discussing the latest herb finds. The Elf Lord would readily admit that this was one part of his job that he loved, to share knowledge with another healer.

Glorfindel and Estel were currently engaged in a very closely fought game of chess that they were both enjoying greatly.

Mithrandir though, was sat by the crackling fire, gazing off into space, lost to thought. His pipe was cold and unlit in his hand, although he puffed at it absent minded. How he wished he could light his old friend it did help him to think more clearly. There was something about the note that Thranduil had received that disturbed him and he did not know yet just what it was.

Thranduil was lying on the bed next to Legolas still sleeping off the drugs that Elrond had slipped into his tea. Legolas was still unconscious; his skin tone was still a bluish grey that matched with the lingering cyanosis around his lips.

No one noted just how long the twins had been gone and probably would not have noticed for a while, if it had not been for Estel's stomach letting out a mighty great rumble.

He was embarrassed as everyone awake in the room laughed at this, blushing brightly.

"Should the twins have been back by now?" Estel tried to take the spotlight off of him self. Know that he thought about it, they had been gone a while. They were probably trying to eat as much as they could for themselves before returning to the chamber.

"Hmm, may hap we should go and relinquish them of your food, Estel." There was a real twinkle in the Istar's eyes as he looked at the young human. They all knew all too well how hungry he could become.

Elrond's right eye began its acrobatics once more as he turned to his old friend.

"Do not encourage him; he is incorrigible as it is. As for the twin's, they must be trying to eat more before they get him and deprive this poor, starving human. What can I do with them all?" Elrond tried to look serious but it was nigh impossible with Estel's look of outraged indignation. But what finished him was Glorfindel's snort of very un-Elf like laughter. Mealena was trying to be diplomatic and hide his mirth, his brown eyes gave him away, they were twinkling madly and Estel could see that he was biting the inside of his cheeks.

Within minutes, much to Estel's bemused frustration both Elves and Maia were laughing, very much at his expense.

"I am not incorrigible, that is the twin's. You get us muddled up every time!" That only set the three off more as they looked at Estel.

"Forget it! I am going to go and find some food before the two of them lay waste to the kitchen's and leave us no food what so ever." Estel threw his hands up, secretly pleased that everyone in the room who could were smiling, it was nice to see.

Mithrandir stood and replaced his pipe into its safe place in his staff. "I will join you, I find myself in need of sustenance as well. Can we bring you back anything?" he turned to the still madly grinning pair.

"Nay, I am fine, Glorfindel?" The Balrog Slayer waved them off, still laughing.

The door had just closed behind them when low groans from behind them, made them swiftly turn.

They were just in time to see two very blood shot blue eyes blinking open. Elrond moved swiftly to the Princes' side.

"Easy, Legolas just get your bearings." Mealena was there with a glass of fresh cool water. Between them they helped him sit up and Elrond held the glass to his mouth. He watched relieved when Legolas took the fluid with no difficulties.

Once he had finished they helped to get Legolas comfortable with pillows supporting him. They stood back and looked at him critically.

If Legolas had not been feeling so awful he would have been uneasy at the three worried looks that he was currently receiving. As it was his attention was caught by the sight of his father asleep on the bed next to him. He looked up quickly, blinking as his vision blurred.

"He is asleep." One blue eye rose at that. "It is just my trusty tea at work." Elrond winked at the Prince before smiling outright at the dawning comprehension in Legolas' eyes.

"H… he w… will n… not b… be h… happy." Legolas was looking at him with undisguised awe.

"I can and will deal with that eventuality. More tea may be the answer." Elrond winked at the stunned Prince who could not help but laugh weakly.

"How do you feel?" He sat next to the Prince on his bed, watching him closely.

"B… Bad, w… what h… happened?" The confusion was clear to see.

"What do you remember?" Elrond asked noticing the others had joined him and were flanking him.

"S… soup. S… soup w… was b… bad." Legolas frowned trying to recall. He remembered the burning, the feeling of suffocating.

"Yes, Legolas the soup was bad." Elrond gave a small smile at the description, it was amazingly apt. "The soup had been tampered with; you have been treated and are well. It just gave both you and everyone here a very bad shock." Elrond would have to say that that was the understatement of his life. He would never forget that minute when Legolas had gone slack in his arms. His own fear mirrored on every face in the chamber.

"T… tam… tampw…" Legolas closed his eyes in frustration both at the pain that was blossoming just behind his eyes and the fact that he really, really could not say the word as he knew he was able to.

"Yes, Legolas it was tampered with, we have no idea who did this or why." It was not his place to explain to the Prince what had happened in the past, he was thankful that it was in fact Thranduil's right to do that.

"O… oh." Legolas could not help but wince at the Elves grouped in front of him, it was the only way he could keep his eyes from blurring.

"Do you have a headache again, Legolas?" Elrond had not missed the tell tale signs, he had become very used to this over the last few weeks. Mealena was already moving to make the tea using the fresh herbs and roots that they had prepared earlier.

"Y… yes, b… bad. D… dif d… difwi." Legolas could only sigh, what the Valor was wrong with him?

"I am sorry, Legolas I did not get that." Elrond was frowning once more, Legolas had not been having this much trouble with his speech before.

"C… Can n… not s… say I…it." Legolas felt as if he could scream, he hated this.

"I understand it will become easier. I will not leave you like this." Elrond brushed the tangled stray hair from the pallid, grey face. Legolas had been ill and injured for far too long.

"H… Hawo…. T… thank y… you." The truth of those words was there for all to see.

"You have no need to thank me." Elrond took the tea from Mealena. This time it was Glorfindel who helped him aid Legolas. Elrond noted with a sharp thrill of worry that Legolas, proud mighty Legolas who would never admit to needing help, did not even try to object. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He could feel it.

He had just opened his mouth to speak the words when the door to the chamber flew open with a bang. It even woke Thranduil.

It was Estel and he looked frantic. His hands were covered in something that looked incredibly like silvery blood.

"Ada, we need help." Estel was panting, his heart thudding after his race from the kitchen. "Elrohir… you have to come!" He did not even notice that his best friend was awake. All he could think of was the sight of Elrohir lying in a pool of his own blood.

Elrond did not even get chance to try to speak because Estel was literally pulling him from the bed. Mealena though seemed to realise that something was badly wrong and he grabbed his herb bag from the side of the wall and hurried to Elrond.

"Come, my Lord we can sort this out between us."

"I will stay with Legolas. Glorfindel, you go and help too. If Elrohir is involved in all likelihood Elladan is nearby too." There was command in Thranduil's voice and to his secret amusement, not one of them objected to it but just gave a nod and left the room.

Soon there was just Legolas and Thranduil left in the chamber and the King gave a small start as Legolas' shaky hand touched his arm. It was then that he realised his son was awake.

"Ion-nin, I was so scared! Please never do that to me again. I love you so much, Legolas." There were tears in his eyes as he hugged his son to him.

Neither Estel nor Mithrandir spoke as they made their way through the deserted Palace towards the kitchens. Both of them expected to meet the grinning twins at any moment. In fact Estel would not put it past them to try and pull a prank even at this time of the night. He knew his brothers and they would think this was the perfect time.

They both began to grow worried as they reached the large cavernous chamber that housed the main kitchen. It appeared to be empty.

Or at least that was what they thought until Estel tripped over the prone body on the floor. He somehow managed to catch him self. Mithrandir was immediately on the floor beside the fallen Elf.

Elrohir was on his stomach his left arm tucked underneath him. His right arm was stretched out before him. Blood, both fresh and congealed, was pooled around his head. Mithrandir reached for the pale neck, searching for a pulse.

He sat back with a small sigh. Watching as Estel brushed the dark hair away from the still face. They could both see the spreading bruises over the porcelain skin. His hand came away covered in fresh blood.

"Go; get your father, Estel I will stay with Elrohir. You can move faster than I can." For one minute he thought Estel was going to argue before his senses returned to him and with one stricken look at Elrohir he ran from the room.

Mithrandir removed his outer tunic to lay over Elrohir and as he was sitting back he took notice of the white parchment that lay in Elrohir's hand.

He gently removed it noting Elrond's name written on the front. He put it in his pocket for safe keeping, unsure as to why Elrohir would have it in his hand. It was then that he realised there was another who was still missing. He stood and searched the room for Elladan. He noticed the patch of blood that was near to Elrohir but was also isolated from him.

He was still frowning when he heard the sound of running feet, a great many feet. He reached for Glamdring only to stop when he heard Estel calling his name. They all knew the old wizard well and none wanted to be on the end of his well thrown sword.

Soon Estel, Elrond, Glorfindel and Mealena were in the chamber with him. Elrond immediately made his way to Elrohir side. Worry written plainly on his face.

"His pulse is nice and steady. Is Elladan nearby?" He gently brushed the hair from Elrohir's face, noting the deep bruising and also the long jagged cut that still oozed steadily from his head.

"He is not here. There is more blood over there but I can find no other trace of him." Mithrandir was watching Elrond as he quickly examined his son.

"Help me turn him over, I think he has just been knocked out, but I need to check his pupil reactions." Glorfindel helped him to turn Elrohir. They stopped as Elrohir moaned beneath his breath at the treatment. They waited until he settled once more.

His face was caked with both congealed and wet blood, giving him a horrific look. His eyes were also closed. Elrond gently pulled one eyelid back watching as the pupil contracted and the returned to their normal size. He swiftly followed this with his other eye. Then he gently, very gently palpated his sons head. Relieved when he found no movement.

He sat back. "He has a concussion, but it is only minor. He was hit with some force though. We need to move him out of here." They all helped and it was not long before Elrohir was being carried into Legolas' chamber. Not one word was spoken as he was gently placed next to the sleeping Prince.

"Where is Elladan? " Thranduil asked with confusion.

"We know not. The kitchen was empty apart from Elrohir." Glorfindel sounded angry and Thranduil reflected that he had every right to be. He him self was fuming, how dare they attack his friends. When he found them they would pay, that he promised him self.

"I found this." Mithrandir held out the parchment to Elrond.

The Elf Lord took it with surprise. He opened it and his anger rose. How dare they!

"Elrond?" Glorfindel's voice was soft with worry. Elrond handed him the letter.

They all watched as he read it allowed.

__

Elrond,

__

We did not say that your brood would be safe for long. It is a pity it was not the Adan in the kitchen. That would have hurt the poor Prince even more.

We are serious with our demands, make no doubt about that.

We have your son, he is safe enough for know. That will last for only a while, and then it will become interesting.

If you do not want your son to be sent back to you bit by bit encourage Thranduil to abdicate.

We will be in touch very soon.

Thranduil sighed before looking at his friend. "I am sorry, Mellon-nin. I can not let them harm Elladan; I will make sure he is brought safely back to you." The King stood and made his way to the chamber door.

"What are you going to do?" Elrond thought he knew, but he hoped he was wrong.

"I am going to concede to their wishes."

A chorus of "No!" Echoed in the chamber.

Thranduil turned his face looking suddenly old and worn. "What else can I do when they attack my guests? I can not let them harm Elladan."

"Thranduil if you give into them now, all your work will have been for nothing. Do you want Mirkwood to be completely taken by the shadow? Only you and Legolas are halting it. Without you it wins. Elladan would not want that. I would not want that. You can not abdicate, I will not let you."

"What do I do?" Thranduil looked and sounded beaten.

"We plan, Mellon-nin. We watch and wait while we plan. They will make a wrong move and when they do we will be waiting." Elrond kept his voice steady and firm. As much as his heart cried out to Elladan he firmly believed what he had just said to his friend.

"We will be with you every step of the way." Glorfindel was standing there with them. The promise of retribution written firmly on his features.

"They will regret the day that they decided they wanted Mirkwood. We will make them pay for crimes that they have committed." Mithrandir's words were punctuated with a thud from his staff and Mealena watching from where he cleaning the gore from Elrohir's face actually felt sorry for the poor misguided creatures who had decided to cross this formidable set of friends.

"What do we do first?" Thranduil closed the chamber door and had crossed back to the bed. Guilt and worry telegraphed in every move.

"The first thing we do is this, we wait for Elrohir to waken he may have seen his attackers." Elrond was watching the other healer work with pride; he had taught the other well. "In the morning I want to speak with the cook. I want none of our food to come from the kitchen. We can not take the risk that it could be tampered with once more."

"I agree. It is likely that as the time goes on we will all become targets." Mithrandir was warming his hands over the fire. Legolas and Elrohir especially as they have already been attacked. Thranduil and you Elrond, as you are an old friend of long standing." the twinkle appeared for a short moment as he looked at the two Elves. "You are also one of Legolas' long term defenders. They may target you for that alone."

"Great, not only does he bring his troubles to Rivendell but he drags us into them here in Mirkwood." Elrond grumbled under his breath. They all knew he did not mean it; they would all do what ever they could for the Prince.

"Yes, I could see him dragging you screaming and crying behind him, Elrond." Thranduil's voice held just the right shade of dryness. The wide smile from Elrond was his reward.

"Estel should also be in that number. They have intimated that they were after him as well." Glorfindel's voice was a near growl.

"That would be wise; we can not let any of you to fall into their hands." Mithrandir was once more reading both of the notes again.

"I want to know where our food is prepared and I want to make sure that no one can get to the food. Legolas can not take another attack like the last time; his body is too weak at present." Elrond could not help but worry about the Prince.

"I will make sure that can be arranged. I will also make sure that not one of us leaves these chambers without a guard and they will be of my own personal guards." Thranduil could at least make sure of that. His guards had been with him for centuries and were the crème de al crème of Mirkwood's warriors.

"Good. It may be wise to speak with the guards and keep them on the look out for anything unusual." Glorfindel did not look particularly pleased with the thought of having a guard and would have been out spoken on this particular requirement. But he caught sight of Elrond's face and promptly changed his mind.

"That is also a wise idea. We all need to get some sleep. As I have already had some." Thranduil glowered at Elrond who had the grace to look ashamed. "I will look after Legolas and Elrohir."

It was quickly agreed, but before Elrond would try to get some sleep, he insisted on making some of the tea in case Legolas needed it. No one really wanted to leave the room, so Thranduil made certain that palettes were brought into Legolas' chamber and set up for them. It did not take long before every one of them was asleep and Thranduil took his place by Legolas' side.

Elrohir woke just after dawn, he was confused and then very worried about Elladan after Thranduil had very gently told him of his brothers abduction.

Elrohir had then fallen silent as he lay there trying to understand what had happened. He tried to reach down inside of him, to feel for the spark that was his brother. The part of him that told him that he was not alone in this world.

It always felt good to know that the spark that they shared was there. He searched and searched within him but all he could find was a dark empty space.

To be continued

I have to apologise to you all for the lateness of this post. We had a major scare on Monday that was not cleared up until yesterday.

As you all know my husband, Nick works out of England and is currently based in Kuala Lumpur. The last time I spoke with him was last Thursday before he flew to Bangkok for this week. His mobile/cell phone will not work there so we are out of communication. It is hard as we normally mail/talk quite a few times during the morning.

His Mother was contacted on Monday from someone in his firm who said there was a major problem. Needless to say she panicked. Apparently Nick had gone missing and no one could find him. There were fears that he may have been kidnapped. To make matters worse this person did not leave a name nor number.

I tried to tell Mum, all the time scared witless, that there had in all probability it was a mistake. I contacted human resources at IBM and they have investigated this.

It came to light that the lady who contacted Mum was from Nick's old project in Tokyo who did not have his new mobile number. She was trying to get his new number. I could kill her, quite frankly as she gave us a real scare.

While all this was happening Nick was safe and well all the time.

Suffice to say I have not been able to concentrate. I hope this more than makes up for the wait.

I would like to thank Katy. She has kept me sane and not falling to pieces during this wait.

Thank you to all my reviewers, you are the best.

Replies to reviews.

Jopru: You will have to wait and see who you is, I'm afraid.

Shadowfaxgal7: Yep, poor twin's. Thank you!

Boppy: Thank you and never fear I have been bitten by the writing bug so lots more to come!

PopcornandGrennery: LOL. Ok, let me ask you a question, Do you want the torment to end?

IcyPanther: Yep, poor, poor twin's. Read on and find out.

LishaChan: Read on and find out…

Moonyasha: Hi Bit! Waves madly. I hope that Moonyasha is alright and not too disturbed the long wait. I think this is the longest I have gone without updating. Has she been in the cupboard all this time? I'm glad you both liked the chapter.

Melwa Elena: You will have to read on and find out. Rotten aren't I? Here is your update.

DeepBlueSomething: Thank you. Wow a marathon reader like me! I am so glad that you like them! Here is your update; I hope he edge of the seat isn't too uncomfortable.

Barbara Kennedy: I love hearing your views; I just may not be able to answer them. Please continue? Oh yes and more ahead of him I think. For all of them!

CelticPuzzlegrl: LOL!! Thank you. Here is your update, at your command! I like being evil, I can only do it in my stories!!!!

Coolio02: thank you! Here's your update!

Replies to Darker than Night:

Crystalcave: Thank you for your kind reviews. I am so glad that you and everyone else likes this story. I was really nervous about posting and would not have done if not for my beta nagging me! I'm glad you found the medical information readable also; it only seemed fair to explain what was going on!!!

I look forward to hearing from you over Tomorrows Destiny.

Well until next time.

Love,

Shell


	9. 9

Disclaimer: They are not mine; they belong to the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkein.

Thank you to Katy.

Chapter Nine

Thranduil could see that the younger twin was becoming more distressed by the minute. He did not truly know what was going on with Elrohir and he did not really know what to do. He made for the pallet that Elrond was sleeping on.

"Elrond, Elrohir needs you, he is very upset about Elladan." He gently shook his friend.

Elrond was awake within seconds at his friend's words. He rose and silently made his way over to the bed. He took in his son's distress within moments. And he was soon hugging Elrohir as he tried to find out what was wrong. He was dimly aware that although the others in the room remained sleeping Glorfindel had also joined them.

"I cannot hear him, Ada Elladan is gone. I am so empty." Elrond had never seen his son this upset. Tears were running unheeded down his cheeks.

"Shush, it will be fine. You will see it may just be he is deeply unconscious. Elladan will be alright." As Elrond said this, he could only pray that he was right. He knew all too well the deep bonds that twins have. He was a twin him self after all.

"But it is empty, Ada. Where Elladan is normally it is empty." Elrohir's cries were getting louder and at Elrond's nod Glorfindel made for the temporary herb table and began to mix a tea that would both calm Elrohir down and help him to rest.

Elrond helped him to drink it; the reaction to his twins feeling of loss left Elrohir's hands shaking too much. Soon he was resting his head on his father's shoulder calm once more. It did not take long before he was asleep.

Elrond, though, would not let him go. If Elladan was truly lost to them then he would loose Elrohir as well. They were too close for it to be any other way. Legolas would also be affected; they had been friends for Millennia after all.

Silence fell once more. It was broken by Thranduil. "Is he alright?"

"For the moment, we need to find Elladan soon, though or I fear for Elrohir." Saying that Elrond took a deep breath and closing his eyes reached for the bond that he had with his two sons'. Elrohir's he found straight away. It was vibrant, flowing and full of the essence that was Elrohir. Elrond had to smile despite him self. This was his son, so full of life and wonder.

Then he reached for Elladan. It was at first how Elrohir had identified it. Instead of the matching thread that intertwined the twins, there was a big black void, so deep and so all consuming that it took his breath away. He felt his whole being shudder and then… And then…

Then right down deep into the darkness was a tiny glint of light. It was so small that if he had not been keeping careful watch he would have missed it. He 'dove' towards it, shutting out the darkness that surrounded the spark of life. The nearer he got to it the lighter his heart grew.

It was Elladan, weak yes, but he was still alive. As he closed in on the weak glimmer, he tried to pour some of his strength into his son. The light flared and grew with the contact and just as Elrond had to draw back, he knew his son while not safe, was still with them.

As he came back to him self he realised that Glorfindel was holding him up. The two Elves that had been with him were watching him with concern.

He gave a weak smile to try and reassure them. "He is still alive, I can feel him. Elladan is weak, but I have given him some of my strength." He raised a shaky hand to his face.

"No wonder you are so shaken. I'll make you some tea that will help." Glorfindel frowned down at his friend before moving off. Thranduil took his place, smiling at him with relief.

"That is good news, Elrond I know it must be a big relief for you." He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, it is. They do like to scare us like this, do they not?" He smiled fondly down at his son.

"Yes, but imagine how boring it would be without them!" Thranduil could not help but tease. He could fully identify with Elrond's feelings. "Will Elrohir be alright?"

Thranduil gently took Elrohir from Elrond's arms as Glorfindel handed him the hot sweet tea that he had made.

"Yes, once he wakens and find's that Elladan is still with him, he will be fine." Elrond sighed as he drank the warm and welcome fluid. "How is Legolas?" He turned to look at the still sleeping Prince.

"He has not stirred. He seems to be resting well." Thranduil could not hide his worry. He had honestly thought that once Legolas was back in Mirkwood he would be well, that his injury would heal quickly. Even when he realised that Legolas would not recover in an instant as he thought, he did not think it would take as long as it would appear. He knew now that this was wrong, it was going to take his son a long time to heal.

Elrond made his way to the other side of the bed as Thranduil gently settled Elrohir back onto the bed. Elrond stopped beside the bed and Thranduil joined him as they looked own at the sleeping Prince.

It was immediately obvious to him that while Legolas was sleeping, it was not a peaceful sleep. Far from it, he was shivering underneath the mound of blankets. No longer the fine trembles of earlier, these were really hard shakes and Elrond had to wonder why they had not noticed this before.

Legolas' face was also pulled back into a slight grimace, his burrow deeply furrowed. Elrond reached out and gently took the thin wrist into his own much larger hand.

Thranduil had to look away from the sight. He had never in all of his years thought of his son as delicate and weak. But that was how it looked at this moment. Legolas' wrist looked so thin that it would not take much to snap it. That thought alone made him feel nauseous.

Glorfindel watched as Elrond counted the beats beneath his fingers. Gently Elrond returned the shaking hand back under the blankets, making sure that it was fully covered.

"Glorfindel, can you make a plain tea? Legolas is far too cold. Thranduil could you see to…"

His friend was gone from his side and he turned to find the King stoking the brazier that stood at the end of the bed. He had to smile; it was almost as if at times the three long term friend's could read each others mind. This was just what he had wanted Thranduil to do.

Once Thranduil had finished with the brazier he made his way over to the wide fireplace and began the job of banking that up so that there was enough fuel to last the remainder of the night. They would need to have the stocks of wood replenished in the morning.

When he had finished he made his way back to the bed and Legolas. It did not take long before he was sitting with his back against the carved bed head, his son once more cradled in his arms.

He stayed like this until Elrond approached them with the tea. Glorfindel was once more re-wrapping the hot bricks prior to changing them, so Thranduil and Elrond gently fed Legolas the tea. Both of them felt their worry grow as Legolas continued to lie still, showing no sign that he was aware of what was being done to him.

"Elrond, should he?" Thranduil broke off at Elrond's shake.

"Later, we need to get this into him first. We will talk in a while." He looked up as Glorfindel pulled the covers up from Legolas' legs and removed the cold bricks and replaced them with the fresh ones.

When the tea was finished Thranduil settled Legolas back down on the bed and covered him before making his way with the two other Elves to talk about what Elrond had found.

"What is it?" There was trepidation in the King's voice as he looked at his worried face.

"His pulse is still far too high for my liking. If it is the same in the morning I will give him some more of the herb. Legolas is in pain, that much is obvious, but I cannot give him any more herbs for the time being. As soon as I dare I will administer them." He looked up at his old friend and continued. "I will take another look in the morning; I want him to be awake for this. I need to gauge what is going on here and I need to see his reactions."

"It is bad?" Thranduil's voice was soft as he gazed at his son across the room. Could it be that after all that had happened he would still loose his cherished son?

"Yes, but hopefully we can put a stop to this. Legolas is going to need even more support from us I fear." Elrond could not stop the sigh as he tiredly pinched his nose.

"He will have it." Five voices spoke at once causing three to jump. They had not realised that Estel and Mithrandir were awake.

"He will need it." Elrond's voice was grim.

"We need more rest, Thranduil try and get some sleep; I will look after Legolas and Elrohir." Glorfindel's voice brokered no argument. "As for the rest of you, back to be."

The night following that was relatively quiet.

The morning was grey and dismal. A light misting of rain fell, the king of rain that completely saturates anything and everything that it falls upon. The forest around the palace was still and silent. It was the kind of day when not even Elves liked to be abroad and they in turn were warm in their Flet's.

Inside Mirkwood's palace the residents began to stir. Down in the kitchen Simnella was baking the bread that would be used for the forthcoming day. Porridge was already bubbling in its pan. Kitchen staff hurried around to complete their tasks before the morning meal was called.

Outside the unfortunate few who had to stand guard at all of the entrances to the palace were making the change over and their soaked predecessors made their way to their own homes to dry themselves and have some rest.

Inside much the same was happening at the door of the Prince's chamber. Inside activity could be heard as the occupants made themselves ready for the day.

Thranduil and Elrond left the chamber so that they could speak with Simnella about the provisions that they would need for the forthcoming days. Simnella came up with a surprisingly good idea and leaving his most senior cook to finish the preparation of the morning meal, he gathered all that he felt he may need and followed the two Lord's to his Prince's chamber.

For the duration of this threat Simnella would be cooking all the food that would be needed. If he had to use the large kitchen then he would have a couple of guards with him and one on the door to make sure that the food could not be tampered with.

Thranduil was pleased with this arrangement and soon he was back with his still sleeping son, watching as Simnella prepared their morning meal for them. He smiled at the humming Elf as he prepared the thin porridge for Legolas before giving it to Elrond so that he could add the vitamins and minerals that the Prince needed.

Waking Legolas up was another matter altogether. No matter how hard Thranduil shook he Legolas stayed stubbornly unresponsive. He threw a worried look at Elrond and the other elf quickly made it to his side.

"What is wrong?" Every head in the room, even Elrohir's whose head was thumping with the after effect of the blow to his head, looked up at the quiet words.

"I cannot wake him up." Thranduil's voice revealed just how close to panic he was. It was a rare thing to behold.

"Let me try." And try Elrond did, with little success. The entire room seemed to hold its breath as they watched; Finally Elrond did the only thing that was left to him. He hated doing it as this was the one area of an Elf's body that was the most sensitive. He reached and took one of the Prince's elegant pointed ears between his index finger and thumb. Taking a deep breath he squeezed the fleshy part and waited for a reaction.

Nothing happened.

He repeated his actions, this time he got a low moan in response and Legolas' brow furrowed even more.

"Come, Legolas it is time for you to waken." Elrond kept his voice light and calm.

Slowly the bruised looking eyelids slid open revealing confused blue eyes.

"You are doing well. It is morning and you need to have something to eat." Elrond smiled down at him.

"N… No."

"Legolas you need to eat." Elrond frowned him self now.

"N… No. N… not h… hug…" Legolas frowned as he heard the last word.

"I will not argue with you, Legolas but you are going to eat at least some of this porridge." Elrond's voice was firm and brokered no arguing.

"N… No." The old stubborn look crossed Legolas face. A look they had not seen for some time.

"Ion-nin, you have got to eat. Let me help you." Thranduil took the bowl from Elrond and sat beside his son. Lifting the partially filled spoon he put it to the pouting mouth. He received a glare for his pains.

"Legolas." The tone was low and held a deep warning in the words.

Legolas reluctantly opened his mouth and his father smiled at him with relief. That was why he did not expect what happened next.

Legolas lifted his badly shaking arm and caught hold of the bowl and before Thranduil could stop him he threw it across the room. It held little velocity as Legolas was far too weak. It just happened that at that minute Estel was coming back into the chamber having just used the bath chamber.

The bowl of porridge landing squarely on his front. He could only gape as the bowl fell to the floor with a clang. Porridge dripped slowly to the floor.

Surprise stilled them all and then Thranduil turned to his son, furious at his behaviour. "Legolas that was uncalled for. I am disgusted with you. What on Arda made you do such a thing?" Furious icy blue eyes met with equally furious icy blue ones.

"N… No."

"You will apologise to Estel, this instant."

"N… No."

"Legolas, what on Middle Earth has gotten into you?!" As angry as he was, Thranduil knew that this was not his son he knew so well acting like this. His thought's turned to the conversation with Elrond weeks before when his friend had warned him that Legolas would have little control over his emotions because of the head injury. Could this be the cause of this?

"B… Bad."

"Legolas, Simnella prepared this for you with all of us watching him. It is not bad." Thranduil tried to keep a hold on his legendary temper.

"B… Bad."

Elrond was frowning as he watched this little drama play out, even if he did want to laugh at the sight of his youngest wearing the porridge, shock and amazement written over his features as he stared at the Prince.

The Elf Lord stood and made his way to the stunned cook's side; he had never seen his Prince act like this and was too stunned to do anything.

"Simnella, did you use all of the porridge?" That caught Thranduil's attention.

"A little is left. Let me get it for you." The Elf made his way back to the fire and filled a bowl with what was left of the porridge. He handed it to Elrond.

Elrond accepted it and raised it to his nose and took a sniff, the bitter smell flooded his senses. He quickly pulled away from the bowl. From a short distance there was no smell, but up close.

"Elrond?"

"It has been tampered with." he handed the bowl to Thranduil who sniffed it tentatively before drawing back in shock.

"But how?" Simnella's distress was all too obvious.

"What did you use?" Elrond knew the cook was not to blame, he could tell by looking at him that his distress was genuine.

"Fresh milk that was gathered this morning, oats that we always stock and then honey as the Prince likes his porridge sweet."

"Show me." Elrond followed as they made their way to the small table that now housed Simnella's provisions.

Thranduil closed his eyes, if it had been for him, Legolas would have consumed the food. Then what would have happened?

"I am sorry, Ion-nin I should have realised." His reply was a weak squeeze of his hand.

They both watched as Elrond sniffed the ingredients. The milk and oats were quickly passed over. The jar of honey how ever was not. One sniff made Elrond suspicious but the sweet smell masked the other more acrid smell. There was only one thing for it. He looked to Glorfindel.

"Please ready some Millern Bark, I will need to taste this to be completely sure that this is the culprit."

Glorfindel did so and once the bark was prepared and ready, Elrond took a small drop of the honey. For a few minutes nothing happened and then it began. Without hesitation he took the Bark and rubbed it into his own gum line.

"It is the honey. Who ever is behind this doctored the honey. The smell would have been slightly overpowered by the honey." Once the bark had done its job Elrond rinsed his mouth out.

"Who would have access to Legolas' honey?" Thranduil turned to Simnella.

"Any who comes into the kitchens, my Lord. It would be easy. I will have the honey removed and destroyed."

"Thank you, do you have any that is unhampered with?" Thranduil smiled at him, relief that Legolas was alright winning over his previous anger at his son.

"I do not know, Sire but with Lord Elrond's help we may be able to find that out." So it was that the cook left the room to carry out this action, returning with three jars of the condiment.

Luckily none of them had been tampered with and they were set aside for use with Legolas' morning meal. Without a word Simnella began to prepare the Prince some more porridge, under the watchful eyes of all apart from Estel who had left to clean up once more.

The first thing he was aware of was that he was cold. Cold and sore. His head was thumping and he felt very nauseous. He tried to raise and arm to rub his eyes only to find that he could not. He tried to open his eyes and found that he was blindfolded.

Fear coursed through him as memory returned. He strained his hearing. All was silent except for the drip, drip of water some where near to him.

Footsteps, light as they were caught his attention. They were coming nearer to him.

He heard something being set down and then who ever this was spoke.

"So, you decided to wake up. Good that makes this that much easier."

Elladan felt his heart drop. It was as he feared. He tried to blink through the pain in his head and opened his mouth to speak. It was then that he realised that he was gagged and very dry.

"Oh dear, how rude of me. Here let me take that out." The Elf in front of him did just that, he removed both the gag and the blindfold from around his head. He was speaking as he worked.

"There is no point in crying out, no one will hear you, and there are no others around."

"You! But why? You are one of Thranduil's guards." He could barely croak through the dryness of his mouth.

"Yes, of course me, being a member of that impostors guard gives me more leeway than you can ever imagine. Who would think to check one of his own personal guards? No he never will think to check either." The Elf had a self satisfied look on his face.

"You are wrong about that. Even as we speak Thranduil is questioning the guards, it will not be long before you are caught." The pain in his head was growing to a sickening crescendo. If this was how Legolas had been feeling then he pitied him. The pain was simply awful.

"You really think so? I know otherwise. Let me just say that as we speak the poor sickly Prince." The Elf spat the last word as if it were disgusting. "Has just had another dose of poison. Do you think he will survive this one?" Dark eyes looked into his eyes and they held nothing but complete insanity in that gaze.

Elladan felt his heart drop. He knew that if what this Elf was telling him then Legolas was almost certainly dead. It was then that he realised that Elrohir was not with him. He thanked the Valar for that.

"Why, why are you doing this, Gilaen? What has Legolas done to you?" Elladan glared at his captor.

"Oh the prince has never done a thing to me. But his father? Well his father murdered mine and I vowed the day he died that Thranduil would pay for that. I have waited and been patient, but now it is time for Thranduil to learn what it is like to be severed from one whom you love."

"Who _are _you?"

The other Elf laughed and Elladan had to force the shiver it caused down.

"You mean really? My given name is not of Gilaen, I took that name when I began my warrior training. No my real name is Telinia son of Polinias." He watched the Noldo twin as recognition flitted across the bruised face. "I see you know of me. Good, it makes things a lot easier."

With that he stood gracefully and took his knife from his boot and reached out for Elladan.

All Elladan could do was wait and swallow, his mouth completely dry as the other mad elf reached out for him.

To be continued

Thank you to all my reviewers.

Reply to reviews:

Laer4572: Thank you and no I would never be offended by that. The way things are going and with the nasty little development of today, I just may need all the help that I can get.

LishaChan: Thank you. England is lovely at the moment although it is beginning to become a little cold at night and the leaves on the trees are beginning to turn. Here's your update, I hope you enjoy it.

Soar: Thank you for your kind review. It is not actually any one in K. L. but appears to be one of his old colleagues from Tokyo spreading some rather nasty and malicious gossip. Nasty isn't it to have a stranger ring up and tell you they were living with your husband?

Moonyasha: Hi, Bit. I hope she is calmer today. Here is her update I hope that you both enjoy it.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you., please continue? Te he I am not saying anything.

PopcornandGrennery: I agree with you and feel sorry for him too, its just such fun to hurt him isn't it? I have a big problem with those words and I'm working hard to rectify that.

Jopru: Thank you!!!

Coolio02: Thank you! I agree it is not good at all.

DeepBlueSomething: Thank you. Don't you worry lots and lots of angst ahead. I am glad your seat edge is conformable, mine isn't!!!

InterstellarHobbit: Please can I have some of those boots I know a lady in Tokyo who needs seeing to with a pair of them! Here's your update.

Melwa Elena: Uh, sorry I cannot promise that at all.

Shadowfaxgal7: Here you are an update on our Beloved elves. I hope you like.

Elven Fantasy: Thank you and I'm glad that you don't hold the angst and hurt against me! I'm glad that you like darker too.

Elensar32: Hi, Katy! Waves like mad. Thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot to me. I have always held the belief that Thranduil must have been one hell of a good Ada to have a wonderful son like that. I could never really make him nasty for too long.

Well, thank you to you all. Please continue to let me know what you think, that is the only way I can improve.

Until tomorrow and yes, the chapter is almost complete.

Love,

Shell

Hi this is a note form Katy I have to apologise for the delay in Shells chapters but it is my job to post and I have been failing to do so recently sorry.


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters; I really, really wish I did.

This is dedicated to Katy. You have been fantastic over the last two weeks, Hannon Lle, Mellon-nin.

Chapter Ten

Thranduil sat back with a quiet sigh of frustration. They had all watched Simnella prepare the porridge for Legolas' morning meal, but still his son would only eat a few handful or spoonfuls of the nutritious food.

"Legolas the porridge is un-tampered with, you need to have more." He somehow, although he really did not know how, kept hold of his normally volatile temper.

"N… No m… mean." Thranduil looked up startled at that only to find Legolas' brow furrowed once more with confusion.

"What was that, Legolas?" He was as confused as Legolas.

"N… no m… mean." The spoon that Thranduil was holding stayed where it was wavering mid air as he gaped at his son. Legolas was calling him mean for trying to make him eat?

"Legolas?"

Large frustrated blue eyes looked up at him. "You think I am mean?" Thranduil was well aware that all the others were watching him.

"N… no."

"Then what?" Thranduil managed to clamp down on the ire that he felt rising.

"Let me try." Elrond had moved to their side. "Have you had enough of the porridge? You want no more?"

"Y… yes, N… no m… mean." Again the furrow of that pale brow.

"Legolas, please try and say 'no more' for me?" Elrond was frowning him self now.

"N… no m…mean." There was a quiver of uncertainty in that voice and no one in the room dared even try to breathe as they watched this scene play out.

"Alright, Legolas please try and say Morning for me."

Legolas' glare told the room that he was not happy with this.

"M… mooning." He gave a small frustrated sigh.

"It is well, Legolas your words are just a little more muddled, and it will pass. Can you squeeze my hand for me?"

Legolas did so and Elrond had to hide his dismay. The Prince's right hand was the same as it had been, but the left hand was even weaker than it had been. The same could be said of his left foot.

"Good, now I am going to give you something for that headache I know you have." Legolas gave a wry smile at this. He could never hide his pain from Elrond even at the best of times. It was uncanny, almost as if he had a second father. But then he reasoned that was exactly what Elrond was.

After he had been given the herbal tea and he had succumbed to the slumber that it also brought, Elrond stood back letting his worry show.

"Elrond, what is it?" There was a clear tremor in the King's voice.

"He is weaker, much weaker. His left side has worsened, I do not know why. He should be regaining his strength not loosing it."

"What can we do?" Mithrandir's voice was low and full of worry.

"Support him; we need to start his exercises as soon as possible, even if he is asleep. We also need to watch him closely; I cannot help but think there is something going on here that we are missing."

"I agree." Mithrandir added. "There is something in these letters that puzzles me. They know an awful lot about what is happening here. How did they know that Estel was not in the kitchen when the letter was written? Then there is this second poison why do that again?"

"They are all good and pertinent questions, Mellon-nin. We need to find the answers. There is far more going on here than we know. Far more." Elrond's voice had dropped and was thoughtful. Then he turned to Elrohir who was still sat on the bed next to Legolas. "How do you feel now, Ion-nin?"

"Better thank you, Ada my head does not ache as much as it did."

Elrond smiled down warmly at his son. "Good and your bond with Elladan?"

Elrohir started at his father's words, they brought back the memories from last evening. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, his heart hammering with the thought of what he would find. This time there was no black void, this time his brother's essence was bright and glowing as it should be.

"It is back!" The beaming smile made them all return the smile. "It is bright and wonderful." Elrohir felt almost giddy with relief.

"Good, we know that he is well for the moment. You are to rest for the day while we think on what we should do next." Elrohir tried to object at hearing this but was stalled by his father's glare.

"Yes, Ada." His tone was disconsolate.

"Good, I am glad that we understand one another." Elrond turned to Thranduil. "I also want you to stay with Legolas."

"Where are you going?" The surprise in the King's voice was clear.

"Mithrandir, Glorfindel and I are going to do some snooping around. I want to speak with some of the Elves who have returned to Mirkwood, see if they have any idea who may be doing this."

Thranduil had to hide his own smile at the look of shock on the other two's face. Obviously they had had as much an idea of what was going on than he did.

"Good and speak with Galion to see if there is anything he can help with. He can show you to the emergency Flet's that have been set up for them. Be back here for the noonday meal, I do not want a repeat of what has happened with Legolas." The order was clear in his voice, even though he was speaking to his friends.

"We will, just look after these three and we will be back. Estel, leave Legolas for a short while and then begin massaging his legs. I want to try and sit him up on the side of the bed later this afternoon." Elrond turned his attention to his foster son.

"Yes, Ada should I use the oil?" Estel was not surprised at this instruction from his father.

"Yes that will help ease any discomfort he may feel. If he wakes at all make sure that he has some of the tea we have been using. He will be in need of it I fear." With that he signalled to the other two and they left the bedchamber. They passed Mealena on the way out and he wished them a quiet good morning as he passed by them and into the chamber.

The first thing they did was to go and find Galion. They found him in the kitchen making sure that the blood was removed from the floor and that they had all the supplies that was needed. He looked up as they entered the chamber.

"Good Morning, Hir Nin, Mithrandir and Glorfindel what can I do for you this morning?"

"Good morning, Galion. The King said that you could show us to the emergency Talon's that have been set up for the refugees."

"Indeed, Hir Elrond they are to the South of the palace and well protected." Galion stood and led the way from the chamber.

"Has there been anything that makes you uneasy over the last few days? Apart from the Prince? Has there been any incident's with the Elves around you that makes you wary?" Elrond was watching where they were going. Aware of the guards that Thranduil had ordered to be with them followed at a discreet distance.

"No, apart from the Elves being driven back to the Palace by the darkness that is increasing. There were a lot of rumours regarding Prince Legolas and what may have happened. Apart from that there has been nothing that I can tell you." Galion led the way to a small copse of trees where they could see the temporary shelter that Thranduil had supplied. All was quiet not even an Elfling ran around.

"Thank you, will you stay with us for a while as we speak with them?"

"Of course, Hir Nin." Galion made his way across to the first Talon and calling out softly asked for entrance.

Elladan could not move as Telinia moved towards him with the knife glinting in the weak light of morning. There was no where he could go; his hands were bound so tightly that he could not even feel them any more. He did promise him self one thing, the Elf before him would never see his fear.

Telinia smiled that awful smile as he reached for the other Elf, his hand caught one of Elladan's braids and with a quick jerk the braid was severed from Elladan's head. Then moving so quickly that Elladan had no chance to prevent it, the knife came down in an elegant arc across his cheek.

Elladan gave a small gasp at the pain this caused and Telinia laughed once more. "Come on, now that did not hurt, it was only a scratch so that I can do this." He dipped the ends of the braid into the blood that was trickling down the pale cheek. "Your Ada needs to know that I am serious. If he thinks otherwise, it will go badly for you. Now we need to make sure that you cannot be heard, yes there is no one around but hunters sometimes pass by when tracking prey."

Elladan's eyes lit up at this. "Do not get your hopes up, they will never find you. Now open up."

Elladan deliberately would not do so. This action cost him as Telinia did not hesitate and punched him in the stomach. Elladan could not stop the gasp that left him and Telinia swiftly replaced the gag, pulling it tight behind his head. He then moved on to make sure that his legs were still tied tightly together.

"There, you can not escape now. I will be back later and if your Ada is stubborn we will have a little fun together."

Elladan could only watch as his captor left the cave. He tried not to shiver as the cave seemed to draw in on him. He hated caves a lot. In particular he hated caves in Mirkwood; you could never tell what lived within them. Orcs were bad enough, but the big spiders were another thing. The spiders were even more evil than Orcs and that was saying something.

He would never forget his first encounter with the evil beasts. He had almost lost his twin to them, only the fact that Legolas always carried anti venom with him saved Elrohir that day. They all had a healthy loathing of the creatures since then.

No, he must not let his imagination run away from him. Telinia would not leave him here if he was at risk, would he? That would mean he would not be happy returning to the cave if there were spiders about. At least that was what Elladan thought as he sat where he had been dropped, unable to move.

Estel was making him self busy as he waited for the allotted time that his father had specified to pass. He made certain the fragrant oil was warm and would not wake his friend up when he applied it. He then chopped more roots and herbs for the tea that they had been using in vast quantities for Legolas' pain.

Once ready and with Thranduil's help he removed the bed clothing from Legolas' left leg and gently began to massage the stiff muscles. As they worked they talked quietly about the adventures that Legolas and Aragorn had had in the past.

Once he was certain that the muscles were relaxed enough he began to do the simple exercises that he had been taught, they were aimed at stopping both the muscle spasms that Legolas still suffered from and also to aid the muscle tone. Already Legolas had lost a lot during his recovery; this would make sure that that would be lessened to a certain amount.

When he was satisfied with that leg he replaced the limb under the blanket, Legolas made no move or sound to let them know that he was aware of what they were doing. He helped Elrohir over to the other side of the bed and began his work on the other long limb.

He moved with even greater care this time, the long red puckered scar was standing out in stark relief against the paleness if Legolas' skin. It looked very painful and Estel made certain that he was careful so that he did not cause more pain to his friend.

Once that leg had been exercised to his satisfaction he rolled up the sleeves of the sleeping tunic that Legolas wore so that he could work on those muscles as well. He broke the silence as he worked.

"Do you remember the archery contest three years ago in Lothlorien?"

Thranduil looked up from where he was gently supporting Legolas' arm. "Yes, who could forget it? What with Haldir betting one month's worth of wine that he would win." He smiled down at his son with affection.

"Yes, you have to admit that his shot was exceptional." Estel was grinning broadly now as Elrohir laughed slightly as he remembered as well.

"Yes it was until Legolas took his turn."

"He certainly let his archery speak for him that day. Such a wonderful shot and right through Haldir's. I will never forget the look on his face as he stood there." Thranduil was openly chuckling at the memory.

"I do not think I have ever seen a grown Elf look so green and in such a short amount of time." Elrohir was laughing outright now.

"It certainly put Haldir firmly in his place; I do not think that he will ever do that again." Estel had been moving Legolas' arm as he had been shown.

"Do you think that he will ever be able to fire an arrow again? It looks impossibility to me." Thranduil had finally voiced one of his greatest fears.

"I am sure that with hard work Legolas will be back shooting his beloved arrows once more. He has us to help him get there." Estel tried to reassure the King, even though he was deeply worried about that him self.

"Yes, he does have that. Thank you, Estel words are not enough for all that you and the twins have done for my Son." Thranduil made sure that his voice was sincere and carried all the belief that he held.

"It is nothing; Thranduil Legolas would do exactly the same if it were one of us. In fact he has done so many times. We all just want Legolas to be well and able to join us properly." Estel smiled at the thought and it grew as Thranduil groaned at the thought.

"If you must, but please I and my heart needs at least a six month break before you begin with your 'adventures' once more." Thranduil glowered at the laughing human.

"We cannot promise, but we will try." Estel moved onto Legolas' left arm and gently removed the dressing on the Prince's upper arm. What he saw made him freeze.

"I need to find Ada." His tone was deadly serious.

"What? What is it?" Thranduil could hear the worry in Estel's voice.

"May I send one of your guards to get Ada? I will explain in a moment." Estel had gently recovered the wound.

"Yes, you may and tell them that it is urgent." Thranduil watched as Estel rose and changed his mind. "Stay with Legolas I will talk with the guards, I will get them to bring Mealena." His friend had been called away a short while ago to tend a severe spider bite. He stood and left the chamber.

"Estel, what is it?" Elrohir spoke up from his spot on the other side of the bed.

"It is badly infected. Ada will want to see this, it is not even healing."

"That is not good." Elrohir broke off as Thranduil re-entered the chamber. He was swiftly followed by Mealena.

"What has happened?" The healer was out of breath after his rush from the healing wing.

"Legolas' arm is very badly infected." Estel explained.

They all watched as Mealena removed the soiled dressing. Thranduil had to turn away sickened at the sight of his sons arm.

The wound seemed for some reason to have grown in size and not decrease as they would have expected. It also looked raw and very painful. The arm itself was swollen and the skin looked to be taught. Pus that had been contained with the dressing now ran freely down the arm.

Mealena sucked in his own distress at seeing his Godson like this and was just about to clean the wound when the door opened and Elrond rushed in followed by Mithrandir and Glorfindel.

"What is wrong? The guards said it was urge…" Elrond stopped one look at Legolas' arm telling him the reason he had been called. "Who found this?" he moved to take Mealena's place on the bed.

"I did Ada as we were doing Legolas' exercises." Estel answered his father.

"You did the right thing by calling for us. Mealena can you get me some fresh warm water and some Athelas? I need to clean this arm. Glorfindel I need you to make…"

"A herbal tea to reduce the inflammation." Glorfindel cut him off

"Yes, Mellon-nin just exactly that. I also need to gather some of this pus so that I can look at it later." As he was speaking Elrond was gently palpating the skin around the wound only stopping when Legolas gave a hiss of pain and tried to pull away.

"Easy, Legolas I need to look at this arm." He once again tried to look at the wound.

Legolas pulled away saying. "Y… yes g… go."

Elrond looked up at that it made no sense what so ever. "I am sorry, Penneth I know that this must hurt, but I need to have a good look at it and clean it up." He tried again.

Legolas repeated his actions, pulling away once again with. "Y… yes g… go."

Elrond sat back trying to determine what it was that Legolas was saying. It was obvious that what was coming out of the younger elf's mouth was not what he wanted to say. Inspiration struck home.

"Legolas say No for me." He did not look away from the Prince and he could clearly read the fear that mingled with the confusion in those blue eyes.

"Y… yes." The fear increased in Legolas' eyes.

"Alright, Legolas can you say stop for me?" If it was as he feared then Legolas would say…

"G… Go."

Elrond closed his eyes it was as he feared. He opened them to see the naked fear in those blue eyes. "Legolas you are having some big problems with your speech at the moment, I know it must be awful for you. We will find out what is causing this, but for the minute I need to treat this arm, it will hurt but it must be done."

Glorfindel walked into his line of sight with a goblet. He handed it to Legolas. "This will help with the pain, it will not make you sleep as we need to look at you properly after Elrond has seen to your Arm." he helped the Prince to drink the tea.

Elrond readied his equipment as he waited for the tea to work. His mind was turning in circles as he though of what may be causing Legolas' dysphasia. Could he have another clot or more pressure on his brain? But he had not been having any seizures, which would be one of the first symptoms. But then Legolas had been having more intense headaches of late.

Finally he could wait no longer and moved to clean Legolas' arm with Thranduil's help. Glorfindel offered to take the King's place, but Thranduil had refused.

First Elrond gathered the sample that he needed, and then he moved onto cleaning the wound. It was nasty and he packed it well with Athelas before bandaging it.

"There all finished, but I want you to be wary of using that arm." Not that he could use it much. "How does it feel now?"

"B…Bad."

"I am sure that it does, Mealena has made some athelas that will help as well. It should soon feel better." He smiled at his patient.

"Y… yes b… bad." Legolas tried again.

"Oh, I see! It feels better?" Elrond could have kicked him self. How frustrating and frightening this must be for the Prince.

"N… no."

"I understand now, Legolas I am sorry that I am slow. May I look into your eyes once more?"

"N… no." Legolas tried to relax back Elrond could at least understand him a little.

Once he had finished he sat back watching as Legolas blinked to try to stop the headache that this action had caused.

"I will let you have the tea for that headache now." he smiled at Estel who this time handed Elrond the tea.

Soon Elrond was stood with Thranduil and the others, Legolas was once again asleep.

"What is causing this, Elrond? Why is Legolas getting worse and not better?" Thranduil wanted so much to pace out his frustration. He dared not in case he woke his son up. He glanced over to the bed. Legolas was asleep shivering under the covers. This look wrong for so many reasons.

"It is nothing to do with Legolas' head injury, as far as I can tell that is healing very well. As for the cause of this? It must be some outside influence. His wound is not healing so that means almost certainly that something is affecting his immune system. We have to say at this moment that what is causing both of these is likely to be the same thing. We need to find that, Legolas will only become weaker until we do. It may also be the cause of his loss of appetite." He sighed pinching his nose.

"Legolas will get worse?" the horror in Thranduil's voice was clear to all in the room and they all moved to try and comfort him.

A knock at the door stopped them all. Thranduil granted entry.

It was one of the guards, Gilaen. "Hir Elrond, this missive arrived for you a minute ago, the messenger said that it was urgent."

"Thank you." Elrond took the missive from the Elf.

"How is the Prince? Everyone is worried about him." Gilaen was watching the Prince as he spoke.

"Not too well." Thranduil sighed. "Bit I am sure that he is going to be fine." There was something about this elf, something about him that triggered a memory. He had known him for some time and not had any problems, but there was something almost familiar about him. He shook him self.

"Thank you that will be all." The guard bowed deeply and left the chamber closing the door behind him smiling as he heard the gasp from within the room.

To be continued

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I am sorry that this update is late, but real life has been awful recently.

Until next time,

Shell


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Eleven

Elrond watched as Gilaen left the chapter. Slipping a finger underneath the plain seal he flipped it open. A lock of black hair fell into his hands. For one long second all he could do was look at what was in his hands before a gasp of shock left his lips.

"Elrond, what is it, Mellon-nin?" Thranduil looked up at the gasp.

Elrond could only hold out the braid that was in his hand. It was the braid of his house. There could be only one person that this could have come from, his son Elladan.

Thranduil's eyes widened at what his friend held out to them. Silence filled the room.

"Is there a message with it?" Mithrandir rose from his seat.

"I do not know." To be honest he had not really looked. Taking a deep breath he opened the missive fully. Deep dark, dried blood lay on the parchment and Elrond quickly checked the braid. It was stiff with dried blood.

Reading quickly he passed the letter to Thranduil before slumping in a chair.

Thranduil took the parchment with reticence. Taking a deep breath he read what was written down.

__

Elrond,

This is to prove that we mean business. If you wish to have your son back in one piece then leave Mirkwood.

You will get no other chance. For the sake of your son, leave Mirkwood and quickly.

If not you will be receiving more parts.

Polinias is Mirkwood's true King.

Thranduil sighed as he handed the parchment to Mithrandir, he opened his mouth to speak but he was stopped by Elrond.

"I will hear no word of us either leaving or you abdicating. I will not let them win this battle." Elrond voice was cold and sure. "They will live to regret the day that they took one of mine and targeted Legolas."

"You are right, Elrond this is a battle, one that I fully intend that we will win. Did you learn anything from your visit earlier?" Thranduil was once again all business.

"No, most of those we met know nothing and have lived within their villages for some time. Some we both know from our youth. They have promised to keep an eye and ear out for anything unusual. To make sure that they do not arouse suspicions they will report to Galion rather than any of us. Who ever these Elves are, they are well established. I think it is pure coincidence that the villages had to move back to the Palace."

Thranduil could not hide his surprise. "You think that they are members of my staff?"

"I really do not know, but we may have to work on that assumption. Trust only those who you would trust with your life." Elrond was serious as he said these words.

"You are right. Mealena, which members of your staff are absolutely loyal to me?"

His old friend stepped up to stand next to him. "There are three that I know of with absolute certainty."

"Good, I am placing you in charge of them. From this minute on only herbs that they have picked and readied will be used to treat Legolas with. Simnella the same goes for your cooks. I want to be absolutely sure that nothing that Legolas needs it tainted again." He watched as they nodded and left the chamber.

Thranduil turned to Elrond once more. "Do you think that my guards are compromised?" His voice was cold and hard.

"That I do not know. I think at present it would be better to assume so."

"I agree. We will keep the guards on the doors. Inside this chamber we will guard Legolas. If you have need to leave then we go in two's and are on our guard."

"That is all good and well, Thranduil but have you really read what this says?" Mithrandir spoke up.

"What do you mean?" The King was puzzled at the Maia's words.

"Read it again and tell me what you see?" Mithrandir handed the parchment back to Thranduil.

Thranduil accepted it and with one puzzled look he re-read the letter. It was the last line that this time seemed to leap from the parchment.

__

Polinias is Mirkwood's true King.

He had to read it a third time, he raised stunned pale eyes to his friends. "But Polinias died, he took his own life. How if he is dead can he be King?"

"That is not clear." Mithrandir walked over to the small occasional table that sat next to the fire. Picking up the other letters he read them once more. "There has always been something about these letters that puzzled me; I have been unable to see what."

"What are you trying to say, Mithrandir?" Even Elrond seemed puzzled.

"Here in this first missive, it says '_You may not remember the leader of our group, but we more than remember you.' _That implies that you know the leader, also this second missive. We are being watched. The fact that they knew the Estel was not in the kitchen before the attack took place tells us this. Did you see the body, Thranduil?" Mithrandir bright, sharp eyes turned to the tall Elf in front of him.

"Polinias?" At the wizards nod he continued. "From a distance. The family would not let us close to him. His wife was hysterical, blaming me for her husband's actions. We left them to deal with the body."

"Hmmm, I see. So it could easily have been staged?" Mithrandir was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Thinking back on it, yes it may well have been staged. At the time I did not think of that, I felt great sorrow that one who had been so noble and loyal could be reduced to that." Sorrowful eyes met the Maia's.

"I can understand that, Mellon-nin." The Maia rested an aged hand on the King's shoulder.

With a weary nod, Thranduil slumped into a chair, everything finally catching up with him. The race to Rivendell in fear that his precious son would die before he got to him, then the fear over Legolas' head injury, now this.

"He may not be dead? Polinias may still be alive?" His voice sounded as shocked and stunned as he looked. "But why wait all this time until emerging? Why?"

"He may have tried to take advantage of your being out of Mirkwood for so long. We need to look at all your staff and guards; they must have been waiting and watching for some time. For them to be able to infiltrate this far…" Elrond was thinking fast.

"Ada, you need to take a look at Legolas." Elrohir's voice was full of worry and the others turned quickly towards the bed.

They had not noticed that the younger twin had moved and was perched as close to the Prince as he could possibly get.

"What is wrong?" Elrond and Thranduil were there next to him within a blink of an eye.

"He is feverish." There was trepidation in the young Elves voice, he remembered all too clearly what had happened the last time Legolas had a fever.

From the deep worried frowns on the others faces, they remembered clearly too.

"Let me see." A pale cool hand reached out to touch the pallid forehead. "Yes, his temperature is very high. We need to get it down. Glorfindel."

"I am on to it." Nothing more needed to be said, at least not to him.

Thranduil was a different matter. "You said not to use any herbs that had not been picked by Mealena's trusted healers."

"I know I did, but Legolas cannot wait for them, we will have to take a chance." Elrond's voice was urgent as he spoke.

"What is causing this?" Thranduil's worry was palpable.

"It must be from his arm, the infection must be great. Estel, we need some warm water, can you fetch us some?"

"You are going to sponge him down?" Estel was already moving towards the door that led to the bathing chamber.

"Yes, it will help until the herbs work. Glorfindel can you add some of the medicinal vitamins to the tea? We may as well take this opportunity to get some into him."

A delicate grunt was the only reply he got as Glorfindel hurriedly prepared the herbs.

By the time he was finished and the tea ready, Elrond was already sponging the Prince down Thranduil doing all he could to help.

Estel had helped Elrohir to move so that the others could help Legolas and have greater access to him. They watched with worry as their father and his friend helped give Legolas the tea. Thranduil holding him tenderly. Estel actually jumped when a hand fell onto his shoulder and he looked up to find a grim faced Mithrandir gazing down at him. It did not help his fears only increased them.

They watched as again and again Legolas was wiped down with the warm water as they waited for the medication to work. Finally Elrond sat back with a tired sigh, while the fever had lowered it had not cleared completely, something told him it would not until they found out what really was going on with the younger Elf.

"Elrond?" Thranduil's voice was quiet.

"His fever is acceptable for the moment. We will need to monitor it frequently. We cannot take the risk of it rising to an unacceptable level."

"He will be alright?" They watched as Thranduil gently stroked his son golden hair with a tenderness that was awe inspiring to watch.

"Eventually, yes. He needs rest and warmth." Even during his highest fever point Legolas had been shivering as if freezing and Elrond knew it was nothing to do with the fever but a continuation from what ever was ailing the younger Elf.

"We need more wood and kindling." Thranduil's voice was distant as he watched his son sleep.

Elrond's heart was heavy as he watched his old friend. How could he tell him that he had no real idea what was happening with Legolas, no idea if this was poison or a continuation of the head injury the Prince had suffered?

Thranduil had not come straight out and asked if Legolas would survive this, for that he was glad because at this point he really did not know the answer to that, as much as that hurt to admit.

"I will arrange that." Estel's voice was soft. He crossed the chamber and spoke with the guard that stood outside.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Mealena came up beside to him a worried frown creasing his forehead.

"Legolas has a fever, Ada is worried." The young Human could read his Elven foster father clearly.

"Let us go and see him." The healer gently led the young man back into the chamber.

"Lord Elrond, I have freshly picked herbs. I picked them myself so that I know they are untainted. Estel tells me that Legolas is feverish?" Thranduil did not seem to notice as the two healers went into a huddle away from him.

Glorfindel stayed by the King, trying to offer what comfort and support that he could.

"Yes, we have brought it down but it is still present." Elrond was watching his patient as he spoke.

"Estel said that you were worried." Mealena watched as a small frown passed over the other Elf's face.

"Yes, I should have realised that my sons would pick up upon it. Something worries me here. I fear that we could loose the Prince to this if we do not find out what is causing this soon." He watched the other Elf closely to gauge his reaction.

Mealena could not hide his shock, he had known that Legolas was very ill and getting worse, but for Elrond to speak so freely of Legolas dieing.

"We must prevent that; Mirkwood would never survive loosing her Prince, what ever Polinias' supporters say."

"Maybe that is what should happen." Mithrandir's voice was calm and he awaited the outcry that he was sure would come.

It did.

"What? You would kill Legolas?!" Elrond was for once shocked.

"No, I did not say that. Legolas is being targeted so it would seem, we all agree on that?" Every head nodded. "The one thing they want is for Thranduil to give up his Kingdom to save Legolas."

"Yes, that is what they have said." Thranduil's voice throbbed with anger.

"Then what would happen if Legolas were to 'die' of his injuries? The entire Palace is aware of how ill he is it would come as no great shock. It would also take Legolas out of their range."

"That may win us some time. How would we go about it? I want no further harm to come to Legolas." Thranduil sounded calmer as he listened to Mithrandir speak.

"We would have to stage it very carefully. Obviously for him to suddenly die quickly would work against us. The assailants may find that a little convenient. No, I would suggest that we wait for a day or so but have you putting out bulletins regarding Legolas' state of health. They can be steadily worse as the day goes by. Mealena we will need your three trusted healers brought in to add to the growing drama."

"They would be pleased to help. Then what, if, I can help in any way I will." There was a fierce light in his eyes as he looked upon his dear friend and Godson.

"Legolas will need to be moved once he has 'died'. Is there somewhere safe for him to be cared for?" Mithrandir turned back to Thranduil.

"Yes, when there is a death in the Royal family, they are taken to the halls of preparation; here it is attached to the halls of healing. Once he has been 'viewed' he can then be moved again. It can be done easily. But how will you make my son look as if he has died?" There was a hint of uncertainty in the King's voice.

"I can be of help there." Elrond spoke up. "We have an herb that we can use to lower his pulse and breathing. Legolas looks so ill that it would not take much to deepen that. The only problem would be that he will feel the elements even more. His recovery once he is moved will be very uncomfortable."

"Do we have any choice?" Thranduil's voice sounded defeated. He hated doing this to his son, but as Mithrandir said it would be one way of making sure that Legolas was away from harm.

"I think not." Glorfindel spoke for the first time. "What about Elladan?"

"We have not forgotten about him. Elrohir how is your bond?" Mithrandir asked the quiet twin.

"Still strong. I have felt a few slithers of fear from him, but I have been pouring reassurance to him." Indeed the young twin looked wan and tired.

Elrond moved to his side. "You must rest, you cannot keep this up." One look into the haunted eyes of his son told him enough. "Your head is bad?"

He received a small nod. "You have been giving Elladan too much. You will have a tea to help and sleep. If Elladan needs any help I will provide it. I will have no argument." This as Elrohir opened his mouth to protest.

Estel had already moved to the herb table and was preparing the herbs. No one noticed as they continued to discuss their plan that he did not use the new herbs, but continued to use the old in his own tiredness.

"I would like to warn Galion. It is only fair; he would be the only one other than those that we have mentioned." Thranduil was back with Legolas, hating to be far from him, especially with what they were planning.

"I agree. We need you to…" Mithrandir broke off as a knock sounded at the door. At a nod from Thranduil they all relaxed back. Elrond was talking in a huddle with Mithrandir and Mealena. Thranduil stayed where he was, Glorfindel moving beside him a look of worry in place as he affected the pose that they would all soon be taking.

As Thranduil called for the newcomer to enter, Estel moved to Elrohir's side with the tea. Elrohir, meanwhile tried to make himself look as ill as he could.

It was a servant with the wood and kindling, with her was Gilaen. Both froze when they saw the look on their King's face.

"Sire, the Prince?" Telinia made his voice sound worried.

Thranduil looked up and Elrond's heart dropped, his friend looked old and weary, more so than he had ever seen him before.

"Legolas is very ill, Gilaen. Please pray for his recovery." Thranduil's voice actually caught.

"I will, Sire. How may I help?" The young guard had to fight to stop the elation from showing.

"It is in the hands of the God's and the Valar I am afraid. There is little more we can do." Thranduil watched as the young Elleth stocked the wood for the fire. When she looked up she had tears running down her face.

As she made her way back over to the door she stopped by her King. She gave a low bow and spoke very hesitantly. "My liege, I will pray for you and the Prince. If I could change places with him, I would happily. Prince Legolas is very dear to us all." More tears fell as she spoke.

Thranduil had to clear his throat and his eyes were shiny as he spoke to her. "Thank you, that means much to me. We can only hope that the Valar will answer our prayers."

She gave another low bow and left the chamber with the guard, as the chamber door closed, Thranduil called out. "Gilaen would you please ask Galion to come to me?"

"Of course, Sire." The door closed behind them and they all gave a small sigh of relief. Glorfindel turned to Thranduil.

"You handled that well."

"My emotions were true, they reflected my fears." He had to look away from the Balrog Slayer embarrassed that his emotions were so easily read.

"It is what we all feel, Mellon-nin do not be embarrassed to show it." He looked up as the sound of hurried feet moved towards the chamber. There was a quick knock and Galion called out to ask for entrance.

"My Liege, Gilaen said that you needed to speak with me and that the Prince's condition had worsened." His trusted butler looked worriedly at the young Elf in the King's arms.

Thranduil quickly put him at his ease and explained the plan that they had come up with. Within the hour, they had come up with a viable bulletin that Thranduil would be giving to the council later that day.

It was arranged that Thranduil would pass a note to the guard at the door asking for Galion to bring the council together. As he left with a sombre Mealena they were unaware of being watched by eager eyes.

Legolas still had not woken and Elrohir had been tucked into one of the temporary beds next to him, when Thranduil left to give his announcement. With one last, worried look at his son he hurried from the room.

There was an uneasy silence as he made his way down to the throne room. All the Elves that worked in the Palace lined the corridors, sombre expressions in place. As he passed they gave deep bows.

As the large golden doors were opened by the Herald's, Thranduil was aware that silence filled the chamber and a sense of deep despair seemed to permeate the air.

As he entered they all bowed deeply. As he took his seat on his throne he spoke, his voice was melodic and melancholy. "You may sit."

He was aware that they exchanged shocked glances; it was unusual for them to be asked to sit when in emergency session. Unease rippled through the room.

"Thank you for coming together so promptly. As you know Prince Legolas was severely injured recently during an attack. His injuries were very grave. We had hoped that our returning to Mirkwood would aid in his healing. That unfortunately has not happened."

No one in the chamber made a sound, but every single Elf looked shocked.

"In fact the opposite has happened. It pains me to tell you this but it may be that Legolas will never recover." This time there was shocked muttering. "We may have to accept that my son may well join his Naneth. I will obviously keep you all informed as to his progress. I would also ask that you please bear with me during this difficult time. Obviously, Legolas needs me to be with him." With that Thranduil stood and the room stood with him. As he left the chamber he could hear the noise level rise.

He did not wait he fled back to Legolas' chamber.

Telinia watched as Thranduil fled the chamber despair hanging over him like a cloud. This was just too good to be true. The additions seemed to have worked.

He turned and left the Palace. Quickly he left the main area of habitat and slid into the forest. Deeper he went, winding his way through the trees so that if he were to be followed he would loose them. He moved deeper into the trees, carefully avoiding the areas that the spiders congregated in.

Soon he was near to where the hidden cave was. He had found it when he was out on patrol and he and his father had decided that it was perfect for the use it was getting now.

He entered and as his eyes adjusted to the gloom he caught sight of his captive. Elladan glowered at him. It would have been threatening if he had not been tied up and gagged.

His smile widened as he moved nearer to the other Elf. He quickly removed the gag.

"I did not mean to return until the morrow, but I thought you might like to hear the news that is currently flooding Mirkwood."

"Nothing you can tell me is of interest to me." Elladan tried to spit out, but it only emerged as a croak, he was so dry.

"So you do not wish to know how out beloved Prince is?" Telinia's voice was snide.

"Legolas? What have you done to him?"

"I? What makes you think that I have done anything to him?" He laughed at the glare he received. "Very well, you are right. But it is not just me. The herbs that the Prince has been taking have had a little extra added to them. With every dose his body becomes weaker. If he could speak he would make no sense what so ever."

"What do you mean if he could speak?"

"Oh, I did not tell you, did I? He is dieing, the King has told the council that he will in all likelihood never recover." He laughed at the horrified look on Elladan's face.

"No, you lie."

"Oh, no I do not. I have seen him for myself and I can tell you he will not linger much longer in Middle Earth."

"How long have you been adding to the herbs?"

"Since before we left Rivendell. One of my men has had access to him. You would have no idea how easy it has been to get to him. Even on the trip back, you are amateurs, believe me."

"You will never get away with this, I promise you that I will find you and you will pay." Elladan's voice was deadly.

"I am scared, Elfling very scared." He moved closer and holding up the gag he smiled. "Open up and I will get back to the palace. As soon as I have news for you, I will tell you. I will be back tomorrow to gather another surprise for your dear Adar." Elladan did not have a choice; he knew what this Elf would and could do if he tried to hold off. Within minutes he was gagged and Telinia's patted his head as if he was a dog.

"Good, Little Elfling I am glad that we understand another. I will bring you some food when I come next. Sleep well."

Elladan could only watch him leave a feeling of deep despair filling him as he thought of Legolas.

Elrond was preparing the fresh herbs keeping a close eye on Legolas as the others rested. He was too full of tension to even remain in one place.

The knife was sharp and sliced easily through the herbs as he made quick work of the roots. He could not stop the knife as it slipped as a feeling of deep, black despair filled him. He could not stop the groan that left his lips; it grew as the knife sliced through his hand….

To be continued

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and friends who have been so kind over the last few difficult weeks. Just to update you all on what has been happening. This lady that caused the stir with Nick's 'kidnap' turned out to be the same one who called to tell me that Nick has been having an affair and cheating on me. To say both of us were shocked was an understatement! Nick could not even remember meeting with her let alone working with her!! His employers looked into it as we made an official complaint against her, and it turns out that this is the third time she has done this and was on an official final dismissal warning. Silly Girl got herself sacked over all this.

The good news is that Nick is coming home next week for some down time and we hope to be able to go away for a few days. We both need it. I cannot thank you all for your incredible support.

Replies to reviews:

Crystalcave: Thank you, I am glad you continue to like this story.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you for pointing out the errors and yes, I would like to know about them, it is the only way to improve. Once more I can say nothing to some of the points that you have raised. All I will say is that yes some of your ideas are right. But there is something more going on that most people have not picked up upon.

Moonyasha: Psycho rabid fan girl mode? That sounds very, very bad. She wants Legolas? NO!!!!!! I will keep my eye out for her.

InterstellarHobbit: Sorry, yes a cliffie. Thank you for the name of the Dwarf who can supply the boots, they will be very, very useful!! RL is now absolutely wonderful!

PopcornandGreenery: thank you, here is more.

IcyPanther: Thank you! Oh that would be telling you will have to wait and see how and why Legolas knew about the poison.

Laer4572: Did you know something before we did? Please see the note after the reviews?

Elven Fantasy: I'm sorry it just happened that way. A quiet dorm room is so boring, I know. Hope that this helps.

Shadowfaxgal: Thank you. Yes, poor Legolas and more to come too as for Elladan well…. I am saying nothing.

DeepBlueSomething: Yep, poor Elrond has yet to know what the meaning of stress is. Sorry about the cliffies.

Please continue to let me know what you think it is the only way I can grow and improve.

Now to my really momentous news. If I do not tell you I think that Katy will kill me. I have this week, yesterday in fact, learnt that my first proper manuscript has been accepted by a publisher here in England. I am a little stunned as this was the first one that I sent it to. They want to see all my other works as well. To say I feel as if I am in seventh heaven would be an understatement. Please have no fear, this story and more will continue. These are my roots and nothing will stop me from posting for you.

Until next time. Take care,

Love,  
Shell


	12. 12

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

This story is dedicated to Katy.

Chapter Twelve

Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked up as Elrond's gasp echoed around the chamber. His eyes widened as he noticed the silver red blood that poured down his hand.

"Elrond, Elbereth what has happened?" He was at his friend's side almost immediately, waking up Estel who had fallen asleep not long ago sat beside Elrohir who was still fast asleep.

"Ada, what?" Estel's eyes widened too and he crossed to help Glorfindel who was leading Elrond over to his empty chair. Estel reached for a clean cloth and as Glorfindel questioned his father he applied pressure.

"What happened?" Glorfindel did not like the grey cast that his friends face had taken on. It was more than obvious that Elrond was in some sort of shock.

"Knife. Elladan." Elrond could not quite catch his breath.

"What about Elladan?" This was from Thranduil who had risen as well and joined them.

"He is in deep despair. I can feel it, it is almost swallowing him." Elrond tried his best to explain.

"Do you have any idea what has caused it?" Glorfindel was trying to keep his friends attention with him.

"I do not know. All I can feel is his darkness. It hit me so suddenly." He was trying to watch what Estel was doing but Glorfindel kept blocking his view.

"This is bad, Ada you need stitches it has gone right into the muscle." Estel's voice was soft with worry.

"Ai, just what we do not need!" Elrond could have kicked himself. Yes, he was tired. Yes, he was worried about both of his sons. Even more than that he was worried about Legolas and how wrong this plan of Mithrandir's could go. And it could very quickly go wrong if they were not careful. He also did not want to think of what the long term consequences could be if it did go wrong.

"I will see to it." Mealena had just entered the chamber and had seen what had happened.

Estel gratefully handed over to the other healer, the thought of causing his father further pain was not appealing. He watched as Glorfindel carried on holding his fathers arm gently as the healer cleaned the wound and then gently probed it.

"You are very lucky that none of the herbs got into the wound. I will numb it so that you do not feel the stitches going in. it will sting. Not that I need to warn you." Mealena could not help but joke, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Elrond hissed as the numbing herbs were placed over the deep wound on his right hand meaning he could not answer to that comment. Estel's stifled snigger was answer enough though.

Thranduil watched amused as his old friend had to consent to having his wound treated. Like all healers Elrond hated being on the receiving end and was scowling at Mealena as he worked.

The wound took fourteen very neat stitches to close and as a precaution before covering the wound, Mealena placed Athelas over the top to prevent infection. "Need I say that you need to keep this clean and dry?" there was an amused glimmer in Mealena's eyes.

"You are pushing this, Mealena. I will get my own back, trust me." This time the sniggers were rather un-elf like and came from Glorfindel and Thranduil.

"I will bear that in mind. How did it happen and please do not say cutting herbs that is obvious."

"Elladan is in despair and it hit me like a wave and the knife slipped." Elrond would not look him in the eye.

"Elrond you need to sleep. You cannot keep going like this, when did you last sleep for more than three hours straight?" Mealena was giving Elrond a glare that Thranduil knew all too well. His friend was obviously not impressed with Elrond.

"Some time, I will admit what with Legolas and now Elladan." Elrond's voice was small as he answered.

"Then sleep now, I will stay with Legolas. If you do not sleep I will drug you." There was promise in Mealena's voice.

"You would not dare!" shocked eyes caught the healer's.

"Try me." The wicked grin on Mealena's face tickled Thranduil.

"He will as well, Mellon-nin. He has done the same to me in the past." Thranduil was smiling at the memory although in the past he had not been so pleased.

"That was because you insisted staying awake for five days straight when you were injured." Mealena turned on his friend and King without hesitation and Estel sat back to watch this with amusement.

"Legolas was injured more than I and I did not want to leave him!" Thranduil sounded aggrieved.

"Yes, but he had the best idea and slept. You on the other hand did not and would have collapsed. Your wound was also poisoned. I did not want to be the one to tell my Godson that his father was ill through self neglect."

"He would never have known." The King was grumbling.

"How do you know that?" Elrond's right eye was arched as he asked this.

"Legolas was unconscious. Mealena had drugged him before me." Thranduil had his arms crossed and was glowering.

"I had just set his broken leg! Did you want him to be awake for that?"

"No and you are right." Thranduil sighed and smiled at his friend before they both turned to Elrond eyes raised and heads to one side.

"I will sleep."

"Good. Bed and now." Mealena had a satisfied look on his face.

They all watched as a grumbling Elrond moved over to the pallet next to Elrohir. He was half way down and almost sitting when he stopped and looking up asked. "Elrohir should have been awake before now. How much did you give to him Estel?"

"Just the usual herbs for a headache, Ada. But you are right, he should be awake." He made to move to his brother's side, frowning at his father as he began to stand. "I will check him out; stay sitting, you can watch me."

Elrond sat back with a sigh watching as Estel and Mealena tried to wake Elrohir. He had to frown at the difficulty that they had and as he watched Glorfindel moved to stand next to him.

"Elrohir? Come on, wake up you have been asleep for far too long. Ada is getting worried." The worry in Estel's voice rang in the chamber as the twin remained unconscious.

Even Thranduil was watching closely as Mealena gently but firmly took one elegant ear between his thumb and fore finger and applied pressure. They all waited hardly daring to breathe until Elrohir gave a low moan and tried to move away sluggishly. That was all the encouragement that Estel needed and he began badgering his foster brother until his eyes opened sluggishly.

"That is it, Elrohir. We were getting worried. How are you feeling?"

"E… Estel?" Elrohir sounded as groggy as he looked.

"Yes, Gwador-nin?"

"T… Tired."

"But you have only just woken up. Other than tired how do you feel?" Estel frowned at his brother something did not feel right about this.

"H… Headache. F… feel s…sick." Elrohir tried to close his eyes against the pounding that seemed to have taken up residence behind them.

That brought Elrond's head up as he heard that. There was something about that way that his son was speaking, something that reminded him of… He frowned thinking hard trying to reach for what his tired mind was trying to tell him. He knew this, he was just so tired. What was this that Elrohir reminded him of? No, it was not a what; it was in fact a who and not just any who… Legolas!

Sudden comprehension filled him. Elrohir was behaving very much like Legolas had been in the beginning. But why? Elrohir had had nothing that Legolas had had access to. Then he recalled. The herbs for his headache. They had used the herbs on the table.

"Estel, what herbs did you use to make Elrohir's tea?" His voice was urgent.

"The ones on the table, Ada." Estel was puzzled at his father's change.

"Show me." Elrond stood and quickly pulled his foster son to the table.

Estel looked down at the table trying to remember his movements. He had been so tired and worried about his brothers and so scared for Legolas. The thought of loosing the Prince, of having to pretend to be mourning had blurred everything.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then with surety he reached out and pointed to the herbs he had used. Some were still scattered about. Luckily they had been pushed to one side when Elrond had been preparing the others. Typical behaviour for the Elf Lord, never throw the herbs away until the others were ready in case they were needed in the mean time.

"Those ones."

"You are positive?" Elrond was watching Estel closely, aware that Mealena was watching him as well.

"Yes, Ada absolutely. Why?"

"Mealena, the new herbs that you brought where did you put them?" He turned intensive brown eyes to the other healer and Estel felt that thrill run through him; his father was on to something, he was sure of it.

"On the left away from the others."

"I barely moved them. Mealena, I need to borrow your study. I think that the herbs may have been tampered with. Elrohir is suffering from some of the effects that Legolas has been showing. I am sure that this is more than just a coincidence." Elrond was gathering samples from both piles of herbs and had to smile when Glorfindel held out small bags for each set of samples to lie in.

"Of course, would you like some help?" The other healer was ready and willing to do anything for Legolas.

"Please. Estel, can you go and get Mithrandir?" The Maia had left to bathe a while back, unaware as to what had been happening.

"You think there is something wrong with the herbs?" Thranduil sounded angry.

"Yes. Estel was not thinking he was exhausted, instead of using the new herbs he used the others without realising it. I will look at both of them and we will be able to tell what they are. Stay with Legolas and Elrohir. You as well Glorfindel. I will be back." Without giving them a chance to respond he took the two linen bags and hurried from the room.

The two Elves just looked at each other, shocked. Suddenly things seemed clearer.

They stood guard over the two younger Elves. It was Glorfindel that made the first move.

"We need to make them drink. The more water we can get into them the better." The Balrog Slayer moved to the side table and poured two glasses of cool, clear water.

"You mean to try and flush their systems out?" Thranduil was already helping Lift Elrohir up so that he could sip at the fluid.

"Yes. Legolas has had it in his system for far longer than Elrohir's. We can flush most of it out of Elrohir quickly." Between them they helped wake the young Elf and encouraged him to drink.

Elrohir needed a lot of encouragement he was not at all happy. With the King and his friend's encouragement he drank four large glasses of water. Happy the Two Elves moved onto the Prince. This was easier as Legolas was still unconscious and did not fight them.

Thranduil felt his heart ache at the thin, grey face of his son as Glorfindel trickled the water in the lax mouth. He could feel the heat rising from his son.

"His fever is higher."

"Aye, but I do not want give him anything until Elrond clears it. Once he has had some fluids we will bathe him." They looked up as a knock sounded and when the door opened Estel stepped into the chamber. Looking over his shoulder was a worried looking Gilaen.

Without consulting Glorfindel, for their really was not time and Thranduil did not want to ruin the charade that they had set up that afternoon, he called out.

"Estel, we need help. Legolas' fever has risen."

For one minute Estel looked shocked and then he hurried towards them. "He has worsened?" With his back to the door Thranduil could see that Estel understood what he was trying to do.

"Yes. Your father has gone to sleep and we really do not want to waken him. Mealena is caught up in the healing wing. We need to get his temperature down. We need to bathe Legolas."

"I will get some warm water." With a grim smile to the warrior at the door he closed it in his face.

"You suspect Gilaen?" The human's voice was low and sharp.

"Aye, there is something that I do not trust about him. He seems to be far too interested in Legolas. I need that water, Estel."

The young human nodded and entered the bathing chamber.

"That was quick thinking, Mellon-nin." Glorfindel was still trying to get more water into Legolas.

"Thank you. I did not want to ruin our plans." Thranduil brushed the sweat from Legolas forehead, wincing at the rising heat that he met.

"What worries you about Gilaen?" He gently wiped the mouth after he set the glass back down.

"I do not know I cannot really put my finger on it." He looked up as Estel set the bowl of warm water down on the table. White fluffy towels had been thrown over the young shoulder. "I really wish I did, there is something about him. If I did not know any better I would say that I knew him. I mean really knew him and not just as a member of my guard."

Between the three of them they had stripped Legolas and Thranduil began to wipe his face as Estel and Glorfindel wiped the thin chest. If anything Legolas looked even thinner than he had before. They worked in silence with only Thranduil murmuring reassurances to Legolas. The King could only hope that Legolas could hear him.

"This is not working." Glorfindel's voice was worried in the silence of the chamber. "Estel, would you go and get your Adar? Tell him to pretend to have been asleep. Tell Mealena and Mithrandir to come along in a while?"

"Of course, Glorfindel." The fact that Legolas' best friend did not argue with the orders worried Thranduil even more and he watched closely as a very sombre looking Estel left the chamber. And there outside the door as he suspected was Gilaen trying to look in. It did not sit well with Thranduil.

He was relieved when a suitably sleepy looking and rumpled looking Elrond arrived back with his son and he was pleased to see Estel closing the door as soon as he could.

"What is wrong? Mithrandir is still looking at the herbs." Elrond was already reaching for Legolas.

"Legolas' fever has increased and we cannot get it down. What have you found?" Thranduil practically barked at his friend desperate for some kind of news.

"In a minute. Estel wake Elrohir and make him drink water. When Mithrandir gets here he will have a tea with him, Elrohir will have to drink a goblet an hour for the next six hours." Elrond was concentrating on Legolas.

"He had already had four glasses. We managed to get Legolas to drink two. We thought it better to try and flush their systems." Glorfindel was still trying to cool the Prince down.

"Good. The herbs had been definitely tampered with. There were five herbs in there that should not have been. Who ever did this was very clever; they managed to match the herbs so that they matched. I fear one of your healers is involved, Thranduil."

"I fear so. One of my trusted guards, too." The King was beyond anger now. This was enough, when they found the group behind this and got Polinias they may just never get to trial.

"What were the herbs?" Glorfindel stood the water needed changing.

"One was a mild poison, just enough to make it impossible for Legolas to eat. One was levelled at his immune system it was mixed with a substance I have never seen. Mithrandir feels it may be feeding his fever; he is still working on it. Two were differing types of a common sleeping herb, used together and for long enough they cause dizziness and general debilitation."

Elrond could see the growing anger in Thranduil. "The last herb I have never seen before. Neither has Mithrandir. He and Mealena are still working on it."

The Elf Lord turned when he heard Elrohir protesting at having to drink, already he sounded better, thank the Valar his son was so strong, but Legolas? He would love to feed the herbs to their creator. For a healer to do this to another went beyond his comprehension.

"Can you help him?" Thranduil's voice quavered as he asked Elrond that.

"I will do my very best, have no fear. Glorfindel, I need more herbs. I do not want to use any that are currently in this room. Can you go and pick me some?" The tepid sponging was not reducing Legolas' fever and if anything it was in fact climbing higher by the second.

"I would say yes to that, Elrond, but you cannot get your hand wet, I will continue to sponge Legolas you go and get the herbs."

What could Elrond say to that? His friend was very right. "True, I will be back as soon as I can."

Elrond had just got to the door when it opened and Mithrandir hurried in. Behind him was Mealena and in his hands were a pile of fresh herbs. "We thought you might want some new herbs. I picked them personally. I will remove the others, I do not want to take the chance that some of those herbs have contaminated the others."

Elrond gave him a small smile. Mealena was a healer after his own heart. "Thank you, Mellon-nin. Have you found out any more about the herbs?" He was already trying to chop the herbs and had to sigh as Mealena took over from him.

"I can finish this faster than you can."

"Elrohir, I need you to drink this tea for me." Mithrandir was standing over the young Elf the goblet held out to Estel.

"N… Not thirsty."

"You will drink this, Penneth without any complaint and every hour after that. It will help you. Now drink it or I will tie you to the bed and force you to drink it." Mithrandir's voice was amused but it also brokered no argument.

"A… Ada…"

"This time your puppy dog eyes will not work on me, Ion-nin. You need this tea to counteract the poison in your system. Drink."

The young twin's eyes had widened at his fathers words and without another word of complaint but with a worry loaded glance at Legolas He drank the tea, wincing as the bitter herbs hit his taste buds. Estel was ready with another full glass of water.

"T… to flush m… my s… system?" He sighed with relief as the cool water washed away the bitter taste.

"Yes, Elrohir." Estel had to smile; even ill his foster brother was sharp.

"G… Good. L… Legolas?"

"He is very ill, he has had a lot more of these drugs and they will take a long time to clear." Mithrandir sighed. "We dare not endanger him further. I will not let you go ahead with my plan. We will need to think of another plan."

Thranduil could not hide his sigh of relief. It was good that they had released the news of just how sick Legolas was but to know that he would not have to mock mourn his son made it feel as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now if they could only get him well…

Elrond took the herb tea from Mealena and with Thranduil's help fed the brew to Legolas.

"I have never encountered this last herb. I am tempted to send some to Sauroman for him to look at. I have no idea what they hoped to achieve by adding it to the others. When can you give Legolas the tea?" Mithrandir was angry at himself for not being able to help sort this incident with the herbs out straight away.

"Once his fever is down. Elbereth knows when that will be." Elrond sighed at the lack of resistance he felt from Legolas.

"Do you really think that one of our healers is involved in this?" Mealena spoke up from his spot next to Thranduil.

"I was most certainly say yes to that. Also someone who travelled with us back from Rivendell must be involved. They have to have been for them to be able to doctor the herbs. This has gone on far too long. We need to look at the warriors that accompanied us." Elrond really wanted to speak with this 'healer'.

"Gilaen was one of them. Remember he met us with his patrol just after we entered the realm?" Thranduil's voice was thoughtful.

"Yes. I would also like to meet with Brolinth; he helped to gather herbs with Estel that time. The fresh Athelas, remember?" Elrond had actually just remembered that himself.

Unaware that he was now under suspicion, Telinia made his way through the palace. First he needed to speak with his group and then he was going to go and see the half elf and let him know how his friend was faring. He also needed a little something to send to Elrond.

The hallway was empty as he entered the darkened chamber. As he pulled the door closed he could sense the others in the room.

"The Prince's condition worsens by the minute. He should be dead by morning…"

His statement was met by a growl and one of the Elves moved out of the shadows anger clear in his stance. "That is not what we agreed. I agreed to help because you promised that he would be mine. I have been preparing for him. I gave you the endeorilion to alter his brain chemicals. He is mine to play with." Cwaerlion was beyond furious. The herb lowered the pain barrier making the recipient far more sensitive. His present pet was testament to that. Seeing him had made him eager to get his hands on the Prince.

"Then you should have thought of that before you effectively overdosed him with it! Adar will not be happy when he hears of this!" Telinia's voice was low and deadly.

"And how will he learn when he is not even in Mirkwood? Polinias is so scared of being found that he will not even set foot out of his hovel!" At these words some of the other Elves began muttering their agreement.

"That is enough. He will be here when the time is right as you well know and he is more than aware of what is going on. You forget that due to our unexpected help he is more than able to deal with you personally. I can imagine the 'King's' face when my father walks in to see him. **If **the Prince lives he is yours." The evil Elf in front of him grinned and he had to clamp down hard on his feeling of pity for the young Prince. Still in war casualties happened.

"Selend, have you more of the herbs to add to those in the chamber?"

"Yes, I picked fresh this afternoon. Elrond does not even suspect. I have added more of each, apart from Cwaerlion's special ingredient. The prince will slip further into dreamland. When Cwaerlion gets hold of him I would love to be there to hear his screams." The warrior/healer laughed and Telinia had to leave.

He knew all too well what they meant but that did not mean he had to like it. Selend could be as cruel as Cwaerlion when it came down to it. It had been handy having some one in the King's party who could deal with the herbs, but now he was becoming more than just a little bit of a liability. He may have to see about ridding himself of this irritant.

Their chilling laughter was echoing in his ears as he left the chamber….

To be continued

So we are beginning to get to the heart of the matter. All I can say is that from here on in the fun really begins…..

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you are all wonderful!!!

Coolio02: Thank you so very much. Still very thrilled and stunned that they accepted it. Nick was very pleased!

Jopru: Thank you and here's more for you!

Melwa Elena: Thank you as you say poor Elladan and more distress for him in the next chapter as well. Thank you for your good luck wishes. I will don't you worry!!

DeepBlueSomething: Thank you! As you say it is pretty awesome and a little overwhelming now actually. I am so glad that you are continuing to like my little tale. I know exactly what you mean about how some stories can offer excitement and then fizzle out part way through, it is a pet hate of mine. Te he if you feel sad for them now wait until you see the next chapter!!!

Shadowfaxgal: Thank you!!!

Nienna Eleniel: Thank you, I am so glad you think that way.

Moonyasha: Sigh, I just realised she has not heard about my news and I fear what she learns from this and the next chapter may make her even worse. Does she need treatment? I have the Cat's on Moonyasha watch!!!

InterstellarHobbit: Thank you I am so happy that you are happy!! As you say silly Elf, but where would we be without him? Thank you for your congratulations. Don't worry about the boots… I have just the Elf I know to use them on!!! Oh Dwowlin!!!!!!

Jailbait: Hi, Frreaky!!! I love being pestered daily never fear! I could hear the Angels chorus for hours after I received this!!! More about Elrond here….. As for the rest you will have to wait and see!!!!

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you so much, it is all a huge relief as you can imagine. Elrond: As you say not good it catches up with everyone in the end. Herbs: More on that in this chapter with an added extra, too! Polinias: Again more with a little explanation of where he is…. I do hope you continue to like this. Please continue to let me know what you think?

Well, that's it for know. More next time.

__

Next time: Elladan finds out a little more of what is planned for Legolas and begins to realise he may not get out of this alive. Legolas becomes **really** ill and gives everyone a big, big scare….

I hope that you will all join me then?

Love,

Shell 


	13. 13

Disclaimer: please see chapter twelve

This is dedicated to Katy.

Chapter Thirteen

Telinia shuddered as the deranged sounding laughter followed him down the corridor. It was more than enough to send his hackles rising.

With a great deal of stealth and not more than a little luck he made his way out of the palace. He made his way down and through the woods to the cave he had found many years ago, it was well hidden and only a handful of his most trusted elves knew that it was there.

He had just reached the copse that shrouded the cave when he suddenly felt the distinct feeling that he was being watched. The air around him seemed to have stilled and not a living thing moved. His hackles rose once more and he found his hand instinctively reaching for his sword. He too held still his Elven senses stretching out around him to try and find the source of his unease.

He could hear nothing, absolutely nothing. His keen eyes searched the foliage trying to seek out who ever this was, If it was a person, it could after all be a spider. They did not normally come this close to the palace or the cave, one reason it was chosen to house Elrond's Brat. But that did not mean they would continue to stay clear. No the status quo with the spiders and Orcs were changing all the time.

Telinia smiled to himself that would be one of the things that his father would change. He would not sit back and let this glorious wood decline as it was at present.

The feeling of being watched was slowly diminishing and he shook himself; chiding himself at having an over active imagination. Removing his hand from his sword he made his way down to the cave's entrance, he did not notice as he made his way into the gloomy entrance that he was being watched.

Chilling red eyes followed his every move, evil seemed to radiate from them. They watched as the Elf before it disappeared from sight only then did it slope off into the growing gloom.

Back in the palace all was still in the Prince's room or at least as still as it could be when waiting for the arrival of some of the Elves who had been with them on the journey back from Rivendell. Brolinth was currently out on Patrol and Galion had sent word for him to return and meet with the King.

In the meantime it had been decided that they should all try to rest and eat. To this end Simnella had prepared a quick but appetising lunch for them. Thranduil had looked wistfully across at Legolas as he was eating, wanting nothing more than for his son to be sitting joining in with them. As it was Legolas was still unconscious and had not stirred once.

After they had eaten and Simnella had organised the removal of the detritus, Elrond moved once more to the Prince's side.

He stretched trying to ease some of the kinks in his muscles. Elrond reached to feel for the Prince's forehead and winced at the heat he could feel rising from it.

Elrond looked up as Thranduil joined him. "How is he?"

"He is still feverish, Mealena, would you prepare an herb tea to combat Legolas' fever? I need to look at his arm there, is something causing this fever, more so than just a simple infection." As he was speaking he was gently removing the bandages from Legolas' left arm. Neither Elf could stop their hisses of horror at the sight of the wound.

It should have been well on the way to healing, but instead the wound looked much worse than the last time the dressing had been changed. Then it had been red and taught with infection. Now it was a deep angry red, the edges themselves looked raw and dark lines had spread up to include all the untouched, healthy skin. Even as they watched foul smelling pus dribbled from the bottom of the wound.

With a frown Elrond gently palpated the wound noting how inflamed and hot the area really was. It was also as hard as a rock. As he palpated the top end a small slither of pus emerged from what appeared to be a small pinprick and nothing more. The smell was enough to turn the stomach of all those present.

"I will need to open this to get the infection out. I am sorry, but I will have to do this or Legolas will loose his arm." Thranduil looked horrified just at the thought.

"Do what you must. Just help him, please?" Thranduil pleaded.

"Of course, Mellon-nin I will do everything within my power. Glorfindel I need a knife heating. Mealena, you will need to have the herbs and athelas ready for when I need them, we will need more of the herbs for his fever. Thank you." Elrond accepted the herb tea that he had made ready and with Thranduil's help he fed the tea to the unconscious Elf.

"Estel, please could you make sure that there is plenty of hot water? I will need it. Mithrandir, can I put you in charge of the fire, you will need to keep it banked, the last thing that Legolas needs at present is to catch a chill and with him so compromised that may well happen."

Within minutes everyone was rushing to do his bidding that left Thranduil and Elrohir. "What about us, Ada?" Elrohir had to ask he was feeling more like himself by the minute.

"You are to rest, Ion-nin. You may feel better but your body needs rest to recover from the shock it has received. You are to stay exactly where you are until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" At Elrohir's reluctant nod he smiled. "Good. Thranduil I want you to stay with Legolas, while he has these other herbs in him I do not really want to give him anything as a sedative, it may interact and cause us more problems."

"What do you want me to do?" Thranduil had moved Legolas so that he was cradling him once more.

"I want you to sit as you are and comfort him, this will in all likelihood hurt." Elrond gently swabbed the area with warm water laden with athelas.

He then accepted the knife from Glorfindel; it had been heated and then washed so that it was sterile. Elrond took a deep breath and noticed with a start that the hand he held it in was shaking, only slightly to be sure, but shaking none the less. When he had finished this he really needed to get some rest, he had gone far too long without a long interrupted sleep.

Elrond placed the knife against the wound and pressed. Within minutes the infected fluid poured from the wound casing them all to gag at the smell. Legolas did not even stir. Cloth after cloth was used as the wound was cleaned of the pus. Legolas did not even wince as he pressed down onto the wound to make sure that the infected matter was all clear.

The wound was then packed with athelas before being bound. When he had finished Elrond sat back incredibly shaky now that the need for urgency had passed.

"You need to rest, Mellon-nin. You are exhausted." Glorfindel was at his side.

"Yes, in a while we need to get Legolas' temperature down to normal limits." Elrond tried to brush his old friend off, it failed.

"Aye and we can do that while you rest. You need not be the one that sees to this. Thranduil and I can do it. If not I will not hesitate to have Estel and Mithrandir hold you down while I give you a sleeping draft!" The two glowered at each other before Elrond gave in he really was too tired to really argue. He made his way to the pallet that Elrohir was sitting upon and with a sigh he sat down. He had to smile as two warm arms snaked their way around him.

Elrond said nothing as he watched his friends' begin to sponge the Elven Prince down once more. As he relaxed back he found himself thinking over the last few hours and all that had happened. His eyes were just beginning to loose their focus when it happened.

All at once every single one of them were immediately on the alert. They had felt this before; it was as if something was watching them, as if something was going to happen. It set them all on edge.

Then just as before the feeling stopped, it did not fade away it simply... stopped.

"What was that?" Estel was the first to break the silence.

"I do not know. It had definite magical overtones, one that I have never encountered." Mithrandir's voice was thoughtful as he spoke.

"You have no idea as to what it was?" Elrond had pushed himself upright.

"No, I have never felt magic like this. It felt evil."

"We need to be aware of this then. Could they be after one of us?" Thranduil asked.

"That I also could not say it has gone for the time being. Rest, Elrond before you collapse on us." Mithrandir made it an order.

Elrond followed his instructions but with a growl and a glare.

Silence filled the chamber as Thranduil and Glorfindel continued to sponge Legolas down, Mealena testing for any improvement every minute or so.

They all had to smile, despite their worry as Elrond slipped into sleep, still in Elrohir's arms.

It was with a lighter heart that they returned to their task.

Elladan did not even look up as his captor entered the cave. He was still in the same position; the way he was bound made it impossible for him to move.

"Hello, Brat I thought I would give you an update on our precious Prince."

If Elladan could have he would have spat into that leering face. "He is not doing at all well, I am afraid. A corpse has more colour than he does at this moment. I overheard your father say that he does not expect him to make the morning. Such a shame really, I have someone who would really like to put him in his place."

Telinia moved further into the cave and sat opposite the bound Elf.

"We have been giving him some additives with his herbs; they have made him very weak. Your wonderful healer of a father has not even guessed. If he does have the fortune to survive this he will become the pet of one of my men. He will love all that is done to him. We have found an herb that heightens all the senses. Pain, cold, fear he will feel all of them far more than normal. My friend's idea of fun is to give this drug and then watch as they are made to suffer. There will not be much left of the Prince once he has served his purpose."

Elladan's eyes were wide as he listened. Suddenly some of Legolas' physical symptoms made sense. The way Legolas felt the cold so badly; the pain that he had suffered from the wound in his arm. Then another thought came to him. Why was Telinia telling him this? He could use it against him.

That could only mean one thing if he did ever leave this cave he would not be in one piece nor would he be alive. His mouth went all the more dry at that thought.

"As for you, I need a little something from you that I can give to your father as the last little present had no effect. It will have to be something a little more... persuasive. What shall it be?"

Elladan could only watch as the Elf before him pulled out his knife and waved it in front of his eyes. "A finger perhaps, would your Ada like that? No? A toe perhaps? Or maybe an ear?" The knife hovered above his right ear. It was then that Telinia saw the Mithril chain that hung around Elladan's throat. Using the tip of the knife he pulled the chain from beneath Elladan's robes.

"What do we have here then? A keepsake? From a lover? How touching, I wonder how she will feel for it to be returned covered with blood? No? You do not like that idea? Pity, as that is what will happen." He moved to lift the chain over the dark head. Then he made another slice along the pale cheek with the knife causing Elladan to flinch back. "Oh dear, poor little Elfling did that hurt?" As he was speaking he rubbed the chain and pendant into the blood that was streaming from the cut high on the cheek bone.

"That will do nicely, I am sure that your Adar will love receiving this. Oh and I brought you some water. I will leave it just here for you. Enjoy it and I will be back to see you with more news very, very soon." With that Telinia's made for the cave entrance and disappeared into the growing twilight leaving Elladan on his own once more.

He sat glaring at the water; there was little else he could do. He could not reach it and how ever much he wanted the water it was impossible.

Silence fell along with dusk and Elladan could not help but shiver, he was tired cold and scared. And that was nothing against the raging hunger and thirst that he was feeling.

A sound at the entrance to the cave made him freeze. Telinia's would not be back this soon and no one else knew where he was. The only other thing it could be was either a spider or Orcs. Neither would be particularly welcome at present.

Footsteps sounded and he tried to make himself smaller as the sounds came nearer. Sudden light flared and shadows formed. A long shadow was moving towards him.

Around the corner came a dark haired figure and Elladan tried to shout through his gag. He stopped though when the figure came into view and held a finger to his lips in the universal gesture for silence.

As he moved nearer the torch flared and Elladan got his first good look at who it was that moved so stealthily before him. The figure was tall and thin with long braided black hair. The elegant ears of an Elf were all too evident.

Elladan felt himself sag with relief for the Elf before him was none other than Brolinth. One of Thranduil's guards. Moving swiftly towards the bound elf, he set the torch on the floor and released the gag so that Elladan could speak. All that came out was a dry croak.

"Here I have some water. Let me help and then I will free you." Brolinth helped him to drink the fluid easing back as the other Elf tried to gulp it down in one. "Easy you will make yourself sick." He then began the work to release his arms and legs.

"How did you know how to find me?" His voice was still gruff and croaky from dryness and disuse.

"I was on patrol earlier and received a message from the King he wants to speak with me. I was travelling back when I saw Gilaen; he was acting oddly so I followed him. He came here. There is something in these woods that should not be."

"You mean apart from Orcs and spiders?" Elladan could not hide his disgust.

"Yes, apart from them. I followed him and waited until he had left, before coming in to see what had him out here in the first place. I did not expect to find you, Elladan."

The Twin hissed as circulation returned to his limbs. The other Elf quickly began to rub the life back into them. "I have been here three days. Telinia's has been holding me ransom so that King Thranduil will give up Mirkwood. I need to get back to the palace."

"We will, we will go together but first we need to get your legs able to support you. Who is Telinia?"

"I forgot, sorry. Gilaen is not his true name he is really Telinia and holds a grudge against your King. We need to stop him."

"Come then, Mellon we need to get out of here before full darkness falls." He helped Elladan to stand and lifting the torch high he led the way out of the cave.

Elladan followed closely behind Brolinth. As he left the cave and was in the free air he could only sigh with relief. He was away from that awful place and soon he would be back with his father and friends. He could then see that Legolas was alright, Telinia had to be telling falsehoods in regards to the prince.

"Brolinth how is Legolas?" He had to ask.

"The Prince is in very poor condition, I am afraid. The King spoke in council yesterday to warn us that all that he may well die."

Elladan could only gasp in shock, he had been sure that Legolas would recover but now...

"I know, we are all praying for him. The Prince is well loved and this would devastate us." They were making good time back to the Palace. Brolinth knew all the short cuts that would help. "I think when we get back to the palace we should sneak you in. If Gila... Telinia sees you he will know that the game is up. I will ask you to wait outside in hiding while I speak with Galion about the best way to get you in without being seen. Is that acceptable to you?" Brolinth asked with a sideways glance.

"Yes, that is alright with me, I have no rush to return to the cave and captivity, thank you!"

So it was that Elladan was hidden behind a large old Mallorn tree that stood in the courtyard before the palace doors. He could see all that was happening about him. He watched as Brolinth entered the Palace, the great doors closing behind him.

Thirty minutes later a dark figure could be seen making its way from around the side of the palace. It made directly for the Mallorn tree. Brolinth gave the whistle that they had chosen for their signal and Elladan relaxed back once more as the other Elf joined him.

"I have spoken with Galion and he has suggested that we use the side entrance that goods are brought in by. He is waiting with some trusted guards so that you can mix with them and no one will be the wiser. Come, I fear that your father is chaffing at the bit to see you." Brolinth was smiling as he made the last comment.

"Ada knows that I am safe?" He was eager to get to them now.

"No, Galion did not want to warn them in advance if Telinia is a traitor then there are likely to be more; we need to wear our hoods. All of us will be. That way no one can see our fasces."

They had made it to the door that Galion had pointed out to Brolinth. Elladan could not hide his relief as the warmth seemed to surround him. Galion moved towards him with a wide smile of welcome.

"Hir Elladan, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you. Your father and brother have been frantic about you." Galion gave a low elegant bow.

"It is very good to see you as well. I was beginning to think I would never see you again. May I see my Father and brother?"

"Of course, please follow me. Everyone put your hoods up. I have had the hallways darkened so that you will not stand out." Saying this he handed Elladan a dark cloak which he quickly donned.

The trip through the palace was made in silence with only one stop when a servant entered the hallway, luckily his back was towards them and he did not see them. The closer they got to Legolas' chambers the more nervous Elladan grew. He could have screamed aloud with frustration as Galion once more motioned for them to stop. The reason became all too clear very quickly.

Closing the door to Legolas' chamber was Telinia, looking very pleased with him self. How Elladan wanted to wipe that smug look off that face, but for now he had more important things to attend to. Telinia would wait for later.

A knock on the chamber door woke Elrond from the light sleep that he had fallen into, he had found he could not really relax and sleep. He was too worried about Elladan and Legolas for that. A quick glance told him that Legolas' temperature was still on the high side. Estel and Mithrandir had taken over the job and Glorfindel and Thranduil were currently resting with a glass of wine.

At Thranduil's bidding the chamber door opened to reveal Gilaen. Thranduil frowned at his guard. There really was something about this Elf that he did not like, he also realised with a stab of shock that he did not trust him either. That was not good; he would need to speak with his friends, Galion and Melthanil, his Head captain about this.

"Your Majesty, this letter arrived a few minutes ago. The messenger said that it was urgent. I could not find Galion, Sire so I brought it to you myself."

"Thank you, Gilaen. That will be all." Thranduil accepted the parchment, his voice cold.

"How is the Prince, Sire? We are all worried." The guard turned to look at the Prince, unaware that both his King and the Maia were frowning at him.

"He is not doing well, I am afraid. Thank you for your concern."

"I will let the others know that we need to continue our prayers." With that Telinia moved from the chamber closing the door behind him.

"I do not trust that Elf what so ever." Thranduil could not help but comment as he looked at the parchment in his hands. "Elrond this is for you."

Elrond accepted the missive and did not hesitate to slip a nail under the seal, noting as he did so that no cipher had been used. As soon as the seal was released something slithered out onto his hand and he could barely catch his breath as he realised what it was that he held. It was Elladan's necklace, the one given to him by his mother before she sailed west to the Havens. All three of them had one.

The one in his hand was covered in blood, dried blood.

"Elrond, I..." Thranduil was cut off by another knock on the chamber door. They all looked up.

The door opened to reveal Galion and two robed figures. Saying nothing, Galion motioned for the cloaked figures to enter and he closed the door behind him.

"Sire, I found these two... vagabonds earlier this evening. I thought that you might all like to meet them." Galion was actually smiling as he looked at them all.

"Galion what?"

The two figures lowered their hoods and the chambers previous occupants could only gape; before both Elrond and Elladan jumped up to hug Elladan.

"Elladan, by the Valar. How?" Elrond did not think he had ever been so pleased to see someone.

"It is a long story, Ada but thanks to Brolinth, I am safe." He had to smile as his father began to look him over, clucking over the joint cuts on his cheeks.

"I am fine, Ada just hungry." At his words Galion left the chamber to find Simnella and organise some food for the young Elf. "How is Legolas, Ada? I was told he is dieing."

Elladan could not take his eyes off of the figure on the bed. "He is not doing well, I will admit. But first what happened to you?"

"I woke in a cave two hours from here. I was held by an Elf called Telinia. You would know he better by the name of Gilaen." He gave a grim smile at their gasps of shock. "He is working with his father, Polinias."

Thranduil could feel the anger rising within him. One of his own guards! One of his guards was behind this.

"He told me earlier when he came for my necklace that he had been feeding Legolas an herb that makes everything feel much more than it should. He also said that....

"Ada, I think you need to come and look at Legolas." Estel's voice was urgent and cut across Elladan.

"What is wrong?" Elrond was moving almost as soon as Estel had finished speaking.

"He is having trouble breathing, Elrond." Glorfindel also sounded urgent.

Elrond could see what they meant the minute he was beside Legolas. The young Prince was struggling to breath, each breath sounding laboured and harsh. Once more a blue tinge ringed the pallid mouth.

He sat beside him, feeling for a pulse. "Glorfindel, Estel I need you to sit him up, that should help ease his breathing somewhat." They were half way through this when Elrond realised that the harsh breathing had stopped.

"Get him flat! Now!!" He did not have the chance to explain as he rested a hand over the younger Elf's chest. "He is not breathing. Glorfindel, pull that pillow out, he needs to be completely flat!" Even as he was speaking Mealena was moving in to stand beside him and was ready to hand him what ever it was that he needed.

As soon as Legolas was flat Elrond was assessing him once more.Out of the corner of his eye he was aware of Mithrandir and Brolinth holding a distraught Thranduil back, all the King could think of was getting to his son and helping in anyway he could.

Elladan had fallen onto the bed next to his brother, shocked to the core at what he was witnessing, whatever he was expecting it certainly was not this.

All was silent as they watched Elrond work. First he pulled back the prince's head until the neck was arched, making sure that the airway itself was clear he began to blow gentle breathes into the lax mouth, tightly pinching his nose so that no lifesaving air could escape that way.

Once, twice, three times Elrond gentle blew air into the static lungs, he then turned to watch and see if Legolas was breathing for himself.

"There is no change, Ada." Estel's voice was low and urgent.

Elrond repeated the process once more, he was not sure in the end just how many times he breathed for Legolas, and they seemed to run into one another. He was just about to give up when he caught sight of Estel's anguished eyes and he knew without anything being said that all three of his sons would be left in deep mourning should he pronounce Legolas dead. For that reason and also for Thranduil's sake he decided to try a few times more.

It was after the fourth new attempt that the impossible happened and Legolas took a shaky breath. Only slight at first and barely noticeable, but it was followed by another slightly stronger one. As they all watched, not one of them daring to take a breath themselves; he took a deeper, stronger breath.

Then another, soon he was berathing even more strongly and Elrond sat back with a shaky sigh. That had been way too close for his liking.

"Elrond?" Thranduil's voice sounded as shaky as he himself did.

"He is breathing for himself once more. We will need to keep a close watch on him so that this does not happen again. Elladan you said that this Telinia's told you he had been adding to the medicinal herbs that we use. Did he say what he had been adding?" Elrond turned to his eldest son.

"No, Ada sorry. He only said that he had added to the herbs and that they were designed to make him feel things more. Like pain and the cold." Elladan's voice was grim as he finished explaining.

"It also held other herbs, one of which was a poison. I need to check Legolas over once more." he made to stand but Elladan began speaking once more.

"He also said that there was someone who wanted Legolas and that it was he who had provided the herb. He said that there would not be much left of Legolas when his 'friend' had finished with him. What he meant by that I do not know. He was... odd, Ada that is the only way I can describe him. He seemed to be on edge all of the time. I honestly did not think that I would get out of that cave alive. If it had not been for Brolinth..."

Elrond reached to hug his distraught eldest son. He had to smile as both Elrohir and Estel joined him.

"I have much to thank you for, Brolinth. How did you find my son?"

"I had a message from Galion saying that the King wished to speak with me and as I was making my way back through the forest I saw Gilaen acting very strange and decided to follow him, something just did not seem right. He entered a cave that I have never been aware of and stayed there for some time."

"You can show us where this cave is?" Thranduil spoke up from where he stood next to Legolas.

"Yes, sire I can show you exactly where it is." Brolinth was adamant.

"Good, we will do that, but for know go on." Thranduil gently brushed his fingers across the clamy forehead of his son.

"Well, I waited until he came out and he looked so pleased with himself I just had to investigate. I never once expected to find Elladan. He was trussed up like a chicken. I released him and we came back here as soon as we could."

"Good, that means his trail should still be fairly fresh. Galion, I want a patrol to go with Brolinth to this cave and check it out. I want it done quietly and without fuss. Only the most trusted guards, do you understand? I want the cave watched. We need to know where these Elves are meeting and just who is involved. They will have to kill me before they get to Legolas. This stops and soon. Go, get this arranged for me?" This latter to Galion who nodded and swiftly left. "Brolinth, before you leave; you have my thanks for returning Elladan to us safely. I have no doubts that without your brave actions they would not have kept him alive for long." Thranduil smiled at the guard, when a new post as officer was forthcoming, and it would be as soon as Gil... Timethla was caught; Brolinth would certainly be in the running.

"It was my honour to serve you, Sire. I wish to continue to do so." Brolinth bowed deeply before leaving the chamber.

"Yous aid you wanted to check Legolas over, Elrond?" Thranduil gave his son a small sad smile.

"Aye, after what happened and with what Elladan has told us I think it more than a good idea to do so."

They all watched as Elrond did just that. He checked his pulse, then his temperature. He then moved on to chek the Princes motor responses. Frowining at just how weak the left side had become, more so than previous. But it was when he checked the pupil responses that he really began to frown, gnawing at his lip at what he found. Finally he sat back with a deep sigh before looking up at Thrandiul who stood beside him.

Thranduil frowned back at him worry and fear clear on the ageless face. The room was silent and he realised that it had been since he began his examination.

"Well, Elrond? What is it? Please, you are scaring me." Thranduil's voice rose in panic by the minute as Elrond remained silent.

Elrond could not speak because he knew he would have to word this very carefully. One, he did not want to cause unnecessary panic, if he were wrong and secondly Legolas needed them all to be calm for his sake.

He took a deep breath and was about to speak, but he then became aware of just _how_ qiuet the room was, too quiet. He looke back down at Legolas and coud only wince at the grey pallid colour of the normally procilain face. Once more the lips were tinged with blue, but though the Prince was still breathing, he was not breathing as he should. Instead of strong steady breathes, they were weak and seemed to be taking longer spaces between them.

Elrond reached for the thin wrist, the pulse was weak and slow. This was not good. He had just opened his mouth to ask for some herbs to strengthen the repspiration when the pulse beneath his fingers gave a weak flutter and then stopped.

To be continued

Thank you to all my wonderful reader and most especially, my reviewers. You are great!!

Replies to reviews:

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you for e-mailing me your review, that was wonderful. Yep, REALLY sick. At the moment he is just only a little sick! ;P you will have to wait and see what happens next chapter. That is the trouble with being medically knowledgeable; you can always come up with something that is worse than the previous. Evil I know!! Here is your update, please let me know what you think?

Thendrea-of-Mirkwood: I'm sorry that the suspense is too much for you. Here is your update, I hope that it helps!!! I take it that studying Excel is not a good thing, then?

DeepBlueSomething: Yep. He, he!!!!! Not quite a whole week and the next one will be quite quick as well. I am so glad that you continue to like this, it means a lot top me. I know, I shudder as I wrote that paragraph, too. Thank you for the congratulations!!!!

Jailbait: hey!!! Not you again!!! LOL!!!!!! Yep, Elrond's ok. So is Elrohir as well. Yep, that's me as you know, evil! Why should Legolas have all the fun? Trust me if you had to you can drink four glasses of water, you just have to have the inclination and a good reason! Well, I don't want you to die so here is your update!!

Moonyasha: Hi, Tsume: Please look after her for me? I hope she is still sleeping and not giving you much trouble?

Shadowfaxgal: Thank you, I am glad that you like this.

Melwa Elena: Thank you and here is your update!

Laer4572: Thank you, it just seems logical to have them all doing things rather than one or two. I agree, Mary Sues, ugh!!!

Well, that is all for now. More very, very soon.

Love,

Shell


	14. 14

Disclaimer: Legolas still does not belong to me anymore than all the others do. I would love it if he did.

This is for the wonderful Katy, My wonderful friend.

Chapter fourteen

Elrond froze for the length of time that it took for him to take a shaky breath before calling out orders. His head was swimming, this could not be happening. He watched proceedings as if from a great distance, but found he could not move from where he currently sat.

He could see his son's and friend's mouths moving, but no sound seemed to be coming from them. He blinked. This was not right. He needed to be doing something, what it was he did not now.

His arm being grabbed woke him from his stupor and he looked up to see a worried Mithrandir shaking his arm. "Come; sit over here out of the way. Let Mealena and the twins see to Legolas. You are in no fit state to do so."

"No, I need to...." Elrond had to stop as his world suddenly tilted and then turned black. Mithrandir caught his old friend easily. He sighed; they had been expecting this for some time. Elrond had not been looking after himself; he was more worried about Legolas and Elladan to think of his own health.

Mithrandir settled the unconscious Lord onto one of the pallets making sure that he was comfortable and only sleeping. This last crisis had just proven too much in one who had not had a long unbroken sleep in weeks. He turned back to where the others were and watched as Mealena and Estel worked on Legolas desperately trying to get Legolas breathing once more.

Elladan and Elrohir moved out of the way and made their way over to their father's side. At Elrohir's insistence Elladan sat down watching Legolas as his brother checked his father over.

A knock at the door startled those who were not concentrating on Legolas and Glorfindel opened the door to find Telinia his hand raised and ready to knock again.

"What can I do for you?" Glorfindel's voice was cold and the other Elf blinked.

"I wanted to check on how the Prince was doing, the other guards and I were worried and asked me to come and check."

_I'll just bet you were worried._ Glorfindel thought as he watched the other Elf. He looked over his shoulder briefly, noting that Elladan was well out of the line of sight. This may work in their favor...

Glorfindel reluctantly opened the door further noting the other Elf's eyes widen in pretend shock.

"What are they doing? They are hurting the Prince, Sire!" Telinia made to move into the chamber but was stopped by Glorfindel's hand on his arm.

"The Prince has stopped breathing; they are trying to help him. Once we have news I will inform you all. Now please they need to concentrate." With that Glorfindel gave the other Elf a rough, forceful shove.

Telinia found himself looking at a closed door. He smirked, pleased with what he had seen. His father would be most pleased. If Legolas died then his father would undoubtedly sail and Mirkwood would be theirs for the taking!

He schooled his face into a suitably concerned face as he turned to leave. Come the morning he would visit Elrond's brat and tell him the sad news of the Prince's demise.

He did not hide the jaunt in his step as he made his way down the corridor, he would need to meet with the others so that they could be informed of the events that were unfolding. By morning Mirkwood would be in deep mourning.

Thranduil was vaguely aware of the knock on the door, but he could not move from where he was, nor could he take his attention away from his son. He heard Telinia's call but ignored it. As Glorfindel returned to his side Thranduil heard the Elf say to him self.

"He will pay for what he has done. By Eru, he will be made to suffer."

That caused Thranduil to give a small grimace of a smile. He could not think of that, all that he could think of was Legolas.

Estel was counting as he pressed down on the still chest of his friend, his mind reeling. This could not be happening. Legolas could not die. He stopped waiting as Mealena blew a breath into the lax mouth before reaching for the pulse point at the Prince's throat. A shake of the head and they were off again.

Estel had only seen his father do this once, it had failed. But afterwards they had discussed what was done and why. He thanked the Valar that they had.

Once again he waited as Mealena blew a breath into Legolas' mouth. Again he reached for the pulse. This time he gave a jerky nod to say that there was a pulse and as they watched Legolas took a small uneven breath. Mealena kept his fingers on the weak fluttery pulse, praying for it to continue.

Estel watched aware of Thranduil waiting impatiently at his shoulder. This had frightened the young Human. There were normally two ways that a seriously ill patient stopped breathing. The first was when just the lungs stopped moving but the heart continued to pump, as had happened earlier. The second was when both heart and lungs stopped moving, that was the worst. It was harder to start both beating and expanding again.

It had been successful this time, but what would happen if this was to happen again? Every time it happened they ran the risk of Legolas becoming even more brain damaged. The thought of the bright intellect gone forever made him shiver with sudden cold.

"Mealena how is Legolas?" Thranduil could stay silent no longer.

"He is breathing once more, but it is very weak. We will need to keep a close eye on him. This could happen again until we find out what he has been given. How is Elrond?"

"Asleep. This was just one shock too many, I think." Mithrandir said watching once more as Mealena eased his cramped muscles before beginning to tidy up the bed space and making Legolas comfortable once more.

"Yes, I was tempted to give him a sedative last night. This is better, more natural." They all looked over to the Elven Lord who slept with his eyes closed, a sure sign of his exhaustion.

Elladan was sat beside the bed with his father's hand in his; the other hand was around Elrohir's shoulder. He did not want to let go. Another knock made him jump and he grinned sheepishly at his twin. Elrohir smiled his understanding; Elladan would be jumpy for some time following his

Elf napping.

It was Galion who entered on Thranduil's orders, followed quickly by Simnella. They both carried trays of food. A full meal for Elladan to make up for some of the meals he had missed recently and some soup and berry pies for the others. They had even brought some light soup for Legolas, not that he could eat it.

Once Galion had placed his tray in front of Elladan he crossed to the King's side. "How is the Prince, Sire?"

"He is not very good, Galion. He has just given us an almighty scare." Thranduil's face was grim as he glanced at his friend.

"We brought him some soup. Shall I put it by the fire?" Galion tried to hide his dismay at how poorly his Prince looked. It seemed that every time he left the chamber for what ever reason, the Prince always looked worse than he had previously, when he got back.

"Yes, please, Galion. There is no way he can have it at present." As they watched Thranduil brushed the sweat that was once more gathering on the pallid forehead away.

Thranduil sighed; he had hoped that in the aftermath of the last crisis that maybe Legolas' temperature would cease to be a problem. It looked like his assumption was wrong for Legolas was once again that awful clammy hot that Thranduil was coming to hate.

They all watched this tender scene, Elladan gobbling his food in rather a un-elf like manner. Even Simnella had stopped to watch the King with his son. It was a sight that could and did bring tears to the eyes.

"Come, Thranduil you need to eat and have a rest." Glorfindel and Mithrandir moved to the King almost at the same time.

"I will sit with Legolas while you eat." Estel said gently taking the hot cloth from the King's shaking fingers. Reaction to what had just happened was sinking in.

"Very well, is Elrond alright? I do not think I have ever seen him faint before." Despite how shaky he was, he was worried about his friend.

"Yes, he is just sleeping. Like you he needs rest and warm food." As he was saying this Glorfindel offered him a bowl of soup, one eye raised.

Thranduil was not really hungry but he ate to appease the others. But when he took the first bite he realised that he was famished. Soon the bowl was scraped clean and he blinked at it tiredly, with a hint of surprise.

A laugh made him look up and Glorfindel was there once more with a plate of bread and cheese. To everyone's amazement he soon finished that too.

"You were hungry." There was amusement in the Balrog Slayers voice.

"More than I realised. Is that some berry pie by any chance?" His keen nose picked up the familiar smell. Oh, how Legolas loved these pies. He could not stop himself from looking over at his son. Legolas had not moved.

Simnella had caught what was going through his mind, though. "As soon as the Prince is well enough I will make him all the pies that he wants, for every meal if that is his wish."

That earned him a grateful look from Thranduil and a snort of laughter from Elladan. Thranduil turned to him with a look just like his own father's. It was so realistic that he almost choked on the food in his mouth.

"If Legolas eats pies at every meal he will soon be a very fat little Prince!" This was an old joke, they all knew how much Legolas liked his pies and he always said that if he did not ration them then he would be a fat little Prince.

They all had a laugh at this, although Thranduil would have given anything from his treasury for it to have been Legolas saying that very thing.

"Thank you, Simnella. Legolas would thank you himself if he could." Thranduil's voice was sad.

"I know Hir Nin but he will, we all have to believe that. Soon the Prince will be well and we will wonder what we were so worried about, especially when Legolas and these holy terrors get going again!"

"Yes and then we will hear you wishing for peace. Do you remember what they did last time they were here?" Galion could not help but tease, trying to ease the gloom that had settled over the chamber.

"How could we ever forget? I almost had a riot on my hands! The warriors wanted to skin them alive, Legolas included! I think even now they check there bed rolls to make sure there are no 'special' additions added!"

"We are in the chamber, you know." Estel sounded highly affronted, but his eyes had a gleam of amusement in them. That had been fun and it had been all Legolas' idea. He had justified it by telling them of the prank that they had pulled on him.

"Oh, be quiet we are talking about you, not too you!" Glorfindel laughed at the looks on their faces.

"That is not fair!" Elrohir piped up leaving Elladan free to shovel the last of the mashed potato from his plate into his mouth.

"It is very fair, Penneth. If you act like children, we will treat you like children. Is that not right, Glorfindel?" Thranduil's eyes held a hint of the mischief that normally shone brightly from his son's.

"That is very right, Thranduil. And do not think of putting ants into my bed, I am more than aware of that trick now!" The others laughed.

"I do not wish to have more queues of grumbling patients at my door with multiple bite marks from their bedding." Mealena was laughing with them, it had been so funny seeing grown Elves itching and grumbling like Elfling's. "At least not until Legolas is well enough to both instigate it and join in with the fun."

"Now that is one stipulation I agree with." Thranduil looked suddenly serious. "I will also make it a decree that for the first two weeks after Legolas is well recovered that none of you will be punished for your actions. Just so that I can sit back and watch the fun and praise the Valar that he is well enough to cause mayhem!"

The two young Elves and the one human looked far too shocked for him to remain serious. "Just make sure there are no ants and no dye, this time!" He could recall the visit before last when they had added the dye to his shampoo. He did not look good with bright orange hair; thank Valar that had only been temporary, thanks to Legolas' intervention. He did not wish to think of how he would look sitting in session at court with the brightest orange hair instead of his usual blonde.

"We promise there will be no ants and no dye. That was funny though." Elladan could not help but laugh at the memory of the proud and mighty ruler of Mirkwood with orange hair, bright orange at that. They still could not believe the King had fallen for it, but then so had Glorfindel not so long ago.

"I thank the Valar that I had no petitions that day. Can you imagine being seen by my subjects like that?" Thranduil was openly laughing now, the others joining in until they realised that there was a slightly hysterical tinge to it.

Glorfindel tried to soothe his friend, who was now crying and unable to stop. Shock did that sometimes as they all knew.

It was a while before Thranduil composed himself, sitting back with a tired sigh. He took the glass of wine that Mealena handed to him without thought. He sipped the wine. It was not long later that he gave a loud yawn before setting the goblet down.

He blinked blearily at the others in the chamber. Why was he suddenly so tired?

"Come, Thranduil lay down beside Legolas, you need to get some rest." Mealena gently helped his Liege to stand and led him across to the bed like an errant Elfling. The others watched amused as the King sat down on the bed. He was asleep before he had even become aware of where he was.

"You drugged him?" Glorfindel asked, stunned.

"He needs the rest as much as Elrond does. He would not sleep without it. I know Thranduil all too well. He would have forced himself to stay awake. This way there is no argument." Mealena sounded pleased with himself.

"He will not thank you for that!" Glorfindel's voice was full of admiration for the healer.

"Ah, I am used to it, he is used to it."

"You healers can all be sneaky." Mithrandir had moved so that he was beside Estel and Mealena.

"Yes and we get no thanks for it either!" Mealena had gently covered the king with a warm blanket before walking around the bed to take Legolas' temperature. He frowned when he realised that the Prince was once again way to hot.

They spent the night between them trying to bring down the temperature and trying to be quiet as they worked so that they did not wake the sleeping Elves. Elladan had fallen asleep soon after Thranduil, exhausted by his ordeal.

The weak autumn sun rose the next morning with what seemed like reluctance. The same could also be said of some of the occupants of a chamber that was situated on the second floor of the palace.

Elrond woke to find him self decidedly stiff as he yawned and stretched. It was then that memory returned and he sat up with a gasp looking around him. He only relaxed when he saw Legolas who was being tended to by Mithrandir.

"Legolas?" Elrond wasted no time with niceties and he stood and hurried to the Maia's side.

"His condition is unchanged. Estel and Mealena managed to restart his heart and he has been like this since. How are you feeling?" The Maia's bright eyes met his.

"Better, thank you. I needed that sleep although perhaps not at that particular point in time." Was the wry reply.

"Well had you looked after yourself this would not have happened. Elrohir and Estel have gone for some hot food; you will eat it when they bring it." There was a warning note in Glorfindel's voice as he joined them. "Mealena has been asleep for about two hours; he at least looks after himself rather than running themselves into the ground. You worried me, Mellon-nin. I am glad that you are rested."

"I am sorry, Glorfindel to have worried you. I am glad to see that Thranduil is sleeping as well." He smiled back at his friend accepting the friendly rebuke.

"That is all due to Mealena. He is as handy with his sleeping herbs as you are. What is it with healers and their love of seeing their patients sleeping?"

"It makes then easier to handle! Mealena drugged Thranduil? Amazing! I am glad to see that Elladan is sleeping as well, he looks better this morning." Elrond reached out to touch Legolas' forehead wincing at the heat that was rising from the Prince.

"Yes, he had a couple of nightmares over night, but Elrohir helped him with them. He will need to be rested if he is going to show us where the caves are. We will need to wake Thranduil..."

"Too late for that. You two are worse than women for nattering!" Thranduil slowly sat up. "I have one hell of a headache, what did Mealena use this time?" He glowered at the two Elves and the Maia beside the bed.

"This time? You mean that he has done this before?" Elrond was smiling at his friend.

"Yes, every time Legolas is badly injured, Mealena seems to like having me sleep through the worst part of his recovery. I always get my own back, have no fear of that! Do you have something for headaches, Elrond?"

"Yes, wait for a minute and I will make a tea for you. We need to make plans for this morning..." A knock at the door and it slowly opened to show Estel and Elrohir laden with trays of food.

Glorfindel hurried to help them. "There is enough here to feed an army!"

"I am still a growing lad!" Estel could not help joking back. This was an old in family joke, they all laughed at the amount of food that the young man could put away.

"I hope that that is not all for you! You will grow fat!" The young human's love of food was well known.

"Ada!" Estel's indignant cry made them all smile. "There are eight of us apart from Legolas who need to break their fast. This will not last long, I will say that!"

The two of the settled the food down on the improvised herb table and began to hand the food out to those who had gathered around. Elrohir woke his brother who grumbled but sat up and took his platter anyway.

"We need to make plans for this morning. Telina will undoubtedly want to speak with Elladan and we need to follow him." Thranduil turned to the oldest twin. "You remember the way to the cave? Brolinth certainly does and I want him on our group. We need to implicate him on your capture and the only way to do that is to follow him and catch him red handed."

"You are not going; you need to stay with Legolas." Elrond looked sternly at the King.

"This is my Kingdom and my son that this _Elf_" Thranduil spat the word out. "Has targeted. They also assaulted your son. There is no way that I am staying here. Legolas would understand that and would want me to lead the group. I am going and that is final!"

They glared at each other until Mithrandir spoke. "Thranduil has to do this, Elrond. The King's word would be necessary for when Telina is brought to court. Besides it is his right and we will have loyal guards with us."

"Very well, but I am going as well. Estel can stay with Glorfindel and Mealena to look after Legolas. But first I want to dress his wound and check him over. Organize the group of warriors that you need." Elrond was already readying the things he would need while Mealena and Estel quickly cleared the table of the detritus left from the meal.

Thranduil was once more beside his son when Elrond took the soiled dressing from the wound and all gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the wound. It was still dark red and swollen but the pus that had been present in such quantity last time had decreased. Elrond gently cleaned it with warm water before smearing it with Athelas paste.

"It is beginning to heal. The cleansing from last time seems to have done the trick. I need a sample of blood later on so that I can try and find out what it is that Legolas has been given. That is most important. I have a feeling that Telina will not help us there." Elrond was quickly and efficiently binding the wound. He had just finished when there was a knock at the chamber door.

It was Brolinth and on his back was his bow with a set of quivers. At his side was his sword. His whole countenance was grim. "I have gathered some of the guards that are loyal to you, Hir Nin. I also have two watching the doors to the palace so that he cannot leave without us knowing."

"Very good, Brolinth. I just need to get ready and I will join you." Thranduil nodded at the others and they hurried from the chamber to gather what they needed.

Five minutes later and they were all ready. Thranduil Took one more look at his son before they all left and headed out of the palace through the back door. No one saw them go. They waited patiently at a little copse that was situated at the front of the palace.

They did not have to wait long. Telina used the side exit and making sure that no one had seen him he headed in a meandering walk, just in case he had been seen, he was unaware in his over confidence that he was being watched.

Thranduil let him have ten minutes head start on them, he knew the trees about would answer their King and tell him exactly where the other Elf was.

They followed the trail and the trees directions. Ten minutes later the trees began to warn their King of danger ahead. They were agitated and out the group more on the alert.

Then it happened, that feeling that all of them had felt before. That eerie feeling that they were being watch. The feeling that raised the hackles on their back. Swords at the ready they carefully made their way forward, making no sound as they moved.

Suddenly the air was pierced by a blood curdling scream. They shared one grim look before the small group surged forward. It was not long before the group found who had screamed.

It was Telina lying on the ground. Blood pooled beneath him, his breathing rough and ragged in the still air. Elrond hurried to his side and checked him over before looking at Thranduil and shaking his head there was nothing he could do for the Elf. His own sword had been used against him and was still embedded in his abdomen.

Thranduil knelt beside him and gently asked. "Who did this, Telina?"

The glazed eyes looked at him, shocked before he gave a small smile. "Y..You know?"

"Yes, we are aware of who you are. Who did this to you?"

"E... Evil e... eyes, r..Red came from no where." he gave a cough and blood dribbled down his chin.

"What did?" Thranduil was surprised at the Elf's words.

"C.. creature, n... never seen before." Another cough, this time more blood spilt from the graying lips.

"Tell my A... Adar t.. that I" Another cough this time the blood did not stop and with a small sigh the Elf's fea fled him.

Thranduil closed his eyes saying a small prayer for the Elf before standing and looking at the others who still stood a look of shock on their faces.

"It appears that we may have another problem on our hands..."

To be continued.

Cachexia: a word used to describe feeble state caused by some serious disease ie: cancer

Hi,

It's me finally with an update. I have been very ill, hopefully I am on the way to recovery if not I will be hospitalized. I will be having an operation next week to try and ease some of the problem. It should not affect my writing though. Please accept my apologies at things being late?

Replies to reviews:

Coolio02: Glad that you think the infected wound sounded realistic! Yep Elladan is rescued... for now they are all sort of safe. Remember that... Sort of safe!!! Thank you.

InterstellarHobbit: Thank you and here you are as requested!

Barbara Kennedy: LOL! You will like this chapter then. Let me know what you think?

SakuraRangersGrl: Thank you and when I get time I will!

DeepBlueSomething: Wow, Speechless? I made some one speechless and faint? Please be careful on the floor, trust me it hurts, I know from long experience!!!!

Melwa Elena: Who said that Legolas would die? Oh, I did! He's not dead only comatose!! I'm sorry I scared you but happy that you like this. Thank you I will continue, have no fear!

VirginGoddess: I like some slash, but I am picky about it, I only read two authors. I **may** someday write slash, but no promises. I'm glad you like this story though.

Popcornandgreenery: I'm sorry you have been so worried. Here you are an update!! Sleep well!!!

Lare4572: Thank you and please don't chew your nails!!

Thendera-of-Mirkwood: Thank you. I hope your classes have calmed down for you.

Andi-Black: I got it wrong and my beta did not pick it up. Sorry. Glad that you like the story, though.

Moonyasha: Here's your update, I hope that she has woken up and is alright.

Badger Lover: Thank you!! I know what you mean about the movies, hopefully the EE edition of RotK will rectify that. We can but hope. We love to hurt him don't we? Thank you for the comment and I hope you are ok.

Shadowfaxgal: Thank you. I am glad you continue to like this.

Tiamanate Salazar Tameran: Thank you. Arwen is in Lothlorien at the time of this story. LoL! I know what you mean! About the plots to kill Legolas: You will have to wait and see I can and will not say.... Rotten aren't I? If you really want to know email me and we can chat. You may spoil the story for yourself if you do, be warned!

Well that's it every one.

Please let me know what you think?

If Deana is still reading this can she contact me?

Love,  
Shell

xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am hoping to get Legolas in a sack for Christmas that is the only way I could ever own either him or the other characters.

This is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Katy, the one person who gave me the courage to put pen to paper. Or rather, fingers to keyboard. You are wonderful!

Chapter Fifteen

The walk back to the Palace was taken in silence. All were deep in thought. Thranduil especially was worrying. Was this a new attack on his kingdom? Was it a new type of dark animal that would rival the spiders and Orcs? Where did this leave them with Legolas? Now that Telina was dead, how on Middle Earth could they find out what herbs had been given to him?

On the other hand they were no nearer to finding the group behind this conspiracy and putting a stop to it. All they could do now was sit and wait and waiting was not one of Thranduil's better abilities.

Brolinth had organised the Elven warriors once more. This time they had made a very makeshift stretcher that could be used to take the body back to the Palace. Once there, it would be examined properly to search for clues as to what had happened. That was the puzzle, Telina was a Mirkwood trained Elf and it was a rare sight to see one taken by surprise like this.

Elrond, meanwhile, was thinking ahead, as was his want, to what he could do to help Legolas to recover. The first thing he needed to do was to take some blood to examine. Hopefully that would give him some clue as to what had been fed to the Prince. They also needed to get his fever down and keep it down.

They had just reached the clearing that led to the Palace when they became aware of rapid hoof beats. Into the clearing leading the King's and Elrond's horses was one of Brolinth fellow warriors who had been left in charge of Legolas' safety.

Thranduil was just about to roar his anger at the unfortunate Elf when he spoke first, before the King could.

"Sire, it is the Prince, you and Hir Elrond are needed at the Palace!" The other Elf said nothing more, he did not need to, for without a word the two Elves mounted their horses and were gone. Without a word to the others the Elf turned and followed his King, hand on bow in case it was needed.

It was a rather disconsolate and worried group that followed on behind them, all thinking the worse and not wanting to admit it.

The Palace was in absolute uproar when they finally arrived. Thranduil's aids were in a group in the large ornate hallway. Galion was in the middle of it trying to restore calm. It was an unenviable task as the group did not want to be calmed.

Galion spied them as they came through the double doors. "King Thranduil has asked that you join him in the Prince's bedchamber!" He had to shout above the noise that the usually sedate and calm Elves were making.

It did nothing to calm the nerves that had sprung into the twin's stomach and even Mithrandir's brow was furrowed as they hurried on their way. With the current level of noise it would be hard to understand what the other Elf was saying anyway.

If they thought the hallway below was in a panic it was even worse upstairs. The guards that had been on duty were standing in a huddle rather like a group of human women chattering. The words were so soft and worried that even the twins could not hear what they were saying.

The chamber door was open, though and they headed for that. As they neared it they could hear Elrond's voice calling out orders. They stopped at the door in shock. Legolas was once more still on the bed while Elrond was trying to revive him. Estel was helping him.

Glorfindel and Mealena were at the herb table cutting and slicing as fast as they dared. Both looked ruffled.

Thranduil stood to one side his face sheet white and he was trembling. Fear had lent him adrenaline but that was over now as he watched them trying to save his son.

It was Glorfindel who literally barked. "Close that damned door!"

Mithrandir did so and the noise level dropped to an acceptable level.

Elladan crossed to the King and helped him sit in the chair by the fire. It was like moving a mannequin, Thranduil went where he was led and sat when gently pushed. Apart from that, his whole attention was on Legolas.

That stopped when Estel called out. "He is breathing, Ada!"

"His pulse is far too fast!" Elrond was no longer pressing on the blonde's chest but was feeling the pulse in the right hand. "I need some… no wait… it's slowing somewhat. I'll leave it at the moment. I need an herb to calm his breathing." Indeed the Prince's breathing was erratic and when he did breath it was with a rattle that set everybody's heart and nerves on edge.

"What happened?" Elrond sounded as shocked as the others.

"He had a fit, a small fit and then he stopped breathing. We tried to get him back but Glorfindel thought you should be informed." Mealena was still trying to come to terms with the fact that his Godson had died in his arms, so to speak.

"Yes, his fever is still too high. We need to get that down and find out what is causing this. Mealena I need to take a blood sample from Legolas can you get me a glass slide and can I use your office?" Elrond's fingers were still on the erratic pulse that was causing him great worry.

"Ada?" It was Estel, his voice hesitant.

"Yes, Estel?" It was not often that he got annoyed, but this really was not the time for his son's to ask inane questions that he could not answer. His voice reflected his irritation.

"I was wondering. We know that Legolas has been given a mixture of herbs to cause his body to reject him." Elrond's eyes widened as he listened to his foster son. He had not thought of it like that, but that was what was happening. The drugs were making the body fight itsself rather than them.

"Yes, Estel." Elrond's voice was different this time.

"We know one of them worked on his systems infection fighting ability. Could they have done the same for the system that sees to the body's temperature control?" Estel's voice had grown stronger as he was talking.

For what seemed like eternity there was silence as Elrond considered. Then Elrond burst out. "That's it! I knew there was something that I was missing. The other injuries and symptoms have smothered it. Mealena, I need that blood now. Well done, Estel very well done!"

Estel smiled at his father's praise. He had been thinking all the time that they had been trying to re-start the Elf's breathing. Something's did not add up.

"Legolas? How is Legolas?" Thranduil was beside his friend.

"He is very ill, but thanks to Estel we may finally be able to change that." Elrond was busy straightening the left arm and pulling up the sleeve of his sleeping robe. He accepted the sharpened thorn that he could use to pierce the skin. Soon blood was dribbling down onto the glass plate.

Leaving Estel to see to the Prince's arm and stop the bleeding, Elrond and Mealena headed for the chamber door.

The noise was still high, in fact it had increased if that were possible. It was the final straw for the over wrought King. Leaving Legolas with Estel he hurried to the door. Once through he closed it behind him. It muffled his voice but not fully. Those left in the chamber could still hear him fully.

"BE QUIET!!!" Thranduil fairly roared.

Silence fell, a shocked silence at that.

"Move away from the Prince's chamber. Now!!" Estel looked at his brother's and Glorfindel as they all heard the sound of retreating feet.

"I would not like to be in their shoes." Was his wry admission.

Thranduil led the way down to the audience chamber, gathering up the chattering advisers, much to Galion's relief.

Once in the chamber he turned to all of them, his face grim with a furious glint in his eyes. "What may I ask do you all think you are doing? You," He pointed to the guards. "Are meant to be guarding my son from harm, why have you left your posts?" The sheepish guards made their way back to the first floor chamber. If they were still on guard duty it meant that their Prince and friend was still among the living. They had a new spring to their strides as they left the chamber.

"And you," Thranduil turned to the advisors. He had known them all a long time, he had never thought to see them this way. "I would have thought better of you than that. What kind of an impression do you think you think that will make to my visitors and Lord Elrond at that! Do you think that your actions will help this situation any? Just when the healers and my son's friends need peace and understanding you make this noise?"

The advisers at least had the grace to look embarrassed at their King's words.

Thranduil's head adviser stepped forward. With a deep bow he spoke. "We all extend our apologies, Sire. We were not really sure of what to do when the Human came running saying that it was urgent that you and Lord Elrond needed to be found. And when we were told that the Prince had died…" His voice trailed off his distress evident.

It served to calm Thranduil. "The Prince is alive have no fear of that. Lord Elrond has managed to revive him." _for now_ was the unspoken finish to the sentence, one that Thranduil really did not want to admit to.

The relieved sighs were enough to make the King give a very small smile. A smile that did not reach his eyes, however. Every time he saw Legolas like that it hurt him deeply.

"That is good news indeed, Sire. Please give the Prince our regards and say that we hope to see him well soon."

"Thank you, as soon as he is awake, Fornaew, I will give him your regards. Now if you would all go about your business. As soon as I have any other news I will let you know. I would like to get back to Legolas. Galion, if I might have a word with you please?" Thranduil did not wait for the advisers to make a move. He left the chamber with Galion at his side.

Once in the hall, he led Galion to the Butlers own small office and closed the door behind him.

Galion waited patiently, he knew Thranduil well, indeed had served him for many millennia, now was not the time to try and goad his King into talking.

"We may have a big problem." That caused the other Elf to raise his eyes in shock. A bigger problem than the Prince being targeted and almost dying? What could be bigger than that? Thranduil smiled mirthlessly at the other Elf's surprise. "Just when neither of us thought it could get much worse, eh? Telina is dead. Something attacked him before we could get to him. I know not yet what it is. Will you please find Dagorran for me? Bring him to the Prince's chamber? We need to step up the patrols and he along with Brolinth will be able to organise that."

"Of course, Your Majesty, I will do so right away." he turned with a small bow to leave the chamber but stopped when Thranduil spoke once more.

"Could you also bring us some wine? I think we could all use some. I know I could use it." This time Thranduil's smile was wry.

"As you wish." Then Thranduil was alone in the chamber. For a second he slumped against the wall. Tired beyond anything he had ever felt before, even though he had slept recently he knuckled his eyes. He was drained more than he would have thought possible. The longer he stood there the less he wanted to move, all he wanted to do was curl into a ball on the floor and never rise again.

Somehow, Thranduil shook himself and forced himself to move. This was not helping Legolas. He left the chamber with a feeling of unease unfurling itself in his stomach.

Legolas' chamber was a great deal calmer than it had been and he hurried to Legolas' side. The Prince was still unconscious and looking grey but at least his lips were no longer tinged that awful blue. He took no notice of the other's, hoping above hope they understood his rudeness. It was all the same if they did not. All that mattered to him was Legolas; he would not let this new threat bring further harm to his son. Legolas had already been through too much.

A goblet of wine was thrust into his hands and he startled. He looked up into the smiling face of Mithrandir. "At last, my friend. I have been trying to get your attention."

"What?" Thranduil had to blink to clear the fuzziness that had once more crept over him.

"Galion said you wished to have some wine, Thranduil and I have stood here for five maybe ten minutes trying to get you to have it." The youngsters, even Glorfindel were trying to hide their smiles and smirks.

It took a lot for the King to blush, but blush he did, and with sheepish thanks accepted the wine goblet with quiet thanks. He took a sip and raised his eyes to meet Glorfindel's.

"Your favourite Dorwinion, Galion felt that you deserved it after the drama of the last few hours. Sit and try to relax, we will see to Legolas. I really want to try and get some fluid into him; I will also see if there is some weak soup or stew. He has lost far too much weight." Glorfindel kept up his inane chatter, hoping to relax his friend. It worked and soon Thranduil was content just to be sitting with Legolas.

Mealena led the way back to his study off of the main healing wing. It was small and light with an air of peace. Along one side was a large desk that had trays upon it. Labelled and stacked in them were herbs of all kinds. Above the desk, on the wall, shelves full of books used in the art of healing. To one side was a large black velvet bag that lay on the desk. Bumps could be seen through the fabric.

"My office is yours when ever you need it. I will stay to help you as I know the lay out and it will save time. What do you need?" Mealena was eager and ready to do anything that could help the Prince.

"I need a fixing agent for the slide, also the herbs…" Soon they were busy.

After fixing the blood so that he could work with it easily, Elrond reached for the black velvet bag. Untying the loose drawstring, he then gently pulled the object from the bag. It was a large square piece of glass. Highly polished, it gleamed in the light of the chamber.

Making sure there were no smudges and that he could see through it clearly, Elrond bent over the slide. Calling out for different roots and herbs, he tested the blood for any herbs it might contain. They both worked steadily and in companionable silence. Elrond had always enjoyed working with the other Elf. He had a sharp, quick mind and was always well read, they had spent many an enjoyable afternoon when Mealena was doing his studies. This time it was not study, this time Legolas' life hang in the balance.

Two hours later, Elrond sat back with a contented sigh. They had found it, Estel had been right. It had been very cleverly done, if he had not known what he was searching for he would have missed it. Yes, he had not been sure what exactly he was looking for because there were several herbs that could have been used, but by testing for all of them, he had isolated the right one. Now to find the herb that would stop its effects.

It was another hour before they found the right combination. They mixed it right there and then before hurrying back to Legolas' chamber. Neither talked as they walked. This was what healing was about, this feeling of satisfaction at solving a problem, a problem that could kill, true, but a problem all the same.

Neither noticed the dark eyes that watched then from the shelter of a darkened alcove, eyes that were distinctly unfriendly.

The chamber was quiet when they got back to it. Estel was once again sponging Legolas down, Thranduil sat at his side. Glorfindel was mixing herbs to try and lower the young Elf's temperature. Elladan and Elrohir were talking quietly to Galion. They all looked up as they entered.

"We have isolated the herbs and you were right, Ion-Nin they did target Legolas' temperature control. Well done. Thranduil can you help me sit him up? I have the herb that will counteract it." Between the two of them they managed to slowly feed the potion to Legolas.

It was just as they were laying him back down and Elrond was covering him with the blanket that he noticed something.

"When did his hand get so swollen?" He had lifted it to tuck the covers in. The hand was very swollen.

"I have not noticed anything." Thranduil looked at the hand he was holding and with a start he realised that this too was swollen.

"I need to have another look at him." With Thranduil's help they lifted the covers so that Elrond could look him over.

Elrond could have groaned with frustration. Both of Legolas ankles were swollen, so in fact were his legs. He pressed his gingers into the taut flesh and watched for it to spring back, it did not. His stomach was also swollen.

"Can any of you recall the last time Legolas passed any fluid?" There was a round of puzzled shakes. "Please try and think, this is very important. Mealena you were with Legolas when we were following Telina, can you remember?"

"No, Elrond, the last time with me was the day before yesterday." Mealena was trying to wrack his brains.

"What is it, Elrond? What is wrong?" Once more Thranduil's heart was on edge.

"Legolas is retaining fluid. This is not good. We need to make certain that he has a glass of fluid every hour. We need to keep any urine that he passes, I need to see it. I was hoping this would not happen." Elrond stated annoyed at everything that had happened.

"Why, what is wrong, Elrond?" Worry once again sounded in the king's voice, could nothing go right for his son?

Elrond looked up from the still prince to his father. He was aware that every single one of the chambers occupants was watching them. He took a deep breath, he needed to warn his friend of what may happen if this went unchecked but he also did not want to put the fear of the Valar into any of them.

"Legolas' kidneys are struggling, that is the reason he is so swollen, they are not removing enough fluids from his body. Mealena and I will need to keep a very close watch on this to try and make sure that this does not worsen. The reason we need to make him drink is to try and encourage them into working once more. If that fails, we may have to do the opposite and restrict his fluid intake."

"What happens if you have to do that and it fails?" Thranduil's voice was barely above a whisper as he asked the question he was not sure he wanted the answer to.

Elrond winced inwardly. This he had not wanted Thranduil to ask, but he also could not be anything other than honest. "If that happens one of two things may happen. The problem may settle on its own given time and rest."

"If it does not?" Thranduil's red rimmed eyes had not left his.

"In all probability they will fail completely and Legolas will die." Elrond's voice was very soft, but not one of them failed to hear him speak.

The chamber was silent, only the sound of the crackling fire in the hearth. Thranduil let his head fall and the curtain of blond hair fell over his face to act as a curtain. His eyes closed against the burning in his eyes, a burning that wanted to find release in hot tears. He blinked rapidly, he would not cry, he would not let others see him like this. Could it be that he would still loose his son?

A hand on his shoulder made him jump; he had not heard Elrond move to him. "Do not loose hope, at least not yet. There are measures that we can try. Be strong for him."

Thranduil could only nod and when he could finally look up he could see the telltale brightness of unshed tears in all of the others' eyes.

"Help me cover him and I will give him the first of the water. This also may be a reaction to the herbs that he has been given." With an encouraging smile at Thranduil, they moved to cover Legolas.

The afternoon passed in strained silence. Not once did Legolas pass a drop of fluid and that was causing Elrond more worry than he cared to let on. A surreptitious glance at Mealena confirmed his suspicions that the other healer shared his fear.

Dinner was an almost silent affair. No one really had the heart to try and pretend that Legolas' condition was even remotely beginning to change for the better, because it was becoming obvious that it was not. Brolinth had led a large contingency of warriors out to try and find the creature that had killed Telina. There was no news on that, either.

By the time night had fallen into full darkness, Thranduil could have screamed his frustrations aloud. The silence was not actually helping; indeed it only served to make matters worse. The silence was becoming oppressive. Even their movements seemed muted and it almost felt as if the whole of Middle Earth was mourning Legolas already. He could not cope with this, with just sitting and doing nothing.

He looked up and opened his mouth to speak. The others all turned to look at him. Whatever it would have said, Thranduil himself would never know. For at that precise moment a low moan sounded in the silence.

It was a moan that made Thranduil's hair first stand on end and then made his heart rejoice. He looked back to the bed with a stunned look on his face. "Legolas? Ion-Nin can you hear me? It is Ada. Legolas?"

Elrond let out a shuddering breath as he hurried to the bed. There was no response from Legolas, though. He stopped and looked down at the bloated grey face. The eyes were still tightly shut; the only difference that he could see was that there was a frown marring that perfect forehead. A frown that certainly had not been there the last time that Elrond had checked him thirty minutes ago. Suddenly, the air had gone from being still and quiet to charged and electric in the chamber.

Elrond reached for the swollen wrist, fingers searching for the pulse point. "Keep speaking to him." he distractedly told Thranduil, not taking his eyes off Legolas' face. Thranduil did as he had been bidden, trying to reach his only child, trying to bring him back from the darkness that was trying so hard to claim him.

The heat that still seemed to pulse from Legolas made Elrond frown, that was one thing that had not changed, at least. His pulse was weak and sporadic in a way that set Elrond on edge. He needed to find out what exactly was happening here, but he also did not want Mealena to see what he would be doing.

"Mealena, could you please go and ask for some very weak broth or porridge? If Legolas is waking he will need to try and eat." Mealena was moving almost as soon as Elrond had finished speaking.

They all watched and waited and the minute the chamber door closed behind Mealena, Elrond had his eyes closed. One hand, his right, on Legolas heart and the other on the Prince's forehead. In the brightly lit chamber the ring of power that sat on his right hand pulsed, making the light even brighter. The others all watched, hope filling them, a hope they had not felt in far too long.

Elrond tuned out all sounds in the chamber and reached deep within himself. He could feel the power that Vilya gave him and, as always, felt the thrill that the rings of power could give their bearers. It would be so easy to misuse them, so easy to give into the temptation that they could give.

_Do not think of that, Elrond. Prince Legolas is in dire need of our help_

_Galadriel?_

_Who do you expect, Thranduil?_ He could hear the light, warm laughter that so characterised his mother-in-law.

_It would not surprise me!_That earned him another peal of laughter.

_what do you mean about Legolas needing our dire help?_ Elrond was puzzled by that.

_There is far more happening than we are aware of as yet. I have seen the future and at present it is very clouded for our dear Prince. What I have seen has confirmed something I have been seeing for a while_ Galadriel's voice was suddenly serious.

_What have you seen?_

_That you have in your hands one on whom tomorrows destiny lies. We have to save him or Middle Earth will have no future._

To say that Elrond was stunned at this proclamation was an understatement. It also raised more questions as well.

_Legolas?!_

_Yes, Elrond, Legolas. More than just the three of us are aware of his importance as well. That is one of the reasons that he has been targeted. You need to look further into the herbs that he has been given, there is more than you have realised. Estel was looking in the right direction, but it goes further. Also guard Thranduil, the danger for him is not over. It rises in the west and grows stronger. There is great evil in Mirkwood. Something has been woken that should have been left to sleep. It will not sleep again. It thirsts for Royal blood, but whose I cannot see. But for the moment let us concentrate on Legolas. He tries to waken, but cannot. We need to change that. He will be confused and hurt, aid him. I wish I could travel to be with you as this problem may well require we three who carry the rings of power. Warn Mithrandi!. If he has not guessed already! Now concentrate and we shall see about waking my nephew._

He did as instructed and soon felt he was falling down what seemed to be a never ending tunnel. Never had it seemed to be this long. Normally, when reaching for a fea, they would be bright. This time, there was nothing but darkness. Just as he was about to give up and tell Galadriel that it was useless, that Legolas had passed beyond their help, another presence made itself known. A familiar presence to both Elves.

_Mithrandir?_

_Yes, Elrond between us let us bring this rascal back_The Maia's voice was gruff with emotion. _Thranduil is close to despair_

This time the darkness did not seem so complete. Neither did the fall seem so sharp and then out of the gloom came a weak flicker. Elrond did not wait, but threw himself at that small spark, knowing that the other two would follow him.

The light of Legolas' fea was weak and flickered alarmingly as they moved towards it. Elrond felt his heart sink. The normally bright and vibrant fea was weak and on the point of vanishing. If he had left this any later it would have been far too late.

_Legolas? Penneth, you must reach for us_Elrond was already trying to reach for the Elven Prince.

_Who? Where?_Elrond winced at the weak and hesitant voice, it was not the vibrant voice he was used to.

_We are here, Legolas. Reach for us and we can take you back, away from this place._

_Ada?_Legolas sounded so small and young at that moment that it was sad to hear.

_He is waiting for you, all you need to do is come with us._ Elrond tried to reassure the archer.

_Listen to Elrond, Legolas, they all await you. Your Ada needs you._If Legolas would not do this for himself then Galadriel knew he would for his father.

_Ada? Why? What is wrong?_There was panic in the voice now.

_He is close to despair, Legolas, and he needs you… please reach for us. I do not wish to lose you as well._ If Elrond had not known better, he would have said that Galadriel was crying, her voice was so broken and sad.

It worked though, the light gave another weak flicker and brightened slightly and soon it was moving towards them, slowly at first and then faster as Legolas grew in confidence.

Soon he was nestled in the warm embrace of the three who had searched for him, at their touch, he seemed to strengthen and the more contact Legolas had with them the stronger his fea became. Soon they could lead him out of the darkness and into the bright light they were all used to.

_I expect to see you soon, Legolas, work hard at getting better so that you can annoy your father with your antics with my grandchildren._ Galadriel's last lingering touch was full of the love that she felt for her nephew.

Elrond came back to himself in the chamber with a smile on his lips, a smile that grew when he heard the low groan that echoed from the bed.

"Elrond?" Thranduil's voice was tentative.

"Look after your son, Mellon-Nin." Elrond's smile was wide and happiness seemed to sparkle from their depths.

"Look after… you mean? Legolas?" The blue eyes were wide as he looked back to his son in time to see the movement under the Prince's closed eyelids.

"Legolas?" the brow wrinkled. "Legolas?" This last was said with greater confidence.

A hand on Elrond's shoulder had him looking back into the twinkling eyes of Mithrandir. They turned back in time to see the eyes that had been shut for so long flicker open. Bleary blue eyes flickered around the bed to light on the one that he had been searching for.

"A… Ada?"

To be continued . . . .

I would like to thank Barbara for stepping in as Beta while Katy is caught up with course work.

Replies to reviews:

Coolio02: Didn't he just and he won't stop either! Hmmm yes what could have killed Telina? I am not saying!

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you! Thank you!

Laer4572: Thank you. my surgery is slated in for two weeks time with another larger one at the end of January. I could do with a 'speacial' tea I can tell you! Ohhh, more Elves as well? I need that tea!!!

Deana: I'm glad that you are happy that Elladan is safe... for now! Yep, Elrond was not looking after himself. Silly thing.

Orlandochick05: Thank you! Legolas die? Moi?! LOL, nasty fangirls!

Dawn: Thank you I am so glad that you like this.. Thank you for your thoughts as well, it means a lot.

InterstellarHobbit: Thank you!

DeepBlueSomething: Thank you, I do feel brighter I think that now the uncertainty has ended I can deal with it, if that makes sense? I felt bad doing that to Elrond, but it had to happen. I'm glad you like the cute moments as well, yes he is going to be soooo spoilt I think. I'm sorry I made you cry. it may take Legolas a while to allow fullfilment of Thranduil's vow. Oh yes, there is much more going on. BIG EVIL GRIN!

Melwa Elena: Thank you, I am getting there. The end was meant to be strange, I hope you like this continuation.

Jalen: Yes it is a Legolas fic. be patient? Please?

Thendrea-of-Mirkwood: Thank you and here you are!

Well, that is all for now, until next time!

Love,

Shell


	16. 16

Disclaimer: Please see chapter fifteen

Yuck warning: Detailed descriptions of a medical procedure inside

This story is dedicated to Katy. Many thabks to both barbara and Katy for Beta'ing this chapter you are the greatest!

Chapter Sixteen

Thranduil found that he suddenly could not speak, could not move… His mind and body seemed to have frozen with shock. This was what he had wanted and prayed for, for so long, but… could this truly be happening!?

"A… Ada?" There was suddenly uncertainty in that much-missed voice.

"Legolas?" Thranduil finally managed to croak out, profound emotions making his voice rough.

"Y… yes. A… Ada, a… alwight?" Legolas was trying to reach for him, his extended right hand shaking madly. The King could see the worry in his son's eyes, worry for his father.

"Yes, Ion-nin, I am alright. I am more than alright now." Thranduil was aware of the sudden noise that filled the chamber with the others' reaction to Legolas' voice, but he only had eyes and ears for his son. He could not stop staring at Legolas, drinking in every inch of him as if he had been starving for the sight of him. He was not even aware of the tears that slowly began to slide of their own volition down his face. This only served to worry Legolas even more and he reached to brush them away.

Thranduil started when the shaking fingers gently brushed his face. They missed their target, the tears, but for Thranduil this was the confirmation that he needed, the proof that he had not suddenly lost his mind. This was real. Legolas really was awake! His son was back with him! Suddenly, he was laughing.

He caught those fingers, feeling the tremors that Legolas could not seem to prevent. He brought them to his lips and kissed them, still laughing. Even to his own ears, the laughter held a slightly hysterical tinge. He tried to stop and found to his horror that he could not. The harder he tried, the more he seemed to laugh. Soon tears were running down his face, tears that he could not stop.

Thranduil could see the worry and fear in Legolas' eyes, but it seemed he could do nothing to allay it. All he could do was sit there and laugh. A sudden sharp slap on his cheek gave him the release that he needed. Slowly, he managed to get his breathing back under control, one hand cradling the stinging cheek. He looked up to find Elrond facing him, hand still raised, ready to strike again if needed.

Elrond, seeing that his friend was in control of himself once more, sighed with relief and lowered his hand with an apologetic look. He hated doing that, but Thranduil had been hysterical and this was the only remedy. Legolas needed his father, not a blithering idiot.

"Do you feel better now?" The Lord of Imladris raised those infamous eyebrows at the King.

"Yes, thank you Mellon-nin, I needed that help." Thranduil gave Elrond a reassuring smile, before turning back to Legolas and taking his hand again. "I am sorry if I scared you, Ion-nin. I am well. I have been worried about you, very worried about you. How do you feel?" Thranduil self-consciously wiped the tears from his face.

"S… sore. W… what?" Legolas looked around the chamber, taking in all who were there. Each smiled at him with great relief. Elrond sat himself down on the bed beside him. Taking Legolas' left hand in his own he smiled down at the Prince.

"Do you remember what happened before you returned to Mirkwood, Legolas?"

"Y… yes."

"What do you recall of your return here?" Elrond was watching him closely. He needed to know that Legolas was aware of what had happened before, needed to know that his mental faculties had not been damaged by his injuries or the poisons.

"A… attack." It was one word but to all in the chamber it came as the biggest relief since seeing Legolas awaken.

"Good. Can you remember arriving here?" Elrond was gently stroking the trembling hand, watching as Legolas frowned.

"C… cold." None of them were sure if Legolas meant then or now.

"You are cold?" Elrond felt his heart skip. He had hoped that this was finished, but then, Legolas had been, and still was, very ill.

"Y… yes." His shivering was indeed growing stronger. Elrond was aware of both Elladan and Glorfindel quickly moving to tend the fire and to rekindle the brazier that had been left to die when Legolas' temperature had risen so dangerously high. It was still high, but they had other concerns right now. As long as Legolas was not too close to the heat, it would do no harm. Of course, if the fever grew again, the fires could be extinguished once more.

"The fires will warm you soon. What else do you recall?" Elrond hurried to reassure.

"G…Galion."

"Good. You have been ill, as I said. The wound on your arm became heavily infected and you have been sleeping for a long time. You still need to rest, and rest a lot. I need to look at all your wounds, is that alright?" Legolas nodded his agreement. The last thing Elrond wanted to do was frighten the younger Elf with just how close they had come to losing him.

Both Glorfindel and Estel moved to help friend and father. Elladan and Elrohir moved forward to greet their friend and cousin. It was not often that they made note of the familial connection. Legolas was first and foremost their friend and always would be.

Mithrandir, meanwhile, sat with a groan. It had taken much from all three of them to bring Legolas back to the light. If they had left it any longer…. He did not care to finish that thought. Oh, he knew why Elrond and Galadriel tried not to use their rings of power, the seduction was great. Look at what had happened to the King of Men. No, it was best that the Elven rings be used only when absolutely necessary. This had, unfortunately, been one of those times. They could not afford to lose Legolas to the darkness. Mithrandir would not let that happen if he could help it.

He let out another weary groan. This occurrence had at least given them an inkling of what was truly happening in Mirkwood. This was not just a renegade Elf and his followers out to prove that he should have been King. Oh no, this was more, much more than that! They were all keenly aware that Sauron was beginning his ascent to power once more. All this bore the rank stench of his meddling, the darkness that had been crushing that bright spark of life. The next thing would be to find out just why Legolas had been targeted. He had more than a small suspicion that Galadriel had more knowledge of what was going on than she was letting on. Still, for it to have taken all of them to bring him back, spoke of the strength of the dark power that was linked to this.

He needed a smoke, no he longed for the comfort of the pipeweed. He always thought better with his pipe in his hand, but he also knew better than to even think of lighting it in this chamber. Once he had rested, he would go outside and indulge. No one could yell at him then! He smiled wryly at the thought.

He looked up from his musing in time to see Elrond removing the bandage from Legolas' thin arm. He could not help but wince at the sight. It had not improved at all. He somehow managed to get to his feet again and crossed to the bed. Legolas had his eyes tightly closed as Elrond gently prodded the swollen and angry flesh.

Thranduil held Legolas' right hand tightly, acutely aware from his returned grip that his son was in more pain than he was showing. At least with his eyes shut he would not see just how bad it looked.

The wound was still a deep red and the small wound that Elrond had made earlier to drain the pus was in the same condition as his original wound. Pus and serous fluid were present, the smell even more nauseating than before.

Elrond watched with clinical detachment as he pressed the inflamed skin. This could not simply be attributed to the potion used to suppress Legolas' Elven healing. He watched as a thin slither of pus slid from a small opening at the base of the wound. That had been there before, this small sinus . It had not grown but neither had it even begun to heal as it should have, especially after Legolas had been given the remedy to the herbs he had been given. He pressed again and watched as the foul fluid snaked its way down the pale skin, an idea began to form and Elrond could have groaned aloud at his own foolishness.

He looked up and spoke with Legolas, ignoring all the others in the chamber. "Legolas, I know that you in all likelihood do not wish to hear this, but I need to look further into this wound and I can see that it is causing you a lot of pain. I am going to give you a tea to help you sleep while I do this." He held up his hand to forestall the alarmed outbursts from the room that had followed his statement." I promise that you will only sleep a short while, but I need to look at this, it is important. Do you understand?"

"Y…yes, d… do." Legolas was trying desperately not to look at the mess of his arm. "A… Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"W… wine?" Thranduil's look of surprise was priceless.

"You want wine, Legolas?"

"N… no, y… you."

Elrond turned to Thranduil. "I think, Thranduil, that what Legolas is trying to say is that while I do this, you should sit and have a glass of wine. Right, Legolas?" A shaky smile and small nod was Elrond's small reward.

"Hmmm, I think that is a good idea, Ion-nin. I will go and speak with Galion. I will be back very shortly, Legolas. Will you be alright?" Thranduil's answer was another weary nod. When he left the chamber Legolas caught Elrond's arm.

"A… Ada, s… sleep?" Elrond shot him a look of surprise that slowly turned to a look of pure glee.

"Are you asking me to drug your father, young Prince?" He could hear the others' small gasps of shock and then muffled sniggers.

"Y… yes. Tiwed." There was, unbelievably, an answering glint in Legolas' eyes.

"Yes, he is, Penneth. He has not been sleeping. He has been very worried about you. But yes, I will bow to your greater wisdom and give him something to make him sleep." Legolas looked relieved as Elrond turned away to prepare. Estel took his place and began talking quietly with his friend. Yes, they were all very glad that Legolas was back with them.

The tea had been brewed by the time Thranduil had returned. Estel was still seated next to Legolas and he had concealed a small amount of extra sleep-inducing tea that was meant for Thranduil. Thranduil had brought enough wine to the chamber for them all to have a glass, except Legolas of course. Once the wine had been poured, he helped Elrond give Legolas his tea, all the while unaware that Estel was mixing a dose of the tea into his own goblet. By the time Legolas had finished and he had returned to finish his wine, there was no evidence of the addition and he sipped it as he watched Legolas fall once more to sleep. This time, though, Legolas wore a small smile.

As Thranduil watched, Elrond bent over Legolas' swollen arm. It was at that moment that Thranduil realised that it was not just the area around the wound that was swollen, but the entire arm, hand and fingers. He knew he should mention this to Elrond but suddenly he could not find the energy. With a sigh he settled back on the chair and let himself relax…

Elrond looked up at the King's sigh and had to smile. Estel just caught the goblet before the contents spilt on the floor. The mighty Elven King was already deeply asleep in his chair. Happy for that, Elrond bent back to his work while others moved the King to a pallet.

The wound itself was deep and, as he pressed, more pus oozed from it. Glorfindel helped by gently wiping it away so that Elrond could see what he was doing.

Elrond sighed, unfortunately he had been right, and the sinus (1) ran deep. Accepting the long metal probe his friend passed to him from the table, he took a deep steadying breath and began to gently probe the wound. It was indeed deeper than he expected but he did eventually meet with resistance. Nodding to Glorfindel he then accepted the metal tweezers and taking a deep breath began to feed the thin tweezers into the aperture as well.

Silence filled the chamber as Elrond slowly pushed the metal instruments into Legolas' arm. It looked barbaric, but it had to be done, they might not fully understand what was happening for the time being, but all of them trusted Elrond, their father, friend and Master Healer. Estel was wincing with every small push. He could not help it; he was very glad that Legolas was asleep and could not feel what was being done to him.

Elrond, meanwhile, was slowly advancing up the length of the sinus. Glorfindel was ever ready with clean cloths to wipe away the fetid fluid that was escaping because of the intrusion. When Elrond finally reached the resistance he gently opened the tweezers and tried to grasp the blockage he could tell was there. The first attempt failed. Luckily the second succeeded and it was with relief that Elrond finally was able to pull back and withdraw the tweezers. It came free of the sinus with an awful sucking sound that seemed louder in the breathless silence that seemed to fill the chamber. Elrond did not take the time to look at the offending item he had removed; he just placed it on the table to look at later.

He then gently removed the probe. What followed next astounded even him. The wound seemed to slowly widen before his eyes. What had begun as a small sinus was suddenly becoming a large hole and as the probe pulled free, from behind it came what looked to be a huge, hard mass. Pressure seemed to be building behind it and Glorfindel reached for a new clean piece of cotton, ready to catch whatever it was.

As soon as the accumulation was free and out of Legolas' arm, more pus and gore poured from the wound as if it had been plugged and suddenly was free. Elrond had to admit the amount that was seeping out was fairly incredible, but at least it was now able to drain freely.

Together, he and Glorfindel washed the wound and their hands, making sure that as much of the foul fluid was removed as possible. Elrond then packed it with more Athelas that Estel had already prepared. The wound was then carefully wrapped with fresh bandages once more.

Elrond sat back with a tired smile and a small relieved sigh. Without being aware of it, so did Glorfindel.

"That was an awful amount of muck from the wound, Ada." Estel was once more worriedly watching his friend as he slept.

"Yes, Estel, there was a large pocket of infection that could not fully drain because of the obstruction. Now that it has been removed, it will hopefully continue to drain and begin to heal, so should the rest of Legolas' wounds. I need to see what it was that I removed." Elrond turned to face the small table that had been set up for this purpose.

He was not the only one who was curious, for as Elrond moved so did the others in the chamber. Everyone wanted to see what had caused such an awful infection. Elrond had to smile to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation. Legolas was so well-loved. If love could heal him, then Legolas would be well. If only it worked like that.

With a small sigh he picked up the long, thin tweezers that he had used and held the rounded, blunt end up to the light so that he could see what he had removed.

The moment Elrond saw it, he knew that his fears had been valid. It was a long thin piece of wood, at least it looked like it at first glance. But that guess would have been wrong, it was in fact a thorn, growing naturally to a fine, sharp point, the rest had been whittled away to make it smaller and more easily introduced into the body.

Elrond had seen such a thing before, but not for some time. He had rather hoped that this practice had died out. It seemed that he was wrong. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to gather his exhausted wits together and give himself time to think, while the others looked at the thorn and came up with their own theories.

This practice of using thorns had started quite some time ago. A human, (It just had to be a human, didn't it? Elrond thought to himself.) had come across the thorns one day after being chased by a land owner for trying to steal one of his chickens for his evening meal. He had been surprised by the owner and chased into the copse of woodland that bordered the farm. Inside had been the thorn tree and he had been caught by many of the tree's defence mechanisms. Finally the farmer had given up the chase and had returned to the farm house. That left Dronestel free to extricate himself from the thorn tree's grip and go about his business of finding his day's food.

He had emerged from the bushes very bedraggled, with his clothes torn in many places, his hair wild and tangled with leaves. But it was the cuts and imbedded thorns that had mesmerised him, the way they had easily pushed into him without too much pain was fascinating. He had gone to the local healer with his find and soon Middle Earth had developed a new way of injecting potions and medicines into the body.

The Elves, of course, had known about the thorns and had used them for millennia. They had tried to teach their benefits to the human healers, but they were close-minded and non-receptive and it had been given up as a useless endeavor, although Elrond did still show the younger healers that came to train in Imladris. Thank the Valar, they had not been as obstinate as many of their elders.

That left another problem, though. The thorns were also found to be very handy for poisoning and so, unfortunately, were now used almost exclusively for this. Any type of drug could be injected and the victim would not even be aware that they had been targeted. It was a barbaric way of killing someone. Efficient, yes. Honourable? No. It was also cowardly.

But where had Legolas been injected and with what? On top of that, _when _had Legolas been injected? Legolas had never been alone since he was brought to Imladris. Someone had obviously been able to target Legolas and get near enough to him to do it. But then, no one had entered the chamber apart from Galion, Simnella, Brolinth and Daggorran. But they were all loyal and had shown great affection and even love for their Prince. So how in Ennor did Legolas come to be wounded with this thorn? He knew without a doubt that it had not happened while Legolas was in Imladris.

He would need to speak with both Mithrandir and Thranduil about this little puzzle. He looked up to see a distressed Estel being comforted by Glorfindel. The twins were talking at once to each other offering different suggestions only for the other to say the same thing. Through it all, Legolas lay on the bed, silent, pale and thin. Elrond had to admit the Prince of Mirkwood looked truly dreadful.

Estel had seated himself next to Legolas once more. "Ada, will Legolas be alright? He looks…."

"I cannot tell you, Ion-nin. I have not seen. He may be too weakened to fight this fully. I know he is strong, Estel." Elrond forestalled the protest that he knew would be coming. "But sometimes strength is not enough. We will fight this. I have the thorn and I have whatever the thorn's point held. Let us hope that we can find the drug used."

"You will be doing that?" Glorfindel stood, legs braced and arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He looked formidable and power seemed to radiate from him in waves. Not one person in this chamber would have liked to stand against him in battle. They had all fought beside him in battle at some time, but to have it pointed at you? Well that was a different matter altogether.

"Yes, we need to know what has been injected into Legolas." Elrond was puzzled and surprised at Glorfindel's question. He was the only one who could do this.

"Why must it be you? Estel or one of the twins can do it. You have not slept in far too long…"

"Neither have you, Mellon-nin, isn't it a little bit like the pot calling the kettle black?" Elrond could not help it, his eyes had a twinkle in them that had been missing since this whole fiasco had started.

"Kindly do not interrupt." Glorfindel glowered at him and Elrond acquiesced with a small smile. " You have not slept in far too long, nor have you eaten properly. You have badgered the rest of us unmercifully…"

"It is true, Ada, you have ordered all of us to sleep but you won't even think of yourself." Elrohir's voice was sincere.

"So this is what is going to happen. You…." Glorfindel could have growled at being interrupted once more as Elrond's voice rose slightly to be heard over his own.

"What will happen is this…. I will go and examine this thorn and I will determine the herbs or whatever poisons they have used. I will then make the antidote and give it to Legolas. Then and only then will I sleep." Elrond was glowering now and looked even more threatening than Glorfindel and they all shivered. At seeing that, Elrond raised his right eyebrow at them. "Does that meet with your approval?"

There were nods all around until he came back to Glorfindel. The blond Balrog-Slayer simply glowered at him before saying. "I will accept this, but only on the condition that you do rest. Legolas needs you. Trust me when I say this, Mellon-nin, I will be watching you!" With that Glorfindel turned and began to straighten the covers that lay across Legolas, indicating that the conversation was over.

"And you Mithrandir? What say you?" Elrond turned to find the twinkling blue eyes of the Maia watching him closely.

"Me? I say well done to you. This is important. But you will sleep later on." Mithrandir's eyes were definitely dancing merrily. Elrond could tell he would be getting his own back from all of them, that was for sure. He was not the only one who had barely slept. Still, sleep deprivation was no joking matter and as Glorfindel had so aptly put it, Legolas needed him awake and alert, not falling asleep left, right and centre. He had no wish to pass out again when Legolas needed him.

Elrond held his hands up in surrender. "I give in! I promise, with the Valar as my witness, that as soon as Legolas has taken the antidote to whatever was on that thorn, I will sleep. But it is on one condition."

Glorfindel let out a deep sigh that seemed to rattle around the chamber. He should have known that Elrond would have something more to say about this. "And that would be…?"

"You all do the same, in shifts. We are all exhausted and at the ends of our tethers. We need to be alert and bright, not exhausted and lax, not that you are ever lax, Mellon-nin." Elrond gave a small bow to Glorfindel.

"That is an excellent idea. Yes, we will all take turns sleeping in pairs, that way the others will be here if Legolas needs us." Glorfindel relaxed back in his chair as the others all gave their agreement to this.

"Good, I will go and look at this thorn and see what has been administered to Legolas. I will be in Mealena's office." With that Elrond stood with the tweezers firmly in hand and left the chamber.

The corridors were empty and quiet compared to the seething mass they had been earlier during Legolas' crisis. He appreciated the peace and the walk gave him time to think. He was unaware of the eyes that followed him once more.

Elrond hurried down the corridor nodding to the guards that had been stationed to protect Legolas, and also to any other Elf he came across. During his walk, he was pondering who could have injected Legolas. Who was it that could have gotten close enough to him as to inject him? It was a puzzle he realised would not be solved any time soon.

Mealena was busy treating a patient when he arrived at the Healing wing, a rather young Elfling who had not dodged fast enough during a weapon training session. His wound was deep and long and needed stitches, but the Elfling would not even have a scar once it was healed. As Elrond entered, Mealena looked up with a nod and a smile before returning to the job at hand. He quickly finished and sent the Elfling on his way with an admonishment to duck properly the next time. Moving to help his fellow healer tidy up the small workspace, Elrond told him of what happened.

"Legolas is awake? That is incredibly good news." Mealena was beaming with happiness.

"Yes he is and compos mentis (2) too. We do have another problem and I need to use your office to examine something."

They moved off together with Elrond explaining further to Mealena all that had happened.

Dark eyes watched as they moved away. Once they were out of sight, a dark shadow-like figure left its concealment and slipped away, leaving no sign that it had been there nor what its purpose had been.

It was many hours later that Elrond had his first breakthrough on the 'thorn issue' as Mealena had taken to calling it.

He had determined that the thorn had been coated with a dark resinous substance that he had never before encountered in all his years, and that was saying something!

He had to be careful while holding the tweezers that he did not scratch himself with the thorn. He did not wish to tempt fate and find out first hand what the symptoms were that the strange substance caused. Aside from all the other reasons, Legolas needed him to help the young Prince recover, as Glorfindel had so forcefully reminded him earlier.

He held the thorn up to look at it in the light once more. He was again thankful that Thranduil had followed his suggestions when this chamber had been designed. The abundant light was useful for all sorts of things. Primarily, however, Anor's light was beneficial in speeding the healing of the Elves that were treated in these halls of healing.

The thorn seemed to shimmer in the bright light. Fascinated, Elrond moved the thorn. Yes, there it was, every time he turned the thorn it changed, almost like a chameleon, shimmering with many differing shades of purple.

With another weary sigh, Elrond moved it to a glass slide before reaching for the large, square, highly-polished piece of glass that Mealena used as a microscope. This he could manage, but he did wish that he had his own proper magnifying glass that had been made especially for him. It was larger than the one in his hand and was provided with a stand so that both his hands were free for other things. It also changed the magnifying strength if you turned it around. It was a truly ingenious design, one that Erestor had come up with, and one that he used daily when at home

Looking through the glass, with Mealena bending over with him, Elrond studied the thorn. He could find no trace of what he was seeking. The cells revealed were different than he had ever seen before and the way that it changed colour was, quite frankly, intriguing.

Elrond carried on long after Mealena had been summoned to attend to wounded warriors after a patrol had a skirmish with Wargs and Orcs. He was aware of others moving about in the chamber, but did not break his concentration to look around at them. If his assistance was needed, he knew Mealena would summon him.

One of the healers, Selend, moved with a jar of herbs in his hand to the corner nearby where the bandages were kept. No one challenged him for being in the wrong area. Elrond was busy with his back to him. Selend could not help the small grin that suddenly broke on his face. This would be easier than they had thought.

Deliberately dropping some of the herbs near the bandages, with his back to the other healers and Elrond, he bent to pick the herbs up, but before he did that, and knowing full well that these bandages were reserved for the Prince's use only, he pulled a small item out of his robe pocket. Unfolding the parchment that held the item safely so as not to harm him, he placed the item inside the bandage. Then he gathered up the herbs and returned to his working area.

Daring a triumphant look at Elrond, he had to turn to hide his smile. This would be much better than before. They had gained a new leader since Telinia had been killed. Their new leader was not of the same inclinations as the other Elf, there would be no delicate dancing around now, no going back to beg his Ada for permission to do things. No those days were gone. Now was the time to strike and strike they would…

Elrond could not stop the yawn that escaped him. He was beyond tired but he needed to find out what this substance could be. Then he could sleep, in all probability with Glorfindel's help, he mused. Actually he was surprised that his friend had not been down here before now to check on his progress.

He looked once more through the glass, vaguely wondering how Mealena was getting on with the injuries from the Orc attack. Thank the Valar it had not been spiders that had attacked… It was as if suddenly a light had been kindled in his mind. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? Stupid didn't even begin to cover it.

To test his theory he reached for the glass slide one last time and placed it so that he could see it. Then he picked up a clear vial of innocuous-looking fluid. With a deft tip of the vial, a few drops fell onto the thorn. As he watched a slither of fluid ran from the thorn and over the glass. Taking a small knife he pricked his finger and let a few drops of blood drip into the clear fluid on the glass.

Wiping his finger, Elrond stood back and waited. This was the hardest part, the waiting. His finger had stopped bleeding by the time he bent back over the desk to look into the magnifying glass. It was just as he had expected it to be. He now knew just what had been given to Legolas. He could have screamed to the heavens, he was that happy. As it was, he quietly packed away the things that he had used and left the work area as he had found it.

Leaving the chamber, he walked carefully down the corridor, his attention on staying upright. Now that he had admitted that he was tired, it had hit him like a runaway horse and he could not stop yawning and blinking his eyes to try and clear them. He was also aware that he was still holding the thorn carefully. He would need it to explain to Thranduil what was happening. He wished for the hundredth time that Mealena had been free to walk with him, but one of Thranduil's men and Legolas' friends was very ill following the Orc skirmish and he did not feel he should leave. That left Elrond alone to walk the corridor, despite that they had all previously agreed that they would not walk alone while they still did not know what was going on or who the conspirators were.

He had just reached the small corridor that led out into the main hallway and the stairs that led up to the family chambers when he became aware of someone behind him. Tired and sluggish as a consequence of his long labors caring for Legolas, Elrond tried to turn to see who it was when he caught a flash of metal and then a burning pain in his back. He tried to pull away with a gasp, but the assailant held on with a tight grip to the arm he had raised to protect himself. Elrond would never know it, but moving as he had done had deflected the knife that was meant for his heart.

Elrond began having trouble breathing and the pain was growing by the minute. He was still trying to pry the hand holding the thorn back and away from the dark cloaked figure. But it was to no avail. The tweezers and thorn were thrown across the hallway with a grace the Noldor Elf would never have believed.

Before he could do or say anything, the knife was rising again. It met with flesh once more. Elrond felt a deep burning pain and then darkness descended and took him away…

The Elf grasping him felt him go limp and let him fall to the ground in a graceless heap, not caring if it injured him more. Without another glance at the Elf behind him he moved to recover the thorn. He then left the hallway content with his work.

Behind him in the hallway, Elrond lay slumped on the floor, a bright red blossom of blood growing steadily around him. The sight would have alarmed anyone who saw it, but no one did and this hallway was very rarely used.

Elrond was alone, unconscious and bleeding heavily on the floor…

To be continued

Ennor – Middle Earth

Sinus - A small artificial opening that can cause deep rooted infection. Normally in hairy men and causded by an ingrowing hair!

Compos Mentis - A term used to describe the alerness of a patient.

Thank you all for being so patient while waiting for this chapter.

Replies to reviews:

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you and a big thank you for all your help once more.

Elven Fantasy: Thank you and I will try to. I'm glad you like my stories.

DeepBlueSomething: Thank you! Or may be this evil authoress has more inm stall for our beloved Elf? Who Knows? You are the only one to notice that and there is more in this chapter. Yes, it will do both Thranduil and Legolas some good, i think.

Coolo02: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it. More on the evil creature soon, but yes it is near, very near. nearer than any one knows...

Melwa Elena: Yes, he is awake! Thank you, I'm honmoured that you think so. More on why they did not wake Legholas earlier in this chapter. There will also be more in the future so keep a watch out..

AnathTheGODDESS!!!: But there is also nothing in Tolien's work that says she isn't. We all assume Legolas' mother is dead because she is never mentioned. This is just another of those little quirks we authors like to add to the tale. I also think you have the wrong story, as in this story Legolas is older than Estel. The other two stories I work on with Meisalliam are set in her world of stories and are copmpletely seperate to mine. This story is set in Tolien's timeline. and under my own name. please look at the story again and tell me where it says that Estel is older than Legolas? I don't mind you having objections, in fact I rather like them, but please get the right story first?

Little-Legolas-lover: Thank you. Blushes.

: Here you are and sorry I haven't been well and it has been hard to concentrate!

Well, that is all for now. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and are looking forward to a happy and healthy New Year!

Love,

Shell


	17. 17

Tomorrow's Destiny 

MCross

Disclaimer: Not mine. I am just playing with them for a while and will hand them back…. Eventually!

Thank you once more to my wonderful friends and betas, Katy and Barbara. You are fantastic!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It was an hour past the time when Elrond had left the healing chamber before Mealena could also hurry through the back corridors of the palace. The young warrior that he had been treating for poisoned wounds after a battle with Orcs had suddenly begun to improve. He would recover and be well. That meant that he could leave the young warrior to the care of the junior healers now and head back to check on Legolas.

He was joyous because of the news that Legolas had awakened and knew everyone. That had been one of his and Elrond's greatest fears, that the Prince's mind would be affected, either from his head wound, his fevers, the times his heart had stopped or the poisons that had been deviously given to him.

Mealena was sure that King Thranduil would be most relieved. He had a good laugh when Elrond had related the story that Legolas had asked him to drug his Adar to make him sleep! That was so like his Godson!

He reflected guiltily that he probably should not have taken this route down these dark back corridors that the servants mostly used. They had all been warned about being abroad on their own, but he reasoned that, at this time of the day, everyone would be concentrating on the noonday meal. It was also the quickest way to the Prince's chamber and he was being vigilant.

He was surprised to see a lump of what looked like abandoned clothing on the floor in the hallway ahead of him. Had some of the staff been gathering drapes or hangings to clean them? Curious, but very wary, he made his way cautiously towards it. His senses told him there was no danger nearby.

Kneeling, he glanced all around before he prodded the mound of cloth. He drew in a surprised breath as he realised that the mound was not just cloth, it was a body. It was crumpled in an ungainly position, knees and one arm folded beneath and half rolled onto one side of the face, which was pressed on the floor away from him. That was why he had not recognized that the shape was a body from a distance. The outline was not the expected one of a body stretched on the floor. Long black hair had been hidden by the dark grey cloak… dark grey cloak? Elrond had been dressed thus!

He felt for a pulse on the neck, near the jaw. There was a pulse, but it was fast and irregular. Sudden fear filled him and he pushed the form gently onto its back. It was Lord Elrond!

His fine face was parchment white and his lips were a tinge of blue that Mealena did not like. He quickly ran his hands over the still form to check the Elven Lord for wounds. His hands came back sticky, covered with the silvery-red blood of the First-  
Born. He needed to get help and he needed it now. Taking off his outer robe, he covered Elrond and stood.

The Healing Wing was nearest. His mind made up, with one swift glance at the form on the floor, he ran back the way he came.

As he turned one of the corners, he came across one of the serving girls in close 'conversation' with a warrior. He did not bother with niceties as he called out "I need help. Get Healers! Hir Elrond is severely injured!"

The Elleth squeaked as he grabbed her arm and threw her in the direction of the Healing Wing. He did not realize he left a bloody handprint on her arm. He then grabbed the guard's arm in a surprisingly strong hold and pulled him in the opposite direction with him. "I need your help!" His voice was urgent.

"What has happened, Mealena?" Now that he was over his surprise, Selothe recognised the healer. He was shocked to see blood on his hands and the hem of his robe. He quickly matched the healer's stride.

"I do not know. I have just found Lord Elrond unconscious in one of the back hallways. He is bleeding heavily. Come!"

They were soon in the dark corridor where Mealena had left Elrond. Nothing had been moved. Selothe had grabbed a torch from one of the wall sconces on their way because he knew the hallway would be dark. They both gasped in horror as the torchlight revealed the great amount of blood that had spread across the hard floor around Elrond. Selothe quickly placed the torch in an empty sconce nearby to free both his hands to help the Master Healer.

"We must try to slow the bleeding. Cut up your cloak, I will replace it later!"

"There is no need for that, Mealena." Selothe was already using his dagger to cut the tough cloth into strips. They then gently moved Elrond to see where he was injured. At first it was hard to tell because Elrond's hair and clothing were blood-soaked as well. The first wound they found was high up on his left shoulder and there was a bloody score across his upper arm. It was all the proof that Mealena needed that the assailant had aimed for the Elvenlord's heart. Thank Elbereth that had not been achieved!

"He is bleeding from the mouth!" Selothe noted urgently. Mealena had missed it at first because the side of his face was bloody from contact with the floor.

That caused Mealena to look again. Valar! Yes, there was another wound, right above the left lung. The blood that trickled down Elrond's pale chin was bright red and frothy, a sure sign that his lung had been pierced. As they watched, more froth appeared as Elrond exhaled a slow shallow breath.

The sound of several pairs of running feet and loud shouts was enough to make him sigh with relief. Elrond needed to be taken to the healing wing now. He had to operate on that lung. He feared that Elrond would not last much longer if he did not. Glancing at the floor, Mealena fervently prayed that Elrond did not die from loss of blood first. How long had he been bleeding?

His most senior healers and some guards skidded to a halt next to them. Two carried a litter. Mealena was pleased to see they had also brought an emergency healer's pack.

"He has a punctured lung, he has been stabbed twice. Someone must go to the Prince's chambers and inform Lord Elrond's sons and the King of what has happened." Mealena was working quickly to bind the wounds prior to moving Elrond. He did not heed the fact he was now covered in blood. "Do not say what his injuries are. Just say that he has been injured. I will speak with them."

The Elleth who had brought the group back to him raced away again to carry the message. The echoing sound of every rapid step seemed to scream of the urgency that they all felt.

As soon as the bindings were tightened, he was helped to lift Elrond onto the litter. They immediately lifted the litter and literally ran with him, leaving behind a red trail of footprints that led away from the blood that still pooled on the floor.

* * *

Legolas was still asleep, as was Thranduil by his side. Haldir and Elladan had taken the first watch after getting the sleeping pair comfortable.

For the first time in what seemed a very long time, Legolas actually looked comfortable. The deep frown mark that had marred his features for so long, although it was still present, was not so deep and the deep lines that rimmed his mouth and spoke clearly of long pain, seemed to be somewhat lessened. If only the same could be said for the pallor of the Prince's face. It was still the bluish-grey hue that people acquire when they had been ill or injured for a long time.

They were all glad they had the answer to his illness now and not one of them in the chamber doubted that Elrond and Mealena would find the suspect substance that was contained on the thorn and come up with an antidote.

Elladan sighed wearily as he readjusted the blanket that covered his friend. They were all tired, exhausted to be honest. The sooner they knew who and what really was behind all this, the happier he would personally feel.

Legolas' wounded left arm had been raised up high on a pillow in an effort to help reduce the swelling, but the swelling was even more noticeable than it had been, seeing that made the twin's heart drop and his mouth go dry. Perhaps he was imagining the worst? He decided to get another opinion.

"Haldir, come look at Legolas. Do you think that his arm is even more swollen than it was an hour ago?" He tried to keep his voice low and not wake the others in the chamber from their well-deserved rest, but that did not stop the worry from creeping into his voice.

Haldir looked over from where he stood gazing out the large window. "His arm?" He silently crossed the chamber to stand next to the bed.

He frowned down at Legolas. "It is not only his arm. Look, his right one is equally as swollen. Look at his face. It is as round as the full moon at night!" His voice clearly showed how shocked he was.

"Ai, Elbereth! Ada did say he feared Legolas kidneys were struggling from the poisons. That would account for more swelling." Elladan tried to wrack his brains for the last time they had needed to change the Prince's bed clothes. With Legolas in this condition, there was no other way that they could deal with his body functions. Legolas' condition was too serious and he was too weak to try to walk him to the bath chamber. He realised that the last time they provided this loving service for their friend and chosen brother had to have been at least three days ago. This realization worried him even more. Why had none of them noticed?

"I will go and get Ada, this is not good. He needs to take another look at Legolas. Awaken Mithrandir so that you are not alone while I am..." He was interrupted.

A sudden urgent knock on the door had them both at attention. Haldir crossed to the door, hand on sword. "Who is it?"

"Hir-nin, my name is Valentis. I have been sent by Hir Mealena to speak with the Ionnath of Hir Elrond." It was a feminine voice and sounded young as well. Haldir cast a quick questioning glance at Elladan. At his nod, he opened the door. It revealed a young Elleth. She looked to be in a bit of a panic. She ignored the blond-haired Haldir and spoke directly to Elladan with a slight bow of respect.

"Hir-nin, Hir Mealena has asked that you and your brother come to the healing wing immediately. Your adar has been injured and your presence is requested there."

As soon as Valentis had spoken, Haldir had moved to each of the beds, waking Elrohir, Estel and Glorfindel with a brief word of the news. They all sat up, alert, even exhausted as they were.

"What has happened? How badly is he hurt?" Elladan had noticed the bloody, drying hand print on her arm and the red-splattered hem of her gown.

"I know not, I have just been asked to come and get you all."

Mithrandir took the initiative as they stood or sat there, shock clear on their faces. "Go with them, Haldir. I will stay with Thranduil and Legolas. All of you, hurry now and send back news as quickly as you can."

"No, Mithrandir, I will remain here with you. You might need help. The others have greater need to go than I, though I too worry for Lord Elrond."

It was under his instructions that they were herded from the chamber. With Valentis leading the way, they made their way down to the healing wing, unaware that there was a nearer, quicker route. Valentis correctly thought at this moment that the last thing they needed was to see the bloody aftermath of the attack on Elrond still spread across the hallway where he had been found, so she took the longer route, avoiding the site.

The healing wing was in chaos when they arrived, with healers moving about with trays, linens, baskets, bowls and buckets of water. The healing wing was in chaos when they arrived, with healers flying about and some of Brolinth's grim-faced guards stood around with hands on swords. There were even a couple of servants with mops, desperately trying to stay out of the way of the healers while cleaning the floors.

Mealena looked up briefly from where he worked as they came in. "Take them directly to my office. As soon as I finish, I will be with you." With that, he returned to what he was doing, ignoring the worried Elves and human. They had no chance to see what was happening through the crowd of working healers. They could sense desperate urgency about their actions though.

Time seemed to crawl in the Master Healer's office. The glimpse of activity they had seen did nothing to reassure any of them about Elrond's condition. The longer they went without news, the worse it seemed. Estel sat silently and stared at a spot on the desk while Glorfindel paced in front of the desk like a trapped creature. Elrohir had just run out of patience and was about to storm from the office when Mealena walked in.

The healer looked exhausted. Although his hands and face were clean, the robe he wore had been soaked in fresh blood, blood that was in the process of either drying or was dried. There had been an awful lot of it.

"What happened? How is he?" Glorfindel demanded, not even waiting for him to fully enter the chamber.

"Lord Elrond discovered the identity of the substance on the thorn while I was treating some wounded warriors. He left to take the news to Legolas and Thranduil. I could not leave. When I could eventually leave, I took a back route through a servant's corridor that leads almost directly to the Prince's rooms. That is where I found Elrond on the floor, unconscious and bleeding badly. I know he was attacked but have no idea who attacked him." Mealena sighed wearily. The fight to save Elrond had been long and hard.

"How bad is it?" Estel's voice was tense with worry.

"He will live, though I greatly doubted it when I first saw him. He had lost a lot of blood. He was stabbed twice. The first time he was lucky. I think he may have been aware of the attack at the last minute. The first, well, I assume it was the first, attack was aimed at his heart, but he managed to deflect it with his arm. It left a long gash that is currently being stitched. The knife ended up deep in his left shoulder. Elrond was then stabbed again. That time, it pierced his left lung. I have operated and sewn up the wound. It was deep and ragged, but as I say, he will recover. It will be long and hard due to the blood loss, but he will recover."

As Mealena talked he watched their faces go from pale to even paler and, for a minute, he thought he might have a mass faint or hysterics on his hands. Luckily, that moment passed as he reassured them. Then he saw the anger begin to set in.

"What in Elbereth's name was he doing on his own? He knew it was dangerous! If it had been one of us he would lock us in our chambers for the rest of our stay! He warned us against that very thing!" Elladan was just getting started. After all that had happened with Legolas, his father had to take stupid risks like this. Just the thought of how they could have lost their father, their Lord and the bearer of Vilya, made him go cold. As eldest son, he was heir. It was a job he did not want under any circumstances, ever.

"I intend to find out." Glorfindel's voice throbbed with as much anger as Elladan's and the others nodded. "I am tempted to lock him in his chamber, but at present that would be impractical, I guess?" He looked to Mealena.

"Very impractical, I need to be close to monitor both him and Legolas. I believe that by this evening Elrond will be stable enough to move. I think having him in the prince's chamber will keep us all in a happier frame of mind. I have also assigned some guards to try to find out what has happened. They are doing that now. Come, you can see your adar now." With that he led the way back into the large, light-filled chamber.

The chamber was much calmer than it had been earlier and there were now only two healers attending to the Elven Lord. They were bandaging his arm and shoulder. That had been left to the other healers so that Mealena could go speak to the group waiting in his office.

All of Elrond's blood-soaked and ruined clothing had been removed and he had been cleaned of all traces of the blood that had covered him. A warm blanket had been draped over his still form. His black hair was still loose and damp where the blood had been washed from it as well.

They hurried to his bedside, but Elladan held back. He had other urgent things on his mind. Well, one other thing actually, Legolas.

"Did Ada identify the substance on the thorn?" He was watching his adar closely as he spoke. Elrond looked extremely pallid. His colourless face was a stark contrast to the dark hair spread across the pillow. His lips still had a bluish tinge to them. The blood loss truly must have been great.

That was something Elladan really did not want to think about or he would get angry at his adar again and that would not be of help to anyone. He was also upset at himself for being mad at his adar at this time. He was too tired and he felt too many things at once right now.

"Yes, he was taking it to you..." Mealena paused in shock as he realised that that was likely the very thing that the attack on Lord Elrond had been about.

Elladan had also made the connection. "They did not want it to get back to the Prince's chamber for fear of their plan being ruined and if they eliminated the one who was able to find the antidote and knew what it was..." This also meant that whoever Elrond's attacker was had been here, in the healing chamber, when the discovery was made. How else would they know?

The attack made more sense now, far too much sense and he was aware that his brothers and Glorfindel were listening to the conversation. Standing this close to them, not even human ears would have missed their conversation. He was not exactly trying to hide the conversation either. "Did Ada tell you what the substance was and if there was an antidote?"

"Yes he did and yes, there is. That is not a problem. Surely they would have realised that your adar would not keep it to himself?" Mealena sounded puzzled as he asked the question.

"If the attacker had even thought that far ahead, they do not seem to be that intelligent." Elladan seemed lost in thought for a moment before he continued.

"Mealena, I think we also have another big problem developing with Legolas. He is even more swollen than earlier, not just his hands, but everywhere. His face looks to be the shape of the full moon, as Haldir so eloquently described it. It has been three days at least since the last time we had to change Legolas for either body function. I know he is not eating and that will slow down some of the functions. We take that for granted, but surely that would not stop him producing urine at all? We have given him water regularly as Ada directed. Is it possible that Legolas' kidneys are failing, as Ada feared?"

All activity in the chamber had stopped and everyone was watching Elladan with a horrified look on their face, even the healers. This was the first most of them had heard of this development. Most of them had been asleep when the discovery was made.

Mealena shook his head in worry. "I fear it could be possible. Elrond was very worried that it could happen. I will go and have a look at him. We may have to restrict his liquids instead. You will stay here with Elrond? I do not expect he will waken for some time though." Mealena was frowning as his mind raced once more. Would this never end? It was one thing after another!

"Yes, but I do not want you to go anywhere alone. I would be a lot happier if you traveled with at least three trusted guards at all times." Mealena would have complained but Elladan held up his hand to forestall all protests. "Until Adar is awake, you are the only one who knows what was used on Legolas and that makes you a potential target. Please, Mellon-nin, we rely on you for both Legolas and Arda's well being. If anything should happen to you..."

Elladan's control cracked and he broke down at this point, unashamed to let his feelings show. Elrohir came and wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders.  
"Ada will be alright, gwanur-nin, we will make certain of it." He knew better than anyone else what was truly worrying his brother.

Exhaustion was making it hard for all of them to control their emotions. Estel had tears running down his unshaven cheeks, though he seemed relatively calm otherwise.

Mealena put a reassuring hand on Elladan's shoulder. "You are right, Elladan. I promise you that I will not go anywhere on my own, this is too important, but I must go see Legolas now." He called for guards to accompany him. Two of the guards from the corridor, including Selothe, stepped forward.

Selothe had been calming the elleth, Ventalis, who, now that everything was under control, was shaking and in tears. They would be bonded soon. They had already spoken with her parents and been given their blessing. They would be happy. They were sure of that, but serving their King meant a great deal to both of them. The Prince... well Mirkwood would never be the same without their loyal and brave Prince. He was their future. To hear that the prince was so gravely ill hurt them all. He vowed to do all he could to help Legolas, his Prince and Commander, to recover. If all he could do to help was to guard Master Healer Mealena, he would guard him with his life.

With a last look and reassuring smile for Ventalis, he left the chamber with Mealena. The other warrior, Aradoach, took a place on the other side of the Master Healer as he led them to Prince Legolas' chamber.

Elladan sighed, regaining some control of his emotions. At least Legolas and Mealena would be safe. Thank the Valar, so was his adar, now. Although he was not happy with his adar at present, he was also very grateful to be able to say he still had an adar to be mad at. Elrond Peredhil had come too close to Mandos' Halls this day. He joined his twin and the others in silent vigil by the fallen Elvenlord's bedside. They all drew some comfort from simply watching Elrond breathe.

* * *

The trip to Legolas' chamber was made warily and in silence. They kept to the busy main halls rather than even attempt to use the back corridors. Events, after all, had proven that they were very unsafe. Elrond's condition spoke eloquently of that.

At last they arrived at the Prince's guarded chamber and Mealena knocked on the door, ignoring the other guards' looks as they noticed that he was under guard and bloodstained. They did not break their silence.

"Who is there?" It was Mithrandir's deep distinct voice that resounded through the thick door.

"Mealena. I bring news of Elrond and I need to check Legolas."

"Minno." The locks were withdrawn and the Elf pushed his way into the chamber. His guards stayed where they were, outside the door, knowing full well that their charge was safe with the Grey Wizard and Lothlorien's March Warden on guard in the room.

The chamber was calm and peaceful with two of its occupants still under a deep drugged sleep. Mithrandir and Haldir were obviously alert.

"How is Elrond?" Mithrandir was the first to ask. He had looked very worried at the sight of the Master healer's bloodstained robes.

"He will recover. He was attacked. We think that it was because he knew the identity of the substance on the thorn. He left the healing chambers unescorted when I was too busy to accompany him."

Mealena felt guilty that he had not admitted to doing the very same. "I later found Elrond bleeding badly in a back corridor. His attacker managed to pierce his lung. I have operated and repaired the damage. He lost a lot of blood, but he will recover given time and rest. When he is a little more stable, he will be moved here. I think it would be best to have all three of my patients together in one place, so that I can care for them far more easily." Mealena sounded oddly pleased at the last comment, but it puzzled the other two.

"Three patients? Has something more happened?" Haldir asked, looking perplexed.

"I now count Thranduil among my patients at present and, until he has had much more sleep, that is how it will remain. Now, I did not come here to chatter, I need to check Legolas out."

Mealena saw their confusion and realized that they probably did not know why either. The others had been surprised to hear of the new problem. He hurried to explain. "Have either of you had to change Legolas' bedclothes recently? Elladan is worried that his new swelling may be another symptom of a problem with his kidneys."

While he spoke, he crossed the chamber to his godson's bedside. He greatly hoped, for Legolas' sake, that the Peredhil twin had it wrong.

He missed the deep frown the other two wore as they wracked their brains. Neither could recall any time recently when the bedclothes had needed to be changed.

Mealena sighed loudly. This really did not sound good and then he got the shock of his life when he got his first really good look at the prince. Swollen? Elladan Peredhil thought this was merely swollen? This was beyond any swelling he had ever seen in his long life.

The only thing Elladan and Haldir had close to accurate in their description was the moon-shape swelling of his Godson's face. But the rest? This was bad, this was exceedingly bad and he could not even discuss the problem with Elrond, his old mentor, for the time being. He was on his own for now.

He returned to the chamber door and beckoned Selothe to him. He asked the warrior to go to his office and bring certain ones of his reference books to him. He then returned to Legolas' side and continued the examination he had barely begun.

He was watched by two different pairs of solemn blue eyes.

"Is it bad?" Mithrandir sounded even gruffer, if that was possible.

"Yes. He is not producing urine. Elladan thinks it has been at least three days. I have sent a guard to get some of my books. Has Thranduil stirred at all?"

"Not as yet, do you have any idea when he will?" Haldir shot a quick glance at the King before returning his worried gaze to his friend.

"Any time now, I should imagine, knowing Thranduil. A little thing like sleep will not keep him from worrying about Legolas for too long. The hardest part will be to keep him resting when he wakes, especially since Elrond has been attacked.

He will need rest, as will the others. They are recovering from a great shock as well. When Selothe returns I am going to ask if he can send for Brolinth to help us care for Legolas and the others. We will be moving Elrond sooner than I had expected."

"What has happened to Elrond?" The weary voice made them all jump and they looked up from Legolas to find that Thranduil was awake. He still looked exhausted but his eyes seemed brighter.

"Elrond was attacked earlier." Mealena felt he should be the one to tell his King the news. "He was walking back here alone with news of the thorn's substance when he was stabbed."

The look of shock and horror on Thranduil's face at the site of the blood on the healer's robes made Mealena hasten with his explanation and he held up his hands. "He will recover, he lost a lot of blood, but he will live. We will be moving him back here soon so that we can care for you all together. The sooner we are all in one location the happier I think we will all be."

"I agree. I cannot believe our own people can do this to my visitors and friends." There was deep anger in Thranduil's voice. "They will wish that they had never begun this course by the time I finish with them! How is Legolas? I... "

Thranduil's eyes narrowed as realization hit. "You drugged me, again!" Wide blue eyes looked at him in even greater shock.

"That, mellon-nin, you can thank Legolas for. It was his idea and his alone, if you recall?" Mealena could not help the small smile that crossed his face.

"Not really, I was more tired than I realised. How is Legolas? The one thing I do remember is he is very swollen, more so..." His voice died away in shock as he looked at his son. "What in the name of the Valar?"

He was interrupted by a knock on the chamber door and Mithrandir answered it. He opened the door to let Selothe in with the heavy bound books. Mithrandir spoke quietly and quickly to the Elf before he left once more.

"I will be examining Legolas properly again in a few minutes, once I have checked my books." Mealena wanted to reassure his friend as much as he could for the time being.

"Hurry." Thranduil said just the one word.

"I have asked Selothe to oversee Elrond's move and also to send a patrol to retrieve Brolinth, he should be here. We decided that before you awoke. I saw no reason to change that decision." Mithrandir's eyes lacked their customary twinkle as he looked down at the Prince.

His expression suddenly changed as he looked at the Prince and he leaned forward. "Legolas?"

Mealena turned from where he had been reading through his books and Thranduil looked down, hope flaring in his eyes.

A low moan greeted them. "Legolas, Ion-nin?" Thranduil leaned over his son.

Dazed blue eyes blinked open in the swollen face. "A... Ada?"

"I am here, Penneth. It is good to see you awake. Can I get you anything?"

"W...water, saes." Thranduil had to bend to catch the weak voice. He then noticed that there was a sweet scent on Legolas' breath, yet also slightly bitter which confused him and he filed that away to speak with Mealena about later. For now Legolas had a need that he could help with. He was pleased to see Legolas taking the water without difficulty.

"A...Ada?" The voice was not so gruff but remained very weak.

"Yes, Dian Las?" Thranduil ran his hands through the damp and tangled blond hair, grateful to once more be talking with his son.

"N...need g...go." He tried to convey his urgency to his father and friends.

"You need to pee, Legolas?" there was an undertone of urgency in Meleana's voice that shocked both Legolas and Thranduil.

"Y... yes."

"Good, that is very good. Haldir, can you get a chamber pot?"

"N... No!" The embarrassment and horror in his son's voice made Thranduil smile, grateful that Legolas could not see it from his position on the bed.

"Yes! Legolas." Meleana's voice was stern. "You are still very ill and weak. You would be unable to make your way to the bath chamber. This is the best way."

Inwardly he rejoiced at seeing his Godson show his stubborn streak once more. "It would take at least half an hour to get you across the chamber, can you wait that long?"

The healer had to smirk, oh yes, he had read the urgency right. Legolas bit his lip, he doubted he could wait five minutes longer, let alone thirty! Reluctantly he nodded his agreement and Haldir hurried to the bath chamber to retrieve the chamber pot.

They left the chamber so that Thranduil could help his son. It was allow him to retain a little of the shredded dignity he still possessed. They had just opened the door once more when Estel hurried to them.

"We are bringing Ada." That was an understatement. There were so many Elves coming up the hallway helping to carry Elrond that it looked like a mass invasion.

A... Ada? W...what?" His voice was little more than a whisper, but Legolas could not hide his shock at seeing Elrond literally carried into his chamber.

"Elrond has been injured, Ion-nin, but he will recover." Melina heard Thranduil explain as he walked away.

They had again placed Elrond on a stretcher to carry him to the Prince's chamber. He was well-wrapped in blankets to prevent chilling him in the move. He was still extremely pale. Some of the Elves brought armfuls of supplies that would be needed for Elrond's care as well.

Mealena left them to organise Elrond on one of the beds in the chamber as he took the chamber pot from Thranduil. Legolas looked more comfortable already though the shock on his face was evident. He had not been warned of Elrond's injuries when he woke.

He entered the bath chamber to examine the urine. Not a nice job, but one that needed done to evaluate the extent of the damage that may have occurred to Legolas' kidneys. The fluid was a dark amber-brown, darker than he would have liked and smelled incredibly stale. Now that Legolas was awake, they could get more than just a few drops of fluid at a time into him to sort this out. There was not much urine, but it was a start, a very good start. Mealena had been very relieved when Legolas had announced his need. It renewed his hope for Legolas' recovery once again.

Mealena came back to the bed chamber to the sound of raised voices. Elladan was arguing with Glorfindel about the incredible stupidity of his father's actions. The bewildered and horrified look on Legolas' face was enough to alert him that his Godson did not need this right now. He needed peace and rest, not confrontation.

He hurried further into the chamber. Anger rising at the words he was hearing. Elrond did not need this either. None of them did.

Elladan was red in the face. His anger had taken over his thoughts. "How could he have been so selfish? He knew that he should not be alone and yet he risked all for the sake of a few minutes? How could he have been thinking, Glorfindel? It seems to me that is the last thing he was doing! I will be telling him as much!"

"You do that, but do not take your anger out on others who do not know what has happened. Calm down!" Glorfindel was getting more worried by the minute about the elder twin. He had not seen Elladan this angry in a long time.

"Do not tell me to calm down! Who do you think you are!" Elladan's eyes widened with anger once more.

"Dan, saes, come sit down." Elrohir tried to catch his brother's arm. Elladan jerked his arm away from the contact.

"Well?" he rounded on Glorfindel once more.

"I am your friend. I am trying to help..." Glorfindel ducked as Elladan suddenly let out a roar and swung his clenched fist at him. It sailed over Glorfindel's head as he dodged, only to connect firmly with Elrohir's nose. The younger twin stumbled back as his nose seemed to explode with blood. Everyone was frozen in place by the unexpected violence from Elladan.

Shocked silence was broken when Elladan stumbled towards his brother, hand out. "Ro? Ro, I am sorry...saes..." Then he slumped to the floor, head in his hands, sobbing as if his heart was breaking.

His bloody nose forgotten in an instant, Elrohir fell to his knees as well and caught his sobbing brother in a bone crushing hug. His own tears left silver tracks down his face to mix with his blood as he looked around the chamber with an expression of despair...

To Be Continued….

* * *

Translation from Sindarin (Elvish)

adar - father (ada - dad)  
elleth - maiden gwanur - twin(s)  
Ionnath - sons Hir - Lord

Hir-nin - my Lord Mellon-nin - my friend Minno - Enter Peredhil - Halfelven (Elrond's family name)  
Saes - please

* * *

Please accept my apologise for the lateness of this post, I have been very ill and unable to concentrate wonderfully. I have started dialysis as the kidneys have completely failed bar 5. I feel much better already and have lots more energy.

Replies to reviews:

Melwa elena: Read on and see! Thank you for the praise - it keeps me going.

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you once more!

Deana: Thank you - hehe- glad you like it. Here you are the next chapter.

Laer4572: Thank you! Thank you we can all hope!

Coolio02: Yes, Elrond... lol. Thank you!

Deep Blue Something: He's in very serious need of patching up! Hehe you were very right about the thorn. Well done! me kill Elrond? Moi! No! You are going to have to wait and see for the answers to your questions. Thank you for the best wises. Alas Leggy for christmas just a picture!

Thendrea- of- Mirkwood: Thank you, you too!

Moonyasha: Thank you and here you go!

Just Me: Here you are!

elven Fantasy: Thank you!

ShadowFaxGal: More twins? Your wish is my command... Mwahahahahaha!  
Merle3000: Thank you.

AnaththeGoddess: More on all that in this chapter. I hope it's clearer!

Blahblahblah: here you go!

Sigh: here you are sorry to keep you waiting.

I-mercuryuk? A while... lol! Here you are.

Well that is it for the moment more next week, I promise.

love,

Shell


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Lord of the Rings and I am making no profit from writing this story. I write for my and others enjoyment.**

**I have to say thank you to Barbara and Katy for all their help and encouragement. Without you both I am lost. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Elrohir murmured reassurances to his twin. All the while, he cradled him against his chest as if holding a baby. Estel joined them. Soon all three were in a rather ungainly huddle on the floor with tears running down their cheeks unheeded, without one jot of embarrassment. 

Glorfindel stood to the side and watched the scene with sorrow. He wasn't entirely aware as Thranduil came up behind him and pulled him into a comforting embrace as well.

Thranduil spoke quietly and low, so that only Glorfindel could hear him. "They will recover. The brothers have had a nasty shock. We all have, on top of a series of nasty shocks. We all knew that Elladan was not dealing well with his abduction and imprisonment. Perhaps now he will speak of it and so begin the journey to healing."

"I know. He must have been terrified and then to have his Adar…Elrond…" Glorfindel sadly shook his head and turned to gaze at the frighteningly motionless figure being settled on the other bed. "He looks so bad, perhaps not as bad as Legolas, but still so ill. I shudder to think that they…_we_ so very nearly lost him to an assassin's blade." His voice was choked and rough with suppressed emotion.

Thranduil's face grew grim at the thought that Hir Elrond, his friend, had nearly been killed within the very walls of his Palace. The one responsible would pay dearly for that transgression.

"I know, but they have us to help them through it. We will all get over this, eventually." He gave a small rueful smile. "I do not believe that Elrond will enjoy the 'mothering' that he will receive when he does waken. He will also have to answer to me for going about with no escort when we had ordered and agreed that no one goes anywhere alone. It was bad enough when Elladan was abducted, but for Elrond to be so sorely wounded as well?" Thranduil sounded angry as well as worried.

Mithrandir's face was just as grim. "You will need to get in line, Thranduil. There may be a few of us before you with some choice words for Elrond."

They looked once more at the huddled brothers on the chamber floor.

Elrohir tried to reassure his twin." Be easy, Dan, I am well. It was but a glancing blow."

Elladan was still shaking and crying, his face ashen, as he stared at Elrohir's bloody nose, mortified at what he had done." No, Ro, you are bleeding. I made you bleed. _I _made _YOU _bleed, gwador-nin! How could I do that? I was afraid that I would never see you again and then I do this to you and I had no good reason!"

"Dan, it was an accident. Yes, you should not have struck out, but I know you did not mean it. Even Glorfindel knows that, do you not Glorfindel?" His troubled grey eyes met with solemn blue, shining with a plea for him to agree.

"Yes, Elrohir, I know that Elladan did not mean it when he took a swing at me. Exhaustion, fear and anger combined make for a dreadful combination. You have just been through quite a terrible ordeal of your own, Elladan. I would never castigate you for that." Glorfindel left Thranduil and knelt by the young Peredhil to pull him into a reassuring hug. "Your Adar would do this if he could, but I hope I am a suitable substitute for now?"

Elladan gave a watery, choked laugh as he was pulled against the Balrog Slayer's strong chest as he had done when the twins were still very small Elflings.

"You are a very good substitute, Glorfindel. Other than Thranduil or Mithrandir, I can think of no one else I would wish it from. Saes, accept my apologies?" Elladan closed his eyes and returned the warm embrace, feeling truly safe for the first time since his abduction.

"There is nothing to apologise for Elladan. Elrohir, come, let Estel look at your nose, it is still bleeding." Glorfindel smiled over at the younger twin.

"It is fine, I am well." Elrohir really did not want to leave Elladan for even one minute.

"No, Elrohir, you are still bleeding. Estel?" Glorfindel prodded the young human into action with a nudge to his shoulder toward Elrohir.

"Glorfindel is right, Ro, you are going to have quite a bruise. Let me see. The Ellith are going to be all over you for your bravery." He tried to tease his brother but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. He was still too worried about everyone.

Elrohir quirked an eyebrow at that thought. "Yes, they will, will they not? I can tell them I got it doing something terribly brave…"

That caused the others around him to snort with laughter.

"Pinch your nose while I get some cloths and water. A little Arnica will reduce the bruising somewhat, mixed with peppermint for the swelling. You are lucky, it will not scar!"

"Very funny, Estel. How is Ada?" Elrohir looked over to where Mealena helped to settle Elrond comfortably in the bed, propped with pillows to help his breathing. His left arm was in almost perfect imitation of Legolas, as it was perched high upon a pillow to aid the swelling caused by his wound.

Mealena sounded distracted as he checked Elrond's pulse and breathing. "He is still asleep. The move has caused no further harm." Elrond still looked extremely pale and blue-lipped.

Elrohir looked greatly relieved to hear that news. "Good, I am glad. Come, I think it is time to get off this cold floor. Dan, come to the chair next to Ada." He and Glorfindel helped Elladan to his feet. Elrohir did it one-handed while the other was clamped to his nose.

* * *

Legolas silently watched all this with a very worried expression. He had never seen either of the twins strike out in anger before, never toward each other. It had startled him. What could be causing all this? He shivered. Things seemed to be so wrong. He also had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that would not settle. It was an uneasy feeling that something awful was about to happen, that something more would go horribly wrong.

He shivered inadvertently and hissed with the pain of his wounds.

"Legolas? What is wrong, Ion-nin?" Thranduil hurried to his son's side.

"N… nothing." Legolas' lips thinned with pain and his face looked even more pinched and ashen.

"Where is your pain?" Thranduil sounded panicked. Even though his son was awake, he was still so seriously ill that it frightened him.

"A...arm and h...head. I h...have a…a h...headache." Now that Legolas had admitted the fact, his head suddenly blinded him with the pain.

Mealena moved from Elrond's pallet to Legolas and gently picked up his right hand to feel for his pulse "I will ready some tea for you, Legolas. Thranduil, sit down before you fall down! You should not be out of bed at all. Haldir, I need some hot water. Mithrandir, saes, the bricks at Legolas' feet need changed. Are you cold, Legolas?"

"Y… yes." And he was, very cold suddenly, without warning. Yet, he could feel the sweat lining his brow.

"You still have a high fever. I must make the antidote to the poison you have been inflicted with." Mealena frowned at the bounding pulse beneath his fingers.

Legolas squinted at him through the pain of his head. Had he just heard right? Poison? When had he been poisoned? Ai, he was so confused and his headache was intensifying by the minute, making him feel very nauseous and muddled.

"P… poison?" His voice sounded so weak to him, how had he gotten this weak? Why could he not recall properly?

"Your arm had a poisoned thorn in it, Legolas. Do not worry, we have the antidote and I will make the tea and paste, once the pain tea has worked. When I change your dressing, you will have the antidote. You will feel better soon." Mealena tried to reassure the wan Prince with a small smile, a smile that turned into a frown as he looked at his godson. "Do you feel sick, Legolas?"

"Yes…bad." Just the two short words, but said with such meaning it was not lost on any of them.

Thranduil readied a basin in case Legolas was sick, while Mealena hurried to the herb table and picked up the herb that he needed. At least now they knew the herbs were safe to use and had not been tampered with. He hurried back to the pallet and crushed the aromatic herb. "Close your eyes, Legolas. This will help."

He blew the powdered herb into the gaunt face, knowing that with the next breath Legolas took, the herbs would begin their work.

"Would you like some water, Legolas?" Thranduil had to do something to feel useful.

Legolas nodded slightly. "S...saes, A...ada."

Mealena nodded. "Good. Thranduil, you give Legolas the water as I make the tea for him. By the time it is ready he should no longer be feeling sick. Once he has had that, you are to stay where you are and have some food. I will look you over then." It was said with finality and Thranduil knew that he would have no way out of that. Still, if it reassured Legolas, then it would be worth it.

"As you wish, Mealena." His voice was wry with amusement. He would let his friend have his fun…for now.

While he helped Legolas drink the cool refreshing water, he watched Estel treat Elrohir's nose. "Elrohir is going to have a badly bruised eye."

"B… both?" Legolas asked between sips. He had hoped that the water would help his nausea, but it had not helped, it had made it worse. He refused another sip. "N…no m...more."

"Very well, you are doing well, Penneth. No, not both eyes, just the right one, I think. He will look quite the ruffian with it." Thranduil grinned at Elrohir's pleas for his younger brother to be gentler. It was very sore after all.

"A…. always r… ruffians." Legolas laid back and tightly closed his eyes. The chamber had started to spin dizzily around him and it was making his nausea worse by the second.

"That is very true. They all are, are they not?" Thranduil grinned down at his only child, only to be startled and ask worriedly "Legolas?"

He received no answer. "Legolas!" His son slowly opened his red-rimmed eyes and looked at him blearily. There was a shine to his eyes that made Thranduil's heart thump. Legolas had gone from happily chatting away to suddenly, and alarmingly, out of it.

"W…where is N…nana?" He sounded very young suddenly.

Thranduil's heart almost broke at that simple query. He called over his shoulder. "Mealena, there is something wrong with Legolas! Nana is not here at the moment, Penneth."

"W…want N…nana." The careful way that Legolas moved his head sent a jolt of alarm through Thranduil's heart.

"I wish she could be here with us, Las. If I could get her for you, I would." Thranduil looked up as Mealena joined them, a goblet in hand.

"What is wrong?" He put the goblet safely to one side.

"Legolas suddenly went…strange, asking for his Nana and his eyes, they look so very bright." Thranduil was gnawing at his lower lip, something he only did when worried to death about his son. He was not even aware that he had drawn blood.

"Let me see. Legolas, where are you?" Yes, the fever was higher. This was not good.

Legolas was beginning to fret. "W…want N…nana. P…pwomised…" He had begun to slur his words once more. Mithrandir joined them at his side.

"Promised what, Penneth?" Mealena brushed the sweaty hair away from the equally sweaty forehead.

"B...be h...here." Legolas swallowed. He felt so sick, the herbs to fight it had no effect whatsoever.

"She would if she could be, Legolas." He shared a worried glance at Mealena. He was taking Legolas' pulse and frowning. "What were you going to do with Nana?" Thranduil was hoping that, if he kept Legolas talking, whatever it was that was happening would calm once more.

"R...ride, s...she p...pwomised. S...strawbewwies." Thranduil blinked in confusion. Strawberries? What was happening here?

"Strawberries?" He could not help asking.

"Y...yes. w...wide s... stwawbewwies." Legolas looked around the chamber in a very dazed state. Estel had just finished getting Elladan and Elrohir settled. Elrohir's nose had been treated and was no longer bleeding, but it was already beginning to bruise and his eye was almost certainly going to bruise as well. Elladan delivered a powerful blow when he did throw a punch. Estel moved over to Legolas' bed to see if he could help.

"You cannot ride strawberries, Legolas." Estel sounded amused. It would be fun teasing Legolas about this when he was recovered enough.

"Y...yes." Legolas did not even really seem to have heard him.

"Legolas, we ride horses..."

"F...fire." Legolas now had a deep frown marring his swollen face.

"Fire? Where is there a fire?" Thranduil was becoming more worried by the second. Mealena bent over Legolas with his head against his chest, listening to Legolas' heart.

"W...wall. N...need t…to g...get o...out!" His breathing had roughened.

"Ion-nin, there _is _no fire. We are safe." Thranduil brushed the wet hair back from where it clung in soggy clumps to Legolas' face.

"N...no! O...out!" Legolas tried to push him away and tried desperately to lift his head off of the pillow.

"Legolas!" Thranduil was shocked. He had never seen Legolas push anyone away before, let alone friends or family.

"O...out." Legolas was panting with exhaustion.

"Calm down, Legolas! There is no fire in the Palace that should not be there." Mealena was worried. He had heard a definite wheeze when Legolas took a breath.

"O...out!" Legolas looked at the healer and with a shock Mealena realised that Legolas was not looking at him but _through _him, as if he was not seeing him at all.

Mealena quickly moved to check Legolas' temperature, reached to place the back of his hand against the pallid face. He did not get the chance, Legolas pushed him away. When he tried to reach out again for that sweat-lined brow, Legolas rolled his head away once more.

"O...out! F...fiwe… w...widing..." He moved weakly in the bed, as if trying to escape.

Mealena finally managed to touch his forehead, not that he needed to actually touch it in the end. The heat of his fever was such that he could feel it some distance away.

"Mealena? What is wrong with him?" Thranduil was frantic with worry once more.

"His fever is very high! He is hallucinating! Glorfindel, chop some willow bark for me? We need to get his fever down as soon as we can!" Mealena tried once more to feel Legolas' forehead, but he was once again pushed away. The push did not have much strength behind it and was in fact very weak, but Mealena would not override Legolas' feelings, unless it was endangering his godson. "Estel, I need some tepid water to wipe him down, to cool him."

"Getting it right now, Mealena." Estel nodded and made his way to the pot kept heating on the fire. He did not want to leave Legolas' bedside, but he also knew that this was important.

"Mithrandir, could you stay with Elrond? Someone needs to closely watch his breathing and pulse. If his pulse becomes fast and weak call me immediately." Mealena tried once more to feel Legolas' forehead and succeeded this time. The heat was pulsing beneath his hand. This really was not good. He could also see the sweat that was beading Legolas' top lip. They had to bring down this fever.

Thranduil watched all of this with a knot in his stomach. Everyone that could do something to help had moved away, apart from Elrond's twin sons. They sat on the pallet, out of the way, watching the drama, looking pale and worried.

Thranduil reached out for Legolas' hand. He hoped that he could calm his son by doing this. Somehow he hoped Legolas would know that he was holding his hand, but the minute he touched the hand he pulled back, stunned.

"His hand is icy cold!"

Mealena looked up without a word and reached for the hand that was nearest to him, the left hand, the one that rested on the pillow, the one that Legolas' could not move. He closed his eyes when he registered just how cold the hand was. He reached for Legolas' face once more but he did not reach for the forehead. Instead he stopped when he reached Legolas' nose. Thranduil watched puzzled when Mealena touched his nose.

Then he once more reached for the thin wrist. They could all see that he was counting his pulse.

"W... want N... nana, s...stop f... fiwe." Legolas was growing more and more confused. He was also slurring his words so badly it was getting hard to understand some of them.

Thranduil did not know what else to do, so he resorted to the only thing he could think of, even though it hurt him more than anything but he had to help his son. "Nana is coming, Legolas. Shhhhhhhhh, she will soon be here." He shared a despairing look with Mealena.

Mealena then bent his head to listen to Legolas' chest again. Thranduil let Legolas' right hand go to try and help his friend. As he moved, so did Legolas. He struck out at anything he could get at. He was so delirious and confused that, as far as he knew, they were all his enemies and not his friends and family. He caught Mealena just as he was bending and hit him in the eye.

It was more shock than anything else that caused Mealena to fall back and slip. He managed to catch himself just in time before he fell to the floor.

"Mealena! Are you hurt?" Thranduil sounded stunned.

"Just my pride, mellon-nin, Legolas' is too weak to cause any major injuries." Thranduil caught Legolas' weakly waving hand to prevent any further accidents from happening.

"N…no! L... let g... go! L... leave 'l... lone." Legolas tried to pull his hand from his father's gentle grip.

"Shhhhhh, it is your Ada, Legolas. Be calm." Thranduil could well have been talking to a stone.

"Here is the willow bark tea." Glorfindel was holding the goblet.

"Hannon-le, Glorfindel. I just want to listen to his chest again." He bent over Legolas' chest once more, eyes closed as he listened carefully.

All went silent, apart from the crackling from the fire and the sound of water bubbling on the hearth. Finally he stood. "We can give the tea now, although that may be easier said than done in his current condition." As he spoke, Estel returned with the basin of tepid water. "Ah good, Estel, that gives us more than enough to do this."

Thranduil looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Give Legolas the potion." Mealena then turned to squarely face Thranduil. "Thranduil, I want you to go and join Elladan and Elrohir on their pallet. I _do not_ want you to move until I say so." Thranduil would have protested, but Mealena overrode him. "Legolas is going to fight us. He will not like what is being done to him. I need able bodies to help me now. You, at present, do not fulfill that need."

Mealena turned to the twins, a grim smile in place. "If Thranduil makes any move towards us, you are to sit on him. That is my order as _his _healer. Do you understand?" They nodded. Mealena pointed. "Move to their pallet, mellon-nin, I am not joking."

Thranduil looked at him in surprise, but he moved all the same.

Elladan and Elrohir greeted him with a joint hug. He blinked away sudden tears as they gently made room for him, making sure that he was between them. The three of them sat like that, anxiously watching the scene unfold before them.

"Estel, help me to sit Legolas upright. Haldir, hold his legs. He may try to kick. Once he is upright, Estel and I will hold his arms and keep him upright. Can you give him the tea, Glorfindel? He will in all likelihood fight us and spill some of the tea, but we must get some into him!" Mealena was already helping Estel to sit his friend up.

Haldir was putting his weight on Legolas' legs. He winced when he felt just how thin Legolas had become. He had seen it in his face and upper body, but not until he rested his weight on the legs had he realised just _how _thin.

Glorfindel picked up the goblet and a towel and moved beside Estel, ready when they were.

Thranduil watched from his place between the twins. They pulled him into a tight hug while they watched as Legolas was made ready. He could not be sure if they gave him comfort or he gave them comfort. Whatever it was, it helped and that was what counted.

"Are you ready, Glorfindel?" Mealena was aware of Legolas fighting them weakly. Soon he would wear himself out, if he carried on like this.

"I am ready." Glorfindel sounded grim as he placed the towel around Legolas.

"L... let g... go. N...nana!" Legolas sounded distraught and frightened.

"Legolas, I need you to take this tea for me." Glorfindel held the tea to the Prince's lips.

He turned his head away so that they could not get to his lips.

"Come, Legolas, this will make you feel better." Again Glorfindel tried to bring the goblet to his lips.

Legolas clamped his lips shut and glared defiantly at the blond warrior.

"Please, Legolas? You must be very sore and this will help."

It took much fighting and coaxing but finally Legolas took a single sip of the tea. Glorfindel smiled at his success, only for Legolas to spit the tea right in his face.

It was Glorfindel's turn to glare at Legolas, as the tea dripped from his nose. "That was not nice Legolas." He tried again.

And again. And again. Legolas would not accept the tea.

Mealena admitted that they needed more help. "Mithrandir, could we have your help? I think that Elrond will be alright for a short while."

"I could look after Ada, Mealena." Elrohir's voice was muffled due to the swelling from the blow he had received.

"Hannon-le, Elrohir, but you and your brother are helping Thranduil for me." It was a testament to how great his worry, that Thranduil said nothing about this comment.

Mithrandir joined them at the bed. "What do you wish me to do?"

Take my place, please. Did you put any other herbs in the tea?" This last was to Glorfindel as they changed places.

Yes, I did, nothing major, just some marigold." Glorfindel still held the tea.

"Good, I will add some sleeping herbs. Legolas is exhausted and this will not be helping." He crossed to the herb table and quickly diced the flower as he needed it. He added it to the tea. "I will give Legolas the tea if you would not mind going behind him. Once I have the tea in his mouth I want you to clamp his mouth shut. I will hold his nose shut. That way he will have to swallow."

"I have seen Elrond do this to Elflings he has tended." Glorfindel smiled at the thought of Legolas being treated like an Elfling, until he realised that, at present, with his injuries and illness, that was just what Legolas was. It was not a pleasant thought.

"Indeed, but he will not be happy with this. Are you all ready? Now!"

Mealena had been right, Legolas was not happy. He tried everything to get away from them, but to no avail. In the end, as the healer had said, he had to swallow. As soon as he had, they let him go. Legolas had taken almost half of the tea. Mealena was pleased about that. Now if they could only get him to take the other half.

Legolas sat panting, supported between Estel and Mithrandir. They could both feel the heat that rose from the Prince. They shared worried looks.

Thranduil had tried to get to his son. He knew why they had acted thus, but it was his _son _they were doing this to!

Mealena turned when he heard the disturbance of a minor scuffle from behind him. He took one look and had to laugh. Elladan and Elrohir had done just what he had said they could do if Thranduil tried to get to Legolas. They had simply sat on him. It looked so funny and they all needed some relief from the stress and strain of worrying.

He turned back to Legolas, who still sat panting. "Will you take the rest of this tea, Dian Las, or must we fight once again?"

Somewhere in his fever-ravaged mind, Legolas reacted to the words 'Dian Las'. He was only called that by a few select friends and family. Surely they would not give him poison?

Mealena could see the indecision in his Godson's eyes. "It is Mealena, Legolas. Please take the tea?"

"F...fiwe." Legolas said once more.

Mealena suddenly realised what Legolas was trying to say. "_You are on fire_, Legolas?"

"F...fiwe." Legolas had finally fixed his eyes on the healer.

"I understand. This will help to stop the fire, Legolas. Will you drink it, saes?"

They could all see that Legolas was slowly thinking it over. Estel bent to speak into Legolas' ear.

"Drink it, Legolas. It cannot be any worse than my potions." Glorfindel snorted at that. He knew how Legolas always complained about Estel's medicines.

Legolas flicked his eyes at him and reluctantly opened his mouth. He took the tea without a fight.

"Well done, Legolas!" Mealena put the goblet to one side. "Would you like some water now, to clear your mouth?"

"N...nana?" Legolas still sounded like a very frightened and confused Elfling.

"She is coming, Legolas. Would you like your Ada in the meantime?" Oh, how much Mealena wanted the Queen to come through the door alive and whole.

"D... da?" Legolas asked wistfully.

"I am here, Penneth." The twins had finally let go of the King and he stood brushing down his tunic. Before going to Legolas' side once more, he turned to them. "I will get my own back on all three of you. I do not know where or when, but I am sure that Legolas will help me."

"As will I!" Estel grinned at his brothers' shocked expressions.

Thranduil made his way to Legolas side. "I am here, Legolas. I am not going anywhere until you are well again. Would you like me to wipe your face?"

"D... da?" Legolas peered at him hopefully.

"Yes, Legolas. 'Da'." He smiled into the bright, confused eyes of his son. This is what Legolas had called him as a very young Elfling, when he could not yet properly say 'Ada'.

"D... da s... sad?" Legolas was being helped to settle back against the pillows. He winced as the pain of his wounds flared anew with the movement.

"Yes, Legolas, I am sad because you are hurt." He watched with a smile as Legolas gave a wide yawn "Sleep, Penneth" He stroked Legolas' right hand, acutely aware that Legolas' hand was still icy cold. "That is good, close your eyes. I will be here with you."

They all watched as Legolas gave up the fight against the sleeping herb that he had been given. The minute he was asleep, Estel turned and approached his Adar, felt for his pulse and sighed with relief as he felt it. Elrond even looked slightly better.

"Why is Legolas' hand so cold?" He heard Thranduil ask.

"That is a mixture of shock and the effects of the poison, his nose is cold as well, if you wish to feel it." Mealena answered as he gently washed the gaunt, pallid face beneath him. He then gave Legolas a small sip of water, just small enough to make sure he did not choke.

He watched as Thranduil gently felt his son's nose. "It is cold!" Thranduil sounded shocked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to make the antidote that Elrond suggested would work with this infection and poison. It will need to be applied to the wound as well as given in a tea. That is the next thing that I will attend to. We have more fresh bandages that have been brought up from the healing wing but I will need to pick up some fresh herbs for this. We do not have everything in here necessary for the antidote."

"You will take a bodyguard with you?" Thranduil worried for his old friend. If they would attack Elrond, then they would attack anyone.

"Yes, of course I will." Mealena began to say.

"I will go with Mealena" Haldir stated.

"As will I." Mithrandir offered. "Safety in numbers and we are known to each other."

"That is a good idea and it leaves plenty of us here to guard Legolas." Thranduil sounded satisfied with that.

"We had better get the herbs as soon as possible. I want to start the antidote right away." Mealena stood and, as they reached the door of the chamber, he donned the sword that lay there in its scabbard. It was not something often seen, the healer wearing a blade, but he was well-trained in the art of fighting.

Once the three had left, with hands on sword hilts, Estel made his way back to Legolas to make certain that the tea was working. There was as yet no change and Thranduil sat beside him, holding his hand, trying to rub some warmth into the cold pale fingers.

"He is no better." Thranduil's voice was worried. He looked to Estel for reassurance.

"He has just had his tea. It will take some time for it to work. Keep sponging him down, that will help him"

"Yes, I can do that. How is Elladan now?" Thranduil looked over to where the Twins had joined Glorfindel at Elrond's side.

"He seems a little better. We all do. He still needs to sleep, but I think he is too tense for that. If he does not sleep soon, I will give him some sleeping herbs in some wine. How are you?"

Thranduil shook his head. "Every time that I think Legolas is beginning to get better, something more happens and we are back to the start again. We still have no clue what is going on, who it is that is after Legolas..."

"They will slip up and we will find them. They will get over-confident and then we will have them. Perhaps Ada will be able to tell us who attacked him."

Glorfindel had walked over to where they were, leaving the twins to watch over Elrond. "I hope so, I sincerely hope so."

Thranduil tried to smile at Glorfindel, but it came over as more of a grimace.

"We will catch them. They all make mistakes in the end. I will put on more water to heat. We will need some for when Mealena gets back." Glorfindel moved to the fire and began the task of boiling more water. He then moved to the herb table and tidied it up.

It was not long before Mealena and his small group knocked on the door.

Thranduil rose as they entered. "Was there any trouble?"

"No, Thranduil, all was quiet." Mealena crossed to the table and set out the selection of roots and herbs that he needed to prepare the antidote.

"Good, I am glad." Thranduil sat back down tiredly.

"Has there been any change here?" Mithrandir was watching Estel closely where he stood. The young man looked exhausted. He was pale and looked almost asleep on his feet.

"None, Elrond has been settled and we have been sponging Legolas down." Thranduil took Legolas' hand once more.

"Has his temperature changed at all?" Mealena was cleaning the herbs and roots prior to chopping them.

"Not yet." Thranduil answered tersely.

"It will. He has not had it in him for long."

There was silence as he began to make the paste to apply to Legolas' arm and also the tea for him to drink.

He washed his hands before he began to undo the dressing.

* * *

Mithrandir made Estel sit down. Estel had not protested or fought him and that had worried him somewhat. He said nothing but just made sure that he kept a close eye on the young man.

As Mithrandir looked around he realised that Elrohir was also watching Estel with a worried look. He knew he was not the only one who was worried and that made him feel a little better.

Glorfindel had returned to Elrond's bed and had resumed his vigil over his friend, all the time aware of what was happening in the chamber.

Thranduil sat with Legolas' cold hand pressed against his own forehead. He looked so tired it was almost painful to see. Even Estel did not look as tired as Thranduil did at this time. Glorfindel worriedly looked from the two by the bed. Mealena stood with his back to them at the herb table, intent upon cutting the herbs and roots that would be used to make the antidote.

His mind made up, Glorfindel crossed to the table, stopping to whisper to Elrohir along the way.

Mithrandir watched all this with a gentle smile. He had not been the only one to realise what was going on. He moved with Haldir to look after Elrond.

"What is going on?" Haldir's voice was barely a whisper and so low that only the Maia could hear him.

"I think it has been noticed that both Estel and Thranduil are exhausted. I think they will both be getting..." He broke off.

They all stopped as the foreboding, threatening feeling filled them all again. The air this time was tense, so tense that it felt as if Mealena's knife could have cut the air.

It seemed as if some evil presence was suddenly watching them from somewhere very near. They all felt their hackles rise on the back of their necks. They exchanged glances, as they realized that only two of them were armed and ready for attack... if one were to come. Mealena had his knife and still wore the sword he had strapped on earlier and Mithrandir held his staff. All the other weapons were scattered at various sites around the chamber.

Elrohir stood to retrieve his sword when the door opened and the guards entered, swords drawn. They all looked around the chamber, swords at the ready to defend against whatever threat was present. They blinked in astonishment when they realised that there _was _no threat in their Prince's chamber.

"Aran Thranduil?" The guard on the right enquired, seeking orders, as though he really did not know what was going on.

"At your ease, Praerolin, whatever threat there is, it is not in here." Thranduil stood from his chair, but had not moved from his place beside Legolas.

"If we can be of assistance, Aran-nin?" Praerolin really did not know what to do.

"No, we are all safe here. You may return to your post." Thranduil dismissed the guards, even though the eerie feeling was still apparent. Thranduil was, for some reason, utterly sure that whatever the threat, those in this chamber were safe. He was unaware of the shocked look Glorfindel sent him.

"By your leave, Aran-nin." The two guards saluted and bowed before leaving the chamber.

Elrohir and Estel had risen during this time and had taken up posts between the two beds, aided by Haldir. All of them were joined in silent agreement that nothing would harm Thranduil, Legolas or Elrond. Mithrandir had his staff ready for whatever need arose

The air in the chamber was heavy with tension. The atmosphere slowly eased until it was as if it had never been.

Thranduil blinked slowly as he sat back down, relief flooded through him. How he had known that they were not threatened, he could not say. It was just a relief that his feeling had been justified. He took the cold hand once more into his as he continued his anxious vigil over his son.

* * *

Brolinth looked up from where he knelt to study the markings on the ground. He squinted up at Selend who stood beside him, bow in hand. 

"The ground is too churned to discern what has been here." Brolinth tried once more to make sense of the markings, but their message was too muddled for even his skill to make sense of them.

"There are more marks nearer the clearing." Selend had found the marks.

"Show me?" As he stood he placed his hand against the tree beside him. It made him pause. His eyes widened. "The trees are terrified!"

"They are?" Selend looked around in surprise.

"Yes they are." Brolinth rested both hands against the bark and closed his eyes to concentrate. "I get a sense of great fear, I just cannot see why." He sighed with deepening frustration. "If only Caun Legolas was here, he could ask the trees for us."

Selend nodded his head. It was well known among the woodland Elves that Legolas had a special, deep connection with the all the woods and animals that inhabited it.

The sound of hoof beats had them on the alert. Within seconds they had all melted into the trees and thickets as if they had never been there at all. They were ready for whatever disturbed the peace, hands on their partially drawn sword hilts. Other's bows were nocked and ready to fire.

The wait had them all nervous. Until they knew what was roaming free in Mirkwood, they would continue to be on the alert and cautious.

They almost sighed with relief when they recognised the riders and relaxed the holds on their weapons. They stepped out of their hiding places silently.

"Mae govannen!" Brolinth called. The riders were known to him. They were Valentis and Selothe. He was puzzled to see them. They normally joined him in guarding Aran Thranduil.

"Mae govannen, Brolinth. We have been asked to recall you to the Palace. You are needed there." Valentis greeted him. His demeanor was urgent, luckily Brolinth realised this.

"Just me, or were my men recalled as well?" Brolinth needed no second bidding. He readied himself to mount the horse that had been brought for him. Whatever had prompted them to search for him, it was urgent.

"Just you, Mellon-nin." Valentis handed him a spare bow that he had brought, just in case.

"Selend, you are in charge. Join up with Therolis and continue the search. Return to the Palace before nightfall, I am not certain that the Forest is safe at the moment." Brolinth shivered at that thought. Something felt wrong here, but he could not place what it was.

"On your orders, Captain Brolinth." Selend saluted before gesturing for the others to go towards where they knew the other party was searching for the monster that had already killed one Elf. No matter what that Elf had done against their Prince, they would not wish that on anyone.

As they turned and made their way back to the Palace, Ventalion brought Brolinth up to date with what had happened at the Palace since he had left with the patrols.

They had just shocked him with the news of the attack on Hir Elrond when it happened. The feeling of being observed by hostile eyes seemed to creep up and over them causing them to halt the horses to look around, weapons ready once more.

It felt as if they were being watched from all directions. Their horses pawed the ground, ears flat against their heads. They were silent, as they had been trained to be during moments such as this. The heavy oppressive feeling seemed to smother them. It was almost as if they could sense the evil in the air about them.

Brolinth shared a worried look with the others. The two of them had their swords drawn and ready, as did he. The trees around them were moaning and the horses all seemed to shy away from the feeling, prancing in circles. Nothing that the three Elves did seemed to pacify the agitated horses.

Then, just as suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone. Again the three exchanged puzzled looks.

"What, by the Valar, was that?" Ventalion sounded stunned and worried. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had heard the others describe what being near Dol Guldur was like, but, as a member of the Palace Guard, he had never experienced that particular nasty assignment. Was this what the warriors assigned there felt every day?

"I do not know, but I do not like it at all. We need to return to the Palace." Brolinth had to admit that this set his teeth on edge.

"I agree. I have felt this before, during the journey back from Imladris." Selend was still looking warily about him.

"I remember! It was the time just before we reached the Palace." Brolinth looked stunned. How could he have forgotten that night? But then, so much had happened since their return, was it really surprising? It made his mind up for him. "Come, we must return. I need to know what has happened back at the Palace." (1)

The horses seemed to agree with them and, with a snort from Brolinth's horse, they were off. They made good speed and were soon very close to the Palace gates.

They had just reached the part of the forest where it began to thin of trees and thickets before it turned into the flat plain that surrounded the palace itself. It was a sign to them that they were almost home, yet they still remained alert. After the feeling that they had all experienced, they were all on edge.

They had just turned to join the path that led to the gates of the Palace when Brolinth, who was in the lead, was almost unseated by his mount. The horse neighed and reared in fright.

Before them on the path was a body. Dismounting, they warily approached the body, weapons drawn. Brolinth knelt and carefully turned the body over. How he was not sick he did not know. He had seen a lot of deaths and terrible injuries in his long service to the King. But this? This was horrible.

Whatever had happened to this Elf, the ears were all that was left to identify him as such, they could not be sure, but it must have been done in anger.

The face was gone, obliterated. It was as simple as that. It looked as if it had been torn or hacked off and the throat had been cut right down to the bone.

They looked on, in shock, at the body that could have been friend or foe, but there was no longer any way they could tell.

"We need to get this... this body home for Mealena to see." Brolinth rose to go to his horse to retrieve a blanket to wrap the body when he saw the red, evil eyes that watched their every move from the nearest tree…

To be continued.

* * *

(1) see chapter 4. 

Thank you to you all for waiting so patiently for me to get this chapter out. Real life has been little short of hell with my kidneys and I am currently in hospital. I have to thank both Barbara and Bob for all their love and help over the last few weeks. I love you both deeply.

To my reviewers: As per new policy I won't be answering reviews, they mean so much to me and if you leave your email address on your reviews I will answer them.

Until next time and it won't be as long, I promise,

Love,

Shell


	19. Chapter 19

Tomorrows Destiny

By MCross

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write out of pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heart felt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn's and Gwathel-nin I could ever hope for.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Brolinth froze in place. He tried to slow his breathing, tried to stay calm, but it was very hard to accomplish.

Those red eyes just glared at him, unblinking. They seemed to radiate hate. A hate he had seen all too many times before.

He let the blanket drop as he reached for his sword, cursing silently that he had left his bow by the body.

A hiss was his warning that the move had been seen, followed by an angry chatter.

"Spiders!" Just the one word of warning, but it was sufficient.

Ventalion had his bow drawn and had fired a shot at the monster that was towering above his Captain. The spider did not know what had hit it and was dead before it hit the ground.

Selothe had also drawn his bow and fired it almost without thought.

The trees around them rustled and soon the clearing was full of the large black arachnids that the elves hated so much.

It looked bad for the three elves. They were heavily outnumbered, but they possessed something that the arachnids did not, strength of purpose, tinged, perhaps, with desperation. They had to get back to the Palace to warn the King that the fell creatures were this close. They had never moved this close to the Palace before. They must be stopped.

By the time the fight was over and the few spiders that survived had retreated with wounds of their own, only two elves remained standing. Selothe had fallen.

Brolinth lowered his sword and hurried to the fallen warrior.

"I thought it was the creature we hunted." He cast a quick look at Ventalion to make sure he was uninjured. "I feared it would kill us." He could not stop the slightly hysterical laugh at the thought. "I have never been so relieved to hear spider chatter in my life!"

"You were lucky, Mellon-nin. You were so close. I am glad you kept its attention on you. It gave me time to draw and fire." Ventalion knelt beside Selothe on the ground. "How is he?"

"He has been stung. I have the antidote in my pack." The sting was on the top of Selothe's thigh. "I am pleased you were happy with my fear!" It was said with a weak smile.

"I will get your pack and the blanket for the body." He swallowed, a little green at the thought of the body.

"Hennad." Brolinth was already reaching for the water skin that hung from Selothe's horse. "I will begin cleaning this. He will have a monstrous headache when he wakens. Mealena will not be happy about another spider injury."

"No, but happier than he would be at the thought of another death. The spiders will soon be a little sleepier than they currently are. Once winter starts they will quieten some." Ventalion handed him the pack.

"True, it will be a relief. That will just leave the orcs to contend with." Brolinth sounded resigned.

"You are never happy, Brolinth! If there were no fell creatures to keep us on guard, you would be unhappy." Ventalion began hunting in his own pack for a goblet for Brolinth to use to give the pre-made antidote.

"Again, you speak the truth." Brolinth had finished dressing the sting. "He will be out for a while. He can travel with me. The body can go onto the spare horse we now luckily have!"

"That is lucky." Ventalion did not sound as if he really agreed with Brolinth.

"Help me sit him up so we can get this into him and be on our way." He already had the antidote in the goblet. Together, they sat him up and managed to get the tea into him. Once sure that Selothe would be alright, they hurried to the body and wrapped it in the blanket before laying it across the back of Selothe's horse. Then he handed Selothe up to Ventalion to rest before him on his mount.

Soon they were on their way, their senses on heightened alert. All was not well in the forest of Mirkwood, even less so than was normal.

* * *

"This is for you and you will drink it, mellon-nin." Glorfindel held a goblet out to the Mirkwood King.

Thranduil had not moved from Legolas' side since sitting back down. He was rubbing the painfully thin hand between his own, trying to rub some warmth into his son. Wishing he could give him some of his own warmth. Was that not a strange set of circumstances? Legolas was burning with a fever that they could not control and yet he was freezing cold to the touch.

"Thranduil." The last was practically growled out.

Thranduil tiredly lifted his head. It felt too heavy to lift quickly. Glorfindel's blue eyes looked down at him full of concern. "Yes, Glorfindel?"

"You will drink this for me. Now." Glorfindel's right eyebrow rose as he watched Thranduil.

All he got in reply was a confused look. "What is it?"

"Wine. There is some for you as well, Estel. Drink it up and all of it, now!" Glorfindel towered over them with his arms crossed. No one would dare to question the mighty Balrog Slayer when he stood over them thus.

Except one exhausted and terrified Elven King. "No, hannon le, I am not thirsty."

Glorfindel growled, actually growled. Elladan and Elrohir drew back slightly from where they sat next to Estel, amazed at what they had just heard. "I did not ask if you were thirsty. I told you to drink it."

"No, I have said I am not thirsty." He glowered back at the warrior before him. "You expect me to accept wine from you, and drink it? What is in it this time?"

"Aghhhhhhhhhh! You are as stubborn as... as... as that son of yours!" Glorfindel threw his arm up, exasperated. "There are sleeping herbs in it. Both you and Estel need to sleep."

"You will not trick me like that again, Glorfindel. I am wise to it now. I will not drink it. I cannot sleep while Legolas is still so ill." Thranduil had returned to stroking the pale hand.

"Legolas will need you to be strong and well for him. He will need your strength to help him recover. Can you do that in this condition?" Glorfindel had his hand clenched into a fist. The need to knock some sense into the friend in front of him was great. Of course he was worried about Legolas. They all were, but if he did not sleep he would collapse, and then where would they be?

"You were going to drug me?" Estel sounded amazed and annoyed at the same time. Beside him, his brothers muffled their sniggers behind their hands.

Even Glorfindel smiled. "Yes, Estel I was. When was the last time that you slept, for a full night?"

There was no answer.

"As I thought. For more than four hours?" Silence.

"If I were you, dian gwador, I would drink that. You have been beaten." Elladan loved this.

"But Ada and Legolas..."

"…are resting and we will not leave them. They will be protected. Saes, Estel, rest?" Elrohir had taken up the plea.

"Very well, I_ am_ tired." That earned him a snort of derision. "Alright, exhausted then, I will take the potion." Glorfindel handed Estel a goblet with a smile. He did not realise that his other hand was still clenched at his side, knuckles white.

"And you, mellon-nin? Will you be sensible for the first time in a great while?" Glorfindel was aware of Mithrandir moving in behind Thranduil, but kept quiet.

"How many times must I tell you that I _will not_ sleep! This is ridiculous! For the last time...!" Thranduil had risen to his feet and was prepared to square up to the blonde elf.

A gnarled hand on his shoulder made him stop. There was strength in that hand that was surprising. It took his breath away. He turned to look into Mithrandir's kind blue eyes.

"Enough, old friend, sit back down and listen to me. You are exhausted and distraught. You need rest and Glorfindel is worried about you like the true friend that he is. Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?" Mithrandir's gaze would not allow Thranduil to look away.

"Tired." The word came out as little more than a sigh.

"Then you should rest. If that is what your body is telling you, you should listen." Mithrandir's words were gentle, but he still maintained eye contact.

"But Legolas..." Thranduil's eyes were full of worry and pain.

"Will not be left alone, I will make sure of it." Mithrandir put the full force of his promise in his words.

"I do not know..."

"That is because you are too exhausted to think straight, mellon-iaur." Mithrandir smiled as he gently lifted his hand to brush aside some stray hair that had fallen out of the King's normally-contained braid. He missed the hair, though and made contact with Thranduil's forehead. Before Thranduil could pull back, he began muttering the spell that he needed. Within seconds Thranduil's eyes were closed and he was falling backwards into Glorfindel's waiting arms.

"Good, now he will rest." Mithrandir seemed quite pleased with himself and even Glorfindel had to smile. "Help me get him in the bed near Legolas." With Glorfindel's help, they settled him quickly on the bed he had abandoned earlier.

Mithrandir stood back watching. Thranduil looked very pale, with deep black rings beneath his eyes. Those eyes were completely closed, a sign of just how exhausted he really was. And he was not the only one in that state.

"I would like you to drink that wine you mixed, Glorfindel." He turned bright, piercing blue eyes to Glorfindel.

"What? I do not need the wine!" Glorfindel was looking at him in open astonishment.

"Is that why you were prepared to strike Thranduil just now?" He raised his right eyebrow.

Glorfindel went white as he realised that it was just what he did want to do, had almost done.

"I did... I would not... I just..." Glorfindel was sputtering in his confusion.

"You are just as exhausted as Thranduil. Now, drink that wine and get some sleep. Or must I do to you what I have just done to Thranduil?" Mithrandir's left eyebrow had risen to mirror the right.

"I... well, I... "He glanced at Thranduil then sighed. "I will drink the wine." He sounded resigned, but he picked up the goblet and retreated to a pallet next to Elrond. They all watched as he pulled off his boots and drank the herb-laden wine before glowering at Mithrandir and lying down.

Within minutes, he too wandered the path of elven dreams, his eyes half-open.

"Good, that just leaves you, young Estel." Mithrandir turned to the young human, who had been watching the events with curiosity.

"I will drink it, never fear." How could he do otherwise with his brothers sitting either side of him? He did just that and was soon asleep as well.

"Good. Now, Elladan, you are to rest as well. I will not insist that you sleep, but lie down and rest. Elrohir, watch the window for me? Haldir, would you make sure the fire is banked? Mealena, how are you doing with the antidote for Legolas?"

Elladan grumbled, but lay down. He was actually pleased to rest his aching head, wondering if he should tell Mealena that the cut on his cheek was stinging, something that had only just started. He decided against it. He was imagining it, or so he told himself.

Elrohir nodded and with a last look at the others in the chamber, took up his position next to the window looking out over the palace gardens. It all looked so peaceful, but then, looks can be so deceiving.

Mealena looked up from where he was working. "It is going well. I should have it ready soon, both of them. Can you check Legolas' fever for me? He may need sponged down again."

"Certainly, Mealena. I will see to it." Mithrandir made his way to Legolas' side. The moment he touched Legolas, he could feel the fever, it was still so high. He reached for the bowl of water and the cloth that lay within it, but the water was too cold. "I need to change the water."

Mithrandir walked to the bathing chamber with the bowl and threw out the water. He filled it a small way with fresh cold water. On his return to the bedchamber, he went to the fire for the hot water that he needed. Haldir, however, was waiting by Legolas' side with the kettle and he changed direction and joined Haldir. Soon they were sponging Legolas down, trying to contain the fever until Mealena's antidote was ready.

That was how the next hour passed. The chamber was mostly quiet, disturbed now and then with soft murmurs that were exchanged only when absolutely necessary.

Thranduil and the others slept peacefully. No one commented when Elladan joined them in sleep. He had been through a trying few days after all.

Mealena and Mithrandir were giving Legolas the first part of the antidote, the tea, when there was a knock on the door.

Haldir answered, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who is there?"

"Brolinth, I have news for Aran Thranduil." They all recognised Brolinth's voice.

"You may enter." Haldir opened the door.

Brolinth entered swiftly, looking around. He relaxed with a sigh when he saw Legolas was still with them in the realm of the living.

"What news have you brought us, Brolinth?" Mithrandir helped settle the Prince comfortably on the bed.

"The forest is tense, as if waiting for something to happen. We saw no sign of our quarry. What we did find was disturbing, spiders, close to the Palace as well. We dispatched most of them. Selothe was stung and has been taken to the healing wing." Brolinth informed them.

"How badly was he stung?" Mealena looked up, frowning.

"Just one and we gave him the antidote right away. Doroniel is treating him as we speak."

"Good, she will see to him and soon have him on his way. How many of the wretched vile creatures were there?" Mealena had great faith and trust in his second-in-command in the healing wing.

"A great number, we did not exactly take the trouble to count them as we killed them, that is Legolas' game." That drew a small smile from the others. "We did find another victim, it..." He paled at the memory. "The body was unrecognisable."

"I think we should expect more, unfortunately." Mithrandir sounded resigned. "This creature is dark and very clever."

"What is it?" Haldir asked from where he finished stoking the fire.

"That, unfortunately, I do not know yet. It is old, I can sense that, and evil. There will be more deaths and problems before we find out what it is and destroy it, if we can. We will need to keep an eye on Aran Thranduil should he leave this chamber. Ultimately, I think it is after Royal blood, but which Royal I can not yet tell." Mithrandir watched his sleeping friend with troubled eyes.

"I will make certain that only those guards I have cleared are with him should Aran Thranduil find it necessary to leave this chamber. They are already on the alert for any unusual happenings. Do you think it is within the palace?" Brolinth needed as much information as he could get to understand what was going on.

"No, but it is near. You can all feel when it is stalking. The nearer it gets to the Palace the more that feeling will grow. Just be more alert to that feeling." Mithrandir could only say that and nothing more.

"Yes, I can feel it getting stronger." Haldir sounded thoughtful. "Perhaps we should set a trap for it?"

"Not until we know exactly what it is that we are dealing with. Lady Galadriel may have some further thoughts on that. I will contact her." Mithrandir was adamant that they needed to know what they were truly dealing with before doing anything so dangerous.

"I need to make certain that more patrols are sent out. I want these spiders dealt with. I am not happy that they have managed to get through our defenses and come so close to the Palace. It worries me greatly. I will return." Brolinth hurriedly made for the door, but stopped beside his King and Prince. "It is good that they are both resting. Aran Thranduil worries so much when Caun Legolas is injured, I would like to know how you persuaded him to rest. We always have so much trouble, do we not, Mealena?" He turned wide eyes at the Healer.

"Indeed, Brolinth. But this is a little out of my hands." He had to smile at warrior's confusion.

"But..."

"It was Mithrandir's doing and nothing within my power."

Brolinth's eyes were even wider as he realised that the Maia had been using his powers as a wizard to help his King. He gave Mithrandir a wide, beaming smile. He thanked the Valar for sending the wizard to aid them. Brolinth gave them all a bow and saluted the sleeping King before he turned to leave the chamber.

"You have impressed him, Mithrandir. It is rare to bring such a smile to Brolinth's face. I know of only four who can do that, five now, Thranduil, Legolas, his Adar, his Bonded and now you. I am pleased for both you and him." Mealena smiled at the old man in front of him. "Oh he smiles, but he hardly ever truly _smiles_ with feeling." He went back to mixing the herb antidote with a smile on his face.

"Well... I am honoured." Mithrandir sounded gruff with pleasure. "What can we get ready for you? Water? Bandages? Athelas?" He sounded a little more his normal self.

"Yes, to all of that. We will need to clean the wound in his arm before we do anything more. It is likely to be nasty." Mealena had no doubt of that.

"We will see to the things you need. Haldir, will you stay with Elrond while I get the things that Mealena needs?" Mithrandir stood and brushed his robes down.

"Of course, Mithrandir." Haldir washed his hands and moved to Elrond's side.

When everything was ready Mealena stood at Legolas' side, pondering. "I will check Elrond before I start. I would be happier with that."

Mithrandir smiled, he had known that the Healer would think of doing this. He knew Mealena was understandably very worried about Elrond as well.

Once satisfied that Elrond's condition had not changed, Mealena crossed back to his godson's side.

He washed his hands again before he took the bandage down, frowning when he saw the wound. It was no better than it had been before. It was clear that the poison affected Legolas' elven healing ability very badly, combined with the herbs that had been mixed in to stop his immune system from working. This could have been very nasty, nastier that it currently was.

He washed the wound with warm athelas water. The refreshing scent of the herb filled the chamber with its fragrance and relaxed them all, even those who were asleep seemed to benefit.

The wound had grown, extended to what it had been. It was also deeper. The exudate was an awful deep green colour, worse than it had been before. Mealena made certain that he cleaned every bit of pus and infection away before he applied the paste that would counter the poison still in evidence. At least Legolas now had a chance to begin to heal.

Mithrandir held out the basket of bandages to the healer. The last thing that Legolas needed was further risk of infection. This way, only Mealena touched the clean bandages.

Soon, the swollen arm was again bandaged and propped on the clean pillow to reduce the swelling. Mealena stood back.

"I will have to change that again in six hours. I would prefer to keep the paste freshly made. It is stronger that way."

"It still looks bad." Haldir had watched from where he stood with his fingers on Elrond's pulse.

"Yes, it will continue to be so for a while, I fear. The infection and poison are deeply established in his flesh." Mealena sighed tiredly. "I think once Glorfindel wakens I will try to get some sleep. I would ask Doroniel to come and watch over our patients, but she is taking care of the entire healing ward."

"How long before Glorfindel will waken?" Mithrandir was eyeing Mealena with concern.

"It depends on how tired he is, how exhausted really. The herbs only sent him to sleep. His body will waken when it is rested." Mealena yawned. "I can sit and rest until then."

"I see a number of mounted elves riding quickly towards the Palace." Elrohir called from the window where he stood watching.

"Who is it?" Mithrandir beat Haldir to the question.

"I cannot make them out through the trees. It is a large group. Wait. It is Captain Bremoline!" The relief in Elrohir's voice was clear to all those awake in the chamber.

"Brolinth will be pleased and relieved that his Adar has returned." Mealena looked even more relaxed. "Thank the Valar it has happened now. He and his troops have been on patrol near Dol Guldur for the last six months. Doroniel will be pleased to have Calandor home."

"_I_ am pleased to have them home. We need all the help we can get against this threat." Mithrandir sighed from where he stood.

They heard the sound of footsteps rushing along the corridor. A hasty, almost belated, knock sounded before the door swung open. Haldir pulled his sword, as did Elrohir who moved further into the chamber, nearer to the beds, to provide protection for the injured.

They all relaxed when they recognised Brolinth. "I have good news!" He was breathless from running and looked more excited than they had seen him in a long while.

"Yes, your Ada returns. Your naneth and gwathel will be pleased." Mealena spoke from where he stood drying his hands.

The ellon seemed disappointed. "I hoped to be the bearer of good tidings. I had forgotten that Elrohir was watching from the window." His voice held a tinge of embarrassment. He had so much going on. Still, with his Ada home he could relax, a little. "I will bring Ada directly here. He will most certainly insist on seeing both Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas."

"Yes, yes he will. That would be a good idea. Do that, please?" Mithrandir sat heavily in the chair next to the fire. He was weary. Perhaps with a few trusted warriors they could all get some rest now, especially as some of those warriors were also trained healers.

"I will return." Brolinth bowed and left the chamber.

"You are thinking what I am thinking?" Mealena asked Mithrandir

"Rest for all of us?" /_And time to have a smoke of my pipe./ _He thought wryly.

"Aye, that will help us all." Mealena hated to admit how exhausting and trying the last few days had been, especially today with the fight he had waged to keep Elrond alive.

"Yes, and you deserve it also, old friend." Mithrandir's voice was gruff.

"You have all looked after Legolas for longer than I, and gone without more sleep than I have." Mealena retorted with a shake of his head.

"Aye, but we were not fighting the growing darkness here either." Mithrandir answered. "You fight it constantly and we all know how that affects some people."

"Yes, and they need a respite from the darkness covering Mirkwood. I would say it is why Bremoline and his men are back from Dol Guldur, where the darkness seems strongest. Alas, that the One Ring had not been destroyed in the Last Alliance."

If only Isildur had not fallen to the temptation of the call of the Ring. Mealena could not help but feel sympathy for the young Adan sleeping beside his father and brother, to have that history as a heritage. He liked Estel and knew he would make a fine King one day, if he but gave himself the chance. Mealena hoped to be around to see that day. He also fervently hoped that Legolas would be there, beside his friend, as he was usually.

"Aye, but it was not destroyed and I fear it will return one day, as the growing darkness testifies." Mithrandir could guess what the healer was thinking. Elrond had taken both Mealena and Doroniel into his confidence as to Estel's true identity years ago, though the young heir of Isildur did not yet know. He felt it only fair that they knew who they were treating with such great frequency. With the trouble those four hellions, Estel, Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas, could get into, they were injured all too frequently.

Voices outside the chamber brought that discussion to a halt, much to Haldir's relief. The elves could all feel the growing threat over Arda and it made him shiver unconsciously.

The knocking came once more, not that they needed the warning, they had already identified the voices owners as they approached Legolas' chamber. They could plainly hear the guards outside the door come to attention at their approach.

"Enter!" Haldir called.

Brolinth was the first to step through the chamber door, followed by another elf who looked almost identical, Bremoline, Mirkwood's ultimate Captain. Others were waiting impatiently in the doorway, trying not to crowd the chamber any more than it already was.

"Mithrandir, Haldir, Elrohir, mae govannen. Brolinth has told us a little of what has happened. We could feel the change in the forest. How do they fare?" Bremoline had crossed to Legolas' and Thranduil's side. His face was grave as he looked at first the King and then the Prince. The look of shock and sadness when he took in Legolas' condition was not lost on any of them. His eyes widened as he saw Elrond lying so still and pale as well.

"Not good. Thranduil and Estel are exhausted. Legolas and Elrond are seriously injured." Mealena told him.

"I can see. You have caught their assailants?" There was a thread of anger in Bremoline's voice at this turn of events. He should have been here, by the Valar! When Legolas had needed them they had been away! He had promised so long ago, after Queen Minerella's death, that he would protect Legolas with his life if need be, and where was he? Not in Mirkwood when that threat had arisen!

"One has been killed." Haldir mentioned.

"Good!" This came from the tall dark-haired warrior at Bremoline's side.

"Not by us, Calandor. There is some sort of ancient evil loose in these woods. It has been released, how we do not know. Talina is dead." Elrohir added.

"Talina?" Calandor was shocked. One of their own had attacked their Prince and friend?

"He was not who he appeared to be. Come and sit, you must be exhausted. Cal, you had better go see Doroniel or you will be in trouble. I am sure Simnella will be ordering food and drink..." Mealena ushered the father and son into the chamber before ushering Calandor out. He smiled at the weary warriors outside. "Go and rest, you can come and see Legolas later."

The warriors grumbled but did not dare go against the Master Healer's wishes. They had learnt better long ago. They moved away as one, crowding Calandor to find out what had happened.

Bremoline and Brolinth were seated near the fire and brought up to date with everything that had happened right from the start, from before Legolas left Mirkwood for Imladris nearly six months ago, shortly after Bremoline and his troop had been sent to Dol Guldur.

He was so warm and comfortable. So very comfortable that he did not want to move. He snuggled further into the pillow trying to block out the voices that he could hear. He did not want to wake up.

But he could not hide from the voices and he groaned. He did not want to move from this spot. But another nagging pain was beginning to make it obvious that he needed to. He needed the bath chamber and he needed it badly.

Estel groaned into his pillow, he felt better than previously, a lot better, but did he have to wake up? His brothers and Legolas would love this. How had he ended up in the Healing Ward again? His Adar would have his hide. He groaned once more and rolled over.

It was then that it hit him. He was not in pain. He did not hurt at all! His eyes sprang open of their own accord and he sat up without thinking.

"Estel?" It was a voice that he knew very well.

"Bremoline?" It was then that he realised that he was not in Imladris but in Mirkwood and actually in Legolas' chamber.

"Mae Govannen, Estel. You are looking much better than the last time I saw you!" Bremoline grinned wickedly.

"That would not have been hard!" Another voice he knew cut in.

"Calandor? When did you get here? Where have you been? Legolas and Thranduil needed you!" Estel could not keep the accusation from his voice, even though he knew it was unfair. He sighed. "I am sorry, that did not come out the way that it should have. This is not your fault. I understand that you have duties, we all do. And I feel better than the last time you saw me."

That took away the look of guilt that had crossed the fair faces of his friends. The last time he had seen these two, Legolas had dragged him back to Mirkwood following a run-in with both Orcs and Mirkwood's dreadful spiders. He had been wounded and feverish and Legolas had been in even worse condition than him!

"Where is Mealena?" He looked about the chamber. There were four ellon, all friends of theirs. All the beds and pallets in the chamber were taken.

"Sleeping." Randis nodded to the bed nearest to Legolas. "Mithrandir is next to Hir Elrond."

"Hennad. How are they?"

"Your Ada is doing much better. He has no fever and is breathing well. Legolas is not doing so well. I hear this is how it has been?" Calandor asked from where he was stationed near Legolas.

"Yes, the last I remember, Mealena was going to change the dressing on his arm. It is heavily infected and poisoned." Estel rubbed at his eyes. He sought out his brothers where they lay asleep with their hands entwined. He was pleased they were sleeping, they needed the rest.

"So we hear." Calandor's eyes were filled with sadness as he stood gazing at the still form on the bed.

"I need to look at them both. How long has Mealena been asleep?" Estel stood and stretched, the bones in his neck cracking as they were stretched.

"Almost five hours now. He felt he could rest, now that we are here." Bremoline leaned back in his chair, looking as if he was completely relaxed.

Estel knew all too well that this was not so. If needed, Bremoline would be the first on his feet with his sword in hand.

"And the last time Legolas had some herbs for the fever?" Estel made his way over to his adar and reached for his pulse. He was pleased to see that Elrond was a better colour. The awful blue that had tinged his lips had lessened considerably. He was also less pallid. Estel reached for the pulse point in the limp wrist resting on the covers.

"How is Ivorhen?" Randis asked Estel, he had moved to the window to look out and check the grounds around them.

"He is doing well. He would have been here with us, but Eámanë is expecting their first babe around this time and Elrond would not let him leave, had ordered him to remain in Imladris until the babe arrived. I do not think I have ever seen such a nervous Adar-to-be in my life." Bremoline's smile was broad at that news.

"We did hear the glad tidings. Legolas was really happy when he heard the news. I thought Thranduil would have to tie him up to prevent him from leaving." Ivorhen was Elrond's Captain. Calandor remembered the day the news had reached Mirkwood.

"Ivorhen will be glad to hear that! How is Elrond?" Bremoline turned to the young man.

"He is much better, his pulse is more stable than it was and his colour and breathing is very good." He gently lifted the blankets and removed the dressings. "There is no sign of infection. I thought there would be. He lay on the cold, dusty floor for so long. I really thought he would die this time. When we saw him..." Estel shook his head sadly. Coming after Legolas' crisis, this had all been a little too much for a human who had gone without a lot of sleep due to the circumstances.

"I am glad he is doing better." Bremoline had pushed himself up gently as possible. He did not wish to disturb the sutures that had so painstakingly been put into his back recently. He crossed to touch Estel, trying to give him as much reassurance as possible.

"As am I. I need to check Legolas. I am sure he will need some tea for his fever by now." They moved to Legolas' side.

It took neither of them long to realise that Legolas' fever was still very high. His swollen hand was still raised up on the pillow. His pulse was still fast and thready and Estel admitted to being more than a little worried about that.

"Estel?" Bremoline could see how worried the young Adan was.

"There is no change. I will make that tea now." Estel moved to the table.

"When do you think Thranduil will waken?" Randis asked. He hated to see his friends in this condition and Legolas looked worse than he had ever done in the past when injured.

"He has been sleeping a while so I think that..."

"I am awake." The King's quiet voice made them all jump.

"Thranduil, how do you feel?" Bremoline hurried to his side.

"I am better for the sleep, I think. It is good to see you, mellon-nin. When did you get back?" Thranduil was more than pleased to see his Chief of the Home Guard. They were all close to Legolas and would help protect him from the dangers that were currently surrounding his son.

"We arrived about five hours ago. If we had known we were needed we would have returned with greater speed." Bremoline knew he spoke for the entire patrol.

"There was nothing you could have done until a few days ago. We have been in Imladris. You know what has been happening?" Thranduil yawned and looked over at Legolas. He had not moved an inch.

"Aye, Mealena and Mithrandir told us what has been happening. Incredible. Who would have known that Talina would be that traitorous?" Randis could only shake his head. They had all liked the young ellon.

"It was a surprise. And the way that he was killed." Thranduil could only shudder at the memory. "No one deserves that."

"Do you have any idea who is behind all this?" Bremoline sounded thoughtful.

"Yes, at least on the elven side. Talina's adar is Polinas." A gasp ran around the chamber. "Apparently he did not die when we thought he did and he is still after the Crown."

"But, how?" Calandor was as shocked as the others.

"That we do not know. All we do know is that there is a group of elves who are trying to get me to abdicate. To do that, they have targeted Legolas. He has been injured, almost died numerous times and has been poisoned. This last one, the poisoning, is the worst. It is preventing him from healing." Thranduil sighed. He was still weary.

"Mealena has given him the first part of the antidote. Cal, would you help me give this tea to Legolas? Then we need to wash him down, once more." Estel was mixing the herbs in hot water.

"Of course, Estel." The two moved to Legolas' side.

Calandor helped lift him while Estel fed him the tea.

"He is so thin!" Calandor was shocked at how frail Legolas felt in his arms.

"He has been unable to eat." Thranduil told them.

"Have you caught any of the people responsible?" Randis asked his King and friend.

"Not really. The main people seem to be clever and hiding away. We have at least eliminated two of them, or rather they have been eliminated." Thranduil admitted. "Brolinth and his patrol are working on it." He smiled at the proud grin that Bremoline gave.

"What is this creature wandering about Mirkwood? We could all feel the change as we rode. The trees are uneasy and we saw more spider activity nearer to the Palace." Bremoline was worried. He hated the thought of the fell creatures so close to the Palace.

"We have no idea. Mithrandir has said that it is after either Legolas or me. Until we know we must all be on guard. I am glad the others are sleeping. How is your Adar, Estel?" Thranduil had risen and straightened his tunic. Bremoline also moved towards him, wincing slightly. Thranduil caught the wince.

"What is wrong, Bremoline? Are you injured?" He was worried for his friend.

"It is nothing. I have a scratch on my back..."

"He was slashed by an orc scimitar. It took twenty stitches to close that 'scratch' only a couple of days ago." Calandor jumped in to elaborate.

Bremoline scowled at his friend as Thranduil sighed.

"And when were you going to tell me of this? Really, Bremoline, you are as bad as Legolas!" He sounded frustrated.

"Nobody could be worse than Legolas for hiding wounds!" Bremoline sounded defensive.

"True, but you do come close. How many times have we had him collapse on us and not known what is wrong until we undressed him? You would think that he hated healers!" Thranduil grumbled.

"He loves the healers, as long as they stay away from him!" Randis replied, amused.

"True, well this time he will have to listen to the healers. This time it was too close, far too close." Thranduil shook his head. "When can you go and rest? I am sure you are all weary."

"Rochon and two others, probably Thoronhen and Lathron, will take over from us in another hour." They had worked all this out earlier.

"Good, I am sure that both Miriel and Brolinth will enjoy having you at home for some time." Thranduil smiled at him.

"We will also enjoy having some time with you. Legolas will be very pleased to see you." Estel added.

"I will get some warm water." Calandor went to the bathing chamber, a bowl in his hands.

"I will help you do that, Estel." Thranduil gently brushed the wet, matted hair from Legolas' face.

They all settled down to wait for the others to waken.

_**

* * *

It sniffed the air. Yes, it was near. It could smell the enticing scent of Royal blood calling. Its mouth began to water. Soon it would taste it. Soon it would feel the warm flesh beneath its claws.**_

_**It tested the air once more and corrected its movements. It was moving toward the large building where the creatures lived. The two it had fed from in the last days had helped after its long sleep and it felt better, stronger than it had. It was not the Royal blood that it craved, but it had helped.**_

_**It ran its tongue over its sharp teeth in anticipation, its claws clicking together.**_

_**Soon it would be there.**_

_**Soon, so very soon...**_

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it has taken so long. I am still in hospital and my attention keeps on wondering! I am trying to get myself into a routine and touch wood it seems to be working.

More very soon I promise. Please let me know what you think?

Due to new ruling on replying to reviews if you leave your email address when you review I will get right back to you.

See you soon!

Love,  
Shell


	20. Chapter 20

Tomorrow's Destiny

Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien and his descendants. I am only borrowing them and will give them back unharmed. I am making no money from these stories, just enjoyoment.

Thank you to my betas Katy and Barbara you are wonderful. Also thanks to Terri and Misty for their love and support.

Translations:

Goheno nin! ... Forgive me!

Mellon-nin ….. my friend

Ú-moe edaved! ... It is not necessary to forgive!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Pain… all that reached his awareness was pain, deep and burning. At first it seemed to consume him from all over. Then, much to his relief, it seemed to centre itself in two different places, his left arm and upper chest.

The pain seemed to grow in a throb, almost taking his breath away. It was then that he realised that it hurt to breathe. Actually hurt was not the word. It burned, and he dare not take too deep a breath.

Tired, he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the growing pain seemed to prevent that from happening.

"Elrond…" Someone was calling him, but they seemed to be calling from so far away. "Elrond, open your eyes, mellon-nin."

He tried to open his mouth to answer, but he could not.

"Elrond, it is time you woke up. You are worrying your sons." The voice was persistent. He had to give it that. If only it would leave him alone!

"I will not stop until you wake up, Rondy." Rondy! There was only one person who called him that and that was only after years and years of friendship.

He tried again to speak, but the pain flared and sent him spiraling down into the enveloping darkness.

* * *

"Elrond." Glorfindel was certain that he had seen a muscle twitch beneath his friend's right eye. He could only hope and pray that Elrond finally was waking up. "Elrond, open your eyes mellon-nin."

Nothing, Glorfindel sighed with frustration.

"He will wake when he is ready, Glorfindel, not until then. His body still needs the rest." Thranduil stretched, as much as he hated to admit it, he felt better for the sleep that had been forced on him.

"I know that!" Glorfindel snapped. Then he sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I am sorry. I did not mean to snap. I am just worried."

"I know mellon-nin. I, of any of us, can understand that." He cast a quick glance over at his son. Legolas was still unconscious.

Lathron sat by the Prince's side now, trying to give Thranduil a break from the bedside. He knew the King certainly would not be leaving the chamber.

"I know, mellon-nin. I am also sorry about earlier. Goheno nin... I would not strike you intentionally." Glorfindel was embarrassed to think he had almost done exactly that.

"Ú-moe edaved. It is not important." Thranduil waved it away. All of them could do odd things when exhausted and at the end of their tether. "You think that Elrond is waking?"

"Yes, I think that I saw his right eye twitch." He bent over the fallen Lord of Imladris once more. "Elrond it is time you woke up. You are worrying your sons."

Glorfindel ignored Thranduil's snort of amusement as he mumbled under his breath. "_They_ are worried? More like _you_ are worried."

That earned him a glower from the Balrog Slayer. Thranduil tried to hide his amusement, but not very hard.

"I will not stop until you wake up, Rondy." There, if Elrond was awake, that would get a reaction. Elrond hated that nickname with a vengeance and normally nothing would keep him from reacting to it.

But, this time nothing happened. It was becoming obvious that Glorfindel was wrong in his assumption that Elrond was waking.

"Come and eat, Glorfindel. Elrond still sleeps. He does look better though." Thranduil pulled him from the bedside and made him sit by the fire. A cool wind blew in through the window.

Outside, he could see Mithrandir and Estel smoking their pipes, despite the cold. He really could not see what the attraction was for burning the foul herb and sucking its smoke into the lungs. At least they had not lit the foul things in the chamber. Legolas would not be too happy if they did.

Glorfindel smiled. "I agree he looks a lot better. I am pleased that the blue tinge has gone."

"Mealena is pleased with him, at least." Thranduil was happier about his friend's condition. "Here, this is fresh rabbit stew." He handed the bowl over.

"Hennad." Glorfindel took a spoonful of the stew. It really was good and he began to eat with gusto. Mithrandir and Estel had joined them by this time.

"I really wish you would give up that filthy habit, gwador." Elrohir commented as he re-entered the chamber. He felt better for the bath he had just taken. It was nice to be able to relax a little. Now that there were trusted friends and guards around them, they could allow themselves to do that.

"It helps me to relax. You should try it sometime." For the first time in a while, there was a true sparkle of mischief in Estel's eyes. The sleep had obviously been good for him as well.

"Try putting that foul smoke into my lungs? Have you taken leave of your senses?" Elrohir sounded astonished. His bruised face was drawn up in a disgusted expression.

"Ah, dearest gwador, if that was so why did you once try it? I will never forget the look on your face!" Estel could not help but laugh at the memory.

"You did not warn me it would taste that awful!" Elrohir protested.

"There is an art to pipe smoking, Penneth. Your brother here is just learning. But you tried?" The keen blue eyes of the Maia twinkled with mirth.

"Once and never again!" Elrohir was adamant of that, much to the others' amusement. "Besides, Ada does not like it."

"I will not smoke near Ada, or Legolas come to that." Estel stated simply.

He glowered at the laugh this statement brought. They all knew how much Legolas hated anything to do with smoking. He hated it with a vengeance, so much so that he had taken to hiding the smoker's paraphernalia in the last few years.

The last time Estel had visited Legolas, he had lost his favourite pipe. He had never seen it again. Estel had tried to convince Legolas to tell him where it was, to no avail. Legolas had pleaded innocence, a little too innocently, in Estel's opinion.

"What did he do this time?" Thranduil asked as an amused grin crossed his fair features.

"I lost my best pipe and he would not tell me where it was."

"You as well, Estel? He has done that to me. I do not think we will ever gain his approval of our little habit." Mithrandir settled by the comfortably warm glow of the fire.

Peace seemed to have settled over this chamber since the arrival of Bremoline and his patrol. The entire tense atmosphere seemed to have drained away. It was a relief.

They all startled when Elladan suddenly sat up in his bed and cried out. "Ada!"

"Dan?" Elrohir hurried to his side.

"Ro, I dreamt of Ada. He was dying, in a pool of blood." He looked frantically around the chamber, his panic clear to all of them.

"Ada is safe. He is sleeping, look." Estel pointed out the bed with Elrond in it.

"Safe?" The grey eyes were still full of fear. His face was white and the bandage across his cheek stood out in stark relief.

"Yes, Elladan, he is safe and we will not let anything happen to him." Elrohir meant every word of it.

Elladan seemed to sag for a minute before gathering his strength. "A dream, it was a dream. Something was calling for Ada. I thought…" He brushed his face with a shaky hand.

"We understand. We all have them." Elrohir drew his twin into a hug. He was surprised , this time he had not even felt his brother's distress. That was a first. They were normally so attuned to each other.

Elladan sighed as Estel joined them in a group hug. It always seemed to make the world right. Now if only the third pair of arms were to join them. Alright, Legolas was not technically their brother by blood, but he was a brother of the heart all the same.

The others watched in silence as comfort and support was given and received. They all knew how close the brothers were.

"You all need to eat." Thranduil was already seeing to their bowls of stew. "I cannot recall when you last ate. Here you are." He handed the first bowl to Elladan who took it with a smile.

Soon they were all enjoying the stew. Even Mithrandir had accepted a bowl. When replete, they sat back only to become alert again when a knock sounded on the door.

Calling for the visitors to come in, they did not notice a movement from the balcony as a small shadow slipped into the chamber.

Brolinth entered, followed by Mealena and then Ventalion. The healer held herbs and bandages in his hands.

"How is everyone?" Mealena looked around and then stopped, his mouth gaping at what he saw.

Thranduil, seeing the healer's expression, turned and stopped just before he pulled his sword from the scabbard. His heart had gone from thumping in panic to almost failing with relief. The others in the chamber seemed to be doing the same.

"What is that doing in my patient's chamber?" Mealena was not amused, not at all.

"You will have a job getting him to leave now, mellon-nin." Thranduil's voice was tender.

"What do you mean? I will not have that vermin in here!" Mealena stubbornly crossed his arms.

"The choice is not yours." Thranduil was smiling openly now.

For on the bed next to his son was a tiny creature. It was looking intently at the Prince, its beady eyes full of intelligence.

"Mae Govannen, Nutty, how are you this day? " Lathron spoke to his Prince's small friend.

The squirrel chattered a response, almost as if he understood what the elf had said to him.

Thranduil would not put it past the small animal.

As they all watched, he scampered up the bed until he was sitting on Legolas' chest. Then he rested a small paw on the pale cheek and waited.

"He has been ill, Nutty, he may not answer you." Lathron sounded sad.

The squirrel chattered, as if in understanding, and stroked the pale face.

"Your son has made friends with a squirrel?" Mealena could not hide the amusement in his voice.

"More than one, but this little fellow seems to have adopted Legolas as his own. He can be quite forceful at times." Thranduil smiled at a memory of finding Legolas sitting in a tree surrounded by the squirrels last spring.

Mealena shook his head, partly in defeat, partly in fond amusement. "Only Legolas, I swear, only Legolas." They all laughed again. The squirrel meanwhile was getting a little tired of being ignored. He was bored and wanted to play. He poked at the unmoving Prince.

"Hey, stop that!" Estel called, making the small animal jump.

He would have said more but in that moment Legolas groaned and weakly tried to brush the 'nuisance' away.

Laughter forgotten, Thranduil hurried to his son's side. Mealena followed closely.

"Legolas? Ion-nin, are you awake?" Thranduil caught the thin hand in his own.

"G…go 'w…way." The voice was faint and weak and his eyes were still closed.

"That is not nice, Ion-nin, not when you have visitors that have traveled from afar to see you."

"L… later." They all laughed as the squirrel poked him once more.

"G'way!" Legolas did not sound happy at what was happening.

"I do not think he will do that, Legolas. Saes, open your eyes for me?" Thranduil really wanted to see those blue orbs again.

All he got was a slither of blue and even then Legolas was squinting.

"A…Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas it is I." He brushed the patchy hair away from the pale face. All he really wanted was to hug Legolas closely to him and never let him go.

"S… sick." Legolas had not taken his eyes away from the King.

"I know Ion-Nin, but you will soon be better. I need you to try and eat something now that you are awake."

"N… no s…sick." Legolas had to close his eyes against the churning.

"Oh! Mealena?"

"I will bring something." The healer hurried to the herb table.

"How about some water? That should help." Thranduil poured a fresh glass and helped his son to sip the fluid.

Mealena hurried over with the tea to help with the sickness. "Give him this." He glared at the squirrel who glared back.

Once finished, Thranduil helped him to lay back. Nutty returned to his side once more. He chattered with urgency.

It caught Legolas' attention. "N…nutty?"

"He just arrived, Ion-nin. He got in through the balcony, I dare say. What does he want?" Thranduil sat down beside him. He tried to give a reassuring smile, but the sight of his son looking so thin and yet so swollen made that impossible. How could a person be one and the other at the same time? It did not seem possible, but he could see it with his own two eyes.

"T…try." Even though he just woke, Legolas sounded exhausted. He licked his dry, cracked lips. "W…water, saes?"

"Of course, Ion-nin." He poured more water as Legolas turned his attention to the small animal in front of him.

They all watched watched, fascinated. They knew of Legolas' link to nature around him, but it was always incredible to see.

Legolas reached out with a shaky hand to stroke the small head, smiling as he did so. He had met this little one as a babe. He had fallen out of the tree his mother had nested in. It had been pure chance that Legolas had happened along at that exact time and seen him. His leg had been broken. Rather than deprive him of his family or his family of him, Legolas had persuaded the mother to let him take the entire family back to the Palace of Mirkwood. There he had nursed the babe back to full health. The whole family still came to visit when he was home. If nothing more than to play with him, they still came. Other times it was to bring him news of what was happening in Mirkwood. Many times they had brought news of a spider colony that the elves themselves knew nothing about.

The little animal chattered and hurried up almost climbing Legolas as if he were a tree, he came to rest on his chest once more and began to chatter animatedly.

"Here is your water, Ion-nin." Thranduil helped him take a sip without moving.

"H… hennad, A… ada." Legolas turned his attention back to his furry friend who had not stopped chattering.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Legolas looked up, his expression was grave.

"N… nutty says g…great e…evil in f…forest." Legolas had to stop, talking was exhausting and the pain in his head was growing. "Says is a… attacking e…elves and a…animals a…alike." He stopped as his father nodded his agreement. "Y… you k…knew?"

"About the evil and the elves, but not about the creatures. That is something new." Thranduil had to admit.

Legolas turned back to the squirrel. They all watched as Legolas frowned. He turned back to his father.

"S…says e…evil v… very n…near. C… could be w… watching us n…now. S…spiders, o…orcs c… coming c… closer by th…the d… day."

"That is ill news, Ion-nin. Hennad, for telling us. You need to take the tea and then rest. You are exhausted." Thranduil could not hide his worry. He needed to call out all of the warriors. They would also need to move the elves in the outlying villages nearer to the Palace. Plans were already taking form in his mind.

"N… nutty, b… bring your f…amily and f…friends h… here. T… they w… will be s… safe." Legolas blinked at his furry friend.

"Legolas I am not sure that is such a good idea." Mealena was not sure he wanted a family of animals living in what was essentially a side chamber of his healing halls.

"N… not l… leaving t… them." There was that wonderful stubborn stance that even showed in the way that Legolas lay.

"They can stay in my chamber." Estel spoke up from where he sat with his brothers. After all how many animals could there be?

It worried him when Elladan laughed at him. He began to feel uneasy. What was he letting himself in for?

He decided that he did not care, not with the smile that Legolas gave him. True, it was not a true Legolas smile, but it was so near to it that it did not matter.

"H… henn…." They could see that Legolas was struggling so Estel stopped him.

"It is nothing, mellon-nin, any friends of yours are friends of mine." He watched as Nutty seemed to bow to them all and then scampered from the chamber.

"I need to speak with Bremoline." Thranduil stood. "Estel, could you come with me?" He knew all too well what was likely to happen in the young Edain's chamber later that day. He would need to arrange bedding and food bowls…

Legolas watched tiredly as his father and friend left the chamber. He drank the bitter tea that Mealena had made for him. He winced, it seemed to become even more bitter each time he was given it.

"Easy, Penneth. Do you think you could eat something?" Mealena was more than fully aware of how little sustenance Legolas was getting.

"N… no."

Mealena smiled when he heard the frustrated sighs from around them. It did not matter. Once Legolas was asleep, he would give him the broth. Legolas need never know.

"Do you need the necessary?" That was another thing he was worried about, the swelling had certainly not gone down at all.

"N…no." Legolas' eyes were beginning to slip closed once more.

No one moved, nor did they speak until they were sure that Legolas was truly asleep.

"You are still worried about his kidney function?" Elladan's voice was soft and full of worry.

"Aye, I do not like the fact he does not feel the urge to go. How do you feel? Any pains anywhere?" He was aware of the eldest twin's aversion of talking about his kidnapping.

"I am well." Silence, stunned silence at that, filled the chamber and Elladan blushed to the tips of his ears. "My cheek is sore. It hurts to move it."

"I had better take a look at it then. Let me wash my hands and I will see to it." Mealena was worried that the wound was still giving Elladan pain.

"Hennad." Elladan moved himself nearer to the edge of the bed to make it easier for the healer to reach him.

Once his hands were clean, Mealena gently removed the bandage that covered the side of Elladan's cheek. He washed away the old athelas and looked at the wound. It was raised and very red.

"The wound is infected, Elladan, that is why your cheek hurts. You say it was a knife that was used?"

"Yes." Elladan answered. He winced as his wound stung.

"Hmmm, it may have been coated with something, some drug." Mealena would not put anything past the elf who had taken the eldest twin.

"Poison?" Elrohir's voice fairly thrummed with worry.

Mealena would not hide the worry. "A possibility, yes. I will give you something that should help it. What do we have here?" He had just finished applying the dressing.

Nutty had scampered through the window, he seemed a lot more at ease than he had before. He scurried to Legolas' side and sat chattering to the sleeping Prince.

"Are you happier, Penneth?" Glorfindel asked the little creature. It seemed to answer him. "Good."

Thranduil and Estel returned just then. "All is well and Estel's chamber is ready and prepared for the onslaught!" They could not believe that Thranduil was joking. He crossed to Legolas' side. "The chamber is ready for your family, Nutty. Estel will be staying here anyway." That had already been decided.

Nutty chattered once more and scurried out of the window. Thranduil shook his head in amusement.

"How many animals do you think will come?" Estel sounded amused. He knew that Legolas had a deep relationship with the creatures of the forest around them.

"A lot!" Thranduil would not elaborate beyond that.

Estel groaned. What had he let himself in for?

Another squirrel appeared at the balcony and scampered inside. This one hurried to Thranduil's side, climbing his robes and settling himself on the King's shoulder, one paw resting on the elegant ear.

"This is Rusty, he is Nutty's Ada." He told them.

All during the afternoon, one after another, the animals came into the chamber. Birds, rabbits, squirrels and even, to Mealena's horror, mice. They all seemed comfortable in Legolas' chamber as if they had been there before. Estel rather thought that they may have been.

He watched as Thranduil spoke to the tiny animal. "Bremoline's men are out in the forest. They are in packs of four."

"Good, at least we have eyes in the forest." Glorfindel felt happier about that.

"They are moving the villagers." Thranduil sighed tiredly. "They at least have to be warned of the danger."

Glorfindel nodded. He knew how responsible his friend felt towards his people. "You are a good King Thranduil."

"I am?" He sounded disgusted with himself. "To allow this to happen?" He waved his hand about generally.

"You have not allowed anything to happen, mellon-nin. Did you arrange for any of this to happen?" Glorfindel shot back, amazed that his friend could blame himself for this.

"Hir Glorfindel is right, Thranduil." Lathron spoke up from where he sat. "Nothing could have stopped this from happening. We can only deal with the cons..." He broke off when a low groan came from Elrond.

Estel rushed to his side. "Ada?" The twins joined him, as did Glorfindel and Thranduil.

Slowly, so slowly it almost physically hurt to watch, Elrond opened his eyes.

"'Stel?" The weak voice was croaky and sounded parched.

"We are here. Ada. I will get you some water." Estel moved to get the goblet and fill it with the fresh, cool fluid. Now that his father was awake, they would make sure that he drank as much water as possible to counter some of the blood loss, at least until his body replenished itself.

Estel gently raised his head and helped him to drink as the others watched anxiously. Elladan gripped Elrond's left hand.

"How are you feeling?" Mealena was taking Elrond's pulse on his right wrist as they helped him drink. He was pleased with what he felt. His pulse was much better and more stable than he could have hoped.

"Hurt." Elrond grimaced.

"I am not surprised. Do you recall what happened?" Mealena asked.

"Attacked….. coming……. Legolas!" Elrond started and then groaned as his body told him it really was not happy with trying to sit upright.

"Sîdh, Legolas is sleeping." Mealena and Estel easily lowered him back onto the bed.

"Poison?" The memory had returned full force to the Elven Lord.

"I have made and administered two doses of the antidote. He is due more soon. I found you. You were lucky, mellon-nin. That corridor is rarely used and you could have lain there for hours, perhaps days, as you bled."

"Came from behind." His pain was rising.

"The coward." Thranduil muttered. When he got the one responsible for this…

"I need you to drink this tea. It will help you sleep and ease the pain." Mealena handed the tea to Estel, who helped his father to drink it.

As soon as he had finished and had settled back, Elrond looked around at them all. "How bad?"

Glorfindel answered him. "You took two wounds, one to the arm and the other to the chest. You pierced a lung, Elrond so you will be taking things easy for some time to come."

"Aran Thranduil, something is happening below." Lathron called from the window where he stood guard with Haldir.

"What?" Thranduil frowned and hurried to their side. Below, they could hear voices calling and then they saw healers rushing from the healing hall. "I need to go and see what is happening."

"We will come." Ventalion stated and Brolinth nodded, they would not be letting their King walk around the Palace unaccompanied.

"Hennad." The three of them hurried from the chamber. They could all hear other voices calling out in query before they closed the door.

"I wonder what has happened." Elrohir looked worriedly over at the window.

"There are injured, I could see no more than that through the crowds." Haldir informed them. "They are being tended to."

"Good. We need to make some plans now that Thranduil is not here to overhear us. We need to protect both Legolas and Thranduil. He will not be happy, if I know my old friend." Glorfindel could feel the tension in the chamber growing once more.

"What do you plan?" Lathron was ready as ever to protect his King and Prince and more importantly his friends.

"We must make certain that our defences are never lowered. If this creature is after both Thranduil and Legolas, we make certain that they never get the chance to get near them. If Thranduil leaves this chamber, it is with double escort. Everyone in the Palace and surrounds must be made aware of the danger. I know that Thranduil has sent out the patrols to do just that, but some will not listen. Inevitably some elflings will try and get away from their parents to see the danger. We just need to be vigilant." Glorfindel lowered his hand with a sigh.

"That is true. I was the same as an elfling. I always wanted to see the spiders and orcs!" Lathron grimaced at the memory.

"Do you recall when Legolas brought back the baby spider?" Elladan settled back, happier now that his father had finally awoken and, although in pain, was better.

"The look on Thranduil's face!" Elrohir was laughing as well.

"What happened?" This was one story that Estel had not been told about.

"Legolas found an injured baby spider and then decided that he had to heal it. He brought it back home and hid it in the closet. The first thing Thranduil knew about it was later that night when he went to check on Legolas and it jumped out after he heard it trying to escape!" Elladan was almost crying with mirth.

"I remember that!" Lathron was laughing as well. "Calandor was on guard duty then and came running with his sword drawn…"

"Only to find a fuzzy ball more scared of the King than the other way around! I did not think Legolas would ever forgive his father for having the creature removed." Lathron could not suppress his shudder. He hated the spiders that populated the forest of his home with a passion.

"Then there was the warg…"

The guards outside the door smiled at the laughter coming from their Prince's chamber. It had been too long since it had been heard like this.

* * *

Thranduil closed the chamber door behind them. He and his escort hurried down to the healing wing. They met Bremoline along the way.

"Thranduil there has been another attack!"

"I guessed there may have been. Who was injured?" Thranduil had feared this.

"Selothe." Brolinth and Ventalion both gasped at this news.

"Is he badly hurt?" Thranduil closed his eyes. It had to be one of his son's friends, did it not?

"No, more shaken than anything. Come, Doroniel said that we could see him." Bremoline led them into the wing, stopping briefly to hug his son, to offer comfort before they entered.

The chamber was calm, calmer than Thranduil would have expected, given the arrival of the injured.

Doroniel, the tall, dark haired-healer turned to them as they entered.

"Thranduil."

"Dor, how is he?" Thranduil practically demanded.

"Very lucky, and relieved." Doroniel moved out of the way so that they could get their first good look at the injured ellon.

Selothe looked up wanly, smiling at them slightly.

"How do you feel?" Thranduil hurried to his side and sat beside him.

"I am fine, you should see the other!" Selothe had to joke about this.

"What happened?"

"We were notifying the villagers as Bremoline ordered. One of the elflings was missing." Thranduil winced at this. He prayed that they had not been too late. "We broke up to look for him. I found him and was bringing him home to his parents when _it_ attacked."

"It?" Thranduil shared worried looks with each other.

"Yes, it. There is no other way to describe it." Selothe shivered just at the memory of those eyes.

"Can you describe it?" Thranduil could see how upset the ellon was, but the more they knew about this creature, the better it would be.

"I think the most disturbing thing was its eyes. They were such a deep red and so full of hate. I have never seen eyes like that. Even the spiders' eyes are not so filled with hate and malice, not so evil. This…" He shivered then groaned as his wounds pained him.

"Easy." Thranduil reached out to help Selothe.

"It was tall and thin, dressed in black. I never got a good look at its face, but the stench!" Selothe felt that he had let his liege down.

"You did a very good job of that as well." Doroniel hurried to reassure him. "The elfling is uninjured though quite frightened and at home with his family."

"What are Selothe's injuries?" Thranduil was proud of his actions.

"He has a deep slash to his neck. Bite marks to his arm and bruises from fighting off the creature. I will keep him here for a while to make sure they do not get infected." Doroniel assured him.

"Good, we all know how nasty bites can be." Thranduil patted Selothe's hand. "Rest, mellon-nin, you have done well."

He rose. With the others by his side, he left the chamber. Doroniel followed them.

She waited until they were far enough away to not be heard by her patient. "The creature, _it_ tried to bite his neck. If the teeth had sunk in any further you would not have been able to speak with him."

"You mean…? It must be the creature, the one that is after Legolas, I am certain of it. We need to get a description out to the guards. Triple the guards. If it is this comfortable so close to the Palace it could be within the Palace itself, under our own noses!" Thranduil's mind was whirling.

Bremoline's mind was busy with plans for defense as well. "I will see to that. Wait here, Thranduil. Do not leave without me!" Neither Legolas or Thranduil would be allowed out of his sight until this was over. He hurried from the hallway.

_

* * *

It could smell it. So close it could almost touch it. The need was growing, it must be sated soon. What to do?_

_It groaned through its need to feel the warm blood pumping from between its fingers… to feel it running down his throat._

_The Prince would be the easiest target. He could feel it, almost taste the weakness in the very air around him, but the King, now that…_

_He would have both Royals. That would be the perfect solution._

_Its tongue flickered to test the air. Now that its mind was decided, no forest animal would be a satisfactory substitute. No, his next feast would be his prize._

_A disturbance, it needed a disturbance. The Prince had too many elves around him. Curse the elves, so clean and pure. He had been one once, a long, long time ago, back before he had been turned, back before he knew what true hatred was, a hatred that fed upon pure blood._

_It set about its work with relish, soon the Prince would be alone and he would have him._

_Smoke billowed from under the door of the chamber he had been in._

_Oh yes… the fun was just about to begin…_

* * *

To be continued.

Well another chapter done. I do hope you enjoy it. The fun really begins from here on in. Please let me know what you think? if you leave a contact email with you review I will get back to.

An update will be here very soon.

Love,

Shell


	21. Chapter 21

Tomorrows Destiny

By MCross

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write out of pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o- Chapter Twenty One –o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estel relaxed with a game of chess with Haldir. Now that his father had awakened, he was happier. He was even happier that Legolas had been awake and coherent.

The chamber seemed large and empty without the others. Thranduil had barely left the chamber since they had retuned to Mirkwood, quite rightly, but Estel found he missed the King's brooding presence.

"It would be a fine day to be outside." Haldir looked out over the trees that were turning with the lateness of the year. Instead of a bright green they were turning a deep gold.

"Aye, Legolas would have fun with the trees. He will be upset that he has missed them before they sleep." Estel said quietly.

"Nay, you misunderstand, mellon-nin. For Legolas and the trees, there is no winter. They still talk to him." Lathron looked up from where he was seated next to Legolas.

"I know he sometimes talks to them in the winter, but that has always been in an emergency." Estel commented.

"He can talk to them at will. Even in the deepest, coldest day in the middle of winter. He is the only one. I have never heard of anyone else who could. Legolas is very special."

"Aye, that he is and we need to make sure that nothing further happens to him." After a small pause, Lathron's head came up, alert. "Can you smell something?" He looked about, puzzled.

"No, what can you smell?" Estel turned to look at his brothers. All too well aware that they had the better sense of smell.

"Fire! Fire!" The cry came from below them, directly below them.

"I told you I could smell something!" Lathron stood and hurried over to the balcony window. Estel and Glorfindel joined them, wary and wanting to see what was happening. If they needed to move Legolas…

"S….sword." The voice came from the bed, clearly a request for a weapon.

"Legolas?" Estel turned surprised.

"S… sword. T… trees warning." Legolas tried to explain to them what he was hearing.

"Do you think you can handle a sword at the moment? I think maybe a knife would be the best thing." Elladan went to the cabinet along the wall, where Legolas kept his weapons. Opening it, he pulled one of the long thin knives that Legolas preferred to use and made certain it was clean and that the edges were honed and keen.

"S…safer…" Legolas tried to explain.

"Alright, I will place it by your hand so that if you need it you can reach it, but I promise you will not have need of it." He gently placed the knife by Legolas right hand and hid it under the blankets, out of sight.

Legolas sighed, he felt better armed. Whatever was happening in his beloved home, it was happening right now. He could feel it, he could almost taste it. Every inch of him screamed aloud that danger was approaching. He would not be found unready, even feeling as bad as he did.

"Hhhennad." It was a tired response.

"You are welcome, Mellon-nin. Let us wait and see what the others find. It may be that they were just burning the leaves that have fallen." Elladan added, knowing that the Wood Elves would never do that, they loved the forest too much, even as dark as it was in most places.

"I think that is wishful thinking, Elladan." Mithrandir had returned from taking a bath and in his hands he clutched his staff and sword.

"Mithrandir?" Elrohir asked. He also stood with sword drawn. Now that Elladan was aware of it, he could feel it too.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, as if there were a thousand tiny ants crawling all over him. His head seemed to prickle and everything felt electric and alive. He had once been caught a little too close to a flash of lightning and this felt exactly like that.

The fine hairs of his arms rose and his mouth was suddenly dry. This was going to be bad. Whatever this was it was going to be very bad. Every one of his senses screamed that at him and he could tell that everyone else in the chamber felt the same.

The doors of the balcony opened and Estel hurried in. "There is a large fire in the chamber below, they are trying to prevent it from spreading. We have been told to wait here for now."

The others joined them. "The fire does not seem that bad at the moment. I am sure that it will soon be out." Glorfindel added.

They all tried to relax. It was a little hard with this eerie sensation that they had all been feeling off and on since their return to Mirkwood.

Their laughter became a little brittle and they were on tenterhooks. Legolas just lay there, awake, shaking a little as he was cold and sore.

Mealena realised right away. "I will change the bricks, they must be cooling. You are shivering."

"C… cold." Legolas could feel his teeth chattering and the he began to cough. Something irritated his throat.

"Easy, Legolas." Mealena poured a goblet of fresh water and helped him to drink it. Glorfindel crossed to see to the bricks and Lathron re-built the fire in the brazier to warm the chamber for Legolas.

Legolas sighed as the cool water soothed his irritated throat. "H… hennad."

"You are welcome, Penneth. Rest, your Ada will be back soon." Mealena told him gently.

"I need to get my whetstone." Estel stood. He had been preparing his sword. Something told him trouble was coming.

"I will come with you." Mithrandir told him. No one should be walking alone at present.

Elladan and Elrohir did not want to leave Elrond's side, but they were torn between wanting to stay and wanting to see the look on Estel's face when he opened the door and saw his chamber full of animals, as they were sure it would be.

They decided to stay near, but moved to the door. They could watch it all from there. As they took up their post, Legolas coughed once more, a little more violently.

The smell of smoke was becoming heavier in the chamber.

Elladan and Elrohir, along with the guards, watched with amusement as Estel and Mithrandir made for his chamber.

Mithrandir stood back to let them see as Estel opened the door.

Estel's mouth dropped open in utter shock. The look was so comical that everyone laughed. Estel turned to look at them.

"You knew?"

They could not talk just laughed and nodded.

Estel shook his head in a mixture of exasperation and amusement as the twins retreated back into Legolas' chamber and closed the door.

His chamber had changed in a way he never would have thought possible. There were animals everywhere.

Birds had settled where they could on the high furniture and fixtures. There were all types of birds from robins down to finches.

Along the floor were a mixture of rabbits and squirrels and to his amazement in the corner was even a vixen. They all mingled quite happily.

Shaking his head in amusement on how strange his best friend really was, Estel crossed to his pack. As he moved through the room carefully, he gained a little friend on his shoulder.

"Hello, Nutty. Are you better?" Estel did not expect an answer. He was really only humouring the little creature, but to his amazement, he seemed to answer him. "I am glad."

He opened his pack, only for a little head to pop out with a squeak. It seemed that his pack had become home to some of the mice. Oh, what joy!

"I am sorry to disturb you. I need to get some of my things. I will be gone in a few seconds." This was mad, he told himself. He was talking to mice as if they could understand every word that he said.

He heard Mithrandir's smothered laughter at seeing his young human friend acting like this.

The mouse moved away and watched him with inquisitiveness as he moved the clothing to get at what he needed. "If any of this is damaged Legolas will never hear the last of it." He muttered under his breath. "But between you and me, as long as it is not too bad, make yourself at home."

He finally found the whetstone, right at the bottom of his pack. Typical.

He gently pushed everything back before welcoming the mouse back into the pack. "There, I have all I need. If I need more I will talk to you before. I will give Legolas your love."

The whiskers moved and the mouse touched his fingers with his cold little nose as if in thanks. Estel decided this was nice. He could get used to this. He could see why Legolas liked to talk to his small friends.

With Nutty still on his shoulder, he made for the door. "Are you coming to see Legolas?" Nutty chattered and stayed right where he was.

They made their way back down the three doors to Legolas chamber. It was only when they heard the guards' excited chatter that Mithrandir and Estel turned to see what the problem was. The vixen had come with them. She was slowly following them down the corridor.

Thranduil spoke from near the door where he too watched them. He had just arrived and had yet to enter.

"Legolas saved Red from a poacher's trap. She is devoted to him. Many a night I find she has slept in his chamber. It is amazing to see them together. Suilad once more, Nutty. He has come to see Legolas?"

"Yes, he would not leave Estel alone." Mithrandir was still chuckling.

"Good, that will cheer Legolas up. Come on, Red, he will love to see you. Just be gentle, he is very ill." Thranduil opened the chamber door and let the vixen enter.

Red paused in the doorway and sniffed at the air. Thranduil frowned down at her and then looked up. She backed out cautiously.

Thranduil waited no more, he walked into the chamber. He could then smell the smoke.

"What is causing the smoke?" He was then aware of their nervous looks. It was Glorfindel who spoke up. "You are unaware of the fire downstairs?"

"Fire, what fire?" He crossed to the windows and opened the doors so that he could step out onto the balcony.

The smoke was even worse outside, so thick it caused him to cough. He looked down over the balustrade.

Elves were running a bucket line to fight the fire. It was working, but the heavy smoke would be dangerous for the injured. They needed to move Legolas and Elrond. He hurried back into the chamber.

"We need to move Legolas and Elrond. This smoke will not be doing them any good."

Within seconds, Thranduil had them organised to search for a suitable chamber away from the smoke. He eventually insisted that they use his own chamber. It was hardly as if he was using it at this time.

They moved Elrond first because of the danger to his lungs, leaving Legolas in the care of Estel. As they moved to lift the bed, Elrond began to cough, softly at first, but then he grimaced in pain. They waited with bated breath. This could be disastrous with Elrond's mending lung.

No more happened and Elrond seemed to settle. Mealena carefully checked him out before telling them they could continue.

Estel wanted to be with Legolas as well as with his father. He watched anxiously as they left the chamber.

"E…Estel?" Legolas had heard the coughing.

"It is just the smoke Legolas. Ada is fine. How are you?" Estel hurried to reassure the thin elf.

"S… sore." Legolas blinked at him.

"As soon as we have moved you, I will make you a tea..." he paused as he saw the confused frown on Legolas' fair face. "Legolas?"

"Sh…shadow."

Estel turned to see where Legolas was looking. There was nothing there.

"Shadow, Legolas?"

Legolas carefully shook his head, uncertain now. He had been sure that he had seen something move in through the large open doors. He coughed and winced. That hurt his head more.

"It is alright, Legolas. The smoke is making it difficult to see." This was true. The chamber was becoming thick with the grey swirling smoke.

Legolas coughed, this time even harder. Estel looked worriedly to the chamber door, he hoped that they would be back to move Legolas soon. This smoke would not be doing Legolas any good whatsoever.

"It will not be long. They will be back very soon." Estel tried to reassure him. He turned to look back towards Legolas just in time to see a black blur.

Between that blink and the next Estel was lifted from his chair and thrown against the wall. He did not stand a chance. He never even really saw what it was that hit him. He slumped to the floor, eyes closed.

Legolas watched this in growing horror. He grasped the knife and prepared to face whatever this creature was. What could move so silently and with such ease?

It also had to be strong to be able to do that to Estel.

The knife shook alarmingly in his hand, but he was pleased he had asked for it. He was relieved that his father had agreed to allow it.

The shadow coalesced into a more solid form. What the Valar was this?

"You think you could harm me, Little Prince?" The cold, chilling voice made him shiver.

"Y… yes." Legolas defiantly answered.

"Grown elves who are well have not managed to harm me. What makes you think you can? I cannot wait until I taste your blood, royal blood. Your Adar will not be far behind you."

"N… no." Legolas would not let this… thing get to his adar, nor would he let it harm Estel any further.

The face came more into focus and Legolas blinked. It was so pale it was opalescent. Its eyes were sunken and rimmed with red. The lips were an uncanny hue of deep red, almost blood red.

It licked its lips and Legolas could have sworn it was salivating. It sniffed the air like a dog.

"Are you scared, Little Prince? I can smell fear in the air." The creature laughed.

"W… what?" Legolas was trying to ask what it was.

"What am I? Your worst nightmare come true, Little Prince. I am the last thing you will see in this world." The creature smiled revealing pointed teeth.

A shout from outside caused the creature to turn and cock its head to listen. The movement revealed pointed ears. Legolas felt shock run through him. This thing was an elf?

"Aw, they are concerned with the fire that I set. Still you will not need to worry about that, Princeling." It moved closer to the bed and Legolas tried to still his weakly shaking hand.

"N…. no." There was determination in Legolas' voice.

It laughed. "You think you can still stop me?"

"Y… yes."

"Try, Princeling. Oh, do please try. It makes it that much sweeter."

It reached for him and Legolas could not stop his shudder of revulsion. The thing's hands were almost skeletal, the fingers tapering off into blackened talons. They were filthy. To have it reach for him…

He would not let it touch him. He swung the knife faster than the creature expected him to be in his weakened condition. The knife met with flesh and, to Legolas' shock and surprise, where it touched the skin smoked and then shrank back. The creature stepped back with a howl of pain.

"You will regret that greatly, Bratling." The scream had been cut off as it tried to keep its presence secret still.

"Y… you." Legolas said belligerently.

The creature bared its teeth. It was time to end this, now. The blood would be sweeter for this fight though.

It reached for Legolas only to be met with a red blur. It screamed and staggered back as teeth bit into its face.

Legolas gaped. Where had Red come from? The scream heightened and strengthened as the creature tripped and fell back into the burning brazier by his bed. Red let go and stood there growling, her teeth bared in a snarl.

It shook the vixen away and fled back the way it came as the door flew open.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried as he strode into the chamber. His eyes widened as he saw the shadow disappear through the open balcony doors. Red was in front of the fire and snarling in that direction.

Thranduil continued to call out. "Legolas, did it hurt you? Legolas?" Elladan hurried to Estel's side.

Thranduil knelt beside his ashen son. His bright blue eyes looked even larger than normal in the thin face. His mouth opened, but no words came.

"Legolas, Ion-nin?" He was terrified when Legolas did not seem able to answer him. "What happened?"

"A… after us. R… red s…stopped him." Legolas could finally get out what he was trying to say.

"Then she can even sleep on my bed as a reward." Red trotted over to Legolas' bed and, even with Thranduil watching, jumped up and curled up beside Legolas.

Legolas gave a small smile. Thranduil took the knife from Legolas' weak grip, then he gently stroked Red's head. "Brave." It was a whisper from Legolas.

"Yes, very brave and very loyal to you, Penneth."

"E… Estel?"

Elladan looked up from where he knelt and smiled over at Legolas trying to hide his worry from the Prince. "He has taken a hit to his head, but he is already waking. Once we move you both you will have to tell us what happened."

Glorfindel hurried in with Lathron and Bremoline. They aided Thranduil to carry Legolas from the smoky chamber. Elladan gently lifted his brother and followed them. He cast a dark look at the open window. Once Estel was safe he would come back and make sure the doors were fastened securely. The thing would not get back in using that method.

As it was he did not have to bother. One of the guards did just that as Elladan exited.

Once Legolas was settled and Estel was seen to and awake, Thranduil gently took his son's hand.

"What happened Legolas?" They were all watching him. Even Elrond who was seemingly still having trouble from the smoke. His breathing was ragged and he looked pained.

"C… came t… through window. T… threw Estel." Legolas tried to speak clearly, this was so frustrating, and when would he speak properly once more? When could he leave his bed and get back to his normal routine? He hated this so much and he felt so uncomfortable with all the swelling that covered him. Why he was so swollen, he could not understand, but he was.

"It threw Estel?" Elrohir sounded a little stunned.

"No c… chance. W… wants Ada. D… drink b… blood." The adrenaline was beginning to leave him and he found himself shivering in shock.

"That will not happen, Legolas. I will not let that happen. You and your Ada will both be kept safe." Bremoline told him grimly.

"W… wants blood." Legolas told them.

Mithrandir looked up at that and Thranduil shivered.

"Did it hurt you, Legolas?" That was Thranduil's biggest fear that Legolas had been hurt once more.

"No. C… caught him w… with k… knife and R… red."

"We saw Red put herself between it and you. It was a sight to gladden the heart, Legolas that your friends are so loyal."

"B… bit it. F… fell f…fire. E…elf." Legolas was struggling now. Talking was exhausting in itself.

"It is an Elf!" Elladan would never forget looking on the vile creature and that was an Elf? An Elf that wanted to drink, Ai, had drunk blood! He had no doubt that this was what was attacking the patrols and villages.

"Was o… once. C… chan……"

"Legolas!" Estel woke with a cry.

"All is well, Gwador-nin. You are both safe." Elladan reassured him.

Panic over, Estel slumped back with a groan holding his aching head. "What was it?"

"An Elf apparently. Once upon a time. It tried to kill Legolas, but Red stopped him." Elladan hurriedly filled him in. "I will get you something for the pain in your head. Something for Legolas as well."

"B… Brem." Legolas turned to the Captain of the Guard.

"Yes, Mellon-nin?" The Elf hurried to his friend's side.

"A… ada.." His expressive eyes said the words he could not speak.

"I will keep him safe, Legolas. I promise I will keep him safe, you also. Nothing will get in here that is not wanted. We know one of two things now."

Legolas looked at him full of question.

"It does not like fire and the animal friends you have will help protect you." he smiled down at the Vixen. "You can have some of my meat come meal time, Red. You have done well, very well."

The vixen seemed to understand what he was saying and nodded her head before laying her head atop the limp hand that Thranduil was not holding, she was watching her Prince and would not let him out of her sight again. She would be there if she was needed. For once the strong Elf was in need of help and she would not be found wanting.

A knock on the door heralded more new arrivals and Bremoline walked to open it. Brolinth and Randis were waiting to come in.

"How is Legolas?" they had heard of the attack already and were ready to guard their Prince and King.

"He is alright, the creature did not touch him." Bremoline told them and then looked down and grinned as a small group of furry friends hurried into the chamber.

Within minutes Thranduil was laughing as his son was deluged by the animals that had somehow escaped from Estel's chamber. Seeing the grin on Randis' face he was sure he knew who the culprit was, but seeing the gentle smile on the grey face before him, he found that he really did not care. It was worth it for that fact alone.

Rusty was sitting on Legolas' lap and chattering to him excitedly.

"I.. Its gone." Legolas told them. "S… sense it g…gone."

"That is good. I am so glad, Ion-nin. We need to make plans on how to deal with this. Mithrandir do you have any idea what this might be?"

"What did it look like?" The Maia had crossed to where Thranduil stood, making sure that he was between the door and his son.

"Tall and very thin. Almost bloodlessly pale. " Thranduil thought back onto how the creature had looked.

"P…pointed t…teeth." Legolas told them. He had gained a rabbit on his lap.

"Pointed teeth as Legolas stated. It seemed to change. One minute substantial and the next almost a shadow." Thranduil told them.

"Shadow? Legolas saw a shadow before I was... I am sorry, Mellon-nin I did not believe you. I should have." Estel felt remorse. If he had listened they may have had a better chance against it, whatever it was.

"F… forget." Legolas told him. He, after all, had not been sure of what he had seen.

"Hmm, and it wanted blood. That seems to be the overriding factor." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful as a harsh cough sounded in the chamber.

"It seems to enjoy the blood." Thranduil suffered at the memory.

"You know of nothing in Mirkwood's past that would give any clue as to what this is?" Keen blue eyes locked with puzzled blue ones.

"Not that I….." Thranduil broke off as he remembered something that has happened in his early childhood. He turned to Legolas urgently. "Legolas do you recall the tales told to naughty elflings to scare them into behaving, about the Shade?"

Understanding crossed Legolas' face and he nodded carefully.

Thranduil turned back to the Wizard. "It is a tale that was told before we even traveled to Greenwood. The original Elves told of a shade that would come out in a time of great change. It was seen before we settled. It sucked the blood from its victims and left them lifeless behind him. No one knew its name nor what it had been. I have never really thought it was true, I do remember getting into trouble for trying to sneak out and prove once and for all that it did not exist."

"It could be true?" Bremoline had been with Thranduil that night and the trouble they had caused had seemed funny at the time, but now, having seen what the creature could do, it was no longer amusing at all.

"It would seem so, Mellon-nin." Another cough sounded, this time harsher than the last, made him turn to look at Elrond. He realised with shock that his friend was dabbing bloody pink froth away from his chin. They had all been concentrating on Thranduil's story, so no one had realised that Elrond had a problem.

"Mealena, Elrond needs you!" Thranduil alerted the healer, Elrond's sons and his friend to his dilemma.

"Ada?" Elrohir hurried back to his side.

"I am well." If anything he was more breathless than ever and the pain in his chest grew with each cough. Another dribble of pink froth appeared as he talked.

"Let me be the judge of that, Elrond." Meleana sounded stern. "You should have called me."

"Did not want to be a bother." Elrond admitted reluctantly.

"And you a healer as well." Mealena muttered and shook his head in exasperation. It earned him a pained grimace. "Let me look at you and see what you have done to yourself."

_

* * *

It fled. Frustrated and angry at itself, it fled to the welcome darkness of the forest. Who would have known that the brat had such good friends? He had thought the creatures would have been cowed enough to stay out of this…_

_Hungry, it was so hungry. It had worked on the assumption that he would be feeding on the Prince this night. Now it needed another source of nourishment…_

_All the normal creatures had fled when he had begun his spree and the pitiful Elves now moved about in large groups so as not to be isolated. That left only two sources of food left to consider, both made him shudder but it had to be done. He had to heal._

_The burns on his body needed blood to heal. The cut on his arm was also deep and he needed to heal that. He had to admit the Prince had been a surprise. Who would have guessed he had this much life left in him. To hurt him!_

_Well, he would get his own way, he could and would wait. Let them relax and he would get in under their defences._

_It sniffed the air. Ah, prey ahead. Grinning evilly, he made for the orc camp. It would not take much to lure one away. If that failed, there were always the spiders…_

* * *

Mealena frowned and sighed as he stood straight from listening to Elrond's lungs. "Well, mellon-nin, you have managed to rip the stitches, both inside and out. The reason you are having such trouble breathing is because your lung is filling with blood again. I need to remove the blood and make certain that the lung is sealed. You must be in a lot of pain. Elladan, can you make a strong sleeping tea mixed with pain herbs?"

Elladan nodded anxiously. He crossed to where they had set up the herb table. Estel quickly sat up to watch, worried.

"Elrond _will_ be alright?" Thranduil asked.

"Once this is seen to, yes." Mealena assured them as he worked, though his grim expression did not comfort them.

"Good, what aid do you need?"

"Randis' help would be appreciated. I would not wish for Elrond's sons to do this."

Randis nodded. "I can help, most willingly."

"Hennad." Elladan handed the goblet of tea to Mealena who turned to Elrond. "I will help you drink this and then get to work. When you wake you will feel better."

Elrond sipped the tea. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult, making him giddy. He could have kicked himself, he should have said something. It was hard to think clearly when he could not breathe though.

Once he had finished the tea, he settled back waiting for it to work. Glorfindel was at his side, watching worriedly.

"Be fine." He assured Glorfindel breathlessly, just before he coughed once more, though this time he gasped weakly. The pink froth that bubbled from his lips rapidly changed to a far redder, brighter hue and then it changed completely as blood poured down his chin.

The last thing Elrond saw as darkness took him was the terrified eyes of his sons and Thranduil's horrified face.

* * *

To be continued

Thank you all once more for your wonderful reviews, please let me know what you think?

More again very soon. If you want a reply to your review please leave an email address

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Tomorrow's Destiny

By MCross

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write out of pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Twenty-two **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Thranduil watched in shocked horror as Elrond, one of his oldest and dearest friends, paled rapidly and slumped to the side.

"Elrond!" His cry mingled with Elladan's terrified cry of "Ada!"

Mealena ignored them and continued working, calm and unruffled.

"Estel, the herbs and tea, now. Elrohir, bandages. Thranduil sit with Legolas. Randis, Glorfindel, I need help. Mithrandir, I need suturing material." He was organising them as a general would his army, not even stopping to see if his words had any effect.

They did.

Each one of them jumped to their assigned task. When a healer got that certain tone and timbre to their voice you did not wait, and when it was Mealena himself… Well, you jumped right to it.

Thranduil got out of the way and stood beside Legolas. One hand gently held on to one of Legolas' thin hands, the other stroked a blond head absently.

"A…ada?" There was a note of worry in Legolas' voice.

"All will be well, ion-nin." He tried to reassure Legolas, even though he was not sure that this time Elrond _would_ be alright. The blood had been bright red and it seemed to flow down the white chin in too great a rush.

Estel handed the tea over to Mealena, not really sure that the healer would let him near his Adar at a time like this.

"Hennad, Estel, now go join Legolas and Thranduil. Take your brothers with you. If I need anything I will call." Mealena gave a reassuring smile and then turned away.

Estel did as instructed and moved his stunned brothers. No one really wanted to move, but they really did not have much choice if they wanted to stay in the chamber.

The silence was tense and you could almost cut the air with a knife. It was not helped by the fact that Mealena was also tense and giving terse, monosyllabic orders.

"Mithrandir, knife!" He held out a hand to the wizard, who gently picked up a sharp knife that lay on the table. It was the knife used to remove suturing material. He handed it over to Mealena.

They all watched as Mealena gently, but quickly removed the sutures that held the wound together. Blood flowed from it as if released from a dam. Mealena's face was grim.

Estel could not help the gasp that left his lips and he clamped his lips together, it had sounded like a crack in the quiet chamber. The silence was that acute.

"Cloth!" Randis instantly handed over the clean cloth that was needed, ready to hand over more at need. Again silence fell as the healer first soaked up the blood and then gently felt for the rib with his finger. "The rib has pierced the lung." He had found it necessary to break the rib the first time he operated, so that he could get to the lung to stitch it. He had not expected this problem.

"Why did he not say anything?" Elladan asked quietly. "He must have felt the pain?"

"It could have been a mixture of things, but more likely it is because of Anoxia. With the blood filling his lungs, Elrond was not getting enough oxygen to his brain. That is why he also appeared confused." Mealena told him as he tried to pry the broken rib away from the lung. It was stuck fast and as much as he hated to do it, he needed to use force.

"So he would think it was normal?" Estel asked. He was still learning the healing arts after all and anytime was a good opportunity to learn, if you looked at it that way. It also took his mind off of his Ada and his dire predicament.

"Yes, the lack of oxygen would have made him feel sleepy and unaware." There! Finally, the rib was free. Now, to make certain that it remained that way. Elrond could not afford the chance of this happening again. "Thread, saes."

Lack of oxygen? Elrohir's eyes were wide. "Will he be alright?"

"Aye, given time. I will also look at the other wound. How is Legolas?" He accepted the thread from Mithrandir as Glorfindel made the infusion that would help counteract the blood loss. Elrond was in dire need of that.

"I am w…well." Mealena raised his eyes at that. Legolas most certainly did not sound fine! He sounded exhausted and in a lot of pain.

"Did that thing hurt you, Ion-nin?" Thranduil could relax a little, now that the tense atmosphere around Elrond had also eased.

"N…no, it…tried." Legolas had his eyes closed. He was a lot warmer than he had been, but it was still incredibly cold for him.

"Not even a scratch?" Thranduil pressed, they all knew the younger elf too well. He did like to hide his injuries, after all.

"N…no. Red s…stopped it." Legolas shakily reached for the silken head beside him and the vixen lifted her head to meet his hand. It looked as if she understood exactly what was going on. They could all see how gentle she was with Legolas. It was very touching.

"She did a wonderful job of looking after you and she will be welcome ever more in our home, as long as she stays off of the beds!" Thranduil was teasing and it felt good to be able to do so.

Mealena looked up. He had tied off the broken rib after repairing the lung again. He made certain that this time it would not slip into the lung. It was anchored securely against the ribs above and below it.

The healer thought Legolas looked terrible, to put it frankly. Once finished with this, he would have to make sure that his godson ate and then slept. Sleep would help heal him. Then he would look at his wounds again.

He quickly yet neatly sutured the wound closed again. "How is Elrond's pulse?"

"Better, much better than it was." Glorfindel answered, greatly relieved to be able to say that. The tea was ready and waiting and he stood beside the bed, his fingers on Elrond's pulse point. "It is 92 and coming down as we speak."

"Good, that means the haemorrhage is stopped, it should stabilise at around 80. That was close." He tied off the last stitch and stood with a groan, he was getting too old to stand like that! Mithrandir was ready with a bandage. Once finished they stood back to gaze at the fallen Elf Lord. "Far too close. The rib pierced the lung again. I have made sure that it will not happen again." He reassured them.

Mealena was pleased. Elrond, although still pasty was no longer grey and his breathing was no longer strained and harsh-sounding. His fingers and lips were once more nicely regaining a pink colouring.

"You need to eat, Legolas. I will go and see to something for you and for the rest of us as well. It has been quite an evening." Mealena smiled down at him. "Then you can sleep. We will make sure that nothing happens to either your Adar or you."

Legolas flicked his eyes worriedly towards Thranduil. The words that the monster, he knew no other word for it, had spoken played over and over in his mind. It was after his Ada. He had to protect his Ada!

Mealena understood his worry. "We are more than aware of it now, Legolas, and nothing will get in."

"I promise that too, Legolas. We all do." Bremoline told him and the other Mirkwood elves joined in the reassurances.

"E…evil." He shivered inadvertently. Thranduil was there immediately.

"Are you cold, Las?" He felt for his other hand. It was icy cold. "You are freezing!"

Mealena turned from where he was speaking with Bremoline about sending a guard for food.

"Let me see." He had to agree, Legolas was freezing and yet they had just renewed the warming bricks. "I think you may be in a bit of shock. That is not surprising after all you have been through today. Rest, I will make a hot tea that will help as well as some pain reliever."

_

* * *

It raised its bloody mouth when the crack of a breaking twig sounded in the clearing. There should be nothing there._

_Another orc had walked right into his trap, it was perfect. Although he was no longer hungry, he could always make use of another victim if an unfortunate 'volunteer' should come his way. It would help him complete the healing of the wounds from the encounter with the Princeling and renew his strength._

"_Glep? Where're ya?" Another orc had wondered into his grasp. His grin was pure evil._

_The unfortunate Glep was no longer able to answer him._

_The other orc growled. "Yer in trouble now. Yer said it would take ya minutes. Yer bin gone ages!"_

_The orc looked around, uncertain. He had the awful feeling that he was not alone in the clearing._

"_Who's dere?" It demanded._

"_Your worst nightmare!" The voice was low and evil. To the orc's horror, it came from beside his ear. He tried to turn but found himself in a vice-like grip._

"_Say goodbye to the world, orc!" It was the last thing he heard._

_All that was heard then was the loud crack that filled the clearing as the orc's neck was twisted sharply. He lowered his mouth to the still-warm flesh and sank his fangs into the skin. He could picture the Prince in his arms, could feel the Royal blood in his mouth. _

_Soon, very soon… it was a vow._

_For now, he could enjoy this unexpected feast._

* * *

Legolas tried to eat the thin soup, he really did, but it churned in his stomach and he could tell that this had been a bad idea.

He could not be sick inside his father's chambers. He just would not!

He turned his head away from the next spoonful.

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas you need to eat."

"F…feel s…sick." Legolas pleaded with his eyes for his Ada to understand.

"Maybe later then? When you are feeling a little better." Thranduil distractedly set the bowl to one side.

"I will make Legolas a tea that will help that as well as the pain. I need to change the dressing on Legolas' leg anyway. I was interrupted before I got to it earlier." Mealena told them seriously.

"We were all a little interrupted." There was no humour in Thranduil's voice.

The healer nodded. "As you say, just a little." He turned to find that Elrond's three sons had not moved from the spots they had been standing in. "You can go and sit with your Adar now." His voice was gentle once more.

Estel gave a jerky nod of his head and pulled the stunned twins with him to their Adar's bed. Glorfindel stood with him, still taking the Lord of Imladris' pulse as he had been instructed.

"I will help you with Legolas." Mithrandir stepped forward again. "I do not think it fair on either Thranduil, or Legolas, for him to help."

"You are right, Mellon-nin. Hennad. I will start sorting out what I need."

"Where is Bremoline? What is happening outside, Thranduil?" Mithrandir was already tearing bandages that they would need.

"I sent them to arrange some patrols. We need to see if there are any signs of this creature. I want it caught and eliminated as soon as possible." Thranduil sighed. It seemed his poor beloved home was always being attacked by some dark creature or another.

"S…shadow. w…was q…quick." Legolas lay his head back against the pillow. Ai, but his leg and head hurt.

"Drink this." Mealena handed the goblet to Thranduil, who helped Legolas to drink the tea. Legolas almost would have accepted poison from Sauron himself right then if it got rid of the pain.

"I will let them know that, Legolas. I have given instructions that they should work in groups of no smaller than six, if it is as fast and as deadly as to attack Estel without him seeing it." Thranduil could only shake his head. They had to know what they were dealing with and some time soon as well.

Two threats against his son did not sit well with Thranduil. First, the group that Talina led, and then the creature that seemed to appear from nowhere and left such devastation behind. The fact that he was targeted as well was beside the point.

"N…need be c…careful." Legolas tried to explain. Everyone was at threat with this…. this thing.

"They know Legolas, they know." Thranduil soothed back the disheveled blond hair. "Nothing will happen. I promise, nothing would happen."

The tea was finished and Legolas watched his father. He looked so tired and worried. If only he could make this all stop. He wanted it all to stop. He yawned, unable to stop the urge.

"I will be here, Ion-nin. I will not be leaving you. Close your eyes and rest. Your leg will feel better later as well." They all watched as Legolas' eyes closed and his breathing quieted.

"I will take the chance to clean both wounds and look at the scars on his head. It may be wise to check him completely and see how he is recovering." Mealena was thoughtful.

The others nodded, understanding the logic of this. Legolas was asleep and would feel no pain at all.

"He is better though?" There was hope in Thranduil's voice.

"Yes, my friend, he is much better." Mealena smiled at him. "His speech has improved and he is responding much better. Two days ago he would not have been able to lift the knife let alone strike out with it."

None of them missed the relief that crossed Thranduil's face.

Mealena then began to unwind the bandage from around the thin leg. As expected, the bandages had stuck as the exudates had dried. He would need to soak them.

It took time but gradually he was able to remove the last of the bandages. A knock on the door sounded as he lifted the last away.

Bremoline walked in, Calandor at his side. They both went white with shock when they saw the wound on Legolas leg.

It took them back to when Minerella was first killed and they had all made their way to Fornost for the trade agreement. On the way they had been attacked by orcs and Legolas' leg had been fractured and infected by the orc's filthy nails. It had taken Vilya and Mithrandir to save the limb. This was just too similar, far too familiar.

As Bremoline watched, a tic jumped on his jaw and they could all see how tense he was. He was blaming himself. He should have been here to protect King and Prince! Not far away…

"It is not your fault, Bremmy. Legolas would not blame you." Thranduil's voice was quiet but sure.

"I should have been here!" There was pure frustration in his voice.

"You are not invincible. You were needed where you were. Do not begrudge that." Thranduil had to look away from the wound. While not as bad as Legolas' arm, it was still very bad, still infected and inflamed to a large extent. "Mealena?"

"It is beginning to heal. I am a lot happier. Now if the swelling were to go down and then his arm to improve…" Mealena sighed. He could wish.

He set about cleaning and then dressing the wound. Mithrandir waited until the dressing was needed and reached into the basket set aside for holding the fresh bandages. Why he did it he would never know, it just seemed the right thing to do, but as he pulled out the bandages he shook them then handed them to Mealena.

"What was that?" Elladan turned sharply.

"What was what?" Mithrandir looked confused by the question.

"I heard something drop. There, on the floor!" He pointed to just in front of the wizard.

Mithrandir bent and then very carefully picked something up from the floor. "Now, what have we got here?"

"It is a thorn!" Estel gasped.

It was a thorn, an extremely sharp thorn at that. They could see where the point had been deliberately sharpened.

"It looks as if it has been coated with something." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful and no one mentioned Estel's exclamation, even though it had been pretty obvious what it was. They could, any one of them, have exclaimed as he had done.

"Let me see?" Mealena held out a piece of material. If there was some kind of coating on the thorn, the last thing they wanted was for someone to be stabbed or cut by it and it was certainly sharp enough.

Mealena crossed over to the window to look at it properly in the light. Possibly he should go for his looking glass but after what had happened with Elrond, he really did not wish to go anywhere alone.

"Would you like your looking glass?" Bremoline asked suddenly. "Lathron and Calandor could go and fetch it for you."

"That would be perfect. I would like to look at it properly and even with the daylight that is hard." Mealena admitted.

"We will get it for you." The two of them hurried out of the chamber.

As the door closed, it happened again, that awful eerie feeling that had been happening, but this time it seemed to be filled with happiness. That thought was even more disconcerting than the malice they usually felt

"They are getting more frequent." Glorfindel commented.

"And closer." Added Elladan.

"What could it be?" Elrohir continued.

"The creature?" Estel asked.

"Possibly, as it seems only to happen when it is around." Glorfindel nodded once again.

Thranduil blinked. They were all talking as if they were one person. This was so confusing! When had they started to do that, and why had he never noticed before? He turned back to Legolas, feeling more confused by the minute.

Mealena had placed the thorn safely on the table. He would be able to match it with the previous thorn that has been used.

They were bandaging Legolas' leg, making sure that it was propped up on a couple of firm pillows. It was still quite swollen.

Then it was time for his arm. Thranduil dreaded this more than he would admit. The arm had looked awful last time. Would it be better? He prayed that it would be, that the antidote was finally working and his immune system had come back into play.

He deliberately looked away. He would not look, could not look.

"That looks better." Mithrandir's voice held pleasure and Thranduil's eyes popped open.

Mithrandir was right! It was not as swollen or anywhere near as angry-looking as it had been. It even looked smaller… the wound itself.

"Mealena?" Hope seemed to fill him once more.

"It is better, Thranduil. It is definitely healing." There was relief in his voice as well.

"He will heal?" The question was tentative.

"Yes I believe we will see Legolas in his trees once more. I even believe this one will be seen chasing him with her kits again in the spring." He nodded to Red.

"You saw them last spring?" Thranduil laughed with relief.

"Who could miss it? It was so funny!"

The unusual sight of Mirkwood's Crown Prince being chased by a vixen and kits had been very funny, certainly not a sight to be missed. Nutty had joined in the fun by showering him with a mixture of nuts and leaves.

Would that really happen again?

Would he really stand on the balcony and watch what was becoming a yearly event loved by all?

"Yes it was, very funny. How I managed not to laugh I do not know. Remember the looks of the Edain ambassadors when they asked me who the mad elf was?"

The two of them had forgotten they were not alone.

"They would not believe you, until later when they were formally introduced!" Mealena laughed again.

"What happened?" Estel seemed to have shaken himself to life.

"They would not go near Legolas. All the time they were here, they treated him like a simpleton. Legolas was most affronted. They honestly thought that a grown elf chasing animals and being chased by animals had to be wrong in the head!" Thranduil could only laugh wryly at the memory.

"What happened?" Glorfindel had never heard this tale before.

"This continued until they decided to look around Mirkwood without their guards. They walked into a spider trap. Legolas saved every one of them." Thranduil would forever be proud of his son.

"Idiots." Mithrandir had been at Mirkwood during that time. He had been so angry at the men for the way they treated the Prince, both before and then afterwards. They had tried to make up for their cruel actions, not realising that they were making it even worse.

"What did they do?" Estel was angry for his friend. Legolas was the last person to deserve that treatment.

"Legolas just kept as far away from them as possible. In the end I sent him out on patrol so that he would not have to deal with the idiots. Alas, they did not learn their lesson. We later found out that they were attacked by orcs on the way home and all of them were killed. Legolas felt very bad about that."

Estel nodded. He was not surprised at that, it was his friend all over, such a loving and giving heart.

"Ever since that year, Red and her kits, old and new, have come to play with him each spring." Thranduil was smiling. "Everything stops as we watch them. You will be here to witness it in the spring."

With the way the weather was changing it would not be long before the first snow fell and it would make getting back through the High Pass over the Misty Mountains very difficult, nearly impossible if it was a heavy snow.

"I would like to see that, very much so. Legolas will, you know, be well enough. All of us will help him recover." Estel made it a vow.

"I know and I thank you, Estel. You are a loyal and true friend to him. I cannot thank you all enough." Thranduil had to blink away the tears of emotion.

"Not as great a friend as Legolas is to us. I would do anything for him." Estel replied.

"As he would for you." He looked up as the chamber door opened. Lathron and Calandor returned.

Calandor hurried to Mealena's side. He had clutched in his hand the velvet pouch that held the healer's magnifying glass.

"Hennad, put it beside the thorn?" He would finish the dressings first.

Lathron hurried to Thranduil. "The fire is out. There has been some damage to the chamber and smoke is still in Legolas' chamber. Brolinth thinks it will be some time before he has it cleared."

"Hennad, Lathron, it is safer here anyway. I would prefer if we stayed here." The creature, whatever it was, had not been here. It just felt safer.

"I agree." Bremoline turned to them. "There is no tree near to balconies that can be used to get into the chamber." How many times had he and Legolas had this argument over the existence of the large Mallorn tree that stood over the balcony. Anyone could use it to get into his rooms.

Legolas flatly refused to let him do anything to the tree. It was an old friend and on the nights when his nightmares got too much to bear Legolas could be found sitting in its boughs looking out over his beloved home. No, Legolas would never agree to anyone touching his tree.

"He will never agree to have the tree removed." Thranduil could guess what he was thinking.

"I know, but I can try. Either that or give it its own guards." That actually appealed to his sense of humour.

"It may come to that!" Thranduil could only smile.

Estel looked wide-eyed at them. He could imagine the tree under armed guard.

"Relax, Estel, we are joking. We know how Legolas feels about Mal." Thranduil told him. He used Legolas' affectionate name for the tree. "Not one of us here would harm it. We love it too."

"Good, Legolas is rather attached to Mal." He grinned back.

"Just a little. I am pleased that he is better. I can finally begin to see an end to all this. You are named rightly, Estel, for that is what you are for me. Hope." Thranduil then did the one thing that Estel would never have believed, not even in a jest.

For Thranduil, the Elven King that barely tolerated humans, pulled him into a cracking hug.

He was too stunned to speak when he was released and it seemed that Thranduil would say nothing more either.

"Now, now that we have that finished, what is happening outside?" Thranduil was all business once more, but when he looked at Estel now there was new warmth in his gaze.

Estel felt a glow inside and he glanced at his twin brothers. They looked at him with pride. This had never happened before to their knowledge and they had known Legolas since he was a tiny elfling in his Naneth's arms.

"The groups are out searching. We have healers on hand in case they are needed. Nothing will get either in or out of the Palace that we do not want to. Even the staff is being triple checked." Bremoline reported.

Mealena crossed back to the herb table and removed the eyeglass from its protective pouch. As he listened to them talk, he looked at the thorns. The cut marks were the same. The way the point ended was the same. Even the sheen of the drug coating them was identical. It could only mean one thing.

Mealena's voice was grim. "That is good. We have another problem. I think that you will find that one of Talina's men is working as a healer."

"Mealena?" Thranduil had turned to him.

"The thorns are almost identical. The poison, I am sure, will be the same when we have time to check…"

"Who do you trust in the infirmary, trust your life to?" Thranduil already knew the answer. The answer was given without pause and with certainty as they all knew it would be. "Doroniel."

"Get her here. Put her junior in charge. We will make certain between us that any help Legolas and Elrond need we can provide. That includes everything. We will even make our own bandages." Thranduil was planning ahead. "Bremoline, start discreet enquiries into the staff, I want backgrounds, friends, the lot, anything you think is suspicious, I want to know and have it looked into, understood?"

Across the chamber, Elladan listened to this as if from a great distance. He had been standing near Elrond's bed, talking to his brother and then… he felt so strange, disconnected, as if he was leagues away. He blinked.

Darkness waited at the edges of his sight. He blinked again and sat heavily, with a slight thump.

"Elladan, what is wrong?" Elrohir could feel his brother's distress. They all turned to look at the elder twin. He was pale, sweaty and looked bewildered. "Dan?" He knelt before him. "What is it?"

"I… I… I…" He could not get the words out to tell them what was wrong and he could see alarm growing in Elrohir's face.

He could not get a breath in. He tried, oh Valar, how he tried. The last thing he was aware of was Estel's terrified cry.

"Elladan!"

* * *

To be continued…

Sorry about the delay I had a few porblems with my service provider. All sorted and back in the helm once more!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter? Your reviews and views mean so much to me. I am glad that I will be able to answer them properly once more!

Take care and more soon!

Love,

Shell


	23. Chapter 23

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write for pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

The cry echoed through the chamber as Elrohir tried to reach his brother.

Mealena moved rapidly to help as well.

Elladan lay limp and unresponsive.

"He is not breathing!" It was a wail from Elrohir. Estel rushed forward.

Mealena calmly took Elladan's pulse. There was nothing, none of the normal pounding that signalled life.

"Estel, breathe for him. Elrohir, try to reach him." He reached for the millern bark that had helped Legolas so greatly earlier. "The only injury he has taken is to his face?"

The white bandage was still in place over his cheek.

"Aye." Estel counted just as Ada had taught him as he pressed down on the unresponsive chest. His brother had to make it!

Mealena nodded and then cut the herb and placed it under Elladan's tongue.

"How is he?" Elrohir was pale and panicked.

Mithrandir gently took Elrohir's arm and made him sit down. "Come and sit with me. You can do nothing more to help him." He hated to admit that.

As soon as the herb was under the tongue, Mealena removed the bandage.

"Is it the same thing as with Legolas?" Thranduil would never forget the horror of Legolas dying in front of him and it was no better to see Elladan do the same thing.

"I think so. Talina was the one who kidnapped Elladan and he poisoned Legolas. We can assume that he put the same poison on the knife that caused this." He motioned towards the reddened, infected cut on the pale cheek.

"Poison!" There was horror in Elrohir's voice. His brother had been poisoned?

"Aye, a small amount to be sure, not enough to work as fast as it did with Legolas, but with this surge of panic over his Adar… well that would have been enough to send it through his body with force."

"Will he be alright?" Glorfindel helped Estel, now breathing into the lax mouth as Estel pressed down on the chest.

"We got to him in time. I think that, as with Legolas, he will begin to…"

The sound of a shuddering breath filled the chamber, just the one and then an anxious stretch of silence. It was followed by another and then another and the length of the awful pauses lessened, much to their great relief.

Knocking sounded, frantic pounding on the door, and when it opened, Haldir rushed in.

"I have just heard that Hir Elrond…" He stopped as he took in the elder twin's pallor and blue lips. "What happened? I was told it was Hir Elrond?"

"Haldir, Elladan has been poisoned. Elrond had a relapse. His panic over it surged the poison through Elladan and caused this collapse. We are treating it." Mealena paused then and counted pulse. Yes that was better. The pulse was coming back nicely.

"He will recover?" Thranduil's voice was hard and firm. He would find these traitors and deal with them. This had to end.

"Yes, he will, quite quickly. I will cover the basis of the poison and give him a tea to stop this infection. We do not want to compromise his health as Legolas' was." He would not forgive himself for that. If Estel had not realised what was happening, Legolas would likely be dead by now and not just seriously ill and injured.

"That would be smart. Hennad, Mealena." Where would they be without the healer? It was all Thranduil could think.

* * *

Dark eyes watched with a leer. Foolish elves, they could not stop this now. Yes, the poison had failed. Yes, the compound to lower the Prince's natural immunities had failed, but he could still easily pass from this world. He would make certain that it happened. Revenge _would be his_, and it would be oh-so-sweet. Thranduil had taken his child and he would respond in kind.

They had not found the thorn. He was sure of that. If they had, there would have been more of a panic as the insider was searched. No, they were blind, all blind. _He would be King. _Then the Mirkwood elves really would begin to suffer.

* * *

Elrohir slumped, limp with relief when his brother finally began to breathe again. All he could think of was how close this had been, too close, entirely too close. He had called ceaselessly for Elladan to remain. He would have words with Elladan about all this.

"R… Ro?" Legolas sounded hesitant.

"I am well, mellon-nin, just tired." Very tired, this was all really too much, would this ordeal never stop?

"Then rest." Mealena told him. "Elladan needs rest while he recovers. I will remain here and Doroniel will join us. If you need to rest, penneth, do so."

"I do not want to leave Dan." Elrohir's voice was soft.

"You need not. Lay in the bed next to him. You can reach out for him then, gwador-nin." Estel reassured his distraught and exhausted brother. He reached to help Elrohir get up from the chair.

"I may do that." Estel was right. If he lay next to Elladan he would be aware if there was a problem.

"Saes?" Estel worried greatly for both of his brothers. Grey eyes met grey and Elrohir's mind was made up.

"I will, if you will rest later this afternoon."

"I agree." Estel smiled at him.

"I am glad that that is all settled!" Thranduil's voice was wry. "Rest penneth. It will do you some good after that shock." The kindness was still there when he looked at Estel.

Elrohir nodded as Estel led him to lie down beside Elladan.

Thranduil waited until Mealena gave Legolas more tea for his pain and settled him before turning to Glorfindel, Haldir and Bremoline.

"It is time. Too many that I love and care for have been injured. We will stop this. Will you aid us?" His blue eyes were cold and hard.

"We are behind you every step of the way!" Glorfindel's voice was hard and his words were a promise.

"What do you have planned, Aran Thranduil?" Haldir's hand was on the hilt of his sword and his visage was just as firm and grim.

"Tell me, Aran-nin, and it will be done." Bremoline had moved in beside them.

"Come and sit. We need to plan." Thranduil motioned to the fireside. He did not want to disturb Legolas now that he was asleep. He really needed the healing sleep.

Mithrandir joined them, as did Estel. Within minutes they were seated, sipping wine while they made their plans.

Thranduil jotted plans down quickly as he spoke. "First, there are two distinct threats, Polinas and then this vile creature, this wrath. We need to draw them out into the open." Thranduil pointed out the obvious.

The others all nodded, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

"Both want Legolas. Legolas has been the target of each of them. Polinas wants to hurt me through Legolas." He sighed. It was full of weariness and worry. "It is working."

Glorfindel patted his shoulder gently to give him comfort. What could they say? Legolas worried all of them with his on-going problems.

"We need to give them bait." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful. "We need to draw them out and make them careless."

"I agree, but I will not let Legolas be at further risk of harm." Thranduil was adamant about that.

Gandalf nodded. "I agree. He is too injured, too weak, for that, though we may have to do so. But what if we arrange for protection for him that no one knows about?" Blue sparkling eyes looked into worried dark blue.

"That would work, but…" Sudden comprehension flooded the King and he groaned aloud. He was over-tired, he knew, but how could he have forgotten to factor this in? "The tunnels."

"The tunnels?" Mithrandir confirmed.

"Tunnels, what tunnels?" Glorfindel sounded as confused as the others looked.

As answer, Thranduil rose and walked to the wall beside his bed. They all watched him, confused, apart from Mithrandir, who was smiling slightly.

Thranduil paused to gently touch Legolas' far-too-pale, swollen face. When had he last seen it at its normal colour? It seemed a lifetime ago.

With a sigh, he straightened and stood aside so that they could all see what he was doing. He touched a particular space on the wall, just below a painting of Legolas and his wife. Legolas was about five years of age, grinning madly. Thranduil loved the painting.

As the others watched, to their amazement, the wall suddenly moved until there was a black gap.

"Thranduil, what?" Bremoline could not believe what he had just witnessed.

Thranduil turned back to them. As he spoke, he lifted down one of the lamps so that they could see in the darkness of the tunnel before them.

"Oropher had them built when the palace was constructed, purely for safety should the palace ever be overtaken. Only the Royal family and Galion know about them. Galion makes certain that they are well stocked with food and water. This one joins with others leading from the royal chambers. As yet they have never been used."

"That is incredible! I never knew." Bremoline was amazed, all these years he had known Thranduil, since they were elflings together and he had never known.

"You were never meant to know and I must swear each of you to secrecy." Thranduil looked at each of them until they gave him their oaths.

"What do you have planned?" Mithrandir could see that a plan was forming within Thranduil's mind.

"We need to make them all believe that their plan is working, that we have relaxed and believe the threat is over, thereby we may draw them out in an attack." Thranduil thought long and hard.

"We should do this gradually so that they do not become suspicious." Bremoline could see where his friend was heading with this.

"Indeed. We also start to use our own chambers, or appear to." Thranduil gave a small smile at that.

"Appear to?" Haldir was unsure of what they were getting at.

"You all have Royal guest chambers. Each is linked to the tunnels." Thranduil told him.

"Oh."

"For important guests, if you think about it. It means they can accompany us if we have to leave." Thranduil explained further.

"Oh!" Understanding dawned this time and Haldir blushed a little.

"Come, I will show you the way. Mealena?" He turned to the healer.

"I will stay and look after the patients. I am sure the guards will not mind being more alert." As Mealena went to warn them to be on heightened guard, Thranduil checked to make sure that the balcony doors were closed and locked. He did not want this wraith, or whatever it was, getting in while he was away.

Once satisfied and when Mealena had returned, Thranduil led them into the tunnels.

They were well hewn from the rocks of the cavern. One would not believe they were unused, the floors were swept clean of dust and there were no signs of cobwebs or detritus that one would normally expect to have gathered. As they walked, Thranduil lit the torches that lined the rock hall.

"I used to try and play here during the winters as an elfling and Adar would get so angry with me." A gentle smile graced Thranduil's face at the memory of Oropher. "It was something Legolas never did. He seemed to realise from a young age these were for something serious. I think the only time he has ever used them was to hide a present for his Nana. She found it, but never said anything to him. He was so proud."

"He was such a cute little elfling." Glorfindel could clearly recall the first time he saw Legolas. Well after the baby stage at least.

Thranduil had come on a visit to Imladris and had decided to bring Legolas with him. The first sighting had been of big wide blue eyes peeking shyly around Thranduil's legs. They had all lost their hearts to the sweet elfling and soon his laughter had rung out in the still air…

"Yes he was. He has grown to be very handsome, now if he could just find some…"

"Legolas will. He has to be ready. You know that Thranduil." Glorfindel had heard this all too frequently.

Thranduil waved his concerns off. They were too minor really at this point in time. He stopped at a small lever.

"This leads to your chamber, Glorfindel." He pushed it and the door opened smoothly. Thranduil led the way in. Once the door had closed he led Glorfindel over to the lock that opened the archway, it was situated in differing areas in each of the chambers. Finally they made it to the last chamber, Estel's.

The animals all looked up with interest at seeing them enter but soon lost that as they went back to sleep. Estel could only shake his head. This was amazing.

Once finished Thranduil led the way back to his chamber and sat them down once more.

"If we pretend to go to our chambers and leave Legolas, we can then use the tunnels to come back." Bremoline realised what Thranduil was getting at.

"Indeed. They will see you enter your chambers and think nothing more of it." Thranduil sat back with a sigh.

"That is very handy, Legolas will have protection. _You_ will have protection and no one will be the wiser." Haldir sounded relieved at that.

"Yes, Legolas and the others are my chief concern." Thranduil was still spitting mad at the thought of his friends and family being so targeted.

"_You_ are just as important!" Bremoline told him firmly. He would not allow his friend to sacrifice himself, not if he could help it.

"I can fight. Legolas and Elrond are unable to and I do not think that Elladan is going very far either." He looked over to Elladan and was pleased to see that he looked a lot better. The grey was fading from his face, as was the blue tinge to his lips. That had been too close.

"I agree." Estel's voice was soft and full of worry.

"So, we do this." Thranduil's mind was made up. "We reduce the guards outside. Estel, this afternoon you can pretend to go and sleep, use Elladan's chamber, I am sure he will not mind and then overnight Mithrandir can do the same. Wait, then return. Leave it a good fifteen minutes and make plenty of noise so that people are aware that you are inside. Once you think it is long enough, come back through the tunnel. We will be waiting for you."

"I will do that." Estel was aware that Thranduil was looking at him worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"A word of warning, Estel. There are some in Mirkwood who do not like the Edain. Do not drink anything unless it is prepared here and as for eating…"

"I will eat and drink only in here, especially after what happened before." Estel could only shudder at the memory, yet he was also very touched that Thranduil was worried for him. This was not the King he had always known.

That King had ever before been aloof and he had never felt that he had known Thranduil. Perhaps that would change now.

"Good, neither I nor Legolas would wish for you to be harmed. We care too much for you."

A stunned silence filled the chamber.

* * *

After the midday meal two of the guards were dismissed from the corridor as well as the guards at the end. Nothing was mentioned about this, it was just accepted.

They did not know that they were being watched by curious eyes. The leader of the conspirators would be interested in this. This could be what they had been waiting for.

The chamber door opened before he could move away. To his surprise, the filthy human walked out, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder, back into the chamber. "I will get some sleep, I think. I am tired. Everything will be alright here?"

The listener smiled at their affirmatives, what could the stupid fool do anyway, against elves? Why the Prince deigned to keep company with him was beyond Cwaerlion. Still, not long before the Caun would be his. He had things all ready to receive him. He looked forward to it.

Cwaerlion watched as Estel walked tiredly down the corridor, a sudden thought filled him. If the Caun was that attached to this pet human perhaps he could as well play with it too. Now that was a fine idea. He grinned evilly.

Estel looked over his shoulder and back down the way he had come. He was being watched, he was sure of it and the gaze was not friendly, not friendly at all.

It was a relief when he closed the chamber door behind him. Wearily, he leaned back against the door. He waited, ears sharp, listening. Suddenly there was a sound. There was someone on the other side of the door. They had paused and Estel was sure that they were listening.

Recalling Thranduil's words he silently moved into the chamber. When he was far enough in, he gave a small cough, knowing that sharp elven ears could hear it.

Giving a small smile he opened the drawer that held Elladan's night things. He deliberately made as much noise as possible and continued to do so.

After ten minutes he crept back to listen at the door. All was silent, he waited, nothing. Bending, he peeked through the keyhole. There was nothing to be seen in the corridor.

To be absolutely certain, he waited a while longer, taking the time to brush his hair and wash his hands and face and then he walked to the wall and worked the secret lever in the sequence he had been shown.

The wall opened silently. The only light was the flickering candles. With one last look, Estel stepped into the tunnel and closed the archway behind him. He made his way quickly to Thranduil's chamber.

They all looked up as he entered and Thranduil had a worried frown on his face.

"I was becoming concerned. Are you alright?" The King demanded.

"We were being watched. He followed me to the chamber." Estel walked to his father's side. Elrond was still asleep.

"Did you see who it was?" They were all alert.

"No, but they were not friendly. I can tell you that."

"Good, that is what I hoped for. That is why you took so long, to make sure they had gone?" Thranduil handed him some wine.

"Hennad, yes. I made enough noise to make them think I was settling to sleep and waited until I was sure it was clear and came here. I will leave it six or seven hours and then I will go back and pretend to have woken." Estel had plans to mess his hair and rumple his clothes.

"Good thinking. I could pretend to come and knock for you as I go to my chamber." Mithrandir sounded happy with that.

"Now we need to make plans for the wraith." Haldir suggested.

The name Thranduil gave had stuck for the creature and would do until they knew for sure exactly what the creature was.

"That is going to be more difficult. If what Legolas and Red have said is true, and I am sure it is, we are dealing with some evil of great intelligence." Thranduil had no doubt of that with what he had both seen and felt.

"We must be careful with this creature." Mithrandir warmed his hands by the fire. "It is inherently evil. I do not think it will stop at killing anything…" He paused as Legolas groaned from where he lay. He waited to make sure Legolas was still asleep. "Although it is definitely after you and Legolas."

"It will return. I can feel it." Not only could Thranduil feel it, the trees were saying it. "It watches even now. The trees fear it."

"Can they tell you where?" Glorfindel asked. This could well help.

Thranduil glanced towards the windows and then turned back to them. "All they say is that it is in the forest and near, that it watches and waits. Legolas could tell us if he was awake."

"Then we will have to wait until he wakens." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

"How do we kill this?" Haldir needed to think they could end this vile creature.

"It cannot be killed." Bremoline's voice was soft.

"What?" Estel exclaimed.

"The stories say that it cannot be killed, that one day it will meet its match in a golden elf. That this elf will use his mag…"

"How do you know this?" Thranduil asked Bremoline suddenly, interrupting him.

"I read it in one of your books in the library." Bremoline answered.

"Can you recall the book?" There was urgency in Thranduil's voice.

"Of course." Bremoline had one of those minds that remembered everything they had ever read.

"Saes go and bring it to me?" Thranduil needed to see this, needed to read all he could about this wraith.

Glorfindel had already risen. "I will go with you. You will be alright with just Estel, Haldir and Mealena?"

"Yes, I need this information now. We could have the answer even now!"

"I will get it." Bremoline and Glorfindel left the chamber together.

"What are you thinking, Thranduil?" Mithrandir watched his friend.

"That we need to know all that can be found about this Wraith, even if it is little more than a fairy tale. Anything can aid us, anything!" Thranduil was earnest.

"I agree." Mithrandir sat back. "Once we have the knowledge, we can plan."

"Oh we will be doing that, mellon-nin, we will. I will not let him near Legolas, even if I have to get in the way!"

"I will be beside you." Haldir spoke up. Even Mealena agreed. He also wore his sword. Thranduil blinked, when had he put that on? Although accomplished in warfare, Mealena rarely let that side of his character out to play.

"Hannon-le, you do not know…" Thranduil began to thank them, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"We have it!" Bremoline burst in.

"Good. Let me see. Can you recall the page?" Thranduil took the proffered book.

It took them some while to find the chapter in the big magnificent book. But find it they did and Thranduil sat down to read it.

"Well?" Glorfindel demanded. The silence in the chamber finally became too much for him to bear.

"All it says is that it has always been in these lands, that it hunts the creatures, sucking their blood. It can be made to sleep, but once it is awake it wreaks havoc."

"Could have said that already." Estel muttering, causing Thranduil to laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. He had thought exactly the same thing.

"But it does go on to say it craves Royal blood, any Royal blood." Thranduil's eyes suddenly flickered to Estel. As heir of Gondor they would have to keep a closer eye on him.

"Oh, good. I am a target as well. Perhaps I should help Legolas then?" Estel sounded resigned.

Thranduil felt his heart go out to the young human.

"Estel, we will all be helping Legolas as we will all be fighting this wraith. None will be left behind. We will just have to be careful, which we already are."

"Hennad. I just feel so useless." Estel rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"We all do, but I also believe this will soon be over and finished with."

"I hope so, for Legolas." Estel was earnest.

Thranduil nodded and turned back to the book. "It says that eventually after a long time and many great battles on the land around it, the creature will waken from its longest sleep. It will be starving and even feed on dark creatures."

Glorfindel choked on the wine he had just sipped.

"That would account for the orc bodies and spider carcasses that we have found recently." Bremoline was relieved to have an answer to that mystery.

"It does, yes." They had both been worried about the reports that the patrols had been bringing back. "Ultimately its aim is to drain those with Royal blood, to finish its transformation." Thranduil sounded confused at this. "Transformation?"

The others could only shrug, just as confused.

"But it says a golden elf will have the power to stop it. That he alone can face it and kill it, and in doing so, he will free a spirit that has suffered far more than it should have."

"Who could this be?" Estel sounded a little awed. He would like to meet this elf.

"That could be hard to work out. There are currently four of us here who answer that description. And that is without any of the other blond Mirkwood elves. I think the only way we will find out is when it happens." Thranduil had to admit.

"Only one person can face it and kill it? Just one elf?" Mithrandir pressed, a sudden idea was taking root in his mind.

Thranduil re-read the passage again and confirmed it.

"Aye, that is what it says. Just the one elf will have the power." He suddenly turned to Legolas with wide eyes. "You do not think…?"

"I do not know Thranduil. It is hard to guess. Yes, Legolas has already fought the wraith and lived, but that was with the Magnificent Red's help. Would he have survived otherwise? Who could know?" Mithrandir sighed. He needed to have a smoke. It always helped him to think.

"Open the door and smoke through that, Mithrandir." Thranduil knew how his friend worked after all the long years of their acquaintance. "It is my chamber. Legolas may complain, but he will have to bow to my word." There was a smile in Thranduil's voice.

"Thank you, Old Friend. At least I have not had to replace my pipe yet this visit. Although to be honest, I would prefer if it was so." Mithrandir sighed, how many times had he lost pipe and weed to the Prince? Far too many to count and he did the same for Estel now as well, from what he had gathered. Legolas was happier if no one smoked.

"I may join you." Estel had not wanted to smoke in Legolas' chambers. He knew all too well how his friend felt about it and respected that. But, if the King said they could…

"Go ahead. We can still talk from there." Thranduil waved them towards the balcony doors.

He watched with amusement as the two loaded up their pipes. With looks of relish, they moved to the doors. Late sunshine shone through the thick glass of the windows and made rainbows in the chamber.

They stood in the doorway and lit their pipes. The look of pleasure that crossed their faces was amazing.

"Do you think this 'golden elf' is Legolas though?" Thranduil asked once more.

"As I say, I really have no idea. Perhaps if Galadriel was here she could help us. Her mirror may give us some clue, but she is.…"

"You could write Híril Galadriel a missive and send it via bird." Haldir suggested helpfully.

"Or I could use Narya." The wizard's gruff voice was thoughtful.

"It would save a great deal of time." Thranduil looked hopeful.

I will contact her shortly. We need some idea of who this Golden Elf is. He will need all the help that he can have."

"We will give it." Thranduil made it a vow.

"Hmmmmmm, special powers…" They all watched as the aged Maia was lost in his thoughts. He puffed absently on his pipe, trying to work his way through the clues.

Thranduil watched him for some time as the pair smoked in silence. He crinkled his nose at the smell. How could there be pleasure in this?

Finally there was no more pipeweed left and Mithrandir was puffing on his empty pipe.

He looked down in surprise and gave a disappointed moan. Then he sighed. He had work to do. Together he and Estel knocked out the smouldering remnants and made certain the pipes really were dead.

They headed back into the chamber.

"Thank you, Thranduil, for allowing us to have this one smoke in your chambers, I really do appreciate it. I would not ask, but it helps me to…."

"To think, yes mellon-nin, I know." Thranduil's eyes twinkled. "Mealena how are our friends?"

"I need to check them." He had become involved with the conversation and needed to make certain his patients were as stable as they seemed.

He stood and made for Elrond's side. After Legolas, he was the most seriously injured of their party.

Elrond still rested comfortably and his pulse was far more stable than it had been. He even had some colour returning in his cheeks. Perhaps now he could heal. But they needed to look at the wounds again. He would not leave that at all, not after being opened twice.

The wounds were healing well. A few more days and Elrond would be up and moving slowly. He would not be healing anyone for some time, mind you. He had to heal fully himself first.

Once satisfied, he checked Elrond's sons. It was worrying that Elrohir was sleeping with his eyes closed, a sure sign that he was exhausted, but then they all were.

Elladan also slept with his eyes closed, but given what had happened that was to be expected. His colour was slowly returning and he no longer had blue lips. Another couple of hours and he would change the dressing on his cheek and give him another potion to counteract the two he was positive were working within the elder twin's system.

"They are all recovering well."

Thranduil visibly relaxed at that.

"I need to look at Legolas now." He crossed to Legolas' side. Thranduil joined him.

Mealena said nothing and none of them realised how quiet the old wizard had become in his seat beside the fire.

As they stopped at Legolas' side they were worried to see how pained he looked. A deep furrow once more lined his brow. Legolas was in a lot of pain, even with the herbs he had been given.

Mealena sighed and reached out to touch the swollen wrist, he kept his face neutral as he felt the fluid beneath the skin. It would not help Thranduil, knowing that the kidney failure was not lessening. The fact that Legolas was swollen like this was knowledge enough.

The pulse was pounding and en-even. Mealena was not surprised, had been expecting it in fact.

"How is he?" Thranduil asked anxiously.

"The same, no change, but he is in pain." Mealena admitted.

"What can you do?"

"The last resort, poppy tea."

Legolas groaned and weary, pained eyes opened.

Thranduil greeted his son warmly. "Ion-nin, how do you feel?"

"P…pain. C…crying." Legolas tried to explain.

"You are not crying, penneth." Thranduil told him gently, brushing away the hair that had once more fallen into his eyes.

"T…twees, scared." Legolas swallowed drily. He was so thirsty.

"I know, Legolas. The wraith is there. I can also feel the pain and fear from them. We have it in hand." He tried to reassure him. The last thing he wanted was Legolas worrying and he would be, if he was fully aware of what was happening. For Legolas his friends and people came first above all else.

"Watching." Legolas shivered and licked dry lips.

"Would you like a drink, Ion-nin?" Thranduil realised what the problem was.

Legolas nodded. "Saes."

Thranduil poured the water and helped Legolas to drink. His son gulped it down. "Easy, Penneth, it is not going anywhere and you could make yourself sick." He gently admonished.

"Your Ada is right, Las." Mealena watched him closely. "Take that slowly. I will make the tea."

Mithrandir was sitting, staring into space, when Mealena stood and it worried him greatly. "Mithrandir are you alright?"

Thranduil slightly turned at this. There was no reply to the question.

"Mithrandir?"

"Sîdh, Mealena, he is talking with Galadriel." Thranduil recognised the look all too well.

"You are sure?" The healer had seen this look on some of the older humans living at Lake Town and they had never lived beyond a few days. It scared him to think it could happen with his friend, the wizard. The loss to Middle-earth and Mirkwood would be huge.

"I am positive. You will see." Thranduil was used to this with both Elrond and Galadriel.

"Good. I will make that tea."

* * *

Four hours later, Estel made his way back through the tunnels to his brother's chamber. He was happier than he had been earlier. Both his father and Elladan had woken, eaten and were asleep again. Elrohir had yet to stir. The rest would do him the world of good. He himself had dozed in the chair as he had promised his brother.

There had been no sign or sounds of trouble. It had gone eerily quiet.

Estel made his way quickly to the chamber and hurried to the mirror. He rumpled his hair and lay on the bed. Moving about he made certain that he rumpled his clothes so that it looked as if he had been sleeping in them. It also helped with the bed so that when he 'woke' and opened the chamber door it would up hold the act.

He had been there perhaps ten minutes when there was a knock and Mithrandir's voice called out. "Estel? Are you awake?"

Estel got up and padded across the floor in his stocking feet. He made a show of yawning and rubbing his face as he opened the door. Again he was aware of being watched and he took advantage of Mithrandir standing in front of him and blocking his sight to give Mithrandir the pre-arranged signal to let him know that he had been aware of the watcher. Mithrandir's eyes twinkled and he winked. He had been quite aware of the watcher and could even say where he was.

"Did you sleep well, Estel?" The eyes twinkled bright enough to rival the sun.

Estel made the show of yawning cavernously again. He knew that some elves viewed humans as being weaker and in more need of sleep. He played up on that.

"Yes, hennad, I needed that."

"Good, your father and brother are awake, go and see them."

"They are!" He sounded overjoyed and he was, more than he could say.

"Yes, go and see them!" It was nothing short of an order.

"I will!" He ran down the corridor, not even stopping for his boots but carrying his sword. Mithrandir's pleased laughter followed him…

Mithrandir watched as Estel practically flew down the corridor. He watched to make sure that Estel arrived without any problems and he waited until the door closed behind his young friend. He shook his head. Estel could act so young at times, especially when he and Legolas got together.

Maintaining the appearance that he was unaware of the watcher, Mithrandir chuckled and turned towards him. There, deep in the darkness, were dark eyes. Estel was right, this was deeply unfriendly. He was aware now and would make sure the others knew the hiding place. They just needed to keep the watcher thinking they were relaxing and then they would pounce and that would be that.

Mithrandir whistled and moved for his chamber, closing the door, he waited. Just as with Estel, the watcher came and stood listening at the door. Mithrandir continued into the chamber and lit his pipe. He gave a loud pleased sigh. He could have sworn he heard a frustrated sigh from outside.

He waited patiently, enjoying the smoke and the quiet as he waited. He was sure he had met the watcher. There was something he was missing, something important as well. He would have to think about it and this was the perfect time to do just that.

Finally, his wait was up and Mithrandir knocked out the remnants of his smoke. He did not want to start another fire. The first had caused enough damage.

He moved then to the wall and the lever that would open the archway. With a last look at the locked chamber Mithrandir closed the arch behind him.

Estel sat talking with Elrond, pleased to see him so alert, even if there was pain in his eyes. Elrohir held his father's and his brother's hands as if he would never let go.

Thranduil looked up when the archway opened. "Mithrandir, we are telling Elrond of what has happened."

"It is amazing, it is a wraith?" Elrond winced as he turned to face them.

"Easy, Ada." Estel tried to stop him.

"I am well, Ion-nin." He smiled weakly in reassurance but failed.

"I do not think that even you believe that Adar." Estel grinned. And to think the healers asked where they got their stubbornness from!

"Good, because this will help." Mealena handed the goblet over.

"I do not want to sleep!" He had just woke up after all.

"Just pain herbs, we have things to discuss." Mealena was grim.

"About?"

"How we deal with this threat."

As Elrond drank the fluid they discussed all they had found out about the wraith and what Galadriel had said to help them, not that it had been much.

_

* * *

There were three of them? Three of Royal blood? How could this be and how had he missed it?_

_This would keep him going for some time. Three of Royal blood. _

_He could feel the hunger growing within him and his mouth began to water. He could almost taste the blood already. First it would have to be the Prince. The Prince who had stood up to him in a way that none had ever done. He would pay for that. He would pay greatly for that._

_First, he would take the Prince to suck dry and this time he would keep him alive while he did so._

_He moved closer to the palace. He needed to be closer to the palace._

_He scaled the walls so that he could smell them. Smell their Royal blood and taste it on the wind_

_Soon, so very, very soon…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

To be continued

Please let me know what you think? I love your reviews andI hope that you like this chapter.

More very soon,

Love,

Shell


	24. Chapter 24

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write for pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome, even encouraged.

Sindarin vocabulary

Gon … Captain

Thuioladin galas … (our creation) breathe-clear plant, an herb with antihistamine properties

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Elrond was now propped comfortably against the pillows that had been placed behind him. He felt a lot more comfortable than he had been earlier. When he finished the pain tea, Mealena insisted that they let him eat some broth before they would even think of talking about all that had happened. Now that he had managed all that, he was curious about a few points. "You have actually seen this wraith?"

"Yes, I have." Estel answered. "Well, sort of, but I am not sure what it was." He admitted.

That caused Elrond to raise a delicately arched eyebrow. "You 'sort of' saw the Wraith?"

"Well no, I did not _see _it per se, actually more sort of felt it." Estel admitted quietly as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Legolas caught sight of it, as did Red here, of course. I also saw it." Thranduil ruffled the vixen's red head resting on Legolas' lap. Red would not leave her Prince alone. She quite simply knew that he needed her and she would be there for him.

Her eyes followed the King as he spoke. He would help protect her Prince, he always did.

"What happened?" Elrond tried to hide his weariness. If Mealena got any inkling of it, he would be drugged back to sleep faster than he could blink.

"It came from behind, knocked me right out. It must have moved very fast! I am so glad we allowed Legolas to have a knife." Estel gazed earnestly at Adar.

"You did what!" Elrond gaped at them. Had they lost their senses? Legolas was in no condition to be left in charge of a sharp knife!

"He needed it, Elrond. He faced the Wraith with it." Thranduil sagged with weariness, even as he spoke vehemently. "Even then, it was only stopped by a simple act of assistance from Red. She stood between them and made it back away. She was magnificent!" There was true pride in his voice as he looked at his son and the little vixen snuggled next to him.

"She stopped the Wraith?" Elrond's weak voice rose with shock.

"Aye, she stopped the wraith. But it got away and it is still out there." Glorfindel shot a grim look at the darkened window, as if he could see the menace out there.

"But, no one, other than Legolas and Thranduil actually _saw_ it?" Elrond stressed the word.

No." Elladan admitted.

"What did it look like?" Elrond winced as he moved slightly, watching the emotions play across their faces.

"You do not believe us!" Thranduil could not believe this. Legolas would not lie about something like this.

"I believe you, mellon nin, but look at him, Thranduil, really look at him. Legolas is too sick to truly know what he saw or explain it." He held a hand up weakly, hiding the wince as the stitches in his wound pulled. "I do not believe that Legolas would knowingly lie about something like this."

Red growled at him, baring her teeth as if she fully understood what he said. "I know neither of you would lie about this, but I am trying to build an image of what it looks like. Will you tell me?" He smiled at Thranduil

"The creature was tall and thin, even for an elf, with long, black, straggly hair. One minute it was there and the next it seemed to vanish before me. It had very long pointed teeth, seemingly too many teeth, and it had the appearance of a corpse." He could not help but shudder at the thought of what would happen if it had reached Legolas.

"The book…" Haldir began.

"The book was written centuries ago. It may be totally irrelevant." Elrond was stubborn in his stance.

"But there was enough detail in there to alert us to the possibility that there is such a thing, the way the bodies are drained of blood, the fact that it seeks Royal blood…" Glorfindel could understand Elrond's stance, but he could also see the other side of the equation.

Thranduil looked up at that, an alarmed expression clear on his fair features. "We are not the only ones of Royal blood here however. Would not Estel be at risk as well?"

Estel looked away. It had been some years since the matter of his title and inheritance had been revealed to him and he had reluctantly accepted that, no matter how much it hurt. But he did try not to bring attention to it. He may be the Heir of Isildur and rightful king of Gondor, but he was a reluctant heir at best.

"Possibility of it, I would say." Mithrandir spoke from his chair by the fire. "We will have to watch the three of you."

"That would be wise." Elrond told them. "We were lucky. If it was the Wraith then it could have taken Estel then and there. We should be very grateful that Estel is still here with us. I know I am, very glad." He looked fondly at the dark bowed head of his human son.

"We all are." Thranduil agreed as he gently hugged Estel with one arm.

Elrond's eyes nearly popped out of his head with shock. Who was this impostor masquerading as one of his oldest friends, but one who hated humans and would barely tolerate Estel's presence without a scowl appearing? And now he was hugging his son?

"Hennad." Estel's voice was low and embarrassed yet pleased.

"Legolas would be devastated if anything happened to you. I would as well." Thranduil told him. "Besides, I want to see inside your chamber once more!" Thranduil teased the young human unmercifully.

Elrond blinked. This was unreal, how could he believe what was happening before him? They must have put something in the tea. They had to!

"He needs something to worry about." Estel admitted as he looked at Thranduil. "I will make sure that he stays with us. He has done the same with me often enough."

"He is lucky to have a friend like you." Thranduil was sincere. He had come to realize the depth of the friendship his son shared with this Adan.

"Who are you and where is my friend?" Elrond demanded in a worried whisper. "What did you put in that tea?" He demanded of Glorfindel and Mealena.

"We only put minor herbs in as you demanded. As for Thranduil… well, let us just say that he has finally worked out what it is about Estel that makes him so special to us." Glorfindel was clearly at ease and smiling.

"He will always be welcome here, always." Thranduil agreed happily.

"Wow." Elrond quietly breathed the word, a dazed expression on his pale face. This was just a little too much for him, with everything that…

Suddenly, the wall slid to one side and Elrond jerked with a start. Bremoline came around the false door and Elrond once again gaped. It did, after all, seem the day for surprises.

"Hidden tunnels?" Elrond turned wide grey eyes back to Thranduil.

"Hidden tunnels, in case." Thranduil nodded solemnly.

"Sensible. We have the same." Elrond admitted.

"I know." There was a twinkle to Thranduil's eyes.

"You knew, yet you did not mention yours!" There was a hint of anger and shock once more in his voice that made Elrond sound like a small child.

"Only four of us knew about them. They were to be kept secret for use only in time of great need, should the darkness come too close. They were never intended to be used as anything other than emergency escape routes." Thranduil admitted. "They are being used now by just those in this group and with great stealth."

"I understand. We do not have the dire threat of evil around us that you work under." Elrond did understand. While the 'secret' tunnels in Imladris were used for fun, here they were a matter of life and death.

"Hennad, Elrond." The King gave a small smile before he turned to Bremoline. "Any problems?"

"Nay. It happened as it did with Estel and Mithrandir, I was watched and the chamber door listened to. I waited a time before returning here. I will return to the chamber in a few hours and 'wake'. I think I have an idea who this watcher might be, but I will wait until I am certain." Bremoline admitted.

"Good, make sure that the one you suspect is kept under surveillance. I do not wish him to be running around the palace unchecked like this." Thranduil's voice was stern.

"That is easily done. I know just the person who would love this particular job." Bremoline stood. "He is also one you know that can be trusted fully."

"I trust all of your men fully. If they have your trust, they automatically have mine." There, it was finally said, the words that should have been spoken long ago during the ill-fated trip to Fornost. Yet, there had not been time to say it then and it had never seemed to be right at any time after that.

Bremoline blinked at that statement. He never expected that his King trusted him that explicitly. He was touched. "Hennad, Aran-nin. That means a lot to me."

Thranduil gently patted his arm before turning back to Elrond. "We are using the tunnels to make the 'watcher' think we have relaxed our vigilance, to try and force their hand."

"That is a good plan, hence the reappearance of Bremoline." Elrond was most impressed.

"Indeed. It means that Legolas and you have our full protection at all times." Thranduil sat back down between the two beds where he could see both the injured.

Elrond nodded, a thoughtful crease wrinkled his forehead. "Good, Legolas needs it. May I see this book that mentions the wraith? I would like to see what it says on the subject."

"Mealena?" Thranduil asked his healer first. He did not wish to have Elrond chance his health once more. One emergency was enough, two was difficult, he was not sure his heart could stand a third.

"He may read it, but then he must rest." Mealena told them. "That is the best thing for him at present." His tone was easy, but held warning.

"What is wrong with Elladan and Elrohir?" Elrond was suddenly aware that his sons had been sleeping soundly through their entire conversation, not just one of them, but both.

"Elladan was poisoned and when you collapsed on us, so did he. He will be well, I gave him the antidote in time. They are now sleeping, although in Elrohir's case that was not voluntary!" Mealena grinned as he spoke to Elrond.

"I am glad he is alright." Elrond's voice was soft with worry and a touch of frustration. His son had needed him and he had not been there!

Mealena continued. "The poison was minor, he was very lucky. We also caught the second thorn before it did damage to anyone."

"Second thorn, what second thorn?" Elrond looked at them all in query. He knew about the first thorn. That had been the reason he was targeted and injured, but a second one?

"Yes, a second thorn." Thranduil scrubbed wearily at his face. "We found it hidden in the fresh bandages as we were changing Legolas' dressings."

"Then be very grateful that you did find it. I fear it would have killed Legolas very quickly at present." Elrond's voice was grim. He knew the poison and what it could do. "Do they know that you have found it?"

"Nay we kept that little fact very quiet." Haldir spoke from Glorfindel's side.

"Good, that may work in our favour later on." Elrond was very pleased at that.

"What are you thinking?" Thranduil could see the germ of an idea taking root in his friend's mind. He knew all the signs.

"Let me work it out fully and I will tell you all." Elrond smiled archly. Thranduil could give him some time! "Estel, I do not want you going anywhere on your own. If this 'wraith' is also after you…"

"I will not, Ada. I have had some sleep and I feel better." While they had been talking, Estel began to exercise Legolas' arm so that the muscles would not continue to waste.

Mithrandir spoke up from beside the fire. "We need to act as if we are sleep-deprived as well. A nice little argument at the right time would be a perfect idea." He had been re-reading the information on the Wraith. He stood and carried the book to Elrond and placed it gently on his lap. "It is good to see you awake, old friend. We were very worried about you."

"Worried and very angry, you should not have been alone like that!" There was more than a hint of anger in Thranduil's voice.

"I know, and I am sorry. All I was thinking about was how important the information was for Legolas and that I had to get the poison's antidote into him. Hindsight is a wonderful thing to possess." Elrond shook his head at his own mistake, one that almost got him killed. "How long before I was found?"

"Luckily, it was not long. The corridor is not used a lot, but our men like to take their loves there for the peace and seclusion. One of these couples found you. You could have been there for days otherwise." Thranduil explained. Mealena gave him an odd look behind his back. That was not how it happened but decided not to correct the tale.

"Then I am most grateful for them. How is Legolas?" To Elrond's experienced eyes Legolas looked no better, in fact, looked worse.

"There is no real change, but he has awoken and eaten, though nothing more." Mealena informed him.

"That is better than nothing." Elrond longed to go to Legolas and examine him, but he was finding it difficult to just turn the page of the book on his lap. He had not felt this weak in a very long time.

"Agreed. Now just read that and then rest. Doroniel should be joining us at any time now. I thought a second healer would be needed." Mealena could see that Elrond was beginning to sag with exhaustion despite his attempt to hide it.

"It might be a good plan. Calandor will be pleased to see her." Elrond reached for the page and began to read and quickly became absorbed in the interesting narrative.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It could feel them. So near, so very close and yet so far away._

_It opened its mouth to taste the air. Three of them, he could almost taste them. The orc and spider blood he had been forced to seek could keep the edge of the hunger off, but he needed the Royal blood soon._

_It groaned at the thought of the victims beneath him, of the Little Prince calling out in agony as his life-blood was drained away. Yes, he would be the first to die, then the others…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the gentle wind as it played across his face. He could feel the song and its love seemed to fill him with comfort and peace. He also could hear the voices of the animals in the forest as they went about the business of survival.

It was good to be outside, to be here, yet something was not quite right and he could not put his finger on exactly what it was.

A moan, like one of deep longing, sounded from beneath him. He looked down and froze. Below was the creature that had hurt Estel! The same foul beast that had tried to kill him, the one that was after Ada. He would let this thing harm neither Ada nor Estel, if he could hinder it in any way.

That was when he realised something very important, something so important that he was amazed that he had not realised before.

He should not be here. The last thing he truly recalled was that the creature attacked Estel and then tried to attack him. Only… Red had stopped him. Red! He prayed that the valiant little vixen was still alive.

"Soon, Little Caun, soon I will have you within my grasp. I will revel as the last breath leaves your body." The creature hissed.

"Not if I get you first!" It was a vow. He tried to make his way to the creature intending to do just that, but he could not move!

Then the creature inched forward to the window. Yes, Legolas knew exactly where he was now. He had to wake up and warn the others, he had to!

Everything turned suddenly grey then faded into black…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elrond found he had to concentrate on the words in the book, normally an easy task, he usually never had problems. He had loved reading from an early age. But today the words just would not cooperate! They bounced about the page as if possessed. He could not read like this!

A groan filled the chamber and suddenly the atmosphere tensed.

"Legolas?" Thranduil was at his son's side immediately. Sweat poured down the face that was so unlike his son's normal visage, gaunt and yet swollen, grey as it was. "He is burning!"

Mealena had also hurried to his side and felt the thin forehead. "He is very feverish. Estel, warm water, Glorfindel, a tea to break the fever, Thranduil, talk to him!"

Thranduil and the others did as they were told. Thranduil bent over so that he could speak into Legolas' ear. As such, he was the only one to clearly hear the mumbled words.

"Here… I… it is h…here. N… no! I w...will nnnot k… kill y…you. Estel!"

Thranduil gasped. Legolas became more distressed by the minute. "Hurry!" He begged the others.

"What is he saying?" Elrond watched them worriedly from his bed, too weak to even sit up.

"Something about killing Estel!" Thranduil could not believe what he had just heard from his own son.

"N… no! W… warn them!" Legolas seemed to try to pull his face away from his father.

"Easy, Legolas. Ada is here, nothing will happen." He tried to convince his son, but he was not even sure that he believed that anymore.

Legolas groaned and tried to pull further away, but he was just too weak.

"Legolas, look at me! Open your eyes. You are safe in my chamber!" Thranduil grew more desperate by the minute.

"That is it, Thranduil, keep him with us." Elrond encouraged, even as Mealena felt Legolas' pulse.

Thranduil was growing frustrated and fearful. "I am trying. Legolas is not listening to me!"

The watcher outside the chamber door heard it clearly as Master Healer Doroniel opened the chamber door to enter. Good! He would have news to tell his leader. It would appear that the thorn had indeed slipped through their defences. He strained to hear more as the door closed behind her, but it was all in vain. He sighed and settled back.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to snap." Thranduil apologised almost straight away.

"That is quite alright. I understand. How is he?" Elrond turned to Mealena. They all sighed with relief as he looked at them.

"His pulse is fast but stable. His fever is massive. We need to wash him down to try and relieve that. "Doroniel, can you make a paste, just in case?" He prayed that they would not have need of it.

"Of course. Calandor, you can place the herbs near the fire. I brought freshly picked. Yes, I picked them and no one else." Doroniel told them with a smile. Her smile faded as she saw the state her Prince was in. "How bad?" Her whole demeanour instantly changed.

"Very. He is incredibly feverish and hallucinating." Mealena was already working hard to bring the fever down.

"I will make the paste. What else do you need?" She reached for the fresh herbs that she had gathered.

"Plenty of warmed water. I am worried that he does not seem to know where he is." They looked at Thranduil who was still talking frantically to his son in low tones.

Estel returned and handed over the water. Without being told, he went to help Thranduil. He would do anything to help his friend.

"Legolas, mellon nin, it is Estel. I am here with your Adar." He tried to console his friend and soothe him at the same time.

"N…. no go… 'way!" Legolas tried once more to move away.

"I am staying, Legolas. I will not leave you." It was a vow he meant to keep.

None of them noticed Mithrandir as he moved to the window and slipped it open.

The same eerie sensation washed over them all, the one that they had experienced so many times over the last month, the one that made them realise that the creature was close. They were all instantly alert.

Mithrandir had his gnarled staff ready in hand and ignored all else around him to mutter under his breath. It was only a small spell, but it was enough to send a tongue of flame shooting up the side of the building.

With a grim smile and a look of satisfaction, Mithrandir turned to look at Legolas.

The high pitched screech that sounded was enough to set them all shivering. It sounded as if something was in terrible pain.

Elrond noticed the grin. "Mithrandir?"

"I had a feeling that Legolas was trying to tell us something. He cannot speak with us in the true sense of the word, but he was warning us." Mithrandir sat back down beside Thranduil to watch as Legolas was treated.

"What did you see?" Elrond was interested and also amused. They should have realised that Legolas was trying to tell them something. He would never knowingly harm his chosen blood brother.

"I did not see, I felt. I felt it as all of you did, but I could feel how near it was. It was on the wall outside, watching us. I do not know if it could hear us and I did not care to wait to find out." Mithrandir looked pleased with himself.

"What did you do?" Elrond was interested to know what had caused the Wraith to scream like that.

"A flash of Maia magic that seemed to hurt him with its pureness, very interesting. I doubt it will keep it away for long, but we have a small weapon until we find out what we should do to defeat the creature." Mithrandir walked back to the fire with his hands behind his back. He watched as Legolas was bathed to reduce the fever.

"It has gone, Legolas. We know it was watching." Thranduil had heard and understood. "Mithrandir has sent it away for now. We are all safe."

"E… Estel? W… where is E… Estel?" Legolas was still panicked but he was slowly calming as the presence that troubled him left the vicinity.

"I am here, Legolas. I am here, mellon-nin." Estel soothed the hot forehead.

"A…after you." Legolas was blinking madly and his eyes held a glazed look that spoke of exhaustion. It seemed this little encounter had drained him.

"We know, Legolas. We will keep him safe." Haldir promised. Glorfindel handed over the medicine that he and Doroniel had hurriedly prepared.

"Here is another tea, Legolas. I really need to give this to you, we need this fever reduced." Mealena told him gently. The last thing they needed was for Legolas to have another seizure. It would do more harm than ever.

"T… thirsty." Legolas licked at dry lips before accepting the tea.

"I will get you some water and you can have that after this." Thranduil helped raise him to drink the tea.

He looked to Mealena as he said this and the healer nodded his agreement. Legolas was dehydrated with the fever and that would not be helping with his condition. They needed to be extremely careful of that. Legolas was still not passing urine in large enough quantities to calm the fears for his kidneys. The poisons still might have damaged them beyond healing.

They all watched as Legolas took the medicine and lay back with a pained sigh.

"You need this as well." A goblet was held towards Elrond's hand.

"What?" Elrond looked up, surprised to see Glorfindel watching him and holding the silver goblet out to him.

"Pain tea, it will not make you sleep but it will ease that pain you feel." The Balrog Slayer raised his eyebrow, as if daring him to say anything. "It has no sleep herbs in it."

"In that case, I will take it, but I wish to be awake when Elladan and Elrohir waken." Elrond accepted the tea.

"They will be greatly relieved to see you are awake. They have been very worried about you. We all have been." Glorfindel would never forget the shock he had received when he had seen Elrond lying so limp and deathly-pale in the healing ward.

"I am relieved that they are still with us. That was a close call that we could all do without. Legolas is giving us more than our fair share of worry." Elrond looked over to where Legolas was now being helped to drink some fresh water.

"You are very right there. How is the reading going?" Glorfindel settled beside Elrond, watching Legolas at the same time. He was near to both should he be needed.

"It is fascinating, I never realised that this story was anything other than a myth that was used to scare unruly elflings." He had to grin at the thought of his own father telling him and Elros that the Greenwood Wraith would come for them if they did not behave. That was a long time ago, a time of innocence, before their kidnap and consequently their parent's deaths.

"It is much more than a myth. I think we can all agree to that." Mithrandir joined the conversation at Elrond's bedside.

"The fact that it returned says that. I wish that I had seen it." There was true interest in Elrond's voice. This was interesting and unusual. The description in the book was surprisingly vivid and gave a clear picture of what the Wraith was like.

"Be glad that you did not." Thranduil's voice was shaky, this last shock with Legolas had been just one too many for the tired King.

"Why do you say that? This is no longer a myth but reality!" Elrond was confused by Thranduil's reaction.

"And what happens when that myth has suddenly become terrifying reality? Elves have been killed, drained of their blood!" Thranduil would never forget the sight.Talinias may have been trying to take over Mirkwood with his delusional father, but such an awful death was unthinkable. His next frightening thought was that it could easily have been Legolas as well.

"True. And that is also one of the reasons that we must try to find out what it is and how to stop it." Elrond reassured him as he realised how his words could be taken. He admitted he was tired and sore and not really thinking clearly.

Estel spoke up. "The tale mentions a Golden Elf. Just one Golden Elf that would be the end of it."

"We need to find this Golden Elf. Do you have any thoughts on this?" The tea was finally beginning to ease Elrond's pain and he settled back against the pillows.

"I have never heard mention of a Golden Elf before in my life." Thranduil's voice was tight with frustration. They seemed to take one step forward and ten backwards.

"It's not as if there are only one or two Golden Elves in Middle Earth either." Elrond agreed.

"Ada, what if the Golden Elf is in Mirkwood?" Estel asked.

"That could be so, Estel. There are plenty of blond-haired elves here as well." Thranduil sounded frustrated. While the majority of Mirkwood elves were dark, some, and it was a significant number at that, were blond.

"How do we find him?" The voice made them jump. Elrohir had woken and had been listening to their conversation.

"Elrohir!" Elrond wished he could get out of the bed and go to his sons.

"It is good to see you awake, Ada. It is a welcome relief. We were worried about you." His grin was gentle and then turned mischievous. "This sleepyhead will be telling you that when he wakens. It should not be long now."

Elrohir sounded better than he had done in some time, since Elladan's kidnap actually.

"I look forward to that. How are you?" Elrond pointedly asked. The younger twin had been sleeping with his eyes closed. It was enough to set fear in his father's heart.

"I am better, Ada. _We_ are better. How are you, more to the point?" Elrohir gazed appraisingly at his father.

"I am doing better, now that I know that you are well." Elrond's face reflected pure relief.

"We will have some choice words when Mealena says you are well enough." There was a warning tone in Elrohir's voice as he spoke. His father would not get away with this little trick.

"I agree. We need to talk about acting responsibly." Estel joined in.

"And not doing things on the spur of the moment without thinking them through!" Glorfindel agreed, his arms folded across his chest.

"I think you are in trouble, mellon-nin." Thranduil grinned at the stern looks Elrond was receiving.

"Big trouble by the time we finish with him. Aside from the fact that we are all just glad that he _is _still with us. Good morning, Ada." Elladan slowly pushed himself up with a yawn. "What happened?"

"Elladan!" Estel cried out with joy at seeing his brother awake, beside him Legolas relaxed even more. All of his friends were now awake and safe. Perhaps things were beginning to look up. He could hope. If only he could thinks straight!

"Yes, Estel?" Elladan returned with a cheeky grin.

"I am so glad to see you awake, Gwador! You had us really worried for a while there." Estel had a bright smile on his lips but there were tears and lingering fear in his eyes.

"What exactly happened? I recall Ada collapsed, but nothing after that." Elladan asked them all, smiling once again at seeing his father awake and alert, even if not at all well.

"We got Ada breathing and then you collapsed." Estel told him seriously.

"I collapsed!" Elladan sounded aghast.

"Yes, _you collapsed_, Dan. You scared me witless." Elrohir was grimly serious.

"But, why?" Elladan's eyes widened.

"The scratch on your cheek." Elrohir reached out to gently stroke the bandaged cheek.

"What about it?" Elladan asked when he would not continue.

"The knife that was used to cause the injury was coated with the same poison that was used on Legolas." Glorfindel obliged in telling him.

"Poison? I was poisoned?" Elladan could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, you were poisoned. They must have crushed the herb with the knife before adding it to the thorn. Enough remained in the cut to slowly enter your system. While you were well it did not cause you any harm. You were strong enough to resist the poison and continue. But when your father collapsed it was such a shock to you that it released a large portion of the poison and you collapsed. You have been treated and now you are recovered." Glorfindel smiled in relief.

"Wow." Was all he could say to that. It had really happened? And yet he could feel the lingering sting on his cheek that told him that something had happened and recently.

"Yes, 'wow'. You scared ten years growth out of me!" Estel told him.

That caused them all to laugh, Estel had stopped growing some time ago, actually a long time ago. That showed how much he had been frightened.

"I am sorry, but I am alright. How is Legolas?" That was the one thing that still worried Elladan.

"Not doing so well." Estel admitted quietly.

Legolas now lay limp, eyes closed, not responding to anything happening around him. It was as if once the Wraith had gone and Elladan was now awake he had fallen into a deep sleep. At least Estel hoped it was a deep sleep and nothing more.

"His fever?" Elrohir asked he was aware that they were washing his friend down again.

"Still very high. He has had more tea and we are washing him but…" Estel trailed off hopelessly, what could he say? That he was scared what would happen should the fever progress, should his friend suffer yet another seizure. He did not think Legolas could survive that.

"I am making the tea, in case his fever rises." Doroniel told them. "Just in case he has need of it."

"You think it will come to that?" Estel sighed with worry.

"If we cannot get the fever down then yes it may come to that." Mealena spoke from the Prince's side.

"Then we must work harder than ever to stop that from happening." Thranduil told them. He was drained and really needed to get some sleep, but he would not do that until Legolas was truly well again. He would not leave his son's side. He would not allow his son to be put in harm's way.

The others nodded and began to work even harder.

"What is this you were saying about a Golden Elf?" Elrohir stood and stretched to get the kinks out of his back. He felt so much better than he had been. The sleep had done him a world of good. On top of that, Elladan was better, he knew, he could feel it through their bond.

They filled the brothers in as they worked and Elrond continued to read the book he had propped in front of him.

Finally he finished the tale of the wraith. Elrond was exhausted, but he had to speak with them. "This is too detailed to be myth." That caught their attention straight away.

"Ada?" Estel looked up. His father had seemed to be so against the idea of the Wraith, but now…

"There is too much information here. In myth, information is vague, there is usually not the wealth of detail that this contains." Elrond was aware that he had their total attention, even as they continued to bathe Legolas.

"In what way?" Mithrandir sat up from a relaxed slouch in his chair.

"Well, as Thranduil said, it tells about what the Wraith does to his victims and the detail matches exactly what we have seen, the way it drains the blood. That is too right, too…"

"It seems too good to be true, but everything that they have written we have seen." Thranduil interjected.

"Yes. I am sorry that I did not believe you all fully before. We need to find this elf and we need to find him soon." Elrond was frustrated. He had no idea how to go about this.

"How do we find him?" Elladan's voice was urgent. Two of his friends and his little brother were in danger from the Wraith …

"I do not know." Elrond admitted with a deep sigh, but the sigh was too much for his healing lung. He suddenly found he had trouble drawing breath at all. He tried to take another breath but began coughing as the weight on his chest seemed to grow. Each hacking cough only seemed to force more air out.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel was there by his side in an instant, helping him to sit upright to ease his breathing, despite the pain. Glorfindel slipped behind Elrond and supported him against his chest.

Elrond could not answer. He did not have the breath as white hot pain seemed to fill him. Ai, but this hurt!

Mealena joined them just as Elrond weakly grasped his left side in an attempt to relieve the pain. "Easy, try to take smaller breaths as you go. It will help. Blink at me. Is the pain very bad?"

Panicked grey eyes looked at him and blinked.

"Poppy tea, please Doroniel." It was an order. "Elrond, you have done too much since you woke. I am sorry I have been concentrating on Legolas and forgetting you. You need rest and relaxation not reading, or all this talking and planning!"

"I should have thought as well." Glorfindel felt terrible.

"Ada?" There was fear in Estel's voice once again, but Elrond could not answer him as he fought for breath. Everything seemed to be going grey as he struggled and the weight was growing by the minute.

Mealena reached for his wrist while the others watched worriedly. This was just too similar to the earlier episode.

"He cannot answer you, Estel, be patient." Mealena warned. At the human's nod, he bent to listen to Elrond's chest. Those coughs sounded harsh and bubbly.

There! He had been right. There was fluid in Elrond's lungs. That could pose a serious problem, a very serious problem. He did not want to have to operate on Elrond again so soon, not with the same wound. He needed to think… If only he had the time.

He gently removed Elrond's hand from his side and opened up his nightshirt as a particularly harsh cough made him wince. This would do nothing good for his chest. Thank the Valar he had the foresight to anchor the rib to others earlier or this situation would be even more serious.

He removed the bandage and looked at the wound. It was intact and already beginning to heal well.

"Elrond, I am going to give you some poppy tea. Once you are asleep, I will give you another to remove the fluid that I am sure you can feel filling up your lungs. That is not helping. Do you understand?" He looked at Elrond and realised that he was staring around him with a vague, glazed look. "Elrond?"

There was no answer.

"Elrond!" There was panic in Glorfindel's voice and Thranduil looked up from where he was bathing Legolas. He and Bremoline had not stopped their ministrations. The Mirkwood Gon had taken Estel's place when he had rushed to Elrond's side. Calandor supplied plenty of warm water. He kept changing it as the water warmed up with the heat of the cloths that they were using on Legolas.

Elrond's coughs continued and, to their shock, his lips began to go a light shade of blue.

Then, as Estel watched, a little trickle of dark blood ran from the corner of the blue lips. "Ada!"

Mealena groaned in frustration. This was the last thing that they needed. He would need to operate once more, but how could…? And then it hit him.

It was _dark blood_, blood that had settled for a time. This was from Elrond's last attack. This blood was dark and not the bright red that was indicative of fresh bleeding.

"Elrond, if you can hear me, the fluid in your lungs is old blood and not new. That is what is causing this awful irritation. This will ease. I promise you, this will ease." Mealena assured the others as much as the Elf Lord.

"Mealena, the tea!" Doroniel handed him the potion.

"Hennad." He smiled at her. "Check Legolas' fever for me?"

Doroniel nodded and hurried to her Prince and friend.

"Elrond, the poppy tea is ready. I will give it to you between coughs and we will take it slowly." There was no response from Elrond, not that he was expecting there to be. Elrond was giving all his attention to trying to draw air and the lack of oxygen was not helping him.

Glorfindel gently wiped the dribble of blood from Elrond's lips. He searched for anything to do to help, to stop feeling so useless.

Between them they slowly fed Elrond the tea between the coughs that were growing harsher and wetter as they continued. To Mealena's relief the blood colour did not change, it stayed the same deep ruby-red that it was.

They had almost finished giving all of the tea, perhaps three more sips were left, when Elrond gave a cough that turned into a wheeze. The wheeze then turned into a muffled and pained gasp and before any of them could say or do anything, Elrond's eyes slid closed and he fell back limply into Glorfindel's arms.

"Elrond!" It seemed that was all Glorfindel was able to say. He was perhaps as shocked, in a differing way of course, as his friend was.

Mealena reached for a pulse and almost sagged with relief when he found the rapid, thready beat. It was not what he would have wanted the pulse to be normally, but he really had not expected to find one at all.

"He is breathing, but having trouble getting air in. He will be better now that he is not fighting the desire to cough. See, the impulse to do so has already stopped." Mealena pointed out.

Indeed this was so. Elrond was no longer coughing. The harsh cough had stopped and now he was only wheezing.

"I can really help him easier now." Mealena looked up and noticed that Doroniel was still busy with Legolas. It was as it should be. "Stay with him." She nodded to indicate she had heard.

With that, Mealena went to the herb table and first he reached for the herb thuioladin galas to help ease Elrond's breathing. Then he added another to help with the irritation to Elrond's throat and lungs as a consequence of all the coughing.

When the herbs were ready he turned to find that Estel and Elrohir had taken his place, watching their father with lingering panic.

"I have the tea. Estel, could you help me give it to him? Elrohir, saes, go make sure that your supposedly older and better-behaved brother does exactly that, and behaves? The last thing I need is for him to fall flat on his face and further injure himself!" Mealena was aware that Elladan must also desperately want to get to his father to see for himself that he was alright.

"I will." He was reluctant to leave Ada though.

"Hannon le. Estel, I need you to hold him up with Glorfindel's help while I give him the tea. I may have to give him another infusion if this one does not help." Mealena placed a small sip of the tea between Elrond's lips, making sure that he did not breathe the fluid rather than swallow it.

"What would that be?" Estel was still learning the healing arts. Indeed, a healer never finished learning. It was something those who followed the art learned very quickly. Things were changing all the time, new herbs were always being found and their properties identified.

New treatments were also coming to the fore all the time. It was how Elrond wanted it to be, that they would change and grow as the various things were discovered. Indeed the operation that had just saved Elrond's life earlier was one of those new treatments.

Elrond himself had been the one to first attempt it on a human who had fallen while at Imladris. His rib had punctured his lung. Before that, those with the condition had always passed. How ironic that this would be what had saved Elrond's own life.

"Well, your Ada's lungs are full of fluid and also likely to be very sore. The poppy tea will help with that, but for the other… I would use chamomile to help soothe the lining of his lungs. It will also help as an antispasmodic. I would also add some witch hazel to the mixture that will…"

"It will help dry up the blood and also stop any bleeding. Witch hazel is good for that. It will take down the swelling." Estel finished.

"Very good. You are continuing to do well with your studies, not that I would expect anything less from you." Mealena praised him.

"I have been studying hard." Estel admitted.

"Ada is very pleased with his progress." Elladan commented from his bed.

"Very pleased, he says that Estel has better healing powers than Arathorn ever had." Glorfindel added for good measure.

Estel blushed and looked away. He had never been told that before. It was good to know that his elven Ada felt that strongly about him.

"That is an excellent compliment, Penneth. Your father said that once, a long time ago, about your Daer Adar. It is rare that he compliments like that." Mealena was slowly feeding Elrond the thuioladin galas infusion.

"Yes, Ada has said that in the past. He always said that Grandfather was an exceptional healer." He made the distinction between his human relatives and his elven. It made sense to him to differentiate by the use of the different terms in each language.

"And he says that you will be even better." Glorfindel told him.

"He does?" Estel was a little surprised at that.

"Yes, Penneth, he does." Glorfindel's voice was firm and he nodded in emphasis.

Mealena was pleased that he had managed to take their minds off of what was happening before them. They needed a little relief from the stresses they were working under.

Elrond's breathing was easing and his lips were a lot less blue than they had been. But, he could still hear him breathing. Elrond need the other tea. At least he no longer looked pained.

Mealena again moved to the herb table and they stopped their talking.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel asked him outright, his anxiety clear.

"He needs the other tea." Mealena sighed.

"Oh." Glorfindel could think of nothing else to say.

"Yes, oh." It just about summed up the whole situation.

He finished making the tea and crossed back to Elrond's bed. With Estel's help, he began to feed Elrond the second tea.

They had just about finished when they heard Doroniel. "Calandor I need the herbs that I prepared earlier." Her voice was urgent.

"Of course!" Calandor rushed to get the paste from the herb table where it had been left when Doroniel made it.

"What is it?" Mealena asked.

"I am getting prepared." Her voice was deadly serious.

"His fever?" Mealena finished with the tea and checked Elrond's breathing, there was no change.

"No different. It has stayed too high for too long." She kept her voice calm but she knew he would get what she was trying to say without saying it.

"I see, and I agree." Mealena frowned. If the fever did not go down within the next few minutes, Doroniel would give Legolas the paste. They could not chance him having another seizure, better to give him the medication and prevent it.

"See what? What is wrong?" Thranduil asked worriedly. He was aware they were hiding something.

"That we may have to give the paste to Legolas in case he begins fitting." Mealena explained gently.

"But, I thought that was all finished with!" Thranduil sounded terrified.

"I was hoping that it would be as well." Mealena admitted reluctantly.

"What will happen?" Thranduil let the cloth fall and reached for a limp, swollen hand.

"We will do our best to prevent it from happening." Mealena emphasised.

"What will happen if he fits?" Thranduil pushed the point, almost demanding that his question be answered. He needed to know, needed to be prepared.

"Do you really want to know that, Thranduil?" Glorfindel tried to head him off.

"Yes I do, Glorfindel, or I would not have asked." There was a sharp edge to his voice.

"I just thought it might be better not to know." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at his tone. He had been aware of an undercurrent between the two of them over the last few days. He was not sure what was happening, but Thranduil had been more formal with him, too formal, a little sharp at times.

"Then you thought wrongly!" There was a definite snap in his voice this time.

Glorfindel was a little stunned. "I was only…"

"Do not bother." Thranduil dismissed him with a growl. "What will happen?" He turned back to Mealena.

"Well it will do Legolas no good! That is why we wish to try and prevent it from happening." Mealena looked as shocked as the others at Thranduil's tone, but then he stopped to consider all that had happened recently and the fact that Thranduil had not slept much in some time. Was it any wonder that he was being so sharp? Was it always those that you think the most about that you snapped at, at times like this? It was always those you cared about the most.

"Make sure that you do?" There was pleading in his tone this time, and in his eyes.

"We will do all that is within our power. Do not worry." Mealena checked Elrond's breathing one last time. It was back to nearly normal and he was sleeping. There was a slight wheeze to his breathing still but nothing like it had been. He stood and crossed to Thranduil's side. "Why not take a break? You have been without sleep for some time and we are all awake now."

"No, I will not leave Legolas. You cannot make me!" Thranduil sounded angry once again.

"Mealena did not say that he would make you. He just said that it might be a good idea." Glorfindel spoke up in the healer's defence.

Outside in the hallway the listener smiled as he listened at the door. This was better than ever. His replacement would come soon, but he would have a lot of news to pass on to the leader. The group in the chamber was beginning to give under the strain. All it would take was the impostor Prince's death and Polinas would be King, the true King of Mirkwood. Then they would return it to the beautiful vibrant forest it had been.

That was one of the promises they had been made, that they would have their beautiful Greenwood back. Thranduil was the only one who kept the darkness growing because it suited him. He even hid the truth from his son. It was a shame, he liked the Prince, had worked with him frequently. He wished they could achieve this without the Prince's death but at least Cwaerlion would not get his hands on him. He had promised himself that he would not let that happen.

He shivered at the thought of the last victim that he had seen. He would kill Legolas first. That was a vow. He owed at least that mercy to Legolas after all. But, perhaps it would not come to that, perhaps the Valar would be most merciful.

The raised voices continued to rise as he made his way back to his hiding spot. It would be more than his life was worth to give his position away. Having one of their men on the guards was most beneficial and he had not been under suspicion at all…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I would thank you to stay out of my business!" Thranduil bristled as Glorfindel spoke. Every time he had to poke his nose in! Why was he doing that? He was criticising everything that he, Thranduil, was doing and in his own realm as well!

The voice that whispered in his head told him that Glorfindel had always wanted his Kingdom and that their friendship was naught but a great huge sham.

"I am only trying to help." Glorfindel tried to gently calm Thranduil as the others looked on in shock. This was not the Thranduil of only a couple of hours ago. This was like a completely different person before them.

"And I have told you, I do not want your help!" Thranduil actually growled at Glorfindel.

"Thranduil, calm down! Legolas needs you to be calm." Mealena was beginning to become alarmed at how his childhood friend was acting. He had only seen him like this once and that had been….. Could it be? Could something be influencing Thranduil? It had happened before as they all knew too well. Legolas still carried some mental scars over that episode, Valar, they all did!

"I am calm!" Thranduil practically shouted at him and a vein in his forehead bulged and began to throb.

"No, mellon-nin, you are not." Glorfindel quietly tried to reach him again.

It was the wrong thing he could have done. It only enraged Thranduil all the more.

Bremoline and Mithrandir hurried from their places, just in case they were needed.

"I am not your friend!" Thranduil spied Bremoline as they moved. He pointed a trembling hand at Glorfindel and ordered in an imperious tone. "Take him from my sight!"

"I cannot do that, Aran nin." Bremoline bowed his head respectfully as he spoke.

"You would refuse me, your King? I will have you removed from your post. I always knew that you would betray me, but… with him!" He ground out the words as he flung an arm toward Glorfindel, who stood in shocked amazement at Thranduil's accusation.

"Aran-nin, no!" Bremoline was appalled. He had never seen Thranduil like this. This was so totally different from just a short while ago.

"Thranduil, you are wrong. I only want to help." Glorfindel moved from Elrond's side and placed a calming hand on his arm. "Saes, I came to help you with Legolas."

"Get your hand off my arm!" Thranduil hissed at him, his brow drawn into a menacing scowl.

"Saes, Thranduil, listen to me!" Glorfindel tried to reason with him.

"Get your hand off me! I will not tell you again." Thranduil's entire demeanor radiated menace.

"Thranduil we have…"

"Enough!" Thranduil pushed him away and Glorfindel staggered against Elrond's bed. "I warned you, now leave."

"I will not leave Elrond." Glorfindel straightened, his eyes beginning to flash. In his hearts of hearts he knew this was not his friend talking. This tired and thin-looking person with the lank hair looked nothing like the Thranduil he had clowned around with as an elfling. He knew he would not act like this, but unfortunately his own well-known temper was rising and made it hard to reason.

"Then he can go to the dungeons with you!" The words were tossed out so casually that they all gasped at the callousness of it.

"What! Are you mad? Look at him!" Glorfindel was horrified at the very thought of it.

"It is you who has threatened me and turned my faithful men against me. I could have you arrested for treason! I may still if you continue with this!" Thranduil stood over him with his fists balled and his face dark with temper.

His temper got the better of him then. "You and which army? I could beat you when we were younger and I can beat you know!" Glorfindel growled back. This was really ridiculous.

"That is enough!" Mealena stepped between them. "This is not the time or the place for this."

"Stay out of this, Mealena. This has nothing to do with you!" Glorfindel pushed him out of the way.

It suddenly dawned on the others that this was not a joke, neither was it the 'set up' argument that they had talked about. This was the real thing.

Mithrandir stepped forward. "Enough of this."

"Stay out of this old man!" Glorfindel had not stopped glaring at Thranduil. He, too, was practically growling, as he unconsciously fingered his sword.

"If you continue with that thought, I will turn you into a toad and keep you that way!" Mithrandir stood watching them and had Glorfindel taken the time he would have seen the grim determination there.

None of them noticed Calandor slip from the chamber intent on getting help. He would not let them fight like this over Legolas. His friend was ill enough as it was.

"Try it!" Glorfindel still glowered at Thranduil. Both seemed to ignore Mithrandir.

He missed seeing Mithrandir as he seemed to grow and straighten until he seemed to touch the chamber ceiling. His blue eyes seemed to flash with lightning as he stood there. "Step away from him!" There was a deeper timber to his voice as the Maia spoke. Those that cared to spare the time to look noticed the change and moved away, all apart from Doroniel and Haldir who stayed with Legolas.

"Stop your meddling you old fool. This has been coming for some time and it is time to settle it once and for all. Tonight we will see who is the better elf and it will not be him!" Glorfindel jerked his head towards Thranduil.

Mithrandir's voice seemed to boom and echo in the chamber. "Old fool, am I? I have been called that by better elves than you! Now get away from Thranduil or you will both regret that decision!"

What happened next caused Thranduil to falter slightly. Legolas groaned. Haldir, who was moving back to the bed with another bowl of warm water, stopped beside Thranduil, looking startled.

Glorfindel took advantage of the King's momentary lapse of concentration. He threw one of the best punches he had ever done in his long life, right for Thranduil's jaw.

It was just a pity that Thranduil saw the punch coming and easily dodged out of the way. Haldir was not as lucky. The punch caught him on the left side of his jaw and a crack resounded in the chamber.

Haldir slid to the floor like a dropped sack of grain, or as Bilbo Baggins was fond of saying, 'a sack o' taters'.

Thranduil raised a hand to punch Glorfindel in retaliation, and would have succeeded, if Mithrandir had not finally put a stop to it.

"ENOUGH!" With a sweep of his staff, the two elves flew against the wall and stayed there, as if stuck in place.

Legolas whimpered from the bed. The roar of anger had disturbed even his deep sleep.

"Easy, Penneth. We have two over-grown elflings here." Doroniel soothed Legolas, but her voice was like ice and she glowered at the two elves held against the wall, her eyes flashing with anger as she spoke. She had never seen such disgraceful behaviour in her life. Even her rowdy young sons had been better behaved than this.

Mithrandir strode, nearly stamped, over to them and stood, one fist on his hip while the other held his staff in place.

"Have you quite finished acting like children?" He appeared to be in a towering rage. Estel could not stop a shiver. He had never seen any of them this angry in his life.

Neither Thranduil or Glorfindel would look at the grey wizard.

"Well?" He demanded once again with a small poke of his staff, causing the two to slide up the wall a little.

They nodded their heads reluctantly, although Glorfindel watched Bremoline and Elrohir lift the unconscious Haldir from the floor.

"Very well, but we will talk about this when you have both calmed down and Haldir has been seen to! Thranduil, you need to see to your son. He is distressed and Glorfindel, I suggest that you sit with Elrond." It was not just a suggestion. "And Doroniel, when you have the time I would ask that you make Thranduil some sleeping herbs before I thump him with my staff!" It was not an idle threat.

The strong power that held them to the wall suddenly eased and they were left to fall to the floor with a bump. But rather than do what the Maia had suggested, Thranduil growled and swung a fist at Glorfindel, catching him totally by surprise. Glorfindel slid to the floor, limp as Haldir had been.

Shocked silence filled the chamber but before anyone could move, the door opened and Bremoline's most trusted men raced into the chamber to stop the fight that they had been sure they would see.

They gaped at what they saw. The door was wide open and forgotten so that the watching eyes in the hallway could take it all in with a gleam of interest.

Beds had been pushed to one side and the herb table had fallen to the floor. Glorfindel lay sprawled in a puddle on the floor and Mithrandir towered over their King in what looked to be a raging temper.

Estel had left Elrond's side to help Doroniel with Legolas as Bremoline helped Elrohir with Haldir.

"What has happened?" Brolinth sounded too stunned to ask anything else.

"Thranduil has taken leave of his senses." Mithrandir growled.

"I… I… I did that?" Thranduil was calm once more. His face bore a mixture of utter confusion and horrified shock.

"Yes, you did." Mithrandir told him.

"But, Glorfindel…" Thranduil took a step towards his friend.

"Take not one step further!" Mithrandir raised his staff to block Thranduil.

"I would not hurt him. He is my friend." Thranduil looked at him in puzzlement.

"Who do you think did this to him?" Mithrandir gestured towards the limp figure on the floor.

"I did that?" There was utter horror in his voice. "Why would I do that?"

"I do not know, but you also threatened to have Elrond placed in the dungeon and Bremoline removed from his post." There was stern vigilance in Mithrandir's stance and the tone of his voice, although his face relaxed slightly.

Thranduil shook his head in confusion, denial in his face. "I would never… just look at Elrond! He cannot be moved and I trust Bremoline with my very life! I would never replace him!" Thranduil looked at them as of they had lost their minds.

Calandor closed the door after ushering all but two of the guards back out of the chamber.

"You did, Aran nin." Bremoline's voice was stiff as he spoke.

"I am sorry… I do not know what came over me! I would never… this is like that time!" Sudden comprehension flooded him.

Mithrandir also could see what the King was getting at and he relaxed totally. "The blue Maia and their machinations."

"Aye and the damage that they did that time…" Thranduil shivered. The two wizards had subtly manipulated his mind and put such terrible false ideas into his head. He had even turned against Legolas, had believed that his son was not his, that he was a changeling put in place by Sauron to ruin his life.

It had almost worked then, it could almost work now. He would not allow that to happen. If he Blue Maia were aiding whatever conspiracy was going on he would not let them get away this time. He would make certain that they returned to the Valar the only way that they deserved, and it would not be sailing to the West, to Valinor. They did not deserve that.

Legolas had almost died the last time, and on his instructions, even though he had not known what he was doing. It had taken them years to recover from that… years of regaining his son's trust.

He suddenly found himself stumbling to a chair to sit with his head slumped in both his hands.

"I am not strong enough to do this. I have been through this once. We cannot do this again."

"I am with you this time, Thranduil. I regret I was caught up in other matters last time. This time we will put an end to this. They will learn that they have out-stayed their welcome in Middle-earth." Mithrandir vowed.

Then they became aware of the sound of frantic running feet headed in their direction.

The door burst open to reveal a pale and blood-soaked Rithlin wavering in the doorway.

"It has struck again! The creature…" He then slumped to the floor in a heap.

To be continued.

I must apologise wholeheartedly for how late this chapter is, both myself and my wonderful beta have had computer problems, but we are up and running now!

I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, this story is slowly coming to a close and we will begin to see exactly what is going on. Just a word of warning there is a death in the next chapter so have some hamkies ready!

Please let me know what you think?

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write for pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome, even encouraged.

Warning: Character death (non-canon)

Author's note: The reference to the Blue Wizards in the last chapter refers to a story I have in the works.

Sindarin vocabulary

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Gon … Captain

Hannon le … Thank you

Heniach Nin? ... Do you understand me?

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Iaur … old

Laes … babe

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sîdh … Peace

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Mealena was the first to reach Rithlin, but not in time to keep the unconscious warrior from hitting his head sharply on the floor as he fell.

Thranduil and Glorfindel were there next, their argument and fight momentarily forgotten. Mithrandir was right behind them.

They bent over Rithlin, noting the dark blood that stained his jerkin and leggings. Thranduil could only hope that it was not all Rithlin's.

Mealena gave him a cursory examination, before looking up. "We need him in a bed."

Thranduil nodded and together the three picked Rithlin up and carried him to one of the beds.

"Do you really think that the creature has struck again?" Estel asked worriedly from where he stood beside Legolas' bed.

"It would appear so. I am not surprised and will admit that I have been expecting it" Bremoline answered. He knew what was happening out in Mirkwood and the rumours that were being reported back to him.

"We need to find them." The thought of the new victim being found by elflings was not a pleasant one and Thranduil himself shuddered at the memory of the victim he had seen.

"If Rithlin is right, it will not matter when we find him, but yes, you are right, Bremoline." Thranduil shook his head regretfully. "Will you see to that?"

Bremoline inclined his head. "Yes, Brolinth can take some men and see to it. Can you manage Haldir?"

The Lothlórien Marchwarden was still unconscious on the floor where Bremoline and Elrohir had been checking him over.

"Yes, we can manage." Guilt coloured Glorfindel's voice as he looked down at Haldir. He should not have struck out. No matter what the provocation from Thranduil, he should not have lashed out. The fact that Haldir had taken the blow only made this even worse.

"It is equally my fault, Glorfindel. I am sorry. I really have no idea what happened just then." Thranduil hung his head, ashamed of his own behaviour. He would not tolerate it in others and therefore it was unforgivable in their King.

"Mellon nin." Glorfindel's voice was equally soft. "There is something strange going on here in Mirkwood and we are all exhausted. It is a surprise that this has not happened before now. It may well happen again before this is over."

"You may be right." Thranduil gave his friend a small smile, full of sadness. He turned to Bremoline. "Please pass the instructions to Brolinth and if the watcher is still there…"

"He is." Mithrandir's voice was calm again. "This was perhaps not what I would have wished to see from you two, but it will definitely work in our favour."

"I will make it appear that there has been a greater problem here than there really has been." Bremoline made his way to the door and took on a disgusted and worried expression before nodding to the others.

Almost as if planned, the moment his hand touched the door latch, Thranduil and Glorfindel continued their 'argument' as if they had not stopped, their voices angry-sounding, and then Mithrandir added his raised voice to the mayhem.

As soon as the door closed, they stopped. That little extra noise and fury would help their masquerade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The watcher had almost given his hiding place away when Rithlin ran into the corridor looking so shocked and covered in blood. What could have happened to his friend?

His blood ran cold. _Was it the creature?_

Only great self-control prevented him from going to Rithlin's aid. Help was only a door away, after all, even if it did sound as if a full-scale war was going on in the King's chamber.

Time seemed to stretch for the watcher. How he hated waiting like this, hated it with a passion.

Then the door to the King's chamber opened and Gon Bremoline hurried out, his face more pale and troubled than he could ever remember seeing it before. They had worked together for a long time as well. Then the sound of angry voices reached his ears.

His smile was sly as he realised who shouted, Aran Thranduil and Glorfindel, no less. They sounded very angry indeed.

So much for deep old friendships, at times like this it meant nothing. Then the wizard's voice entered the fray. Yes, he would try to calm things down. It was typical.

Bremoline hurried away and such was the watcher's need to hear what was happening that he did not realise that a grin crossed the Gon's lips as he moved away from the watcher. Bremoline definitely had his hiding place and the sense of exactly who it was.

As he hurried away though, Bremoline was saddened to see one of his men turn against Aran Thranduil and his son. But he knew the perfect person to keep an eye on him. They were a step ahead of the conspirators now, with this particular problem at least. The other problem? Well that was another matter, as he was about to find out.

His son spoke urgently with another of their trusted Home Guards. Benn nodded gravely at what Brolinth said. They both looked up as Bremoline joined them.

"Ada? Has something happened?" Brolinth was well-attuned to his father's moods.

"There has been another attack. We need to find out who and see if he is still alive. Rithlin was also injured." Bremoline was equally serious.

"I will organise the men. Did Rithlin say where he was? Is he alright?" Brolinth was worried about his friend.

"He is being seen to now. He collapsed before he could tell us more." Bremoline was worried about that.

"We will find whoever has been attacked. We will not leave him, Ada." Brolinth was sincere, as his father well knew. "By your leave?"

"Of course, Ion-nin, I will speak with Simnella before I join the search." He thought it a good idea that they keep the loyal and wily old cook informed of all that was happening.

"Of course, Ada. Come with me, Benn, we will alert the others." They parted ways.

Bremoline followed the hallway down to large cavernous kitchen where Simnella worked

There were fond old memories here, of sneaking in with Thranduil to raid the kitchen late at night for their favourite snacks.

Somehow the old cook always knew and was waiting or spoke to their fathers the following day. They never once went in without being found out.

As he peeked into the unusually quiet kitchen he realised that at this time of the day Simnella would not be here. He took this time to be off with his family. He started early in the morning to begin the morning meal, and then invariably he would work late, especially when Thranduil held a banquet late into the night.

That would mean his daughter, Ferinel, should be preparing the ingredients for the evening meal.

She was recently bonded, only six months ago, to Selothe's brother, who was also a warrior. All of Mirkwood had rejoiced. It had been just before the incident that had sent Legolas fleeing to Imladris.

Bremoline sighed. He still greatly regretted that he had not been in Mirkwood to help his friend and King and to look out for the young Prince, something he had promised he would always do.

He was not aware that he had closed his eyes in sorrow until he slipped on something and had to open them to prevent himself from falling.

What he saw made him wish that he had not opened them. The grisly sight would haunt him for millennia, even after he eventually sailed to the West with Thranduil. For lying there, as if abandoned on the floor like an elfling's discarded, broken toy, was Ferinel.

He gaped in horrified shock for all of a minute before pulling himself together.

Bremoline did not need to check to see if the once-pretty elleth was alive. His many years' experience told him that waxy colouring and the way her limbs lay at odd angles on the floor, she was definitely dead.

He needed help. This was one time that elven hearing would help him.

He unsteadily made it back to lean against the doorway and called out. "Brolinth, I need aid in the kitchens!"

Silence reigned as he struggled to get his emotions under control. Seeing the young elleth like that hurt, badly. She should be thinking of her bonded and having a family, not lying there cold and pale like this. This would cause Thranduil only more pain.

Rapid footsteps sounded in the hallway, moving towards him.

Brolinth was the first around the corner, hair flying loose in places, his face pale and his sword at the ready. He skidded to a halt with several other members of the Guard close behind him.

"Adar?" It was rare that he used the honorific title. Normally he used the informal 'Ada'. His eyes searched Bremoline as if expecting his Ada to be wounded.

"I am unhurt, Ion-nin." He gave a mirthless smile at the look of utter relief in his son's eyes. "But… I have found the Wraith's victim."

Brolinth's eyes widened at his father's pained words. "Who?" He made to move into the kitchen. It was obviously where his father had come from.

"Not yet, Brolinth, saes, give me a moment." There was no rush. There was nothing that they could do for Ferinel now, and he needed that extra moment to collect his composure.

"Ada?" Brolinth was worried and Benn and the others looked anxious as well. "Is it Simnella?" He prayed to the Valar that it was not.

"No, it is not Simnella… although he may wish that it had been him." Bremoline shook himself. He needed to be the one in control, to take charge. "Calandor, can you please go and find Selothe for me?"

"Selothe? Of course." Calandor was surprised. Why did they need Selothe?

"Hennad. Randis, go, collect Simnella for me? Be gentle with him." Bremoline could do this. He had handled worse situations after Queen Minerella had been killed, when his patrol had been the first on the scene.

"Of course." Randis did not question nor hesitate. Now was not the time. That could come later.

"Hannon le." Bremoline took a deep breath. "Túgann, could you find Tirnen for me? Only say that I need him and say nothing of what has happened."

"Of course, Gon Bremoline." Túgann saluted before left, something he very rarely did unless circumstances demanded it.

Brolinth waited until they were out of hearing range. "Who was it, Ada?" His voice was soft. He had never seen his father this shaken before.

Bremoline's eyes were bleak as he gave her name, his voice sad. "Ferinel." Brolinth felt his heart drop. It was the young ellith that he had been friends with for so long? The one who would slip a little extra treat into his pack as they were leaving to go on patrol…

"No." He shook his head, he would not believe this, it just could not be happening.

"I am sorry, Ion-nin, I really am. I wish it were anything other than the truth, believe me." He had bounced the two elflings on his knees when they were younger and playing together and now…

Brolinth bowed his head. "I need to see her." It would be final then.

Bremoline gave a very shaky sigh. If it had shaken him, imagine what the sight of his son's friend like that would do to him.

"That may not be wise, Brolinth." He tried to dissuade him.

"I have to, Ada. Do you not realise that? I must, to be able to help Tirnen and Selothe recover from this, while you help Simnella." Brolinth raised tear-filled eyes to his father.

Again, Bremoline sighed. He had been trying to protect his son, to hide what was happening about him, as any parent would for their child. But sometimes, no matter how you wish you could do that, you cannot, and this was one of those times.

"You are right, Penneth. I am sorry. I… I still see you both as you where when you were younger." Bremoline finally admitted.

"I know, Ada. But we are here for each other." Brolinth gently touched his father's shoulder and with a shared look of apprehension they nodded and moved to the door.

Brolinth was not sure what he would see when he entered the chamber. Apart from an unusually cold feel to the normally-warm kitchen, there was no outward sign that something was very wrong in there.

For one hope-filled moment he thought that his father had been mistaken, until he saw the bloody footprint and hope fled on silent wings.

As they rounded the corner of the kitchen table, he caught sight of her where she lay sprawled on the floor.

This seemed so unfair. She was so happy being newly-bonded with Tirnen, that this felt… so wrong.

Bremoline looked properly at the fallen elleth for the first time. Well the first time that he saw and actually realized what he was looking at. He saw the wounds, the way that she had died, and not the fact that he had known her since she had been a babe in arms. He had held her as a laes.

He had retreated to his training. He was the Gon, first and foremost, and not the beloved Uncle that he had become. It was the only way he could get through this, the only way he could push passed his grief to function. Grieving would come properly later, now was not the right time.

"I found her as I walked in. I thought she was perhaps busy in the back and I slipped…" He swallowed, while Brolinth nodded jerkily.

Brolinth could imagine what it was that his father had slipped on. He could see what had happened in the footprints left in the blood on the floor. There was actually not that much blood, in fact there was very little, much less than they would expect from her wounds.

Bremoline did not finish. He walked past his son, making a clear way around the blood and then gently knelt beside the elleth. He could not bring himself to think of her as a corpse.

Just as it had been with Talina, her throat had been slit. But this time the job had been more thorough. He could see the white of bone where the weapon, whatever it was, had been used on her. One thing he did know. Ferinel had died far more quickly than the traitor had and for that he could be thankful.

"It would have been quick." Brolinth said quietly, coming to the same conclusion, the shock he felt clear in his voice.

"Aye, we can give thanks for that. It would appear that Rithlin disturbed the killer." Bremoline had just realised that Rithlin's sword lay discarded on the floor. "He must have been trying to get another snack."

Brolinth gave a small mirthless smile at that. His friend always seemed to be hungry. They teased Rithlin that he must be part Hobbit after Mithrandir had told them all about the little folk and their love of food.

"He will be devastated that he could not help her." Brolinth said sadly.

"Yes, he will take it far too much to heart. It will remind him of Palanwen and how they met." Rithlin was now bonded with an ellith from Imladris.

"Yes, that was a rather difficult time." Bremoline was not really listening. He was concentrating on looking for signs and clues, anything that could explain to them exactly what had happened here, apart from the obvious.

"Hard time? I thought that he would tear his hair out! But… this is not the time to discuss this, is it, Ada?" He suddenly realised that, although he needed to distance himself from his grief, he had allowed himself to become more distracted than he should have been.

"Maybe we will speak of it later, over some wine, when we know that Rithlin will be alright?" Bremoline offered his son a small smile to show that he, out of anyone, fully understood what his son was feeling.

"I would like that. What can I do, Ada?" Brolinth was once more all business. He put his feelings to the back of his mind so that he could concentrate on his job. He would not let his King down, would not let his father down.

"Look for clues; how the killer got in, how it got out, if it left anything behind so that we can at least determine what we are dealing with, whether it is the Wraith or someone else." Bremoline searched the floor as he spoke. He was determined to go back to Thranduil with something useful from this debacle.

"Of course. What do you expect we will find?" Brolinth asked, also closely searching the area.

"I do not know. We have some sort of blood on Rithlin's sword." He nodded towards the sword, where he had placed it on the table. Brolinth could see that it was stained with something dark. "I hope that Mithrandir or Mealena will be able to identify what it is. But I am hoping…. Aha."

"Ada?" There was quiet satisfaction in his father's voice, something he had rarely heard.

"I hoped that we would find something more… something like this." Bremoline held up something for his son to see.

"What is it?" Brolinth could not see it clearly.

"I believe it may be a nail or a claw. We can determine exactly what we are dealing with now." Bremoline held it out so that his son could see it clearly.

No sooner had he held it out than Brolinth understood. He could see it now, although he had needed to be told what it was first.

The nail was black, although he could not tell if that was because of filth or something else he would rather not think about, but he could identify the silvery-red blood of an elf that coated the nail.

"What do you think?" Brolinth hesitated as his father looked up and his face changed to anguish once more. "Ada?"

"We should wait outside. I do not want her kin to walk in on her without prior warning." Bremoline took off his outer tunic and placed it gently over the still face. He would not leave her uncovered. She deserved more dignity than that. It had actually been Thranduil who had shown him that, with the dignity with which he had treated the traitor, Talina, after his death.

It was not something he had ever really thought of, he realised, as they stood and walked to the doorway. They had never really had a traitor go this far since he had become Gon. He had been a warrior when Polinas had begun his campaign to wrest Mirkwood from Thranduil. He would not have thought that Polinas would have tried this, but he had. But the thought of leaving his son lying like that in the forest was wrong and Thranduil had realised that.

It was a sign that Thranduil really was a good King. To be able to give compassion like that to someone who had done nothing but harm your only child spoke highly of his great heart.

Bremoline would admit without embarrassment that he did not think he could do the same had it been Brolinth instead of Legolas. He would never be able to forgive them.

"Are you alright, Ada?" There was a slight quaver in Brolinth's voice.

"I will be, once this is over with." It was not something that he was looking forward to.

"I can imagine." Brolinth himself did not want to be here but while his Adar had the strength and courage to face his fellow warriors in their time of need, then so could he. He would not leave his father to face this alone.

"We do what we must." Bremoline straightened himself and pulled himself together. He would have the time and luxury to face this later.

"Yes, unfortunately, we do." Bremoline watched as his son stood. He was proud of Brolinth, even more than usual in that minute. He had raised a wonderful son.

"Then we had better do that. You will come over tonight? I would love it and so would your Naneth." Bremoline had always been aware of how fragile the life in Mirkwood was but this had brought home just how fragile it really was and this was now time for them all to connect. After all the time he had spent over the last days protecting Thranduil and Legolas he knew that Thranduil would not begrudge him some time with his family.

The corridor was still empty but their visitors were drawing near. This would not be pleasant he knew.

He looked up as Calandor arrived first with Selothe and they were followed quickly by the others.

The only one who did not seem angry at being 'summoned' like this was Simnella, he just looked incredibly uneasy.

"Why have you brought us here like this? " Tirnen asked abruptly, obviously not in the mood to be polite.

"I have some rather bad news for you all. I have no easy way to tell you this." Bremoline tried to explain gently but he was not allowed to continue.

Tirnen spoke with a tone of irritation. "Explain what? You drag us away from weapons practice without a by-your-leave then expect us to stand idly by while you stutter pathetic…"

"That will be quite enough, Tirnen!" Simnella spoke tersely, although he had not looked at the brothers. His attention was fixed on Bremoline. He noted how strained Bremoline was. "What has happened, Captain?"

"I have sad news, Simnella. I swear to the Valar that I would rather face Sauron himself than have to tell you this." Bremoline was aware that he had their undivided attention now.

"What is it?" There was worry in the cook's voice. For Bremoline to be this upset, it had to be bad.

"You know of the Wraith that tried to attack Legolas?" Bremoline asked to gauge their knowledge.

The brothers wisely held their tongues.

"Yes, the rumours are flying about the Palace." Simnella relaxed somewhat. What could the Wraith have to do with them?

"It has attacked once more. Attacked and killed one of our kin. I found the body about half an hour ago." Bremoline closed his eyes momentarily before continuing.

"Who was it?" There was uncertainty in Tirnen's voice now. With a surge of panic he realised that something was missing within him. Something that he should have noticed right away had he not been so focused on the meeting he had been attending. It had finished as Túgann had searched for him. "No!"

"Tirnen?" Selothe looked at his elder brother with confusion.

"No! You are lying! This is not true!" He was looking anywhere but at his Gon, that way he would not find out the truth.

"It is, Tirnen. I am sorry. Sorry for all of you." Bremoline took a deep breath and turned to Simnella. "The attack took place in the kitchen, Simnella. I am sorry."

"My kitchen?" What Bremoline had been saying had not yet sunk in. "But there is only one person in the kitchen at this time of the day…" Colour fled from his face as realisation truly set in. "No… Valar, No!"

Bremoline caught Simnella as the old cook's knees buckled. "Easy, mellon nin, I am here. I will help." Tears pricked at his eyes as he lowered the stricken ellon to kneel on the floor

"No, please no. Not my penneth. Not my little laes." Simnella was no longer the proud old cook that ruled the kitchen with a will of iron, but a bereaved father grieving for the loss of his only daughter.

Bremoline looked to Calandor. "Saes, go and get Doroniel for me? I think we have need of her. Explain to Aran Thranduil what has happened?"

"Of course, mellon-nin, I will not be long." Calandor ran off, not caring for dignity. This was not the time for pride.

"No!" Tirnen backed away from them, shaking his head. He would not believe this, could not believe it.

"Man pennich? What is going on here?" Selothe did not understand what was happening around him, could not understand why his elder brother was crying. He had never seen him cry. Had never seen him anything other than strong…

"Ferinel has been killed." Brolinth's voice was calm, yet filled with all the sadness reflected in his eyes.

"What!" Selothe turned to him, eyes wide in shock. "You should not jest of such things! It is not nice!"

"I wish it was a jest, although I do agree that it would be in abysmally poor taste." Brolinth told him.

"Ferinel dead… but how? We had the morning meal together." Selothe shook his head, trying to get around this news. Then another thought. "Who found her? Maybe they…?" Brolinth bristled at that and he stopped.

There was an unusual flat tone to Bremoline's usually musical voice. "I found her, and she was already in Námo's care."

"_You _did?" Selothe felt that fear drain away. He knew Bremoline too well to accuse him of kin-slaying. The Gon would never do that and certainly not to an elleth that he had known all her life.

"Aye." Bremoline looked up with pain in his ancient eyes.

"I need to see her." Simnella somehow managed to say.

"Perhaps later, when we have had a chance to clean her up, trust me, Simnella, you do not want to recall her this way forever." Bremoline's voice shook. It was bad enough that he would remember.

"You promise?" Simnella made a plaintive plea.

"Yes, I promise all of you." Bremoline looked over to the brothers.

That made Tirnen snort indelicately. "Right… of course you promise."

Bremoline looked at him sharply but said nothing. He knew the ellon was in the throws of grief.

"Come, we should get you away from here. Selothe, would you help me?" Bremoline gently helped Simnella to his feet and between them they began to move him away from the kitchen. Selothe shot his brother a worried glance. They had to stay calm and keep their wits about them.

They had gone perhaps seven steps when the rushing of several set of feet met their ears.

A disheveled Thranduil, followed by Glorfindel and Doroniel, came around the corner and just stopped in time to avoid bowling into Bremoline. Glorfindel had insisted on coming with Thranduil and Calandor had stayed in Thranduil's bedchamber with Legolas

"We just heard. How are Simnella and Tirnen?" Thranduil looked as if he could not decide who to go to first.

"As if you truly care!" Tirnen had not even looked up as the King approached.

Thranduil said nothing. He kept his emotions in tight rein, because, above all else, he knew how it felt to lose the one you loved. At least he still had Legolas to keep him grounded to stay, not sail to Valinor in the Furthermost West.

"I am so sorry, mellon iaur." He turned to Simnella. Everyone turned their attention to the pale cook and so missed the warning look that Selothe gave his brother. "If I can do anything to help, please let me know?"

"She is gone. My Ferinel has really left us!" Simnella looked up. The heartbreak in his eyes was enough to bring a lump to the throat. Tears ran down his face, a face lined with profound grief that he could not hide.

"I know, Simnella, I know." Thranduil nodded at Selothe and gently took his place so that he could help his brother. "We should get him to some free chambers. There are some near to mine that you may use and have some privacy to talk." Thranduil nodded to Bremoline and they continued on their way.

There was white-hot anger in Tirnen's voice as he spoke then. "I do not need privacy! I need answers! Why did you allow my wife to be killed like this? You knew that this creature was on the loose yet you have done nothing to stop it. How many more must die before you realise how incompetent you are!"

That seemed to wake Simnella from the grief that seemed to fill him totally. "That is more than enough, avo bedo, Tirnen! Aran Thranduil is doing all he can to stop this creature and you had better not forget it!" He would not let his daughter's husband speak to Aran Thranduil like this. Not when Legolas…

"What would you know, _pen iaur_?" The words were spit with contempt, making them an insult. "You treated Ferinel as if she was your personal…"

"That is quite enough from you, Tirnen!" Thranduil snapped. He was tired, worried about Legolas and Elrond, and now heartsore over Ferinel's death, but he would not stand to have her father spoken to with such disrespect. "I know that you hurt, that you are grieving, but that is no excuse to act like this towards her father!"

"What would you know about grief?" Tirnen turned furious eyes to his King. "You are so out of step with Mirkwood that you do not even know what grief is!" Tirnen snapped at him.

Selothe squeezed hard on his brother's shoulder to quiet him. "Tirnen, you should not speak to Aran Thranduil like that."

"It is alright, Selothe. I will forgive Tirnen… this time. I know _all too well_ what it is like to lose one's bonded like this, with no warning at all. But… if there is a repeat, I may not hold back punishment. Heniach nin?" Thranduil was seething, but controlled, although he could only take so many of these accusations before he hit back.

Selothe half-bowed while still holding onto Tirnen. "I understand, Aran Thranduil, and hannon le. Tirnen does not know what he is saying," Selothe bore down hard on his brother's shoulder, trying to prevent him from saying something very stupid. He could reveal too much in his temper.

Thranduil nodded grimly. "I know… that is why he is still with us and not on his way to the dungeons. Ah… here we are." They had reached the chamber that he wanted them to use.

The chamber was large and well-furnished in light oakwood with green curtains. It was elegant and simple and bore all the marks of the gentle hand of Thranduil's dead wife, Minerella. It was also one of his favourite resting places because of it.

"I will send wine for you. Take your time. Saes, try to rest, Mellon nin. Do you wish me to stay?" Thranduil was worried for Simnella, his friend.

"Legolas needs you. I have Tirnen and Selothe with me. We have… arrangements that we should discuss." Simnella's voice quavered with barely held tears.

"That can wait for a short while. But yes, you are right. I have things that I must see to. I will be back shortly. Send for me if you need me?"

Thranduil wanted to go back to the kitchen and look at the scene himself. It was why Glorfindel had come with him.

"We will and hannon-le for your kindness." A fresh tear traced its way down Simnella's cheek as they made their way out of the chamber.

Bremoline awaited them outside the chamber. He wanted to give them some privacy, and this was a hard time for all of them, but hardest of all for the loved ones left behind.

Thranduil waited impatiently for the chamber door to close behind them until they had moved away. It would not do to have the family hear all the grisly details. He turned to ask. "What happened?" Immediately both Bremoline and Brolinth's demeanor and voice turned serious and controlled.

Bremoline spoke first. "It was I who found Ferinel. I was looking for Simnella to warn him that the Wraith was abroad and had attacked again."

"That was very thoughtful of you, mellon nin." As he moved, Thranduil was aware that he was being flanked and closely protected by all of his friends, even Doroniel. He was not fool enough to think that the reason Glorfindel had come with him was because he wanted to see Simnella. No, it was because both he and Legolas were in danger from the Wraith.

"I had forgotten the time of day!" Thranduil winced at the anguish evident in Bremoline's voice.

"That is easy to do and you are as exhausted as we all are. You cannot be perfect, and I would not expect you to be. Do not blame yourself. There would have been nothing that you could do." Thranduil knew how it felt to be so helpless.

"But I may have been able to help!" Bremoline would not let this go.

"Yes, Bremoline, you may have been able to help, may have done some good, but you could also have been the next to be killed. You do not know. I thank the Valar that you were not there. It is bad enough that Ferinel has been taken like this and Rithlin injured. Legolas could not cope with another close death." That worried Thranduil.

Legolas had been badly injured and ill for months now. First, he suffered the terrible head injury and other injuries, then the poisoning, on top of the drugs somehow slipped to him to slow healing and make him prone to infections. In that weakened condition, how could Thranduil tell his son that one of the ellith he had grown up with had been killed?

"I am glad that you were not there, Adar!" There was an unusual amount of fear in Brolinth's voice at the mere thought that the Wraith could have been that near to his father.

"I agree with Brolinth. Mirkwood would be in serious trouble if you had been killed or seriously injured." Thranduil sounded as worried and scared as Brolinth did. "We cannot afford to have two of our best warriors out of commission. I fear Brolinth alone would not be able to keep the other rabble under control."

Thranduil kept his voice deliberately calm. The last thing he wanted was to upset them any more than he had to.

"We could not have that!" There was no mirth in Thranduil's grin. He looked over at Glorfindel. The normally-pleasant warrior looked grim and pensive, as a muscle jumped and knotted along his jaw, a muscle that had to hurt. It was a large knot.

"Are you ready to show me the kitchen?" Thranduil had to see for himself what had happened.

"No, not really, but I know I must." Bremoline could not stop the involuntary shiver that ran through him.

"I understand, mellon iaur, but there are always things that we have to face that we do not wish to. We will be there with you." Thranduil reassured him. "And we all feel as you do about this."

"I know, hannon le. We are all in this and it will hurt. But I will put an end to this monster if it is the last thing I do. I vow it before the Valar that I will not let it harm any more of the people I love!" There was unusual anger in Bremoline's voice.

"That is a vow I pray you will never have to keep." Thranduil was all seriousness.

"I agree with Thranduil." Glorfindel looked as strained as he sounded. "I would not like to lose any more of my friends." They understood the unspoken '_I have lost too many already'._

"Then we will work to insure that it does not happen." There was a sense of purpose now in Thranduil's voice. "Is the watcher still in his hiding place?" He kept his voice low as he made his way to the end of the corridor.

"No, it seems that he has been called away from his post by a… family emergency." Bremoline dare not say further, hoping that Thranduil's normally sharp and agile mind would make the logical jump.

"Good, that will buy us some time." Thranduil did not give it any more thought as they made their way to the end of the corridor.

"Yes, it will." It also reminded Bremoline that he needed to talk with Faergon once he had finished here.

"I will not lose another that I love." Glorfindel's jaw muscle jumped as he spoke

Thranduil looked askance at Glorfindel's repeated words. "Then we will make sure that it will never come to that. DO you understand, Glorfindel?" It was rare that he saw his friend in this kind of state. He would assure that Glorfindel slept once they finished here, _even if he had to resort to knocking him out._ That thought brought a twinge of shame to Thranduil's heart. He had just come very close to doing that very thing earlier… when he had lost control.

"I understand." There was such utter weariness in Glorfindel's voice that it startled them all.

"Good. Now come, we all need to get this finished before the healers arrive to re… take Ferinel to be cleaned up." Thranduil changed his words halfway through.

"Yes, I promised Simnella that he could see Ferinel once she had been cleaned up a little. He would not want to see her like this." Bremoline forced himself to be calm. Now was not the time to fall apart.

"Good, as you say it is the last thing he should see." Doroniel finally spoke. "I will make sure that she is presentable for them to see."

"Hennad, Doroniel, you do not know how much that will mean to them." There was gratitude in Thranduil's voice.

"I know." Her soft reply was full of grief.

Thranduil was about to push the door open and lead the way in through the kitchen when he paused and looked back.

"Do you feel you will be able to handle this?" He was worried about his favourite female healer.

She gave a mirthless laugh. "Thranduil, I am a healer and I have seen a lot worse than this, trust me!" When he looked a little hurt she carried on. "But, hennad, your kind concern comforts me."

"I do not wish to see you hurt." Thranduil admitted.

"I too need to see this so that I can help determine what happened to Ferinel." It would be one of the last things that she could do for the young elleth.

"You are sure?" He tried once more to give her the chance to back out.

"I am sure." Her voice was firm.

"Very well, but we would not think any less of you." Bremoline knew what they were about to walk in on.

"I know." Her voice was gentle before it changed to reflect her determination. "Shall we get this over with then?" Just because she was an elleth did not mean she could not handle this. In her long career as a healer she had seen things that would make their long hair curl. Even so, she was touched that every one of them cared that much for her. They meant as much to her.

"Very well, but you are to stay beside me." Thranduil was serious. He would not tell Calandor that his wife had also been taken by the Wraith while he had stayed with Legolas and Rithlin. Calandor had looked with worried longing at his bonded as she left the chamber.

"I do not need to be coddled!" Her voice was calm, but she was beginning to get a little exasperated now.

Thranduil paused before the door, hand poised to open it. He stopped for two reasons; first, Brolinth had stepped in his way and stopped the move, second, Doroniel's words.

He turned to look at her, his pale face stern. "You will do exactly what I say in this matter, Healer Doroniel, or you will not enter this chamber. You will stay at my side and you will not leave it!" His face and voice softened somewhat as he looked at her. "I would never forgive myself…"

"I am sorry, Thranduil. I spoke without thinking. I will do as you ask." Of course they would feel like this, would want to protect those they loved and the thought of Legolas, dear sweet Legolas, like that made even her blood boil.

"Hennad. I appreciate your acceptance and cooperation. We have enough worries…" Thranduil turned his attention to Brolinth. "Your excuse?" He arched his eyebrow at the soldier.

"It would not be wise, Aran-nin, and I would not be following protocol if I did not act thusly." Brolinth would not allow his King to enter the kitchen first. The Wraith could have returned, come to finish what it had promised. Anything could be in there, as highly unlikely as it seemed.

The others around them nodded their agreement to his words. They would all have done the same, Glorfindel included.

"Very well, but not alone, no one goes alone." Thranduil stood back.

Brolinth nodded and stepped forward to open the door accompanied by his father. They both drew their swords.

"None of us will be alone." Bremoline placed his hand over his son's and together they pushed open the door and entered quickly, ready for anything and everything. They closed the door behind them.

The chamber was silent and still. Nothing moved, nothing had been moved. Bremoline nodded to his son who turned and opened the door to let the others know it was safe to enter.

Predictably, Thranduil entered first, followed closely by Glorfindel and Doroniel. Thranduil preferred to lead by example.

Brolinth made for the walls to light the lanterns that hung ready. Although still daylight, they needed to be able to really see, not lose anything in shadows that they may need to see clearly.

"Ferinel lies here." Bremoline led the way rather unnecessarily. They could see where he had trod in the little blood that had spread on the floor.

Thranduil looked down at the body. He had to think of it thus. Until this was over, he had to hold himself together. Legolas and his Realm had need of his steadfast leadership.

"Hennad, Bremoline, for taking care of her so well." He had no doubt who the brown tunic belonged to.

"I could not leave her as she was." The sorrow was back in Bremoline's voice. "Hennad, for showing me that."

Doroniel gently knelt beside the elleth that she had known, though not very well. They had spoken almost every day when they had passed in the corridors of the Palace or when Ferinel had brought food to the infirmary when there had been injured and Doroniel had worked through the evening meal.

She could not prevent her hands from shaking as she lowered the tunic to show the fair face that had become lax and waxy in death. The normally wide brown eyes were closed forever, their dark lashes stark against the pale skin.

Doroniel was not sure what she had expected, a look of horror, a rictus of fear, pain-twisted features? Perhaps, but not this calm visage. Ferinel just looked as if she had lain down on the ground and fallen asleep. If not for the odd angles of her limbs and the deep cut to her throat Doroniel may have believed the former to be true.

"We found Rithlin's sword dropped close beside her. It had some type of blood on it. I placed it on the table." Bremoline gestured for them to look at the workbench that was normally used to knead the dough to make the bread.

The sword was still there.

"Good, we will make sure that Mithrandir gets it and that the blood is not touched. We may learn something from the residue. Was there anything else?" Glorfindel looked around with a practiced eye.

"Just one thing that I would not leave behind to risk losing." The edge in Bremoline's voice cut clearly through the air.

"What is it?" They were all on the alert apart from Doroniel who continued to search Ferinel. Perhaps she could find something to help them as well.

"This." Bremoline pulled something from his leggings, something they had not noticed before, a small cloth-wrapped object. They all exchanged puzzled looks, not sure what they were really seeing.

Bremoline slowly opened the piece of cloth, with such utter care Thranduil was not sure what he would see revealed.

"I found this." In the cloth lay the black nail, sharp and full of blackened, dried blood, Ferinel's blood.

"A claw?" Thranduil sounded a little stunned and he looked up into his Gon's eyes.

"Aye, or a nail. I think it is from the Wraith. It is very sharp." Sharp enough to cut the cloth.

"We must look at that properly. Mithrandir should see that and the sword. Is there anything else?" Thranduil looked around the chamber, as did the others.

There seemed to be nothing else out of place until... "What is that on the wall?" They all turned to see where Thranduil pointed. To their surprise, he was pointing high up on the wall, where one of the high windows opened on the outside wall of the Palace.

"What do you see?" Glorfindel moved next to the King to see it from his angle.

"Something dark beneath the window, I am not sure what it is, or if it is relevant, but…"

"It has never been there before." Bremoline joined them. "Not when we were elflings and climbed in trying to fool Simnella into thinking the warriors had taken the fruit pies!"

"You are right. I do not recall seeing the mark the last time I brought Legolas down from doing the same thing with Ferinel." Thranduil was sure of that now.

"We need to look at it properly." Glorfindel eyed the rough-stone wall. It would be easy to climb. There were hand-holds, spaced perfectly for anyone, even an elfling, to easily scale the wall all the way to the high window.

"Yes, we do." Thranduil eyed the wall with certainty. They needed someone small and light. Someone used to climbing. Ideally they needed Legolas. He would have climbed the wall without giving it a second thought and already have been giving a detailed report.

"I will do it." The voice came from below them and they looked down to see Doroniel looking up at them an unusual look that Thranduil had only seen once before and he hated seeing it then.

"No!" The words were out before he had even given them true thought.

"Thranduil it is only a short climb and I will not fall." Doroniel was already eyeing the wall.

"No, you are needed here not up there!" Thranduil gestured at the wall. He would not let her climb. He would not!

Suddenly Doroniel understood the silent panic, the way that Thranduil was trying to move the attention away.

"I will not fall, mellon nin. The situation is entirely different." She gently took his hand. "I will be only a few feet off of the floor and safe at all times."

Thranduil shuddered. How many nights had he dreamt of seeing his friend fall all that way? Pure imagination yes, he had been unconscious at the time it had actually happened and only knew what he had been told. But his mind more than made up for that little detail.

"No, you are needed here. Legolas needs you and if anything should happen to any of us. Please?" There was pleading in his voice, he hated to see them like this, for them to see him like this, but he had greater worries and two just happened to begin with either an L or an M. He growled slightly make that a G for the forest around him would always first and foremost be Greenwood the Great and not the hated Mirkwood that she had become.

"I am not Nestoron. I will not fall. I promise you." The Imladris healer still suffered horrendously from that terrible fall, all these centuries later. It made her shudder to think of the pain he endured. Nestoron had her undying admiration for the fact that he did not let it get him down nor stopped him from carrying out his life's work.

"_I will do it."_ Brolinth stood beside his King and looked up. This would be easy, far too easy. He had done this far too many times with a certain friend after all. A friend who had made this seem like a walk in the trees. Brolinth was also one of the lightest in the chamber.

"Be careful?" His father had known he would volunteer. After Legolas, he was one of the best climbers in the whole of Mirkwood.

"Of course, Ada." He re-sheathed his sword, suddenly aware that he still has it clutched in his hand.

Thranduil watched with bated breath and thumping heart as Brolinth scaled the wall. He made it look so easy, as easy as he had once done. Maybe, when this was all over, he and Legolas could take a sneak visit and st…. have some of the berry pies that they loved so much. That would be nice. Legolas could show Estel the way in through the kitchen. Yes, Elrond might not appreciate it, but he would.

He watched almost transfixed as Brolinth scaled the wall and reached the stain. He skillfully searched the area and then once satisfied made his way back down to the ground.

Thranduil let out the breath he had not been aware of holding, thankful that his friend's son was safe once more, or at least safer than he had been.

"What did you find?" He kept his voice steady, in control.

"Blood at various stages of drying on the wall and a lot under the window, on the sill. It would appear that this is how the Wraith has gained entrance and then fled again as well." Brolinth sighed. "I will make sure that all of the windows are locked properly and the same with all the doors. They are already guarded but….."

Thranduil nodded. The Wraith could climb over their heads and they would be none the wiser unless they were more alert.

"Do that. Is it? Is it…?" He gestured towards Doroniel. He could not say the words.

"I do not know, it is elven certainly, but it could be Rithlin's." Brolinth hated to admit this.

"True. Well we had better make sure that we have not missed anything and then get back to Legolas. I want to make sure that Simnella is seen to and housed for the night." His friend and cook would need to be watched over the coming weeks, he knew. "I also want the brothers watched. There is something about them I cannot put my mind on what it is." He sounded puzzled.

Bremoline hoped Thranduil would make the connection without being told. "In what way?"

"If I knew I would tell you, Mellon nin." Thranduil sighed tiredly. "Perhaps I am just imagining things."

"You, imagine things? Never in my lifetime!" Glorfindel looked at him stunned.

"It happens at times. And I will admit to being exhausted." Thranduil's voice was wry.

"I am not surprised." Glorfindel was watching him closely. "When we get back to your chamber, you _will_ rest."

"I have too much to do." Thranduil waved him away before beginning to look on the floor for clues. Any clues as to what had happened here.

"There is this!" Lathron called from the door. On the white of the wood a large bloody palm print stood out in stark contrast. Lathron and Rochon had been guarding the door. The two of them on the inside, guarding their King while two others stood in the doorway outside.

They all crowded around. Faergon stayed at Doroniel's side but he watched all that was happening.

"It could be Rithlin's print. He would have been panicked. It looks as if he walked in on what was happening." Thranduil could see it almost clearly, what seemed to have happened.

"It is big enough." Glorfindel was measuring it against his own hand. "A little too big."

"The Wraith or the watcher?" Thranduil practically groaned at the thought that someone may have had the chance to help but had not.

"It could be either. Until we find them, we won't know." Glorfindel shook his head. They could then compare the hand against the print.

"We will find them and when we do and if they have not helped the wounded…" Thranduil's eyes were hard.

"It is not the watcher." Bremoline had to speak up.

"What makes you say that?" Thranduil threw him a commanding glance. A glance that told him to speak and now!

"The watcher was outside the chamber when I went to warn Brolinth. This happened before then, well before then."

"You are right, Ada. We were in the corridor not far from here. We would have heard them leave. We should have heard something from them, some noise. We heard nothing!" Brolinth recalled .

"It would seem that only the Wraith is at fault in this tragedy. I want Mithrandir to look at the print and perhaps Estel. He is a tracker for the Rangers is he not?" Thranduil looked at each of them.

"Yes he is." What was the point of denying that Estel was a Ranger?

"I am sorry, that was an incredibly stupid thing to say. Of course Estel is a Ranger. I knew that. I am just so weary." Weary, and at the end of his tether, to tell the truth.

"Thranduil." There was gentle chiding in Glorfindel's voice.

Thranduil looked up, puzzled.

"If there is anyone on Arda who deserves to be weary it is you. After all that has happened and is happening about us, you need no excuse for saying things like that. Now, why did you want Estel to look at the tracks?" Glorfindel knew it was not just an idle thought. Mirkwood possessed some of the best trackers in all of Middle-earth after all.

"I just thought he would like to be involved in this, as it is after Legolas after all. Also he may have another angle that I… we may not have considered. I also want as few knowing about this in detail as possible. Although I realise that may be harder to continue with than I would have liked." Thranduil explained simply.

A lot had happened in the last six months to change his entire opinion of Estel. He would never again be thought simply as _his son's Adan friend._ He would be thought of as Estel, _his son's good friend_. He also meant what he had said earlier, that Estel would ever be welcome in Mirkwood. The Palace doors would always be opened in welcome for him.

That gave another thought. He wanted to move Estel nearer to his and Legolas' chambers. If they were to think of each other as family then he would be moving, animals and all!

"True. Estel has already done that a few times with us, caught something we gave no thought to but that the Ranger's thought would be significant. They were right. When he and Legolas get together!" Glorfindel's voice was rueful.

"They can be a handful." They shared a small smile and then Thranduil got back to the job at hand. "Rochon, I do not want anything touched once Ferinel has been moved. I want guards on all doors, saes, only trusted friends once more. I will not have this scene damaged and things lost through carelessness, not if we wish for this to stop."

"I agree, Aran Thranduil. Lathron, the back door?" The other Mirkwood Home Guard nodded and headed for the small back door that led out onto the Palace herb garden. "I will make sure that nothing is lost. What do you need, Doroniel?"

"We need a stretcher to move Ferinel, something discreet. We need to move through the back passages, I think, with my patient." For that was what she now was, her patient and one that still deserved dignity at all costs.

"I will make sure that the passageways are clear." Brolinth was not exactly eager to help but he needed to do something to feel useful.

"Very good, hennad. Can anyone think of anything more that is needed to be done?" Thranduil carefully wrapped the nail back into the cloth and placed it into the pocket of his robes. He also picked up the sword, suddenly aware that his hands were shaking wildly.

"Perhaps I should take that." Glorfindel gently removed the sharp weapon from the King. "It may be safer."

"I… I…" Thranduil looked at him blankly, unable to put into words what he was feeling. Suddenly he was so tired he could not string two words together, but he also needed to get back to see how Legolas was. He had been away far too long.

"I understand, but we need to get you out of here." Something was wrong. Glorfindel had felt this prickling warning too many times to ignore it. He knew to expect danger ahead, at some point. It was the legacy of his return from Mandos' Halls. He had learned to take heed of these warnings. They were always right.

"Y… Yes." Thranduil let himself be led from the chamber, back to his own sleeping chamber where his son waited for him.

The trip was a blur and he could not have said if they had even seen another person on the way. But soon he reached the door that kept him from Legolas.

Guards stood at either end of the corridor and they seemed to be taking their duties sloppily, until you saw their eyes. At another time, he would have erupted with anger had he had the energy.

Their eyes showed the true extent of their alertness. They would be upright and ready to fight within a heartbeat, as per his earlier orders.

Once this was over and the dust had settled he would be having a feast so that they could be thanked properly. They would all likely be in need of the relaxed atmosphere!

He reached out to open the door but found others had once more placed themselves in front of him.

"What?" He looked up startled.

"Just in case." Bremoline told him his eyes worried. He had not often seen Thranduil this exhausted.

"Oh." That seemed to make sense. He let them move in front of him. The same applied here as with the kitchen. You never knew.

Bremoline knocked on the chamber door, smiling at the growl that he heard in reply. It seemed that Red was still guarding her beloved Prince.

He reached for the handle only to have it snatched from his hand in an instant. His hand went automatically for his sword but relaxed when he caught sight of the old and grey visage before him.

"So you decided to come back!" The Maia was obviously not happy.

"We had a lot to see to." Glorfindel looked at him worriedly. "What has happened? Is it Legolas?"

"What has happened? You dare ask what has happened when it was you that did the deed?" Mithrandir seemed to tower over them.

"Me? I have been with Thranduil…."

"While we have picked up the pieces of the fight that you had?" Mithrandir growled once more.

Glorfindel suddenly understood. More than the poor King who really was too tired to comprehend what was going on around him.

"Perhaps this would be better without others watching us." Glorfindel guided Thranduil into the chamber and Mithrandir frowned as he looked at his old friend.

"What has happened?" He moved to let them in.

"He is exhausted. He needs to rest and he needs it now." There was warning in Glorfindel's voice.

If the Maia was upset with them for whatever reason, he could put it to one side for later and deal with Glorfindel and not Thranduil. He had been the one to cause the fight they had taken part in and not Thranduil. He would not let Thranduil take the blame for something that was not his fault.

"Come. Legolas is sleeping." Mithrandir's voice was soft, anger forgotten in an instant. That could wait for another time. Or at least until Thranduil was asleep, as this had not really been his doing. "Legolas woke for a short time and took some broth before sleeping again. Elrond is also awake."

Thranduil nodded although he could not really understand what was being said to him. All that mattered was that he was taken to his beloved son.

He was not even aware of being placed in the chair as he took up a limp, swollen hand. It was warm. Legolas was still with him and he praised the Valar.

His eyes closed without him even being aware of it.

Mithrandir sighed. He could see that Thranduil was on the verge of total collapse. He needed rest. He made shushing motions with his hands to stop them from talking. It would only be a few minutes before Thranduil was asleep.

Actually it was less time than that. The minute that Thranduil settled into the chair and took his son's hands Thranduil was sliding into sleep. A sleep that was apparently desperately needed since his eyes closed.

Glorfindel gently laid a blanket over his shoulders. Once they let Thranduil sleep for a short while, they could move him to a bed so that he could rest properly, but not too far from Legolas. His friend would awaken immediately if he was moved too quickly.

"This has been too much for him. How is Legolas, really?" His voice was soft and yet thrummed with worry.

Mithrandir waited a few minutes before answering, to be sure that the King really was asleep. He also motioned for them to move away. It was always better to be safer than sorry.

"Legolas' condition has not changed, but that is also good, he is no worse. No news is better than bad news." Mithrandir looked over to father and son.

"True. I also want to hear of Haldir. I am very sorry about hitting him. I did not mean that. I should not have tried to hit Thranduil in any case." It would take Glorfindel a long time to forgive himself.

"No, but you had provocation. You also had no idea that Haldir would step in the way like that. You were focused on Thranduil. Anger blinds, after all." Mithrandir reassured him, his anger forgotten when he saw how upset both Thranduil and Glorfindel had been. "Haldir's jaw was broken."

"No!" Glorfindel turned to the other bed where Elladan was seated next to the fallen Marchwarden.

Haldir was still unconscious, whether through herbs or because of the blow Glorfindel dealt him, he did not know. A large bruise was showing against his pale skin. It was only then that Glorfindel noticed the thin leather straps tightly bound around his chin to behind his head and over the top of his head to under his jaw that had been used to immobilise the broken jaw.

"He will hate me." Glorfindel was truly horrified. How had it come to this?

Gandalf lightly shook his head. "No, I believe he will understand. He has, after all, had brothers to grow up with. He knows how it can be." Gandalf had seen the Lothlórien Elf deal with them and the other warriors of that Realm.

"I must apologise." Glorfindel was shaking his head.

Mithrandir understood that guilt could make a person feel that way. "I am sure that Haldir will understand and be thankful for that." Gandalf nodded approvingly. "What happened in the kitchen?"

"Ferinel was killed by the Wraith. Rithlin's sword was found near her with some sort of dark blood on it. It may even be the Wraith's. Thranduil has a nail wrapped in his robe pocket that appears to belong with it. We need you to look at it. We have sectioned off the kitchen so that the scene is saved. Thranduil wants us to look it over, as well as Estel, in case there is something we have missed." Glorfindel handed over the sword and Mithrandir took it, a look of deep interest on his face.

"This will be interesting." He murmured as they moved towards the window and the light that filled the chamber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The blood had done little to sate its hunger. It was the wrong type of blood, not the royal blood that it craved. _

_The child had not fought against him, as if she had known that it would not help her. For some reason, this once, he had felt a deep sympathy for her, something he had not felt for long centuries._

_But when the other had entered and disturbed him, he struck out and attacked without thought before he fled. The other would be dead by now, for daring to strike him. He was free and no one would be aware that he had even been within the palace walls. The open window had been an easy access that he had not anticipated_

_Suddenly, he was distracted from his musing by the smell of warm, living immortal blood near his hiding place. His face creased in a feral grin. Who was he to turn away a free feast?_

_He stalked his prey before he paused, confused. Something was different with this one, something not right... but what?_

_The Wraith suddenly understood what it was that he scented on the air, curling red lips to bare sharp teeth in anger._

_No! He would not allow this. _The One_ was his. This one could not have him! He deserved him after all he had been forced to endure, the spider and orc blood, rather than the Royal blood that he craved with all of his being._

_Well, he would end that threat right here… right now._

_Silently, he moved towards his new prey, would make certain that this one suffered as he made others suffer. This would be an amusing diversion as well, something he had not indulged in for some time…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

He hurried through the forest, heading for the one place they all knew, but rather tried to stay away from.

Today, even he had little choice. Their Lord needed an update and it was he who had been chosen to deliver the news.

The large elf shivered. He was no coward. He had handled things worse than this, loved doing so, in fact. It was why he had been picked for this group at the Palace after all. When they captured 'prisoners' his little penchant to, ahem, 'talk with them' was a welcome skill. It made his day when this happened. It was so rare. But he had his little games that he could play on the side…..

The news he had for their Lord would not be welcome though. He would need to relax later. His latest little 'toy' would not enjoy it. He knew that already with grim certainty.

Polinas was well known for his temper driven by deep anger and hatred. The fact that their spy would no longer be able to keep watch for them for a while would not be a welcome piece of news.

He was not particularly watching the forest. The trees would warn a Wood Elf of any danger, so he relaxed, making plans for what he would practice on his toy. All his games were leading to one ultimate aim.

When he had the Brat of a Prince in his hands. His mouth went almost dry at the anticipation of what he would be able to do. The practice would have paid off.

He was unaware of the trees bristling with indignation around him. The first thing that he knew that all was not well around him was when a bird flew over and dived at him. Only his quick reflexes prevented him from getting a face full of the dove's secretions.

He shook his fist in fury at the bird, but thought no more of it. It had been one of those things, or so he thought.

No animal would harm an elf, after all, not with their affinity with nature. He did wonder for a full second whether or not the tale of the Wraith was real. It did not matter to him one way or another. Nothing would dare to harm him, ever.

With that in mind he returned to his plans.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_He could smell the cruel fear that was coming from the elf, and was amazed._

_An elf that enjoyed hurting others? At least his was wrought through hunger and need, not some twisted and misguided sense of worth._

_Even the awful trees that he had once loved so long ago were angry at this elf and he was not really sure why. Why would the trees be angry with an elf? That was most unusual._

_He watched in amusement as a dove swooped down to defecate in the elf's direction. His cry of anger echoed around the trees…_

_It was then he realised why the trees were so angry. This elf wanted the Prince, to play his sick games._

_Well that he would not have. The Prince was his and his alone. He would have to do something about that, something permanent!_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

A sudden cold shiver made Cwaerlion look up from his plans. He was also at the meeting site. What could have made him shiver like that?

He had no idea what it was that had caused him to shiver like that. It must have been a sudden cold wind.

It was his imagination. He would have to hurry if he was to meet his Lord on time. It would be bad enough without his being late adding to it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The air was fresh above him as he took another deep breath of life giving breath, he always felt so much better when he was outside in the forest._

_A tree gently caressed his face as he made his way through its branches. He smiled at the tender touch._

_Then the coldness filtered over him. He stopped, crouched on the tree limb as he looked around him. Senses on alert._

_What was this?_

_Then he realised that he should not be here. This was the same as the last time, when he had seen the Wraith waiting to attack his friends and family._

_He had to warn them! He looked around him and yet he was so far from home. So far from help. What could he do?_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

A groan sounded in the chamber. Small yes, but it made Meleana shiver. It came from his Godson. Could Legolas be waking? And yet it had not been that long since he had woken and had some broth.

He had also been given some herbs for both his fever and the pain that seemed to fill him from his wounds, wounds that were slowly recovering but still caused problems. Meleana had also made certain that he had some cool water and offered the aid of a bowl to use should his Prince need it. Embarrassing yes, but also necessary. Legolas was still dangerously close to kidney failure and he was still not passing urine properly nor in the quantity that Meleana was happy with.

He crossed to Legolas. They had just moved and settled Thranduil, who was sleeping with his eyes closed. A true sign of his exhaustion.

Legolas also had his eyes closed, but a deep frown marred his normally smooth forehead.

"N…no!" It was a moan.

"Legolas? Penneth are you in pain?" He shared worried looks with Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had been worried earlier that his father was not here and they had told him they had made the King rest. Was this caused by that worry?

The answer was another low groan.

"S… stop it." Legolas seemed to move away from something.

"Legolas?" Elladan was taking his pulse as Meleana felt his forehead. Yes he still had a fever, but it was not as bad as it had been…

"W… will stop you." There was a hint of steel and promise in the weak voice.

"He is seeing the Wraith!" Estel spoke from his friend's side, he had seen this before. He could recall how Legolas had been before the Wraith had attacked last time.

"What!" Elladan looked up in alarm.

"This is how he was the last time, just as the Wraith attacked us." Estel was certain that he was right. Certain with every part of his being.

"But how is this certain?" Meleana could not truly begin to fathom all of this. Legolas was special in so many ways and he had had an early awakening, but this seemed to be going to the extreme.

"I do not know." Estel sounded frustrated now.

"It may have something to do with the 'Golden Elf?'" Mithrandir asked his voice a little distant as he thought of the tale. This seemed to be adding up.

Legolas had a bond with this Wraith, so it would seem. This seemed to point to him being the one foretold to stop him.

"Legolas the Golden Elf?" There was no emotion in Estel's voice. Just pure worry for his friend.

"He may well be." Mithrandir confirmed.

"How do we help him?" Estel brushed the hair once more from the grey face. One lock always seem to be falling into the Prince's eyes and they all knew how much he hated that. The side braids normally kept it under control.

"L… leave him!" The weak voice seemed to be full of anger.

"I do not know, but we have to find a way." Glorfindel had crossed to Haldir's bed, watching him with sorrow. He had caused injury to a loved and respected member of their party. He would never forgive himself. "There is no way that Legolas can do this alone, certainly not at present. I wonder what has caused the link to be so strong between them?"

"That is another mystery that needs looking into." Mealena agreed. "It could be something as simple as his deep link to the forest about him."

"And it is a deep link." Glorfindel looked towards Legolas now. "One of the deepest I have ever had the joy of witnessing, even though it does cause pain sometimes for all of us."

"S…stop! N…no!" Legolas was becoming more and more upset as he 'saw' whatever it was that was happening in his 'dream'.

"I wonder what he is witnessing?" Elladan's voice was soft.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_He heard a sound over the cries of distress that he could hear from the trees that told him something was happening here, something bad that the trees were unhappy with._

_He made his way to where the trees had pointed him, marveling at the ability to move freely once more and not have to be helped with anything. He liked it here in the dreamworld. It had to be a dream because somewhere deep in the back of his mind he could still feel the pain as it niggled him._

_He would ponder much on this at a later date. Now he had something that he needed to do._

_He stopped when he saw the black shadow moving on the ground with a stealth and ease that would rival even the greatest warriors. It was tall and thin. Legolas knew immediately what, or rather who, it was. _

_The Wraith. And it was hunting something or someone._

"_No!" It was the barest of whispers and should not have been spoken aloud. The Wraith could have heard him. Luckily, it was so focused on what it was doing that it did not even so much as glance in his direction._

_It moved with purpose towards something that was also moving steadily._

_It was another Elf!_

"_Stop it!" Legolas would not let this happen!_

_The pair ahead of him continued to move._

"_I will stop you!" It was a deep vow. He would not let the Elf be killed. There had been too much blood shed already._

_He moved swiftly and without worry for his own safety. He could not worry about himself right now._

_The Wraith reached the Elf before Legolas did and it swung him around with such ease it was almost frightening._

"_What are you?" There was fear in the Elf's voice and Legolas recognised him straight away. It was Cwaerlion. "What do you want of me?"_

_Cwaerlion had once been a Mirkwood warrior, many, many years ago. Until he suffered a head injury while on patrol with Rithlin. They had hurried him back to Mirkwood and he had been saved after treatment. But his personality had changed completely._

_He had begun to enjoy the killing of the spiders and Orcs and actively sought them out even when he was off duty._

_Then Legolas and his father had begun hearing disturbing stories about what he was doing to the Orcs. How he was making them suffer greatly before finally killing_ them.

_He had been relieved of his post once he had been found torturing an Orc. Legolas had put the creature out of its misery. Before that he had never thought he would feel sorry for one of the Fell Creatures. But after seeing what had been done to the poor creature he had felt deep shame and pity that one of his own people could do this._

_They had all been surprised when Cwaerlion had decided to stay on Middle Earth and even more so that he remained in Mirkwood. He and his father had had many an argument about his being banished from Mirkwood. Legolas was all for it, albeit reluctantly._

_Thranduil though would not have it. He would prefer to have the other Elf near to hand so that they knew what he was doing. That suspicion had eased over the years when there had been no further incidents._

_Even so Legolas could not allow him to be killed this way._

"_I want what you want. Yet only one of us will get that wish." The Wraith was speaking in riddles! _

"_And what is it that I want?" There was a little trepidation in Cwaerlion voice._

"_You know as well as I do what it is you have planned and I cannot allow you to have that." The grin was chilling to the extreme._

"_I have nothing planned!" Cwaerlion looked at him as if he had two heads._

_The laughter was bone chilling with its lack of mirth and Legolas shivered._

"_Yes, you do little Elf. I know about the 'toys' in your locked chamber. The smell of blood that lingers in the air around you. Such a sweet intoxicating scent…" The Wraith seemed to snifft the air and its mouth was watering in anticipation._

"_What!" Cwaerlion was shocked. Only a handful of his closest friends and other plotters knew about his little treats._

"_You cannot hide it from me, not from one who also enjoys the same thing." The voice was deathly cold._

"_No!" Legolas whispered and the trees rustled their limbs in an effort to hide their Caun._

"_What is it that I want then?" There was bravado in his voice._

"_The same thing that I do, of course, the Little Prince." _

_Legolas gaped at them in shock. They wanted him? The Wraith he knew about, but Cwaerlion? What had he done that could warrant this?_

"_He is mine!" It was a hiss from Cwaerlion, full of anger and hate._

"_No, he is mine!" The Wraith moved so suddenly that Legolas blinked and almost missed it._

_Instantly, Cwaerlion was pinned to the forest floor, the Wraith's hand on his throat._

"_No! Saes, no!" There was utter fear now in the normally-harsh voice._

"_Yes, oh, yes." The Wraith stroked the pale throat with its long, bony fingers, they seemed to be huge thanks to the hard, filthy long nails. "I will enjoy this greatly!"_

"_No, Valar, saes no!" Legolas tried to rush forward, tried to stop what he knew would happen and yet he was totally unable to move, unable to even raise a finger to help. It was exactly as it had been the last time he had dreamt like this, when he had seen the Wraith watching the chamber they were sleeping in._

"_Should I make your death fast, or slow just as you like for the others?" The long index finger stroked a line across the throat leaving in its wake a long bloody line._

_Cwaerlion's breath hitched in his throat. He had never been so frightened in all of his life. He had heard about what the Wraith had done to his cohort and Polinas' son. How he had been left to die in his own blood. Although, if he believed the tale, there had been little blood left to drown him. _

"_No!" Legolas could only moan, his breath coming in spurts as he watched the awful scene before him. He was about to see the Elf murdered before his very eyes and he could not move an inch. He had to try and help, there had to be some way._

"_Slow I think." The feral grin was back._

_Legolas tried to struggle forward, tried to put an end to this…_

"_It is not your time, Penneth Caun. But it will come." The Wraith turned to look at him, his fangs bared in a grimace of a smile. "For now…."_

_The long, sharpened finger, for that was what it was slowly drew down and across, leaving blood pooling in its wake._

"_No!" Legolas shouted and then he was being pulled back, back in to the Palace as he had been the last time. All he could see was the black head as it lowered to the throat…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"NO!" The cry woke Thranduil from his deep sleep and he opened his eyes to see his son arching from the bed, the others trying to restrain him.

Valar not again! When would this nightmare end?

"Legolas, waken!" Mealena sounded so stern.

"No! I… I will f… find you, m…make you s…suffer. Y… you are w…worse t…than an O…Orc!" Then the heavy lids opened to reveal haunted blue eyes, eyes that Thranduil knew so well and had hoped never to see again in this life.

Legolas had witnessed something and it had been bad, very bad. The eyes closed as the Prince tried to control his ragged breathing. His left hand shakily rose to brush the tears away.

"Legolas? Ion-nin what happened?" He was at his side in an instant. He would do all he could to help him over this, would even give his own life if it came to that.

"C… Cwaerlion, d…dead. W…Wraith."

It was all that Legolas could get out before darkness took him once more.

Shocked silence filled the chamber….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…

So another chapter finished dear friends and the plot is thickening fast! I do so hope you enjoyed this and that you will let me know what you do think? I am sorry that there was a long wait in between chapters, but Real Life became a pain and I had a few things to sort out before I could continue with this. I promise that the next chapter will not be that long in coming!

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write for pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for betaing this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome, even encouraged.

Author's note: Any reference to the Blue Wizards refers to a story I have in the works.

**Sindarin vocabulary**

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Gon … Captain

Hannon le … Thank you

Heniach Nin? ... Do you understand me?

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Iaur … old

Ion-nin … my son

Laes … babe

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sîdh … Peace

Tithen pen … little one

**Other terms**

Clouts … diapers, nappies

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter Twenty Six**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ion-nin, Legolas?" There was fear in Thranduil's voice as he reached for his son, worried that he lay frighteningly still against the bed, yet again, barely seeming to breathe. There was a deep gut-wrenching fear about what his son may have witnessed as they sat beside him.

"Let me see him." Mealena moved past Thranduil, patting his shoulder in reassurance as he passed. "All will be well, mellon-nin." He could say that with some assurance as the Prince was still breathing, though erratically.

"Will it?" Thranduil sought reassurance.

"Aye, with our help, he will be well." He gently reached for his godson's pulse. This was getting old and fast. He desired nothing more than to see Legolas up and well once more in his beloved trees.

"Bremoline?" Thranduil moved, just a little, so that Mealena could get in, but he would not let Legolas out of his sight. This apparent link to the Wraith proved to him that Legolas was the 'Golden Elf'. But, before and beyond that, Legolas was his son.

"Yes, Thranduil?" The Mirkwood Captain moved to stand close to his King.

"We need to find this body now, if only Legolas could tell us where it happened. We also need to inform his kin." Cwaerlion had long been a problem in and around Mirkwood, ever since the head injury that had changed him so drastically. He had quite literally become a different person.

It did not mean that Cwaerlion's family would not grieve for his death.

"I will see to it. I will have Brolinth organise a search." Bremoline would not leave this chamber for longer than a few minutes, not unless his King did, of course. He had discussed it briefly with Glorfindel. They were both on guard duty now and nothing would be able to hurt the prince or the king unless they got through the two of them.

"Hennad, mellon iaur." There was deep gratitude in his voice. "Mealena?"

"He is unconscious, but as well as he can be. I want him to rest until he wakens on his own. He also needs more herbs for his fever." He crossed to the herb table, stopping to check on Elrond and Haldir.

As he gently palpated the swollen jaw of the Marchwarden, Mealena was surprised when he groaned.

"Haldir?" His voice was very gentle.

He was rewarded with another groan as Elladan moved closer to help him.

"Take it easy, relax. You will hurt." That was actually an understatement. This was going to hurt a lot.

Dazed blue eyes slowly opened to the coaxing of Mealena's voice.

"That is it, just keep calm." Mealena watched as Haldir raised a shaking hand to touch his jaw and the leather straps that bound it. "Your jaw is broken. That is why it pains you so much. The straps are to keep it immobilised. I have some tea ready for you." Glorfindel handed Mealena a cup. "Hennad, Glorfindel. This will help." He placed a hollow reed between Haldir's swollen lips. "Drink slowly."

There was shock in Haldir's eyes as he listened, still dazed, but he did as bidden and slowly drank the bitter yet strangely sweet fluid.

"Good. That will help. Your jaw will mend. I envision that you will only need the splint straps for a week. Luckily none of your teeth were displaced and the bone remained stable." He knew Haldir would want to know all that had happened.

A frown graced the fair, bruised face. Confusion showed first, then sudden understanding.

Mealena moved so that he could let a certain someone come into Haldir's line of sight.

Glorfindel's head was down. He simply could not meet Haldir's eyes, so embarrassed was he by what he had done. "Haldir, mellon-nin, I am so sorry. I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

A hand on his made Glorfindel raise his eyes to meet Haldir's bleary gaze. To his great surprise, he saw understanding and forgiveness there in those blue eyes.

Haldir made a gesture as if writing something and Elladan moved to the desk, aware of what he needed. Haldir would be sore and unable to speak without pain for a while at least.

He returned with parchment, quill and ink.

Haldir gently nodded his thanks before taking the items. They all watched as he wrote.

_No need, accident. You could not see me from behind._

"I should have known you where there." Glorfindel would not let himself off that easily.

_How? Your eyes are in the back of your head? _That made them all laugh.

"I can still apologise." Glorfindel knew he was lucky to have such good friends.

_Accepted. Please forget?_

Glorfindel sighed. How could he forget? Because of his rash temper, a friend had been injured, but he would try, for Haldir's sake.

_What has happened? _

Haldir was aware that something had occurred while he was senseless.

"The Wraith has struck twice more." Glorfindel held a hand up as Haldir's eyes widened. "All are safe here." Haldir relaxed again.

More rapid writing and he presented the page._ Who?_

"Simnella's daughter and another elf. Legolas witnessed that death, we think. He had some kind of vision." Haldir grew alarmed once more. "He is alright and sleeping now."

_Anything more? Anyone hurt? _

Haldir just had a feeling. He did not know what or why, but he did.

Glorfindel sighed. "Yes, Rithlin."

_How bad?_

Glorfindel started at that. They had not even checked, so much had been going on it had completely flown from their minds.

"I will find out." He promised.

_Poppy tea?_

Glorfindel blinked at that, not sure of the change in their conversation. "Sorry?"

_Was that Poppy tea I was given? It was sweet and I feel drowsy._

Mealena stepped in to answer that question. "Yes it was, Haldir. You will be dosed with it for the next two days. Do not try to tell me that your jaw or head does not hurt, as I know for a fact that they are painful and will continue to be so for a time. It is better to be comfortable than sit in pain unnecessarily." He was aware of how prideful the warrior elves could be. He did deal with them on a daily basis. "Am I clear?"

_Yes, it does hurt. _

Haldir's simple admission, unfortunately, only made Glorfindel feel even more guilt. "Goheno nin..."

Haldir shook his head carefully and began to write. _Mealena needs to know. It will not help him, or me, if I do not tell my healer the truth. It is something that Legolas will learn one day._

"True, although I am not so sure that will ever happen. I will go and make sure that Rithlin is alright."

Bremoline would not let Glorfindel go because he thought the Gondolin warrior looked exhausted. "No, you stay here, I will go and find out." That side of the chamber seemed to be calm, so he was not really that worried. "It might be better if you remain here and rest."

Glorfindel sighed, as much as he hated it, he knew Bremoline was right. But he was always one to do, not sit and let others do for him. He was determined to put an end to this threat to his friends and family and bring those responsible to justice.

"I know. I know." He was tired, perhaps even more weary than he had been since the Fall of Gondolin. The months of anxious watching over Legolas were beginning to wear on all of them.

"Then you will rest?" Mealena expected to have more of an argument than that.

"Yes, I will rest, but I will sit with Elrond. I think that Haldir is asleep already." Glorfindel smiled down at the flaxen-haired ellon and retrieved the quill and ink before there was a mishap.

Mealena was relieved. Haldir had succumbed to the poppy tea. He looked more peaceful, the pain lines on his face had eased and he seemed more settled. That also helped to relax Glorfindel, knowing that Haldir would recover.

"Good. I will watch while you settle." He watched as Glorfindel made his way over to the bed that held Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir sat near Elrond now. Estel had fallen asleep in his chair beside Legolas. Well… he was actually seated half-way between his Adar and his friend, so that he could get to either, should the need arise.

Bremoline hovered uncertainly, seeming unsure where to go or who to check first. He was worried about them all. Mealena could help him with that.

"Bremoline, come with me. I need your help." He smiled at Mirkwood's Gon.

"Of course." Bremoline was at his side in an instant. To his relief he was led to Rithlin's side. "How is he? I am surprised that Palanwen has not arrived yet." He knew Rithlin's bonded well. It took a lot to keep her from his side.

The wounds that Rithlin had received were deep and long gashes to his upper body and arms that had bled freely. The amount of blood lost had been frightening. To be honest, Mealena had thought they might lose him through blood loss alone, but it seemed he would recover and return to his duties. It had been a very close thing.

"It was decided that it would be better to wait until we have some guards free to inform Palanwen that he was hurt. Aran Thranduil does not wish anyone to move in or out of this chamber without guard. You had other things to worry about. I heard about Simnella. That is dreadful. I fear he will never recover." The old cook had always been so proud of his daughter.

"Aye." Bremoline had been so focused on what was happening in the kitchen that he had not given much thought to what was happening outside the Palace. There could have been an all-out orc attack and he would not have realised it.

Mealena gazed at the soldier before him with a practiced eye. "You must get some rest too. When did you last sleep?"

Bremoline was too tired to even begin to try to hide the truth. "The night before we returned."

"Then it is far past the time that you should rest. You have not stopped since you got back." Mealena watched him appraisingly.

"I know, but I will not rest until this is settled. I have let Thranduil down once. I will not do so again." Bremoline was firm on that.

Mealena raised surprised eyebrows. "And exactly how have you let him down?"

"I was not here when Legolas needed me the most." It was that simple. "I will make sure that some of my men go and inform Palanwen. Rithlin will need her." He knew how deep their bond was.

"She will not be happy that she could not come before now." They both knew the headstrong elleth. If she could find a way to be at her husband's side, she would have been here by now.

"I know. I have seen what lengths she will go to. Would you care to wager that Rithlin is going to be in trouble with her over this?" There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as Bremoline spoke.

Mealena shook his head and held up his hands. "Oh no, you do not pull me into your game!" He knew all too well how Bremoline liked to gamble and he knew from past experience that he would lose badly. Anyone who took a chance with Bremoline soon found out, apart from Legolas. No one won against Legolas, and that had been so for as long as he could remember.

"Aw, come on, just a small wager, nothing big!" Suddenly Bremoline looked like the most innocent of elflings.

"No. The last time you said that, I lost the new belt that I had not even worn! I promised never again. So… no!" Mealena would not forget that very painful lesson. He had been in trouble at home because his wife had commissioned the belt to be made for him.

"You are no fun!" There was amusement there now.

"I know, but at least I am not poor!" He rejoined and then continued to examine Rithlin. "He is doing better than I hoped, but he has lost a lot of blood."

Bremoline was suddenly worried. "He will recover though?" He knew what the Wraith could do, having seen the kitchen.

"Yes, I believe he will recover to pester us once more." They were all used to Rithlin's boisterous energy level. When he and Legolas got together and were bored… well it could be as bad as when Elrond's twin sons came to visit.

"Good, then I know we are back to normal. I look forward to that." Bremoline sounded wistful at that thought. Rithlin had been with the Home Guard for a long time now.

Mealena had to smile at that as well. Bremoline was right, it had been far too quiet and he knew exactly when it had all started.

It began months ago with the sudden and unwarranted attacks on Legolas that had forced their Prince to flee in the middle of the night, racing to Imladris to keep him safe, with only one guard as well!

Mealena had heard some of the mutterings of those who were not happy with the fell creatures that surrounded their home and he knew that some of the villages believed that Thranduil was not doing enough to help the situation. When Legolas left, some had even called him a coward. If only they knew the truth.

He would forever recall the face Thranduil had worn when he spoke with Mithrandir and found that Legolas had been seriously injured, that he needed to get to Imladris as soon as possible. Thranduil had been so sure that Legolas would be safe with Elrond in the protected valley.

Then he had heard of the continued attacks on Legolas. He had never been as frightened as when he had learned that Legolas had been attacked frequently by elves that were determined to kill him.

Mealena had rejoiced when he was told that Legolas was coming home. He had hoped that returning to Mirkwood would be the final push to recovery that Legolas needed… until he had caught sight of Legolas for the first time when they returned that night. He was shocked and horrified to see Legolas in such a weakened state, in spite of all the tender care Lord Elrond could give him.

Legolas remained dreadfully ill and the attacks had just escalated against him… against all of them, actually.

"Mealena… mellon-nin?"

He looked up to see Bremoline gazing at him, worried. He must have been calling him for some time.

"I am well. I was just thinking of how the pair of them could get into so much trouble!"

"I know! Do you recall the time they put the snakes into Doroniel's bed? I never thought they would live to see the next morn!" Bremoline was laughing softly.

"Yes, I did not think that she or Calandor would forgive them. Who knew she was afraid of snakes?" Mealena joined in his laughter. "I need to check Elrond."

They moved to the Imladris Lord's bed. Elrohir look up as they joined him. Estel hurried to their side from where he had been talking with Thranduil, having startled awake in the chair.

"Ada is still asleep, although he looks better." There was relief in Elrohir's voice and he knew that his elder brother could hear him from beside Haldir. Their hearing was superior to that of the Edain.

Mealena nodded and bent to examine Elrond. He said nothing and no one spoke as he carried out his task.

Finally he lowered the night shirt that had been placed on Elrond and looked up with a happy smile. "He is much better. The wound is healing nicely. His breathing is calm and without any problem. I think that given a few days your Ada will be well enough to sit up. I am most pleased with his progress."

Estel grinned in pure relief. They had all known that Elrond was recovering when the grey look had started to fade and the normal pink colour had replaced it, especially around his lips, but it was a relief to have it confirmed!

"That is wonderful news. He should waken soon." All three brothers shared looks of happy relief as Elrohir spoke. Finally something appeared to be going their way.

"Good, continue to watch him for me?" Mealena knew that none of the three of them was very good at waiting. Like Legolas, they preferred to be in motion, although when need arose, he could be as still as a statue and just as silent.

"Of course, as if I would leave Ada." Elrohir's smile took any sting out of the words.

"Hennad, but you need to take it in turns to eat and get some sleep. Our little plan took a side-step." Mealena was aware that they had not kept the watcher busy for a while now.

Mithrandir looked up from where he was talking quietly with Thranduil, trying to encourage the tired King. "I do not believe that is necessary at this time." The statement met with a quiet chamber.

"What do you mean by that, Mithrandir?" Thranduil's voice was quiet, yet firm.

"I think that Mithrandir is correct, Thranduil. The watcher has other things on his mind at this time, other than watching us." Bremoline hoped once more that his King would make the logical step.

"You think you know who this watcher is?" There was a hint of anger in Thranduil's voice.

Bremoline tilted his head noncommittally. "Let me say I think I have it worked out, but that I need to make certain I am right before I will name who I suspect." It was after all a gut feeling, but if his suspicions were confirmed…

"Very well, Captain, but as soon as you have the proof that you feel you require, I expect to be told their name. Enough is enough!" There was a hard edge to Thranduil's voice that they could all understand.

"I will, Aran-nin." It was not often that Bremoline used the honorific title for Thranduil, had been many years since he had done it in a situation like this, but he also knew this was nothing short of an order. He knew that he had not one shred of proof, although he knew Thranduil would trust him and order the arrests on his word alone. For his own peace of mind he needed that un-doubtable proof.

"Good. But you also need rest, both you and Glorfindel." Thranduil did not miss the look that the two of them shared. "What?"

"Nothing, Thranduil. We just feel that it is better if we both remain awake with you…" Bremoline tried to explain.

"No." Short, sweet and utterly simple.

"So that we can…" Bremoline blinked as his tired mind finally understood the one word that Thranduil had said. "N… no?"

"That is right. I said 'no'." Thranduil's voice was stern as he watched his Gon. "Have you looked at yourself recently? You can barely stand without weaving about! Do you really think you can fight?" There was astonishment in his voice. "No, I will not allow either of you to do this."

Bremoline tried to explain. "But, you need guards."

"What are we, elflings?" Elladan took exception to that, as did his brothers.

"No, but…" Bremoline was not ready for this unexpected attack from the wrong side.

Thranduil crossed his arms. "You understand my reasons then. It would be better if you rest now. Regain your strength, so that when you are needed you will be better able to fight. I feel that a battle is coming soon." Thranduil could not say why, but he had felt it for some time, a feeling that was growing by the day, that all this would soon be over… one way or another.

Glorfindel shrugged at Bremoline. It did make a great deal of sense.

Bremoline shrugged and nodded. "Very well, I will sleep, but I wish to be notified the very moment that anything happens!"

Thranduil was pleased that they both finally saw sense. "I am glad that is settled. You should both bed down and make the most of this time. What say you, Mithrandir?"

"Leave me out of this! Although… perhaps it would be a good idea. I will have a smoke first." He reached for his pipe and leaf pouch.

"I will join you!" Estel stood easily. "It is quiet here for now."

"We will go no further than the corridor where you can call us easily." Mithrandir told them as he stood.

"It would be safer if you used the tunnels. It will prevent any unwanted questions or attention and you can move away from us, so Legolas will not be disturbed by the smell." Thranduil advised them.

"Indeed, good thinking, old friend, that way no one will know that we have even left the chamber." Mithrandir was pleased at that thought. They moved to the wall where the handle was hidden that opened the sliding doors.

Thranduil sat back, watching while they vanished from view as the wall closed behind them. He turned back to gaze anxiously at Legolas. He desperately wanted Legolas to wake up so that he could be sure that the Wraith had not harmed him. But another thought niggled at him. How could Legolas possibly be strong enough to face the Wraith? He could not hope to do so in his present state. It was that simple, and that caused him even more worry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The forest was dark and forbidding. Nothing moved and there was no sound at all._

_A strong sense of foreboding made him very nervous. He could normally read the trees and wind easily, but there was nothing, as if he was the stranger being watched suspiciously_

"_So you came, as I expected you would." The voice was as cold as he recalled it._

"_What do you want?" He balled his fists. He hated this thing with all his might._

"_I want you, my Princeling, just you and your Adar. Oh, yes, and the Adan, nothing more. I will get what I desire." The Wraith smiled in anticipation, revealing sharp teeth. _

"_I will not let you have them!" Legolas was adamant._

"_Then we will meet again. I hope you are ready to fight." The Wraith made it sound like a promise. _

"_I will fight you until the sundering of Arda if I have to. I will never stop fighting you and I will never give in!" Legolas made that vow in a calm voice that startled the Wraith._

"_Who would have believed it? The Princeling has teeth!" He laughed at that thought. "You must sharpen them well if you hope to finish me! Many have tried before and all have failed. I know I will taste your precious blood soon, very soon." The last was a sibilant hiss._

"_You do not frighten me. I will become your worst nightmare. Lay one finger, just one accursed finger, on my Adar or my friends and I will hunt you until the end of time." Legolas threw his head back and raised his voice to the sky. "I vow before the Valar and all that is good and pure, they shall be my witness in this, that I will fight you until my dying breath!" _

_As if in reply, there was a sudden howling and swirling of the wind then a great flash of lightning followed by a massive clap of thunder._

_Legolas looked back to the Wraith with a satisfied smile. "I have been heard and my vow witnessed. Be on your guard, foul creature."_

_This time, when Legolas pulled back, it was by his own will, rather than being pulled back by unseen hands._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Polinas was not amused, not amused at all. He waited in the hidden cave for his contact from the palace. The elf he was to meet was already late and would get the sharp end of his tongue. He would make certain that Cwaerlion learned from that mistake.

They all knew that it was dangerous for him to be in Mirkwood at this time, but Polinas needed to know that his plan was working, needed to know that Thranduil suffered and suffered greatly.

He paced about in the cave. He was disgusted with hiding like this. He should not be hiding in a Realm that should have been his years ago, not under the hand of that impostor Thranduil!

Polinas sighed and forced himself to calm. Becoming irate would not help. He must be calm and clear of mind, perfectly in control. He had to be clear of mind or he would start thinking of his son. His only son, slain like an animal and _it was all Thranduil's fault._ He would have his revenge. He had it all planned, had it planned for years. He would not let it fall apart now. Oh no, all that happened now he would add to the growing list for revenge when he took the Crown of Mirkwood.

He could not stay here any longer. Cwaerlion was obviously not coming and he would be dealt with. This betrayal would not be forgiven.

Polinas left the cave, drawing the hood of his cloak to hide his face from view. He made his way swiftly along the path through the trees, heading back the way he came.

All seemed calm, quiet, like the still before a storm. There was a feeling of heaviness as though something were about to happen, something big.

He did not believe in listening to the trees since all they talked about was the weather and who was sleeping in their boughs. Nothing of interest ever came from them…

It was growing dark and Polinas limped along. While he was not paralysed as Thranduil believed, Polinas was not without lasting damage from his ancient injury, lasting injury to his legs that would never recover.

They ached when it was about to rain, caused him hideous pain in the winter, but Polinas could walk under his own power and that was what counted. He smiled at the thought of the surprise on Thranduil's face when he saw him. Saw him alive.

There would be shock and horror when he realised that Polinas was alive and come back to haunt him… Oh yes, he would get his revenge and soon.

A large crash of thunder split the air and he looked up. The sky above him was black, dark storm clouds gathering as if they were concentrated solely above Mirkwood. Polinas tried to hurry as the first drops of rain began to fall from the sky. This would make his journey harder, yet easier as there would be so few people about.

The sudden bolt of lightning that made a jagged flash across the sky actually made him jump and he berated himself for being so foolish. A storm would not hurt him and as for the Wraith… Well, he dismissed that as nothing more than a tale to scare elflings into behaving.

Well, he was no elfling and he was not afraid.

The rain came down harder now. He saw it as one of the first of the spring storms that would help the crops and plants to grow. Spring had always been his favourite time of the year. Polinas reveled in the violence of Arda as she showed her might to the lowly on the ground. He loved this. He would wield such power…

The problem was that the rain made it difficult to see. In the end, Polinas walked from tree to tree with his hand outstretched to keep himself safe. Mayhap he should find somewhere to shelter until Nature had her way.

As Polinas made that decision, he stumbled over something on the ground and landed face-first in a large, muddy puddle. He growled and drew his sword as he pushed himself painfully to his feet.

He turned swiftly to face his 'attacker' only to stop. The creature was no threat any longer.

He had stumbled across the carcass of a very dead deer. It lay on its side, legs stiffly straight. He could see the smoke still rising from it, indicating that lightning had struck the poor dumb beast.

He impatiently wiped his face free of the mud and berated himself for being so jumpy. He was never jumpy. Obviously the oddly tense atmosphere in the forest was setting his nerves on edge.

Polinas continued on his way, cursing the weather and nature …

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gandalf truly enjoyed his pipe. They moved down the tunnel away from any doorways that might allow the smell of the smoke to alert anyone to their presence, although they could still be reached and called if necessary.

"There is nothing like a good pipe to help you relax." The old Maia puffed happily on his newest favourite pipe. He was pleased to have been in Mirkwood this long and not lose his pipe. Although, he regretted the reason he had managed to hang onto both pipe and leaf for that time. He would actually prefer to lose both to Legolas' tricks again.

"Aye, if only Ada and the others would understand that!" Estel was wry in his observations. He knew the elves hated the leaf and the smoke that it made, but the worst one was Legolas. He was quite demonstrative of how much he disliked the habit.

"You are wasting your time trying to change Elrond's opinion on pipeweed. I have known your Adar for many years and he will never change his mind about the damage it does, or so he says." Mithrandir's blue eyes twinkled with mischief, something that Estel found he had missed greatly.

"Do you think that Legolas can truly recover from all this?" Estel was hesitant to ask.

"Aye, I do. Legolas has faced many things in his life but he meets them all head-on and with utter determination. I have never known him to…" He stopped and suddenly looked up to the ceiling with a worried frown.

"Mithrandir?" Estel knew instantly that something was up.

And then a loud crack sounded and re-bounded, echoing off of the tunnel walls.

"Well, well." The smile that crossed the Maia's face was one of pleased satisfaction. "Well done, indeed."

"Mithrandir?" Estel's pipe was forgotten.

"All is well, Estel, in fact, it is better than well." There was a truly maddening twinkle in his eyes now. Estel could see the happiness that radiated from them. Something had happened and he was sure that it was something good.

"It seems that a certain friend of ours is righteously angry and has been heard and blessed by the Valar." Oh yes, Mithrandir was more than happy. Now perhaps Legolas would also begin to fight back just that little harder for his recovery.

"Who?" Estel demanded.

"Legolas. It is Legolas." Mithrandir was openly smiling now. "I must return to Thranduil." His pipe had been forgotten until he knocked out the ash and hurried back to Thranduil's chamber, leaving a gawking Estel behind.

Estel blinked. He could not believe it. That clap of thunder was Legolas? He had to find out what was going on and to do that he needed to return. He hurriedly knocked out his pipe and hurried after Mithrandir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brolinth led his team on horseback through the forest. He did not want to risk being caught by the Wraith unaware. They were all well-armed with swords, knives and bow. While they may not be as good as Legolas with the knives, they could all use them. Legolas had instructed many of them personally. The thought made Bremoline miss his friend greatly.

The search was silent, as all knew they were looking for the body of Cwaerlion and none of them were happy about his death, even if he had become cruel in the later centuries.

Brolinth's feeling of unease was growing, becoming worse than normal in the dark forest of his home. It was almost oppressive and he was certain that they were in for one of those sharp, short storms that came when cold air met hot. Brolinth looked to the sky. It was a deep, dark black, promising a heavy autumn thunderstorm, although, it was deep in the autumn and this weather was unusual this late in the year.

His unease grew and he looked over at his men. "You may…" He did not need to continue. They had already heard the trees' warning and were lifting the hoods of their cloaks. None of them were surprised when the lightning flashed crazily across the sky to strike somewhere with a bang and sizzle. Then the rain began to fall.

"We need to hurry, but we must be thorough." Brolinth felt that the less time they spent out here the better.

They found the body just as the thunder next sounded. Brolinth was horrified that it was so close to the Palace. It seemed that the Wraith did not want to leave the vicinity, did not want to leave Legolas. He shivered at that thought as he slid from the back of his horse.

Brolinth knelt in the rapidly-forming mud as the rain grew heavier. He reached for the pulse at the throat even though he knew that there was no point, that Legolas was right. The deep wound in the throat told him that Cwaerlion was definitely dead.

"We need to get the body back to the palace." The rain was pouring now as the others joined Brolinth. Some stood watch, alert in case the Wraith made an appearance, but for once their attention was taken away from the trees above them.

They quickly wrapped the cold, already-stiffening body in the blanket they had brought especially for this purpose.

Another bright bolt of lightning flashed across the violent clouds, casting ghastly shadows around them. It was enough to give elflings nightmares.

It was quickly followed by a loud, too-close crack of thunder. Brolinth actually jumped involuntarily before he looked around at his men. If he did not know better, he might have thought that the air they breathed and the rain pounding down on them was tinged with anger so deep and stirring it was frightening.

His imagination must be working overtime, something both Ada and his tutors had tried to wean him from. They thought they had succeeded, but they did not know that he wrote fanciful stories that were safely locked away in a trunk so that no one would ever see them if he had his way.

"Come, we should make haste. I want to get back to see how Legolas fares." He helped the men lift the stiff body onto the spare horse.

Was it his imagination when he felt a leafy limb caress his shoulder at the mention of Legolas? Or the whisper of worry and fear that ran through the trees?

He was about to reach out and whisper some words of comfort to them when an almighty bolt of lightning zigzagged across the sky, striking a tree to the left of them, close enough to make them jump, but not close enough to hurt them, apart from making their hearts thump and their hair swirl around with a mixture of wind and static electricity.

A high squeal sounded from above them, had them reaching for their swords or knives, Cwaerlion's body forgotten.

They need not have worried. The smell of burning flesh filled the area as the body of a large black spider fell limply to the ground, already dead and smoking.

They all then looked belatedly to the trees, expecting more of the fell creatures, but all they could hear was the skittering of feet as the creatures fled from that which they did not understand.

Soon all was quiet, apart from the wind and the patter and hiss of the falling rain.

"Come, hurry. I need to speak with Aran Thranduil about this. The spiders grow bolder, venturing too near the Palace. When the storm is over, we must come back and make sure they retreat, Wraith or no Wraith!" He would do anything to protect his home.

"I volunteer to come." Thoronhen was ever ready to protect those he loved.

"Aye, as do I. I have a feeling I know where they may be nesting." There was a hiss of hate in Lathron's voice as he traced the spiders' path through the trees with his eyes.

That caused Brolinth to smile grimly. Lathron would always hate the giant spiders that roamed Mirkwood. Any chance to hunt the fell creatures and he was there, sword and bow at the ready.

"Good, I will honour your offers, but for now we need to move." Brolinth helped to move the body onto the horse and they swiftly mounted. Taking one last glance at the sky, he ordered them to leave.

There was a sense of relief but also a little heartache as they made their way back to the Palace. They had been hoping that Legolas had been wrong about Cwaerlion's death, that it had been a fever dream and nothing more. Sadly they had been proven wrong and Legolas right.

The troop disappeared into the darkness that had fallen with the rain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thranduil held one of Legolas' hands and cradled his head in his other palm. He knew he should rest but his mind was awhirl with thoughts and concerns. Everything that had happened seemed to be whirling around in a huge muddle, and that was only making things worse. For the first time in a long, long time he had a throbbing headache.

He looked up to check Legolas. He was so worried that if he left his son for even a moment he would not be alive when he returned. His son looked so frail. _Frail…_ What a horrible word and certainly not one he would ever dream of using to describe Legolas. But he did at this moment look the most frail that Thranduil had seen him… since his birth, at least, and that was saying something. There were so many times his son had been injured and expected to pass to Mandos' Halls.

Suddenly Legolas stiffened under his hands, seeming to be in great pain. Thranduil feared that his son was having another seizure.

"Mealena?" He called the healer over.

"What is it, Thranduil?" He hurried to his King's side. "Ah, I see."

He reached for the stiffened wrist. The pulse was fast and thready as it had been but not a great change from where it had been before.

Mealena frowned. This was no seizure, but he had not seen the like of this before. In fact, he did not know what this was. It did not set well with him.

He was about speak but stopped in shock. Legolas began to glow. It was a weak golden glow, yes, but a glow all the same.

Thranduil had to resist the temptation to pull away from the hand he was holding. Legolas would never harm him.

"Mealena, Glorfindel?" Thranduil called out to the two elder elves in the chamber, his voice sounding uncertain. Normally he would have called upon Elrond and Mithrandir but neither was in a position to do anything to help.

"Thranduil?" Glorfindel rose from the chair beside Elrond. He did not like the unexpectedly anxious quality to his friend's voice.

"Something is wrong with Legolas." How could he explain what he saw? Legolas was softly glowing but it was not the normal elven glow that they all had.

This alerted the others in the chamber. Elladan and Elrohir shared a silent conversation. With a nod, Elladan hurried to Legolas' side. If necessary, he could summon Estel if events turned to the worst.

Elrohir wanted to join Elladan at Legolas' side, but he needed to stay with Elrond. They needed to watch him in his still-fragile state. He did not see Elladan stop and waver as if dizzy for just one short moment, then move on.

Bremoline wanted to go to Legolas as well but he knew there was only limited space around the bed. He worried for his Prince and friend though. He had been through so much.

"Ai! Elbereth, what is this!" Bremoline looked up. He had rarely heard such shock in Glorfindel's voice. He was normally calm and collected.

Bremoline could not see for the crowd already gathered around the bed. He actually was not sure that he wanted to see. If Legolas was passing, he would grieve as if it was his own son. In many ways, he may as well have been considered a fosterling son. He had known Legolas since he had been a babe in clouts. That was too long an association not to grow to love him. How would he tell Brolinth? Where would they go from here? His heart ached.

"I do not know. I have never seen anything quite like it!" Mealena was shocked. "Thranduil, does it hurt?" He knew that pain would not prevent Thranduil from aiding his son.

"No, it is warm and full of Legolas' love." Thranduil sounded calmer and thoughtful now. "I wish I knew…"

An airy hiss resounded in the chamber, as if a breeze blew strongly through. Red whimpered from her position at the bottom of Legolas' bed. Thranduil cast a worried look her way.

Then the most incredible and wonderful thing happened, something Thranduil would treasure in his heart forever. His son, so weak and ill that he could barely make himself heard, spoke in a voice that Thranduil had longed to hear, strong and vibrant, full of anger and assurance, his son once more.

"You do not frighten me." Thranduil smiled at the words. There was little that scared his tithen pen, not for some millennia. "I will become your worst nightmare." Thranduil knew Legolas would make it happen, whoever he spoke to. "Lay one finger, just one accursed finger, on my Adar or my friends and I will hunt you until the end of time." Thranduil felt his mouth go dry at this promise. More than that, it was a vow. _Please Elbereth not… _"I vow before the Valar and all that is good and pure, they shall be my witness in this, that I will fight you until my dying breath!"

_Not this vow…_ He could not have heard right, Thranduil frantically tried to tell himself his hearing was faulty and that nothing had happened…

His hopes were dashed in the next minute as the largest, brightest flash of lightning he had ever seen filled the chamber with light as it flashed across the sky. He could only hope that no damage had been done to his people by the force of the strike. It was followed quickly by the deep roar of rolling thunder.

Legolas' golden glow seemed to be growing brighter by the second, bright and pure.

"I have been heard." While Thranduil's heart rejoiced at the strength and tone of his son's voice, he also felt a sick despair. "And my vow witnessed. Be on your guard, foul creature." The last was said with such hatred, such depth of feeling that Thranduil actually found himself for one second feeling sorry for the creature. He would not like to face his son when he spoke in that tone of voice. It promised retribution and death.

But if, as Legolas said, this had been witnessed by the Valar… perhaps there would be hope for all of them.

"What is happening?" Elladan sounded uncertain and confused.

"I am not sure." Mealena had to be honest. He wished that he could ask Elrond or Mithrandir, perhaps he should go and…

"Ah, good. It does my old heart good to see this." Mithrandir's voice came from the secret tunnel entrance.

"Mithrandir, Legolas, he…" Thranduil could not go on.

"He has finally decided that he will fight, that he will not allow this situation to continue." Mithrandir's eyes were sparkling like mad as Estel stumbled to a halt beside him, his eyes wide when he saw Legolas.

"But, why? Why Legolas?" Thranduil would never actually admit how terrified he was in that moment.

The answer, when it came, was not from the one they were expecting it from. It came from behind them.

"Because he is our Darling Child. He will not allow other innocents to suffer any longer."

"Ro?" Elladan whirled to look at his younger twin, heart almost trying to beat its way out of his chest with panic.

"What is Legolas' task?" Mithrandir bowed his head slightly and his voice held respect. He realised what was happening immediately.

"He will rid Arda of the Wraith and put an end to its reign of death once and for all. He has been blessed with our love." There was a gentle smile on Elrohir's face and his startling blue eyes shone with love as he gazed at Legolas with a fierce pride.

Blue eyes? Elladan almost choked. Elrohir had grey eyes, just like he did, not blue. This was not his beloved brother. But, if this was not Elrohir… then who was it?

"Ilúvatar?" Mithrandir asked. He had to know which of the Valar he was dealing with.

"Indeed, Olórin. I could never hide from you." There was pride in Elrohir's, nay, Ilúvatar's voice. He then turned to Elladan. "I apologise, penneth, for using your brother thusly once again. I did promise him it would not happen again, but my only other choice was removed from my path. Elrond is yet too weak and I must speak with you all concerning Legolas. Will you accept my apologies, and relay that to your brother?"

"Of course, Hír nin." What could Elladan say? His brother had been blessed by the Valar like this before, but that had been with the burden of the visions that his Adar normally had, not direct contact in this way. That had been when Elrond had been badly injured, had been blinded and truly could not see. Would this continue? Would he always wait for these hated visions with bated breath?

"They will only happen in times of dire emergency, penneth. I promise you that." Ilúvatar's voice was soft. "We do not wish to distress Elrohir either."

Elladan blinked. Ilúvatar had heard his thoughts?

"I listen to the Song, and Legolas knows you very well." There was a gentle gleam to his eyes. Then it vanished and Ilúvatar turned to the others. "Regarding that, I have blessed Legolas with strength to help him through the coming days. To face the Wraith, he will need all the help that can be given him."

"Is my son the Golden Elf of legend?" Thranduil suddenly asked. It was a question they had all been thinking.

Ilúvatar/Elrohir tipped his head and smiled enigmatically. "Yes, and no, Thranduil. All will be revealed in the fullness of time." It was a very unhelpful answer. "Legolas will appear stronger and further healed, for a time, but that is only an illusion. Once this is over, he will need time to heal and recuperate. The Wraith has shown him things that shocked his fëa. He needs all of you to help him recover. Even the ones he tries to hide from, his healers." There was a gleam to his eyes. "He will have our aid. Take care of him. He is loved by us all." Ilúvatar/Elrohir rose and moved to Legolas' bed. He gazed at Red, who looked back with the love and trust that usually she only openly showed to Legolas. "You have our love and blessing as well for saving him. As for Estel…" Ilúvatar/Elrohir turned to gaze at the young ranger.

Estel actually took a step back, unsure of what to expect.

"Legolas loves you as he would a brother, had that been granted. In a sense, it has. Watch for him, care for him, love him, and all that he has confided to you will come to fruition. That dream he shared with you is in the future and it could become fact. Do not let the guilt of your ancestors cloud your future, Aragorn. Legolas is right about that. Be who you should be. Become the one who lives inside. You also have our love. I bid you farewell for now."

Elrohir suddenly sat in a slump on Legolas' bed and groaned. He opened glazed, exhausted eyes that were once again silver-grey. He looked around in confusion.

Estel thought he felt soft lips touch his forehead as he moved to help his brother, but decided that he had imagined it. He had to have imagined that, and as for the words… Well, what exactly did they mean? He needed to think about all this later. How could Ilúvatar know about what he and Legolas had spoken of in the past? His head was spinning. Yet the gentle touch still seemed to remain on his forehead.

"Elrohir?" Elladan was the first to move. He hurried to his brother's side.

"Dan? How did I get here?" Elrohir sounded as confused and exhausted as he looked. It brought out Elladan's protective feelings.

"That can wait for later, muindor. For now you need to rest and have some tea, some miruvor as well. Then you will sleep." He tried to help Elrohir stand and yet he could also feel Elrohir resist him.

"Legolas? What is happening with Legolas?" Elrohir had to know. That was the last thing that he recalled, that there was something wrong with his friend.

Glorfindel answered, pleased that he could recover faster than the others from seeing the Valar as they had. "Legolas has his glow back. He will recover now."

"Good, I am glad." Elrohir yawned, unaware of the looks the others shared as he accepted Glorfindel's explanation without thinking anything of it. He was just too tired to really think further. If he had, he would have known it was more than that. Elves did not glow this brightly, or this golden.

"Time for a certain elfling to go to his bed, I think." Glorfindel's teasing hid the deep worry that he felt at Ilúvatar's words. How could Legolas be the Golden Elf _and yet not?_

What were they missing? They had to have misheard. He would check with the others later. First priorities were Legolas, Elrohir and the rather stunned-looking Estel. As well he might be stunned. It was not often that Ilúvatar appeared before the Second Born. Was actually a first if he recalled properly. He would have to ask Elrond about this later when he was better. There were matters here for discussion and deliberation.

Between them, Elrohir was led protesting to the bed he had earlier shared with his brother. His protests fell on deaf ears.

"Dan, enough! I do not need to be sent to bed like an elfling." But the yawn at the end rather ruined his protests.

"I think you just proved that you do, Ro. Please, for me?" He let his weariness and worry show clearly in his eyes.

Elrohir blinked as he saw the worry lines that ringed his elder brother's mouth. He sighed theatrically. Trust his brother to try this…

"Saes, Elrohir? I can rest then." Elladan raised a hand to his face, a hand that was shaking slightly though he did not realise it.

That fact made Elrohir look more closely at his twin and he did not like what he saw. Elladan was dreadfully pale, with lines of pain not just around his mouth but around his eyes and they lined his forehead as well. If Elladan had been human, Elrohir would have said he was sick. Nay, more than sick…

He was recovering from almost having passed into Mandos' Halls! How could he have forgotten when he had been so frightened? But so very much had been happening, was happening. They both needed sleep and then they could discuss this later. But he would make sure that Elladan rested to recover his strength fully.

"I will sleep, Elladan, on the condition that you do too." He peered at his brother earnestly.

"But, Adar… Legolas." They could not leave them unguarded.

"I will watch over your Adar." Glorfindel told them, missing the glower that he received from Thranduil at that.

"I will watch over Legolas." Bremoline promised.

Calandor looked up from his silent, almost forgotten, post at the window and nodded to Randis who had taken over from Lathron so that he could accompany Brolinth. Mayhap, now was the time to remind them of their silent duty.

"We will watch while you sleep, Captain. Before you say no, think on this. The trees tell me your son returns with another body. He will need his Ada strong for him and refreshed, not tired and aching." Randis kept his voice calm. It was not often he stood up to his friend and leader but this was one of those times. Bremoline always complained how Legolas could be stubborn but he was just as bad.

"Brolinth returns…" Relief flashed across Bremoline's face before worry formed. "…with the body?" They had all hoped that Legolas' vision had not been true.

Randis nodded. "Aye, they are still some time away, and they will report to Doroniel first so that she can see to Cwaerlion." They now had no doubt who was killed. Legolas had been proven right.

"They have seen spiders." The voice startled them all. It was one they had not heard for so long and everyone had been turned towards the other side of the chamber.

"Legolas!" Thranduil turned, stunned to meet the smiling blue eyes of his son.

There were gasps of astonishment and joy around the chamber. They all rushed forward only to be stopped by Mithrandir. He knew father and son needed this time to reaffirm who they were.

"Yes, Ada, it is I." The weak left arm reached out to take his father's hand. "It is good to see you again. I feel as if I have been encased in darkness for a long time."

"I can imagine." Thranduil gave a smile, the first truly happy smile that they had seen in a while.

"Estel, mellon-nin, I think you need to sit down." Legolas was both amused and worried for the young human who looked at him as if he had grown horns suddenly.

"L… Legolas? B…by Eru, how?" Estel did not care that he was stuttering. His friend was back with him.

"It will be explained, but first sit." Legolas patted the bed, his smile still wide. He then noticed the small vixen as she watched him with adoring eyes. "Come."

It only took the one word before she scurried up the bed to sit with her head on his knee.

"You have done a wonderful job and I thank you from my heart. Always there will be a place for you and the others here. No harm shall ever overcome any of you as long as I hold breath." He was suddenly aware of someone missing here, even as he stroked the red head. "Where is Nutty?"

Thranduil smiled, slightly embarrassed. "He is here."

"Where?" Legolas truly could not see him. "Oh!" His eyes widened and he smiled. Thranduil's hair had moved!

"He will not leave me." Thranduil admitted. He had actually forgotten that the little squirrel was there. It was warm, even comforting having the little paw on his ear. He could swear that every now and again he could understand the squirrel.

"He likes you and feels very safe with you." Legolas told him.

Thranduil frowned. There was something different about Legolas. Something he could not quite put his finger on. He seemed calm, totally at peace with himself. It was good to see all the same.

"Legolas, saes, what is happening?" As father and King, he had to know.

"When Estel sits." Legolas smiled calmly again as Estel jumped and hurried to the bed to sit beside his friend, giving his brothers confused glances as he did so. They nodded their encouragement even though Elrohir's eyes drooped.

The moment Estel was seated, he was pulled into a warm hug.

"I have missed you, mellon nin. You did not imagine the kiss. You too are blessed by the Valar. We will talk later, just you and me." A hand reached to gently touch the spot where Estel had felt the kiss.

"I have missed you, Legolas. I have been worried and scared for you." It took a lot for him to admit that.

"I am sorry for that, Estel. I would not wish that for all of Arda, gwador." This time, when Legolas said the word 'gwador', '_brother_', it held more meaning, more feeling. For Legolas, he was just that, his brother.

"What happened, Legolas?" Elladan had not missed the slight emphasis on the word. There was more going on here than they knew.

"I was in darkness and pain." Thranduil frowned at the calm acceptance in Legolas' voice. "I found myself with the Wraith once more. He threatened to kill Ada and Estel. I could not let him do that. I would protect them with my last breath. Then…" Legolas paused, unsure what to say or how to explain it. There were not enough words to tell of the love that he had felt, the proud tender love.

"Legolas?" Thranduil worried as Legolas seemed to drift off from them.

Legolas pulled himself together with a shake. "Sorry, Ada. Then I was somewhere safe, somewhere warm, but I was told I had to come back to fulfill part of a prophecy. I was needed."

He missed the worried look that the others shared as he recalled those words. He would not tell them all of it. He had not the need and it was not his to tell. When the time came he and Estel would know.

"Prophecy?" Glorfindel prodded him.

"Aye, a prophecy, Wise One." Legolas nodded to the Balrog Slayer.

Glorfindel blinked. He had only ever been called that in Mandos' Halls. How could Legolas know that?

"What is this prophecy?" Elrohir forced himself to stay awake.

"One that will be fulfilled. You need to rest, Ro." Legolas was once more the annoying friend they all knew and not this odd mixture they were unsure of.

"I am tired." Elrohir admitted reluctantly, yawning.

"Then rest. The Valar were hard on you, but it was necessary. Sleep, I have much need of your help later, from all of you." He glanced at only four of them in the chamber and they found themselves ducking their heads like chastised elflings. "And this will not help you. Sleep and we will make plans later."

It might have been a suggestion, but they realised that it actually sounded more like an order.

"I think that is a good idea and something you were all going to do before Legolas woke." Thranduil backed Legolas, glorying in the fact that he could do that once more.

The others knew when they were well and truly beaten and nodded their agreement. Too tired to really argue, they all settled, asleep before they had even stretched out fully.

"Will you rest, Estel?" Legolas turned worried blue/gold eyes to his friend and Estel blinked. When did Legolas' eyes have gold flecks in them? No matter, they had them now.

"No, I need to stay with you and Ada." Estel was prepared to be stubborn. He would not leave his friend, not when he was not fully sure what was going on and how Legolas had become well that quickly, not that he was not grateful for that.

"If I were to help your Ada, would you rest?" Innocent gold-flecked blue eyes turned to Estel.

"How can you help Ada?" He was stunned. Legolas had to be feverish still.

"_Will you rest?"_ There was that wonderful stubborn set to Legolas face and shoulders.

"If you help Ada, then yes." Estel had to see this.

"Come then." Legolas pushed himself to the side of the bed, ready to sit up.

There was a mixture of warning and worry in Thranduil's voice. _"Legolas."_

"You can come too, Ada, and then I will rest." Unbelievably, Legolas was already standing true and strong, on his own!

Estel was not the only one gaping. Mealena could not believe it was possible. Legolas should not have been able to do this, should not be able to move! He was too weak.

"I do not think this is a good idea, ion-nin." Thranduil tried once more to stop him.

"It will not take long. What happened to Haldir?" Legolas had just seen the Lothlórien Marchwarden and the splint that immobilised his jaw.

"There was a fight and Haldir's jaw was broken. It was not the fault of either. Haldir just got in the way, was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Estel was quickly to explain.

"I will see to him first." There was utter conviction in Legolas' voice as he made his way over to his old friend.

Estel, Thranduil and Mealena shared looks of bewilderment, but they followed Legolas all the same. He may well have need of their help if whatever he expected to happen failed.

Legolas sat on the side of Haldir's bed, gazing at him as he slept. Then, with a smile, he extended his hands to rest them gently against the bruised jaw.

"I will need your skills, Haldir. Come back to us." With those words his hands began to glow with that warm golden light that had recently surrounded him.

It seemed to surround Haldir as well, became so bright that they looked away. When they could look back, Legolas was removing the splint-straps that held Haldir's jaw in place.

"Legolas, no!" Mealena moved to try to stop him. He knew Haldir's jaw would be sore and needed the splint for the broken bone to heal properly.

He was too late, by the time he had reached Legolas' side the splint was cast aside on the bed and Legolas was gently stroking the bruised jaw, a small tender smile on his face. He looked up then and his gold-flecked eyes made the healer falter.

"All is well and all will be well. You have done a very good job, Mealena. He is healing well, but he needs a little more. I can help with that." Even as he was speaking the Prince stroked the bruises. As they watched amazed, the bruises vanished before their eyes.

"How… by Estë?" Mealena had never seen anything like this. Not even Elrond could heal thus.

Estel gaped with wide-eyed amazement. This was incredible.

"A gift from the Ilúvatar to those he has blessed. Haldir will waken and feel better than he has since this all started. He will be hungry." The smile changed to a look of wonder. _"I am hungry."_

Thranduil blinked at that, finally the words that he had longed to hear for so long. "I will arrange for some food to be prepared." He stood.

"In a while, Ada. I have more important things to see to before I see to my own comfort." Legolas rose swiftly and made his way to the next bed, Red following obediently behind him.

Legolas stopped and looked down at Elrond's pale sleeping form with deep sadness. "I am sorry that I was the cause of this, Hír nin. I hope you will forgive me." His sorrow was clear for them all to see.

Estel was horrified. "Legolas, this is not your fault. How could you believe that you caused this?"

"For it is true. I may not have wielded the weapon, but it happened because of me all the same. At least I can help him now." There were tears in Legolas' eyes as he looked up at Estel. "I _can_ help him now." There was determination in his eyes as he turned back to face Elrond.

They all watched as Legolas gently touched Elrond's chest just above where the bandage sat. Once again the Prince's hands began to glow although this time it was for a much longer period of time.

To Estel it seemed to go on forever. Could his friend truly heal his Adar? Could he ease this awful worry, this sick feeling that he still could lose the only father he had known?

Thranduil saw grey eyes flicker open and gasped. "Elrond?"

A surprised gasp ran around the room..

"Ada?" Estel was there instantly.

"Legolas, what in the name of Elbereth do you think you are doing out of bed! You should be resting! Mealena, how could you?" The strength in Elrond's voice was surprising. Colour had flooded back in his face, reassuring them all.

"Sîdh, Hír Elrond, all is well." Legolas tried to reassure the flustered Lord of Imladris.

"_Well?_ How can it be well when you are…?" Elrond faltered and looked once more at Legolas. "How… you are speaking normally? And sitting up?" Legolas had not been strong enough to do that before. The last time that he had seen him… before the pain... before the attack. _The attack!_

Elrond glanced down at his chest. He should be in a lot of pain. He recalled hazily needing poppy juice for it before. But he had no pain, none of the burning or pain when he breathed that he had felt before. This was amazing.

"How is this possible?" There was only one person, it seemed, who could give him that answer and he was seated in front of him.

Legolas face turned quite serious as he leaned toward Elrond. "Elrond, listen to me. You are needed greatly in the coming fight against this evil. I have been given the power to aid in your recovery so that we have that aid. Do not question it. The Valar have blessed you once more with their love. Cherish it." Legolas smiled once more, calm and in control.

Elrond blinked in wonder as he looked into Legolas calm eyes, and then he blinked once again. Those eyes did not belong to the young ellon that he loved like a fourth son. The eyes were the same familiar blue, but they also held gold sparkles that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that filled the chamber. They were young and yet so old at the same time, as if they had seen too many things, witnessed so many deeds both good and bad.

"The Valar?" Elrond accepted it. He had seen the way that they worked before, had seen the wonders that they could perform.

"Aye, the Valar. How do you feel?" Legolas turned to more pressing things.

"Better, much better than I have in some time." A smile graced Elrond's face. "Awake, I am no longer exhausted."

"Good, the others will also wake feeling refreshed." Legolas glanced to where Elladan and Elrohir slept.

"You gave them aid?" It was a simple question and Legolas' bright smile was answer enough.

"You will be fine if I leave Estel with you?" Legolas' arched an eyebrow, the act far too familiar for Elrond.

"I believe so." Elrond turned to smile at his youngest son.

Estel's answering bright smile was more than enough to reassure them all.

"What are you going to do, Legolas?" Thranduil knew Legolas would not stay where he was.

"I must see to Rithlin. He has been hurt the most among us." Legolas was halfway across the chamber before his steps faltered near Elladan and Elrohir. He came to a stop and turned to their bed with a worried frown.

As they watched he reached out to gently to touch Elladan's bandaged cheek before he looked at Mealena. "Poison?"

"Yes, but it has been treated." Mealena frowned at Elladan, realising how pale he still looked. Could there still be something wrong?

"The poison lingers. I can feel it calling to me. It is almost… beguiling as it calls to my blood. This was meant for me and me alone." Legolas frowned. "I will find the one who did this foul deed." As they watched Legolas cocked his head to one side and seemed to be listening to something. "Polinas." The name came out like a hiss. "He is here." Blue/gold eyes turned to look at them all. "He will see the error of his ways and realise that he is wrong about his claim to Mirkwood's throne, that it is not his by right." Legolas had a hard glint to his eyes that they had never seen before.

"What do you mean, Legolas?" Thranduil shook his head, as confused as the others.

"Think, Ada." Legolas had a gentle smile once more.

"Of?" Thranduil had no idea what his son was talking about.

"What does the Wraith want more than anything?" Legolas' eyes were intent.

"Royal blood." Thranduil's eyes widened as understanding hit. "Oh!"

"Indeed, Ada. It is clear now?" Legolas watched as his father smiled when he realised what Legolas was getting at.

"What? What is it?" Estel was unsure of all of this.

"Will you explain, Ada?" Legolas waved his hands towards the bed.

"Indeed, Legolas. Go ahead." Thranduil watched as Legolas reached out for Elladan's cheek again.

"Thranduil?" Estel's eyes were wide. This was his friend and yet it was nothing like the Legolas that he knew.

"The Wraith hunts those of Royal lineage, greatly desiring to drink Royal blood. If Polinas had been the true King of Mirkwood, the Wraith would be after him." Thranduil had not taken his eyes off of Legolas.

"But… but the Wraith is after you and Legolas." Estel was thinking madly.

"Aye, he is." _And you, Penneth. _But he kept that a silent thought.

"Then it means…" Estel's eyes widened as he finally understood.

"It means that Polinas is not the true King of Mirkwood. I never doubted that. It is just nice to have it confirmed." There was a cheeky grin on the King's face that echoed the one that could often be seen on his son's visage.

"Good, as you say, it was never in doubt. _I never doubted it_." There was a fierce tone to Estel's voice that stunned Thranduil.

"Well done, indeed, Estel." Thranduil's eyes twinkled as he watched the young Adan that he now knew he had misjudged badly in the past.

Estel seemed to grow with the king's praise. Estel would bear watching, especially if, as the Valar said, he was more than a friend and chosen brother to Legolas. There was obviously something very special at work here.

A gasp caught everyone's attention. "Legolas?"

Legolas turned his attention to Rithlin once he was satisfied that Elladan would be well. The poison had not been as bad as he had feared at first.

But Rithlin? That was a different matter altogether.

Legolas gently touched the bandaged chest that was rising steadily, but not as deeply as it should be. He could feel the growing heat beneath his hand. He had to help his friend.

_Dear Estë the Gentle, lend me your strength and grace once more, so that I may undo the foul deed that our enemy has forced upon this bright and faithful spirit. Grant to me your healing grace so that he may recover. Grant your love and light, that he may live…_

The chant was becoming natural now as he felt the power and love build inside him. This was what had been granted him, among other things, to see him through the charge laid upon him. He had vowed that he would do all that he could to end this threat to Middle-earth. It was clear now, what could happen if this Wraith managed to get to Thranduil and Estel, Estel especially. There was a great future laid before him! The wonderful things he would see and do! Legolas had vowed to be there every step of the way, every inch, every pain-filled moment, if necessary, until the sundering of Arda and beyond. Nothing would keep him from his friend's side.

A huge wave of love flowed through him, the power of the feeling taking even Legolas by surprise. He could feel the warmth grow in his hands, could feel the power given him by Estë and Ilúvatar grow and form.

He had never known a feeling like this, this deep all-consuming love. A love that was for him, the proud protectiveness that let him know that this would have been the feeling he received had his Naneth lived to join his Adar in raising him to adulthood.

This love that he could share.

He closed his eyes one more.

_Come back to the light, Rithlin, mellon nin. Palanwen and your children need you. Blip has need of his Adar._

There that should get his attention, well and truly. It worked. The fëa before him seemed to jump to attention.

_Blip?_ Rithlin's voice sounded exhausted.

_Yes, Rithlin, a new laes. You have been blessed with a golden light of hope in the growing darkness, one that will bring much joy to our lives. But he needs his Adar's love as well… actually, they need their Adar's love. _Legolas beamed as he felt the second spark of life. _The Valar have chosen well. Will you return to us, mellon nin?_

_Yes! _The voice was adamant, gaining strength.

_Good, then take my hand and we can go home. The filth the Wraith put into you is gone and you will be able to wake now. Come back with me! _Legolas held out his hand to Rithlin and his voice was no less than an order.

_Yes! _Their hands touched and the dark world where Rithlin had been trapped vanished to become Legolas smiling face.

"Mae govannen, Rithlin. You have done very well. Rest. I am sure, nay I know, that Palanwen will be here with us shortly."

Rithlin smiled weakly at that. His bonded could be protective of all she loved, up to and including Thranduil. "I am surprised that she is not here already!" It was a weak joke.

"She would have been, but it was not safe for her to travel. It is safe now. They bring her." Legolas sounded so sure. Rithlin contemplated that and then startled. The last time he had seen Legolas, he had been unconscious and almost on the verge of death!

"Legolas! But… how?" He struggled to sit up. Legolas stopped him.

"Later, Rithlin. I will explain later. For now, you need to rest. You will need your strength when Palanwen arrives." Legolas helped him to settle back.

"Palanwen. Does she know yet?" There was wonder in his voice. Their large family was treated as a friendly joke among the elves of Mirkwood. Most only had one or two, so four children were unusual, to say the least. But it showed their great love of each other.

"I rather think she may have been told by now, mellon nin. You know how adept she is at knowing about these things."

"Aye, she is at that. This has to be a miracle that the Valar have given to us." Rithlin was a little stunned. The first time he had seen Palanwen he had thought she was sailing West to Valinor with her parents. He had been devastated, knowing in that first second that he loved her with all his being.

Legolas had known that the only way to keep him here in Middle-earth had been something harming his beloved and their brood as they were lovingly, jokingly called among their friends.

"It is indeed, Rithlin, and they have been blessed by their parents as well." He stopped and looked out of the window once more. "They will be here with the rising of Anor, in that time you shall rest. You need it." The Prince's voice was gentle.

"Yes, I will. She will not be happy that I was wounded." A cloud passed over his pale face. "Legolas… the kitchen… the Wraith!" Memory finally returned in full force to shock him.

"I know, Rithlin. I will help Simnella with this. He has lost one that is most dear to him and he grieves greatly, but I promise I will help him." Legolas felt the grief, sensed the mourning as he woke.

"I tried so hard to stop it from attacking, but he is so quick. I have never seen anything move that fast. One minute it was at the window and then it was on the ground beside us, I did not even have the chance to blink my eyes." Rithlin shuddered at the memory, wiping his eyes with his hands as if to erase the memory. Only to find it imprinted clearly on his mind.

A soft touch filled with peace chased those thoughts and nightmares away and before he knew it Rithlin was asleep.

Thranduil watched with amazement as Legolas healed every one of the injured. He had really never seen the like before. Then to put Rithlin to sleep like a babe when he was so distressed. It was truly amazing.

Thranduil was still very worried about Legolas and the fact that he had yet to face the Wraith.

"Come, Legolas, sit down, you need the rest as well." He tried to steer his son to a seat, feeling the thinness to his frame beneath his hands. Yes, Legolas may be looking stronger and more able to cope, but he was still far from recovered. If Ilúvatar's words were to be believed, and he did not doubt for even one second that they were, then Legolas had more pain and suffering to come.

"I am well Ada, there is too much to do, too much to plan." Legolas smiled at his Adar. He could feel his worry.

"I know, but that can be done once you have eaten and rested a short while. All you have done must have been exhausting for you." Thranduil frowned at his son's pale face.

"Normally, yes, I would agree with you, but this time I had aid." Legolas had a small, satisfied smile.

A knock on the door sounded. Thranduil himself answered the door. It was Craban.

"I made Legolas something light, some stew. I did not want his stomach to be overcome after so long without." Craban's eyes were on his Prince, glorifying in the fact that he was sitting up, alert and awake once more. He and the others had wished that he would recover, and now he had. He was not sure how or why, but he did not care about that. All he cared about was the fact that Legolas was better.

"Hennad, Craban, I am sure that Legolas will enjoy it fully." Thranduil took the stew from him and handed it to Legolas. "I want to see an empty bowl!"

"I do not think that will be a problem, Ada. I could even eat the bowl!" Legolas had ever felt this hungry before.

Thranduil laughed. It felt good to share banter back and forth with his son. "I would not make you do that!"

Legolas was already eating. Thranduil just watched him, pleased to see even this small action. Now, if they could only get some more weight back on his wasted frame.

There was silence as they watched Legolas eat, but it did not last for long.

Legolas paused, glancing at Estel. "I believe that you agreed to sleep if I helped Elrond? He is well and sleeping easy now." His comment was rather pointed.

Estel watched his friend with mouth open in sheer shock and amazement. How was Legolas able do this, even with the help of the Valar? He had never been this powerful before. Yes, he could talk to the trees and animals and he could even converse with the wind, but to be able to heal? If he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it!

"Estel?" The voice while soft, was a little more insistent.

Estel blinked and looked into worried blue/gold eyes.

"I am sorry, Legolas, you were saying?" Estel shook himself back into the here and now.

"I was saying that I have kept my side of the bargain and helped heal your Adar. It is time to keep your side and sleep." Legolas still watched him.

"You are right, mellon nin. I thank you for that, not just for Adar but for Elladan and Haldir and…"

"Sîdh, Estel! I get the message, but there is no need for thanks, no need at all. They are my friends as well." Legolas smiled.

"I can still thank you from the bottom of my heart." Estel smiled now, open and at ease. If the others here could accept what Legolas had done, then so could he.

"Are you going to rest then?"

"Aye, Legolas I will rest, on one condition." Now was time to turn the tables and have a little pay back.

"And what might that be?" There was amusement in Legolas' tone now.

"That you will get some rest as well. You have been very ill, mellon nin." Estel watched him worriedly.

"I know, Estel, but for the time being I am well. Later may be different, but I have things that I must accomplish. I have been given the strength to do these things. I will rest, but not before I find out all that has happened and made some plans. I promise you, I will rest. Is that good enough for you?" Legolas was serious now.

"That will do, mellon nin." Estel knew how strongly Legolas took his vows and promises. It took a lot to break them. In fact, he was not aware of one that had ever been broken intentionally.

"Good. Go and be with your family, gwador nin." The smile and voice resounded with pride.

"I will see you later. Thranduil?" He turned to his friend's father, missing the pleased look on Legolas' face.

"What is it, Estel?" Thranduil also smiled at the young Adan.

"Make him rest?" There was a plea in Estel's eyes, reflected in his voice.

"Aye. I will, now you do the same!" There was fondness in the King's voice. His son could not have chosen a better friend or brother.

"I will!" Satisfied, Estel hurried to the bed beside his father, stopping to check on all his family as he did so.

Legolas waited until Estel fell into a deep sleep before he turned back to Thranduil. "You have changed your opinion of Estel." It was not a question.

"Yes, Legolas, I have. I have seen how he champions you, the way he protects and worries about you. I will be the first to admit that I was wrong about him." It took a lot for the mighty king to admit that, but to his credit he did.

"I am glad, Ada. He means more to me than you can ever know. It pained me when you could not see that." It was a small admission.

"I am sorry for that, ion-nin. It will happen no more." Thranduil felt pain at his son's admission.

"Hennad, Ada. I love you too much to choose one over the other." Once that admission was over, Legolas looked up once more, his face held a serious expression. "Tell me all that has happened?"

It took some time to relate the events since their return to Mirkwood, many of which Legolas had no knowledge or memory. Thranduil could see how thoughtful Legolas became as he listened.

"So we know that Polinas has returned to Mirkwood. We need to flush him out. We also know beyond doubt that his claim to our throne is false." Legolas shared a smile with his father over the wording used. He had been trying to say how he felt about their Realm as well. "But you have no idea who his followers are or where they are?"

"No, Legolas, no idea at all. It has been maddening." Maddening and frustrating as well.

"We will find them. I have a few tricks available for doing that." The grin that Legolas wore was feral. There was no other word for it. "This will be fun. You have no idea who the watcher is?" Keen, bright and attentive eyes were turned to Thranduil.

"No, I have spoken to Bremoline about it. I know he has a suspicion who it is, but he would not say who until he had more proof." Thranduil's frustration was evident in his face.

"What do you have planned, young one?" Mithrandir had been sitting watching, joining in when he was needed, as did the two guards and friends with them.

"I am not sure yet. Nutty?" The squirrel appeared from under Thranduil's hair and looked to Legolas. "Can you go and see if there is anyone watching the door here now if Ada lets you out?"

Nutty chattered, though none but Legolas understood him. Legolas smiled and turned back to his father.

"Ada, will you open the door for Nutty? I will know when he returns."

"Of course, Legolas." There was no doubt in Thranduil's mind that Legolas knew what he was doing. He crossed to the door and opened it a crack, just enough so the tiny animal could get out.

"We must concentrate on one threat at a time. I think that the most urgent problem is the Wraith. We have to deal with it first. Then we can deal with Polinas and his group." Legolas was thoughtful once more.

"What are you planning?" Randis knew that look all too well and it never boded well for the enemy. Legolas was planning something, something big and, if he was not mistaken, something very dangerous for at least one of them, probably Legolas himself. That was the type of leader that Legolas was. Randis knew one thing. He would be with Legolas every step of the way. Nothing short of his own death would stop him.

Randis glanced at Calandor and knew from the look on his friend's face that he would not be the only one following Legolas. There would likely be others with them as well.

"A trap perfect for a Wraith." The grin on Legolas' face promised death to their enemy.

"And what, or rather _who,_ will be the bait, Legolas? I would not want it to be you." Thranduil rejoined them.

"I am the most obvious choice, Ada." Legolas' eyes burned bright with determination, gold flakes glinting.

"I cannot allow this, Legolas." Thranduil was adamant. He would not have his son place himself in danger, not after all that had happened.

"Adar, I understand more than you realise, but consider, saes? You cannot take the risk and I will not have Estel place himself in danger when I can do so myself." Legolas tried to explain.

"If anyone does this, it will be me." Thranduil would not be swayed from this.

Unfortunately, Legolas had other ideas. "Nay, Ada, Mirkwood cannot lose her King."

"She has a very fine Prince to take over should anything happen to me." There was pride in Thranduil's voice.

"But it would still not be the same. Besides, you are missing something very vital." There was a gleam once more in Legolas' eyes.

"And what might that be, ion-nin?" Thranduil had to ask.

"I have escaped the Wraith once already. Although he wants you and Estel, he wants me far more for that fact alone. It has to be me. He has to be drawn desperately to the bait. Trust me, I am the best bait." Legolas hated admitting that, but it was the truth.

Thranduil sighed, he could see in his eyes that Legolas believed in what he said. He also knew that nothing would dissuade his son from the course he had his heart set on.

"Very well, but _I will be with you."_ He could not let Legolas face this alone.

"No." Just one word, but the tone was so fierce it made them all blink.

"Legolas?" Thranduil was a little stunned. He had never faced his son when he had spoken to him like this.

"I want the Wraith's sole attention on me and not upon you as well, Ada. He has to focus on me. If you are there…" Legolas trailed off with a shudder.

"Dian Las?" Thranduil wanted so much to help his son. "If I am there?"

"He could kill you. I would not wish that. Also, I would not be able to give the Wraith my full attention. If you are there I would only be worrying about you. _Saes, Ada?"_ Blue/gold eyes filled pleading and worry turned to look at him. "I cannot lose you as well as Nana. What would I do without you?" His eyes were suddenly bright with tears.

Thranduil felt a lump grow in his throat. He knew how Legolas felt. He felt the same every time Legolas rode out on patrol, filled with the fear that this would be the last time he saw him this side of Mandos' Hall. He knew how distracted he had been those first few days. He could not stand the thought of losing his son to the Wraith though.

"You would learn to cope, Legolas. I did after your Naneth passed. But I will do as you ask. I will stay away and keep Estel away and safe as well." Thranduil knew that was going to be hard.

"Hannon le, Adar. I love you so much, but I have to do this, I have to see this to the end." Legolas was earnest.

"I know, and I understand, ion-nin. I am so very proud of you. But if you do not come back, I will never speak to you again!" Thranduil glowered wryly at Legolas, hoping he would find grim appreciation of his little joke.

"Very funny, Ada, very droll." Legolas rolled his eyes at his father's dreadful sense of humour.

"But it made you laugh!" Thranduil was grinning.

"How could I not?" Legolas turned swiftly, alert as a knock came at the door.

"Wait here, Legolas. I want no one to see that you are better." Thranduil stood and hurried to the door, Calandor close on his heels. "Who is it?"

"Brolinth, Aran nin." The voice was distinctive, even through the closed door.

"Come in then." Thranduil opened the door, but slowly, peeking out. There stood Brolinth, Thoronhen and Lathron, all looking decidedly grim. Thranduil opened the door wider and stepped back as a small chittering red furball flew into the chamber, followed by a pair of mice.

"Nutty?" Legolas was immediately on the alert. He was not expecting this, nor was he expecting the two little mice with him.

The squirrel climb up the bed clothes onto the bed that Legolas was sitting on while the mice used the wood of the bed. Nutty approached the sitting Prince.

"We found them, well… actually, we met them in the hallway. They were headed here so we just followed them." Lathron sounded amused as he talked to Thranduil.

"Are you alright?" Legolas looked up from where he had been watching the three animals.

The shock on the three warriors' faces as they saw him would stay with Legolas forever. It was funny and also very touching.

"Legolas! But how?" Lathron had his mouth open, dangling with shock.

"I would close that if I were you, mellon nin you never know what might fly into it." Legolas' told him cheekily.

Lathron shut his mouth with a snap before he walked over to hug Legolas tightly.

"It is good to have you back, Legolas. I have missed you. How did this happen?"

"Providence, mellon nin. Are you alright?" He could see how weary they all looked. They were still damp from the rains.

"It has been a rough afternoon." Brolinth admitted.

"Cwaerlion and the spiders?" Legolas prompted.

Brolinth looked surprised. "Aye, Cwaerlion and the spiders. Aran Thranduil, the spiders are very close to the Palace, too close." Brolinth turned to speak to Thranduil.

Legolas watched them calmly. "Sîdh, Brolinth, the storm and lightning have scared them away for now. We will sort them out later. For now, we have bigger prey to concentrate upon."

"We do? Who?" Thoronneth asked.

"The Wraith. Sit. I need to speak to these three." Legolas gestured for them to take seats and then he turned his attention to the three animals waiting patiently for him.

"Was there anyone watching us?" He asked Nutty.

They all watched as the squirrel answered him with a series of chittering.

"Good, was there anything else you needed to tell me?" Legolas stroked a small head without even realising it.

One of the mice squeaked a reply.

"I see. They are safe now?" There was a worried frown on Legolas' face as he spoke with the animals.

The mouse on the left squeaked an answer and Legolas seemed to relax.

"Good, I am very grateful for that. I want you all to be careful and stay within the Palace. Stay alert. I need to know if you see more. For now, they are not our worry. But I thank you for your aid." Legolas turned back to the others watching. "Ada?"

"What is it, Legolas?" Thranduil had been watching them with curiousity.

"Do we have any apples? These two like them particularly. I always give them apples." Legolas was stroking each of the small brown heads.

"Of course, I will get them myself." Thranduil started to rise.

Lathron interjected. "No, Thranduil, it is not safe for you. Thoronhen and I will get them for you. I would be happier if you stayed with Legolas."

"I have to agree with, Lathron, Aran nin. I would much prefer it as well." Brolinth backed his friend up.

"Very well, I will stay, but under protest." There was an unhappy set to Thranduil's jaw.

"Adar, answer me this. If I suggested that I go, what would you have said?" Legolas calmly interjected once more.

"I would not let you! What a silly thing to suggest. There is a creature out there after our blood and traitors ready to injure or kill you. I would not let you set one foot out of here without guards surrounding…" Thranduil fairly thundered, but stopped as if hit from an arrow suddenly. "Oh."

"You see?" Legolas grinned cheekily.

"Yes, I see. I apologize." Thranduil turned to the others.

"That is alright, Aran nin, you have more pressing things on your mind. We can move about the Palace and gather food easily. It will seem natural, especially as we have just returned from patrol, knowing Brolinth's appetite!" Lathron teased his friend.

"I am a growing ellon! I need my food!" Brolinth protested, more out of habit than anything else.

Legolas joined in the teasing. "Mellon nin, you stopped growing a long time ago, around the same time that I did!" Though Legolas was a few years older than Brolinth, he had grown slower.

"Hmm!" Was Brolinth's only reply. What more could he say? Legolas was right.

The other two friends laughed as they left the chamber, feeling happier than they had in days, well months actually, since before Legolas left for Imladris.

As the door closed Legolas frowned. Thranduil was concerned. "What did they tell you, Ion-nin?"

"The watcher is gone for now, but I know his hiding place, thanks to these two little ones. They have been watching him, confused as to what he was doing. They also report that others have been meeting in the cellars, away from chambers that are used and that they are not happy with the feelings these chambers have after they leave. It means once the Wraith is seen to we have a head start. Many thanks to these two." Legolas smiled once more and then yawned before looking startled.

"You need to rest, Legolas. You may feel better now, but you have been very ill. We almost lost you too many times and your kidneys nearly failed." Thranduil could not hide his worry.

Legolas looked startled. "My kidneys?"

Mealena spoke up. "Yes, penneth, your kidneys." Keeping his voice calm, he explained. "The poisons and your general weakness caused your body to turn against itself. I fear that you were in serious trouble. It is good to see that you do not seem so swollen and yellow, I must say." He hugged Legolas, trying to hide his own fears from his patient.

Legolas returned the old healer's hug. "I am sorry I worried you all so much. I would not wish to do that to any of you." He held great affection for Mealena. He was much like an uncle to him.

Thranduil told him gently, keeping any sting from his voice. "We know that, Legolas. It is not your fault. You did not place yourself in harm's way on purpose or do something incredibly stupid as you sometimes do with Estel and the others egging you on." He was not scolding his son. He was just trying to explain. "So if we seem to be over-cautious and gentle with you it is because you have scared us all half to death!"

"I understand, Ada. I did promise Estel that I would rest. I like to keep my promises." Legolas admitted that he was tired. The rest would do him some good, but he also had an alternative motive. One that he would not tell his Father about as he knew he would not approve. No, he would not approve at all.

"I know you do, ion-nin. Can I get you anything?" Thranduil smiled down at his son.

"Some water, saes, I am very thirsty." Actually, now that he thought about it, that was not the entire truth of the matter. He was parched.

"Of course. It is good to see you drinking." Thranduil was relieved as well. Maybe they could overcome this.

"Hennad, Ada. After I sleep, we can make plans with everyone involved. We must go carefully with this and plan it well. What do you say, Mithrandir?" Legolas turned to the old Gray Wizard who had been quietly watching him.

"I agree. The Wraith is old, canny and very clever. It will be best to have everyone's ideas on this, but you do need rest." Mithrandir told him gently.

"I know, and I will sleep once I have had something to drink." Legolas told him quite cheerfully.

They all watched with pleasure as Legolas took the goblet and proceeded to drain it in one go. He sighed with regret when it was finished. Legolas was so thirsty that he did not know what to do and the small amount of water had only seemed to make it worse.

"More, ion-nin?" Thranduil was already filling the goblet again.

They watched in amazement as Legolas proceeded to drain four goblets before Mealena called a halt.

"Stop, Legolas, you will overwork your already fragile kidneys. That is the last thing I want. It has been quite some time since you have needed the bath chamber." Mealena ran his hands worriedly through his hair. He truly was very concerned about that fact. "When you wake, I need to look at your wounds. It is time to change the bandages again."

Legolas would have protested but he saw their worried faces and decided to stay quiet for once. "I agree."

"Good, it is nice to have you cooperate with me for once." Mealena teased gently.

"I will get your bed ready." Thranduil would not take no for an answer. He would make certain that Legolas rested.

"I need to use the bath chamber first, Ada." Legolas was a little embarrassed at that.

"Good, that is wonderful news!" Mealena beamed at him, as did the others. It was an encouraging sign.

"Do you need help, ion-nin?" Thranduil was once more back in the role of concerned father, one whose son had needed much help over the last few months.

"I can manage, Ada." His smile was soft and full of love as Legolas stood once more. With steady steps, he walked to the bath chamber. The gentle sounds of happy conversation followed him as he entered the chamber and closed the door.

The moment the door closed behind him, though, Legolas slumped back against the doorframe. It had been harder to convince them that he was well than he had expected. His arm throbbed painfully, but the worst part was his leg. It not only throbbed, but it tingled and burned as if it were alight. How he had managed to walk without limping he did not know.

The Valar may have helped him greatly, but they had not healed him completely. That would have been impossible.

Now he just had to get the pain under control and behave as if all was well.

Legolas wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead and stood once more. He limped over to the stone commode and made use of it.

Once finished, he washed his hands, splashing water over his face, grimacing at the sight of his pallid face in the mirror. He was appalled that he was so pale and thin, painfully thin. How had he got to be this thin? It would take work later to get back to full fitness, looking at his reflection in the shiny surface he knew that would take some time.

He dried his hands and face on the fluffy towels and brushed his hair, careful not to jostle his wounded arm and cause more pain.

Then he turned to go to the door, only for his leg to fold beneath him. He tried to catch himself, tried to keep himself from falling, but could not.

The pain seemed to overwhelm him. His gasped cry was audible, echoing in the chamber. Unfortunately, the way he fell, he had only one hope of preventing himself from crashing to the floor. He had to use the leg causing him more pain than he could recalled in his life. He took a shuddering deep breath and moved his leg. Only for the agony to flair and the leg to give way again, he had no hope this time of stopping himself as black spots danced before his eyes and an eerie whistling sounded in his ears.

It was a relief when the darkness of unconsciousness descended on him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you think that Legolas is as well as he seems?" Thranduil was sure that he had seen a slight wince as Legolas moved.

"He is certainly most improved." Mithrandir agreed.

"But is he that well, Mealena?" Worry still nagged at Thranduil.

"I will not answer that until he has rested and I can examine him properly." Mealena replied gently.

A sudden cry from the bath chamber brought them all up.

Thranduil was on his feet in an instant. "Legolas?" The others joined him. They hurried towards the door that separated Legolas from them.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called again, but there was no answer. He wrenched opened the door to find Legolas collapsed, sprawled on his face on the hard floor. "Legolas!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…

Oh no! What now? (mwahahahahaha) So says Barbara!

Please let me know what you think? More very soon!

Love,

Shell


	27. Chapter 27

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write for pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for beta-reading this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome, even encouraged.

Author's note: Any reference to the Blue Wizards refers to a story I have in the works.

**Sindarin vocabulary**

Gon … Captain

Hannon le … Thank you

Heniach Nin? ... Do you understand me?

Henion ... I understand.

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Iaur … old

Ion-nin … my son

Laes … babe

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sîdh … Peace

Tithen pen … little one

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter Twenty Six**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Legolas!" Fear again filled Thranduil as he raced to his son's side. Heart thudding, he knelt beside the still form, dreading what he might find, hated that he was anxious about what he would find.

But he had to find out, had to know that Legolas was alright. He reached out with shaking hands that seemed to have a life of their own. This was what he had been frightened of, that Legolas was not as well as he had tried to make them all believe. Besides, Ilúvatar had alluded to exactly that.

The pulse was weak and seemed to be missing some beats, just as it had before but, thank Elbereth, the pulse was there. For one awful, heart-stopping moment he had thought that would not be so.

"Legolas?" His voice was still urgent, just not as panicked.

There was no answer. He tried once more."Legolas?" When he got no reply, he began to turn him, there was no resistance in the seemingly boneless body. That frightened him.

"Let me look at him." Mealena joined him and Thranduil nodded, grateful that his old friend was there with them.

He did not move aside though and Mealena did not ask him to, would not ask him to.

Legolas was pale. A deep furrow was between his eyes, showing Legolas was in a lot of pain.

Sweat beaded his forehead. When Mealena reached out to check, heat radiated from the pale skin, not as hot as it had previously been, but it was still too hot.

"We need to get him back to his bed. I can examine him better there." Mealena was frustrated. Why now? He had feared this possibility.

"Of course, how can we help?"

Soon Mealena organised them to lift Legolas without causing him more pain. They carried him gently back to the chamber and his bed. Mithrandir had stayed where he was and pulled the bed clothing down so that they could lay him straight onto the crisp bedding.

When Thranduil pulled back so that he could get a good look at his son he realised that the white nightshirt that Legolas wore was stained red.

"Mealena, his leg!" He alerted the healer.

Mealena looked up from where he was taking the Prince' pulse and frowned, quickly abandoning the count, thankful that he had finished.

"Let me look. Brolinth, more hot water please. Lathron, I need some athelas, and bandages to press against the wound."

Even as he spoke, Mealena gently pushed up the nightshirt to reveal a red-sodden bandage.

"He must have caught it as he fell." He was actually talking to himself.

"But, how? He seemed to be steady on his feet." Thranduil was really anxious now.

"You missed the stumble when he stood? You missed his wince and the limp?" Mealena looked sharply at him.

"I saw the limp and I definitely saw the wince. But, his leg should be well-healed by now." Thranduil was concerned about this.

"It was, the last time I saw it, well on the way to healing." Thanks to the ingenious poison that Legolas had been given, his immune system had been held in a state of suspension, it meant that his body was taking longer and longer to heal.

The bandage was soaked with blood. The healing wound had not really needed a bandage but Mealena had applied one, just in case. He was very glad now that he did.

With a frown, he removed the sodden one and then sighed again. This time it was from a mixture of both worry and relief.

The wound itself was mostly intact, _mostly_. What was new was a tear that started at the lower end of the wound and ran all the way down to just above the knee. It was not deep, but it was bleeding profusely. It was going to be very painful.

"How is it?" Thranduil watched , terrified. He was worried that this might start the awful process that had happened with his arm.

"It is not as bad as I thought. He needs to keep off of it for tonight, but I cannot see that there will be a problem. Let me go and get…" He looked up as a cloth was pressed into his hand. Lathron stood beside him with a bowl of water and the cloth. "Hennad, mellon-nin."

"You are welcome. What more can I do?" They all felt helpless, just watching this play out yet again.

"Crush the athelas?" Lathron held the leaves in his hand.

"Oh, yes, of course." Lathron blushed because he had been more interested in Legolas than anything else. He had forgotten that he was even holding the herb.

Mealena smiled in sympathy. They all felt the same.

Soon the scent of the fresh herb filled the chamber, relaxing them all a little. Mealena then cleaned the cut. It did not even require suturing. He was glad about that, but he was still worried, why had Legolas passed out?

Once finished and when the wound was bandaged to his satisfaction Mealena again checked Legolas over, seeking any sign, any clue to what could have happened. He found no sign at all.

He straightened with a sigh. "We will have to ask him what happened when he wakes. Until then, I know as much as you do." The healer's frustration could be read in his voice and his face.

"There is nothing more you can do, mellon-nin. Come and sit down. You need to rest." Thranduil was worried about Mealena. When was the last time he had slept? Once the others woke, he would make certain that the healer slept. Otherwise, he feared he would have another collapse on his hands.

"When do you think he will wake?" Thranduil found himself smoothing out Legolas' flaxen hair once more. He seemed to do this often now.

"I am not sure. He is deeply unconscious, for now at least." Mealena was sure of that.

"I wish that he would wake." Thranduil realised that he was fretting once more.

"He will when he has recovered from whatever this is." Mealena stopped and watched as a small furry body slowly wormed its way up to where Legolas lay.

As they both watched, Red gently laid her head on his arm to watch her Prince sleep. She did not take her eyes from him. Then, Nutty joined her. Resting easily side by side, they watched Legolas in a silent vigil.

Thranduil was a little stunned at this unusual sight. "Well, it seems that Legolas has guards after all."

"You expect it to be any other way?" Mealena was amused. It had always been like this, now that he knew what to look for.

"Not really. Nothing my son does surprises me any more." Thranduil smiled back easily.

"Good, otherwise you would be forever picking your jaw up from the floor!" Mealena could not help but tease.

"True, but I wish this was all over. I wish that Legolas had told us what his plan was for drawing out the wraith! But most of all, I greatly wish that he had not made me promise that Estel and I would keep away!" There was rising frustration in Thranduil's voice.

"Well, I almost hate to say this, Thranduil, but he did make you promise, for his own peace of mind. All we can do, no matter how frustrating, is wait. Be patient and all will be revealed. I will make us all a nice warm tea and then perhaps we should eat?" Mealena was practical as ever.

At their agreement, he set about doing these self-assigned chores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Polinas was in a foul temper by the time he reached their makeshift camp. It was an old abandoned village they had come across a couple of years back. He had assigned a couple of men to watch it, just to ascertain that it really was abandoned and that no one came near.

He had been satisfied after a time that the patrols the impostor had set up did not bother with this side of the forest. That was so typical. Thranduil would only ever look after the parts of the forest that were inhabited. He thought the uninhabited forest a waste of time. That would change. When he was King every inch of the forest would be watched and made safe. Not one fell creature would live here. He would regain what had been lost and Mirkwood would become Greenwood the Great once more.

He would be the greatest King that Mirkwood had ever seen, better even than Oropher.

He would begin making more plans to finish this. He had to change some of their plans now so that Cwaerlion would have no idea of the new plans and could not ruin them. He also needed to make sure that the disobedient traitor was silenced once and for all for his treachery.

It was with relief that the drenched and muddy elf finally opened the door of his cottage. His bonded, Sabinella, looked up from tending the fire. Her face was pale and strained. She had taken the death of their only child very badly.

"You are soaked, Polinas! Come, sit by the fire. You must have some tea." Sabinella fussed over him as usual but he did not stop her like he normally did. She pulled him towards the chair that he favoured.

"Sit down" She reached for a cloth they were using as a towel.

He sat and sighed with relief to be off of his legs. He would pay for all of this tomorrow, but he could not risk being seen on a horse. That would raise too many questions they did not want to answer. It did not help that he really was not at ease walking long distances. Still, once he was King he would not have to walk long distances. In fact he would not have to walk at all!

"Did it go well?" Sabinella handed him the tea, her voice quiet and respectful as it always was.

"He was not there. After all this he was not even there!" The fury was evident in his voice.

"But he is one of your more loyal men!" Sabinella was as shocked as anything to hear this. She had been the one to bring Cwaerlion into this and for him to let her down so badly…

"Well he has proven his worth now, and it is nothing! I waited for over an hour until I was sure that he had not been detained. It was clear he was not coming. I will have him brought here to answer for this. I will make a point that the others will not forget in a hurry, to walk all that way there and back for nothing!" He was shaking, he was that angry.

"There has to be some reason. He would not let either of us down like this." Sabinella was certain of that. Cwaerlion liked what they let him do too much, even if it sickened her. He could not help what had been forced upon him as they could not help what Thranduil had thrust upon them!

"Well, he has!" He growled at her. "And he will pay dearly." Treachery was not to be tolerated at any point.

"At least give him the chance to explain." Sabinella tried to calm him, not that it worked any more.

"No!" It was an angry growl. "He will find that I am not lenient!" He stretched his legs out and groaned as the muscles pulled.

"Would you like a massage?" Sabinella asked tentatively. She had been with him since her early years. She still loved him dearly, but he had changed from the loving, caring ellon she had known then.

He had become bitter after the Last Great Alliance, become positive that he was Oropher's son and heir and not Thranduil. Sabinella had tried to talk to him, to make him see sense, but nothing worked.

Then, to her horror, he had gathered together allies and attacked Thranduil in an attempt to take the throne. It had failed miserably. Then had come the long millenia of banishment, wandering without a home. No Elven Realm was open to them this side of Valinor. Sabinella had wished to sail, to find some rest and relief, but Polinas would not even contemplate that.

She was sure the years had driven him mad, as disloyal as she knew that was.

Now, their only child had been killed by this 'Wraith' that all of Mirkwood was talking about. Polinas was sure it was nothing more than a ruse to cover his murder, that no such creature could ever exist.

Polinas had vowed revenge on Thranduil that day, vowed that he would lose his own son before this was all over. That scared Sabinella. Caun Legolas was innocent in all of this. Innocent and deathly ill from what they had heard. She would do what she could to help the Caun. It was bad enough that she had lost her son. Enough was becoming enough.

"Aye, that would help, they are very sore." Polinas voice was hard. In such ways it was obvious that he was no longer the ellon that filled her with laughter and love. This was a creature that scared her. "And then I want to see the men. I have things to do. You are not to be here." Sabinella was effectively dismissed from these meetings as she always was.

"Of course, Meleth." Sabinella kept her voice neutral. She may not be welcome, but she would listen in. She had to know what he had planned.

She reached for the herbs that she used to help ease his pain. Once upon a time she had wanted to be a healer, had even been offered a place to learn under Elrond in Imladris, but Polinas had said no, she could not go and as his wife she had to do as he said. Still, her skill came in handy when others were injured or hurting as Polinas always was.

Half an hour later she had gone to gather the men and they made their way back to Polinas, eager to hear what was happening in Mirkwood.

She slipped quietly in to the back of the hut; this was the only way to find out what he was up to.

"Good you are all here. Sit." Polinas voice was hard, as it always seemed to be now.

"How did the meeting go, Hír nin? What is happening in Mirkwood?" One of the Elves asked right away.

"Nothing. Simply nothing, Cwaerlion did not deign to arrive for our meeting." Where his voice had been hard before it was icy cold.

"What! But he is loyal to you!" The clamour rang around the hut for a few seconds, before he put a stop to it.

"Enough! It is obvious that he is not as loyal as we thought. It means we need to change some things in our plans." Polinas told them archly.

"What are they?" From shocked to eager in the shake of a head. Was it no wonder things were going wrong so quickly? They were not even loyal to themselves.

"We need new men watching Mirkwood. Cwaerlion needs to be replaced quickly. I need to know what is going on there and very soon. I need to know Legolas' condition and if the people really believe this Wraith story." Polinas had it all planned out. It would be simple. Make the people see that they were being lied to, kill Legolas and Mirkwood would be his without as much as a whimper. So simple.

"Do you believe there is a Wraith?" it was one of the younger ellon. She was not sure that he really belonged here. He just seemed to be lost. Perhaps she could speak to him.

"There is no Wraith, I walked into and out of Mirkwood without seeing anything other than a dead Deer, not even a spider. There is no wraith! It is purely a myth invented by Thranduil to keep the people under his thumb." He truly believed that.

The muttering and threats under their breaths made her lose her breath and feel nauseous. Despite everything, she knew that Thranduil would not do that. That he was loyal to his subjects. If Thranduil believed there was a Wraith then she believed there was a Wraith…

"What do we do?" There was a new hardness to the voice and murmurs of agreement sounded.

"Carlinas, you are unknown in Mirkwood." He was a dissatisfied ellon from Mithlond, young in relation to the others and a relative newcomer to the conspirators. "You will be my spy in place of Cwaerlion. When you see him you will bring him here to me. I want very much to speak with him, very much. Then I want to know about Legolas. Is the poison doing its job? If not, we need another plan. I will not have him alive by the end of the week. He has lingered much longer than expected anyway. Once I am Aran I will reward all of my men." _Of course he would._ Once traitors, always traitors. If they could turn against Thranduil, they could turn against him.

Sabinella had hear enough, more than enough and she slipped out of the back of the hut. She would not let Polinas do this to Legolas.

Yes, she had been exiled but that had been her own doing not Thranduil's. Time and distance had proven that to her. She had been foolish enough to believe Polinas and had followed him unquestioningly. The thing that hurt her now was the face that Thranduil had been their closest friend in Mirkwood. They must have hurt him so much.

When she had heard of the things that had happened in Mirkwood she had wanted to write and offer her thoughts and prayers but she had not known how they would be taken and accepted.

Now she had no compunction she would be writing to Thranduil and warning him. This had gone on too long.

She hurried to the small hut that had been set aside for her when the Ellon were meeting like this. She had moved some things in there for when Polinas needed room when he was in great pain, then she could spend the night. No one worried about this any more. She knew she was not being watched.

She reached for the parchment as soon as the door closed behind her and she began composing the letter she had wanted to write for months.

When she had finished she looked up thoughtfully. How to get the letter to Thranduil?

A chirp from the window made her jump and she looked over to see one of the messenger birds that Thranduil used sitting there. She was astonished. How had he known? She tilted her head and looked at it. It seemed to look at her with knowing eyes and suddenly all became clear.

"You came because I help Legolas?" There was wonder in her voice.

It chirped once more and held its leg out to her.

"I thank you. This needs to get to Aran Thranduil as soon as is possible. It is very urgent." She tied the message tightly to the empty leg.

It nodded and waited until she had finished to fly away. She watched it go a mixture of worry and relief filling her. She felt bad at letting her Bonded down like this, but it was for his own good.

Sighing she put away the evidence that could condemn her to a painful death, she had no reason to believe that Polinas madness ran that deep.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It seemed to be forever before Legolas showed signs of waking. By that time it was late evening and all of the others in the chamber had woken by them and been filled in with what had happened.

Estel had paced with nervous energy wanting nothing more than Legolas to wake up, he was sure that it was his fault, that he had caused Legolas to use energy, precious energy that he did not have to use. He had used it because, he Estel was so stubborn and would not rest.

If he had hurt Legolas further he would never forgive himself! He paced back to the windows aware that he was being watched by his family and friends with worried expressions. They had yet to say something, but if they did…

It was as he made it to the window that he noticed the bird as it flew unerringly towards him. And the closed window.

With an exclamation he opened the window and the bird flew straight to Thranduil landing lightly on the arm of the chair. It stuck its leg out.

"For me, Penneth?" He asked the bird as he undid the letter. The bird tweeted and nodded his head. "Hennad, rest a while I am sure that Legolas would love to see you." The bird did not need a second invitation, but flew to join the others on the side of Legolas' bed. They made a strange sight, Bird, Fox and Squirrel all happily sitting together watching the Prince.

Thranduil meanwhile looked at the letter, glancing at the front. The writing was oddly familiar but he did not know where from. With a small sigh he opened the parchment and started to read before stiffening.

"Glorfindel, Bremoline, come here please." There was anger in his voice.

They all looked at him but the two Elves in question stood and hurried to his side.

"What is it, Thranduil?" Glorfindel was worried; it was rare to hear this anger in his tone.

"You both need to read this." He handed them the missive and sat back and watched them read. They all watched apart from Legolas.

Their expressions as they read the missive ranged from curiosity to shock and finally to anger.

"Is this whom you thought it would be, Bremoline?" Thranduil asked him quietly, the anger was still there and it was still deep, but it was not aimed at any in this chamber.

"Yes, Thranduil it is. I was hoping to gather proof, further proof, the biggest hint was the fact that the 'Watcher' vanished after the attack. It was just too coincidental." Bremoline told him sadly.

"As I said earlier there was no need to worry about being watched at present." Mithrandir sighed. He had also been right.

"At least we know where he is. We can now watch him." Glorfindel was pleased with that idea.

"True that is one advantage there." Thranduil agreed. "And the rest is another."

"What is it?" Elrond was actually sitting up and enjoying some food.

Thranduil looked up and had to smile. His friend had normal colour and his eyes were bright with interest and life once more.

"A missive and one I did not expect. From an old friend. One it appears has remained just that, a friend." For the first time in some time, Thranduil felt relaxed. He knew who was behind this. He could finally lay traps and set them up quite nicely. But the fact that he knew who they were also hurt. One was trusted. Very trusted.

"Who?" Elrond sat up quickly; he had no pain in his wound now. In fact it seemed like a dim and distant memory.

"Sabinella." Just the one word but all but the young ones looked up.

Estel shared a glance with his brother's and Haldir. They were as much in the dark as he was. "Sabinella?" He asked.

"Polinas' bonded." Glorfindel qualified pleased with the shocked looks he received from them.

"You trust this?" Elladan was stunned.

"We will see. Some of it rings true already. Bremoline I want Simnella removed from that chamber. I do not want him left there." Thranduil was worried enough about his friend.

"Good I wish to see him." The soft voice made them all jump. Not one of them had been aware that Legolas had woken and was laying watching them.

"Legolas, Ion-nin!" Thranduil was at his side in an instant.

"I am well, Ada." Legolas smiled at him.

"Then why, pray tell, did you pass out like that and how did your leg get cut in the bath chamber?" Thranduil asked him seriously.

"I was tired and my leg gave way, I hit it on the way down." For Legolas it was as simple as that.

Unfortunately not that simple for the others.

"Then you should have asked one of us for help!" Thranduil was not happy with that explanation. Seeing Legolas lay on the floor like that had scared him just when he had thought this was beginning to get better.

"Because I was tired?" Legolas was incredulous.

Thranduil could only sigh tiredly. Why did Legolas always have to make this so hard? "Legolas, it is more than that and you know it. You have been very ill, seriously ill. I have lost count of the number of times that you have almost died. And then the first thing you do when you wake is heal all the injured." He held up his hand as Legolas was about to protest. "Not that we are not grateful about that but you also have to look after yourself. We will make sure that you do. You will not go anywhere on your own, not even the bathing chamber." Thranduil had made up his mind.

"Ada!" Legolas could not believe what he was hearing. He was not some Elfling to be watched as he used the chamber!

"It is for the best, Legolas. At least until you tell us the truth about what happened." Thranduil was aware that Legolas was hiding something. "You will also not face the Wraith until you tell me what that is. I will not allow it." He crossed his arms.

Legolas was looking at him in shock. His father could not do this to him. He had to face the Wraith. It had to be him. He had been told that. It had to be him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. If he wished to see this through he would have to tell them. This would not be easy.

"My leg is still weak and gave way. I caught it as I fell." Legolas reluctantly admitted.

At those words Mealena hurried forward. "Why did you not tell us? Let me look at your leg. Is your arm still weak?"

"A little, not as bad as the leg. Just a few pins and needles." Legolas watched Mealena as he gently pushed up his nightshirt to reveal the thin leg. "What was in the letter?" He had to think of something else.

"Information on Polinas and what some of his plans are. Also the names of the people in the Palace that are with him." Thranduil's voice was hard.

"Good, that will help. No, Ada I do not wish to know just yet, I have an idea who they are and I need to act naturally around them for now. But when the Wraith is seen to…" Legolas' analytical mind was already making plans. He had a good idea as to what they could do to end this threat to his Father and beloved home.

"We all need to do that. I do not want to alert them to the fact that we know. Also I wish to keep our informant safe. If she wishes to return to Mirkwood after this is finished she will be given that choice." Thranduil had made that decision the minute he had read the letter.

"Good, I would like… Ouch!" Legolas could not stop the cry as Mealena touched a particularly sensitive spot on his leg.

"I am sorry, Legolas. Try and relax. I am worried about this knot in the muscle." Mealena was actually more than worried. This huge knot had not been there before. Not when he dressed the wound.

"Knot?" Legolas hissed through gritted teeth, the pain was that bad.

"Aye, a knot." Mealena looked up. "Elrond, do you feel up to taking a look." Yes, his friend looked better, but…

Elrond was already on his feet and being escorted to his side by Glorfindel. "I thought you were never going to ask!"

But Thranduil noticed he was made to sit in a chair beside his son. It seemed they were taking no chances, thank the Valar. One scare, or two scares as it actually was, was more than enough for all of them it seemed.

Elrond did not wait he leant forward in the chair to look at the leg. He frowned already the skin around the wound was bruised and looked sore. "Was it bruised earlier?"

"No, just had the cut." Mealena told him relieved to have the other healer back.

"Hm." Elrond sounded thoughtful. He gently palpated the wound careful not to cause Legolas more pain. "That hurts?"

"Yes!" It was a hiss and all Legolas could do not to pull away.

"I see. Mealena it needs arnica and witch hazel to bring down the swelling." Elrond told him.

"What is it?" Was this why his leg had given way?

"It looks as if there is a clot there. This will help as will the pain tea. You need to rest it for now." Elrond told him. Then he gave a small smile. "It is a pity you can not heal yourself." It was gentle teasing.

Legolas looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Of course!" He sat up and reached down. "Why did I not think of that?"

The others watched amazed as he began to feel the area, wincing when his hands connected with the area.

"Can you do that?" Elrond had, after all, been teasing.

Legolas stopped and looked up. "To be honest?"

"Yes, Legolas you should always be honest." Was the light comment from Estel he had moved to watch what was happening. "Hennad, Mellon nin, for all you have done."

"You are welcome, Estel, and to be honest I do not know what will happen or even if it is possible. I guess we should see." Legolas told him seriously.

"If not, we can at least help." Elrond told him seriously

"Hennad. Ada?" He looked over at his father suddenly needing the comfort.

Thranduil did the only thing he could. He rose and hurried to his son and hugged him gently. He was glad that Legolas could not see his face, his wince when he felt how thin Legolas was would have worried his son. He needed more food.

"I am here, Ion-nin and I am not leaving you." He reassured him.

Legolas swallowed and nodded, he really was not sure that this would work. He closed his eyes and lay his hands over his leg where it hurt the most.

The chamber watched with bated breath, although this time nothing seemed to happen.

Finally Legolas opened his eyes and sagged back against Thranduil, exhausted once more.

"Legolas?" There was hesitation in Thranduil's voice, Legolas seemed almost boneless against him.

"Tired." The admission was quiet.

"Then rest. You need to eat something and then rest." They could wait to see if it had worked.

But Legolas would not wait. "Is it better?" He turned to Elrond, although they all noted that he had not moved at all.

"Let me see." Elrond moved so that he could examine it again.

"Legolas, are you alright, mellon-nin?"

Legolas looked up to see Haldir sitting up, watching him worriedly. He smiled. "I will be. You are feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, hennad. Can I get you anything?" Haldir wanted to help. He was grateful that his jaw was painless.

"Some water, saes?" Legolas could understand the need.

"Of course, mellon-nin." Haldir made for the table the water was stored.

Lathron stood. "Would you like some broth, Legolas? You need to eat."

Thranduil was proud of them all for their offers of help. "That would be good, Legolas needs it."

"That would be welcome. How is it?" Legolas winced as once more Elrond poked his leg. He was hoping that the pain would stop.

"Well, it is better." Elrond told him. "The cut is healed." This was amazing to see, what they could do with this gift.

"But the clot?" Legolas could cope with the cut it was the clot and pain that worried him.

"Has reduced somewhat in size, but it is still bad." Elrond hated having to give him the bad news.

"I was not sure it would work." Legolas was despondent.

"But it has worked, Legolas. It has healed the cut completely." Elrond tried to be positive.

"But it did not do what I wanted it to. I wanted the clot healed." He sounded petulant and he knew it, but he was just too tired to care.

Elrond could sympathise. "I know, Legolas, and I understand that you are frustrated.."

"No, I do not think you do!" Legolas tried to sit up, but he was held back by his father. Actually, it was rather nice to sit like that, to be cradled in Ada's arms, he really did not want to leave the warmth. "I have to heal this!" There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Elrond and Thranduil shared a worried glance, why was Legolas so desperate? "Legolas, there is no rush."

"Yes, there is! Can you not feel it?" Legolas tried to explain but he had no idea where to start. How to explain? That the tingling on his neck was giving him head pains? That his skin seemed to be alive, as if it were crawling with static.

Sweet Elbereth, the Wraith was so near he could almost touch it.

"Feel what, ion-nin?" Thranduil tried to keep his voice calm, but he was worried now and it was reflected in his voice.

"Him. He is so near. I have to stop him. _That _is why I have to heal this. He is coming!" Legolas was as close to panicking as he had ever been.

Elladan stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Then we are here with you, every step of the way."

Words of agreement filled the chamber, but it only panicked Legolas more.

"No!" He was panting now, his eyes wide. "He will kill you all. He would do it to spite me!"

"I would like to see him try." The voice was incredibly calm and welcome and Legolas looked up to see Rithlin beside him. He had colour in his cheeks and his head was held high. "Legolas, I vow to you that until this filthy creature is killed, I will be beside you in this fight,." Rithlin had made that vow when he had wakened to hear what had happened and realized how much Legolas had done for all of them. It was the least he could do. He also did it for his expanding family. That was an amazing feeling, he was going to be an Adar again!

"No!" It was just the one word.

"Palanwen will unders…. What?" Rithlin stopped speaking, to watch, thunderstruck.

"No. You will stay here with Palanwen when she comes." This time Legolas smile was genuine. "Do you really think she is going to let you out of her sight?"

Thranduil's arms tightened about Legolas and he could feel his Adar chuckling.

Rithlin actually paled. "She is coming here?"

"Yes, mellon-nin, she is being brought here as we speak." Legolas knew that he should not enjoy his friend's discomfort, but it was amusing to see such a fearless warrior terrified of such a small sweet elleth.

"Legolas, do you really think she is going to let _you_ out of her sight?" There was a gleam in Rithlin's eyes as he looked at his Caun.

That stopped Legolas in his tracks. "Probably not, but then, she will not be concentrating on me!"

Rithlin sighed again. That was true, and when Palanwen got an idea into her head, she could be very… persistent.

"But this time I can get my own back! This time I can fuss over her!" Rithlin brightened. Yes, that would work shook his head in amusement. He suddenly hissed as he realised that Elrond was gently rubbing something into his leg.

"Relax, Legolas, it is just something to help dispel the clot." Elrond looked up. "But you are to stay in that bed."

"I have too much to do." Legolas told him.

"No, you do not! I do not think you fully understand the situation." Elrond sat up at that, looking stern.

"Of course, I do. I have a clot, a bruise, where I hit my leg, it is nothing major." Legolas was puzzled. What was wrong with that?

"Legolas, this is not a simple bruise. I would not worry if it was. This is a _bloodclot_, not a bruise. There is a big difference." How could he make Legolas understand how serious this was?

"What is the difference?" Legolas watched him closely.

Elrond groaned. Legolas would ask, but then this was what he had liked about Legolas, ever since he was an elfling, his inquisitive nature.

"Alright. Basically there are two types of clots. Te simplest is a bruise and is easily re-absorbed into the body over the course of a few days, like a black eye." He paused to see if Legolas and the others actually understood what he was saying.

"I understand." The thirst for knowledge was there as always with Legolas.

"Good. The other type of clot is one that resembles a blockage in a stream. Think of the arteries as a river. In the autumn the debris that falls from your beloved trees before they sleep accumulates and builds up in a particular spot." He could not help but tease and from the smile that Legolas gave him he realised that Legolas knew he was joking. "A blood clot is like that debris that can block the stream. That means that the blood does not flow properly to the limb, hence the weakness, pain and painful tingling."

Legolas fully understood the description. "So, what can be done? Is the damage permanent?"

"We can rest the limb and keep the clot from moving. We can try to dissolve the clot, Vilya can do that at dire need, but you do need to rest your leg as well. I know you do not want to hear that, Penneth, but that is what is necessary." Elrond could understand his frustration.

"How long before I can be up and mobile?" Legolas could still make plans.

"That I do not know. It depends on how well your body heals, but I must warn you that, because of the poisons that Polinas targeted you with, your healing has slowed dramatically." Again, more unwelcome news.

This changed things slightly. Legolas knew that he needed to think things through seriously. "Hennad, for telling me the truth. I need to think, to plan what I am going to do."

"Do you think he will attack this evening, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked him gently, still keeping him close in his arms. He too was enjoying this closeness with his son.

Legolas looked up towards the windows, listening to the Song before he turned to Thranduil.

"No, I do not think he will try this evening, Ada. My vow has unsettled him. He seems unsure which way to go now." Legolas sighed. "I fear that will not last."

"What will you do?" Thranduil settled back. He had decided that he would not let Legolas go anytime soon. He could not recall the last time they had just sat like this and enjoyed it.

"I will spend some time making plans, deciding when and where I will meet the Wraith. We must decide where you will go to be safe." Legolas enjoyed the contact with Ada.

"I will stay here." Thranduil's voice was firm.

"No, Ada, it will not be safe. You agreed that you would take Estel somewhere safe and out of harms way for me. Saes, Ada, I cannot do this otherwise." Legolas was panicked at the thought that they would not be safe..

"Yes, I did but you did not mention leaving Mirkwood." Thranduil would not leave his people. He could not flee as Polinas had done. He had his pride after all.

"No, and I would not ask you to, Ada, but you must be kept safe. The best place would be the tunnels. So few know about…" He clamped down on what he was saying as his eyes went wide. He had almost given away such a huge secret.

"Sîdh, Legolas, they all know about the tunnels. We have been using them these last few days to keep one step ahead of the Watcher." Thranduil knew what Legolas was thinking.

"I wish we knew about them some time ago, Las. That would have been fun!" Elladan winked at him. He knew very well that these tunnels would not be used like that. The situation was totally different here than at home in Imladris and they were not used for romantic assignations.

"I am glad you did not, Hír Elrond." He began.

"Just Elrond, Legolas." Elrond's voice was resigned, they always had this argument whenever they were together.

"Of course, Hír Elrond." There was a twinkle in the prince's blue his eyes.

"Elrond, you will never win with Legolas over this." Thranduil knew this all too well.

"I know, but I can try." Elrond admitted. "What can I do for you, Legolas?"

"I know you said that I cannot leave this chamber, but the bed?" Legolas hoped that he could at least move about the chamber.

"No, Legolas. I cannot stress this enough. You are not even allowed to go to the bath chamber now." Elrond did not look forward to the explosion when it came. He was right not to.

"What!" There was open incredulity in Legolas' voice when he spoke.

"I just told you that you cannot leave this bed, not even to go to the bath chamber." There was regret in Elrond's eyes and his voice as he repeated what he had said.

"I know what you said!" In that moment they all realised that Legolas truly was his father's son. He was certainly not amused. "All I want to know is why?" His voice was icy cold.

Elrond sighed once more. "Because if you move it could dislodge the clot, trust me when I say that we really do not want that to happen!"

"Why? What would happen, Elrond?" It was Thranduil who asked the pertinent question.

"If the clot dislodges then it is free to move around the body." He gave a small, incredibly small smile when Estel gasped as he realised what his father meant. His son really was worthy of being a healer and a darn good one as well.

"That is bad I take it?" Thranduil had seen the sign and realised that it did not reach his friends eyes.

"Very bad, we do not want that happening. There could be two possibilities if that should happen. The clot could end up in the heart or the lungs. In the heart it would cause a blockage and the heart could stop." There were gasps at that.

"And the lungs?" The twinkle was gone from Mithrandir's eyes at the healer's words.

"It can block the airways and cause the lungs to stop working." Elrond had seen this once before, just the once. It had been a middle aged Edain who had injured his right leg, he had been immobile for at least three weeks before he protested that his legs was sore. Hot, sore and swollen, just like Legolas'. Elrond had not known then what he did now. It was due to the poor mans demise that he had realised what had happened.

He had stood, moved around the healing wing. At first all seemed well, even with the limp.

But later that night, he had complained of feeling unwell. He had been clammy, his lips blue. He also complained that he felt sick. Then he had complained of a deep burning pain in his chest and within seconds had fallen dead.

The only way to find out what had happened had been to look at the body. It was when he saw the clot, large and congealed in the lungs airways… Valar it had been right on the opening of the lungs! He had realised the clot had killed the Edain.

"I think I will stay in bed." The voice was small and contrite.

"Hennad, Penneth I do not wish for that to happen to you." Elrond did not know if this could happen to Elves but he really did not wish to find that out, either!

"You said there was a second place the clot could travel to." Thranduil was aghast at what he had just heard. This clot could kill Legolas?

"Yes, I did Thranduil, it is nice that someone was listening." There was mild amusement in his voice. It vanished quickly though. "The second place it can travel to is the brain. And the consequences should that happen it would be dire."

"Valar!" There was horror in Thranduil's voice.

"Sîdh, Ada it will not happen. I will rest, I promise I will not set a foot outside of this bed." Legolas had been just as terrified at what he had just heard.

"Good, hennad Ion-nin." Thranduil squeezed his precious armful slightly. "What can we do to help?"

"Keep me occupied?" Legolas hated being confined to bed like this. All he wanted was to speak to the trees and make his plans.

"We can do that certainly. But I was speaking to Elrond." There was a smile in the King's voice.

"Oh, sorry." Legolas flushed, he could not see his Ada's face and could not see who he was looking at.

"All is well, Penneth." Thranduil loved just being able to speak with his son normally.

"I am going to continue with these creams, that will help with the bruising and pain. Also I will be giving you an herb that will help with the clot itself. Just be thankful that you passed out or we would not have found this until it was too late." Elrond smiled at Legolas all the while asking to himself why Legolas.

"It could have carried on?" Legolas watched him closely.

"Yes, it could have. Your leg would become more painful, more swollen and you could have collapsed at any moment. But it did not happen, be grateful with that." A knock on the door made them all look up and Legolas noticed that every single hand, Mealena's included shot to the hilt of their swords. Something had happened and he did not think that it was good.

Estel crossed to the door. He did not open it, but called out. "Who is it?"

"Lathron with the food," was the welcome answer.

"Good, I am starved." Estel grinned as he opened the door. He took the wine and water skins to help Lathron.

"Hennad." Lathron smiled at him, he had heard the young Edain's comment and had to keep his lips together or say something that he might regret.

"Estel you are always starving!" Someone had beaten him to it!

"Elladan!" Estel glowered at his eldest brother.

"You cannot face the truth, Tithen Gwador?" Elladan was beaming at him.

They all chuckled at that even Legolas.

"I am hungry." There was wonder in Legolas' voice.

"Good, I have brought you some nice broth and some fresh bread. You are to eat it all up now!" The warriors were taking it in turn to cook since the death of Simnella's daughter. It seemed only fair.

"You could it?" Legolas' eyes were widened in make believe terror.

"Yes, I cooked it as well you know!" Lathron sounded pleased.

"Valar protect us all!" Legolas was shaking his head. "Is it burnt?"

This time even Thranduil snorted at that. Lathron was not known for being the world's best cook, if it was simple no worries. Boiling an egg? It would be wonderful. More than that and you could forget it. It was just a good job that elves did not easily get food poisoning.

"No, it is not burnt! I never burn things!" Lathron held his head up and sniffed disdainfully.

"Of course not, mellon nin, but there was the rabbit that time, poor thing. Then there was the deer and do not even get me started on the fish!" Legolas had that maddening smile on his face. The one that said he was loving every minute of this teasing.

"The rabbit was spoiled because we were attacked by orcs!" Lathron defended himself, although his eyes were sparkling as well.

"The rabbit was burned before the orc attack, it just finished what you started!" Haldir had been there, had seen it happen.

He got an irritated glare back for his trouble, but Lathron said nothing more.

"The deer?" Thranduil pushed. It felt good to have laughter in the chamber once more.

"Lathron volunteered to cook it and it did look appetising… for a short while." Legolas laughed softly.

"What happened?" Thranduil was enjoying this, Legolas rarely spoke about his time out on patrol.

"The spiders attacked." Even now Lathron could not believe what had happened. The spiders had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Was anyone hurt?" There were so many orc and spider encounters that it became difficult to differentiate which one was which.

"Just the orcs! Well, I had to pay them back for ruining my deer." Lathron's wry comment was slightly louder than necessary..

It brought another round of laughter.

"Tell him about the fish!" Legolas sounded very happy, too happy actually. There type of glee in his voice that alerted you to the fact that you were being set up by the beloved Prince.

"Yes, that does sound interesting." Thranduil's eyes twinkled along with his son's and Lathron nearly groaned and fled. It was not often that King and Prince joked around like this, but when they did it was impossible to avoid

"It would!" Lathron realised that this was not going to be his day!

"Well?" Thranduil prompted, amused to see the normally-assured warrior so uncomfortable.

"Very well." There was resignation in Lathron's voice. He knew he could not get out of this. "We were on patrol.."

"Of course we were!" Brolinth interjected.

He got a scowl for his pains. "We were running low on meat for the meal and on my 'rounds' I found a very nice river with a large supply of fish."

"I found a rabbit!" Brolinth was smug. It had been better than the fish.

Legolas shook with laughter in his father's arms. This was so amusing to watch. Lathron meanwhile served up the food.

"Good for you!" It was very sarcastic. "I waded in and managed to catch half a dozen and laid them on the side of the river bank and then went back to get more."

"Hennad." Legolas accepted the broth from him, eyes twinkling.

"I had just caught the last of what we needed when I realised it was too quiet, if you know what I mean? I turned and there on the grass was a great dog, huge black and shaggy and yet starvingly gaunt. He was helping himself to my fish!" Lathron was indignant!

They were all laughing as they ate.

"I shooed him off and gathered what was left and returned to the camp site. The others were all there and with Legolas' permission I began to prepare the food. The rabbit stew was already cooking and smelled delicious." He looked up at Legolas then, they never needed his permission to do anything.

Legolas nodded his understanding.

"Then the Orcs _and _Spiders attacked and both stew and fish were ruined, burnt to a crisp." It was said in such a mournful tone that it had them all laughing again.

"We never let Lathron cook now, never. He is jinxed. We figured out that anytime we let him cook we get attacked!" Brolinth was enjoying this as well.

Thranduil laughed. "It sounds to me as if he is jinxed. What did you do for food that night?"

"I had found some berries and roots earlier, they were not the same, but they were edible. We also had some lembas." Legolas told him.

They always carried lembas, always.

"That is why I asked Lathron if he was the one that cooked the food." Legolas shook his head and eyed the window. It was only then that he realised that he was not in his own chamber, but in Thranduil's bedchamber

Thranduil could see what he was thinking. "We had to move you, ion-nin someone set a fire in one of the empty chambers below yours and we could not leave you there. No one was hurt, it was a diversion." He hurried to reassure him once again.

"Good, but this needs to stop." Legolas lay the spoon down with a sigh. He had only had a small portion but he was already full, and yet he had been starving as Estel had so eloquently put it.

"You need to eat some more, Tithen Las." It was barely a breath in his ear.

"I am no longer hungry, Ada. I have had enough." Legolas tried to smile back.

"Just a little more for your Adar-Iaur?" Thranduil tried to weasel him into eating more. Legolas was just far too thin.

"Thranduil, pushing Legolas like that will not help the situation. Legolas has been going without food for long enough that his stomach has shrunk, until it returns to normal he will need frequent _small _meals. You can leave that, Legolas." Mealena would not have him being sick because he had been forced to eat.

"Hennad, Mealena." Legolas yawned.

"Perhaps some sleep?" Mealena could never understand how Legolas could go from looking like the mighty warrior he was, to the small elfling he had once been. With just one weary yawn he was seemingly transported back in time.

"In a while, I have not been awake that long." Legolas turned to Brolinth. "How many of our men are loyal, truly loyal, that you know of?"

"Of our group?" Bremoline asked.

"Aye, of our group." They were a group of about twenty who had been loyal to both Thranduil and Legolas since that awful trip to Fornost. So much had changed on that trip. They had changed from trusted guards to loyal friends who would and had risked their lives countless times for them. Luckily each time their wounds had not been lethal.

"Nineteen then, Legolas." Bremoline hate to be the bearer of bad new.

"Nineteen?" Legolas eyes were wide and he had paled dramatically. He had been pale to start with but now… "One of us is with Polinas?"

"Yes, he is, I am sorry to have to give you this ill news." Bremoline hated it in fact.

That hurt more than Legolas would have thought possible. "Who?"

"That is not important, Legolas. The others are loyal and that is all that matters." Thranduil tried to move his attention away from the traitor, he would pay dearly for this, but the time was not yet right.

"No, Ada I need to know." Legolas turned blazing hot eyes to Bremoline. "I will ask one last time and I expect an answer, Bremoline, who is the traitor?" Legolas hated pulling his weight and birthright but at times it was inevitable.

Bremoline sighed and looked to Thranduil, who looked just as resigned as he nodded his permission to speak.

Bremoline then took a deep breath. "It is Selothe." He knew it would be unwelcome news.

"Selothe!" Legolas was aghast again. He had been friends with the other elf since childhood. For him to turn against them hurt. And it hurt a lot.

"Aye, I was also amazed. Unfortunately it has been confirmed in this missive that your Adar received." Bremoline explained.

"He is the watcher?" It was not really a question more a confirmation of the facts. It also slotted nicely with what he could feel, there had to be a good reason behind this, there had to be. Selothe was too loyal to have not been coerced.

"Aye, he is the watcher." It left a bad taste in his mouth to say that.

"The thank Valar he does not know about the tunnels." Legolas all but sighed with relief.

"That is true, ion-nin." Thranduil reluctantly agreed with him.

"He is being watched?" Legolas needed the reassurance.

"Aye he is being watched. As is his brother and Simnella is being moved as we speak. I would not leave him grieving with two traitors!" The very thought of it made Thranduil feel sick. "I am sure his brother is of like mind, he was too angry. Too confrontational when we spoke after the death."

"You are very right, Mellon nin." Now that he had slept Bremoline could see things a little more clearly. "Tirnen was acting decidedly odd. Too angry even with the tragedy that had happened. It went deeper than that, much deeper."

"I agree. That is what makes me think he is involved as well." Thranduil sighed, this was becoming a bigger mess by the minute but at least they knew some of what they were up against.

"I think Selothe has been coerced into doing this." Legolas had settled back once more into his father's arms. The pain in his leg was easing somewhat and he could think clearly once more. Once he had rested he would try to heal it again.

"What makes you say that?" If Thranduil was surprised it did not show. Legolas often knew things before they did, they just accepted that.

"The mice have seen his brother threaten him. They could not hear with what. I think we need to keep an open mind about his involvement." Legolas would never have believed his friend was a traitor. He had been too loyal for too long. Far too long.

"I will bear that in mind when the time comes. But you need to rest. Saes, Legolas?" He could see how tired his son was.

"That would be a good idea, Legolas. We will all be here." Elrond smiled at him, he would continue treatment of his leg, even when he slept.

"I need to ma…"

"The plans can wait a few more hours, Mellon nin. we can waken you if there are any problems in the meantime. Saes?" Estel was still worried about his friend. He had been so ill for so long and now with this clot. That had scared him even more. All it could take was for the clot to break free.

Legolas looked over at the window. Dusk was falling, night would soon follow. Where was the Wraith? He would rest more easily if he knew where the creature was.

But there was a way. A way that would help them all.

"You are right, Estel. I just want to talk to the trees for a second." His smile was wide and genuine.

"You and your trees!" Estel gently teased causing them all to laugh.

"But they always help!" Legolas chided back "And I am sure they will do so this time as well."

"Undoubtedly!" Thranduil was smiling. He had never known the trees _not _to help his son.

Legolas smiled and then turned to the open window. He would need to get them to close it, it really was not safe.

_/My friends/ _He asked.

_/Yes our Prince/ _It was a multitude of voices, not just one. _/You are feeling better/_

_/I am, hennad. I have need of your help and wisdom./_

_/What can we do/ _

All in the chamber could hear the trees rustling.

_/Can you tell me where the Wraith is/_

There was silence for a while and then..

_/It is in the far end of the forest feasting on a dark one. We can feel its anger from here./ _The trees seemed to shiver.

_/Good, it is away from all of us. We will be safe for tonight and tomorrow I will make plans for sending him to his maker./ _Legolas was sure of that. He would let them persuade him to sleep tonight but as of the morning he would be putting plans into action.

_/You will stay safe/ _The trees were once more rustling their worry and fears at him.

_/I will do my best, but I have to see to this threat to my family and friends. That also includes you./ _Legolas could not make that promise, would not make that promise he would do the best he could and that was that.

_/That is all we ask and we will be with you. You need to sleep, Our Prince you are sore and tired./_

"_I will do that and thank you, My Friends. Your help has been gratefully received./_

Thranduil watched as the glazed look faded from his son's eyes and he turned back to them. "Well?"

"The Wraith is at the furthest end of the Forest, from what the trees say he is angry and taking that anger out on the Fell creatures that live there. It seems only fitting that he is near to Dol Guldur." Legolas found that rather apt.

"You will sleep then?" Thranduil relaxed back.

"Yes, Ada I will sleep. If you will." Legolas' eyes twinkled. "But on one condition."

"And what is that, ion-nin?" Thranduil was wary.

"The window needs closing. I know it was opened for the bird, but it needs closing. We need to make sure that we give the Wraith no quarter and he could easily get in through it." Legolas told them. "We know that is how he got into the kitchens."

Estel moved to close the windows, without further asking. He had been more concerned with Legolas more than closing the windows.

"Hennad, Estel." Legolas relaxed the minute the windows were closed.

"You are welcome, Mellon-nin." If it helped his friend sleep better he would go to the moon for him.

"You will sleep as well?" Although they had all slept since he had woken fully they still all looked drained and exhausted. When this was over, truly over he would have the time to find out what was going on. What had been going on while he had been so out of it.

"I will sleep as well." There was plenty of guards in the chamber, guards that were now well, well and able to help should the need arise. They were also angry at what was happening. A good incentive if there ever was one.

"Good." He looked around at them all. "I will know if you do not. I have spies." There was a true twinkle in his eyes.

Red looked up and yipped her agreement and as if waking up himself, Nutty ran to Thranduil and took his now normal spot on his shoulder. Thranduil found he had missed that warm presence.

_I did too._

This time Thranduil knew he was not hearing things. He turned wide eyes to Nutty.

"You are talking to me?" He could not keep the shock from his voice.

"Ada, he has been talking to you for some time. You have just decided that you will listen." Legolas told him.

"He has?" He was astounded, was this what Legolas felt when he talked with his friends? This warmth?

"Yes, Ada. A couple of times you have heard him, but not realised what it was. Now you know." Legolas was proud of his father and friend.

They were unaware of the looks that their friends were sharing. The stunned look especially on Glorfindel's face. Who would have thought it? The mighty, sometimes thought by others, haughty Mirkwood King like this?

"It is a wonderful gift, hannon le." Thranduil could not look away from Nutty.

"I have done nothing, Ada you have the Valar to thank for this not me." Legolas told him.

"Aye, I do thank them as well. This is a mighty gift. Now, Legolas, sleep. I will not tell you again." His eyes twinkled at his son.

"Yes, Ada." Twin blue eyes twinkled back, but Legolas did not make a move to lay down, but stayed where he was against his Adar.

"Comfortable are we?" There was amusement in Thranduil's voice.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm." Was the only rely he got, other than a slight smile.

Thranduil looked over at Elrond who shook his head and held a finger to his lips.

He nodded to say he understood and just sat there as still as he could. If this was the way that Legolas would sleep then he was happy to do it. No one dared speak for at least fifteen minutes.

Then Elrond spoke softly. "Legolas?"

There was no answer.

"I think he is asleep, Thranduil. If Glorfindel would help you, you can lay him back against the pillows. Unless you wish to stay there?" Elrond smiling fondly. This sight brought back memories of the pair when Legolas had been an elfling.

"For a time, this is fine." Thranduil lay his own head against that of his son. "It is nice to just sit with him like this."

He had thought he would lose Legolas a dozen times over in the last few months. To be at ease like this, with Legolas having been awake, was beyond his wildest dreams.

The others all settled down. Elladan challenged Glorfindel to a game of chess. Mithrandir decided he needed a smoke, the last having been interrupted, after all. He was again joined by Estel.

Soon they were all settled to enjoy relaxing pastimes. For the first time in a long while, all within the chamber were at ease.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Polinas watched with irritation as the others left the hut after their meeting. He would have to retrieve Sabinella from her hut. He was hungry, now that the pain had eased somewhat, the pain and frustration.

It was all Sabinella was good for anyway now. All she did was mope and complain. Perhaps he should have let her sail, then he could have chosen another more worthy of the position. It would mean that he could beget another heir to replace the disappointment of his son.

Mind made up, he left his hut. Strange how he thought of it as _his_ and not _theirs_. Maybe the Valar was trying to tell him something.

Perhaps he would give in to her wishes and make Sabinella sail. Yes that would help a lot in his plans and be rid of her nagging. How he could have thought that he loved her was beyond him!

He was halfway to the hut and well pleased at his decision when he realised that the air around him was too still, almost breathless and decidedly eerie.

/_What is happening/ _He asked the trees, as rightful King they would answer him.

They did not. They kept silent.

_/I am your King! Answer me/ _How dare they ignore him!

Then a loud scream split the air. A scream that he knew, had heard only once before in giving birth, Sabinella!

Heart thumping and trees forgotten he hurried to the small hut.

"Sabinella!"

Doors opened as others in the village, alerted by her scream, came to see what was happening.

"I need help! Something is wrong with Sabinella!" He was limping as fast as he could toward the hut, drawing his sword as he went.

The others reached it as he did, their weapons drawn as his was.

Signaling them to stand ready, he reached for the door and yanked it open.

What he saw he would never forget. It would haunt his reverie even when he left for Mandos' Halls.

Sabinella lay sprawled amid the wreck and ruins of the chamber, her arms spread at an unusual angle.

Bent over her was one of the most horrific creatures that Polinas had ever seen and he had been with Oropher at the Battle of the Last Alliance and seen the foulest orcs and terrible fell creatures there.

The… _thing_ looked up at them and hissed, its sharp bloody teeth bared. It looked even worse than it had hunched over. A horrible abomination of ultimate evil.

"Get away from her!" Polinas was suddenly so angry yet so afraid that he could barely get the words out.

"Gladly, I came here looking for orcs but found this one tainted by good, almost as bad as the Prince!" Dark, evil eyes turned towards him. "You seek to kill the Prince, but he is mine, mine to kill, to feast upon! I will not allow another to take him!" The Wraith stood, moving towards Polinas. He let Sabinella fall to the ground like a limp rag-doll.

More of Polinas' men entered, well-armed. The Wraith growled deep in its throat, crouching like a cornered beast.

"I will be back. Be warned, to those who threaten my prey of Royal blood, the _true Royal Family,_ I will be a far greater threat than the King's guards. Watch your back, elfling, they are mine!" With a flick of a long, red-stained tongue over his bloody lips, he turned and in a blink vanished from sight.

"What was that?" There was shocked horror in the voice.

"I do not know. I have never seen the like before." It was one of the older members of Polinas' group of followers. "What did he mean by _the true Royal Family?"_

Polinas shut out their voices and limped to the one who suddenly was the most important thing in his life, the most vital thing for him in Middle-earth. "Sabinella!"

Forget Mirkwood, forget Thranduil, all he wanted now was his precious Sabinella to rise and greet him.

He knelt beside her on the floor and gently pulled her over and up to him. Her head lolled in the most alarming manner and her colour was waxen, her eyes sunken and wide with fear.

"Sabinella? Saes, answer me." He knew it was futile, the long bloody cut that showed across her throat told him that, but he was not exactly capable of clear thought. All he wanted was for her to answer him. "Come back, meleth, I need to speak with you." There were unexpected tears blurring his vision and streaming down his face.

"Hír nin? Let me see to her for you." It was Fenlarne, an elder ellon who acted as their healer.

Polinas gave him access but would not release his beloved. How could he have thought of sending her away? How could he have been so stupid as to think that someone could take her place?

"Hír nin, I am sorry. She is gone." Fenlarne's voice was hesitant, almost… fearful.

"No! She cannot be!" Polinas hissed. "I want him hunted and found. Whoever he is, I want him tracked, found and brought to me! He will regret this day!"

"Was it the Wraith?" There was worry in the voice. Curious murmurs came from the crowd gathered

"There is no Wraith! How many times must you be told that! This is Thranduil's doing, to make the people believe he is their rightful Aran. I will never forgive him this!" Polinas was angry in his grief.

"But it said it wanted the Caun?" Fenlarne's voice was wary, but it was a question that must be asked

"It was telling falsehoods!" It was a hiss of anger.

"But he said he was after the Royal family!" It was a shocked whisper from another.

"_I am _the Royal family!" He glowered at the elf, his anger and delusion suddenly clear for them all to see, for the first time doubt ate at them. _Perhaps Polinas was not all that he claimed._

They shared nervous looks.

"Why are you all just waiting around! I want Sabinella's killer caught!" Their was grief there now as well.

"Of course you do. I will organise a search party and then we will see to Sabinella." he moved away. He had known for some time that something was wrong. Now he knew without a doubt. Polinas had to be mad, delusional to think these things.

Fenlarne had followed Polinas faithfully since a young ellon, had thought what he was saying was truthful. He would have gladly given his life to follow him. He had hurt his Naneth so much in the process that she had sailed. Now, to find that it had all been one big lie…

"Gather a group to hunt this creature." Fenlarne told them. "Do not go in anything less than groups of eight. I do not trust this creature. I want frequent reports." The one thing he did know, he had to keep Polinas calm.

"Of course, Fenlarne. I will organise the men." The Elf before him looked sadly at the body. They had all liked Sabinella and it shocked all of them to see her cut down like this.

"Good, Hennad. I will see to Polinas. I will not have another do it." He knew after all how unpredictable Polinas could be.

"By your leave." They bowed at his nod and left the chamber, all saddened by what had happened.

"Polinas, mellon-nin, we need to see to Sabinella." He tired to keep his voice soft.

"She would not leave me!" He hugged her cooling body to him, all else forgotten.

"She had no choice, she did not choose this." Fenlarne told the grieving ellon, gently.

"She promised she would not leave! Not until I said she could." Polinas' tear-stained face looked up at him.

The words caused a knot in Fenlarne's throat. _Surely, Polinas could not mean… _

"She would have sailed years ago and been safe if I had given her permission. If only I had let her..." There was such hurt in his voice, he had refused to let her go, too caught up in what he was doing to want to be alone and why should he let her sail? Now he wished that he had. If he had she would be safe and not…

It hit Polinas then, harder than he had been hit by anything before_. He was in the world, his family completely taken from him._

It was all Thranduil's fault. He would so enjoy taking his son from him. Repayment was long overdue.

"You made her stay?" Fenlarne kept his voice calm and cool, so that Polinas would not know how angry he was feeling.

"Yes, I needed her." Polinas told him archly, still holding the body.

He was unaware of the horrified look Fenlarne shot him. _Polinas had refused to let Sabinella sail because he needed her?_ That was crueler than anything he had ever known Polinas to do. To prohibit another, especially your bonded, from following the call to Valinor, their desire to sail, was unimaginable.

Fenlarne was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Polinas was wrong in what he was doing, wrong in what he was making them do. He was suddenly unsure that his claim on the throne was even legitimate. Polinas had been so beguiling at the beginning, so certain that the throne was his to claim that he had easily made the others believe him.

Was the creature correct in what it had said? Doubts that had begun to form over the last year were now screaming for attention. Fenlarne needed time to think over all this.

"Let us move her and I will ask the ellith to help prepare her, so you may see her later." Fenlarne told him gently. They needed to get her out of here and cleaned up, properly prepared for burial as soon as possible.

"Yes, she would hate to be seen like this. Oh my Dearest Meleth, why have you left me like this? I need you so much. Who will ease my pain now?" Polinas asked the silent body.

Fenlarne gritted his teeth, was that all he cared about, himself?

"We will help, Polinas. We will not let you suffer. Let me carry her? You will be unable to manage." Fenlarne also did not want him touch her now for some reason. To know he had forbidden her to sail, he had no right!

"Aye, I can barely walk with this benighted weather!" Polinas grumbled as he let Fenlarne take the body and stood with a groan. He looked about the hut. "I want this place razed. I want nothing left of this hated place."

They were at the door now.

"That may not be a good idea, Polinas. It will attract far too much attention." The smoke would after all be seen for miles.

"I do not care! I want it burned to the ground!" Polinas hissed at him.

For the first time ever, Fenlarne stood up to his leader. Polinas was not thinking rightly.

"No. I will not do it. It will endanger all that we have accomplished here. I will have it destroyed for you, but I will not set it alight and have every Mirkwood scout and orc in this section of the forest come to see what is happening." It was as simple as that.

"What?" Polinas had gaped, irate at his terse refusal, but then began nodding as he carried on talking. "Good, that will do, as long as it is destroyed."

"As you wish." Fenlarne relaxed slightly, this was better. They were half-way across the village and could see the ellith gathered tearfully at the hut they used for a healing ward.

"I wish." It was emphatic. "Oh… and Fenlarne?" He turned sharply, glaring at his second-in-command and healer.

"Yes, Polinas?" He knew that look all too well.

"Never disagree with me again. You get away with it this time because it is a better idea, but do it once more and I will have your head from your shoulders. Heniach nin?" Polinas' voice was cold.

"Henion, Hír nin." Fenlarne's voice was carefully neutral. Yes, he had a lot to think about, particularly his immediate future and plans.

They arrived at the hut, under the respectfully silent gazes of the gathered ellith.

"Good, when you have finished with Sabinella, let me know. I wish to sit with her." Without a backwards glance, Polinas limped away, leaving Fenlarne gaping at his back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Legolas was wrapped in a gentle sleep. Most of the others around him were either asleep or relaxing for once. Except for four other people. Elrond was being 'attacked' by his sons. They were not at all happy.

"Ada, you were badly injured and lost a lot of blood. Twice you almost _died._ Please rest." Elladan was trying, along with his siblings, to get the reluctant Imladris Lord, their Adar, to rest.

"I am well. You know that Legolas healed me." Elrond's argument was simple.

"Just because he healed you it does not mean you do not need to rest. You made Haldir and Rithlin rest." Estel pointed out reasonably.

"But they were badly injured." Elrond told them just as reasonably.

Glorfindel could not keep silent at that. "Elrond, you were as badly hurt as Rithlin and more so than Haldir!"

"Do not exaggerate. I would not feel this well if that was so!" Elrond told him archly.

Mealena had looked up at that. "Yes, Elrond, you were."

"I was?" It was said with uncertainty.

"Yes, you were." Mealena told him again.

"But, I feel so well." Surely if this was so he would feel a lot worse than he did?

"That is because you have been sitting and doing little else and I wish to keep it that way!" Mealena folded his arms.

"I have things I need to finish." Elrond did not think he needed this coddling.

"If you move from that chair other than to go back to bed…" Whatever Mealena was going to say was lost. For at that moment Legolas groaned as if in great pain.

"Legolas?" Estel hurried to his side.

"No!" By the tone of his voice, Legolas was in agony. "No… saes… not her!"

They all shared looks at that.

"Perhaps we should wake Thranduil." Mithrandir moved to stand with them. It was not a question.

"I am awake." Thranduil had woken as the sound of his son's voice, How could he not? "Sîdh, Legolas." He reached for Legolas.

"Saes no, not her. Baw!" There were tears running down Legolas' face and Thranduil suddenly had an awful feeling that he knew what was happening.

He looked up at Mithrandir at hearing those words."I think it is the Wraith." There was fear in his voice.

"I believe you are right, old friend." Mithrandir sounded old once more, old and tired.

"Saes… Baw… she has done nothing to you!" Legolas was sobbing.

"I wonder who it is this time?" Rithlin spoke from behind them and then horror crossed his face and it went ashen. "You do not think… Palanwen?"

That fear was answered by Legolas' next cry ."Baw, Sabinella!"

"Oh Valar, no!" Thranduil was horrified. After she had done so much good this was her payment?

"No!" Legolas arched from the bed, taking them all by surprise.

"Keep him still!" Elrond stood quickly, but to his horror felt himself waver and go lightheaded briefly before all went dark.

Estel's attention was captured by Legolas, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Elrond waver and then fall.

"Ada!" Estel took his eyes Legolas for only a moment as he tried to catch his Adar.

The next thing they knew, there was a cry of pain from Legolas, then he grabbed his leg…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

To be continued…..

I know, I know I am so cruel! More to come and very soon. I just want to say a HUGE thank you to Barbara, she really is one in a million and the best friend and sister a person could wish and hope for. You have no idea how she helps me through on a daily basis.

I promise more very, very soon. Please let me know what you think?

Love,

Shell


	28. Chapter 28

**Authoprs note: As with my other chapters this is currently unbetad and will be replaced when Terri has seen to it for me. Thank you Terri and hugs to Barb please get better soon? Miss you lots**

**Tomorrow's Destiny**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. I write for pleasure and I am earning no money from this endeavour.

My heartfelt thanks to both Barbara and Katy for beta-reading this chapter. You two are the greatest Mellyn and Gwethil-nin I could ever hope for.

Reviews are most welcome, even encouraged.

Author's note: Any reference to the Blue Wizards refers to a story I have in the works.

**Sindarin vocabulary**

Gon … Captain

Hannon le … Thank you

Heniach Nin? ... Do you understand me?

Henion ... I understand.

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Iaur … old

Ion-nin … my son

Laes … babe

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sîdh … Peace

Tithen pen … little one

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"See to your Adar!" Meleana called out. He was already running to Legolas side and met Thranduil there at the same time.

"Legolas?" It was an urgent demand from Thranduil.

There was unfortunately no answer.

"Let me look, Thranduil." Meleana's voice was filled with worry.

"What do you think it is?" Fear filled blue eyes turned to meet his.

"I would not presume to even make a diagnosis having not even looked at him. Sidh, I will check him now." Meleana went ahead and did just that.

Thranduil was once more torn. Torn between wanting to be with his son and also wanting to be with his best friend. His son won. There were far too many hovering over Elrond as it was, he would only be in the way.

He watched though as Elrond was lifted with infinite care as if he were the most precious thing in the whole of Arda. Thranduil almost had to smile at that, to his friends and family Elrond was the most important thing on Middle-earth… after Legolas of course.

As Elrond was placed on the bed just as carefully he moaned. Thranduil almost groaned along with him in utter relief, at least one of two of his worries seemed to be recovering!

"Ada?" Elladan reached out to stop his father from sitting up, which seemed to be his father's first inclination.

"Elladan?" Thranduil could tell that his friend was utterly confused as to what had happened.

"Aye, Ada we are all here." He glanced around as if reassuring himself.

"What happened?" Elrond was blinking at him.

"You fainted, Adar." Elrond was told in no uncertain terms by his eldest son. Thranduil did smile then all though you would have to look long and hard to see it. Elladan sounded just like his father, it was totally uncanny.

"Faint? I would not faint!" Elrond exclaimed.

"Believe us, Elrond you fainted." Glorfindel was just pleased to be speaking with him and having him awake.

"I did?" Grey eyes widened as they all nodded. "Why?"

"Your body is still catching up on the healing that Legolas gave you…" Glorfindel started to explain, he did not get very far.

"Legolas!" Elrond was once more trying to sit up as memory flooded back.

"Meleana is tending to Legolas. You need to rest and stay calm." Glorfindel would not let him stand until Meleana was happy with him doing so. He also wanted him to eat and have some Miruvor as well as sleep. Now if only Elrond would co-operate with that!

"Rest and stay calm?!" Elrond turned astonished eyes to his friend "How can I stay calm when Legolas has need of me?!" He succeeded in evading the hands that were insisting he stay lying down.

Unfortunately the minute he sat up his vision was assailed by black spots as the dizziness returned full force.

"And what are you going to do to help him, Ada if you cannot sit upright?" Estel was fretting over his father, seeing both his father and Legolas collapse like that had been terrifying.

"I just need a moment." Elrond stated stubbornly.

"Ada, there is no way you can move from that bed!" Elrohir cried, he was about ready to knock his father out with one of his own teas, he was getting that desperate. Did they cause their father this much aggravation? Surely not.

"Legolas needs me." Elrond told them, his arms crossed and the glare deadly.

"Even if you make it over to his bed, and I doubt it very much!" Glorfindel knew he was going to interrupt and held up a finger and glared at his friend. "Ah! You will listen to me!"

The glare from Elrond was if anything even darker than it had been before this, but he shut his mouth with a snap and then just continued to glower.

"Good. If and I mean _if_ you make it to Legolas' side and it is doubtful you could make it to the side of the bed, you would be exhausted and of no use to him at all." Glorfindel was getting into his stride nicely. "It would be better for both of you if you rested and got better so that you can be of help to Legolas."

Elrond watched his friend angrily. How dare Glorfindel treat him like an Elfling and making him stay in bed? If Legolas was hurting and needed him he should… then Glorfindel's words began to make sense. He was tired. More tired than he could recall for some time. The fact that he had felt so faint sitting up had scared him. That had never happened before to him.

"What is causing this?" There was acceptance now that he had recognised the sense of what his friend was telling him.

"You recall you were attacked and Legolas healed you?" Glorfindel and the others relaxed as they realised that he would not fight them.

"Yes I can recall the pain." Not much else though, he admitted silently.

"You punctured a lung not once but twice, you lost a lot of blood. Although Legolas has healed you and we must thank the Valar totally for that, you are still suffering the loss of the blood. I thought you were dead when we found you." Glorfindel finally admitted.

"I am sorry I have worried you so much, it was not my intention." Elrond let himself be lowered back onto the bed. He could tell that all of them were still in shock over everything that had happened and that he had not helped them with it at all. He could begin to rectify that right now.

"No, it was not and yet you have worried us. All of us." Glorfindel softened all the more as he saw the guilt that flooded Elrond's face. "We can talk about that another time. And trust me Elrond we will talk about why you thought that you would be untouchable after warning everyone about walking the Palace on their own, you knew the chance of attack was huge. So when you feel better we will discuss that."

"And we will all be with him when he does, Adar." Elrond blinked at the fact that Elladan had once again used the formal honorific of Father. It was rare that they used it, yes, his children had been terrified. More than he could recall them being before… disregarding what had happened with Celebrian if course. That was a part of their lives that they would all wish to have wiped from their memory. Even _he _had been terrified and Glorfindel… well it had been the first time that they had ever seen him cry. In public as well.

It was this fact more than anything that caused him to settle back completely. He would not cause them any more distress if it was possible. Having Legolas in this state and all that was happening around them was enough for all of them.

"I am sorry, all of you. I will rest. I am very shaky." Elrond admitted.

"At last the truth!" Glorfindel smiled down at him.

"Very funny." Elrond scowled at him.

Elladan had to laugh, relaxing for the first time since his Father had collapsed. He had never been as scared… well apart from seeing him after they had brought him up from the attack, that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had thought he had lost his beloved Adar as well as his friend. He was unsure as to what was going to happen with Legolas, would he even recover from this and the grabbing of his leg… Valar that could mean that the clot…

Elrond had been watching each of his son's in turn and so was watching Elladan as his face seemed to quite literally drain of colour, the healing mark of the poisoned scratch was standing out in stark relief.

"Glorfindel, I think that Elladan should sit down. Before he falls down."

Glorfindel shot him a look and then glanced at Elladan before quickly grabbing the eldest of the ellon he thought of as Son's. Just as Elladan's legs gave way.

"Elladan!" Elrohir was at his side in seconds. For once he had been concentrating so hard on his Father that he had blocked out all signs of distress from his twin. It had never happened before. But then normally his family and friend's did not collapse around him in such vast numbers and all so close to each other.

"He will be alright, Elrohir, see he is coming too already." Glorfindel encouraged him.

It was true. Elladan was already opening his eyes, although he was still quite dazed.

"What happened?" Elladan tried to sit up and made Elrond smile; he had tried to do what his father had. It was so instinctive in them all. To look for the care of the others around them. It was what he had drummed into them, this was all his fault.

Elrond found himself blinking as his eyes suddenly blurred and seemed to burn.

"Easy, Ada he will be alright." Estel had stayed with his father, wanting to continue to help him.

"What have I done? How could I have done this to you all?" Bright grey eyes turned to him.

Elrohir shared a worried glance with Estel before speaking once more. "What do you mean, Ada? You have done nothing to us." He was confused as to what his father was referring to.

"I have made you all into smaller versions of myself!" Elrond could not believe what he had done.

"If that is true then I am very proud that it is so." Elrohir told him with a proud tone.

"Proud?" Elrond blinked at him.

"Aye, proud, very proud. You are the greatest heart in all of Middle-earth, Ada you have treated some of the most important people in Arda. How could I not be proud that you think that we are smaller versions of yourself?" Elrohir told him, a smile on his face. Elladan seemed to be more with it now and aware of where he was.

"I agree. I am sorry I do not know what happened then." Elladan still sounded a little shaky.

"I think that it all caught up with you. A lot has happened recently without a real break, a really long break between crises. I know you are also very worried about Legolas." Elbereth, they all were.

Elladan sighed. "Aye, that is very true. How is Legolas?"

"We have not heard. Sit there and stay there. I will get you some Miruvor that will help you. I do not want you moving until you have stopped shaking. I will find out about Legolas while I get the cordial." Glorfindel told him gently, but sternly. He knew how stubborn the Peredhil family could be.

"I am not shaking…" Elladan began only to stop when he realised that Glorfindel was right he was shaking gently, but steadily. A fine tremble that seemed to be like that of a new leaf in a slight spring breeze. "I am shaking!"

Glorfindel had to smile at the surprise in his tone. For once Elladan had been caught by surprise. He shook his head in amusement as he stood. Really! He could not resist the next comment hoping above hope it would be answered in the way that he wanted it to be answered. "Sit!"

Elladan pulled a disgusted face. "Woof! I am not one of Elorhir's puppies!"

Estel stifled a snigger with his hand and somehow managed to turn it to a cough.

"I will miss the birth!" Elrohir almost wailed, but his eyes shone with his own mirth at his brother's reaction.

"I am sure Erestor will write to give you all the details." Elrond answered back.

"It is not the same as being there to see the birth." Elrohir hated missing them. He loved his hunting dogs that they sometimes took out into the fields around Imladris. Even Legolas loved to hunt with them, running through the grass with them. The Dog's never got to see the prey first of course, but that was not what Legolas wanted from the hunt with the dogs.

Elrohir closed his eyes, how he longed for those days back.

"They will be well, you will see." The colour was already returning to Elladan's face, thank the Valar.

"It is not they that I am worried about." He admitted looking over to where both Meleana and Thranduil were bent over Legolas hiding them from view. Red was sat at the end of the bed her eyes watching worriedly as they spoke in hushed tones. Nutty was once again perched on Thranduil's shoulder. Out of the way but watching silently.

It was then that they realised there was not a sound from outside. The whole of Arda seemed to be holding its breath as they waited for news of the Prince.

Not even the trees seemed to be stirring.

Then Thranduil sat on the bed with a slump, his head in his hands as Meleana gently touched his shoulder before moving away to the herb table where Glorfindel stood watching just as silently, the skin of Miruvor forgotten in his hands.

"Meleana?" There was a quiver of fear in Estel's voice as he broke the silence.

"Sidh, Estel. Legolas will recover, this is just a little set back." Meleana tried to reassure them.

"What was it?" Elrohir asked. They had all been so worried when Legolas had cried out and clutched at his leg. So worried that the clot had moved, that Legolas had died before their very eyes.

"It was cramp. Not surprising really when he has not really used his leg muscles in some time. I think the pain was just too much on top of everything else." Meleana explained to them.

"It was not the clot?" Glorfindel was the one who asked the next question.

"No it was not the clot." Meleana assured him with a smile.

"You are certain?" Estel asked hesitantly as he stood and looked at his so very pale and thin friend.

"Yes, I am certain, Estel." If Meleana was angered at the Young Ranger's words he did not show it.

"His leg is still hard?" Elrond asked himself as he watched them all as well.

"Yes, hard and hot." Meleana emphasised both of those.

"For once I am very glad that you have said that." Elrond sighed with relief as he settled back against the pillows. He could relax now knowing that Legolas was alright, or as alright as he could be with the current situation.

"Why is that, Ada?" Estel asked once more as he turned to face his father.

"Because it means that the clot has not moved at all. If it had the leg would still be swollen, but it would not be hard and we would have other signs by now." That was also a relief for both of the Elven Healers.

"That is good then." Estel felt happier knowing that. "But would cramp do that to an Elf?" He was still worried about the pain that Legolas had been in though.

"Yes, if it is bad enough and you must remember that at this moment in time, Legolas is still recovering from a great many problems and no matter how hard he is trying to make us pretend to be feeling better than he is, it is just that an attempt to fool us." Elrond almost sighed with frustration.

"It is always the same. No matter how or when Legolas is injured he always tries to fool us all into thinking that there is nothing wrong." Meleana sounded as frustrated about that as Elrond did. "If there is one thing I could change about him it is that."

"I know, I have pleaded with Legolas to tell me when he is injured. Begged him as well, he seems to think he is being weak admitting it." Thranduil spoke up from his son's side.

"When do you think it started?" Glorfindel asked. It was something that he had always wondered but never liked to ask.

"I would have to think." Thranduil told them. "But if I were to say off the top of my head without thinking it would be after Fornost and the damage that the two witches caused there."

They all grimaced at the anger that rang out in Thranduil's voice at the memory of the two Elleth that had caused so much anguish for them all.

"Yes, that would actually make sense." Elrond sounded thoughtful. "After the very last attempt?"

"Aye." Thranduil captured a limp, thin hand in his. Legolas' left hand at that. "I will never forgive them. I doubt that Mandos will ever release them, they are too wicked."

"True, but can you really blame Ruthwen for being so easily led?" Elrond was watching him closely. Some wounds had not healed even know all these years, nay millennia later.

"Easily led? Nay, she was not easily led. She agreed with Imles every step of the way. Look at what she did to you. And she almost set Glorfindel and Erestor against each other. If it had not been for Celeborn I would have lost Legolas with that last attempt." Thranduil shuddered just at the memory.

Nutty chattered softly into his ear and Thranduil seemed to calm. "Yes you are right, Nutty that is in the past and did not happen."

"It will still not happen if I have anything to say about it." Elrond told him sternly, he turned towards Meleana. "They may not let me out of bed, but that does not mean I cannot use my brain. How is his pulse?"

"Surprisingly good. It misses a few beats every know and again, but I will admit that I am not too worried." Meleana told him.

"That is good and his temperature?" Elrond wanted to know how stable he really was. He had a feeling that Legolas had been lying to them before, he was more certain of it now.

"Still high, but nothing like it has been." There was relief in the other healer's voice.

"Do you really think he saw her die?" Thranduil's voice was amazingly small. He hated to think what the Wraith might have done to his old childhood friend. He had just forgiven her all that had happened with Polinas, had known it was only loyalty to her Bonded and their son that made Sabinella go with them into exile and he could understand. He had felt the same about Minerella.

But to have die just when he would have welcomed her back to Mirkwood with open arms…

"It would appear so." Mithrandir spoke suddenly from where he had been silently observing all this with quite eyes. He really wanted a smoke, but was unwilling to leave the chamber.

"I was hoping it was just a dream." Rithlin spoke from his bed and they all jumped, they had been so focused on Legolas and Elrond that they had forgotten that he and Haldir were also recovering.

"I was too, Mellon-nin." Bremoline sounded tired.

Thranduil sighed; they would all need a long rest when this was finally over.

He felt his hope rise. It would be over. He would make sure of it one way or another. No matter what Legolas thought on the matter. He would not let his son walk into danger alone. It was not right. His Father should and would be with him.

"I wonder where Brolinth has got to. He was bringing Simnella to us so that he was not with Selothe and his brother." Haldir sounded suddenly concerned as he realised that some time had passed and there was no sign of the pair.

"That is true, they should have been here by now." Bremoline felt sudden fear flood through him and for one sickening moment, truly thought it was his son then realised that he could feel his son through their bond, as all parents could. Brolinth was calm and happy. Well as happy as you could be with someone who had just lost their only child.

He was also very close. Bremoline relaxed back.

"They will soon be here, there is nothing to worry about." He told them all.

"Good." It was actually Mithrandir that spoke.

Rithlin turned to the Mirkwood Gon a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"And pray tell when will Palanwen get here?"

Bremoline actually paled at the very thought. "Once I have left hopefully!"

They all laughed at that. Small and delicate she might be, but she more than made up for stance in her personality!

"Come now, she is not that bad!" Rithlin was doing his best not to laugh, but all joking aside he was pleased that he would not be lying abed as Legolas was, once more, when she arrived.

The fact that it was due to Legolas that he was not lying there was neither here nor there!

He for once would be upright and able to meet her eye to eye. It made for a rather pleasant change and one he could only hope would continue.

"Rithlin!" Bremoline protested. "How can you say that? She is the one that always lambastes you when she sees you!"

"Normally because you are injured." Haldir could not help the comment that seemed to slide passed his lips. It was just such a pleasure to have none of the pain that he had had the last time he had woken.

"That is not funny!" Rithlin protested. Although even to his own ears it sounded false.

"But it is very true." Meleana could not help that after all either. Besides it was the simple truth. After Legolas the next most frequent visitor to his Healing Wing was Rithlin. Even if Palanwen hated it.

"When was the last time I was here as a patient?" Rithlin shot back without thinking.

"Oh I do not know…" There was an evil glint to Meleana's eye even as the other tried to hide their amusement at his words, they all knew what the healer was going to say… "How about a few hours ago before Legolas healed you?"

Rithlin opened his mouth to reply and then rather promptly shut it as he paled when the meaning of his words sank in.

Then he groaned. "She will kill me."

That did send every single one of them into paroxysms of laughter.

"It is not funny!" He glowered at each and every one of them. He was decidedly not amused. They after all did not have to deal with her on a daily basis.

"You mean to tell me, that an elf as wise and as old as yourself is scared of his bonded?" Elrohir actually had to wipe his eyes he was crying that much.

"Would you like to meet her when she is in one of her 'moods'?" Rithlin glowered at him.

That stopped them all from laughing. Small she may be but she was no delicate Court Lady. Oh no. She may have been an only child but that did not stop her from doing and learning what she wanted.

As such she was competent with bow and arrow and could hold her own in a sword fight, at least long enough until aid arrived. On top of that she had a punch that could lay an Orc out cold on the floor. Rithlin knew he had witnessed it!

But, and there was always a but, she had also been gravely injured millennia ago and still suffered from problems. He wished she was here and not out in the forest with the Wraith prowling around.

Yes, she would be well protected and yes he knew his friend's would give their life for her, but he should be there protecting her!

A soothing, calm feeling flooded down their link and he relaxed. It was handy having such a deep Bond at times.

"Do you will think that she will be very mad?" Estel asked, wide eyed. He did not know why they were so scared of her, she was only an Elleth after all and she had always been so kind to him in the past.

"Can we talk to the trees?" Was his only reply.

That made them all laugh once more.

"Legolas said they would be here by dawns early light." There was a wistful tone to his voice, even though he was dreading the telling off he would undoubtedly get he was also looking forward to seeing her. Ai, what a state to be in.

"Aye, he did." Haldir reached out to gently touch his arm in reassurance. "You know she will get here in one piece and if I am not mistaken, likely early."

When something threatened one of those that she loved Palanwen would pull out all the stops to get there. Normally the group she was with would be exhausted!

"So what are we going to do until Legolas wakens once more?" Estel asked.

"Aside from be patient?" Meleana asked right back.

"Aye." Estel normally had the patience of the Valar, but when it came to injured family or friends, well that was a totally different story. Then he had no patience at all.

"We can begin to plan a back up plan for what ever Legolas is planning. He need never know." Thranduil spoke from where he sat with his son. He had been thinking about this since Legolas first mentioned that he would face the Wraith alone and that he wanted his Father and Estel to be kept safe in the palace.

Well that was just not going to be what happened. It did not matter that Legolas would be upset with them as long as he was alive enough to be upset.

"A back up plan?" Glorfindel was sitting up and listening intently.

"Indeed, I will not let Legolas face the Wraith alone." Thranduil was watching Legolas sleep once more.

"Good, I would have shadowed him." Thranduil looked up startled at that. "Come, Thranduil did you expect me to just go and let him leave alone? I could not do that." Glorfindel's voice was quite at the last.

"I am lucky to have such understanding friends as you all are." Thranduil relaxed back again, Legolas would not be alone, no matter what he thought and that comforted him.

"We are the lucky ones. All the things that Legolas has done for each of us in the past. We only have one way of saying thanks and this is it. Who is willing to help with this?" Glorfindel asked the chamber in question, knowing he already knew the answer. He was not mistaken.

Every one present either nodded or raised hands. Then to their great surprise Reed yipped and Nutty chattered.

Thranduil looked at the small Squirrel where he was perched on his shoulder in his now customary place. The look of surprise deepened as he 'spoke' with the animal.

"They are willing to help as well." There was awe in the King's voice at this show of loyalty.

"That I did not doubt for one second." Elrond had to smile. So like Legolas to inspire this loyalty.

"So what will we do?" Estel was eager to hear the plan and help his friend.

"We make sure that he thinks we are staying here as he asks and then we follow him at a distance. We need to keep this quiet and let Legolas think we are doing his wishes." Thranduil told then quietly.

"Legolas will not be happy about that!" Haldir was smiling, a true smile that they had all missed.

"Legolas can live with that!" Thranduil would not budge from his position on this one. "He can shout and scream at me all he wants as long as long as he can scream and shout."

"Spoken like a true Father." There was approval in Elrond's voice as he looked over at his friend.

Thranduil smiled back. "Now may be the time to ready our weapons so that they are as you wish them to be for when Legolas wakens. He will not be suspicious then." Glorfindel looked towards Elrond. "I will see to Hadafang for you."

"Hannon le, I would be lost without her by my side." Elrond admitted. He had used the sword for a long time and the thought of going into battle without her was inconceivable.

"I know. Leave it with me." Glorfindel had to smile, his old friend was so predictable.

"I will walk with you." Estel had risen and was making his way towards them. "I will collect them and make sure that Legolas' sword and knives are honed."

Estel had no doubts that Legolas would want them.

Thranduil sighed tiredly once again. "I know he will want them, even though I do not think he is well enough. But you are right, Estel he will be wanting them."

"It made sense. We all know that Legolas will not be able to sit and do nothing while there is danger about." It was just practical and made sense.

"Again you are very right. Get going, I do not want Legolas to wake to seeing us preparing like this." Thranduil's tone made it an order.

"You plan on keeping this from him?" Elrond sounded thoughtful as he asked the question.

"Aye, what he does not know about he need not worry about." Thranduil admitted, even though he hated to do this.

"Very true, but I would not wish to be in your shoes when he does realise what is going on." Perversely he could see both sides to the reasoning. And yes they were both right to a certain extent. But they were also wrong as well.

"Do not worry about that. When the time comes I will speak with Legolas and make him see sense." Thranduil waved away his worries.

"You will try, but when Legolas is like this he is intractable. He will not change his mind." Elrond knew that all too well from bitter past experience.

"Ah, but you forget one very important point here, Elrond." Thranduil was smiling smugly.

"And what is that?" Elrond hated that look and the smug tone, he too knew them all too well, and it meant that he would be loosing this fight as well.

"I am his Adar he has to listen to me. If not as his kin then as his Aran." Thranduil spoke as if it was fate accomplished.

"Mellon-nin I have three sons and not one of them will listen to my good advice. What makes you think that Legolas is different?" He could not stop the laugh that thought, did Thranduil really think he could make Legolas see sense?

"I will make him listen." The voice was flat and determined.

"We shall see, Thranduil we shall see." Was all that he said and then the chamber burst into a hive of activity as they gathered up the various weapons and began to ready them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The Wraith smelt the air, trying to gauge where would be the best place to go next. He was ravenous, so hungry. Why was it that every time he was having a good feed he was interrupted?_

_The first time had been with that young girl in the Palace. That stupid guard had come in on him and he had lost his food. Still the Elf that interrupted them had paid dearly for it. It would have been too late by the time they found him._

_The second had been the last time really, the Elleth in the village. While he _might _have felt guilty at taking the first ones life, she was a pure innocent after all, he blood had seared into him with its glow of good, and the last one had not._

_She had been touched by the darkness. Tainted and her blood had tasted so good._

_He found himself drooling just at the thought. He needed more blood. He needed more food._

_But where to go? All would be aware that he was here now. The Royal Brat would have seen to that. So he had to stay away from villages, stay away from the places he would normally have hunted._

_No, he would need to stick to the Orcs and Spiders. At least for the time being. And if he came across any travellers. Well more fool them._

_He turned towards the direction of the Palace. A feral grin graced his face. Soon it would be the Prince's blood on his lips, the Prince's pulse that slowed and died beneath him…_

_He sniffed. Then he frowned._

_How could this be? The last time he had seen the Prince he had been too weak to even lift his head up, let alone anything else._

_How could he be stronger? This should not be possible! There was no way he could get better._

_Not that it mattered one way or the other really. The Prince would die n_

_Beneath him crying for his Mother as they always did. Even the big brave ones._

_Oh yes, it would wonderful to feel his life drain away beneath him, so wonderful._

_He shook himself. That was in the future, but for the moment he needed food of another kind. Food that was more accessible. _

"_Soon, Princling. Very soon and then we will see who the winner will be."_

_With one long lingering look he turned and in the blink of an eye had vanished into the trees above him._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _

The group was moving at quite a pace as they made their way through the eerily silent forest. They were wasting no time as they travelled, their horses almost as silent as the forest around them.

The group was only small a matter of ten Elves all grouped around a horse that bore a rider in the middle. It was as if this one person was the most precious thing alive on Middle-earth. They would give their all to protect her.

"Brolinth, how did you say he was when you last saw him?" The voice was soft and full of worry.

"He was unconscious, Meleana was helping him. I am sure he will be awake now, Palanwen." He tried to reassure her, but he was just as worried.

"I hope so. It felt so bad." She unconsciously rubbed at her chest, she had felt her Bonded's pain when he had been attacked, and it had been terrifying.

"It was bad, I will admit." Brolinth's voice was grim, he would never forget that sight, and he knew his father certainly would not.

"And that poor young Elleth." She could only shake her head her heart was filled with that much sadness.

"Aye, but at least it was quick. She would not have suffered." That was one blessing in disguise.

"Do you think the Elfling's will be alright?" She had hated leaving her three children, but she did not feel it was safe for them out here with the Wraith about. She at least could fight alongside the warriors, but they would have been helpless. Still it was a wrench leaving them with her friends like that.

"I am sure they will. Nana will look after them for you as if they were her own." it was the truth as well, she loved the three little Elfling's with a passion.

"It was kind of her to look after them for me. Oh I just have to get to Rithlin!" She had tears in her eyes once more.

"You will, it will not be long now. The sooner we are at the Palace the happier I will be." He looked around uneasily. There was something about to happen, he could feel it, and he was not sure what exactly.

He could also see that the others could feel it as well. The unease, the tingle down the spine. Something was watching them, something with decidedly unfriendly eyes…

They were all alert as they moved forward, intent on getting those under their protection safely to the Palace as soon as they could.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It had picked up the scent of Orcs, faint yes, but they had passed by sometime within the last day and knowing that the foul creatures hated daylight they would still be within his ability to reach. Soon he would rejoice as they struggled their last beneath him…_

_If a part of him still felt sorrow, even after the long, long millennia he had existed, he ruthless pushed it back deep within himself. Sorrow was for weaklings like the Princeling. And one thing he was not was weak._

_He made his way through the trees. Glorying in the movement of his long limbs, rejoicing that he was free once more after so long in the dark and cold._

_Then he stopped. Frozen to the spot as another scent, quickly followed by sounds caught his attention. He sniffed once more and grinned, his fangs showing in the half light of the dark forest._

_His luck had changed it would seem. Some fool was abroad and testing him. _

_Well tonight he would not be making do with Orc or Spider blood. Tonight he would feast on Elf or Edain blood. Still not as good as Royal blood, but a better substitute._

_He grinned as he changed his route, flying through the air with an ease that would have been astonishing to watch. His hunger giving his haste away._

_Soon though he realised that the scent had been hidden. It was not just one person but a group. That did not deter him. If it were the humans he could over power them all and feast so well he would not need to feed until he had the Princeling in his hands._

_Slowly he moved forward ahead of the group, to the only path that could be taken and hiding himself in shadow once more he waited, mouth watering as they came nearer._

_And then the overwhelming knowledge that they were Elf kind hit him. Elf kind that would be armed to the teeth. A group, a large group at that and mounted on steeds._

_He hissed his displeasure to the skies. He was confident that he could take three or four with him, he would in all possibility take some injury in the fight and that would mean he would need time to heal and that would put his plans back somewhat._

_No it was better to be sensible then despite what his heart and stomach was telling him. He could only watch as they drew nearer regret filling every pore as they came into view._

_But he knew he was right with his decision the minute that he saw them. These were seasoned Elves and not Novices out on practice. They all moved like a cohesive group. Their moves so smooth that had to have been together for millennia._

_He growled deep in his throat with frustration, what should have been a quick delightful meal was no more._

_He watched as they sensed him in the Song, already alert they became battle ready, willing to fight him with all their worth._

_They would be worthy adversaries. But he could not take the risk. He watched with anger as they passed by him._

_As soon as they were out of sight he vanished another feral grin on his face. It was time to go Orc and Spider hunting. That would be fun._

_Little did he realise he was actually aiding those who he wished to crush. That by feeding on the fell creatures the patrols did not have to work as hard as usual and so could protect the Palace…_

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Palanwen could feel the danger around them, could almost taste it and none of her friend's even realised that she had the short sword her beloved had given her in her hand. She would not go from this world without fighting what ever it was that was threatening them.

Her anger was deep, and she hoped in some small measure that it was the Wraith, they had a score to settle after all. It had injured Rithlin and was threatening the King and Caun all of whom were her friends. No if it attacked she was ready.

So it was a mixture of relief and frustration when the feeling vanished and the small bird song began again. What ever the danger had been it was passed and although they could not totally relax, one never could when out in the forest after all, they were not battle ready any longer.

"We should continue to make haste. The sooner we are within the strong hold the happier I will be." Brolinth still had his bow at the ready, arrow still knocked. For some reason he could not relax.

"I agree." Palanwen admitted, the sooner she got to Rilthlin's side the better she would feel. At least for once he had not hidden the injury! He could be as bad as Legolas when it came to doing that. Indeed they had both felt the sharp edge of her tongue before now because of this. No doubt they would again. At least she hoped so.

"Come then." The smile Brolinth gave her told her he understood her reasoning and to some degree agreed with her.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. A wary watchful silence as they made their way.

Soon enough they could see the large stone doorway that was shut against intruders. As they were spied by the guards coming closer, the doors slowly opened so they could enter. Only Thranduil and Legolas could open the doors on their own from the outside. Some said it was ancient magic sent by the Maia all those millennia ago. But Brolinth was not that sure. Still they kept Mirkwood's Palace safe and that was what mattered.

Well, normally safe, for the moment nothing was out of reach for the Wraith, it had already been in the palace once, how could they prevent it happening again?

They greeted the guards as they rode through the large gates. Even here they could not relax any more. The Wraith had seen to that.

They continued on down the tree laden road, nodding to the Elves going about their business. They had all at one point been given the choice to move their Flets into the Palace grounds for safety, but that had just felt like they were giving up, letting the Darkness win.

Even his Adar had decided that they would stay where they were unless the danger became to bad.

He sighed, perhaps now was the time to admit that they were no longer safe in their home. He would need to speak with his Ada at some point about this.

They had reached the Palace door while he had been lost in his thoughts and he blinked in surprise. He did not think that he had been thinking that long.

He swiftly dismounted and hurried to help Bethany. She may be a fighter and never give in, he had seen her when she was angry, but she was also an Elleth. An Elleth who had been badly injured in the past and still suffered effects, lasting effects from her injuries.

She was having none of it.

"I can manage, hennad, Brolinth but I not a weakling that needs to be carried." There was still a spark of anger in her eyes and her tone was icy.

"I know you are not, Palanwen but equally it will save time and will mean that you are with Rithlin sooner." He told her.

"That is true, very well." She allowed herself to be helped from her horse, even though she hated the attention.

No sooner had her feet reached the ground and she had gently patted her Mares nose than she was hurrying inside.

She took no notice of any one as she headed towards the Healing Wing. And although she was aware of someone calling her name, she had more important things to do, like seeing her Bonded with her own eyes.

"Palanwen!" The shout and a hand pulling her up short finally stopped her flight.

"What?!" She demanded. "I am going to see Rithlin." The glower would have melted the snow upon the top of the Misty Mountains and made him wince.

"I can see that." Brolinth was smiling a little. "But he is not in the healing wing."

"What do you mean?" She was suddenly white and shaking. "What happened? Namo can't have taken him!"

Brolinth's smile vanished in an agonised instant when he realised what she thought he had meant by those words.

"No, he is still with us, Palanwen!" Ai Valar how could he have been so stupid! He berated himself. "Rithlin was in the King's chamber with the rest of the injured and not in the healing wing! I was trying to take you to him."

"He is in the King's chambers?" Her eyes were beginning to loose their sudden panic, although she was still breathing hard.

"Aye, it was decided that they would all be safer staying together." He excplained.

Her relief was utter and then she became furious. "If you ever scare me like that again there will be nothing left for the Spiders to feast on! You terrified me!"

"I am sorry, I did not mean to." There was real regret in his voice.

"I know." She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I am just stressed, I should not be taking it out on you."

"That is what friends are for, Palanwen." He smiled once more at her. "Come, I will show you where he is."

Within minutes they were outside the large ornate oak door that led into the King's private chamber. She found herself suddenly nervous. She had never been in this chamber before and she was not sure it was right to do so now.

"He will not bite you, you know. Thranduil is not like that and you should know that by know." Brolinth spoke quietly.

"I know that, but what if there is something wrong and I do not know about it? What if Namo really has taken him." There was a hint of panic in her voice.

"There is only one way that you are going to find that out, I am afraid and that is to enter." he raised his fist and knocked on the door. A series of intricate knocks that made a pattern she realised.

The door opened a crack and then was open wider. Brolinth gestured for her to preceed him.

No sooner had she entered the chamber that a voice cried out.

"Palanwen! You are safe." Rithlin's voice held so much relief it was untrue.

"Aye, we had a swift journey. But you! Let me see." There was command in her voice.

She held him at arms lemgth to get a good look at him, but at the same time not letting him go.

"How can this be? I heard you were injured and yet there is not a scratch upon you! I felt your pain!" Palanwen did not know what to think.

"It is a long story and will take some time to tell. But as you can see I am well and in no pain." Rithlin pulled her to him and held her as if he would never let her go again. "I was so worried about you coming through the forest."

"I had my sword with me the entire time and Brolinth looked after me." She hugged him back more relieved than she would have thought possible at seeing him so well.

"I will have to thank them." he kissed her gently.

She returned it and then spoke again. "How is Legolas?" She looked over to where he was sleeping and her mouth dropped open in shock. He looked so bad!

"Aye, he is still very ill even if he will not admit it. Come I want to hear Brolinth's report." He led her further into the chamber.

"Ada." Brolinth greeted his father with relief.

"Brolinth, Ion-nin I am so glad to see you. Uninjured I hope?" His keen eyes had already swept over him for signs of injury.

"Uninjured indeed, Ada. We met nothing in the forest." he was aware that every one was listening in even as Rithlin and Palanwen joined them.

"There was no sign of the Wraith?" Bremoline relaxed a little.

"No, but the forest is in a state of unease and I am sure that we were watched at one point and it was not friendly." His voice was grim.

"It is what I would have expected." Thranduil had joined them although he had not moved far from Legolas' side.

"How is Legolas? He looks worse than when I left." Brolinth could have bitten on his tongue. He should not have said that!

"That is because he is worse and stubborn to boot!" Thranduil sighed.

"I could have told you that, Aran Nin!" Was the cheeky reply.

It had the desired effect though, for Thranduil gave him a small appreciative smile.

"Come you must all be tired and hungry." Thranduil turned to Haldir who nodded and left the chamber. "Come and sit down. Palanwen, My dear it has been too long since I last saw you. How do you fare?" He caught her in a hug, catching her totally by surprise.

"I am well, Sire. Worried about Rithlin but I am well." She told him gently.

If anything his hug tightened. After she had first come to Mirkwood upon Bonding with Rithlin she had worked as his personal scribe, they had had many years together in that working relationship. They had never lost the closeness that they had found.

"He is much better than he was. He will be fine." He let her go gently.

"But he was so badly injured! How could he have recovered like that?" She needed to know what had happened.

"Yes, he was injured I will not say that he was not, but he is healed and back to the Rithlin we all know and love." Thranduil tried to explain. It was not easy, he could hardly say that Legolas had been the one to heal him. Although there was something he could use. "We had help, by the Valar's grace."

Her eyes widened all the more. "The Valar?"

"Aye the Valar." He was glad he had thought of that as she relaxed.

"Then they have my undying thanks and gratitude." She was smiling once more.

"Palanwen, come and have some wine. You too, Thranduil." Glorfindel was already holding out the goblets for them.

"I think that we are being summoned." There was laughter in Thranduil's voice.

"It would seem so my liege. Come I think they are becoming suspicious of us dallying here, I would not want my Bonded to come at you with his sword." There was laughter and relief in her voice. It dropped almost at once. "You can also tell me what has brought Legolas so low."

"That Palanwen is a long and painful story and one I am not sure I could speak of at the moment, it hurts so much." Thranduil sighed. Then smiled as a small warm paw stroked his neck as if to give him comfort.

"Thranduil your hair moved!" She seemed a little shocked, there was no breeze in the chamber.

"Aye I know. Nutty why not come out and greet another of Legolas' friend's?"

Palanwen was sure that he had lost his mind. The King was talking to his hair?!

She was just about to call Meleana over when the hair seemed to part and out came a… Squirrel? Thranduil had a Squirrel in his hair?

"This is Nutty, he is one of Legolas' friend's, he has found that he likes to sit on my shoulder and hide in my hair." He told her with a smile.

She could see that. For to her surprise the Squirrel was sitting on its haunches and resting with his paw on Thranduil's ear. Happy as you please.

"Where did he come from?" There was a hint of awe in her voice. They all knew how close to the forest creatures Legolas was, but Thranduil? That was a new one.

"Nutty has been with us a few days now, since all of this with the Wraith started, have you not, Penneth." It appeared to her that Thranduil actually was talking to the small creature.

"But why?" She was puzzled about that she would admit.

"It is not safe for anyone in the Forest at present and Legolas offered his friends a safe haven here until it is finished. I have offered them a safe haven for as long as they wish in thanks for their service. If not for our friends, neither Legolas nor Estel would be with us now." Thranduil glanced over to Estel and then looked at his son, he was so grateful that had not happened.

"In what way?" Why did Palanwen feel that she was so far behind in this conversation?

"The Wraith attacked Legolas and Estel. Red stopped him." Rithlin told her quietly, he had been filled in by the others with what had happened.

"Red?" She asked turning to the love of her life.

"Aye, Red." he nodded towards the bed and she gasped when she saw the red head lift from Legolas and turn to look at them with startlingly intelligent eyes. "Is that…" She had to stop and prevent herself from taking a step backwards. "Is that a_ Fox?"_

"Yes, Melleth that is indeed a fox." Rithlin was smiling.

"But you need to get it away from Legolas it could bite him!" There was unusal fear in his beauties voice, something he was not used to with her.

"Nay, she will not hurt him. Watch." He held her close enjoying having her in his arms once more.

Red had lost interest. They were no danger to her Prince after all and that was all she cared about, keeping her Prince safe and with her. She turned to check him once more, pleased that she could no longer sense or smell his pain as she could.

She gave an impatient huff. She wanted him to wake so she could see that he was alright. She gently nudged at a limp hand with her snout and then so gently she knew it would not hurt him, she licked the hand, as she would one of her kits. Then she settled back down her head resting lightly on the hand. She could and would be patient, as he had been with her when she was hurt. As long as his people did not make him leave and she knew from Nutty that the King would not make her leave, then she was very happy.

"That is incredible." Palanwen could not believe what she had just seen. The Fox had almost mothered Legolas. She was so gentle, it was like watching a mother with her babe.

"See, I told you she would not harm him." Rithlin would never tire of seeing Legolas with his animal friends.

"It is incredible to see." Palanwen could not keep the shock from her voice.

"Aye, it is. From what I can gather Legolas has turned Estel's chamber into a menagerie!" Rithlin was grinning at the Adan as he said that.

"Not even my pack is safe from the mice!" Estel shot back without hesitation.

That made her laugh. And then she took a really good look at Legolas and her heart dropped.

"He looks so ill."

"He has been. But he is better than he was." Thranduil had joined them, Brolinth at his side.

"I am sad and glad at the same time." Palanwen reached to brush some stray hair from Legolas' face. That one strand always seemed to come free and cause him trouble when he slept.

"I know what you mean." Thranduil was watching his son with a mixture of tenderness and worry.

Then he turned back to her.

"Brolinth tells me that something was watching you in the forest?"

"Aye it was an awful feeling. Made me cold and shivery. I knew the minute it had gone, the forest seemed to come alive again." She shivered just at the memory.

Rithlin looked up sharply at her words and pulled her gently into a hug. "I am glad that you are safe. I was so worried for you."

"Worried for me when you are the one that was injured?" Her voice was a mixture of both tart and relieved. An odd mixture to be sure but the truth.

"I was at least being looked after and safe in this chamber. You though." He shivered. Then he turned to Thranduil. "You think it was the Wraith?"

"I am sure that it was." Thranduil's voice was cold. If he had his way this would stop this day. Too many had already been injured and killed because of all of this and he would not have it anymore. "Rithlin, aside from Legolas you are the only one who has seen this Wraith. I want you to sit and tell us all what you saw. I want to know everything that you can think of. Every detail no matter how trivial you may think it is."

Of course, Aran nin." With his urging they all moved over to the bed and chairs. Thranduil could still sit beside Legolas.

"Good, now back into bed with you, Penneth. You may be acting as if you took no harm because you have been healed by the Valar's grace, but your body is still recovering and you lost an awful amount of blood." Thranduil gently chided him.

Palanwen was immediately alert. "Too much blood lost? What do you mean too much blood loss? Sit!" She was pushing him so that he was sitting on the bed.

He did not fight her. He knew her too well for that.

"You did not tell her?" Thranduil was amused.

"No, I knew I would be fussed." Rithlin admitted.

"And rightly too! Really and you expect our Elfling's to be sensible?" she shook her head as she made certain he was comfortable, then she stood back. "I want to hear what happened and I want the truth."

"Yes, Palanwen. I would have told you, just not right away, not when you have been so worried." He reassured her.

She relaxed somewhat. "Just tell me?"

"Of course." So he did.

"I have never seen anything move that fast. One minute it was on the floor with her and then it was attacking me. From one side of the chamber to the other in less time that it took to blink." He finished his tale and by this time he was hugging Palanwen to him.

"That poor Elleth, her Ada will be devastated." She was crying silently.

"You are right, of course Palanwen that is why I have asked him to be moved nearer so that we can keep an eye on him." Thranduil reassured her.

"And her Bonded?" It was an innocent enough question for someone who did not know what was happening fully.

"We are watching him as well." Thranduil's voice was dark and angry.

Palanwen looked up at that. Having worked with Thranduil for so long she was attuned to his moods. This was Thranduil who was deeply angry about something. Or someone.

She cast a look at her Beloved who shook his head, advising her to say nothing.

They had all been listening to his tale, all of them asking questions and making comments, at least those who were awake.

Mithrandir looked thoughtful as he sat by the fire stroking his beard.

"Can you describe what it looked like?" It would be helpful to see if the descriptions matched.

"Aye, it was thin, almost cadaverous and its hair was long. Well I assume it was long, it was matted like an animal's pelt that it was not taking care of." They nodded at that, so far it matched Legolas' description perfectly. "It had long pointed teeth, sharp as well and its eyes were a deep red. Eerie." Just remembering those eyes made him shiver.

Palanwen suddenly shivering against him caught his attention. "Melleth?"

"You faced it? Alone?" her face was pale and scared as she turned to him.

"Yes, and look, I am still here with you." He tried to reassure her, although if he were honest he did not know exactly how it was that he came to still be here and so well. Apart from… his eyes widened. He turned to his beloved…

"What? What is wrong?" She was suddenly frantic.

"Palanwen, Legolas called me back. I was leaving, I was leaving you and he stopped me." How could he explain to her what he had felt?

"Rithlin, Melleth you are scaring Me." her voice sounded it as well.

Mithrandir shared a glance with Thranduil, they knew what had happened, but Rithlin had not seemed to be aware of it, but now?

Rithlin took a deep breath, he needed to be calm, to explain what it was that Legolas had used to bring him back to them.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." he gently kissed her once more.

Thranduil reached out and patted her leg gently in reassurance.

"I know, but when you spoke of leaving us." Her voice quavered.

"It would not have been through my choosing." he assured her.

Mithrandir spoke then, very gently. "You must realise, Palanwen that Rithlin was targeted by great Evil. An evil that wanted him dead. If Legolas had not found the means of giving him the hope and need for returning…"

"What was the hope?" Her eyes shone with tears.

"Your little blip." The voice was both croaky and very weak.

"Legolas!" Thranduil was on his feet immediately and crossing to his side.

"Ada." Legolas had moved only his head against his pillow and that was very weakly.

"How are you feeling, Ion-nin?" Thranduil was fussing over him, unable to stop himself.

"A little better. My leg is sore." it was a weak admission.

"We need to have you drink some Miruvor and then some hot tea." Meleana was gently taking his pulse. "Some pain herbs may be an idea as well."

"What happened?" Legolas turned to face him.

"You over taxed yourself." Meleana's lips were thin with displeasure as he looked down at his Prince.

"How did I do that?" Legolas sounded so puzzled that Palanwen had to smile. He sounded just like the sweet little Elfling that she had once known. Talking of Elfling's…

"What do you mean our little Blip?" She could not stop from blurting out.

"You healed everyone and then tried to heal your self when you have been so very ill yourself. You simply over taxed yourself and when the cramp hit it was too much. Way too much." Meleana spoke sternly to his Godson. "I will be making sure that it does not happen again. You will not be leaving that bed until I say that you can!"

"Meleana that is just not possible. I have too…" Legolas glowered back at him.

"If you say you have too much to do, I will drug you senseless then I will tie you to that blasted bed and make sure that you cannot leave it!" The healer was stern with his charge.

"You would not!" There was a mixture of worry and awe in Legolas' voice.

"I would and I will!" Meleana could take the challenge.

"If necessary I will join him." The voice was the least that Legolas expected and he turned to his father with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Ada!"

"Legolas, I have never been so scared as when you collapsed. I thought you had stopped breathing." Thranduil had to stop. Shaking his head, he roughly cleared his throat. "I thought the clot had moved."

Palanwen looked at them shocked and them turned to Rithlin mouthing: "_clot?"_

Rithlin shook his head and she understood now was neither the time or the place.

"I am sorry, Ada I did not mean to worry you. I will rest, but I can still make my plans and we can have things ready so that when I am allowed up I can move swiftly." Legolas was already once more thinking ahead, making plans. Plans that he would keep, and when he did the Wraith would be no more.

"Good, but we will be making those plans together, Legolas not just you alone." There was utter conviction in Thranduil's voice. "Otherwise I will not let you do this."

"Ada." There was pleading in Legolas' tone.

"No, Legolas, it is either this way or no way."

"I agree with him, Mellon-nin." Estel spoke from where he had been standing with his brother's watching them.

"You would all turn against me?" There was deep pain in Legolas' voice.

"Legolas, Mellon-nin I would never turn against you and you know it!" Estel was shocked at the very idea of it. "I am trying to help you. It is that simple. How can you think that?!"

Legolas looked embarrassed as he looked away from his old friend.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to say that. I know you would not. Forgive me?" He looked back up at Estel. "Estel?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. Just as long as you help us with this. We are willing to help you. But first you have to help yourself!" Estel was still a little hurt truth be told.

"You are right. But I am so scared that you will get hurt on my behalf and I do not wish that ever." There was a deep sadness in the Prince's voice.

"We will not be hurt because of you, Mellon-nin. That is the whole point. You could hurt no one. If any one is hurt it is because of others." Estel told him earnestly.

"He is right, Legolas." Elladan spoke up finally, looking at his foster brother with something akin to shock. "I hate to say this, but Estel is right in this."

"When did you get so intelligent?" Legolas was frowning at Estel as if trying to work something out in his mind.

"Me? Intelligent?" He returned the look of shock. "I am just me. Simply Estel!"

"There is more to you than simply Estel and well you know it!" Legolas had relaxed back against his pillows once more. "No, Mellon-nin there is far more to you and your being simply Estel and I for one am very glad about it!"

"Legolas is right about that, Ion-nin." Elrond was looking at his son proudly. "Simply Estel is not all that you are. I am so proud of you."

Estel blushed at the praise and turned back to Legolas. "Will you rest and recover and let us help you?"

Thranduil was watching this with amusement. It was rare that anyone could get his stubborn son to change his mind when it was made up about something. But he had a feeling he had just seen it happen. Wonders would never cease.

"Aye, I will rest and I will let you help." Legolas smiled at him. "Hennad, Mellon-nin."

"You are more than welcome. I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into that thick head of yours!" Estel grinned cheekily.

"I would like to see you try!" Legolas joked right back.

"That can be arranged." Thranduil told him sternly.

"Ada, not you as well!" Legolas threw his hands up in exasperation.

That made them all laugh. "Someone has to keep you in check, Legolas." Thranduil was pleased to see his son laughing. He had missed that wonderful sound.

"Very funny, Ada. Very funny indeed." Legolas pretended to pout. Then he grew serious. "I imagine that there was another incident with the Wraith?"

"Yes, Ion-nin that was what caused you to collapse." Thranduil spoke gently.

"I know, he killed her. He killed her and he enjoyed it so much. I could feel him laughing as he did so." Legolas could only shudder.

"Try not to think about it, Legolas. Try not to brood on it." They all knew that Legolas would do that, it was a part of who his son was. He would in all probability hold himself responsible for the death even though he had not even been there. At least not physically.

"How can I not?" Haunted blue eyes lifted to look at his Father. "He showed me what he was doing with her, Ada as he did with Cwaerlion. It is something that I will never be able to forget."

It was one of the worst things about being Immortal, elves had perfect memory. So Legolas was not lying when he said he would never forget what he had seen, he would recall every detail for the length of his days.

"We will make sure that he pays for what he has done. We will make him pay." It was a promise.

"Yes, Ada we will." Thranduil wished he could wipe away the pain that was in his son's eyes and voice. He would give anything in his Kingdom to achieve that, something that he could never actually do.

"Do you want something to eat? It has been a while and you need to have some tea." The warmth would do him some good, it would also help dissipate some of the lingering shock that he was sure his Son was still feeling.

"I would like that. I am hungry. Perhaps something more than porridge though?" Legolas asked.

"You are hungry?" Thranduil was pleased he had heard that.

"Aye and I think something more filling will help." Legolas admitted.

"That is good news, Legolas. Good news indeed. Some stew with bread? That would be filling." Meleana told them.

"It will be good to see you eating solids once more." Mithrandir spoke from his perch by the fire.

"It will feel good to do so." Legolas agreed.

"I will make you some stew, Legolas." Palanwen stood from where she had been sitting. "I am sure the kitchen would have been cleared?" She had turned to Bremoline.

"Yes, it has. We could not leave it like that and some of the Elfling's could have walked in on the ness." Bremoline admitted.

"Then I will organise some food for us all." She smiled at Legolas sweetly before turning to leave.

"Palanwen I am not happy with the idea that you walk the corridors alone. I will come with you." Rithlin was ready to push himself up from the cushions that he had sunk into.

"You will not!" She had her hands on her hips and was glowering at him. "Thranduil said that you had lost too much blood. You set one foot out of that chair and you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"I do not want you being alone!" He glowered back at her.

"Rithlin is right about that, Palanwen I would not be happy with anyone walking alone at this point in time." Thranduil spoke, aware that he was heading off what could become a blazing argument with the two Elves in front of him.

"I will accompany Palanwen. That is if you do not mind, Mellon-nin?" Brolinth turned to Rithlin.

"I do not mind, as long as she is not left alone!" There was a challenge in his voice as he watched his beloved.

"Rithlin how could I be alone? I am in the Palace surrounded by friends and guards. What could possibly happen?" She made her voice calmer. The last thing they needed was for him to become agitated.

"What could happen? Palanwen an Elleth was killed in front of me by something that looked as if it had been made by Morgoth and you say that?!" Rithlin looked at her in open astonishment.

"You are right, I am sorry. Forgive me? I should not have spoken so hastily. She was horrified that she could have caused her Beloved more pain.

"There is nothing to forgive, Melleth I just want to keep you safe. I have never been so scared as when we knew there was another attack and you were on your way here. What would I do if anything happened to you?" Rithlin could see how upset she was over her hasty actions.

"You would be strong and carry on for the sake of our little ones. They would have need of you. Not that anything would happen to me. I would not let it." Her voice was sure as she spoke.

"I will hold you to that!" Rithlin had relaxed back once more.

"Come, Brolinth the sooner we leave the sooner we can return with food for the Ellon who seem to have a permanent hole where his stomach should be!" This was all said with a smile for Rithlin to show that she did not mean anything with her words, it was after all an old joke.

"I will be here and resting when you get back." Rithlin promised.

Legolas and the others all watched this with amusement. But nothing was said until the door to Thranduil's chamber had been closed for some time.

"Rithlin, she has you right where she wants you, Mellon-nin." Legolas was practically sniggering.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" Rithlin shot the question right back.

"Run for the hills!" Legolas was gently shaking his head. "Ai but she is scary when she is in a mood!"

"Yes, she is." Rithlin broke out into a wide smile. "But she is brilliant with it!"

"I am glad about that. I think personally that she could scare off a Troll of Balrog!" Legolas sighed as he lent his head back against the pillow.

"Legolas?" Thranduil was immediately worried about his son.

"I am well, Ada." He looked up at the snigger that sounded in the chamber.

"If you are well then I am a water sprite!" Estel was laughing silently.

"Show me your wings then!" Legolas was not amused.

"Estel, enough." Elrond finally spoke up to put an end to the debacle.

"Sorry, Ada." The voice might be contrite but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"But Estel is right, Legolas you are not well. Your leg is paining you more than you will admit to. Elladan some pain herbs for Legolas?" He looked over at his eldest.

"Of course, Ada." Elladan crossed at once to the herb table.

"I do not need any tea!" Legolas tried to protest.

Elrond just calmly sat there, arms crossed with eyebrow, the right eyebrow raised as he watched him.

"You have done it now, Legolas. The eyebrow of Doom!"

Two eyebrows were raised as Elrond turned to his youngest natural son. Elrohir gulped and looked away. That had not meant to come out!

Glorfindel moved so that he was standing at his friend's right shoulder. Thranduil and Mithrandir were close enough to hear what he was saying. "Eyebrow of Doom? I will have to remember that." He was smiling, this was too funny.

"You do and the next time I get you in one of my beds tending an injury you will live to regret it!" Elrond told him. "And we know that there will be a next time, really you are as bad as my son's and Legolas for getting injured."

"I am not." Glorfindel glowered back, how could he put him on a par with those four, he at least did not seem to go out hunting trouble.

"Yes you are!" Four voices called out in unison and four faces all laughed as they realised what had happened.

"It is not funny!" Glorfindel's glower was even darker than it had been previously.

"It is." Estel was laughing silently tears running down his face. Legolas had joined him laughing his pale face alight for once with happiness.

It was then and there that Glorfindel realised that he did not care that they were laughing at him, just as long as Legolas joined them. He had missed that tinkling laughter, missed seeing the expression of delight that shone from his eyes.

"Very well, I agree yes it is." There that would take the wind out of their sails for a time.

Estel could only gape at him and that caused Legolas to laugh all the harder… Until he started to cough violently.

It sobered them all up instantly.

"Ion-nin, are you well?" Worry once more thrummed through Thranduil. Would coughing dislodge the clot in his Son's leg.

Legolas held up a hand and the other reached out to grasp the water goblet. Estel rushed to aid him. Once he had taken a few sips and his breathing was back under control he was finally able to answer.

"Yes, Ada I am well and you know the old saying. Laughter makes the day brighter and the nights happier. I am with my beloved family, how could I be anything less than alright?" He was smiling at his Father as he finished speaking.

"Would that that was so!" Thranduil sighed. "It is good to see you laugh, Legolas. More than you could ever know."

"Here is your tea, Mellon-nin that pain will soon be gone." Elladan held out the tea to his friend and Legolas smiled back.

"Hannon-le, Mellon-nin how are you feeling now?"

"I am much better. Much, much better now that Ada is well and resting." He shot his father a grin.

"Good, but I did not mean that. How are _you _feeling?" This time he emphasised the you.

I am much better. That awful tiredness I had has vanished. It is good to have my mind back to normal." Elladan admited.

"Good, I am glad that we realised you had been poisoned." Legolas could only feel relief. He did not think he would ever forget the pull of the poison as he got near to it and dreaded to think what would have happened to his friend as the poison had literally been made for him.

"I am too. Hennad, Legolas." He had to smile as Legolas gave a shy smile.

"I did nothing." He said quietly.

"You do more than you realise." Elrohir told him sternly.

Legolas said nothing more, he just sipped at the tea, welcoming its warmth.

Mithrandir hated to have to do this but it needed to be asked and there was really only one person they could ask this question of.

"Legolas, where is the Wraith?"

"It is waiting. Just short of the South. I.. well it… It feels as if it is being followed and it is trying to get away. He is trying to hide from them." Blue eyes looked up full of confusion.

"From whom, Legolas? Do you know?" Thranduil exchanged worried looks, it seemed the bond that Legolas shared with this creature was growing stronger. He did not like that idea.

"Elves. Elves I have never seen before." He admitted.

"It must be Polinas and his men. I know I would wish to find the one who had done this to my beloved." Thranduil sighed.

"Do you think they will catch it?" Haldir spoke up from where he had been sitting quietly taking all of this in.

"Nay, he is already too far away and is leaving few tracks. He will hunt more Orcs and Spiders to feed his hunger." Legolas finished the tea and handed the goblet back to Elladan with a grateful smile.

"At least then he is not killing innocent Elleth." Bremoline muttered darkly.

"That is the one thing that I do not understand at all."

"What is that, Ion-nin." Legolas' words had interested them all.

"He said that Sabinella was good to kill as she was dark. The trees said the same. How can this be? She was not dark at all." Legolas was very confused about that.

"I do not know. I would imagine it was because of past deeds. I know she was trying to put them behind her and make up for them. It seems exceptionally cruel to know this has happened after she aided us like that." Thranduil admitted.

"Why did he target her though, even for all she may have done in the past I would not class her as dark." In fact the only one person he thought of as dark was the Wraith and he classed him in the same light as Sauron and Morgoth.

"We may never find the answer to that I am afraid, Ion-nin. For the only two that will not." he truly did not think that he could expect the Wraith to sit down to tea with them and answer their questions. As nice as that might be, he would strangle him with his bare hands the minute they were alone for all he had put Legolas through.

"Very true. It would be nice to know though." Legolas sighed and then looked up as the chamber door opened to reveal Palanwen with the guards helping her carry the food.

"I have brought enough for all of you. I am sure that you would not have been taking care of yourselves while all this is going on. So I brought plenty. Even for Nutty and Red." The two looked up at their names. "Over there, Brolinth if you would please."

Rithlin hid a smile at the voice his beloved used. They were all in for mothering. Palanwen style.

"Good, hennad." She smiled at him sweetly her temper from earlier seemingly vanished. "Now that bowl is for Legolas." She turned to her Prince. "You are to eat every scrap, so you hear? I want that bowl to be spotless. Then you can have some Miruvor that will put some colour back into those cheeks. Then a little nap will do you the world of good I think. I am surprised that Doroniel is not here."

"She is in the Healing Wing taking care of…" Thranduil stopped that train of thought, he did not wish to think on what she was doing to prepare the body for Simnella to see.

"I understand." there were tears in her bright eyes. "You are to have this plate, Thranduil." It was laden with fruits and cheeses. "I wish that to be clear and then you can have some stew as well, I swear you get thinner every time I see you. Both of you." She glared at father and son. "If I did not know any better I would say you were starving yourselves!"

Rithlin tried to smother the snort of laughter that brought forth. His beloved was like a one Elleth wave of purpose when something ruffled her mothering instinct. It made her a wonder mother to their Elfling's. But when it was turned to others, even himself he would admit that it could be a trifle smothering.

"And you!" She rounded on him a finger in the air. "You have not been forgiven for getting yourself injured like that!"

"I did not get myself injured!" Rithlin sat up full of indignation and it was only when the chamber span around in time with his head that he realised that it really was not a good idea to have done that.

"For once!" Her voice had softened and he knew that it was she who was helping him. He knew her touch to well. "I would wish that you never get injured." A gentle kiss on his forehead and the love he felt through their bond was more than enough to calm him.

"You make it sound as if I go out of my way to get injured!" There was an aggrieved tone and he looked over to find Legolas grinning as he was sipping the stew.

"You mean you do not?" There was astonishment in Palanwen's tone.

He turned to her, shock clear on his face, she was smiling. Such a sweet, innocent smile. He did not trust it for one second.

He was right not to.

"Thranduil if you do not sit and eat I will make you eat it. Really, grown Ellon should not be allowed out into the world on their own!" She was shaking her head as she spoke.

Rithlin just groaned and lowered his head into his hands. His beloved was treating their King like a child! This could not end well. Friends they may be but he had feeling she was going a little too far…

"Sidh, Rithlin." There was amusement in Thranduil's voice.

Rithlin looked up somewhat reluctantly. To find Thranduil smiling at him as he ate the plate of food he had been given.

"I am sorry." It was all he could say.

"What for?" Thranduil looked confused.

"If my Beloved has offended you." Perhaps he could stop any punishment from being too bad.

He looked astonished when Thranduil laughed once more.

"How could she offend me by telling the simple truth?" The King asked.

"T… truth?" Rithlin realised that he was stuttering.

"Yes, the truth, she is just a little less forceful about it than Minerella was." He finished a chunck of cheese, only then realising how hungry he truly was.

"She is?" He had thought his beloved could be the most forcefull woman in the whole of Arda without any one coming close to her. But the Queen?

"Yes, she is. Minerella said that no ellon should be left in charge of a household. That under no circumstances should they feed or clothe themselves. It would end up in disaster." Thranduil gave a small sad smile. "Alas, she was very right. I never would have imagined it was so, I found I had to learn what matched in my wardrobe. I had to start from nothing and work out what foods Legolas liked, what helped settle him to sleep. Which toy he liked near to him at all times. Seemingly silly little things, but they made the day pass by more smoothly. It was only after she had gone that I realised how much she did for us."

"You are right." There was awe in Rithlin's voice.

"I know I am, trust me. Do not leave it too late to show her you know it either as I did, I will be able to tell Minerella one day, but not for some time to come." Thranduil sounded a little sad.

Legolas looked up from his stew at the sound of his Ada's voice. "Now, Ada you know we will all meet again. It has been promised."

"I know you are right, Ion-nin but it just seems so far away and so hard at times. When I think we could be together now…"

"Ada, if you sail now you do not know that Naneth will be there waiting for you. Do you wish to pre-empt the valar?" Legolas asked wisely.

"I know you are right, Legolas but when do we know when the right time would be?" There was almost a begging need in Mithrandir's voice.

"You will know." Elrond spoke up from where he had been resting with his sons. "You will know when the time is right. You have been told that. I was there. I witnessed what was said. You will know, Mellon-nin as we all will know when it is our time to leave."

"You are right and as Legolas is here and getting better we have much to rejoice over." Thranduil gave Legolas a beaming smile and received a slighter smaller more pained beam back from his son.

"And that stew will not taste as nice once it is cold Thranduil Oropherion!" Palanwen was glaring at him.

"Who made you my Naneth?" Thranduil was trying his best to sound cross when all he wanted was to laugh aloud. Trust his Darling friend to find a way to cheer him up when all he wanted was to wallow in self pity.

"I am not your Naneth if I was your… Oh!" Suddenly Palanwen was snow white, the colour had fled from her face that fast as she realised that she had been chastising her King.

Rithlin looked terrified and horrified all at the same time. He had his mouth open and was looking from his Bonded to his King, for once not at all sure what he should be saying to either.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty I did not…" She sounded as if at any moment she would faint dead to the floor.

"Palanwen, how long have we know each other?" Thranduil was smiling and his voice was infinitely gentle as he spoke, almost as if he expected her to dash for the door.

"S… Since Legolas was twenty seven." She answered hesitantly.

"Good and how old is he know?" There was a gleam in his eyes and all of the others got what he was doing.

"Almost three thousand."

"Not long then." Thranduil said dryly.

"No it seems like it was only yesterday… Oh!" She glared at him her embarrasement gone.

"Exactly. If I did not think I could take the teasing and Mothering that you give us all." He lifted a finger to gently stop her protests. "Ah! I would have told you then and what is this 'Your Majesty'? When have you called me that? If I never hear that leave your lips again I will be the happiest Ellon alive am I understood, Hiril Palanwen?"

"I do not like you calling me that." Palanwen admittedly quietly. "I am just Palanwen and do I really mother you all?"

"If you are just Palanwen then I am just Thranduil, your friend." Thranduil had set his bowl to one side and had pulled her to him in a hug. "I will always be your friend. There may be times when I have to be Aran Thranduil but they will and have been few and far between. As for you mothering us, we would not wish it any other way. Although I think Rithlin can be forgiven for being worried." He cast a cheeky grin to his friend.

"Funny, very funny. I had visions of you shutting Palanwen away like you did Bilbo Baggins and those awful Dwarves." He wrinkled his nose at that.

"Yes but remember he and those 'awful Dwarves' escaped. I would love to find out how they did that." Thranduil sighed.

"Mayhap you will find out one day, Ada." Legolas told him gently as he finished the last of his meal. He was feeling surprisingly tired again, but did not want to show it, he knew he would be made to rest and it seemed as if he had only just woken once more.

"You are right, Legolas." Mithrandir agreed. "There will be more to come from that little Hobbit. He will continue to surprise us more still."

"You have contact with him?" Legolas asked him eagerly. He had liked the littler fellow.

"Yes and I know that he is planning on having a grand party shortly for his milestone birthday. Valar permitting I shall be in the Shire to see it. It will be nice to be in the company of he and his nephew once more." Mithrandir told him.

"Oh and you would not want to miss up the chance of getting some of their leaf to smoke!" Estel teased him.

"No, I would not and I also happen to know you would not either!" Mithrandir shot back.

"Horrible habit." Legolas muttered and then turned to the pair of them. "I do hope you have not been indulging?"

They looked every where but at him. He sighed.

"You do not know the damage that it does to you." He shook his head.

"And what damage would that be, Legolas?" Mithrandir asked him.

"The smell that lingers for hours, foul as it is." The Prince scowled at him.

"So you do not like itr because?" Estel teased.

"It smells disgusting and something that smells that bad cannot be good for you!" Legolas was certain of that.

"Do you have proof?" Mithrandir was enjoying being able to tease Legolas about this once more, only know realising how much he had missed it.

"No." The glare was back in full force.

"Then until you can show me the proof I will continue to indulge, it relaxes me after a long and stressful day." The Maia told him with a twinkle of his eye.

He could have sworn that as Legolas turned away he heard a quite. "Not if I have my way…"

Hope blossomed within him. It would seem that Legolas was recovering in more ways than one! Then another thought stopped the Wizard. He looked up at his staff to where he kept his beloved pipe. Perhaps it would be better to hide his best pipe and put another in its place, perhaps he would not loose it then. Yes, that would be an excellent idea.

"I really do not know what you have against the pipe and weed, Legolas it really would help you to relax." Estel told him gently.

The looks he got from the Elves was enough to make them both laugh.

"Have you lost your mind, Estel?" Elladan could not believe what he was hearing.

"Not that I am aware of." Estel looked up at his brother. "Why do you think that I am?"

"At this moment in time I would say that yes you have!" Elladan shot back.

"Sidh, Elladan Estel was not around hen it happened, he does not know." There was a knowing glint in Elrohir's eyes.

"Ah, but of course. I had forgotten that. Forgive me, Estel?" There was a look in Elaldan's eyes that Estel was sure he did not like. It was a look that spoke of troublew ahead.

"For what?" he asked somewhat uneasily, not sure that this was some kind of trap.

"For expecting you to have knowledge of things that happened before even your Grand, grandsire was born." Elrohir answered honestly.

"Oh, alright then I forgive you, but only on one condition." The young Edain countered.

"And what would that be, Penenth?" Elladan's eyes were twinkling and he knew that they had the attention of everyone in the chamber.

"You tell me what happened!" Estel's eyes were twinkling like mad.

Thranduil laughed at that, Elrond soon joined in as did Mithrandir. The younger Elves all looked a little bewildered.

"What? What did I say?" Estel was looking around confused until he met Glorfindel.

Thranduil was too busy laughing and it was only made worse when he saw the look on Glorfindel's face.

"It is not funny!" Glorfindel pulled himself upright with dignity.

"Oh yes it was!" Elrond was shaking his head.

"Will someone tell us what you are all laughing at?" Legolas was looking amused to see them all with an amused grin.

"No!" Glorfindel glared once more.

"It was a time before you were even thought of." Elrond began but was interrupted once more.

"If you tell them I will have to reveal some hideous past event that you have had." he knew just the right one as well!

"Then perhaps I should tell you." Mithrandir told the others.

"Mithrandir you would not!" Glorfindel was horrified.

"And why not? It was after all my weed that was used." The Maia told him calmly.

"Please what happens when an Elf uses pipe weed?" Estel asked once again and he noticed that the others were as interested as he was.

"It makes them drunk. You will never catch an Elf using pipe weed for just that reason" Mithrandir settled back in the chair.

Estel's eyes were wide as he listened and then grew wider as understanding dawned. "You mean to tell me…" He began laughing. "You mean to tell me that Elves can drink any mortal under the table and yet pipe weed makes them drunk?!"

He was laughing almost uncontrollably by the time hre had finished.

"How did you find out?" Legolas asked watching Glorfindel closely he had a very rough idea that the Elf in question…

"I was attending a meeting in Imladris when one of the Elves there decided to try my pipe." Mithrandir was enjoying this greatly.

"If I recall correctly he might have had some aid in doing that." There was a wicked grin on Elrond's face.

"Yes, yes indeed he did. If my memory serves me well I do believe that a friend, and I use the term lightly, persuaded him to try it." Mithrandir was getting far too much pleasure from this.

"Who were they?"Estel could see that Glorfindel was more than a little unhappy with the discussion taking place.

"They are two very old friends although one almost did not make it to seeing the sun rising the next morning!" Elrond was chortling as quietly as he could given the circumstances.

"It is not that amusing." Glorfindel stood with arms crossed glowering at all of those who were laughing. They just happened to be almost all of the 'adults' in the chamber.

"Oh, but it is!" Mithrandir and Elrond spoke at the same time while Thranduil could only shake his head, he was laughing too much to do anything other than that.

"What happens when an Elf partakes of Pipe Weed?" Estel was more eager than ever to find out what happened. "You say it makes them drunk? Why is that?"

Glorfindel sighed and then decided it would be better to get this over with.

"I was the Elf who took the weed, it seemed a good idea at the time." He told them quietly, sure that he would not be heard over the laughter that was rininging out in the chamber.

"Y… You?" Estel was laughing all the more. "I should have relaised when you tried to stopped them from trying to talk about it."

"It is not something that I am proud of." He admitted with great reluctance.

"Did you know that it was going to make you ill?" The young human asked.

"No, as far as I am aware no elf has ever tried to use the weed before." Glorfindel would not look at him.

"Who egged you on?" Bright grey eyes was watching him full of interest.

Glorfindel muttered something, no one could hear what he had said.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel I did not quite catch that. What were you saying?" Estel asked once more.

"Yes, Glorfindel none of us heard what you said." Elladan was wearing such an innocent expression that it alarmed Glorfindel right away. It was just too… inncoent. They were planning something, he was sure of it.

"I said that it was Erestor!" He through his hands up in despair causing all the others to laugh once more.

"Erestor? Erestor made you take the weed?" Estel was too stunned to believe what he was hearing. The scholar that saw to his teaching and looked after Imladris' paperwork? The one who had always seemed to have a love hate relationship with the mighty Balrog Slayer.

"Yes, he convinced me to try it and as we had been talking about it for some time it seemed like a good idea to do so." Looking back, he relaised that he should have known better, should have thought before acting, as he so often told the trainees to do.

"What happened?" Estel really was all a gog to hear, and Glorfindel realised that he would not be getting any help from his 'friends'. Oh yes when this was all over he would be getting his own back on the people he called the ones he loved and friends.

"He found out pretty rapidly that an Elf and Pipe weed do not match at all." Elrond was the one who spoke.

"What does it do?" Estel pushed, knowing full well that all Glorfindel wanted was for them to drop it.

"Well, let me just say that Erestor's robes and boots were never the same." His father told him gently.

"Oh!" Estel looked over at the other Elf with understanding, Glorfindel would not meet his eyes and Estel suddenly felt very bad for his tutor and beloved friend.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mellon-nin it is not nice to be ill like that." His voice held tender compassion.

"I know and I am over it. I did get my revenge on Erestor though." There was that small smile that made you want to run for the hills and hide.

"What did you do?" This was much better for Estel to see.

"That was you?!" Elrond was watching him with wide eyes.

"Did you think that I would leave it at that after the way that he egged me on?" Oh yes the unholy twinkle was there for all of them to see.

"No, but it has also not stopped either of you from doing this war again." Elrond sighed. If anything the two over grown Elfling's were worse than his Son's. Simply because of their age and the fact that they should really have known better.

"I fear it will never stop, Mellon-iaur even when we reach Valinor!" It helped having a friend like that, as with Elrond when his nightmares of his past became too much. Friend's that would sit with you and talk with you, make you laugh until you could cope once more. That was why he loved these Elves, he even classed Estel in that. They were his family as simple as that.

"That is what worries me!" Elrond told him tiredly.

"Ah, it keeps me young." Glorfindel brushed that off.

"What did you do to Eerestor?" They were all focused on Glorfindel as Estel asked the question.

None of them noticed that Legolas had stopped, his head on one side almost as if he was listening to something.

"I crushed some of the weed into a very fine powder and added it to his tea. I just wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine!" Glofrindel was laughing at the memory.

"You did not!" Estel was properly scandalised.

"Yes I did, although I think he has an idea it was me he has never worked out who it was who did it!" Glorfindel chortled happily, pleased that he had got his friend back in such a devious way.

"What happened to him?" Even the twins were laughing.

"He was very ill. I have never seen an Elf be so ill in all my life!" Elrond answered. "We never did realise what had happened at the time and I was worried that he might have been poisoned. So I did the only thing I could."

"And that was?" Thranduil was as caught up in this as the others were.

"I treated him for posion, it made him very sick. Almost as sick as he was originally." Elrond all too clearly recalled that awful day. He had been sure that his friend would die in front of him without him being able to do a single thing.

And then Glorfindel had come to him looking both terrified and guilty and admitted what he had done.

At first Elrond had been furious. His temper almost getting the better of him until Celebrian had calmed him down and then he began to see the humor in it. The pair of them were like over grown Elfling's! You would find them biting and snapping at each other as if they were the worst of enemies. But, and it was a huge but, if you threatened one the other would have been at his side in an instant to champion and even fight for the other if needs be.

They had kept it from Erestor as well. The last thing he needed was an out and out prank war between his Seneschal and his Advisor. They were bad enough as it was!

"Oh no!" Estel's eyes were wide. "That must have been as bad as the original problem!"

"As you say, the treatment was as bad as original illness. I felt bad for him I will amdit. And Glorfindel. Well you would not leave his side, would you, Mellon-iaur?" Elrond looked over to his friend.

"I would have liked to have seen that would you not, Legolas?" Estel was laughing with his brother's.

When there was no answer from the Prince they all turned to look at him. Legolas had his head bent to one side as if listening to something that only he could hear. They all realised that this was probably so.

"Legolas? Ion-nin?" Thranduil was as yet not too worried, his son was sitting up and was awake, his wide alert eyes told him that.

Again there was no answer.

"Legolas, what is it?" Elrond asked.

Finally after what seemed to be a life time to them he lifted his head to look at them. His eyes were cold and not the usualy warm blues that they were used to. It was enough to make them all shiver.

"He is moving." His voice was as cold as his eyes.

"Who? The Wraith?" Thranduil asked trying to keep calm.

""Aye, he is being chased." A feral smile crossed the pale, thin face.

"Who is chasing him?" All the thoughts of the jokes and Erestor had fled at those few words and Glorfindel was ready to help.

"Ploinas' men. They think they can catch him!" Legolas gave a cold amused laugh at that. "They have no chance, no chance at all."

"What do you mean? Has he attacked them?" Thranduil was puzzled if the Wraith was attacking he would have expected him to be as upset as he had been previously.

"Nay they just want to catch him and kill him. They have no hope of that he is too fast, and once he…" Legolas stopped and was once more listening to the trees or the wind they would have to hazard a guess. "Yes, I was right, he has taken to the trees. They have lost him, but they have not given up hope."

"They are still searching for him?" Elladan asked his voice sharp.

"Aye, but he has long gone. Well long gone." Legolas turned back to them.

"Can you see where they are?" Bremoline asked the what seemed to him to be the most obvious question.

"Aye, I can. Polinias and his men are in one of the abandoned villages in the South, near to Dol Guldor. They seem to have thought it was the perfect base as we do not normally patrol there." Legolas told them.

"We will have to remedy that." The cold promise in Thranduil's voice made them all shudder aside from Legolas that was.

"They have been incredibly cunning." Legolas was reluctant to admit.

"In what way?" As much as Thranduil hated to do this to his Son he needed, nay they needed the information.

"They have kept the village looking dilapidated so that even should apatrol get through, which was unlikely, they would have been none the wiser." Legolas told them.

"They wanted to hide their tracks." Glorfindel observed.

"Yes, they did and they have until know." Legolas agreed.

"The Wraith found them." It was not a question from Haldir.

"Yes, he found them and killed an innocent. I hate him for that." It was hatred pure and simple. It was not something that he felt often. Normally Legolas only felt it for the Orcs and Spiders that plagued his home. "But his doing that exposed their hiding place, so I suppose I need to thank him for that."

Legolas shook his head in confusion at that feeling before deciding that he could deal with these conflicting feelings later when they had the time. For now he did not have the time for such leisure.

"I agree. Where are they now?" Thranduil asked his gently gripping his son's shoulder to offer his support.

"They are running through the forest and trying to find the Wraith he is well gone by now." Legolas answered with sureness.

"They are in Mirkwood itself now?" They were all even more alert at that news.

"Yes, and moving deeper by the minute." Then Legolas' eyes widened. "There is a patrol nearby."

"Will they find them?" Thranduil could not be sure if he was pleased or concerned.

"They are on the same path so unless they stop and turn back yes they will." Legolas frowned again.

"What is it?" Thranduil was beginning to hate that particular look.

"They are out numbered badly." Legolas told him.

"The patrol?" That was worrying.

"No, the others. What would they hope to gain? There are so few of them. The Wraith could have taken them down easily without even thinking about it." There was utter confusion in Legoals' voice.

"Then why did it run?" They all exchanged confused looks.

"I do not…." Then he stopped and listened once more. Before speaking aloud once more, but not to any in the chamber. "Tell them not to continue down that path, make them take the opposite direction!" There was urgency in his voice.

"Legolas?" They were all alarmed at the urgency in Legolas' voice. It sounded incredible but it was true.

"Make them go the other way! They must not find him!" Then Legolas blinked at looked up once again.

"What has happened?" Thranduil demanded once more.

"There is one in Polinas' group who is not all that he seems. He appears to be an old and loyal supporter but he is not. If they find his group they will force his hand and we do not want that trust me." Legolas sighed.

"What do you mean they will force his hand?" Estel was as puzzled as the others.

"He is working against Polinas." Legolas turned to his Father. "You should expect another missive soon. He will not leave this now. He has been awoken from his sleep by Polina' attitude and no longer believes his claim to be King. The Wraith's words have caused him to think long and hard."

"That has to be good. If his own people are turning against him and realising that he is not what he says that he is, we are beginning to win this war that we did not realise that we were even fighting." Thrnaduil was pleased with that idea. "If he helps us he will be pardoned as well."

"Hennad, Ada he is very worried about what will happen when this is all over." Legolas sighed slightly. "The Wraith is currently hunting once more. He is so dark."

"Where is he, Ion-nin?" It worried him that Legolas had this connection with such a creature. If he could change places with his only child he would do so in an instant.

"Deep in the forest." A feral grin appeared once more on his son's face. "Currently it is hunting Orcs and spiders. I will let it do that."

That was when they all realised something surprising. Somewhere along the way Legolas had stopped refering to the Wraith as he and was calling it just that It.

"I like the fact that it does that. Hunts our enemies." Bremoline sounded smug.

"I agree." Thranduil tried to relax his tense shoulders.

"It will be sooner rather than later." Legolas warned them and turned to his two healer's. "When will I be able to move from the bed?"

"When we say so and not until then." Elrond and Meleana had shared a worried look before Elrond spoke.

"I want to know as soon as I can move. Saes?" Guileless blue eyes turned to them and they found themselves nodding reluctantly.

"Hennad." Legolas turned back to the window and pursed his lips. He did not have the luxury of waiting. But he would not be letting the others know that. The time to end this, one way or another, was fast approaching.

He could feel and sense it. Valar he could almost taste it!

Noe before the end if this day one way or another it would be over. He could only hope that he could carry through what he needed to do. He could only hope he did not dissapoint his Father.

"_Soon, very soon we will meet and if I have my way you will not live to see another dawn!"_

Thranduil looked at his Son with a worried frown. Something was going on here and he just wished he was more aware of what was truly going on here…

_To be continued very soon…. _


End file.
